Elizabeth Bennet, Gouvernante auf Pemberley
by Bezzy
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet bringt als Gouvernante frischen Wind nach Pemberley. Als sie einen Freund Mr. Darcys kennenlernt, ändert sich alles. Wird sie Pemberley verlassen oder hat Mr. Darcy noch eine Chance? Regency Story.
1. Chapter 1

Inhalt: William Darcy, jung verwitwet und Vater von Zwillingen, lernt bei Charles Bingleys Hochzeit mit Jane Bennet dessen frischgebackene Schwägerin Elizabeth kennen und läßt sich gegen sein besseres Wissen dazu überreden, den impertinenten Wildfang als Gouvernante für seine Kinder nach Pemberley mitzunehmen. Elizabeth bringt frischen Wind in das ehrwürdige Gemäuer (von der Familie ganz zu schweigen) und schon bald wächst in William eine zarte Zuneigung zu der außergewöhnlichen jungen Frau, auch wenn sie ihn hin und wieder zur Weißglut bringt. Als ein alter Studienfreund Williams zu Besuch nach Pemberley kommt und sich für Elizabeth zu interessieren scheint, ist William gezwungen zu handeln. Aber möglicherweise ist es bereits zu spät…

Hinweis: Entgegen meiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten ist die Geschichte aktuell (am 18.07.06) noch nicht komplett fertig, aber ich stelle trotzdem schon mal die ersten Kapitel ein. Es kann nicht schaden, _Middlemarch_ und _North and South_ ein bißchen zu kennen, aber wenn nicht, ist es nicht schlimm, es tut dem Verständnis keinerlei Abbruch.

Ach ja, und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist die Story noch ziemlich jugendfrei… :-)

**1. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire, Mai 18_

William Darcy saß alleine und ziemlich nachdenklich in der Bibliothek von Pemberley, mit nur einem Glas Weinbrand als Gesellschaft. Heute war sein Geburtstag. 30 Jahre war er alt geworden, aber anstatt gemeinsam mit seiner Familie und Freunden ein rauschendes Fest zu feiern, saß er alleine hier. Er, ein Glas Weinbrand und die Geister aus seiner Vergangenheit.

Er ging die letzten zehn Jahre Stück für Stück in Gedanken durch. Sie waren wahrhaftig nicht angenehm gewesen, und vieles, ja, vielleicht sogar fast alles, hätte er gerne daraus gestrichen, wenn es ihm denn nur möglich gewesen wäre.

Nein, das Schicksal hatte es nicht gut mit ihm gemeint. Im Alter von 20 Jahren verlor er seine Mutter, die – ganz überraschend mit 42 Jahren noch einmal schwanger geworden – diese Schwangerschaft nicht überlebte und bei einer Fehlgeburt starb. William war 21 Jahre alt, als sein Vater aus Gram der geliebten Frau ins frühe Grab nachfolgte. Mit 22 Jahren verlor er die Liebe seines Lebens. Mit 23 Jahren wurde William in eine Ehe gezwungen, die weder ihm noch seiner Braut sehr behagte. Von Liebe konnte keine Rede sein, sie hatten sich den drängenden „Wünschen" – manch einer hätte es Befehle oder gar Erpressung genannt – seiner Tante, die gleichzeitig Mutter der Braut war, gefügt und waren beide tiefunglücklich darüber. Nach einem Jahr, er war 24 Jahre alt, wurde er Vater von Zwillingen.

An Williams 25. Geburtstag verließ ihn seine Frau Anne und brannte mit seinem ehemals besten Freund George durch. Zwei Wochen danach bestiegen die beiden ein Schiff, das sie in die amerikanischen Kolonien bringen sollte. Dieses Schiff war noch keine Meile unterwegs, als es überraschend kenterte und das flüchtende Liebespaar mit in den Tod riß.

Nur kurze Zeit später, William war nun 26, begann der Kampf um seine beiden Kinder. Seine Tante, Schwiegermutter und Großmutter seiner Kinder, Lady Catherine DeBourgh, setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, um das Sorgerecht für die beiden zu bekommen. William wehrte sich nach Kräften dagegen und behielt zunächst die Oberhand. Er ahnte jedoch, sie würde nicht so schnell klein beigeben.

William war 27 Jahre alt, als seine kleine Schwester Georgiana Schande über die Familie brachte, indem sie während eines Maskenballs in London in sehr inniger Umarmung mit dem attraktiven Sproß eines Earls erwischt wurde. Die beiden heirateten acht Wochen später und hofften, es würde später keiner so genau nachrechnen, wann ihr erstes Kind zur Welt gekommen war.

Und jetzt war William Darcy gerade 30 Jahre alt geworden und sann am Abend seines Geburtstags über die letzten Jahre nach. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund zur Klage. Er lebte ziemlich zurückgezogen mit seinen beiden Kindern und einem Heer von Dienstboten auf Pemberley, dem Familiensitz der Darcys seit vielen Generationen. Durch sein umsichtiges und kluges Wirtschaften ging es seiner Familie und den von ihm abhängigen Pächtern in der Umgebung sehr gut. Er bewahrte so gut es ging die Traditionen, aber war auch modernen Ideen gegenüber aufgeschlossen. Ja, sein Anwesen, seine Güter hielt er bestens in Schuß, sein eigenes Leben hingegen... er seufzte schwer und nahm noch einen Schluck.

Nein, die letzten zehn Jahre waren wirklich nicht nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Das einzig wirklich positive war, daß Anne ihm Hannah und Alexander geschenkt hatte. _Ihr_ trauerte er nicht hinterher. Was war das für eine Frau, die ihren Mann mit dessen bestem Freund betrog und durchbrannte, und dann noch ihre eigenen neugeborenen Kinder im Stich ließ? Ihr Tod hatte ihn kaum berührt, so grausam sich das anhörte. Es war damals eine schwere Zeit für William gewesen, alleine mit zwei hilflosen Säuglingen. Gott sei Dank hatte er Mrs. Reynolds gehabt, die ihm beim Aufziehen der Kinder half, wo es nur ging. Mrs. Reynolds, seine getreue Haushälterin, die für ihn selbst und auch seine Schwester fast zu einer Art Ersatzmutter geworden war. Er liebte die Kleinen abgöttisch und es wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, seine Kinder in Lady Catherines Obhut zu geben. Niemals.

Dazu kam noch die Sorge um Georgiana, die mit dem frühen Tod ihrer Eltern nicht besonders gut zurecht kam und darum gebeten hatte, in London leben zu dürfen, wo sie nicht alles an schönere Zeiten erinnerte. Als sie drei Jahre später heiraten _mußte_, war William überaus wütend auf sie gewesen, aber jetzt, nach wiederum drei Jahren, kamen sie erstaunlich gut miteinander aus. William hatte sich mittlerweile – wenn auch etwas widerstrebend – davon überzeugen lassen, daß seine Schwester eine Liebesheirat eingegangen und sehr, sehr glücklich mit ihrer kleinen Familie war. Er gönnte es ihr von Herzen, aber ganz ehrlich gesagt, er verspürte auch ein bißchen Neid.

Aber nein, er _hatte_ keinen Grund zur Klage. Die Zwillinge waren jetzt sechs Jahre alt und hielten ihn in Atem. Das Verwalten seines Anwesens forderte ihn ebenfalls sehr stark. In seiner knapp bemessenen freien Zeit zog er sich am liebsten mit einem Buch zurück oder machte lange Spaziergänge oder Ausritte. Nein, William Darcy war noch nie ein besonders geselliger Mensch gewesen und hatte auch kein allzu ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis nach Bällen oder sonstigen Lustbarkeiten. Einladungen zu Veranstaltungen, sei es ein einfaches Abendessen in der Nachbarschaft oder gar ein Maskenball, wurden praktisch immer abgelehnt. Im Gegenzug gab es auch so gut wie keine Veranstaltungen und Einladungen auf Pemberley. Sein Prinzip war einfach: Er nahm keine Einladungen an, also hatte er auch keine Verpflichtungen anderen gegenüber. Hätte er eine passende Ehefrau gehabt, wäre es vielleicht anders gewesen, aber William hatte nach dem Desaster mit Anne nicht wieder geheiratet, noch hatte er die Absicht, es je wieder zu tun.

Oft dachte er darüber nach was wohl geschehen wäre, hätte er Alicia, seine große Liebe, damals geheiratet. Alicia Collins, die er im Alter von 21 Jahren kennengelernt hatte, auf Rosings, dem Anwesen seiner Tante, Lady Catherine. Sie war die Tochter des ortsansässigen Pfarrers gewesen, drei Jahre jünger als er und sehr, sehr süß. Er lächelte wehmütig, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Sein Vater war gerade gestorben und er war am Boden zerstört gewesen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war er Herr über Pemberley geworden, mußte eine große Verantwortung übernehmen. Seine gestrenge Tante hatte ihn damals umgehend nach Rosings beordert und wollte ihm Vorschriften machen, wie er sein zukünftiges Leben zu gestalten hatte. Glücklicherweise war er volljährig und wollte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, was selbstverständlich Streitereien mit Lady Catherine provozierte. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Feingefühl, nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine Trauer und wollte ihn unbedingt mit Anne, ihrer Tochter und seiner Cousine, verheiraten.

Nun ja, und die süße Alicia hatte instinktiv gespürt, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Sie hatte ihn getröstet, ihn wieder zum lachen gebracht. Sie war ein Sonnenschein, er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe und am letzten Tag seines Aufenthalts in Rosings machte er ihr einen – vorerst heimlichen – Heiratsantrag. Sie nahm erfreut und sehr aufgeregt an und die beiden Verliebten machten aus, daß William in ein bis zwei Monaten zurückkehren würde, sobald er den Nachlaß seines Vaters endgültig geklärt hatte – um mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen und alles klarzumachen. William dachte melancholisch daran zurück, wie glücklich er in dieser kurzen Zeit gewesen war. Sie hatten Pläne geschmiedet – William wollte mindestens fünf Kinder haben, was Alicia regelmäßig zum Erröten brachte, wenn sie daran dachte, _wie_ diese Kinder zustandekommen würden. William hatte sie immer deswegen geneckt und sie hatten sich in schillerndsten Farben ihr zukünftiges Eheleben ausgemalt.

William hoffte nur, daß sie die Wartezeit durchhalten würde, bis er endlich alles festmachen konnte. Sie war noch so jung und beeinflußbar...

Er hatte Alicia nie wiedergesehen. Als er wie versprochen zwei Monate später wieder nach Rosings kam – einen Verlobungsring im Gepäck – war Alicia nicht mehr da. Seine Tante teilte ihm in kurzen, gleichgültigen Worten mit, daß sie sich dem Wunsch ihres Vaters gefügt hatte, auf dem Kontinent einen Grafen oder sonstigen Adligen zu ehelichen. Sie fragte William, was ihn das überhaupt zu interessieren hatte – schließlich sei sie nur die Tochter eines Provinzpriesters. Daß sie ohne zu zögern zugegriffen hatte, als ihr ein leibhaftiger Adliger die Ehe anbot, sollte ihn doch wohl nicht weiter erstaunen, nicht wahr?

Das war alles, was er von seiner Tante über ihr Verbleiben erfuhr. Es klang durchaus plausibel, hatte er doch vorher schon die Befürchtung gehabt, daß sie sich nur allzu leicht beeinflussen ließe. Ihr Vater hatte sie zu dieser lukrativen Ehe gedrängt und sie hatte gehorcht. Ganz einfach. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Wahl gehabt. Trotzdem brach für William eine Welt zusammen. Seine Eltern tot, seine Schwester in London, seine Geliebte verschwunden und verheiratet mit einem anderen Mann. Ob es ihr schwergefallen war, den anderen zu heiraten? Ob sie ihn, William, immer noch liebte? Sollte er Nachforschungen anstellen? Sollte er herausfinden, wie es ihr ging und sie notfalls aus ihrer prekären Lage befreien? Nein. Wie stellte er sich das auch vor! Sie hatte im Endeffekt einer Ehe mit diesem Fremden zugestimmt und dagegen konnte man nichts tun.

Lady Catherine hatte ihren Neffen da, wo sie ihn haben wollte: alleine, enttäuscht und resigniert. Es erforderte keine allzu große Überredungskunst, ihn zu einer Hochzeit mit ihrer Tochter zu zwingen.

Nein, William brauchte ganz sicher keine weitere Ehefrau mehr. Natürlich, an Kandidatinnen mangelte es ihm dabei nicht. Pemberley war ein wundervolles Anwesen, William Darcy jung, reich und durchaus ansehnlich, auch zwei bereits vorhandene Kinder hätten sicher eher weniger gestört. Aber William wollte nicht noch einmal enttäuscht werden. Zumal er bisher keiner Frau begegnet war, die sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, hinter seine etwas verschlossene, zurückhaltende Fassade zu schauen um den _richtigen_ William kennenzulernen. Im allgemeinen galt er als stolz, unnahbar, arrogant und verschlossen und es war Pemberley, eine Menge Geld, ein Leben im Luxus – was die Damen reizte, er selbst würde dabei höchstens als allenfalls „notwendiges Übel", wenn man es brutal ausdrücken wollte, angesehen. Diese wenig schmeichelhafte Einschätzung seines Charakters tat seiner wahren Persönlichkeit zutiefst unrecht. Eine Frau, die ihn um seiner selbst liebte und die er würde lieben und schätzen können, hätte mit ihm die Chance auf ein wunderbares Zusammenleben gehabt – so sie ihn denn richtig zu nehmen wußte. Daß seine Pächter ihn dafür verehrten, daß er ein verantwortungsbewußter und gerechter Gutsherr, daß er seinen Kindern ein guter und liebevoller Vater war, das wurde gerne übersehen – oder gar nicht erst erkannt.

Also hatte William für sich selbst festgestellt, daß es eine passende Frau für ihn wohl nicht gab. Er fand sich mit dieser Tatsache ab, wenngleich er zugeben mußte, daß er sich manchmal schon etwas einsam fühlte. Seine Ehe war nicht gerade von großer Zuneigung geprägt gewesen. Man hatte sich sozusagen „arrangiert", das heißt, als Anne schwanger wurde und nachdem sie ihm den ersehnten Erben geschenkt hatte – praktischerweise gleich noch eine Tochter dazu – hatte er ihr Schlafzimmer nicht mehr betreten. Anne war der Meinung, sie hätte nach der Geburt ihre Pflicht erfüllt und auch gar kein Verlangen nach ihrem Gatten. Er war in seinem jungen Leben also nicht gerade verwöhnt worden mit Zärtlichkeiten und menschlicher Wärme – von der Nestwärme seines Elternhauses einmal abgesehen. William und seine Schwester waren sehr behütet und geliebt aufgewachsen. Zum Glück, denn sonst wäre aus ihm mit den Jahren möglicherweise ein herzloser, kalter Mann geworden. Aber das war glücklicherweise nicht der Fall.

William war auch nicht der Typ, der seinen weiblichen Bediensteten hinterherstieg und sich bei diesen nahm, was er als sein „Recht" ansah, das wäre ihm niemals eingefallen. Solchen Mißbrauch verabscheute er zutiefst und Übergriffe dieser Art von seinen männlichen Angestellten wurden von ihm ebenfalls entsprechend streng verfolgt und waren auf Pemberley nicht gestattet.

Aber auch William Darcy war nur ein Mann mit normalen Bedürfnissen und keine gefühllose Maschine und er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn ihm ab und zu jemand sein einsames Bett gewärmt hätte. Vor allem in den kalten, dunklen Winternächten, wenn Pemberley oft wochenlang eingeschneit war und alle Bewohner länger als normalerweise ans Haus gefesselt waren, weil man draußen nicht viel unternehmen konnte, dann wünschte er sich manchmal eine Gefährtin, mit der er nicht nur reden konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch eine Mätresse anschaffen, dachte er dann nur halb im Scherz. Ohne weitere Verpflichtungen.

William lebte zwar zurückgezogen und schloß sich freiwillig von vielen Dingen aus, aber er erkannte auch ziemlich nüchtern, daß er auf Dauer hier oben in Derbyshire mehr und mehr vereinsamte. Außerdem waren die Kinder mittlerweile in einem Alter, in dem man an ihre schulische Erziehung denken mußte. Lehrer mußten gefunden werden, oder zunächst einmal eine Gouvernante. Er liebte seine Kinder und kümmerte sich aufopfernd um sie, aber das weibliche Element, das normalerweise die Mutter abdeckte, kam naturgemäß bei den beiden viel zu kurz. Er wollte, daß vor allem Hannah nicht als eine Art „Junge in Mädchenkleidern" aufwuchs. Sie war sowieso schon ein Wildfang und je älter sie wurde, um so schwieriger würde es werden, sie zu einer gesitteten, wohlerzogenen jungen Dame zu machen und mit der Zeit an ihre weiblichen Pflichten zu gewöhnen.

Da kam ihm die Einladung seines alten Freundes Charles Bingley gerade recht. Charles, sein bester Freund aus Studienzeiten, hatte in der Provinz von Hertfordshire sein Glück gefunden und wollte die Dame seines Herzens nun endlich heiraten. Er hatte William gebeten, sein Trauzeuge zu sein und William hatte bereitwillig zugesagt. Zugegeben, Charles hatte ihn ein wenig neugierig gemacht mit seinem Bericht über die vielen hübschen, jungen Damen, die er dort unten kennengelernt hatte. Die wunderbarste von ihnen, laut Charles, würde er jetzt heiraten. Das wiederum konnte William nicht beurteilen, denn er kannte die Dame nicht. Er hoffte bloß, sein Freund hatte es sich gut überlegt. Charles Bingley verliebte sich andauernd in irgendwelche Frauen und diese Jane Bennet mußte schon etwas besonderes sein, wenn er nun tatsächlich heiraten wollte. Nicht nur das, offenbar ging seine Liebe über die Vernunft – von allem, was man hörte, waren die Beziehungen und das Vermögen der Bennets nicht gerade großartig zu nennen.

Aber das ging ihn nichts an. Charles war erwachsen und vernünftig genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. William konnte es nicht so recht nachvollziehen. Für ihn wäre die gesellschaftliche Position seiner Frau, ihre Herkunft und ihr Stand sehr wohl ein wichtiges Kriterium, und daß er sie respektieren und – wenn schon nicht lieben – zumindest ein klein wenig Zuneigung auf beiden Seiten vorhanden wäre. Aber er war ja nicht auf der Suche nach einer Ehefrau. Trotzdem fand er, daß eine kleine Reise in die Provinz nicht schaden konnte. Vielleicht hatte Charles ja Beziehungen und er würde eine passable Gouvernante finden. Außerdem hatte er seinen alten Freund schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und fühlte sich geehrt, daß er ihn als Trauzeugen ausgewählt hatte.

Also sagte er zu und drei Wochen später machte er sich mit seinen Kindern und Wilson, seinem Kammerdiener, auf den Weg nach Hertfordshire.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

_Longbourn, Hertfordshire, Juni 18 _

Auf Longbourn, dem kleinen, bescheidenen Familiensitz der Familie Bennet, ging es drunter und drüber, so kurz vor der Hochzeit. Fanny Bennet, die Mutter der Braut, war wie so oft einem Nervenzusammenbruch nah und steckte mit ihrer Nervosität die ganze Familie an. Sie jammerte den ganzen Tag, daß nur noch zwei Tage Zeit wären und noch so viel zu tun! Dabei war das meiste schon organisiert und arrangiert und Mrs. Bennet selbst hatte kaum Arbeit mit der Hochzeit, denn die Feier wurde komplett auf Netherfield, dem vornehmen Anwesen des Bräutigams, ausgerichtet.

Nein, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund für die ganze Aufregung, die Mrs. Bennet verbreitete. Das Brautkleid war rechtzeitig eingetroffen, die Gäste hatten ihre Zusagen gegeben, die Kirche war reserviert, die Heiratsverträge aufgesetzt und beglaubigt und Braut und Bräutigam waren weiterhin fest entschlossen, wie geplant zu heiraten.

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit, als endlich auch Mrs. Bennet halbwegs davon überzeugt werden konnte, daß alles aufs beste vorbereitet war, verlagerte sich die Mutter der Braut auf ihre zweite Lieblingsbeschäftigung: dem Tratschen und Prahlen. Das ging am besten im nahegelegenen Dorf, in Meryton, und sie war stundenlang unterwegs, um mit Verwandten und Bekannten über die zu erwartenden Gäste des Bräutigams zu klatschen oder jedem zu erzählen, welch einen guten Fang ihre wundervolle Tochter doch gemacht hatte.

Mr. Bennet, seines Zeichens Vater der Braut, ließ sich von der allgemeinen Hektik und Aufregung nicht im geringsten anstecken. Er zog sich in seine Bibliothek zurück und überließ es seiner Frau, sich auszutoben.

Auch Elizabeth Bennet, Janes jüngere Schwester, hatte sich heute wieder – wie so oft – aus dem Staub gemacht, um dem ganzen künstlichen Aufruhr zu entgehen. Von Natur aus sowieso freiheitsliebend, hielt sie sich gerne draußen auf, machte lange Spaziergänge, badete heimlich nackt im Fluß und stellte – trotz ihres relativ reifen Alters von 23 Jahren – oft genug noch einiges mehr an Unsinn an. Unsinn, der oft einfach nur die Folge ihres unbändigen Wissensdurstes, ihrer Neugier war. Sie wünschte sich bloß, sie hätte ein eigenes Pferd, mit dem sie über die Felder galoppieren konnte. Ausreiten – der Inbegriff der Freiheit für sie! Aber die wenigen Pferde, die sie auf Longbourn zur Verfügung hatten, waren ausschließlich für die Arbeit oder ihre bescheidene Kutsche bestimmt und ganz bestimmt nicht zu ihrem Privatvergnügen da.

Sie seufzte, als sie alleine den Feldweg in Richtung Fluß weiterging. Also mußte sie wohl weiterträumen. Oder sich einen reichen Ehemann suchen – was sich jedoch schwierig gestalten würde, denn die Bennet-Töchter hatten keine große Mitgift zu erwarten. Und welcher Mann, der bei Verstand war, würde sich darauf einlassen? Oh. Ja. Natürlich. Charles Bingley _hatte_ sich darauf eingelassen. Ein Mann mit Geld _und_ mit Verstand. Aber er hatte auch ihre Schwester Jane auserwählt. Und Jane Bennet war nun einmal nicht nur das schönste Mädchen im Dorf, sie war auch ein sanftes, liebliches Wesen, das man ganz einfach lieben mußte. Ja, Charles Bingley _hatte_ sich in sie verliebt – ganz ungeachtet dessen, was ihre Mitgift hergab. Und er würde ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen.

Elizabeth freute sich aufrichtig für ihre Schwester, die schon seit Wochen wie auf Wolken schwebend herumlief und vor Glück fast überzuquellen schien. Die beiden paßten auch so wunderbar zusammen – und Elizabeth wußte, Jane hätte Charles auch genommen, wenn er arm wie eine Kirchenmaus gewesen wäre.

Aber Elizabeth war auch ein wenig traurig. Jane würde sie nach der Hochzeit verlassen, soviel stand fest. Sie würden in den Norden umsiedeln, nach Lincolnshire. Netherfield war nur für kurze Zeit von Charles gemietet gewesen und der Eigentümer hatte nun einen Käufer gefunden, also mußten sie sich nach einer neuen Bleibe umsehen. Charles war nicht gerade traurig darüber. Die Aussicht, daß seine Schwiegermutter nach der Hochzeit täglich bei ihnen aufkreuzen würde, war selbst für _sein_ sonniges Gemüt zuviel.

Und Elizabeth würde alleine auf Longbourn zurückbleiben. Alleine mit einer hysterischen Mutter und einem gleichgültigen Vater. Keine besonders schönen Aussichten! Sie bezweifelte, daß ihre Chancen am Heiratsmarkt ebenso gut waren wie Janes. Sie hatte natürlich ebenfalls das Problem einer mangelnden Mitgift, dazu kam aber auch noch, daß – so redete es ihr ihre Mutter immer wieder ein – kein Mann der Welt in der Lage sein würde, sie zu bändigen. Und kein Mann der Welt würde es – nach Meinung ihrer Mutter – auf sich nehmen wollen, es auch nur zu _versuchen_. „Welcher Mann, der seine sieben Sinne beisammen hat, will schon ein wildes, ungebändigtes Geschöpf wie dich heiraten, Elizabeth Bennet!" sagte sie oft kopftschüttelnd.

Elizabeth war sich auch gar nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt heiraten _wollte_. Mit einem Ehemann wäre sie natürlich versorgt, ja. Aber sie würde sich ihrem Gatten unterwerfen müssen, ihm gehorchen, ihm zu Willen sein, wann er wollte. Einige junge Männer aus dem Dorf hatten ihre Fühler bereits zaghaft nach ihr ausgestreckt, immerhin war sie recht ansehnlich und hatte ein fröhliches, umgängliches Wesen, aber entweder schreckte die mangelnde Mitgift oder ihr oft ein wenig zu vorlautes Mundwerk die Kandidaten ab – oder aber der Bewerber gefiel _ihr_ nicht so gut, als daß sie sich vorstellen konnte, den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Die jungen Männer schwärmten für sie wie für ein wildes, exotisches Tier – die dazugehörigen Mütter hingegen konnten sich mit einer solchen Schwiegertochter nicht im geringsten anfreunden.

Ihre Mutter brachte Elizabeths Verhalten schier zur Verzweiflung. 23 Jahre alt und weit und breit kein Schwiegersohn in Sicht! Es war einfach nicht akzeptabel. Sie tröstete sich zwar mit dem Gedanken, daß wenigstens ihre wundervolle Tochter Jane einen ebenso wundervollen Ehemann wie Mr. Bingley an Land ziehen konnte, aber trotzdem.

_Mr._ Bennet war es jedoch sehr recht, dann würde seine Lieblingstochter für immer bei ihnen wohnen bleiben und sie später im Alter einmal pflegen.

_Das_ war nun aber auch nicht gerade nach Elizabeths Geschmack. Bevor sie auf Longbourn versauerte, würde sie irgendwo eine Stelle als Gouvernante annehmen, schwor sie sich. Vielleicht konnte sie ja nach London gehen. Oder gar auf den Kontinent? Wie gern würde sie einmal Wien besuchen! Und Paris! Nun ja, wenn gerade mal kein Krieg war. Und schließlich war sie nicht dumm – sie sprach deutsch, italienisch und französisch, spielte durchaus ansprechend auf dem Piano und war auch sonst recht belesen. Wieso sollte sie diese Talente verkümmern lassen? Sie nahm sich vor, an der Hochzeit übermorgen mit ihrer Tante Madeline zu sprechen, die mit ihrer Familie in London lebte und nicht gar so provinziell dachte wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Vielleicht konnte sie ihr ein wenig Starthilfe geben. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso besser gefiel ihr die Idee, in die große, weite Welt zu gehen.

Elizabeth schaute skeptisch in den Himmel. Von Westen her brauten sich dicke Wolken zusammen, die nichts gutes verhießen. Ihre Absicht, zum Fluß hinunterzugehen und vielleicht etwas darin herumzuplanschen gab sie zögernd auf. Die Chance, in ein Gewitter zu geraten, war recht groß und Elizabeth haßte Gewitter. Und dann alleine im Freien, weit und breit kein Schutz... dann lieber nachhause gehen. Vielleicht war Jane ja mittlerweile zurück.

Sie betrat gerade das Grundstück ihres Elternhauses, als zwei Dinge geschahen: Jane stieg aus Charles Bingleys Kutsche aus und der Himmel öffnete seine Schleusen. Die beiden jungen Frauen quietschten auf und rannten kichernd ins Haus, trotzdem waren ihre Kleider und Haare naß geworden.

„Laß uns nach oben gehen und uns abtrocknen," schlug Elizabeth vor und Jane nickte zustimmend.

„Na, wie war dein Tag mit Mr. Bingley?" fragte Elizabeth neugierig, als sie in ihrem Zimmer saßen und sich die Haare trockenrubbelten. „Hast du ihn geküßt?"

„Lizzy!" Jane wurde rot und ihre Schwester lachte.

„Jane! Du heiratest den Mann übermorgen! Warum sollst du ihn nicht auch mal küssen dürfen?"

Sie legte das Handtuch auf die Kommode und warf sich aufs Bett. Jane lächelte verträumt und war in Gedanken offenbar meilenweit weg. „Also hast du!" stellte Elizabeth grinsend fest. „Und? Küßt er gut?"

„Lizzy!" kam es wieder schockiert.

„Hat Mama schon mit dir über die Hochzeitsnacht gesprochen?" fragte Elizabeth unbekümmert weiter und Janes Gesicht nahm die Farbe von reifen Tomaten an.

„Nein," murmelte sie.

Elizabeth drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. „Weißt du, Jane, ich bin ja nicht gerade wild darauf, je zu heiraten, aber auf _das_ wäre ich schon neugierig! Ich bin schon _so_ gespannt, was du erzählst!"

„Lizzy!" Zum dritten Mal. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, daß ich dir etwas über meine Hochzeitsnacht erzähle!" Jane war ernstlich schockiert.

Ihre Schwester lachte. „Schade. Wo ich doch wild entschlossen bin, als alte Jungfer zu sterben! Da könntest du mir ja wenigstens verraten, was ich verpasse!"

Jane setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. „Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte sie bedrückt.

„Eine alte Jungfer zu werden? Jane, wo sollte _ich_ einen Mann finden, der meine Marotten akzeptieren kann? Ich werde meine Freiheit nicht für eine unglückliche Ehe opfern."

Sie war ernst geworden. „Jane, ich bin entschlossen, nicht in Longbourn zu bleiben, wenn du erst weggezogen bist. Ich halte es hier nicht ohne dich aus! Mama wird mich früher oder später in Bedlam einweisen lassen – oder ich sie! Einer von uns beiden wird das nicht überleben!"

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Lizzy! So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein, glaub mir. Du wirst sehen, wenn..."

Elizabeth unterbrach sie etwas hitzig. „Du hast leicht reden! _Du_ ziehst mit Charles weit weg von hier. Warum habt ihr euch nicht hier in der Nähe etwas gesucht? Soll ichs dir verraten? Weil Mama euch nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde!"

Jane schwieg schuldbewußt. Sie wollte es gerne jedem recht machen und das schaffte noch nicht einmal sie mit ihrem engelsgleichen Gemüt. Natürlich konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie sehr ihre kleine Schwester unter ihrer Trennung leiden würde. Sie selbst hatte ja immer noch ihren Ehemann, aber Elizabeth bliebe alleine mit den Eltern zurück.

„Entschuldige, Jane. Ich will dir deine Ehe und deine Zukunft nicht madig machen. Ich freue mich sehr für dich und ich verspreche dir, ich besuche dich so oft es geht." Sie drückte Janes Hand und die große Schwester lächelte wieder.

„Aber trotzdem, ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich eine Stelle als Gouvernante annehmen soll. Vielleicht in London, vielleicht sogar auf dem Kontinent."

Jane machte große Augen. „Lizzy, das ist keine gute Idee!" sagte sie erschrocken. „Man hört soviel negatives... junge Frauen, die von ihren Dienstherren mißbraucht werden, dazu noch eine schlechte Bezahlung bekommen und sich mit fürchterlichen Kindern herumschlagen müssen...bitte, Liz, bitte überleg dir das gut!"

„Das schreckt mich nicht, Jane. Ich kann mich ganz gut wehren."

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Schwester war furchtlos und mutig, aber oft auch zu übereifrig und machte viele Dinge einfach zu unüberlegt. Sie mußte ihr das unter allen Umständen ausreden.

„Bitte denk nochmal drüber nach, Lizzy. Oder laß mich wenigstens vorher mit Charles reden. Er kennt so viele Leute, vielleicht kann er dir jemanden empfehlen. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr, wenn du zu einer völlig fremden Familie gehen würdest!"

Elizabeth sah keinen Grund, ihrer Schwester diese kleine Bitte abzuschlagen. Und warum auch nicht, Charles hatte eine Menge Verbindungen und wer weiß, vielleicht suchte _irgend jemand_ von ihnen gerade eine Gouvernante.

„Na schön, frag Charles, wenn du magst," stimmte sie zu. „Weißt du was, Jane?" giggelte sie plötzlich. „Ich werde einfach Gouvernante eures Erstgeborenen! Ich werde ihm eine Menge deutscher Schimpfwörter beibringen und wie man am meisten Krach auf dem Piano macht!"

Jane lachte, froh, daß Elizabeth nichts überstürztes tun würde. Zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Übrigens ist Charles Trauzeuge heute angekommen. Ein Mr. Darcy aus Derbyshire. Er hat Charles geholfen bei der Haussuche. Und stell dir vor, er ist mit seinen beiden Kindern hier!"

„Was ist daran so besonderes, Jane?"

„Entschuldige, ich habe die Hälfte der Geschichte unterschlagen. Mr. Darcy ist ein alter Freund von Mr. Bingley, die beiden kennen sich aus Cambridge. Mr. Darcy ist schon mit 25 Jahren Witwer geworden, überleg nur! Der arme Mann! Seine Kinder waren zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade mal 1 Jahr alt. Ist das nicht tragisch? Er hat sie mitgebracht nach Netherfield, und sie sind jetzt sechs Jahre alt. Ganz reizende Kinder. Zwillinge, ein Junge und ein Mädchen."

„Und er hat nicht mehr geheiratet?"

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Er zieht sie ganz alleine groß."

„Und wie ist er so, dieser Mr. Darcy?"

„Er hat nicht viel mit mir gesprochen. Mir gratuliert, das war auch schon alles. Er ist höflich, aber etwas reserviert und ernst, finde ich. Aber sehr liebevoll zu seinen Kindern." Jane kicherte plötzlich. „Stell dir vor, Caroline war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als die Darcys ankamen! Sie hat ihn gleich in Beschlag genommen, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß er es sonderlich gemocht hatte."

„Vielleicht ist er einfach ein verbitterter alter Miesepeter und kann gar nicht lachen," vermutete Elizabeth. „Andererseits...ich hätte es auch nicht sonderlich gemocht, wenn mich Caroline gleich in Beschlag hätte nehmen wollen!"

Jane grinste. „Charles hält große Stücke auf ihn und schätzt ihn sehr. Er besitzt sehr viel Land im Norden, ein großes Anwesen und ist sehr, sehr reich. Stell dir vor, er hat mindestens 10.000 Pfund im Jahr!"

„Kein Wunder, daß Caroline wild auf ihn ist!" meinte Elizabeth trocken. „Für eine solche Partie kann sie wahrscheinlich darüber hinwegsehen, daß er ein verbitterter alter Miesepeter ist. Davon abgesehen ist sie auch nicht gerade mit dem größten Humor gesegnet!"

„Lizzy, er ist kein verbitterter alter Miesepeter. Er ist sogar ziemlich ansehnlich."

Elizabeth grinste anzüglich. „So? Ansehnlich? Soll ich das Charles erzählen? Er wird es sehr lieben, daß du seinen Freund anhimmelst. Seinen _alleinstehenden_ Freund!"

Jane wurde rot und wehrte sich vehement gegen diese Beschuldigung, wieder einmal auf eine von Elizabeths kleinen Sticheleien hereinfallend.

Elizabeth lachte. „Ach Jane, ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deinen ansehnlichen Mr. Darcy. Mit gutaussehenden Männern sind wir wahrhaft nicht gerade gut versorgt in Meryton! Erzähl, ist er so blond wie Charles? Hat er blaue Augen?"

Jane schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, im Gegenteil. Groß, dunkle Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Seine Kinder sind zwei exakte Ebenbilder von ihm."

Elizabeth nickte zufrieden. Sie bevorzugte dunkle Männer.

„Wir sollten aber Mama nicht erzählen, dass Charles' Freund reich und alleinstehend ist. Sie wird sonst alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um ihn als Schwiegersohn an Land zu ziehen, und das paßt überhaupt nicht zu meinen Zukunftsplänen!"

„Sie wird in Caroline auch eine nicht zu unterschätzende Konkurrenz haben, denke ich!"

Die Schwestern kicherten und hörten erst mit dem Lästern und Klatschen auf – vor allem über Caroline Bingley – Janes zukünftige Schwägerin, als sie zum Essen gerufen wurden.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

_Netherfield, Hertfordshire, am Abend vor der Hochzeit _

So sehr sich William Darcy auf das Wiedersehen mit seinem alten Freund Charles Bingley auch gefreut hatte – auf dessen jüngere Schwester Caroline hätte er gut verzichten können. Von dem Tag an, als er Caroline Bingley kennengelernt hatte, hatte er keine ruhige Minute mehr vor ihr gehabt. Sie kannte ererst seit ungefähr drei Jahren, nachdem Bingleys Eltern gestorben waren und Charles seine Schwester bei sich aufgenommen hatte. William hatte die beiden damals zu sich nach Pemberley eingeladen und seit diesem Zeitpunkt war es um Caroline Bingley geschehen.

Vom logischen Standpunkt aus war die Möglichkeit einer Ehe zwischen den beiden durchaus nachzuvollziehen. Auf der einen Seite ein junger, sehr wohlhabender Witwer mit zwei kleinen Kindern, auf der anderen Seite eine junge, hübsche Frau mit einem nicht zu verachtenden Erbe, aus guten, wenn auch nicht erstklassigen Kreisen, deren Bruder noch dazu sein bester Freund war. Nichts hätte passender sein können und viele aus den ersten Kreisen Londons waren davon überzeugt, daß William Darcy Caroline Bingley bald heiraten würde.

Tatsächlich hatte William sogar anfangs ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht – das hieß, _bevor_ er Caroline kennenlernte. Wenn sie nur halb so umgänglich und freundlich wie ihr Bruder war, wäre eine Ehe für ihn durchaus in Frage gekommen. Sie war vier Jahre jünger als er und von allem, was man so hörte, war sie hübsch. Dazu kam, daß William durchaus die Notwendigkeit sah, seinen Kindern eine liebende Mutter zu geben. Die Betonung lag für ihn dabei sehr stark auf „liebende".

Dann lernte er Caroline schließlich kennen, als sie ihn zusammen mit Charles auf Pemberley besuchte. Ja, sie war jung und ja, sie war hübsch. Auf eine kühle, etwas arrogante Art hübsch, aber durchaus ansehnlich. Etwas zu groß und zu knabenhaft für seinen Geschmack, aber das war nebensächlich. Man konnte ja schließlich nicht alles haben. Aber diese beiden Eigenschaften waren auch schon alles, was man positives an Caroline Bingley finden konnte. Und jung zu sein war noch nicht einmal ein persönliches Verdienst.

William hatte mit den Jahren eine Art sechsten Sinn entwickelt, wenn es um Frauen ging, die sich in sein Leben – vielmehr in seinen Wohlstand – schleichen wollten. Sie redeten ihm entweder nach den Mund, wollten sich so angenehm wie möglich bei ihm machen, indem sie ihm immer vorbehaltlos zustimmten. Oder sie versuchten das Gegenteil, indem sie grundsätzlich eine gegensätzliche Meinung vertraten, in der Hoffnung, sich dadurch interessant zu machen, während manche glaubten, nur wenn sie so arrogant wie möglich erschienen, hätten sie eine Chance bei ihm. William durchschaute auch diese Ladies schnell und verlor sehr bald das Interesse.

Caroline gehörte in die erste Kategorie. Hätte er behauptet, der Himmel sei grün und William Shakespeare in Wirklichkeit eine Frau gewesen, sie hätte ihm ohne zu überlegen zugestimmt. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, hätte ihn das noch nicht einmal sonderlich gestört, wäre sie ansonsten liebevoll und herzlich gewesen. Aber Caroline Bingley war eine falsche Schlange ersten Ranges. Es war eine Unmöglichkeit, sie zufriedenzustellen. Sie schikanierte das Personal, und mehr als einmal sah er ihre Zofe in Tränen aufgelöst aus ihrem Zimmer stürzen. Sie hatte an allem etwas auszusetzen, das Zimmer war ihr zu kühl, beim Frühstück fehlte ihr dies, beim Abendessen das, und so weiter und so weiter. Seine Kinder behandelte sie mit einem gleichgültigen Widerwillen, den William sehr wohl spürte. War William jedoch selbst in der Nähe, konnte sie auch freundlich zum Personal sein und sich mit den Kindern abgeben. Aber er ließ sich nicht täuschen. Noch schlimmer als ihre Schmeicheleien fand er ihre Falschheit. Er, der so viel Wert auf Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit legte, konnte mit einer solchen Frau nicht leben. Ihr heuchlerisches Verhalten widerte ihn an.

Nein, William Darcy war sehr schnell davon überzeugt, daß Caroline Bingley _niemals_ die nächste Mrs. Darcy werden würde. Dummerweise hatte er vor einiger Zeit und nach dem Genuß einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Menge Brandy einmal im Spaß die Bemerkung „wer weiß, vielleicht heirate ich ja eines Tages noch deine Schwester", Charles gegenüber gemacht. Charles, in seiner arglosen Naivität, hatte diese – keineswegs ernstzunehmende – Äußerung irgendwann einmal in Carolines Beisein fallenlassen, in einem anderen Zusammenhang, und seitdem war seine Schwester davon überzeugt, daß William Darcy heimlich in sie verliebt sei un dsie irgendwann tatsächlich heiraten würde.

William hoffte, sie würde es irgendwann einsehen, daß sie sich keine Hoffnungen auf ihn zu machen brauchte. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sie halbwegs freundlich zu behandeln, aber Charles zuliebe gab er sich Mühe. Da er jedoch so ziemlich jedermann – seine Kinder ausgenommen – kühl und reserviert behandelte, fiel es Caroline nicht weiter auf. Es hätte sie auch nicht gestört. Sie war schließlich nicht an ihm als Person interessiert, sondern an dem luxuriösen Lebensstil, den er ihr würde bieten können. Caroline sah sich in ihren Tagträumen schon auf den vornehmsten Bällen tanzen, vielleicht sogar bei Hof, sah sich selbst als glamouröse Gastgeberin auf Pemberley, wo selbstverständlich nur die höchsten Kreise verkehrten. Dafür würde sie sogar seine nächtlichen _Besuche_ in Kauf nehmen!

William war sich am ersten Abend nach seiner Ankunft auf Netherfield nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob die Idee, zu Charles' Hochzeit zu reisen, besonders gut gewesen war. Caroline nahm ihn in Beschlag, zumindest versuchte sie es ständig, und er mußte sich hinter Zeitungen und Büchern verstecken, um ein wenig Ruhe vor ihr zu haben. Wie gut, daß er die Kinder bei sich hatte, gaben sie ihm doch eine wundervolle Entschuldigung, sich aus Carolines Fängen zu lösen. Da Caroline mit den beiden kleinen Darcys nichts anzufangen wußte und nur freundlich zu ihnen war, wenn ihr Vater sich in der Nähe aufhielt, konnte er endlich einmal richtig viel Zeit mit ihnen verbringen.

Den Abend vor der Hochzeit verbrachten Charles und William zusammen mit einer Flasche feinsten Brandies in der Bibliothek. Caroline hatte sich glücklicherweise schon früh zurückgezogen und so saßen die beiden Freunde gemütlich in den schweren Ledersesseln vor dem Kamin, tranken genüßlich ihren Weinbrand und unterhielten sich. Charles kannte, sehr zu Williams Belustigung, nur ein Thema, und das war Jane Bennet, sein Engel, wie er sie ständig nannte.

„Und, was hältst du von Jane?" fragte Bingley wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal. William lächelte nachsichtig. „Bingley, ich habe sie gerade mal ein paar Minuten gesehen, geschweige denn viel mit ihr gesprochen."

„Ist sie nicht einfach ein Engel? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie endlich jeden Tag um mich zu haben." Charles strahlte wie ein kleiner Junge, dem man eine große Überraschung zum Geburtstag versprochen hat.

„Bloß jeden _Tag_? Was ist mit den Nächten?" grinste William etwas anzüglich und nippte an seinem Weinbrand. Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich noch, als er seinen Freund sanft erröten sah.

„Laß dich nicht von mir ärgern, Bing," sagte William gutmütig, erhob sich und warf noch einen Holzscheit in die Flammen. „Ich bin sicher, du bist ein sehr glücklicher Mann und ich freue mich aufrichtig für dich. Und ich bin bloß ein verbitterter, alter Einsiedler, der noch nicht einmal wüßte, was er mit einer Frau anfangen würde, wenn er eine vor sich hätte."

Das brachte Charles zum Lachen. „Was für ein Unsinn, Darce. Du kannst dich doch kaum retten vor den Frauen. Du brauchst nur deine Auswahl zu treffen."

William starrte wehmütig lächelnd in die Flammen. „Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, Charles..."

Aber er wollte seinem Freund nicht den Abend verderben, indem er melancholisch wurde. Es tat ihm außerdem auch sehr gut, einmal Unsinn zu reden und ein bißchen Spaß zu haben. Auf Pemberley lebte er tatsächlich wie ein alter Einsiedler. Und sein Liebesleben war auf dem Nullpunkt angekommen.

Aber Charles fing Gott sei Dank schon wieder von seinem Engel an. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, daß sie mich erhört hat, Darce. Ausgerechnet mich! Wo alle unverheirateten Männer der Umgebung ihr zu Füßen liegen!"

William sagte nichts. Er hoffte bloß für seinen Freund, daß die junge Frau _ihn_ liebte und nicht seine gesellschaftliche Position und sein Geld. Ein Urteil über Jane Bennet mochte er sich nicht erlauben. Sie war sehr schön, in der Tat, wirkte zart und freundlich, und sie schien Charles auch sehr zugetan zu sein auf eine liebevolle, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltende Weise. Aber wer kannte schon die Frauen? Sie konnte sich nach der Hochzeit recht schnell in eine Xanthippe verwandeln. Irgendwie glaubte er das zwar nicht, aber selbst von Anne hätte er niemals gedacht, daß sie in der Lage sein würde, ihn mit zwei kleinen Kindern im Stich zu lassen. Wie gesagt, Frauen waren undurchschaubare, sehr seltsame Wesen.

„Mir tut es nur für ihre Schwester leid," fuhr Bingley fort. „Jane macht sich große Sorgen um sie, da sie nicht alleine mit ihren Eltern hier bleiben will, ohne Jane. Stell dir vor, sie ist fest entschlossen, sogar eine Stelle als Gouvernante anzunehmen, nur um nicht hierbleiben zu müssen!"

„Sind ihre Eltern denn so schrecklich?"

Charles grinste verlegen. „Nun ja, der Vater ist ganz erträglich, aber Mrs. Bennet..." er rollte die Augen. „Du wirst sie ja spätestens morgen kennenlernen. Was glaubst du, warum ich so froh bin, daß du uns behilflich warst mit der Häusersuche!"

„Erzähl mir mehr von dieser Schwester, Charles. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, eine Gouvernante für Hannah und Alexander einzustellen und wollte dich sowieso fragen, ob du irgendeine Empfehlung für mich hast. Wie alt ist das Mädchen? Ist sie halbwegs gebildet? Und..." er grinste, „ist sie vielleicht auch ein Engel?"

„Miss Elizabeth? Oh, sie ist ein wenig jünger als Jane, laß mich überlegen, nicht älter als 23, schätze ich. Sie liest sehr viel, spielt Piano und spricht sogar einige Sprachen, glaube ich. Aber rein äußerlich ist sie das Gegenteil von Jane, zierlicher und mit dunklen Locken."

„Hm," machte William. 23! Das war ziemlich jung für eine solche Position. Aber der Rest hörte sich vielversprechend an. Wenn sie ein ebenso ruhiges Gemüt wie ihre Schwester hatte...warum sollte er dem Mädchen keine Chance geben. Und sein Freund hätte gleich einen weiteren Stein mehr im Brett bei seiner Zukünftigen, wenn er ihrer kleinen Schwester zu einer ehrbaren Stellung verhalf.

William wußte sehr wohl, wie gefährlich solche Anstellungen für junge Frauen heutzutage sein konnten. Mißbrauch durch den Dienstherrn war fast schon an der Tagesordnung, im Gegenzug gab es oft genug Eifersuchtsszenen und infolgedessen schlechte Behandlung durch die Ehefrau, noch dazu, wenn die Gouvernante jung und hübsch war. William verabscheute solche Machenschaften und konnte Charles und seiner Frau mit gutem Gewissen versichern, daß Miss Bennet bei ihm in Sicherheit leben und arbeiten konnte.

„Nun ja, Charles, wenn sie sich das zutraut, mit einem Eremiten und seinen zwei verzogenen Kindern zusammenzuleben im hohen, einsamen Norden Englands, dann solltest du sie fragen."

Bingley strahlte. „Das ist sehr großzügig von dir, Darcy, vielen Dank. Jane wird dich in alle Ewigkeit dafür lieben!"

William wehrte lachend ab. „Freu dich nicht zu früh. Das arme Mädchen weiß ja nicht, auf was sie sich einläßt – sollte sie tatsächlich nach Pemberley kommen."

Aber Charles lachte nur. Das Angebot seines Freundes nahm ihm wirklich eine große Sorge von den Schultern. Bei William hätte Elizabeth nichts zu befürchten, das wußte er genau. Jane würde überglücklich sein.

„Ich werde sie dir morgen vorstellen, dann könnt ihr alles vereinbaren. Nochmals vielen Dank, alter Freund. Ich bin sicher, du wirst deine Großzügigkeit nicht bereuen."

William lächelte und goß ihnen beiden nochmal vom – mittlerweile sehr dezimierten – Brandy ein. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über den morgigen großen Tag und zogen sich kurz vor Mitternacht in ihre Privaträume zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel**

_Longbourn und Netherfield, Hertfordshire, am Morgen der Hochzeit_

Der nächste Tag paßte sich dem freudigen Anlaß an und erstrahlte in all seiner frühsommerlichen Pracht. Sowohl in Longbourn als auch auf Netherfield war man schon früh auf den Beinen und beide Häuser barsten förmlich vor Aktivität und Aufregung. Letzte Vorbereitungen wurden getroffen, Haare gerichtet, Kleider in letzter Sekunde auf Flecken oder Risse überprüft. Dazwischen verbreitete Mrs. Bennet auf Longbourn ohne Not noch viel mehr Nervosität und raubte sowohl ihrem Mann als auch ihren beiden Töchtern den letzten Nerv. Jane trug es mit Fassung und versuchte, sich nicht von der allgemeinen Hektik anstecken zu lassen. Elizabeth floh hingegen lieber vor dem ganzen Durcheinander und nicht zuletzt ihrer Mutter. Sie wußte, sie würde später schnell fertig sein mit ihrem Kleid und spazierte lieber noch ein wenig durch den frühen, doch jetzt schon sonnigen Morgen. Es war heute morgen einfach wundervoll hier draußen.

Auf Netherfield war man auch emsig und aktiv, aber hier fehlte glücklicherweise ein Unruheherd vom Kaliber einer Mrs. Bennet. Caroline tat, als ginge sie das alles gar nichts an, William tat sein bestes, der ganzen Aufregung (und Caroline) aus dem Weg zu gehen und verkroch sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee und der Morgenzeitung in der Bibliothek, Charles war ein nervöses Wrack und die Angestellten huschten im Haus umher und versuchten, alles zur Zufriedenheit ihres Herrn zu erledigen.

Hannah und Alexander waren nach dem Aufstehen von einer Zofe gewaschen und angezogen worden. Das Mädchen wurde in ihrer Tätigkeit jedoch gestört, als Caroline nach ihr rufen ließ. Um sich nicht den Zorn ihrer Herrin zuzuziehen, rannte sie ohne zu zögern los, um sich nach deren Wünschen zu erkundigen. Die Kinder – erst halb angezogen – warteten brav auf die Rückkehr der Zofe, die jedoch von Caroline vollkommen in Beschlag genommen worden war und die beiden ganz vergaß. Nach einer Weile schlug Alexander vor, nach unten zu gehen. Vielleicht gab es dort ja etwas zu essen.

Zögernd liefen die beiden, nicht gerade schicklich gekleideten Kinder durch die langen Flure, auf der Suche nach dem Frühstücksraum oder nach einem Erwachsenen, den sie kannten, vorzugsweise ihrem Vater. Aber sie fanden weder den einen noch das andere und als sie schließlich die letzte Tür auf dem Gang öffneten, die auch noch ins Freie führte, erwachte ihre Abenteuerlust und sie schlichen sich leise aus dem Haus. Daß sie nicht korrekt gekleidet waren, störte sie nicht im geringsten. Sie waren es von zuhause gewohnt, alleine draußen zu sein – solange sie sich in der näheren Umgebung des Hauses aufhielten. Aber Netherfield war nicht Pemberley und schon bald war das große Gebäude außer Sicht und die beiden Kinder näherten sich bald dem kleinen, aber dennoch nicht ganz harmlosen Flüßchen, das etwa eine halbe Meile vom Haus entfernt entlangfloß.

Als die Kinder das Ufer erreichten, bemerkten sie, daß sie nicht alleine hier waren. Eine junge Frau saß auf einem großen, abgeflachten Felsbrocken, ihr Kleid war bis zu den Knien hochgezogen und ihre Füße planschten lustig im kühlen Wasser. Sie lächelte, als sie die Zwillinge entdeckte.

„Nanu, wer seid ihr denn und was macht ihr um diese unchristliche Zeit hier draußen? Und warum seid ihr nicht richtig angezogen?" Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn und schaute die beiden fragend an.

Die Kinder kamen zögernd näher und setzten sich neben sie. „Ich heiße Elizabeth, aber ihr könnt Lizzy zu mir sagen," sagte die Frau und Hannah räusperte sich schließlich. „Ich bin Hannah und das ist mein Bruder Alexander."

„Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen!" sagte Elizabeth ernsthaft. „Wollt ihr auch ein bißchen die Füße ins Wasser halten? Es ist so schön erfrischend und man kann Fische damit fangen."

Schnell hatten die Kinder Schuhe und Strümpfe ausgezogen und streckten kichernd und quiekend ihre Füße in die kühlen Fluten. Sie strampelten und planschten, daß das Wasser nur so spritzte.

„Woher kommt ihr beiden?" wollte Elizabeth nach einiger Zeit des Herumtobens wissen.

„Von da drüben," sagte Alexander und deutete hinter sich. „Dem großen Haus."

„Von Netherfield? Seid ihr bei den Bingleys zu Gast?"

Der Junge nickte. Elizabeth nahm an, daß dies die Kinder von Charles Trauzeugen waren. Aber was hatten die zwei hier verloren? Und noch dazu in diesem Aufzug? Aber hübsch und wohlerzogen waren sie und mit der Zeit wurden sie immer zutraulicher und sie hatten ziemlich viel Spaß miteinander.

Auf Netherfield war das Verschwinden der Kinder mittlerweile bemerkt worden. William und alle verfügbaren Dienstboten durchkämmten systematisch das ganze Haus und den Garten, aber die Zwillinge blieben unauffindbar. William war außer sich. Die Haushälterin entdeckte schließlich die offenstehende Hintertür und William war sofort draußen und ließ sich sein Pferd satteln. Das fehlte gerade noch, daß die beiden jetzt auf Entdeckungsreise gingen! Charles wollte in wenigen Stunden heiraten und er war immerhin der Trauzeuge! Verdammt! Mußte das jetzt sein?

William hoffte, sie hätten den gekiesten Weg genommen und folgte diesem ebenfalls, die Blicke immer aufmerksam in die weitere Umgebung gerichtet. Er kannte sich hier natürlich nicht aus, aber in einiger Entfernung glaubte er, ein Rauschen zu hören. Sein Herz zog sich voller Besorgnis zusammen. Natürlich, der Fluß! Werde Hannah noch Alexander konnten schwimmen. Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und jagte dem Geräusch nach – der Weg führte ihn direkt zum Wasser.

Das Bild, daß sich ihm bot, als er um eine Ecke bog, ließ ihn erstarren. Auf einem großen, flachen Felsen saß eine junge Frau, die Röcke vollkommen unzüchtig hochgezogen, die Füße im Wasser baumelnd. Links und rechts neben ihr saßen einträchtig seine Kinder, unmöglich angezogen – fast noch in ihren Nachthemden – und ebenfalls mit den Füßen im Wasser planschend. Alle paar Sekunden quiekten sie erschreckt auf und zogen kichernd die Beine heraus. „Schon wieder einer, Lizzy!" Die junge Frau lachte mit ihnen und nur Sekunden später steckten sie die Füße wieder in die kühlen Fluten.

William saß von seinem Pferd ab und kam rasch näher. „Hannah! Alexander! Was um alles in der Welt macht ihr da?" rief er verärgert. Sein Gesicht war eine regelrechte Gewitterwolke. Er war fast umgekommen vor Sorge und hier saßen die beiden kleinen Übeltäter und hielten ihre Füße ins Wasser! „Was fällt euch ein, einfach davonzulaufen!"

Die junge Frau hatte schnell ihre Füße aus dem Wasser gezogen, war aufgesprungen und zog hastig ihre Röcke über die nackten Beine. Es war zutiefst unschicklich und ihr sehr peinlich, daß ein fremder Mann sie so sah. Aber natürlich hatte William bereits einen ausführlichen Blick darauf werfen können – allerdings überwog sein Ärger, seine beiden Kinder hier draußen vorzufinden, als daß er sich lange an dem unverhofft reizenden Anblick hätte erfreuen können.

Hannah und Alexander waren ebenfalls aufgestanden und standen nun kleinlaut vor ihrem Vater, der sie streng ansah. „Entschuldige, Papa," murmelte Hannah. Alexander warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Fluß. Elizabeth stand etwas abseits und beobachtete die drei interessiert und gleichzeitig ein bißchen verlegen. „Papa, stell dir vor, die Fische haben an unseren Zehen geknabbert!" rief Alexander und William konnte sich nur mühsam ein Lächeln verkneifen. Das erklärte das Quieken und das schnelle „Fußrausziehen". Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, aber er blieb ernst.

„Ihr könnt nicht einfach davonlaufen! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Seine Stimme war sanfter geworden und er kniete sich neben sie. „Ihr kennt euch hier draußen nicht aus und der Fluß kann sehr gefährlich sein. Außerdem könnt ihr nicht schwimmen. Versprecht mir, daß ihr das Haus nicht mehr alleine verlaßt, solange wir zu Gast sind, einverstanden?" Er sah die beiden eindringlich an und sie nickten wie die begossenen Pudel.

„Gut. Dann wollen wir euren _Ausflug_ heute vergessen." Er zog beide an sich und küßte sie auf die Stirn. William erhob sich wieder. Die junge Frau stand immer noch auf der Felsplatte und sah ihn neugierig an. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was war das für ein unschickliches Benehmen, hier halbnackt am Fluß zu sitzen? Er wußte nicht, ob er dankbar sein sollte, daß sie hiergewesen war und seine Kinder nicht ins Wasser gefallen waren oder ob er wütend sein sollte, weil sie die beiden zu einem solchen Unsinn angestiftet hatte.

Er tendierte zu letzterem. „Wieso haben sie den beiden das erlaubt, Miss?" fragte er in autoritärem, anmaßenden Ton. „Haben sie nicht gesehen, daß sie kaum richtig angezogen sind? Haben sie sich nicht gefragt, wo sie herkommen?" Elizabeth schaute ihn verblüfft an. Was fauchte er _sie_ denn an?

„Sir, geben sie mir etwa die Schuld, daß sie nicht richtig auf ihre Kinder aufpassen können? Geschweige denn in der Lage sind, sie ordentlich anzuziehen? Seien sie froh, daß ich hier war, wer weiß, vielleicht wären sie ins Wasser gefallen, und was hätten sie _dann_ gemacht?" Elizabeth redete sich in Rage. Sie kochte vor Wut. Was für ein arroganter, undankbarer Kerl! Sie schenkte ihm noch einen zornigen Blick aus funkelnden Augen und verschwand wortlos in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des Pfades. William blickte ihr verdattert nach. Noch niemals hatte ihn jemand so angefahren.

„Verflixt und zugenäht!" sagte Hannah deutlich vernehmbar und William starrte seine Tochter mit großen Augen an. „Woher kennst du solche Ausdrücke, Kind?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Das hat mir Lizzy beigebracht!"

„Lizzy?"

Hannah seufzte in gespielter Verzweiflung. Ihrem Vater mußte man _immer_ alles erklären, dabei war es doch so offensichtlich, wer Lizzy war, oder? Sie sah dabei so erwachsen aus, daß William gegen seinen Willen grinsen mußte.

„Na Lizzy, Papa! Sie ist gerade gegangen."

„Ja, aber wer _ist_ diese Frau?"

Hannah zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Sie saß hier unten und hat im Fluß geplanscht. Sie ist nett."

„Ihr sollt nicht mit Fremden sprechen, Kinder." Ja, aber woher sollten sie das wissen. Auf Pemberley gab es keine Fremden, sie waren dort behütet und in Sicherheit. Williams Herz zog sich zusammen. Er konnte sie nicht rund um die Uhr beschützen.

„Auf jeden Fall möchte ich nicht, daß ihr solche Ausdrücke benutzt, habt ihr verstanden?" sagte er streng. „Ja, Papa," murmelten sie beide.

William sah sie noch einmal skeptisch an, dann stand er auf. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir nicht zu spät zur Hochzeit kommen wollen."

Er hob beide Kinder zu sich auf den Sattel und in wenigen Minuten waren sie zurück in Netherfield.

Elizabeth brauchte zu Fuß etwas länger, um nach Longbourn zu gelangen. Das unfreiwillige Zusammentreffen mit dem „unverschämten Mistkerl" hatte sie bloß unnötig Zeit gekostet. Sie war viel zu spät dran und alle warteten bereits ungeduldig auf sie. Elizabeth entschuldigte sich kurz bei Jane, flog die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und mit Hilfe einer Zofe war sie schnell umgezogen. Bloß für ihre Haare war nicht mehr viel Zeit – sie entschloß sich, sie offen zu tragen und nur einen Haarreif und einige Bänder zu verwenden, damit sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen. Mrs. Bennet war mit ihrem Aufzug alles andere als einverstanden. Sie schüttelte verärgert den Kopf.

„Elizabeth Bennet! Noch nicht mal am Hochzeitstag deiner Schwester kannst du hübsch und ordentlich aussehen! Und warum hast du deine Haare nicht aufgesteckt? Wie sieht das nur aus! Keine anständige Frau trägt ihre Haare offen!"

Elizabeth rollte die Augen. Es hätte sie auch schwer gewundert, wenn ihre Mutter _einmal_ etwas an ihr hübsch gefunden hätte! Jane schenkte ihrer Schwester ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und Elizabeth riß sich zusammen. Es war Janes Hochzeit und sie wollte nicht daran schuld sein, wenn Mr. Bingley sie nicht mehr heiraten wollte, nur weil sie zu spät zur Kirche kamen!


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

_Netherfield, Hertfordshire, die Hochzeit _

Der Bräutigam und seine Hochzeitsgesellschaft warteten schon vor der Kirche auf die säumigen Bennets. Charles strahlte mit dem sonnigen Morgen um die Wette, als er seine Braut entdeckte und hatte von diesem Zeitpunkt an nur noch Augen für sie. Seine Schwester sah eher aus, als würde sie an einer Beerdigung teilnehmen und sein Trauzeuge erstarrte vor Schreck, als er dieses impertinente Wesen vom Fluß wiedersah. Sie war mit der Brautfamilie gekommen – das ließ nur einen Schluß zu: es handelte sich um Janes Schwester Elizabeth. Lizzy. Der Frau, der er so großzügig über Charles eine Stellung angeboten hatte. Er schloß die Augen. Hoffentlich hatte Charles ihr noch nichts gesagt. Es kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, daß eine junge Frau Gouvernante seiner Kinder werden würde, die ihnen Flüche und Schimpfwörter beibrachte und mit ihnen im Fluß planschte! Und die für seinen Geschmack ein viel zu vorlautes Mundwerk hatte und den Männern ihre nackten Beine zeigte! Ihre zugegebenermaßen sehr hübschen, nackten Beine, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie war als Gouvernante für seine Kinder unter keinen Umständen tragbar.

Elizabeth hatte zwar schon richtig vermutet, daß der unglaubliche Mensch mit den beiden süßen Kindern Mr. Darcy war, aber irgendwie komplett verdrängt, daß sie sich ja heute noch einmal wiedersehen würden. Er war Charles Trauzeuge, sie die Ehrenjungfer Janes – und sie würden später, beim Hochzeitsempfang, miteinander tanzen müssen, so war es nun einmal Tradition. Elizabeth krümmte sich regelrecht bei dem Gedanken und sann schon einmal ernsthaft darüber nach, wie sie sich möglichst elegant aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Sie wollte nicht mit diesem unsympathischen Menschen tanzen. Sie wollte noch nicht einmal mit ihm sprechen. Daß so ein schrecklicher Mensch zwei so süße Kinder hatte! Dann wiederum schämte sie sich. Der Mann war in sehr jungen Jahren bereits Witwer geworden und hatte seine Kinder alleine großziehen müssen. Er lebte ganz ohne Frau – vielleicht wurde man so mit der Zeit. Und zu seinen Kleinen war er ja wirklich reizend gewesen. Elizabeth zog einen Schmollmund. Egal, zu ihr war er jedenfalls _nicht_ reizend gewesen!

Die beiden würdigten sich keines Blickes, als sie die Kirche betraten. Elizabeth zwinkerte Hannah und Alexander heimlich zu und bemerkte glücklicherweise nicht, wie Mr. Darcy unwillig die Stirn runzelte. Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, zu reagieren, denn soeben begann die Trauung.

Es war eine bewegende Zeremonie. Elizabeth hatte direkt Tränen in den Augen und schniefte das ein oder andere mal dezent, aber Mrs. Bennet schluchzte wie ein Schloßhund, sehr zu Elizabeths Verlegenheit. Charles Bingley steckte seiner Braut den Ring anund aus Jane Bennet war Jane Bingley geworden. Und ab morgen wäre Elizabeth alleine auf Longbourn. Sie konnte es noch gar nicht glauben, aber verdrängte den unangenehmen Gedanken sofort wieder. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie ihrer Schwester den schönsten Tag ihres bisherigen Lebens verderben!

Nach der Trauung fuhren alle Gäste nach Netherfield, wo zu einem großen Hochzeitsempfang geladen war. Charles hatte sich wahrhaftig nicht lumpen lassen und es mangelte an nichts: Essen, Getränke, Musik – alles war in Überfluß vorhanden und allem wurde gut zugesprochen. Es dauerte lange, bis das Brautpaar alle Glückwünsche entgegengenommen hatte. Jeder wollte mit ihnen reden, jeder wollte ihnen gratulieren. Die Geschenke stapelten sich bereits in einem Nebenraum.

Elizabeth hatte gerade entschieden, daß sie sich nun mit Kopfschmerzen verabschieden wollte, als zum Tanz gebeten wurde. Sie fluchte unterdrückt und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Schon längst hätte sie verschwunden sein können – Jane hätte es wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Aber sie stand noch dazu äußerst ungünstig – Charles bemerkte sie sofort und ehe sie es sich versah, stand sie an der Tanzfläche und starrte in die dunklen Augen von William Darcy. Charles machte sie offiziell miteinander bekannt und überließ sie dann ihrem Schicksal. William schien genauso begeistert zu sein wie sie, diesen Tanz machen zu müssen, aber er war wohlerzogen genug und forderte sie mit kühler Höflichkeit auf. Elizabeth akzeptierte widerwillig und mindestens genauso kühl.

Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Elizabeth wußte, alles, was ihr einfallen würde, wäre ungezogen und sie wollte hier nicht mit ihm streiten. Sie schauten sich auch nicht an, aber nach kurzer Zeit siegte Elizabeths Neugier und sie warf den ein- oder anderen verstohlenen Blick auf ihren Tanzpartner. Er tanzte übrigens sehr gut, stellte sie erstaunt fest. Auch war er ganz und gar nicht unattraktiv. Sein Blick war zwar momentan etwas verkniffen, aber er hatte sehr verführerische, dunkelbraune Augen, die je nach seiner Stimmungslage stechend oder warm schauen konnten. Sie hatte heute morgen am Fluß den stechenden Blick abbekommen, seine Kinder den anderen. Elizabeth stellte sich vor, wie es wohl war, wenn einen solch warme Augen morgens im Bett, gleich nach dem Aufwachen, anschauen würden und wurde rot. Wieso fantasierte sie jetzt über Mr. Darcy und seine Augen? Und wieso hatte sie überhaupt solch unschicklichen Gedanken? Was wußte sie denn schon vom Zusammensein zwischen Mann und Frau?

Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie befürchtete, daß Mr. Darcy ihre unkeuschen Gedanken lesen konnte.

Auch William riskierte ab und zu einen kleinen Blick. Die junge Frau war eine wahrhaft temperamentvolle Tänzerin und wider Erwarten machte es ihm sogar Spaß, mit ihr zu tanzen. Er bereute seine harschen Worte von heute morgen. Natürlich hatte sie recht gehabt. Er konnte sie nicht dafür verantwortlich machen, daß die Kinder ausgerissen waren. Im Gegenteil, er konnte froh sein, daß sie vor Ort gewesen war, nicht auszudenken, wenn Hannah oder Alexander – oder gar beide – in den Fluß gestürzt wären. Er nahm sich fest vor, ihnen in diesem Sommer noch das Schwimmen beizubringen. William wußte, er sollte sich anstandshalber für seinen unfairen Ausbruch entschuldigen. Nicht jetzt. Später. Vielleicht.

Aber könnte er sich tatsächlich vorstellen, daß Miss Bennet die Gouvernante für seine Kinder werden würde? Was würde sie ihnen noch an Unsinn beibringen? Er unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Andererseits hatte er Charles schon so gut wie zugesagt, sie zu nehmen. William Darcy war schließlich ein Mann von Ehre und sein Wort galt etwas, er hielt _immer_ seine Versprechen. Er beschloß – wenn auch äußerst zähneknirschend – dem Mädchen zumindest eine Chance zu geben.

Aber Elizabeth überraschte ihn schon wieder. Der Tanz war kaum zu Ende, als Charles glaubte, die Gelegenheit nutzen zu müssen und seiner brandneuen Schwester die gute Nachricht mitzuteilen.

„Habt ihr euch schon darüber unterhalten, Darcy? Über die Stellung?"

William wand sich innerlich, aber es gab kein Zurück. „Nein, Bingley, es war noch keine Gelegenheit dazu."

Elizabeth sah die beiden Männer neugierig an. Von was sprachen sie?

„Stell dir vor, Elizabeth, Darcy ist bereit, dich als Gouvernante seiner Kinder mit nach Pemberley zu nehmen! Ist das nicht wundervoll?" Charles strahlte. Er freute sich, daß seiner neuen Schwester genauso wie seinem guten Freund so hervorragend gedient war mit diesem Arrangement.

Elizabeth starrte ihren Schwager schockiert an. Gouvernante? Bei Mr. Darcy? Niemals! Ihr Blick fiel auf Mr. Darcys ebenfalls nicht gerade glückliches Gesicht. Wieso in drei Teufels Namen hatte er sich freiwillig dazu bereiterklärt? So, wie er aussah, konnte er sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen. Und sie auch nicht.

„Gouvernante auf Pemberley?" fragte sie ungläubig und Charles nickte begeistert. William wandte den Blick ab.

„Mr. Darcy sieht für mich nicht so aus, als würde ihn dieser Gedanke mit großer Freude erfüllen," sagte Elizabeth spöttisch und William hatte den Anstand, ein wenig zu erröten.

Charles warf seinem Freund einen verwirrten Blick zu. Gestern abend hatte er doch noch zugestimmt…!

William räusperte sich. „Mr. Bingley hat mir ihre Situation geschildert, Miss Bennet. Daß sie den Wunsch hegen, eine Stellung anzunehmen. Ich bin momentan auf der Suche nach einer Gouvernante für meine Kinder und habe mich bereiterklärt, sie einzustellen. Wenn sie das möchten, selbstverständlich." _Bitte sag nein,_ flehte er inständig.

Elizabeth starrte ihn an und kaute etwas undamenhaft an ihrer Unterlippe. Das mußte gut überlegt sein! Ihre erste Reaktion war „niemals!". Sie war sicher, sie würde es nicht ertragen, ihn jeden Tag sehen zu müssen. Vermutlich würde er sie schikanieren, wo es nur ging und ihr das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen. Er wäre ganz gewiß ein strenger Dienstherr. Und wäre sie vor ihm sicher? Würde er sich – wie so viele Herren in seiner Position und Stellung – Freiheiten bei ihr herausnehmen? Mußte sie um ihre Ehre fürchten, gar um ihre _Unschuld_? Irgendwie glaubte sie das nicht so recht. Ein Mann, der so liebevoll mit seinen Kindern umging, war sicherlich kein Unhold. Aber wieso hatte er dann nicht mehr geheiratet? Kandidatinnen waren mit Sicherheit im Überfluß vorhanden. Wo holte er sich sein Vergnügen, wenn nicht bei seinen weiblichen Angestellten? Hatte er möglicherweise eine Mätresse?

William erwiderte ihren Blick ungeduldig. Was gab es da zu überlegen? Ein Angebot wie dieses würde sie niemals mehr bekommen – also entweder sagte sie zu oder ließ ihn damit in Ruhe. Was sollte das?

Die Entscheidung fällten schließlich Hannah und Alexander. Sie hatten ihren Vater und die nette Frau von heute morgen entdeckt und stürmten auf die beiden zu. Wie immer, wenn er seine Kinder sah, veränderte sich Williams Verhalten von einer Sekunde auf die andere zum positiven. Hannah flog regelrecht in seine Arme und er hob sie lachend hoch, drückte sie kurz an sich und mit einem zärtlichen Kuß auf die Wange ließ er sie wieder herunter. Alexander war etwas würdevoller – schließlich war er der Erbe Pemberleys – und ließ sich lediglich von seinem Vater kurz durch die dunklen Locken wuscheln.

Elizabeth sah die Szene erstaunt mit an. Was ein Lächeln so alles ausmachen konnte! Es stand ihm sehr gut, ließ ihn wie einen völlig anderen Menschen aussehen und machte ihn sehr, sehr attraktiv.

„Spielst du mit uns, Lizzy?" fragte Hannah und zupfte an Elizabeths Kleid. William kam ihr zuvor. „Laßt Miss Bennet zufrieden, Kinder, sie hat jetzt keine Zeit, um mit euch zu spielen. Vielleicht später."

Elizabeth warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Sie konnte noch ganz gut selbst entscheiden, ob und wann sie mit den Kindern spielen würde. Wenn sie allerdings sein Angebot annahm, würde _er_ in Zukunft entscheiden, definitiv. Er würde sogar praktisch über fast ihr ganzes Leben entscheiden, solange sie in seinen Diensten blieb. Aber was waren ihre Alternativen? Auf Longbourn bleiben? Niemals. Zu Charles und Jane ziehen? Nein. Eine Anzeige in der Zeitung aufgeben und auf Angebote warten? Möglich, aber wer wußte schon, wer sich darauf meldete? Im seltensten Fall waren es alleinstehende Männer, die eine Gouvernante suchten. Die suchten höchstens eine Mätresse und das sicher nicht über eine Anzeige. Und wenn sie ein Ehepaar einstellte, war die Möglichkeit recht groß, daß die Dame des Hauses auf sie eifersüchtig werden würde und sie schlecht behandelte. Und sie sich vielleicht sogar den Zudringlichkeiten ihres Arbeitgebers erwehren mußte. Bei Mr. Darcy wußte sie wenigstens, woran sie war. Sie kannte auch die Kinder bereits und hatte sie schon längst ins Herz geschlossen. Und wenn sie gar nicht miteinander auskommen würden, konnte sie noch immer kündigen und zurück nach Longbourn gehen. Sie atmete tief durch. Die Entscheidung war getroffen.

„Ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an, Mr. Darcy," sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

William schloß kurz die Augen, aber er faßte sich schnell wieder, ergab sich in sein Schicksal und nickte. Versprochen war schließlich versprochen.

Also war es abgemacht, Elizabeth würde Gouvernante auf Pemberley werden.

Sobald sich William einmal – wenn auch zugegebenermaßen etwas schwer – damit abgefunden hatte, kam er schnell und nüchtern zum geschäftlichen Teil. Sie verabredeten, daß William Elizabeth in einer Woche von Longbourn abholen würde. Er hatte noch geschäftliche Angelegenheiten in London zu erledigen und Elizabeth wäre genug Zeit gegeben, alles notwendige einzupacken und sich von ihren Freunden und Verwandten zu verabschieden.

Elizabeth stimmte der Abmachung zu und versuchte, sich in dieser knappen Woche mit ihrer neuen Zukunft mental vertraut zu machen.

Der Abschied von Jane fiel ihr unter diesen Umständen nicht allzuschwer, Lincolnshire war nur zwei Counties weit weg und sie würden sich ab und zu sehen können. Die Bingleys waren selbstverständlich gerngesehene Gäste auf Pemberley. Der einzige Unterschied war, daß Jane ein geschätzter Gast sein würde während Elizabeth bloß eine Angestellte Mr. Darcys war.

Mrs. Bennet war zunächst schockiert, daß ihre jüngste Tochter das elterliche Heim verlassen wollte. Als sie dann erfuhr, daß sie bei dem illustren Mr. Darcy eine Stellung annehmen würde, schrumpfte ihre Besorgnis entsprechend und löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Im Gegenteil. Sie gab ihrer Tochter einige Ratschläge mit auf den Weg, wie sie sich den jungen, reichen Witwer am besten angeln sollte. Beteuerungen Elizabeths, daß sie ihn als Arbeitgeber tolerierte, als Mann jedoch nicht ausstehen konnte, fruchteten nichts. Wozu brauchte man denn Zuneigung, wenn man ein Vermögen und großen Landbesitz haben konnte? Mr. Bennet war ein bißchen traurig, daß Elizabeth nach Derbyshire ging, konnte ihren Entschluß aber nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Er ließ sie wissen, daß sie immer auf Longbourn willkommen sein würde, sollte sie es da oben nicht aushalten.

Eine Woche verging wie im Flug und zur verabredeten Zeit stand die vornehme Kutsche Mr. Darcys vor der Tür – bereit, Elizabeth nach Derbyshire zu bringen.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Willkommen auf Pemberley_

Als es dann wirklich so weit war, saß Elizabeth trotz aller Unbekümmertheit ein dicker Kloß im Hals. Sie würde tatsächlich nach Pemberley fahren, sie würde eine Gouvernante werden – sie würde für Mr. Darcy arbeiten.

Mr. Darcy begrüßte sie auf seine übliche reservierte und zurückhaltende Weise, aber er war nicht unfreundlich. Den Kindern hatte er bereits mitgeteilt, daß Elizabeth ihre Gouvernante werden würde, aber erst, als sie sie sahen, verstanden sie so richtig, um was es ging. Sie begrüßten Elizabeth entsprechend euphorisch. „Hallo Lizzy!" rief Hannah und sprang ohne viel Federlesens aus der Kutsche. Sie stürzte in Elizabeths Arme und ließ sich von ihr herumwirbeln. Alexander näherte sich ihr etwas ruhiger, aber auch er freute sich sichtlich, Elizabeth wiederzusehen. William seufzte. Das konnte ja heiter werden – seine beiden Rabauken betrachteten die neue Gouvernante offenbar eher als gleichrangige Spielgefährtin denn als Kindermädchen. Er mußte dem sofort Einhalt gebieten, schließlich sollte Miss Bennet Respekt verbreiten und sich nicht mit den beiden verbrüdern.

„Hannah, Alexander! Das ist euer neues Kindermädchen, Miss Bennet. Und ihr werdet sie auch bei diesem Namen nennen, habt ihr verstanden?" Elizabeth rollte die Augen. Sie waren noch keinen Schritt losgefahren, da mußte er sich schon einmischen. Aber sie sagte nichts.

„Ja, Papa," kam es deutlich weniger enthusiastisch von den Sprößlingen. _Ihr Vater konnte manchmal ein ganz schöner Spielverderber sein,_ dachte Hannah mißmutig. Aber sie mußte sich wohl oder übel fügen.

Die Fahrt nach Pemberley verlief ereignislos. William sprach erwartungsgemäß wenig und auch Elizabeth beschränkte die Konversation auf Allgemeinheiten oder unterhielt sich mit den Kindern. Sie hatte für alle Fälle ein Buch eingepackt und auch William las dann und wann ein wenig. Für die Kinder hatte sie sich Spiele ausgedacht, die man ohne große Hilfsmittel spielen konnte und die den Kleinen die Zeit vertrieben. William mußte insgeheim zugeben, daß die beiden noch nie so brav und wenig quengelig waren wie hier auf dieser Fahrt. Er sagte auch nichts, als Elizabeth ihnen ein paar alberne Lieder beibrachte und die drei diese dann lautstark zum besten gaben und zwar so ausgiebig, daß sie ihm bald aus den Ohren herauskamen. Ihre Methoden waren etwas – nun ja, gewöhnungsbedürftig und unkonventionell – aber Hannah und Alexander schienen ihr neues Kindermädchen zu mögen und das war die Hauptsache. Alles weitere würde sich weisen. Sie hatte zumindest eine Chance verdient.

Einen Teil der Strecke verschliefen sie auch. Elizabeth ertappte sich dabei, daß sie ihren Arbeitgeber des öfteren beobachtete, sobald er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Man konnte über William Darcy sagen, was man wollte, aber er war ein durchaus ansehnlicher und stattlicher Mann. Großgewachsen, attraktiv, sehr gut und mit einer unaufdringlichen Eleganz gekleidet. Seine Haare wirkten immer ein wenig durcheinander, was wohl an den Locken lag, die etwas widerspenstig waren. Seine dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen waren leider nicht zu sehen, während er schlief. Wenn er lächelte, blickten sie warm und liebevoll – aber wehe, wenn er böse war, dann war sein Blick durchdringend und hart. Elizabeth hoffte, sie würde ihm niemals viel Grund geben, sie böse anzuschauen. Sein Lächeln jedoch konnte einem regelrecht das Herz erwärmen. Man sah es nur zu selten.

Elizabeth wußte nicht, daß auch William sie anschaute, wenn sie wiederum schlief. Er hatte nichts persönlich gegen die junge Frau. Sie war von zierlicher, aber nicht fragiler Gestalt und hatte lange, dunkle Locken, die sie heute ordentlich aufgesteckt trug. Er erinnerte sich an Charles Hochzeit, dort hatte sie die Haare offen getragen. Sehr unzüchtig, aber ziemlich attraktiv. Überhaupt, man konnte sie durchaus hübsch nennen. Und sie hatte ein sonniges, freundliches Gemüt, keine Frage. Aber trotzdem hatte er Zweifel, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Miss Bennet sollte in erster Linie seine Kinder erziehen – aber irgendwie traute er ihr noch nicht so ganz über den Weg. Sie war selbst noch viel zu sehr Kind, fürchtete er. Er würde sie im Auge behalten müssen, und seine Geduld war nicht grenzenlos.

Williams Gedanken wanderten zu dem Tag zurück, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, unten am Fluß. Wie ihre schlanken Beine im Wasser hingen, wie sie schnell aufgesprungen war und er einen ausgiebigen, großzügigen Blick auf eben diese Gliedmaßen und ihre nackten Füße erhaschen konnte. Schamlos, in der Tat. Aber _sehr_ erotisch. So etwas bekam _Mann_ nicht allzu häufig zu Gesicht – normalerweise ging diese Ansicht einher mit dem Bezahlen von Geld in gewissen _Etablissements_. William lächelte still vor sich hin. Miss Bennet war irgendwie erfrischend anders als die Frauen, die er sonst kannte. Eine amüsante Abwechslung, in der Tat. Und wenn sie nicht gerade seine Angestellte gewesen wäre, hätte er sich über ihre unbekümmerte, fast schon dreiste Art vielleicht sogar amüsieren können. Und ja, gab er zu, sie bot auch was fürs Auge. Diese dunklen, langen, seidigen Locken, die so überaus weiblichen, weichen Formen – da konnte ein Mann, ein ziemlich einsamer noch dazu, schon ein wenig ins Träumen geraten. William riß sich zusammen. Aber sie war seine Gouvernante und für seine _Kinder_ da, und nicht für ihn und seine einsamen Nächte. Er durfte noch nicht einmal daran _denken_! William seufzte ein wenig frustriert und nahm sich vor, so wenig wie möglich Kontakt mit ihr zu pflegen und ein strenger Dienstherr zu sein. Er würde sich nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen, soviel stand fest.

Sie brauchten zwei Tage, um nach Derbyshire zu kommen und je näher sie Pemberley kamen, um so aufgeregter wurde Elizabeth. Am meisten machte ihr Sorge, daß sie sich in dem riesigen Anwesen womöglich lebendig begraben fühlen könnte – außer Mr. Darcy und seinen Kindern gab es sonst nur noch die anderen Dienstboten. Die Kinder waren ja ganz reizend, aber Mr. Darcy sprach kaum mit ihr und war alles in allem ihr gegenüber eher abweisend. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie nicht leiden konnte oder was er sonst an ihr auszusetzen hatte. Manchmal sah er sie richtiggehend streng an. Und zu seinen Kindern konnte er so nett sein! _Das konnte ja heiter werden,_ dachte Elizabeth bedrückt und fragte sich zum hundertsten mal, ob sie vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Das Anwesen an sich verzauberte sie jedoch vom ersten Augenblick an. Der Park, durch den sie fuhren, erstreckte sich über mehrere Meilen, bis sie überhaupt erst einmal das Gebäude zu sehen bekamen. Elizabeth saß mit offenem Mund in der Kutsche und nahm alle Eindrücke begierig und gleichzeitig nahezu ungläubig in sich auf. Es war einfach wunderschön hier. Bäume, Blumen, weite Grasflächen, Bäche und Seen – und dann der unerwartete Blick auf Pemberley selbst, das majestätisch am Ufer eines Sees lag und in der Sonne regelrecht erstrahlte. Ein Traum. Selbst William mußte über das andächtige Staunen seines neuen Kindermädchens lächeln.

Sie hielten vor dem großen Portal des Hauses und wurden von einer älteren Dame begrüßt, die die Stufen der großen Freitreppe heruntereilte und sofort von Hannah und Alexander bestürmt wurde.

„Miss Hannah! Master Alexander! Wie schön, euch wieder hierzuhaben! Ich habe euch so vermißt!" Sie lachten, riefen und strahlten um die Wette und noch nicht einmal der Hausherr wagte es, die fröhliche Begrüßungsrunde zu stören. Er stand geduldig ein wenig abseits und schmunzelte leicht vor sich hin.

„Master William! Willkommen zuhause," begrüßte sie ihren Dienstherrn und warf dann Elizabeth einen interessierten Blick zu. „Und sie müssen Miss Bennet sein," stellte sie fest. Elizabeth nickte. Natürlich, der Herr von Pemberley würde sein Personal nicht im unklaren darüber lassen, daß eine neue Gouvernante hier und heute Einzug halten würde. Er war in diesen Dingen sicherlich sehr korrekt. „Ich bin Mrs. Reynolds, die Haushälterin hier. Herzlich willkommen auf Pemberley!"

Elizabeth lächelte die freundliche Dame an und mochte sie sofort. Sie hatte ein herzliches, warmes Wesen. Daß sie den Haushalt mit eiserner Faust regierte, würde sie später noch genauer feststellen.

„Lassen sie uns hineingehen, Mrs. Reynolds," schlug William vor und sie folgten den aufgeregt giggelnden Kindern die Treppe hoch ins Haus.

Elizabeth sah sich staunend um. Was für ein Palast! Alles hier wirkte sehr geschmackvoll, sehr luxuriös, aber in keinster Weise übertrieben oder aufdringlich. Das Haus war mit viel Liebe, Stil und Geschmack eingerichtet worden, keine Frage. Irgendwie hatte sie einen dunklen, mit Möbeln vollgestellten alten Kasten erwartet, aber nicht diese hellen, sonnigen, freundlichen Räume. Elizabeth fühlte sich sofort wohl hier.

„Mrs. Reynolds, am besten, sie zeigen Miss Bennet gleich ihr Zimmer und lassen ihr Gepäck nach oben bringen." Mrs. Reynolds nickte. William warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr in der Eingangshalle. „Miss Bennet, sie werden sich sicher ein wenig frischmachen und ausruhen wollen. Ich sehe sie dann beim Abendessen um sechs Uhr, wenn sie möchten." Er wartete Elizabeths Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern verbeugte sich knapp und verschwand durch eine der vielen Türen.

Elizabeth sah Mrs. Reynolds fragend an. Die Haushälterin lächelte beruhigend. "Kommen sie, meine Liebe. Ich zeige ihnen zuerst einmal ihr Zimmer. Dann können sie mir all ihre Fragen stellen." Sie drückte ihr ermutigend die Hand und Elizabeth folgte ihr nach oben in den ersten Stock.

„Der rechte Flügel ist den Privatzimmern der Familie vorbehalten," sagte Mrs. Reynolds und wies auf einen langen Gang mit einer großen Anzahl von Türen. „Master William wünscht, daß sie auf der anderen Seite ein Zimmer beziehen. So sind sie nicht allzuweit von den Kinderzimmern entfernt." Sie wandte sich nach links und öffnete gleich die erste Tür. Elizabeth betrat zögernd das Zimmer. Es war geräumig, luftig und sehr hübsch eingerichtet. Eher etwas feminin. Elizabeth staunte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, eine solch luxuriöse Kammer zu bekommen. Mrs. Reynolds bemerkte ihr Erstaunen und schmunzelte.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt ihnen. Es ist normalerweise ein Gästezimmer. Und hier hinten," sie ging Elizabeth voran und öffnete eine Tür, die diese noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, „ist ihr persönliches Badezimmer." Elizabeth machte große Augen.

Mrs. Reynolds hatte vor wenigen Tagen einen ausführlichen Brief ihres Herrn erhalten mit genauen Anweisungen. Sie wunderte sich ehrlich gesagt ein bißchen. Ein Kindermädchen war schließlich auch nur eine Angestellte, und normalerweise hätte sie eine Kammer im Dienstbotentrakt beziehen sollen. Auch die Mahlzeiten hätte sie niemals mit Master William einnehmen dürfen, aber er schien darauf zu bestehen. Diese Miss Bennet hier schien in der Tat einen etwas anderen Status zu genießen. Die Haushälterin nahm sich vor, die Augen offenzuhalten. Miss Bennet war etwas zu jung für diese Position, wie sie fand. Jung und sehr hübsch. Und Master William lebte schon viel zu lange alleine – er würde doch nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich nun noch eine Mätresse zu halten, getarnt als Gouvernante? Aber nein, das wäre nicht sein Stil.

Elizabeth war vollkommen hingerissen von ihrer neuen Bleibe. Es war für sie Luxus pur. Das Bett sah bequem aus, sie hatte genügend Platz und hey! ein eigenes Badezimmer! Sogar ein kleines Bücherregal gab es hier, allerdings hatte es nur wenig an lesbarem Bestand. In ihrer Freizeit konnte sie auf der gepolsterten Fensterbank sitzen und den wundervollen Ausblick auf den Park und den kleinen Ententeich genießen.

Mrs. Reynolds lächelte über die spontane Begeisterung der jungen Frau. Sie war ihr keinesfalls unsympathisch, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte ein offenes, freundliches Wesen und die Kinder schienen sie zu mögen. Es war vielmehr Master William, um den sie sich Gedanken machte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Elizabeths Gepäck wurde hereingebracht. „Soll ich ihnen jemanden schicken, der ihnen beim Auspacken hilft, Miss Bennet? Oder möchten sie erst einmal ausruhen und sich frischmachen? Vielleicht möchten sie ein heißes Bad nehmen und sich den Staub der Reise abwaschen?"

Elizabeth betrachtete ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten. Dafür brauchte sie keine Hilfe, es wäre ihr auch irgendwie unangenehm, schließlich war auch sie nur eine Angestellte hier. Aber ein heißes Bad! Sie schloß verträumt die Augen. Doch durfte sie sich das erlauben?

„Ein Bad wäre wundervoll, Mrs. Reynolds. Wenn es wirklich nichts ausmacht…?"

„Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe. Sie werden sich viel besser fühlen, wenn der Straßenstaub weg ist. Master William hat auch bereits nach heißem Wasser verlangt, es macht also keinen Unterschied. Ich schicke ihnen gleich eines der Mädchen, Miss Bennet."

„Danke sehr, Mrs. Reynolds. Sie sind sehr freundlich."

Mrs. Reynolds lächelte. „Nicht doch."

Die Haushälterin wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als Elizabeth noch etwas einfiel. „Mrs. Reynolds?"

„Ja, meine Liebe?"

„Wo finde ich Mr. Darcy später?"

„Im Speisezimmer. Ich werde sie rechtzeitig abholen."

„Danke, Mrs. Reynolds." Elizabeth war beruhigt. Sie würde sich in diesem riesigen Haus sicher niemals alleine zurechtfinden!

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat eines der Hausmädchen Elizabeths Zimmer und stellte sich als Kathy vor. Kathy war ein zierliches, hübsches Ding – und ein wenig schüchtern. Sie gestand Elizabeth, daß sie erst seit einigen Tagen hier arbeitete und bat sie verschämt, ein wenig Geduld mit ihr zu haben, falls sie am Anfang zu viele Fehler machte und daß sie sie doch bitte immer darauf hinweisen sollte. Elizabeth fand das Geständnis rührend und mochte das Mädchen auf den ersten Blick.

„Weißt du, Kathy, ich habe heute auch meinen ersten Tag hier und kenne mich überhaupt nicht aus. Wir werden uns zusammen hier zurechtfinden müssen, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen war erleichtert über die Antwort der freundlichen, jungen Frau und begann mit großem Enthusiasmus, ihrer neuen Herrin mit dem Bad zu helfen.

Kathy hatte ein großes Talent, was Frisuren und Kopfschmuck anging. Als sie nach einer Stunde wiederkam, waren Elizabeths Haare schon gut getrocknet und Kathy begann mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie bürstete die langen, dunklen Locken ihrer Herrin sehr sorgfältig und steckte sie dann mit wenigen Handgriffen, aber sehr elegant, zu einer reizenden Frisur auf. Elizabeth war von ihren Künsten sehr angetan.

„Du bist eine wahre Künstlerin, Kathy!" staunte sie und besah sich erfreut im Spiegel. Das Mädchen wurde rot und wehrte das Kompliment verlegen ab. „Doch, bist du!" wiederholte Elizabeth und lachte „Ich bin mit solchen Dingen sehr untalentiert.". Sie ließ sich noch von ihr beim Anziehen helfen und fuhr dann regelrecht zusammen, als die große Uhr die sechste Stunde schlug. Zeit fürs Abendessen und Zeit für Mr. Darcy.

William war natürlich auch bewußt, daß es nicht so ganz korrekt war, mit dem Kindermädchen zu Abend zu essen. Aber er wollte höflich sein an ihrem ersten Abend. Außerdem hatten sie einiges zu besprechen. Na schön, das hätten sie auch morgen in seinem Arbeitszimmer tun können. Und ja, ganz ehrlich gesagt, er hatte nichts dagegen, seine Mahlzeiten in Gesellschaft eines hübschen, jungen Mädchens einzunehmen. Oder vielmehr seine Mahlzeiten generell in _irgendjemandes_ Gesellschaft einzunehmen – so ganz alleine hier zu leben, konnte einen auf die Dauer doch ziemlich langweilen. Die Kinder bekamen ihr Abendessen bereits um fünf Uhr. Danach durften sie noch solange aufbleiben, bis ihr Vater nach seinem Essen zu ihnen kam und sie zu Bett brachte. Das ließ er sich auch nicht nehmen.

Mrs. Reynolds erschien pünktlich mit dem Glockenschlag und holte Elizabeth ab. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich den Weg zu merken, aber ohne Erfolg. Hoffentlich brachte sie jemand später wieder nach oben! Ob sie vorsichtshalber Brotkrumen auf ihrem Rückweg streuen sollte, damit sie morgen früh den Weg nach unten wieder fand?

Mr. Darcy erhob sich höflich, als Elizabeth den Raum betrat und schob ihr galant einen Stuhl zurecht. Sie sah ganz bezaubernd aus heute abend, fand er, sie duftete frisch nach Seife und einem Hauch von Rosenwasser. Das schlichte Kleid, das sie trug, brachte ihre weiche, weibliche Figur aufs angenehmste zur Geltung – und besonders apart anzuschauen war ihr Dekolleté, das nur ein kleines, rotes Granatkreuz zierte. William ertappte sich dabei, daß er, als er hinter ihrem Stuhl stand, ziemlich dreist in ihren Ausschnitt starrte und wurde rot. Nicht nur das, auch ein weiterer Körperteil in seinen unteren Regionen war zum Leben erwacht, was ihm überaus peinlich war. Schnell wandte er sich ab und nahm auf seinem Stuhl platz. Hoffentlich hatte Miss Bennet nichts bemerkt. Er seufzte innerlich und gestand sich widerwillig ein, daß er sich wohl doch einsamer fühlte, als er zugeben wollte. Aber nicht das Kindermädchen, _laß die Finger vom Kindermädchen, Darce! _ermahnte er sich selbst.

„Ich hoffe, ihr Zimmer ist zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, Miss Bennet," sagte er etwas förmlich. Elizabeth strahlte. „Oh ja, vielen Dank, Sir. Es ist ganz wundervoll."

William nickte. Er konnte seinen Blick nur zögernd von ihren funkelnden Augen abwenden. Das Essen wurde serviert und sie aßen einige Augenblicke still und schweigend vor sich hin.

„Pemberley ist ein ganz reizendes Anwesen, Sir," fuhr Elizabeth fort, als die Stille unangenehm zu werden schien. „Ich fürchte nur, ich werde mich hoffnungslos verirren!"

„Oh, es ist nicht so schwierig, wie es aussieht," meinte William. „Ich werde Mrs. Reynolds bitten, ihnen morgen früh gleich eine ausführliche Tour durch das Haus zu geben."

„Danke, Sir," sagte Elizabeth höflich. Sie fragte sich, ob sie den Herrn des Hauses oft zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Wieder aßen sie schweigend weiter. Elizabeth fand es anstrengend, immer diejenige zu sein, die die Konversation am laufen hielt. „Wann werden sie mich über meine Aufgaben in Kenntnis setzen, Sir?" begann sie in der Hoffnung, daß er zu diesem Thema etwas mehr zu sagen hatte.

„Wir setzen uns morgen früh zusammen und reden in Ruhe über alles. Ich habe bereits einen Zeitplan ausgearbeitet. Alexander wird ab Herbst einen Tutor erhalten, der ihm Naturwissenschaften und klassische Sprachen beibringt. Sie werden dann ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Hannah haben."

„Wieso darf Hannah diese Dinge nicht ebenfalls lernen?"

William schaute sie überrascht an. „Weil sie ein Mädchen ist, ganz einfach. In der Zeit, in der sie ihr Handarbeiten oder Malen oder was auch immer an weiblichen Fertigkeiten beibringen, hat Alexander eben anderen Unterricht." _Was für eine Frage! _Beinahe hätte er laut aufgelacht.

„Ich finde das nicht gerecht, Sir! Wieso darf Hannah…"

Williams Blick war eisig geworden und Elizabeth biß sich auf die Zunge. „Miss Bennet, seien sie beruhigt, daß ich selbst am besten weiß, was gut und _gerecht_ für meine Kinder ist. Ich möchte sie bitten, diese Entscheidungen mir zu überlassen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Aber Sir, es ist…"

„_Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?_" wiederholte er leise, mit drohendem Unterton.

Elizabeth nickten widerwillig. „Ja, Sir," murmelte sie kaum hörbar.

Der Rest des Abendessens verlief fast komplett in Schweigen und gleich nach dem Dessert zog Elizabeth sich zurück.

William nahm seinen Kaffee in der Bibliothek ein und seufzte. Er hatte es geahnt. So reizend und verführerisch diese Miss Bennet auch aussah, so vorlaut und unbesonnen war ihr Mundwerk. Er ahnte, es wäre ganz sicher nicht das letzte Mal, daß sie aneinandergeraten würden. Sie hatte für seinen Geschmack ein zu unberechenbares, wildes Temperament. Nachdenklich goß er sich einen Brandy ein und starrte in die Flammen des Kamins. Sie sollte ihr hitziges Temperament für andere Gelegenheiten aufsparen, dachte er und erregende Gedanken kamen ihm unaufgefordert in den Sinn – er sah Elizabeth unter sich auf seinem Bett liegen,wild, sich windend, mit langen, offenen Haaren, die über das Kissen flossen. Sie war kaum zu bändigen in ihrer wilden Lust, aber er hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff fest, beherrschte sie, wurde eins mit ihr bis sie schließlich... Nein. William schloß gequält die Augen. Nein, so ging das nicht weiter. Die Frau war erst wenige Stunden hier in seinem Haus und brachte ihn schon um den Verstand. Verdammt noch mal, er war eben auch nur ein Mann und kein Heiliger.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – der erste Tag _

Elizabeth ahnte von den Qualen ihres Dienstherren glücklicherweise nichts. Hätte sie davon geahnt – sie wäre vermutlich gleich am nächsten Tag abgereist. Aber sie war wütend auf ihn. Wieso durfte Hannah nicht auch die klassischen Sprachen lernen? Oder Naturwissenschaften? Nur weil sie ein Mädchen war? Er war so ungerecht! Wieso sollte das Kind seine Zeit damit verschwenden, Tischdecken und Taschentücher zu besticken, während sie etwas sinnvolles machen konnte? Hannah war ein intelligentes, aufgewecktes Kind und ihr Vater so ein engstirniger Kerl! Elizabeth schäumte. Aber sie ließ sich nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Sie würde morgen noch einmal mit ihm sprechen, nahm sie sich vor.

Als Elizabeth am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, stellte sie fest, daß sie keine Ahnung hatte, zu welchen Zeiten man hier üblicherweise das Frühstück einnahm. Draußen lugte die Sonne bereits über den Spitzen der Bäume hervor, also konnte sie wohl bedenkenlos aufstehen. Mr. Darcy hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wann er sie heute zu sehen wünschte geschweige denn, wann sie mit dem Unterricht anfangen sollte. Sie hoffte, sie hatte ihre Stellung überhaupt noch. Er war doch ziemlich wütend auf sie gewesen gestern abend, so dachte sie und biß sich auf die Lippe. Aber dann warf sie stolz den Kopf zurück. Sie war im Recht gewesen. Es gab keinen Grund, Hannah von diesen „höheren Studien" auszuschließen, nur weil sie ein Mädchen war. Sie blieb dabei, es war einfach ungerecht.

Als hätte sie es gespürt, daß ihre Herrin wach geworden war, klopfte es kurze Zeit später an die Tür und Kathy trat leise ins Zimmer. Effektiv und mit erfahrenen Händen half sie Elizabeth beim Anziehen und bald war diese fertig für ihren ersten Arbeitstag. Kathy verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als sie Elizabeth nach unten begleitete und sie prompt in die falsche Richtung lief. „Der Frühstückssalon ist dort drüben, Miss," korrigierte sie sanft.

„Oh ja, natürlich. Glaubst du, ich werde mich je hier zurechtfinden, Kathy?" seufzte sie und ihre Zofe nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Miss. Es ist gar nicht so schwierig."

Elizabeth holte tief Luft und betrat den Frühstückssalon. Mr. Darcy saß alleine am Tisch. Er hatte sein Frühstück bereits beendet und nur noch eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen. Dazu las er die Morgenzeitung. Als Elizabeth eintrat, erhob er sich höflich.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Bennet. Ich hoffe sehr, sie hatten eine gute erste Nacht hier auf Pemberley." Kein Lächeln erhellte seine Züge, und so nickte Elizabeth lediglich und dankte ihm höflich. William vergrub sich wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Eine gute Nacht – das konnte man von der seinigen weiß Gott nicht behaupten! Er hatte lange wachgelegen und sich vergebens bemüht, nicht mehr an Elizabeth zu denken. Es ging einfach nicht. Immer wieder tauchte sie vor seinem geistigen Auge auf – in seinen Armen, in seinem Bett. Wild, ungezähmt, leidenschaftlich, verlockend, erregend.Die Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig. Und das jetzt schon.

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn und nahm ein wenig Toast. Sie hatte keinen großen Hunger. Ein Bediensteter goß ihr Kaffee ein und wurde dann wieder eins mit der Wand, wo er auf weitere Befehle wartete. William beendete kurz darauf seine Morgenlektüre (er konnte sich sowieso nicht mehr konzentrieren in ihrer Gegenwart), trank seinen Kaffee aus und faltete die Zeitung sorgfältig zusammen.

„Miss Bennet, sobald sie fertig sind, möchte ich gerne mit ihnen über ihre Aufgaben sprechen. Bitte kommen sie in mein Arbeitszimmer. Aber sie brauchen sich nicht zu beeilen."

Er verbeugte sich knapp und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Frühstückssalon.

Elizabeth rollte die Augen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, daß er unhöflich war – auch wenn es eher eine kühle Höflichkeit war – aber trotzdem hatte sie Schwierigkeiten mit der Art, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhielt. Sie war sicher, er mochte sie nicht und würde nur nach einem Grund suchen, sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loszuwerden. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so geschickt, ihn noch einmal wegen Hannah anzusprechen. Es würde sowieso noch eine Weile dauern, bis Alexanders Lehrer kam und wer weiß, vielleicht normalisierte sich ihr Verhältnis ja bis dahin ein wenig. Sie konnte es nur hoffen.

Elizabeth knabberte nachdenklich an ihrem Toast. Sie war gespannt, was er unter „Aufgaben" verstand. Sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, daß er einem Großteil des Unterrichts beiwohnen würde, nur um sie zu korrigieren und zu kritisieren! Das würde sie nicht aushalten. Wenn er kein Vertrauen zu ihr hatte, dann... Elizabeth fühlte schon wieder einen leichten Ärger in sich aufziehen, obwohl sie noch gar kein Wort über ihre zukünftige Arbeit gesprochen hatten. Sie riß sich zusammen. Das war etwas, was sie sich unbedingt abgewöhnen mußte: voreilige Schlüsse ziehen, immer bereits im vorhinein glauben zu wissen, was geschehen, wie Leute reagieren würden. Vielleicht ließ er ihr ja auch völlig freie Hand, wer wußte es schon.

Da sie sowieso nichts mehr aß, konnte sie sich genauso gut jetzt schon in die Höhle des Löwen begeben. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Nein, er würde sie schon nicht fressen. Sie fürchtete sich doch sonst vor nichts und niemanden! Elizabeth holte tief Luft und bat den Diener, sie zu Mr. Darcys Arbeitszimmer zu bringen. Sie hatten in der Tat viel zu besprechen.

William sah überrascht auf, als Elizabeth nur zehn Minuten nach ihm sein Arbeitszimmer betrat. Er hatte gerade begonnen, sich einigen wichtigen Dokumenten zu widmen, als sie auch schon anklopfte. Er erhob sich und trat auf sie zu.

„Miss Bennet, ich hoffe, sie haben ausgiebig gefrühstückt und sich nicht wegen mir beeilt?" fragte er und sah regelrecht besorgt aus, zu Elizabeths Verwunderung.

„Ja, danke, Sir. Ich habe morgens nie viel Hunger." Was nicht so ganz stimmte.

Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, beließ es aber dabei. „Nun gut." Er führte sie zu einer bequem aussehenden Sitzgruppe am Fenster und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen. Elizabeth wählte die Couch, William ließ sich auf einem Sessel links von ihr nieder. Sie fand es sympathisch, daß er die Polstermöbel gewählt und sich nicht hinter seinem massiven Schreibtisch verschanzt hatte.

„Dann lassen sie uns ein wenig über ihre Aufgaben reden," sagte er und Elizabeth nickte. Er rieb sich über die Augen und überlegte einen Moment. „Ich glaube, wir haben noch nicht einmal über ihr Gehalt gesprochen, Miss Bennet," begann er. „Ich dachte an 100 Pfund im Jahr. Ihre Arbeitszeiten wären täglich außer sonntags, und wenn sie freie Tage brauchen, zum Beispiel, um nach hause zu fahren, können wir uns sicher einigen. Sind sie damit im Prinzip einverstanden? Wir müssten dann nur noch die tägliche Arbeitszeit besprechen."

100 Pfund! Elizabeth hatte große Augen bekommen. Das war äußerst großzügig. Dafür, daß er sie nicht leiden konnte...

„Sie sind sehr gütig, Sir. Natürlich bin ich einverstanden."

„Gut. Lassen sie uns den Tagesablauf diskutieren. Hannah und Alexander frühstücken normalerweise mit mir. Um zehn Uhr beginnen sie mit dem Unterricht, um 12:30 Uhr gibt es ein leichtes Mittagessen, falls die Bande Hunger hat. Anschließend machen sie eine kleine Ruhepause und um drei Uhr gibt es noch einmal zwei Stunden Unterricht. Ich habe entschieden, daß die beiden mittlerweile alt genug sind, am Abendessen um sechs Uhr teilzunehmen. Danach dürfen sie noch ein wenig aufbleiben, aber spätestens um neun Uhr sind sie im Bett."

Elizabeth nickte. Was sollte sie auch dagegen sagen. William beobachtete sie einen Augenblick schweigend. „Nun, mit dem Unterricht lasse ich ihnen soweit es geht freie Hand. Ein wenig lesen und schreiben können sie schon, aber das müssen sie natürlich weiter vertiefen. Ich möchte die beiden nicht zu stark unter Druck setzen, es soll auch noch genügend Zeit zum Spielen bleiben. Und..." er machte eine kurze Pause, „ich habe auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sie mit ihnen nach draußen gehen. Man kann von der Natur ganz wunderbar lernen, nicht wahr? Gibt es Gebiete, auf denen sie besondere Qualitäten aufweisen, Miss Bennet? Geographie, Botanik vielleicht?"

Elizabeth überlegte. „Ich bin auf dem Land großgeworden, Sir. Mit Pflanzen und Tieren kenne ich mich recht gut aus. Auch sagt man mir ein Talent für Sprachen und Musik nach."

William nickte beifällig. „Sehr gut. Ich bin davon überzeugt, sie können den beiden umfassende Grundlagen vermitteln." Elizabeth wunderte sich über die Vorschußlorbeeren.

„Nur eins noch, Miss Bennet, damit wir uns richtig verstehen: Ich möchte nicht, daß sie den Kindern Unsinn beibringen wie zum Beispiel Schimpfwörter oder wie man sich von Fischen in die Zehen beißen läßt! Für solcherart Unfug bezahle ich sie nicht. Und ich werde keine Albernheiten dieser Art durchgehen lassen, sind wir uns da einig?"

Elizabeth wurde rot. „Sie meinen, wir dürfen keinen Spaß haben?"

William seufzte. „Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, daß sie eine Autoritätsperson sind und nicht die Spielgefährtin der beiden! Sie müssen Respekt vor ihnen haben, Miss Bennet, und sollen ihnen nicht auf der Nase herumtanzen! Die zwei kleinen Teufel merken relativ schnell, wenn sie freie Hand haben, glauben sie mir."

Elizabeth sagte nichts dazu. Sie war fest entschlossen, nicht allzu streng zu sein zu ihren beiden kleinen Schutzbefohlenen. Der Spaß beim Lernen sollte ihrer Meinung nach nicht zu kurz kommen.

William rieb sich erneut müde die Augen. Er würde keine Possen und sonstigen Unsinn dulden.

„Haben sie noch Fragen, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth überlegte, dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. „Ja, Sir. Ist es auch in Zukunft ihr Wunsch, daß ich meine Mahlzeiten mit ihnen einnehme? Ich meine...ich bin schließlich nur die Gouvernante und die anderen...ich meine..."

Sie unterbrach sich verlegen.

William verstand sie falsch. „Ist ihnen meine Gesellschaft so zuwider, Miss Bennet? Wenn sie es bevorzugen, mit dem übrigen Personal zu essen..." Er wandte den Blick ab und zuckte in falscher Gleichgültigkeit mit den Schultern. Es kränkte ihn, daß sie ihn ablehnte, daß sie noch nicht einmal mit ihm gemeinsam essen wollte.

„Oh nein, Sir, bitte verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Ich wollte nur Klarheit darüber. Es wäre mir äußerst peinlich, wenn ich heute abend in den Speisesaal käme und sie hätten mich dort nicht erwartet."

William war erleichtert und hätte beinahe gelacht. „Oh, ja, natürlich. Das hätten sie sicher mißverstehen können. Nein, Miss Bennet, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mir zu den Mahlzeiten Gesellschaft leisten würden."

„Danke, Sir. Es ist mir eine Ehre."

Zumal jetzt die Kinder beim Essen dabeisein würden – sicher wäre es nicht mehr so angestrengt wie gestern abend mit den Kleinen am Tisch.

„Gut. Dann könnten sie heute bereits mit dem Unterricht anfangen, nicht wahr? Ich lasse am besten gleich die Kinder holen. Wenn sie noch etwas brauchen an Material, Bücher finden sie in der Bibliothek. Natürlich," fügte er verlegen hinzu. „Dort findet man diese normalerweise, damit habe ich ihnen jetzt kein großes Geheimnis verraten."

Elizabeth kicherte. Konnte er tatsächlich sogar einen kleinen Spaß machen?

„Im ersten Stock habe ich einen kleinen Unterrichtsraum einrichten lassen, den sie primär benutzen können, aber ihnen stehen auch alle anderen Räume zur Verfügung, bis auf mein Arbeitszimmer. Wenn sie etwas brauchen, wenden sie sich an Mrs. Reynolds."

Elizabeth nickte und William ließ nach Hannah und Alexander schicken. Nur wenige Minuten später betraten die Kinder zögernd das Arbeitszimmer. Elizabeth wunderte sich ein wenig über ihre verängstigten Mienen und ihr plötzlich ungewohnt schüchternes Verhalten. William lächelte – wie fast immer, wenn er seine Sprößlinge sah.

Er winkte sie zu sich. „Keine Angst, ihr habt nichts verbrochen," sagte er beruhigend. Erklärend wandte er sich an Elizabeth. „Normalerweise betreten sie diesen Raum nur, wenn sie etwas angestellt haben und sich ihre Strafe abholen. Mein Arbeitszimmer ist im allgemeinen tabu, es sei denn, ich bitte jemanden hinein."

„Ah," machte Elizabeth. Das erklärte natürlich einiges. Ob er die beiden wohl sehr streng bestrafte normalerweise? Trotz seiner Versicherung fühlten sich die Kinder nicht so ganz wohl. Sie trauten dem Frieden offenbar nicht.

„Hannah, Alexander, Miss Bennet wird nun mit eurem Unterricht beginnen. Ich erwarte, daß ihr auf sie hört, euch ordentlich benehmt und immer gut aufpaßt. Miss Bennet wird mir berichten, wie ihr euch anstellt und wenn sie Grund zur Klage hat, werdet ihr die Konsequenzen tragen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Papa," murmelten sie und senkten den Blick.

„Gut. Dann dürft ihr jetzt gehen." Alle drei wandten sich um und wollten das Arbeitszimmer verlassen, als William noch etwas einfiel. „Ach, Miss Bennet? Hat Mrs. Reynolds ihnen heute morgen wie versprochen das Haus gezeigt?"

Elizabeth wurde rot. Sie hatte so lange geschlafen, daß sie gar nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte. „Ich fürchte, ich bin schuld, daß es nicht geklappt hat, Sir," murmelte sie. „Ich habe verschlafen."

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Vielleicht können sie es morgen nachholen."

Elizabeth nickte. Da er nichts mehr sagte, verließ sie mit den Kindern das ehrfurchtgebietende Zimmer und folgte ihnen nach oben, in den neueingerichteten Unterrichtsraum.

William hörte sie zu dritt kichern, als sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machten und seufzte wieder. Irgendwie hatte er seine Zweifel daran, daß Elizabeth für die zwei kleinen Teufel eine Respektsperson sein würde.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – ein Sprung in den Teich _

Die ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden liefen besser als gedacht. Elizabeth ließ sich von beiden Kindern zeigen, wie groß ihre Kenntnisse im Lesen und Schreiben bereits waren und beide waren sehr erpicht darauf, sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen. Sie arbeiteten richtig ernsthaft und waren alle drei äußerst erstaunt, als die Glocke so schnell schon zum Mittagessen rief.

Dort sahen die Kinder ihren Vater wieder und sie bestürmten ihn beide sofort und plapperten wild drauf los, was sie schon alles gelernt hatten. William konnte sie kaum stoppen, aber er war durchaus erfreut, daß sie Spaß am Lernen hatten. Hoffentlich war ihre Euphorie dauerhaft.

„Papa, Papa, Lizzy hat versprochen, heute nachmittag mit uns zum Teich zu gehen. Sie will uns die Frösche und Kröten zeigen!" rief Alexander ganz aufgeregt.

„Alexander, was habe ich gesagt, wie ihr eure Gouvernante anzureden habt?" fragte William streng.

„Miss Bennet," kam es leise zurück.

„Richtig. Bitte haltet euch daran."

„Ja, Papa."

„Bitte achten sie ebenfalls darauf, Miss Bennet," fügte er hinzu, an Elizabeth gewandt. Sie nickte bloß schweigend. Es störte sie nicht im geringsten, wenn die Kinder sie Lizzy nannten. _Miss Bennet_ – das hörte sich so alt an!

Nach dem Essen mußten die Zwillinge ein wenig ruhen, aber sie waren so aufgeregt, daß sie kaum still liegen konnten. Endlich war es soweit: Sie durften aufstehen und mit Elizabeth an den Teich gehen.

William hatte sich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Er hatte viele Dokumente durchzugehen, Briefe zu beantworten, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sein vorzüglicher Verwalter, Mr. Reynolds, der Ehemann seiner Haushälterin, nahm ihm zwar sehr viel ab, aber es blieb noch genug für ihn zu tun. Und die Entscheidungen mußte natürlich er selber treffen. Einiges war zwangsweise liegengeblieben, als William in Hertfordshire unterwegs gewesen war.

Es war wieder ein wundervoller, sonniger und sehr warmer Tag heute. Erstaunlich warm für Derbyshire. William hatte die großen Glastüren weit geöffnet, die zum Park hinausgingen und es sich zum lesen seiner Dokumente auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Da er alleine war und in seinem Allerheiligsten höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gestört werden würde, hatte er seine Jacke ausgezogen, das Halstuch gelockert und saß nur in Hemdsärmeln da. Von draußen kam eine sanfte Brise hereingeweht, Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihm ganz frische selbstgemachte und kühle Limonade bereitgestellt und so ließ es sich äußerst angenehm arbeiten.

William hatte sich gerade einen Bericht vorgenommen, als er draußen laute Stimmen und das Gelächter der Kinder hörte. Er schmunzelte. Schön, daß Elizabeth...äh...Miss Bennet ein wenig frischen Wind hereinbrachte. Offenbar konnte sie ja auch ganz ernsthaft mit den Kindern lernen, warum sollten sie nicht auch ein bißchen Spaß haben. Er war ein großer Befürworter vom Lernen in der freien Natur und ließ Hannah und Alexander so oft nach draußen, wie es ging. Es gefiel ihm, daß Elizabeth – Miss Bennet – das ähnlich sah.

Sein Lächeln verblaßte jedoch bereits Sekunden später. Das Gelächter und die lauten Stimmen kamen näher, sehr nahe, und plötzlich hörte er Miss Bennet rufen: „Los, wer zuerst am Teich ist, darf dem Frosch einen Namen geben!" Und Sekunden später sah er die drei lachend und schreiend an seinen Fenstern in Richtung Teich vorbeirennen. Mit offenem Mund sah William der fröhlichen Bande nach – keiner von ihnen trug Schuhe und Strümpfe.

William starrte ihnen fassungslos hinterher. Wettrennen? Barfuß? Fröschen einen Namen geben? War Miss Bennet übergeschnappt? Er griff nach seiner Jacke und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, um seiner Gouvernante ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen, als es klopfte und Mr. Reynolds eintrat. „Ich habe sämtliche Dokumente dabei, Sir. Sie brauchen nur noch zu unterschreiben. Und die Verträge habe ich auch mitgebracht."

William legte zögernd seine Jacke zurück. Er hatte ganz vergessen, daß er heute einen langen Termin mit seinem Verwalter hatte. Nun gut. Er konnte Miss Bennet auch später noch zur Rede stellen.

Sie waren etwa eine halbe Stunde in ihre Dokumente vertieft, als sie plötzlich durch einen lauten Hilfeschrei aufgeschreckt wurden. Es kam aus Richtung des Teichs. William und Mr. Reynolds sahen sich kurz alarmiert an, sprangen dann gleichzeitig auf und rannten zum Teich hinunter.

Sie fanden eine am Ufer stehende, schreiende Hannah vor, einen triefend nassen Alexander, der nicht minder laut schrie, sowie eine hilflos im Teich paddelnde Miss Bennet, die zwar nicht schrie, aber immer wieder im Wasser unterging. Sie war zu weit vom rettenden Ufer weg und es war offensichtlich, daß sie nicht schwimmen konnte.

William zögerte keine Sekunde. Er sprang sofort ins Wasser und mit nur wenigen Schwimmstößen war er schnell bei ihr. Der Teich sah harmlos genug aus, aber das täuschte. Er fiel relativ schnell ziemlich tief ab und war zur Mitte hin sogar mehrere Meter tief.

Elizabeth hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihr Kleid hatte sich so mit Wasser vollgesogen, daß es sie in die Tiefe ziehen wollte, und sie konnte einfach nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Als William sie erreichte, war ihr bereits alles egal und sie hätte sich ohne weitere Gegenwehr in ihr nasses Schicksal ergeben. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit für William, sie ans Ufer zu bringen. Sie hing leblos in seinem Arm, ihr Kleid war schwer geworden und mit Mr. Reynolds Hilfe schafften sie es schließlich, eine völlig entkräftete Elizabeth aus dem See zu ziehen. Sie hatte viel Wasser geschluckt und lag, halb spuckend, halb vor Erschöpfung und Angst weinend im Gras.

William zog es fast das Herz zusammen, sie so zu sehen. Sie sah plötzlich so zerbrechlich und hilflos aus, so elend, daß er sich, ohne zu überlegen, neben sie setzte und tröstend in die Arme nahm. Beruhigend strich er ihr über die klatschnassen Haare und murmelte leise auf sie ein. Elizabeth wurde – wahrscheinlich auch bedingt durch Williams Nähe – langsam wieder ruhiger und hörte irgendwann auf zu zittern. „Geht es ihnen etwas besser, Miss Bennet?" fragte er fürsorglich und schaute sie besorgt an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und warm und Elizabeth konnte nicht anders – sie kuschelte sich wie eine kleine Katze in seine Arme und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Ihr war kalt, und obwohl auch William klatschnaß war, gab ihr seine körperliche Nähe Trost und sie fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt bei ihm.

William schaute verwundert auf sie hinab, aber er ließ sie gewähren. Er mußte zugeben, es fühlte sich sehr gut an, sie im Arm zu halten. Ihren weichen, wenn auch jetzt ziemlich kühlen Körper zu spüren. Jetzt, wo die Aufregung etwas vorüber war und sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, fiel ihm erst auf, daß ihr nasses Kleid an ihr wie eine zweite Haut klebte. Es war hochgerutscht und unter dem Saum lugten ihre Füße und ein Teil der Beine hervor, aber als sein Blick dann nach oben glitt, zog er unbewußt scharf die Luft ein. Das Oberteil ihres hellen Kleides hatte sich eng – und sehr durchsichtig – über ihre wohlgeformten Brüste geschmiegt und er konnte sogar ihre hartgewordenen Nippel durch den dünnen Stoff schimmern sehen.

William wandte sofort verlegen den Blick ab. Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Jacke dabei, die er ihr überlegen konnte! Ihm war heiß geworden und verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen die zärtlichen, nein, _lustvollen_ Gedanken, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Nein, er durfte es nicht zulassen.

Glücklicherweise war Mr. Reynolds ein Mann der Tat, und in der Zeit, die William mit Elizabeth vertändelt hatte, kümmerte sich der Verwalter um die Kinder. Er erkundigte sich, ob ihnen etwas fehlte und als sie den Kopf schüttelten, wandte er sich schließlich wieder seinem Dienstherrn zu, der die frierende Elizabeth immer noch in den Armen hielt.

„Sir, vielleicht sollten wir Miss Bennet ins Haus bringen. Sie muß unbedingt aus den nassen Sachen raus, und sie und Master Alexander ebenfalls. Ich laufe schnell voraus und lasse alles für ein heißes Bad richten."

Er wartete die Zustimmung seines Herrn erst gar nicht ab und machte sich eilig auf den Weg, um alles nötige in die Wege zu leiten.

William riß sich zusammen. Er half Elizabeth auf die Füße, hielt sie aber weiterhin fest. Er hatte keine Lust, sie schon gehenzulassen, aber es war natürlich höchst unschicklich. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er sie noch in den Armen, eng an sich gepreßt, dann löste er sich zögernd von ihr.

„Lassen sie uns ins Haus gehen, Miss Bennet. Reynolds hat recht, wir müssen alle aus den nassen Sachen raus. Kommt, Kinder!"

Elizabeth klammerte sich an seinen Arm, wollte ihn offenbar nicht loslassen. Sie stand noch immer unter Schock und brachte keinen Ton heraus, starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

William kaute nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe. Was sollte er bloß mit ihr machen? _Vor allen Dingen zunächst einmal den Blick von ihren Brüsten abwenden!_ schalt er sich selbst. Sollte er sie tragen? Schließlich entschloß er sich dazu, ihr einen Arm um die Taille zu legen und sie langsam zum Haus zu führen. Hannah, die Elizabeth besorgt beobachtet hatte, ging auf ihrer anderen Seite und griff nach ihrer Hand. In dieser Formation sahen sie nicht ganz so unschicklich aus, fand William und nickte seiner Tochter dankbar zu. Alexander wollte nicht zurückbleiben und nahm Williams Hand in seine.

Triefendnass kamen sie nach einigen Minuten am Haus an, wo sie bereits von einer besorgten Mrs. Reynolds erwartet wurden. Sie fragte nicht groß nach, sondern übernahm sofort das Kommando. Wilson, Williams persönlicher Kammerdiener, stand schon bereit und folgte seinen Herrn gleich nach oben, während eines der Mädchen die Kinder in deren Zimmer brachte und Kathy sich um Elizabeth kümmerte. Mrs. Reynolds hatte veranlaßt, daß alle heiße Schokolade in die Zimmer gebracht bekamen. Sie fragte sich, wie das bloß geschehen konnte – alle naß bis auf Miss Hannah. Hoffentlich holte sich keiner eine Erkältung oder gar schlimmeres!

Alle vier – auch die nicht nassgewordene Hannah – nahmen ein heißes Bad, wurden in trockene Kleidung gesteckt und wärmten sich mit ihrer heißen Schokolade auf. Mrs. Reynolds schaute nach Elizabeth, die es am schlimmsten erwischt hatte und steckte sie sofort ins Bett. Elizabeth wehrte sich noch nicht einmal dagegen. Sämtliche Maßnahmen hatten nicht verhindern können, daß sie wieder am ganzen Leib zu zittern begonnen hatte und sich unwohl fühlte. Sie stand noch immer unter Schock und sprach kaum ein Wort. Kathy, ihre getreue Zofe, saß an ihrer Seite, bis sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

William und auch sein Sohn erholten sich hingegen schnell wieder. Beide hatten ein kurzes, heißes Bad genommen und nachdem William sich erkundigt hatte, wie es Elizabeth ging, wollte er wissen, was genau am Teich geschehen war. Elizabeths Zustand gefiel ihm gar nicht. Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihm gesagt, daß sie kaum etwas sagte und immer noch fror. Sie versprach, ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn sich etwas verändern sollte. Hannah und Alexander ahnten, daß sie nicht ungeschoren davonkommen würden. Zögernd begannen sie zu berichten.

„Wir haben nach den Fröschen gesucht," fing Hannah an. „Wir haben sie aber nur quaken hören, aber keinen gesehen. Lizzy hat..."

„Wie ist ihr Name?" unterbrach William scharf. _Sie lernten es nie!_

Hannah blickte schuldbewußt unter sich. „_Miss Bennet_ hat einen auf einem Seerosenblatt entdeckt, aber Alex und ich konnten ihn erst nicht sehen. Alex dann ist um den Teich herumgegangen und wollte ihn sich genauer anschauen." Sie warf ihrem Bruder einen auffordernden Blick zu, weiter zu berichten.

„Liz..._Miss Bennet_ hat gesagt, ich soll nicht so nahe ans Wasser, aber ich wollte den Frosch doch sehen und ihm einen Namen geben! Ich hab mich nur ein ganz kleines Stück vorgebeugt, da bin ich ausgerutscht und in den Teich gefallen."

William schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während Alexander fortfuhr.

„Miss Bennet ist hinter mir hergesprungen und hat mich aus dem Wasser gezogen. Dabei hat sie wohl den Grund unter den Füßen verloren und sie hat so gestrampelt und sie kann doch nicht schwimmen und ist immer mehr ins tiefe Wasser geraten und..." Der kleine Junge brach in Tränen aus.

William zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und tröstete ihn. „Na na, nicht weinen, Alex. Ssschh..." Auch Hannah war an die Seite ihres Vaters geklettert und er legte seinen anderen Arm um sie. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er seufzte. Was sollte er bloß mit ihnen machen? Die Kinder wußten sehr wohl, daß sie nicht zu nahe ans Wasser gehen durften. Sie konnten immer noch nicht schwimmen – ein Zustand, der sich umgehend ändern mußte. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, daß sie seine Befehle mißachtet hatten. Er bestrafte die zwei nicht gerne, aber in diesem Fall blieb ihm keine Wahl. Alex hatte in jedem Fall eine Strafe verdient. Er hatte nicht nur sich, sondern auch seine Gouvernante in Lebensgefahr gebracht. Und Elizabeth hatte immer noch an den Folgen zu leiden.

Elizabeth. Was sollte er mit _ihr_ anfangen? Er seufzte. Nun ja, sie hatte die beiden zum Wettrennen angestiftet, ohne Schuhe, ohne Strümpfe. Dafür mußte er sie zurechtweisen, keine Frage. Aber sie hatte Alexander nicht aufgefordert, ans oder gar ins Wasser zu gehen, sie hatte ihn sogar gewarnt und er hatte nicht auf sie gehört. Und sie war ihm dann ohne zu zögern nachgesprungen, obwohl sie nicht schwimmen konnte und beinahe selbst dabei ertrunken. Und jetzt lag sie krank in ihrem Bett. William fühlte sich miserabel bei dem Gedanken.

Er wartete, bis sein Sohn sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Der Junge wußte nur zu genau, was er falschgemacht hatte und nahm sich seinen Fehler sehr zu Herzen. „Wird Lizzy wieder gesund, Papa?" fragte er kaum hörbar und wieder liefen ein paar Tränchen über seine Wangen. William korrigierte ihn diesmal nicht. „Ich hoffe es, Alexander. Ich hoffe es sehr."

„Es tut mir so leid, Papa. Ich wollte Miss Bennet nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Aber du hast gewußt, daß ihr nicht ans Wasser gehen dürft und hast es trotzdem getan. Du wirst eine Woche lang das Haus nicht verlassen."

Alexander starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an. Eine Woche im Haus bleiben? Bei diesem wundervollen Sommerwetter? Das war grausam. Hausarrest war für die Kinder eine wesentlich härtere Strafe als jede körperliche Züchtigung – nicht, daß William sie jemals schon geschlagen hätte! Aber nicht raus zu dürfen – das war hart. Und das eine ganze Woche lang.

Alexander wollte etwas sagen, unterließ es dann aber. Er wußte, sein Vater würde nicht nachgeben und wenn er Pech hatte und ihn zu sehr verärgerte, würde er die Strafe vielleicht sogar noch verdoppeln. Also nahm er die Strafe mannhaft an, wenn auch mit Tränen in den Augen.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Krankheit und Hausarrest _

Elizabeth erschien an diesem Abend nicht zum Essen. William hatte ihr fürsorglich ein Tablett mit Suppe und Toast nach oben schicken lassen, aber sie war endlich in einen ruhigeren Schlaf gefallen und Mrs. Reynolds hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie zu wecken. Gegen abend hatte sie leichtes Fieber bekommen, das glücklicherweise nicht allzu sehr stieg. William ließ voller Sorge nach dem Arzt schicken, doch der konnte ihn beruhigen. In zwei, drei Tagen sollte sie wieder auf den Beinen sein. Sie brauchte nur ein wenig Erholung von dem Schock und das Fieber würde von selbst wieder sinken. Vor allem ausruhen sollte sie sich jetzt. William hatte angeordnet, daß die ganze Nacht über jemand an ihrer Seite saß und ihren Schlaf bewachte.

Elizabeth blieb zwei Tage im Bett, sehr gegen ihren Willen, aber William und Mrs. Reynolds bestanden darauf. Sie fühlte sich bereits am nächsten Nachmittag wieder gut und munter genug, aber William erlaubte es nicht, daß sie schon aufstand. Am zweiten Tag kam er in Begleitung seiner Kinder, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Die beiden kletterten sofort auf ihr Bett, was William wieder die Stirn runzeln ließ. „Nein, bitte lassen sie sie," murmelte Elizabeth und ließ sie sich an sie kuscheln.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Bennet?" erkundigte er sich höflich.

„Danke, gut genug, daß ich wieder aufstehen kann."

„Kommt nicht in Frage."

Elizabeth rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ich habe kein Fieber mehr, Sir. Ich fühle mich wohl!"

„Sie ruhen sich heute noch aus. Keine Widerrede! Morgen früh dürfen sie aufstehen."

„Sie sind ein Tyrann, Sir."

„Ich bin um ihr Wohl besorgt, weiter nichts."

Elizabeth funkelte ihn bloß an. Sie haßte es, wenn er ihr Vorschriften über Sachen machen wollte, die ihn nicht das geringste angingen!

„Es tut mir leid, Lizz...Miss Bennet, daß ich nicht auf sie gehört habe," ließ sich auf einmal Alexander mit leiser Stimme vernehmen. „Ich wollte nicht, daß sie ins Wasser fallen."

Elizabeth blickte auf das Kind in ihrem Arm, das so elend aussah, daß ihr fast das Herz brach. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Liebling," sagte sie und drückte ihn an sich. „Ich bin nicht so leicht zu zerstören. Das nächste mal paßt du besser auf, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge nickte ernst.

_Allerdings hätte ich nichts dagegen, noch einmal an der starken Brust deines Vaters zu kuscheln,_ dachte sie verträumt und erschrak fast sofort über diesen frivolen Gedanken.

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihren Arbeitgeber, aber William sah so abwesend aus, daß sie schmunzeln mußte. Sie wußte es nicht, aber er hatte gerade fast den gleichen Gedanken. Wie schön es sich angefühlt hatte, sie in den Armen zu halten...auch wenn sie über und über mit Algen bedeckt gewesen war und nach altem Wasser gerochen hatte... als sein träumerischer Blick auf eine feixende Elizabeth fiel, wurde er prompt rot.

„Ich werde den beiden nächste Woche das Schwimmen beibringen," murmelte William, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh! Darf ich mich bei diesem Kurs anmelden, Sir?"

William starrte sie verwundert an. „Miss Bennet, sie können unmöglich von mir erwarten, daß _ich_ ihnen das Schwimmen beibringe."

„Wieso nicht? Wenn ich wieder einmal jemanden retten muß? Oder selbst ins Wasser falle? Pemberley wimmelt vor Teichen und Seen und Flüssen! Hier zu leben kann für einen Nichtschwimmer schlichtweg lebensgefährlich sein!"

„Nein, es ist unmöglich."

„Dann werde ich den Unterricht nur noch im Haus abhalten und nicht mehr mit den Kindern nach draußen gehen," stellte Elizabeth kategorisch fest.

Entsetzte Blicke bei Hannah und Alexander.

„Miss Bennet, seien sie nicht albern. Zum Unterrichten muß man nicht schwimmen können."

„Ich dachte, sie sind um mein Wohl besorgt, Sir? Und dann wollen sie mich in Gefahr bringen!"

William fragte sich, ob sein Kindermädchen irgendwie einen Schaden zurückbehalten hatte von ihrem Sturz ins Wasser. Was redete sie da die ganze Zeit bloß für einen Unsinn?

„Bitte, Papa!" mischte sich Hannah ein. Die Aussicht, den kompletten Unterricht im Haus verbringen zu müssen, machte ihr große Sorge.

„Hannah, ich kann Miss Bennet nicht unterrichten! Es...es ist absolut unschicklich! Sie ist eine Frau!"

Wie stellte sie sich das vor?

„Vielleicht kann Mrs. Reynolds ihnen helfen, Miss Bennet?" schlug Alexander hilfsbereit vor.

„Soweit ich weiß, kann Mrs. Reynolds nicht schwimmen. Und auch sonst niemand von den weiblichen Angestellten. Sie sehen, Miss Bennet, es ist absolut unnötig, auf Pemberley schwimmen zu können." William wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Und ich wäre beinahe ertrunken, weil ich es nicht kann! Und überhaupt, warum sollen Frauen nicht schwimmen können?"

„Aber Papa!" rief Hannah, „ich bin auch eine Frau und du bringst mir das Schwimmen bei!"

William kapitulierte fast vor soviel weiblicher Logik. „Liebes, du bist ein _Kind_ und außerdem meine Tochter. Das ist etwas ganz anderes."

„Biiiiiiiiitte, Papa!"

„Nein."

„Bitte, Mr. Darcy!" kam es leise vom Bett.

William seufzte. Wie sollte das gehen? Er konnte sie unmöglich im Wasser festhalten, er würde sie anfassen müssen, damit sie nicht ertrank... nein, er konnte sie dort nicht berühren! Es war viel zu unschicklich. Und vor allen Dingen viel zu riskant für seinen eigenen Seelenfrieden.

„Ich helfe dir, Papa!" schlug Hannah vor.

„Nein, es geht nicht. Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr darüber hören."

William erhob sich, sammelte seine Kinder ein, die sich nur zögernd von ihrer Gouvernante trennen wollten, verbeugte sich kurz und verließ das Krankenzimmer.

Elizabeth drehte ihm eine Nase, als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie würde bei den Schwimmstunden mit den Kindern anwesend sein und es sollte doch mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn er sie nicht ebenfalls unterrichten würde! Sie fragte sich, ob es ihr tatsächlich nur ums Schwimmen ging oder nicht vielmehr darum, noch einmal in seinen Armen liegen zu dürfen. Er würde sie im Wasser festhalten müssen und wäre ihr nah... Elizabeth schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er mochte sie doch noch nicht einmal, ständig hatte er etwas zu kritisieren und andauernd machte er ihr Vorschriften – wieso sollte sie so erpicht darauf sein, seine Nähe zu spüren, von ihm berührt zu werden?

Weil er sie ohne zu Zögern aus dem Teich gerettet, sie in den Armen gehalten, sie gewärmt und beruhigt, sie nicht abgewiesen hatte. Und im nächsten Moment war er plötzlich wieder streng und absolut unnahbar. Elizabeth seufzte. Dieser Mann verwirrte sie _ohne Ende_.

Elizabeth wagte natürlich bei William einen Vorstoß, um Alexander vor seiner Strafe zu bewahren, und prompt gerieten sie sich darüber wieder in die Haare.

„Mischen sie sich bitte nicht in meine Erziehungsmethoden, Miss Bennet," sagte William kühl, als sie ihn darauf ansprach und um „Verschonung für den Delinquenten" bat.

„Aber er hat sich entschuldigt! Es tut ihm leid und er wird es nicht noch einmal tun."

„Er hat sich selbst und sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht und muß mit den Konsequenzen leben. Glauben sie mir, diese Strafe ist noch viel zu mild. Mein Vater hätte..."

Elizabeth unterbrach ihn ungeduldig. „Es ist sehr gemein von ihnen, ihn nicht rauszulassen, Sir!"

Williams Augen wurden schmal vor Ärger. „Genug, Miss Bennet. Das reicht. Wenn sie an einer Weiterführung unseres Arbeitsverhältnisses interessiert sind, dann hinterfragen sie bitte meine Entscheidungen, was die Erziehung meiner Kinder angeht, niemals wieder. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Elizabeth funkelte ihn wütend an, aber er starrte genauso finster zurück. Schließlich wandte Elizabeth als erste den Blick ab. „Ja, _Sir!_" brummte sie kaum hörbar und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer, einen resignierten William zurücklassend.

Sie versuchte, die eine Woche Zwangsarrest so abwechslungsreich wie möglich für die Kinder zu gestalten. Es hatte sich eingebürgert, daß sie die Vormittagsstunden mit Lesen und Schreiben verbrachten, und dann normalerweise nachmittags nach draußen gingen. In dieser Woche, so hatte sich Elizabeth überlegt, würden sie nachmittags eben mehr spielen, singen und basteln als streng zu lernen. Sie hatte sich von Mrs. Reynolds Stoff besorgt und bastelte mit den Kindern lustige Figuren, mit denen sie später selbstausgedachte Theaterstücke aufführen konnten. Dann wieder brachte sie ihnen Lieder bei, zu denen man verrückte Tänze oder passende Handbewegungen machen konnte. Hannah erklärte sich mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder solidarisch und verließ ebenfalls das Haus eine Woche lang nicht.

William fand die Geste rührend, aber er dachte gar nicht daran, das Verbot zu lockern, sprich, zu verkürzen. Strafe war Strafe und er war stolz darauf, daß sein Sohn diese wie ein Mann angenommen hatte. Er beklagte sich mit keiner Silbe. Nur manchmal verriet sein sehnsüchtiger Blick nach draußen, was er vermißte.

William war mit Elizabeths Unterricht im allgemeinen zufrieden. Sie hatte ein Talent dafür, den Kleinen etwas auf spielerische Art und Weise beizubringen, vollkommen ohne Strenge, und die kleinen Teufel fraßen ihr förmlich aus der Hand. Nicht sonderlich angetan war er hingegen von der Tatsache, daß sie nicht unterschied zwischen männlichen und weiblichen Tätigkeiten. Als er einmal dem nachmittäglichen Unterricht beiwohnte, traf ihn fast der Schlag, als er Alexander mit Nadel und Faden antraf und dieser an einer Stoffpuppe nähte. William protestierte energisch, doch Alexander wollte unbedingt weitermachen und bettelte so sehr, also ließ er ihm seinen Willen. Spätestens im Herbst, wenn der neue Tutor kam, hätte der Junge für solchen Unsinn ohnehin keine Zeit mehr. William wollte unter keinen Umständen, daß sein erstgeborener Sohn und Erbe später einmal seine Garderobe würde selbst ausbessern können!

An seinen Nerven zerrte auch, daß Elizabeth ständig mit ihm streiten mußte. Sie mischte sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu sehr in seine Erziehung ein und das konnte er nicht dulden. Wenn er entschied, daß Alexander, und nicht Hannah, klassische Sprachen lernen würde, stand dieser Beschluß felsenfest und wurde nicht angetastet. Er wunderte sich manchmal über Elizabeth. Sie wußte doch mittlerweile ganz genau, daß sie ihn nicht würde umstimmen können, und trotzdem gerieten sie immer wieder aneinander. Er wollte diese Streitereien nicht. Sie sollte den Kindern ein paar Grundlagen beibringen und sich nicht um solch wichtige Dinge kümmern. Was verstand sie schon davon!

So erfrischend er sie und ihre Art sonst auch fand – in dieser Beziehung ging sie ihm fürchterlich auf die Nerven.

Und William Darcy merkte gar nicht, wie geschickt er manipuliert wurde. Elizabeths Wunsch war es, die Kinder zu freidenkenden, warmherzigen und verantwortungsbewußten Menschen zu erziehen, die aber auch über den Tellerrand ihres eigenen kleinen Universums hinausblicken konnten. Was schadete es, wenn Alexander wußte, wie man mit Nadel und Faden umging? Er würde als erwachsener Mann sicher niemals seine Strümpfe stopfen! Aber er wußte, um was es ging. Und was konnte es schon ausmachen, wenn man auch Hannah Unterricht in Naturwissenschaften gab? Sie Sprachen lernen ließ? Elizabeth war fest davon überzeugt, daß man beiden Kindern sämtliche Quellen des Wissens zugänglich machen sollte. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig, daß Mr. Darcy in so engen, althergebrachten Schienen dachte. Er war doch normalerweise auch neuen Ideen niemals abgeneigt.

Und Elizabeth führte ihn geschickt und sehr, sehr behutsam auf den – ihrer Meinung nach – richtigen Weg. Natürlich wußte sie, daß er es haßte, wenn sie mit ihm über Erziehungsfragen stritt und stets das letzte Wort behielt. Aber steter Tropfen höhlte vielleicht auch diesen Stein und so verfolgte sie ihre Politik der kleinen Schritte und erfreute sich an ihren unscheinbaren, aber auf Dauer nicht unwichtigen Erfolgen.

Je länger der Hausarrest für Alexander dauerte, um so unruhiger wurden die Kinder. Sie waren es nicht gewöhnt, lange Zeit stillzusitzen, und irgendwann verloren auch die selbstgemachten Stoffpuppen und ihre ausgedachten Geschichten ihren Reiz. Sie sehnten sich nach Bewegung, sie wollten nach draußen und rennen und toben. Elizabeth tat es in der Seele weh, sie so frustriert zu sehen, vor allem, weil das Wetter in der Tat ganz wunderbar war. Dazu kam, daß es streng verboten war, im und durch das Haus zu rennen. Die große Galerie im zweiten Stock bot sich natürlich hervorragend für Nachlauf an, ebenso der – leider mittlerweile kaum noch genutzte – Ballsaal. Alles tabu.

Eines schönen Morgens hatte Elizabeth eine Idee. Sie und die Kinder hatten William wie jeden Tag beim Frühstück Gesellschaft geleistet und er hatte sich geduldig von den Zwillingen angehört, was es alles für Bäume gab und daß sie, sobald der Hausarrest vorbei wäre, mit Elizabeth nach draußen gehen würden um nachzuschauen, welche dieser Bäume nun tatsächlich in den Parks von Pemberley wuchsen. William lobte die Idee und hatte sogar noch einige hilfreiche Einfälle, die die Kinder aufmerksam und mit großem Eifer aufgriffen.

William verabschiedete sich gleich nach dem Frühstück, um mit seinem Verwalter nach Lambton zu reiten – sie wollten Futtermittel einkaufen. Außerdem war Pferdemarkt und William hatte immer Bedarf an edlen Rössern. Eine kleine – und manchmal recht kostspielige – Leidenschaft von ihm.

Das würde ihn vorneweg ein paar Stunden beschäftigen, dachte Elizabeth und sie könnten in der Zwischenzeit ein kleines Wettrennen organisieren. William ritt also mit Mr. Reynolds davon, Mrs. Reynolds war für einige Besorgungen ins Dorf gefahren und so hatten sie freie Bahn. Einfach nur ein Wettrennen wäre natürlich zu langweilig gewesen – also baute sie eine Art Strecke auf, auf der zwischendurch Gegenstände eingesammelt und an einen bestimmten Punkt gebracht werden mußten. Wer am schnellsten war, hatte gewonnen und bekam einen Kuß als Siegespreis.

Elizabeth verteilte also Bänder, Hauben, einen Löffel, Mr. Darcys Handschuh, den Alex aus der Eingangshalle stiebitzt hatte und vieles andere mehr und gab das Kommando. Die zwei Kleinen rasten also außer Rand und Band durch die Galerie und den langen Gang – nur die Treppenhäuser waren tabu, sie wollte ja schließlich nicht, daß sich jemand den Hals brach. Gegenstände wurden eingesammelt und abgegeben und sie quiekten und schrieen und machten einen Heidenlärm. Am Ende wurde die ganze Jagd etwas erschwert, weil Elizabeth anfing, sie zu scheuchen und wenn sie einen von ihnen erwischte, mußte er seinen ergatterten Gegenstand wieder abgeben.

Sie alberten lange Zeit so miteinander herum und tobten sich aus. Selbst Elizabeth kam langsam außer Puste. Ab und zu machten sie Pausen, unter anderem um sich mit einem kleinen Happen gegen mittag zu stärken, aber dann ging die Rennerei nahtlos weiter. Die Kleinen wurden überhaupt nicht müde, so schien es. Als Elizabeth schließlich Hannah verfolgte, die mit einem Seidenschal von William (wo immer sie den her hatte) durch die Galerie jagte, passierte es. Sie hatte Hannah das edle Stück Stoff abgejagt und war so in ihre Verfolgungsjagd vertieft, daß sie die Person nicht bemerkte, die – sich über den Krach im Haus wundernd – leise die Treppe hochgekommen war und exakt in diesem Moment die Galerie betrat, in der Elizabeth an dieser Stelle vorbeijagte. In vollem Lauf und ohne bremsen zu können, prallte sie mit voller Wucht frontal gegen Mr. Darcy.

Ihm blieb kurz die Luft weg vor Überraschung und Schock, während Elizabeth fast gestürzt wäre, hätte er sie nicht reflexartig festgehalten. Sie starrten sich an. William überrascht, Elizabeth verlegen. Keiner von beiden merkte, daß William Elizabeth nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Miss Bennet, darf ich fragen, was sie hier treiben?" fragte er schließlich in erstaunlich sanftem Ton. Elizabeth konnte ihn nur sprachlos anstarren. Wieso war er nicht wütend wie sonst, wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte?

„Mr. Darcy! Sie sind schon zurück! Ich…wir…ich meine…" stotterte Elizabeth.

„Wir spielen, Papa!" kam es vorwurfsvoll aus einer Ecke. „Spielen? Miss Bennet, haben sie die Kinder zum Rennen durchs Haus angestiftet, obwohl sie genau wissen, daß ich es verboten habe?"

„Aber die Kinder hatten die ganze Woche über keine Bewegung, Sir! Sie rosten ein, wenn sie nicht toben dürfen! Und raus dürfen sie erst wieder am Montag." Sie blickte zu Boden. „Und ich habe extra darauf geachtet, daß sie nicht durchs Treppenhaus rennen, Sir," fügte sie leise hinzu. William mußte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus mit ihren geröteten Wangen, der zerzausten Frisur und so atemlos, wie sie war. Er fragte sich, was sie da in der Hand hielt und machte große Augen, als er sein eigenes Halstuch erkannte.

Da er gerade ein wundervolles Pferd für einen lächerlichen Preis erstanden hatte, war er in denkbar guter Laune und beschloß, sie ein bißchen zu necken. Die zwei Gläser Weinbrand, die er zur Besiegelung des Geschäfts mit dem Verkäufer genossen hatte, schienen ebenfalls ein wenig zu seiner etwas übermütigen Stimmung beizutragen.

„Und was genau hatten sie mit meinem Halstuch vor, Madam?" fragte er betont ernsthaft.

Elizabeth wurde rot. „Wir…wir haben ein paar Gegenstände versteckt, Sir. Wer zuerst seine Sachen gefunden und zurückgebracht hat, hat gewonnen."

„Ah. Und gibt es einen Siegespreis?"

„Einen Kuß, Sir," murmelte sie verlegen.

„Und wer hat gewonnen, Miss Bennet?"

„Lizzy!" schrieen Hannah und Alexander beide im Chor und kicherten. „Sie hat das Halstuch, Papa! Den Hauptpreis."

William zog amüsiert die Brauen hoch. „Das heißt, sie haben sich den Kuß verdient, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth starrte ihn etwas unbehaglich an und schwieg. Die Zwillinge beäugten die komischen Erwachsenen neugierig, stießen sich an und giggelten. Und William, der immer noch Elizabeth stützte, lächelte, beugte sich zu ihr hin und küßte sie mitten auf den Mund. Zu kurz für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß, zu lange für einen freundschaftlichen Schmatzer. Aber lange genug, um Elizabeth erröten und verlegen werden zu lassen. William blickte sie einen Augenblick warm, ja fast liebevoll an, dann lächelte er und verließ wortlos die Galerie.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Sehnsüchte und Ängste _

Und ließ eine vollkommen perplexe Elizabeth zurück, die abwesend auf die Stelle starrte, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte und zögernd die Hand an die Lippen hob. Hatte sie das eben geträumt? Hatte ihr Dienstherr sie tatsächlich geküßt? Und falls ja – konnte er das bitte gleich noch einmal wiederholen?

Hannah und Alexander waren nähergekommen und kicherten immer noch. Solch ein frivoles Verhalten kannten sie von ihrem Vater nicht und daß auch Elizabeth so seltsam guckte trug nur noch mehr zu ihrer Erheiterung bei. _Die waren schon komisch, die Erwachsenen!_

Elizabeth starrte die Kinder wie in Trance an. „Was gibt es da zu lachen?" brummte sie schließlich abwesend. Alexander trat auf sie zu, schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüften und legte den Kopf an ihren Bauch. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Lizzy," sagte er leise.

William war, leise vor sich hinsummend, in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgekehrt. Er wußte selbst nicht so genau, warum er heute so gut gelaunt war. Und er wußte schon gar nicht, was ihn eben geritten hatte, Elizabeth...äh...Miss Bennet, zu küssen. Er wußte nur, daß es sich gut angefühlt, daß es Spaß gemacht hatte und er nicht das geringste gegen eine Wiederholung einzuwenden hätte.

Und einige Stunden später kam er zu dem ernüchternden Schluß, daß sein Verhalten der Gouvernante gegenüber dreist und absolut unentschuldbar gewesen war. Und dann auch noch vor den Augen der Kinder! William ließ sich sein Essen an diesem Abend ins Arbeitszimmer bringen. Er mochte Elizabeth jetzt nicht gegenübertreten.

Elizabeths Gefühle fuhren mir ihr Karussell. Sie spürte immer noch Williams warme, sanfte Lippen auf ihren. Warum hatte er das getan? Und Alexanders „Liebeserklärung" danach hatte sie vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen. Hannah war ebenfalls herangekommen und hatte sie umarmt bis Elizabeth die Tränen gekommen waren. Sie wußte, sie würde unendlich darunter leiden, wenn man sie von den Kindern trennen würde. Sie waren ihr in der kurzen Zeit schon so ans Herz gewachsen. Ihre Position hier war jedoch durchaus nicht gesichert, so oft, wie Mr. Darcy ihr schon mit dem Rauswurf gedroht hatte. Aber wie paßte dann der Kuß dazu?

Beim näheren Nachdenken konnte es nur eine Möglichkeit geben, und die ängstigte Elizabeth über alle Maßen: Mr. Darcy wollte sie in Zukunft als Mätresse haben, wenn die Kinder zu alt für ein Kindermädchen sein würden. Und der Kuß war nur ein Vorgeschmack darauf.

Sie war froh, daß er an diesem Abend nicht zum Essen in das Speisezimmer kam. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Sie hing sehr an den Kindern, aber sollte Mr. Darcy sie in ungebührlicher Art und Weise bedrängen, würde sie umgehend die Konsequenzen ziehen. Ja, sie fand ihren Dienstherrn durchaus attraktiv und hatte ihm auch verziehen, daß er sie ohne ihre Zustimmung geküßt hatte. Sie würde ihm sicher auch ein zweites mal verzeihen... Aber sie würde sich nicht auf die würdelose Position einer Mätresse begeben, _das_ hatte sie wahrhaftig nicht nötig!

So war sie ganz in Gedanken versunken, als ein Bediensteter plötzlich neben ihr auftauchte und ihr mitteilte, daß Mr. Darcy sie nach dem Essen in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu sprechen wünschte.

Das Arbeitszimmer! Ort der Strafen und der unangenehmen Dinge. Sie hätte beinahe gelacht. Die Kinder fürchteten diesen Raum, weil er fast immer nur negatives für sie bereithielt und jetzt fürchtete sie sich ebenso, weil sie dorthin bestellt wurde. Sicher hatte sich Mr. Darcy Gedanken gemacht und sie war gespannt, ob er ihr die Kündigung überreichte oder sie fragen würde, ob er sie heute nacht besuchen durfte.

Elizabeth zog ihr Abendessen so lange es ging hinaus, ohne selbst viel essen zu können. Sie hatte kein Bedürfnis, mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber irgendwann war sie fertig, außerdem mußten die Kinder ins Bett. Langsam und zögernd machte sie sich auf und klopfte schließlich leise an die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Sie wollte schon aufatmend wieder davonschleichen, als sie sich eingestand, daß sie selbst ihr eigenes Klopfen kaum gehört hatte. Sie seufzte leise und klopfte etwas fester. Sofort kam das „Herein!" und Elizabeth öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zur Höhle des Löwen und trat ein.

William war aufgestanden und hätte sie ihn angesehen, wäre ihr seine Besorgnis gemischt mit schlechtem Gewissen wahrscheinlich aufgefallen.

„Bitte nehmen sie Platz, Miss Bennet," bat er höflich und deutete auf die Couch. Elizabeth setzte sich, dabei achtete sie darauf, so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt zu sitzen.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen," begann er zögernd. „Ich habe mir heute nachmittag Freiheiten herausgenommen, die ich niemals hätte nehmen dürfen. Das war überaus unschicklich und unentschuldbar. Bitte nehmen sie meine Entschuldigung an, Miss Bennet. Ich werde mich niemals wieder so hinreißen lassen..."

Seine Stimme war leise geworden und sein sehnsüchtiger Blick ließ darauf schließen, daß er sich sofort wieder dazu würde hinreißen lassen, wenn _sie_ nur wollte.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Sir." Sie sprang regelrecht panisch auf. „Wollten sie sonst noch etwas mit mir besprechen?" Elizabeth wollte nur noch raus hier. Hätte er sie jetzt noch einmal geküßt, sie hätte ihm ohne nachzudenken _alles_ gestattet.

William starrte sie aufgeschreckt an. „Äh...nein...das ist alles, Miss Bennet."

„Gute Nacht, Sir!"

Und noch ehe er etwas darauf antworten konnte, war sie auch schon aus dem Zimmer gestürzt.

William blieb vollkommen verwirrt zurück. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Erst küßte er sein Kindermädchen vor den Augen seiner Kinder, dann mied er feige ihre Gesellschaft, anschließend bestellte er sie zu sich, um sich zu entschuldigen und warf ihr im selben Moment Blicke zu, die seine ganze Aufrichtigkeit Lügen straften.

Müde schloß er die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. _Was_ eigentlich wollte er von Elizabeth? _Was für eine Frage, Darce, _spottete er über sich selbst, _was wirst du wohl von ihr wollen! Sie in dein Bett locken. Und zwar am besten ohne jede weitere Verpflichtung deinerseits!_

Er verabscheute sich selbst. Hatte er tatsächlich einen solchen Notstand, daß er nun schon die Gouvernante seiner Kinder verführen mußte? Er zog für einen kurzen Moment gar in Erwägung, für ein paar Tage nach London zu reisen. Dort war kein Mangel an „diskreten Damen" aus gesellschaftlich erstklassigen Kreisen, die ihm nur zu gerne zu Willen sein würden. Aber nein, auch das widerte ihn an. Das hatte er nicht nötig. _Dafür_ hatte er noch nie zahlen müssen!

Eine ganz, ganz leise Stimme tief in ihm drin versuchte penetrant, sich Gehör zu verschaffen, aber _diesen_ Vorschlag wollte er lieber ignorieren. _„Warum _heiratest_ du sie nicht einfach?"_ wurde die Stimme trotz seiner verzweifelten Gegenwehr immer lauter. Heiraten? Miss Bennet _heiraten_? Er lachte laut auf. Was für ein Unsinn. Er sollte seine Angestellte heiraten, die Gouvernante? Ohne Herkunft, ohne Verbindungen, ohne Geld? So unterhalb seines eigenen Standes? Niemals. Nein, er konnte sich eine solche Verbindung beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie war hübsch anzusehen, intelligent und kam gut mit den Kindern zurecht, aber als Ehefrau? Als Herrin von Pemberley? Das _Kindermädchen_?

_Warum nicht?_ nervte ihn die Stimme. Genau aus diesen Gründen war eine Ehe doch gar nicht so abwegig, oder? Die Kinder liebten sie, sie würde eine reizende Herrin abgeben, sie war jung und süß und niemals würde es mit ihr langweilig werden. Oh ja, sie konnte sicherlich nicht nur _verbal_ äußerst leidenschaftlich sein! Sie war in einem Alter, in der sie noch erziehbar und formbar war, wie er es wünschte. Nun ja, in diesem Punkt irrte er zwar, aber das machte nichts. Und ihre Schwester war immerhin mit seinem besten Freund verheiratet.

Nein! Es kam nicht in Frage. Er wollte außerdem auch gar nicht mehr heiraten. Frauen – egal, in welcher Relation sie zu ihm standen, brachten nur Unglück. Er hatte erst seine Mutter, dann Alicia verloren, er war unglücklich verheiratet gewesen, Georgiana hatte Schande über die Familie gebracht. Warum sollte er sich mit einer weiteren Ehe belasten? Zwei Kinder hatte er bereits, darunter einen Erben für Pemberley. Nein, er hätte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, daß Elizabeth ihm das Bett wärmte, aber als seine _Ehefrau_….? Nein.

William fühlte sich ziemlich miserabel. Er schämte sich, daß er eine reizende, junge Frau wie Elizabeth auf ein Lustobjekt dezimierte und in ihr bloß eine Gespielin sah, die man nach Lust und Laune benutzen konnte. Aber er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann, und er hatte ganz normale Bedürfnisse, die er momentan leider nirgendwo auf ehrenwerte Weise befriedigen durfte.

Müde und sehr frustriert ging er an diesem Abend früh schlafen – wieder alleine.

Elizabeth konnte überhaupt nicht schlafen. Sie lief zunächst ruhelos in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, dann legte sie sich zu Bett, aber auch dort verließen sie ihre aufgerührten Gedanken nicht. Sie war drauf und dran, ihre Stellung hier aufzugeben. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, fein. Aber sie zweifelte an der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Aussage. Sein hungriger Blick hatte sie aufgeschreckt, verwirrt. Einerseits sehnte sie sich fast schmerzhaft danach, noch einmal in seinen Armen liegen zu dürfen, sich noch einmal küssen zu lassen, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper zu spüren. Andererseits erschrak sie über ihre eigenen leidenschaftlichen Gefühle, die sie ihrem Dienstherrn entgegenbrachte. Solche Dinge standen einer _Ehefrau_ zu, und nicht dem Kindermädchen. Und heiraten würde er sie niemals, soviel stand fest.

Sie konnte natürlich auch seine Mätresse werden. Mit Sicherheit würde er großzügig für sie sorgen, vielleicht sogar mögliche Kinder anerkennen. Aber das konnte sie nicht, darauf würde sie sich niemals einlassen, denn trotz ihres oft vorlauten Mundwerks war sie durch und durch wohlerzogen und behütet aufgewachsen. Sie würde niemals diese Schande über ihre Familie bringen, so verführerisch dies vielleicht auch auf den ersten Blick war.

Irgendwann spät in der Nacht fiel Elizabeth in einen unruhigen Schlaf, nachdem sie beschlossen hatte, zunächst noch einmal abzuwarten, wie sich ihr Arbeitgeber ihr gegenüber verhalten würde. Kündigen konnte sie schließlich immer noch.

Am nächsten Morgen taten sie beide so, als wäre nichts passiert. Keiner erwähnte den Kuß oder den gestrigen Abend. Sie begrüßten sich höflich und sprachen nur das nötigste und Elizabeth war froh, daß William sich hinter seiner Zeitung verschanzte und sie in Ruhe ließ. Endlich war es Zeit für den Unterricht.

Die Kinder machten es ihr heute nicht gerade leicht. Wieder war das Wetter ganz wunderbar draußen, ein heißer Tag stand ihnen bevor. Nach einer Woche Hausarrest würden sie heute zum ersten mal wieder nach draußen dürfen und sie waren so aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude, daß sie sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren konnten. Elizabeth selbst war nicht ganz bei der Sache und so plätscherte der Unterricht eher so dahin.

Kurz vor Ende ihrer Stunden betrat Mr. Darcy den Unterrichtsraum. Das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, er verschaffte sich ganz gerne ab und zu einen Überblick über den Stand ihres Lernens und saß dann still bei ihnen und hörte einfach nur zu.

Heute jedoch wollte er sich nicht setzen. „Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich störe, Miss Bennet." Er wandte sich an seine Kinder. „Sobald ihr hier fertig seid, gehen wir nach draußen an den See. Zieht euch entsprechend um." Er verbeugte sich leicht in Elizabeths Richtung und verließ den Raum.

Die Zwillinge fingen sofort an, freudig erregt loszuplappern und von dem Moment an waren sie zu gar nichts anderem mehr fähig als über ihren bevorstehenden Schwimmunterricht zu reden. „Kommst du auch mit, Lizzy?" fragte Hannah aufgeregt. Elizabeth verzog das Gesicht. William hatte definitiv gesagt, er würde ihr das Schwimmen _nicht_ beibringen. Und überhaupt: konnte sie es, selbst wenn sie ihn würde überreden können, überhaupt aushalten, sich von ihm berühren zu lassen? Er mußte sie dazu im Wasser festhalten, nicht wahr? Würde sie es ertragen?

Elizabeth rang ein wenig mit sich, aber dann siegte ihr Übermut. Und die Lust, ein wenig mit dem Feuer zu spielen. Ihren Arbeitgeber ein wenig verlegen zu machen und an seine Grenzen zu bringen war auch immer sehr erheiternd. Sie schickte die Kinder zum Umziehen und machte sich auf die Suche nach Mrs. Reynolds.

Mrs. Reynolds starrte Elizabeth sprachlos an, als sie den Wunsch nach Männerhosen äußerte. „Ich habe gleich Schwimmunterricht und kann sicher nicht im Kleid daran teilnehmen, Mrs. Reynolds."

„_Schwimmunterricht_?"

Elizabeth nickte, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. „Ja. Mit den Kindern zusammen."

„Und jetzt soll ich ihnen _Männerhosen_ dafür ausleihen?"

„Wenn sie so freundlich wären?"

„Und Mr. Darcy weiß Bescheid?"

„Natürlich." Gut, das war ein _klein wenig_ geflunkert.

Mrs. Reynolds sah das Kindermädchen skeptisch an, aber da sie ihren Herrn nicht selbst fragen konnte, da dieser schon zum See gegangen war, mußte sie ihr Glauben schenken, auch wenn sie ihr die Geschichte keinen Augenblick lang abnahm. Master William hatte sich mit allergrößter Sicherheit geweigert und Elizabeth würde ihn wieder solange triezen und in die Enge treiben, bis er es ihr schließlich gestattete.

„Also gut, Miss Elizabeth. Warten sie hier, ich schaue nach, ob ich passende Hosen finde."

Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd um, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die junge Frau tat ihrem oftmals viel zu ernsten Herrn sehr gut, fand sie. Auf jeden Fall lachte er in letzter Zeit wesentlich mehr als sonst und war in viel besserer Stimmung.

Mrs. Reynolds ging zur Nähstube hinüber und warf einen Blick in den Schrank mit den Kleidungsstücken, die geflickt oder aufbereitet werden mußten. Das meiste davon wurde danach an die Pächter oder Angestellten verschenkt. Hier gab es sicherlich auch Hosen, die Miss Bennet passen würden. Da, diese hier sah annehmbar aus, sogar fast wie neu.

Mrs. Reynolds runzelte die Stirn, dann erinnerte sie sich. Die Hose stammte von Master William persönlich. Ein junges, völlig unerfahrenes Mädchen, das für die Wäscherei eingeteilt war, hatte das gute Stück aus Versehen mit in die Kochwäsche gesteckt und die Hose war um einiges eingelaufen. Nicht nur daß, der Stoff hatte sich durch das heiße Wasser zusammengezogen und war ganz fest geworden. Mrs. Reynolds hatte entschieden, sie in den „Pächterschrank" zu geben, da sie selbst für Master Alexander unbrauchbar war. Aber Elizabeth mit ihrer schlanken Figur würde wahrscheinlich perfekt hineinpassen.

Elizabeth bedankte sich herzlich und rannte in ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Sie stutzte, als sie Williams Initialen sah. _Seine_ Hose? Elizabeth mußte kichern. Das war zu komisch! Schnell zog sie die Hose an – ein leichter Schauer der Erregung lief ihr dabei über den Rücken, was sie ebenfalls erheiternd fand – zog ihr Kleid darüber und lief zum See, wo William bereits mit dem Unterricht angefangen hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Schwimmstunden _

William hatte den etwas größeren See für seinen Unterricht ausgewählt. Der war nicht ganz so tückisch wie der kleinere Ententeich, da der Boden hier sanft abfiel und man schneller wieder festen Grund unter die Füße bekam. Außerdem gab es hier keine Algen, in denen man sich verfangen konnte.

Als Elizabeth näherkam, fiel ihr Blick auf seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, den lediglich ein klatschnasses Hemd bedeckte, daß wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte. Unbewußt leckte sie sich die Lippen bei seinem Anblick. Seine dunklen Locken waren ebenfalls feucht und er sah so vollkommen anders aus, als sie ihn sonst kannte. Wild und männlich.

Er übte gerade mit Hannah und bemerkte Elizabeth erst einmal nicht. Erst als Alexander „Hallo, Lizzy!" rief und ihr fröhlich zuwinkte, wandte er sich stirnrunzelnd um. Er entspannte sich jedoch, als er sah, daß sie ein züchtiges Kleid (und vor allem Schuhe!) trug und rügte seinen Sohn, weil er wieder einmal unerlaubterweise Elizabeths Vornamen benutzt hatte.

Elizabeth winkte zurück und ließ sich unbekümmert am Ufer nieder. Sie beobachtete die drei Darcys eine Zeitlang, das heißt, sie beobachtete vor allem William. Und sie mußte zugeben, ihr gefiel sehr, was sie sah. So streng und ernst und, ja, sogar langweilig er manchmal war – er war trotzdem ein überaus attraktiver Mann. Er bewegte sich kraftvoll, sicher und anmutig – war das das passende Wort? im Wasser und die Kinder hatten eine Menge Spaß. Er schien ein guter Lehrer zu sein. Geduldig, aufmerksam und liebevoll zeigte er ihnen immer wieder die richtigen Bewegungen, hielt sie über Wasser, gab ihnen Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen, selbst die ersten Schwimmstöße auszuprobieren. Die Kleinen lernten schnell und es dauerte nicht lange und sie trauten sich, eine kurze Strecke ganz ohne seine Hilfe zurückzulegen.

„Komm doch auch rein, Li...äh...Miss Bennet!" rief Alexander übermütig und wurde natürlich von seinem Vater gestoppt. „Miss Bennet ist nicht passend angezogen, Alexander," sagte William und es klang erleichtert. Und genau das war Elizabeths Stichwort. Er hatte ja nicht gesagt, „Nein, denn ich habe es Miss Bennet verboten!", nicht wahr? Also stand Elizabeth auf, drehte sich um und begann, ihr Kleid auszuziehen, sehr zu Williams Entsetzen. Und – zugegebenermaßen – auch zu seiner Faszination.

Anfangs überwog jedoch das Entsetzen. „Miss Bennet! Was in drei Teufels Namen haben sie vor? Ziehen sie sich sofort wieder an!"

Elizabeth zog es vor, ihn zu ignorieren und William starrte sie mit großen Augen an, hin- und hergerissen zwischen _zu ihr hingehen und ihr die Kleider wieder aufzunötigen_ und _zu ihr hingehen und ihr alle anderen Kleider ebenfalls vom Leib zu reißen._ Glücklicherweise waren die Kinder anwesend und bis er sich überlegt hatte, aus dem See zu steigen, stand sie auch schon neben ihm im Wasser. In einem dicken Hemd, in _Männerhosen (doch nicht etwa _seinen, und mit einem sehr herausfordernden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Was haben sie vor, Miss Bennet?" fragte er abwehrend.

„Schwimmen lernen, was sonst sollte ich in diesem See vorhaben?"

„Ich habe ihnen doch bereits gesagt, ich bringe ihnen das Schwimmen nicht bei."

William war fest entschlossen, diesmal _nicht_ nachzugeben.

„Och bitte, Mr. Darcy! Ich werde mich auch sehr bemühen und gar nicht lange brauchen," bettelte sie.

„Miss Bennet..."

„Es ist wirklich ganz einfach, Lizzy!" rief Hannah und fing sich einen strengen Blick ihres Vaters ein.

Elizabeth zwinkerte ihr hinter seinem Rücken zu.

„Bitte, Sir!" Ihre rehbraunen Augen schauten ihn flehentlich an. Und ja, er bemerkte sehr wohl das unterdrückte, übermütige Blitzen dahinter. Sein Widerstand bröckelte und er haßte sich für seine Schwäche.

„Nein, es geht nicht, Miss Bennet," wehrte er sich jedoch tapfer. „Es ist überaus unschicklich."

„Ich helfe dir dabei, Papa!" bot Alexander hilfreich an und auch er wurde von William verärgert angefunkelt.

„Ich habe ihnen aufmerksam zugeschaut. Wahrscheinlich müssen sie mir nur noch einmal die „Trockenübungen" zeigen," lockte Elizabeth. Sie fand es zu niedlich, wie er sich vor Verlegenheit wand und um ihren guten Willen zu beweisen, kletterte sie aus dem See.

Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an, als er ihr folgte. Ihr Blick ruhte sehnsüchtig auf seiner Brust, die durch das nasse Hemd aufs deutlichste zu sehen war. Eine starke Brust, an die man sich gut anlehnen konnte, wie sie fand. Beinahe hätte sie genießerisch aufgeseufzt, aber sie riß sich zusammen. „Sir?" forderte sie ihn sanft auf.

William starrte sie ebenfalls an. Wie wild sie aussah in seinen Hosen, jetzt durch das Wasser natürlich enganliegend. Wie verführerisch! Glücklicherweise war ihr Hemd noch trocken. Noch! Wenn sie wirklich schwimmen wollte, würde sie auch „obenrum" naß werden und dann... Er schloß gequält die Augen und stärkte sich innerlich. Wie hatte sie es schon wieder geschafft, ihn zu etwas zu überreden, das er gar nicht machen wollte? Diese kleine Hexe!

Zögernd begann er, ihr die Bewegungen an Land zu zeigen. Elizabeth sah ihm aufmerksam zu und kopierte ihn perfekt. Sie war eine gelehrige Schülerin, stellte er anerkennend fest. Noch einmal versuchte er, ungeschoren aus der Sache herauszukommen. „Das sollte für heute genügen, Miss Bennet. Wir können ein andermal im Wasser üben."

Elizabeth erkannte sehr wohl, daß er sich elegant aus der Affäre ziehen wollte und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Dafür mußte er früher aufstehen!

„Oh nein, Mr. Darcy, bis dahin habe ich alles wieder verlernt! Ich will heute noch richtig schwimmen können!"

Er weigerte sich rundheraus, ihr ins Wasser zu folgen.

„Sir, wer weiß, wie lange es noch so schön warm ist! Seien sie jetzt kein Spielverderber!"

„Ja, Papa! Sei nicht so gemein!" rief Hannah und William fand die Idee, seine verräterischen Sprößlinge an Lady Catherine abzugeben, mit einem Mal doch ziemlich verlockend.

Trotzdem lehnte er ab. Sie im nassen Oberteil zu sehen oder sie im Wasser festhalten zu müssen, ging definitiv über seine Kräfte.

„Ein anderes mal, Miss Bennet," sagte er entschlossen.

Aber Elizabeth ließ ihn so schnell nicht vom Haken. Sie stand schon bis zu den Knien im Wasser und zog einen Flunsch. „Das ist nicht nett, Sir."

Sie tat, als wolle sie wieder herauskommen, machte dann jedoch absichtlich einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung, stolperte und fiel auf einmal kopfüber ins Wasser. Alle drei Darcys schrieen entsetzt auf – die Szene am Teich war ihnen allen noch in zu deutlicher Erinnerung.

William sprang wieder ohne zu überlegen in den See und zog sie mit einem festen Griff nach oben. „Elizabeth! Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er und schaute sie besorgt an. „Sehen sie, wie gefährlich das Wasser hier ist?" schniefte sie und klammerte sich an ihn, wozu eigentlich gar kein Grund bestand, da sie schon längst wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Und _sie_ weigern sich, mir das Schwimmen beizubringen!"

William ahnte, daß er sehr geschickt manipuliert worden war und wußte nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder sie gleich hier an Ort und Stelle ertränken sollte. Diese unmögliche Frau! Und jetzt lag sie _schon wieder_ in seinen Armen!

Er ließ sie vorsichtig los und sie hatte den Anstand, ein bißchen rot zu werden. William seufzte. „Sie sind eine raffinierte kleine Hexe, Miss Bennet," sagte er leise, so daß es die Kinder nicht hörten. „Ich werde _dieses eine Mal_ noch nachgeben, aber wenn ich merke, daß sie mich wieder manipulieren wollen, dann..."

Elizabeth lächelte süß. „Keiner will sie manipulieren, Sir. Würde _mir_ niemals einfallen."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment schweigend an, bis Alexander ungeduldig forderte, daß sie doch endlich anfangen sollten mit dem Unterricht. Schließlich wäre Elizabeth ja nicht ertrunken diesmal!

William schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Also schön. Halten sie meine Hände fest, Miss Bennet..."

Sie schafften es sogar, sich auf die Übungen zu konzentrieren und es war nur zweimal notwendig, daß William Elizabeth um die Hüften fassen mußte, damit sie an der Oberfläche blieb. Sie war talentiert und es dauerte nicht lange, und sie konnte eine ganze Strecke alleine zurücklegen. William war insgeheim stolz auf seine gelehrige Schülerin.

Schließlich hatten alle genug vom kühlen Naß und sehnten sich nach einem Bad in der Sonne und etwas zu essen. William wollte erst gar nicht in Versuchung geführt werden und warf Elizabeth sofort seine Jacke über, die diese schmunzelnd überzog. Sie war der Meinung, daß sie ihn genug Nerven gekostet hatte heute und außerdem wollte sie aus den nassen Sachen heraus. William beschloß, daß der Nachmittagsunterricht heute ausfiel und schlug stattdessen vor, daß sie es sich im Garten bequem machen sollten. Er bot sich sogar als Vorleser an und alle stimmten erfreut zu angesichts dieser seltenen Ehre.

Es war ein wundervoller Nachmittag für alle vier. Mrs. Reynolds, die ihnen Limonade nach draußen brachte, sagte später mit Tränen in den Augen zu ihrem Mann, daß sie aussahen wie eine kleine, glückliche Familie und daß sie die Hoffnung hegte, die nette Miss Elizabeth könnte eines Tages mehr für ihren Master bedeuten als nur ein Kindermädchen.

Sie hatten es sich auf gepolsterten Bänken im Rosengarten bequem gemacht, William mit Hannah auf dem Schoß, Elizabeth mit Alexander, während William ihnen wüste Seeräubergeschichten vorlas. Elizabeth war sehr angetan von seinem Talent zum Vorlesen und seiner ausdrucksstarken, tiefen, melodischen Stimme. Sie stellte fest, daß sie es mochte, seine Stimme zu hören. Solange er nicht wütend war, hieß das.

Die Kinder waren schnell müde von dem anstrengenden Tag und schliefen bald ein, aber auch den Erwachsenen fielen bald die Augen zu. So vertrödelten sie einen warmen, faulen Sommertag auf Pemberley in trautem Beisammensein. Ein Tag, der allen richtig guttat.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ereignislos. Elizabeth lernte morgens mit den Kindern, ging nachmittags mit ihnen nach draußen und abends sahen sie sich alle zum Essen wieder. Oft saßen Elizabeth und William abends noch gemeinsam in der Bibliothek, jeder in sein Buch vertieft. Es war eine angenehme, kameradschaftliche Gemeinschaft und William bemühte sich nach Kräften, in ihr wirklich nur das Kindermädchen zu sehen.

Es schien ihm sogar zu gelingen. Glücklicherweise war er sehr abgelenkt, denn er hatte augenblicklich mit dem Verwalten seines Anwesens so viel zu tun, daß er abends meist früh schlafen ging und er für „anregendere" Gedanken auch gar keinen Sinn hatte.

Auch konnte er momentan nur selten dem Unterricht beiwohnen. Er ließ sich regelmäßig von Elizabeth über den Stand der Leistungen informieren und war zufrieden. Die zwei kleinen wilden Teufel zeigten erstaunlicherweise viel Spaß am Lernen und gaben, sehr zu seiner Verwunderung – kaum Anlaß zur Klage. Elizabeth hatte ihn gebeten, ihnen Klavierspielen beibringen zu dürfen, wenn es draußen zu kalt zum spielen werden würde. Für Hannah hatte er zugestimmt, bei Alexander jedoch noch gezögert. Er war noch nicht so ganz davon überzeugt, daß der Junge ein Instrument lernen sollte. Andererseits...seine eigene Mutter, selbst eine ganz wundervolle Pianistin, hatte ihm persönlich das Klavierspielen beigebracht, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, und ganz und gar gegen den Wunsch seines Vaters. Davon erzählte er Elizabeth allerdings nichts. Er beschloß, daß sein Sohn selbst entscheiden durfte, ob er am Klavierunterricht teilnehmen wollte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er es rigoros abgelehnt – auch ein kleines Stück von Elizabeths erfolgreicher „Erziehungsarbeit".

Elizabeth selbst fühlte sich mit ihrem augenblicklichen Leben rundum wohl. Die Arbeit machte ihr Spaß, sie wurde großzügig bezahlt, sie hatte genügend Freizeit, die sie verbringen durfte, wie sie wollte. Mr. Darcy redete ihr nicht mehr so viel in ihren Unterricht hinein wie am Anfang. Pemberley stand ihr zum Entdecken offen und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, so oft es ging. Die Befürchtung, die sie anfangs gehegt hatte, daß es ihr hier schnell langweilig werden würde, hatte sich zum Glück nicht bestätigt, es gab genug für sie zu tun. Doch, sie war ziemlich zufrieden.

Nur manchmal, wenn sie nachts alleine in ihrem Bett lag und das Haus zur Ruhe gekommen war, schlichen sich ab und zu sehnsüchtige Gedanken in ihren Kopf. Sie war nun fast 24 Jahre alt – fast schon eine alte Jungfer! Und so gerne sie hier auch lebte, Pemberley war nicht gerade ein Ort, an dem man eine Menge heiratswilliger Junggesellen antraf und der einzige, der in Frage kam, würde kaum sein Kindermädchen heiraten wollen, dachte sie ein wenig melancholisch. Sonntags beim Kirchgang ergab sich auch keine Möglichkeit, andere Leute, geschweige denn Männer, kennenzulernen und die anderen Angestellten Mr. Darcys waren nicht gerade das, was sie sich unter einem passenden Ehemann vorstellte. Nein, sie würde sich wohl damit abfinden müssen, daß sie eine alte Jungfer blieb.

Wie gut hatte es doch Jane! Sie war mit dem Mann verheiratet, den sie liebte, sie hatte eine Menge Geld zur Verfügung und zu allem Überfluß erwartete sie jetzt ihr erstes Kind. Elizabeth schalt sich eine dumme Gans. Sie durfte nicht eifersüchtig sein auf Jane! Die liebe, süße Jane – keiner hatte das Glück so sehr verdient wie ihre Schwester. Niemand hatte sie – Elizabeth – schließlich gezwungen, eine Gouvernantenstelle anzunehmen.

Trotzdem konnte sie eine kleine Spur von Neid nicht unterdrücken. Konnte sie sich denn vorstellen, mit Mr. Darcy verheiratet zu sein? Sie zwang sich zu einer ehrlichen Antwort. Ja, sie konnte es sich schon vorstellen. Sie mochte ihn, fand ihn attraktiv, liebte seine Kinder. Aber _liebte_ sie ihn? Bei dieser Frage fiel ihr die Antwort schon schwerer.

Er machte es einem nicht leicht, fand sie. Einerseits war er höflich, hilfsbereit, gerecht, liebevoll zu seinen Kindern, aufmerksam und ab und zu konnte man sogar einen Spaß mit ihm machen. Er schien es ihr nicht krumm zu nehmen, wenn sie dann und wann Widerworte gab – sonst hätte er sie sicher schon längst hinausgeworfen, da sie öfters mit ihm stritt. Im Gegenteil, manchmal kam es ihr vor, daß er an ihren kleinen Streitereien sogar Gefallen fand. Aber oft genug war er auch abweisend, verschlossen, arrogant, stur und uneinsichtig – diese Eigenschaften mochte sie nicht sonderlich an ihm und machten das Zusammenleben mit ihm nicht einfach. Ja, sie wußte ihn zu nehmen und er war auch bei manchen Dingen lernfähig, aber trotzdem. Er war mitnichten ein unkomplizierter Mensch. Und _liebte_ sie ihn? Sie wußte es nicht so genau zu sagen. Und trotzdem würde sie ihn heiraten, ohne ihn aus tiefstem Herzen zu lieben? War sie so eine ordinäre Goldgräberin, daß sie nur das luxuriöse Leben sah, das er ihr bieten konnte?

Sie wollte es nicht glauben. Und überhaupt – diese Frage würde sich sowieso nie für sie stellen. Aus welchem Grund sollte Mr. Darcy _sie_ überhaupt heiraten wollen?


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Der neue Hauslehrer _

Ein wunderbarer, heißer Sommer ging langsam in den Herbst über und somit stellte sich für William die Frage, ob er für seinen Sohn wie geplant einen Hauslehrer engagieren sollte. Elizabeth machte ihre Sache erstaunlich gut, aber ihre Möglichkeiten waren irgendwann erschöpft. Alexander sollte, als Vorbereitung für Eton, zumindest auch Kenntnisse in den Natur- und Geisteswissenschaften haben, Latein und Griechisch können.

Also setzte William eine Suchanzeige in die Zeitung und im Lauf der nächsten Wochen gingen in der Tat einige Bewerbungsschreiben auf Pemberley ein. William hatte Elizabeth gegenüber eher beiläufig erwähnt, daß er für Alexander einen eigenen Lehrer einstellen wollte und wie erwartet, hatte Elizabeth ihn gebeten, auch Hannah am Unterricht teilnehmen zu lassen.

„Miss Bennet, wenn ich auch Hannah daran teilnehmen lasse, sind sie doch überflüssig, oder nicht?" konterte William und Elizabeth starrte ihn an.

„Sie wollen mich loswerden, Sir?" fragte sie ungläubig.

William lächelte freundlich. „Ich will sie nicht loswerden, Miss Bennet. Sie drehen sich bloß gerade selbst einen Strick. Wieso sollte ich dann zwei Lehrer bezahlen?"

„Sie sind sehr grausam, Sir."

„Es liegt an ihnen, ob sie die Bedingungen annehmen, Madam."

Er erhielt noch einen funkelnden Blick von ihr, dann verließ sie das Zimmer, einen schmunzelnden William zurücklassend. Eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen er das letzte Wort behalten hatte.

William hatte Elizabeth nicht um ihre Meinung gebeten bei der Wahl des neuen Lehrers. Er konnte aus zehn Bewerbungen auswählen und hatte sich schließlich für einen erfahrenen, sehr gebildeten Geistlichen entschieden, der ausgezeichnete Referenzen vorzuweisen hatte und dessen Spezialgebiete die klassischen Sprachen und antike Geschichte waren. Aber auch in den Naturwissenschaften war er überaus bewandert. Ende September war es soweit: der neue Tutor für den Erben von Pemberley sollte heute eintreffen.

William hatte seinen Kindern erklärt, daß Alexander in Zukunft nachmittags anderen Unterricht erhalten würde, während Hannah in dieser Zeit bei Elizabeth bleiben würde. Sie würde ihr Handarbeiten, Klavierspielen und ähnliches beibringen, vielleicht Gedichte lesen und was es sonst noch an weiblichen Tätigkeiten gab. Der neue Lehrer hätte dann den Vormittag über Zeit, seinen anderweitigen, nach eigenen Angaben äußerst gewichtigen Forschungen nachzugehen. William freute sich schon auf geistig anspruchsvolle Dispute mit dem Gelehrten, der ebenfalls auf Pemberley wohnen und auch die Mahlzeiten zusammen mit den Darcys und Elizabeth einnehmen sollte.

Elizabeth war mit dem Plan nicht einverstanden. Sie versuchte, mit William zu diskutieren, aber er wollte nichts davon hören. Wieder drohte er, daß sie sich eine neue Stellung suchen konnte, wenn ihr das Arrangement nicht paßte. Natürlich wollte er nicht, daß sie ging, aber er konnte ihr dieses ständige Hineinreden in seine Erziehung, in seine Entscheidungen, nicht länger durchgehen lassen.

Hannah war auch nicht so glücklich darüber, aber sie sagte nichts, während Alexander schrecklich stolz darauf war, einen eigenen Lehrer zu bekommen. Er war schließlich der Erbe von Pemberley, nicht wahr!

Und jetzt war der Tag gekommen und alles wartete gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer. Elizabeth war mit den Kindern vormittags im Unterrichtsraum beschäftigt, während William im Arbeitszimmer seine Korrespondenz beantwortete. Als draußen Pferdehufe und eine Kutsche zu hören waren, sprangen Hannah und Alexander neugierig auf und auch Elizabeths Nase klebte neugierig am Fenster.

Ein Bediensteter öffnete den Schlag und heraus stieg ein älterer Herr mit gestrengem Blick, der sich zögernd umschaute. Er trug die schwarze Kleidung eines Geistlichen, seine Haare waren hinten länger, dafür oben auf dem Kopf kaum noch vorhanden. Elizabeth fand ihn auf den ersten Blick unsympathisch. Hannah giggelte. „Da hast du deinen Lehrer, Alex. Sieht der grausig aus!"

Alexander sagte nichts dazu, aber besonders glücklich schaute er nicht gerade drein.

„Laßt uns weitermachen, Kinder," sagte Elizabeth und schob sie mit sanftem Nachdruck an ihre Plätze zurück. „Ihr werdet den Herrn schon noch früh genug kennenlernen!"

Sie lernten ihn bereits beim Mittagessen kennen. Auf Pemberley gab es mittags meist nur eine Kleinigkeit, Sandwiches oder eine Suppe. Als Elizabeth mit den Kindern den Speiseraum betrat, saß William bereits in Begleitung des neuen Lehrers am Tisch. Die Herren erhoben sich höflich, als das Kindermädchen mit ihren Zöglingen den Raum betrat.

„Miss Bennet, darf ich ihnen Mr. Casaubon vorstellen, Alexanders neuen Hauslehrer. Miss Bennet ist die Gouvernante der Kinder, Mr. Casaubon. Und das hier sind Master Alexander und Miss Hannah."

Mr. Casaubon verneigte sich knapp, kaum sichtbar vor Elizabeth, schaute aber an ihr vorbei und würdigte sie keines Wortes, sehr zu Elizabeths Verwunderung. Sie sagte dementsprechend auch nichts. Zu den Kindern sagte er mit seiner Grabesstimme: „Master Alexander, Miss Hannah."

Hannah war instinktiv froh, daß sie mit dem ernsten Mann nichts zu tun haben würde. Er sah aus der Nähe noch gruseliger aus, fand sie. Die dünnen, langen mausgrauen Haare, die von seinem knochigen Schädel herabhingen, der stechende Blick aus hellgrauen Augen, die schmalen, humorlosen Lippen. Und ganz besonders abscheulich fand sie den riesigen Leberfleck auf seiner Wange, aus dem drei dicke, schwarze Haare wuchsen. Sie schüttelte sich insgeheim.

Genauso erging es Elizabeth. Alexander, dessen etwas überheblicher Stolz darauf, einen eigenen Lehrer zu bekommen, spürbar abgenommen hatte, tat ihr von Herzen leid. Er sah sichtlich geschockt aus, aber er riß sich tapfer und mannhaft zusammen. Alexander wußte, sein Vater würde ihm schlechtes Betragen und Unhöflichkeit nicht durchgehen lassen.

Das kurze Mittagessen verlief in gequälter Atmosphäre. William, der ja auch nicht gerade als übermäßig kommunikativ gelten konnte, stellte Mr. Casaubon höflichkeitshalber einige Fragen, die dieser immer erst nach längerem Nachdenken und dann nur mit kurzen, gestelzten Worten beantwortete. Elizabeth und die Kinder beachtete der Hauslehrer überhaupt nicht. Alle waren froh, als sie nach einer halben Stunde gehen konnten.

„Wir beginnen mit Alexanders Unterricht morgen nachmittag, Mr. Casaubon. Nutzen sie den Rest des Tages, um sich von der Reise auszuruhen. Mrs. Reynolds wird ihnen ihre Kammer zeigen." _Hoffentlich sehr weit weg von meiner,_ dachte Elizabeth mit Grauen.

Mr. Casaubon verneigte sich wortlos und folgte der Haushälterin nach oben zu dem Gästeflügel, während Hannah und Alexander in ihre Zimmer gingen.

Elizabeth blieb einen Augenblick zurück. „Wo haben sie den denn ausgegraben, Sir?" fragte sie respektlos und handelte sich prompt einen tadelnden Blick ihres Arbeitgebers ein.

„Mr. Casaubon ist ein sehr ehrenwerter, hochgelehrter Mann, Miss Bennet. Es würde ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht schaden, sich an ihm ein Beispiel zu nehmen."

Elizabeths Augen blitzten. „Der Kerl ist einfach furchterregend! Er hat mich weder beachtet, noch ein Wort zu mir gesagt!"

William lächelte spöttisch. „Ein weiser Mann, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso habe ich immer das Gefühl, daß sie mich nie ernstnehmen, Sir?" fauchte Elizabeth und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. William konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie war so süß, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Den letzten Nachmittagsunterricht, den sie zu dritt miteinander hatten, verbrachten sie draußen im Park. Das Wetter war schön heute und sie gingen Enten beobachten und Kastanien sammeln. Die Kinder beklagten sich über den Hauslehrer, der ihnen Angst einjagte, aber Elizabeth wollte, daß sie ihm eine faire Chance gaben. „Vielleicht braucht er einfach Zeit, sich hier einzugewöhnen. Wartet doch erst einmal ab, möglicherweise ist er ja ganz nett." Sie war keineswegs davon überzeugt, aber was nützte es, wenn sie ins gleiche Horn stieß. Alexander konnte sich bei seinem Vater bedanken, daß er einen solchen Unhold eingestellt hatte. Natürlich hatten sie vorher kein Bild gesehen, aber sie hätte sowieso keinen so alten Lehrer engagiert, selbst wenn er noch so gute Referenzen aufzuweisen hatte. Mr. Casaubon sollte man nicht auf kleine Kinder loslassen, fand Elizabeth. Er würde Alexander bloß ängstigen und ob das den gewünschten Lernerfolg hatte?

Aber William schien davon überzeugt zu sein, daß er den richtigen Mann eingestellt hatte und gegen seine einmal getroffenen Entscheidungen gab es sowieso keinen Widerspruch, das hatte Elizabeth mittlerweile gelernt. Auch wenn sie manchmal im nachhinein selbstgefällig lächeln mußte, wenn er schließlich zugeben mußte, daß er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte! Und Elizabeth war sich sehr sicher, daß Mr. Casaubon die falsche Entscheidung war.

Das Abendessen verlief genauso steif und unangenehm wie das Mittagessen. Mr. Casaubon ignorierte Elizabeth weiterhin und sprach ausschließlich mit William. Elizabeth kochte vor Ärger. Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Zipfel ein, wer er war? Er war nur ein dämlicher Hauslehrer, stand gesellschaftlich nicht höher als sie selbst. Also beschloß sie, ihn ein wenig zu provozieren.

„Mr. Casaubon, was halten sie davon, daß Mädchen Latein und Griechisch lernen?"

Er schenkte ihr keinen Blick. „Überhaupt nichts, Miss."

„Und wieso nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Frauen sind für höhere Studien nicht geeignet. Das ist bewiesen. Ein weibliches Gehirn ist viel kleiner als das männliche, nicht so weit entwickelt und für eben diese Studien ganz einfach nicht ausgelegt."

Elizabeth hatte noch nie einen solchen Unfug gehört. Sie schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Die Antike weist einige berühmte Dichterinnen auf. Sappho zum Beispiel wurde gar von Platon als die zehnte Muse bezeichnet und…"

Mr. Casaubon hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu und fragte William, ob er Präferenzen bezüglich der Texte für den Lateinunterricht Alexanders hätte. Elizabeth starrte den Hauslehrer sprachlos an. Wie unhöflich, wie unverschämt konnte ein Mensch bloß sein? Selbst William runzelte indigniert die Stirn und zu Elizabeths Befriedigung gab er Mr. Casaubon keine Antwort, sondern wandte sich interessiert seinem Kindermädchen zu.

„In der Tat, Miss Bennet! Haben sie Sapphos Gedichte gelesen?"

Elizabeth lächelte bloß und zitierte in schönstem Griechisch einen Vers der antiken Dichterin.

„Schamloses Geschöpf!" fauchte Mr. Casaubon, während William sein Kindermädchen mit völlig neuen Augen sah. Elizabeth tauchte einen Augenblick in Williams bewundernden Blick ein und wandte sich dann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Faszinierend, Miss Bennet. Erinnern sie mich bei Gelegenheit einmal daran, daß ich ihnen in der Bibliothek zwei ganz exquisite Ausgaben mit Sapphos Gedichten zeige. Die Bände sind schon seit über 100 Jahren in Familienbesitz und sehr selten. Natürlich nicht gerade das, was Master Alexander zu Beginn seiner Studien lernen sollte…"

William lächelte Elizabeth an und sie erwiderte das Lächeln aufrichtig, während Mr. Casaubon mißbilligend schnaubte.

„Sir, vielleicht können wir auf die Lehrmittel für den Lateinunterricht zurückkommen, ich habe in etwa folgende Vorstellungen…"

William schenkte Elizabeth einen letzten Blick und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann höflich seinem neuen Hauslehrer zu.

Alexander war am nächsten Tag überhaupt nicht mehr wild darauf, mit dem neuen Unterricht zu beginnen, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Sein Vater wollte nichts davon hören. Mr. Casaubon war für ihn alleine eingestellt worden und der humorlose Gelehrte nahm seine Aufgabe sehr, sehr ernst. Pünktlich um drei Uhr nachmittags holte er Alexander ab und nahm ihn mit ins Unterrichtszimmer, das er wie selbstverständlich okkupiert hatte. Daß Elizabeth möglicherweise andere Pläne mit Hannah hatte, interessierte ihn dabei nicht im geringsten. Was sollte dieses impertinente Geschöpf wohl schon für „wichtige" Pläne haben...

Elizabeth gab nach, ohne sich zu streiten und zog sich mit Hannah ins Musikzimmer zurück. Sie kam Williams Wunsch nach, das Kind in die Geheimnisse der Handarbeiten einzuführen und Hannah äußerte die Absicht, ihrem Vater ein Taschentuch mit seinem Monogramm zu besticken. Das war keine schlechte Idee, schließlich war in wenigen Monaten Weihnachten und etwas Selbstgemachtes bot sich als Geschenk natürlich geradezu an.

Elizabeth liebte Handarbeiten zwar nicht besonders, aber natürlich war sie versiert genug, um dem Mädchen alles notwendige beizubringen. Und zu ihrem Erstaunen war Hannah besonders vom Sticken sehr angetan und entwickelte sogar ein gewisses Talent darin. Mit dem Seidentuch für ihren Vater gab sie sich besonders viel Mühe und als sie mit dem Monogramm fertig war und es zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausfiel, bestickte sie es sogar noch mit kleinen, duftigen Blumen. Elizabeth war stolz auf ihre kleine, begabte Schülerin.

Alexander war weniger glücklich mit seinem Unterricht. Hatte er anfangs vor Hannah noch geprahlt, daß er bald richtig _wichtige_ Dinge lernen würde, so brachte ihn die erste Stunde mit Mr. Casaubon schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und er wünschte sich sehnlichst zu seiner Schwester und Elizabeth zurück. Mr. Casaubon war nicht nur völlig humorlos, er war auch sehr streng und ließ dem Jungen keine Nachlässigkeiten durchgehen. Schaute er aus dem Fenster und ließ sich von Dingen, die da draußen geschahen ablenken, erhielt er einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Finger, ebenso wenn er falsche Antworten gab. Alexander mußte sich mehr als einmal die Tränen verkneifen. Aber er wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und versuchte mannhaft, sich zusammenzureißen. Schließlich war er der Erbe Pemberleys und er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Sein Vater sollte stolz auf ihn sein.

Mr. Casaubon lehnte es strikt ab, den Unterricht ab und zu ins Freie zu verlagern, so wie es Elizabeth immer getan hatte. William mischte sich in die Erziehungsmethoden nicht ein, der Gelehrte mußte schließlich wissen, was er tat. Wenn Mr. Casaubon nicht unterrichtete, seine Mahlzeiten einnahm oder schlief, verbrachte er seine komplette Freizeit in Pemberleys umfangreicher Bibliothek, um seinen _gewichtigen Forschungen_ nachzugehen. Anfangs war William erfreut darüber, da er einem guten Gespräch über Literatur oder Geschichte niemals abgeneigt war, doch Unterhaltungen mit Mr. Casaubon erwiesen sich als zäh und wenig anregend. Der Hauslehrer ließ keine andere Meinung außer der seinen gelten und ließ somit erst gar keinen anregenden Disput aufkommen. Außerdem waren seine Ausführungen stets langatmig und William verlor schnell die Lust daran, mit ihm zu _diskutieren_.

Die friedlichen Abende, die William und Elizabeth mit ihren Büchern in der Bibliothek verbrachten und die ihnen zur lieben Gewohnheit geworden waren, wurden nun empfindlich gestört durch Mr. Casaubons Anwesenheit. Der Gelehrte strich murmelnd an den Regalen entlang, holte sich hier und da einen Band hervor, nahm ihn mit zu seinem Platz und begann von neuem damit, vor sich hinzumurmeln oder gar erstaunte Ausrufe zu machen, wenn er etwas von Interesse gefunden hatte.

William konnte wenig dagegen tun. Er war weiterhin davon überzeugt, daß der Mann für Alexanders Bildung nur von Vorteil sein konnte und ließ ihm seine Marotten durchgehen – wenn auch etwas widerwillig.

Alexander selbst sagte nichts negatives über seinen Lehrer. Er war entschlossen, die Sache durchzustehen, ohne seinem Vater und seinem Namen Schande zu bereiten. Er war schließlich ein Darcy, das wußte er schon in so jungen Jahren, und er wußte, was er seiner Familie schuldig war. Aber er war eben auch doch noch ein Kind und so fiel es Elizabeth bald auf, daß seine Unbekümmertheit und Fröhlichkeit in den letzten Tagen ziemlich nachgelassen hatten, auch wenn der Junge sich nach Kräften bemühte, seinen Kummer nicht zu zeigen.

Vor Elizabeth konnte er es jedoch nicht verbergen, sie war viel zu sensibel, um nicht zu spüren, daß mit dem Jungen etwas nicht stimmte und ging dem ganzen auf den Grund. Direkte Nachfragen brachten nichts. Alexander sagte jedesmal, daß alles in Ordnung sei, auch wenn sein so untypisch ernstes Gesicht eine andere Sprache sprach. In den Stunden, in denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht hatten, verhielt er sich so wie immer. Da auch Hannah keine große Hilfe war, denn noch nicht einmal ihr vertraute er sich an, beschloß Elizabeth, William darauf anzusprechen.

„Finden sie nicht, daß Alexander ziemlich ruhig und in sich gekehrt ist in letzter Zeit?" begann sie eines Morgens, als sie alleine am Frühstückstisch saßen. Die Kinder waren bereits nach oben gegangen und Mr. Casaubon hatte sich ebenfalls wieder in der Bibliothek eingenistet, wo er sicherlich bis zum Nachmittagsunterricht bleiben würde. William faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und trank seinen Kaffee aus. „Nun ja, er ist vielleicht etwas ruhiger geworden, in der Tat. Aber ich denke, das liegt daran, daß er langsam ein Verständnis dafür entwickelt, was von ihm erwartet wird. Er nimmt seine Lektionen glücklicherweise sehr ernst."

Elizabeth dachte über seine Antwort nach. Das konnte dazu beitragen, natürlich. Aber sie ahnte, es steckte mehr dahinter.

„Ich glaube, er ist nicht so ganz glücklich mit der Art und Weise, in der Mr. Casaubon den Unterricht abhält, Sir."

„Er bringt dem Jungen viel bei, Miss Bennet."

„Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht. Aber…" sie überlegte. Schließlich hatte sie keine Beweise, daß Alexander sich tatsächlich unwohl fühlte.

William erhob sich. „Miss Bennet. Ich habe meinen Sohn selbstverständlich gefragt, wie er mit Mr. Casaubon zurechtkommt und er hat sich nicht beklagt. Es schadet Alexander nicht im geringsten, falls sein Lehrer streng mit ihm ist."

Elizabeth seufzte. Auch von dieser Seite war offenbar kein Verständnis zu erwarten.

An diesem Nachmittag beschloß sie, mit Hannah den kleinen Salon neben dem Unterrichtszimmer zu beziehen. Sie hoffte, einige Anhaltspunkte zu bekommen, was den Umgang zwischen dem Hauslehrer und seinem kleinen Schützling anging. Damit sie etwas hören konnte, hatte sie Hannah eine Handarbeit gegeben und so konnten sie schweigend an ihren „Werken" arbeiten. Zunächst war es sehr ruhig. Sie hörte nur Mr. Casaubons Stimme – einschläfernd und wichtigtuerisch, so von sich selbst überzeugt. Alexanders Stimme war nicht zu hören, obwohl er öfters Antworten geben mußte. Manchmal wurde Mr. Casaubons Stimme wütend und ein seltsames Geräusch war zu hören, daß Elizabeth nicht einordnen konnte. Sie zerbrach sich den Kopf, aber ohne Erfolg.

Als sie nach Unterrichtsende auf den Gang trat, erhaschte sie einen kurzen Blick auf Alexander und erschrak, als sie sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht sah. Er wandte sich sofort ab und rannte den Gang hinab in sein Zimmer.

Elizabeth packte der Zorn. Sie stürmte in den Unterrichtsraum und stellte Mr. Casaubon entschlossen zur Rede.

„Was haben sie mit dem Jungen gemacht, Sir? Warum hat er geweint?"

Der Hauslehrer wandte sich langsam um und schaute sie ausdruckslos, ja geradezu geringschätzig an. „Mischen sie sich gefälligst nicht in meine Unterrichtsmethoden, Miss," sagte er arrogant.

„Ich warne sie, wenn sie Alexander noch einmal schlagen, bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun!"

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ließ ihn einfach stehen. Mr. Casaubon hatte sie bereits vergessen und machte sich, in Gedanken völlig bei den griechischen Philosophen, auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

William darauf anzusprechen würde nichts bringen, das wußte sie. Er würde zwar nicht dulden, daß jemand seinen Sohn prügelte, aber gegen einen Klaps hier und da würde er ganz sicher nichts sagen. Seine ehemaligen Lehrer waren in dieser Beziehung nicht viel anders gewesen und er fand, es schadete nicht. Alexander sollte schließlich kein Weichling werden. Und da der Junge selbst mit keinem Wort jammerte, konnte Elizabeth nicht viel machen. Aber er wurde immer in sich gekehrter und Elizabeth immer besorgter.

Sie hielt Hannahs Unterricht jeden Tag in dem kleinen Salon ab und der Unterricht im Nachbarraum verlief stets gleich. Mr. Casaubon dozierte und Alexander durfte ab und zu antworten. Das seltsame Geräusch war oft zu hören, doch auch Hannah hatte keine Idee, was das sein konnte. Sie litt schweigend mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder, doch auch sie fand keinen Zugang zu ihm.

Eines Tages jedoch, Elizabeth und Hannah stickten fleißig im Nachbarraum, hörten sie nebenan einen Schrei und unterdrücktes Weinen. Elizabeth ließ alles fallen und rannte sofort in das Unterrichtszimmer, wo sie Alexander tränenüberströmt neben dem Tisch stehen sah. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Abdrücke von Fingern auf seinem Gesicht sah. Als der Junge sie bemerkte, stürzte er zu ihr hin und schlang weinend seine Arme um sie. Mr. Casaubon, einen Rohrstock in der Hand, starrte die beiden zornig an.

„Alex, Liebling, was ist geschehen?" fragte Elizabeth leise und schloß das Kind in die Arme. Der Junge gab keine Antwort und weinte nur herzzerreißend. Die Dämme in ihm waren endlich gebrochen und all das unterdrückte Leid, daß ihn seit Wochen begleitete und das er in sich hineingefressen hatte, brach sich Bahn. „Hannah, hol deinen Vater," bat Elizabeth und warf dem Hauslehrer einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den dieser kühl und gleichgültig erwiderte. Das schockierte Kind eilte los und kam nach wenigen Minuten mit William zurück.

Williams Herz zog sich zusammen, als er seinen Sohn so elend sah. Er kniete sich neben ihn und Elizabeth.

„Alexander, schau mich an. Was ist passiert, Sohn?"

Der Junge schniefte und wagte kaum, seinen Vater anzusehen. Er ließ Elizabeth nicht los. „Hab keine Angst. Erzähl mir, was geschehen ist."

„Gar nichts ist geschehen, Sir," mischte sich Mr. Casaubon plötzlich ein. „Er hat eine freche Bemerkung gemacht und mir ist die Hand ausgerutscht. Nichts von Bedeutung. Kommen sie, Master Alexander, lassen sie uns mit den Lektionen fortfahren."

Er wollte den Jungen zu sich ziehen, doch dieser wimmerte und klammerte sich nur noch fester an Elizabeth. „Lassen sie das Kind los," sagte William streng zu dem Hauslehrer. „Ich will wissen, was genau passiert ist. Warum weint der Junge so?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte, Sir. Ich mußte ihm eine kleine Ohrfeige geben. Er benahm sich äußerst impertinent. Zweifellos rührt das von den wunderlichen Erziehungsmethoden dieser _Dame_ her." Er warf Elizabeth einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

William wußte, hier würde er nichts weiter erfahren. Alexander war viel zu aufgelöst und das beste wäre, ihn erst einmal zu beruhigen und in Ruhe zu lassen. „Miss Bennet, darf ich sie bitten, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern? Ich denke, ich werde nachher in Ruhe mit ihm reden, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Natürlich werde ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen müssen."

Elizabeth nickte wortlos. Sie warf dem Hauslehrer einen Blick zu, der ihn ohne weiteres hätte töten können und verließ mit Alexander und Hannah den Unterrichtsraum.

„Ich gestatte nicht, daß sie meine Kinder schlagen, Mr. Casaubon," sagte William mit strenger Stimme, als er mit dem Lehrer alleine zurückblieb. „Wir werden uns später noch unterhalten, wenn ich mit meinem Sohn gesprochen habe. Ich lasse sie dann rufen."

Er ließ Mr. Casaubon stehen und zog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, um nachzudenken. Es schien, als hätte Elizabeth einmal mehr recht gehabt. Zugegeben, sie hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis, sie hielt von Anfang an nichts von dem seltsamen Gelehrten. Und sie hatte früh bemerkt, daß Alexander sich in dessen Gesellschaft nicht wohlfühlte. William machte sich Vorwürfe, ihr keinen Glauben geschenkt beziehungsweise ihre Ahnungen als unsinnig abgetan zu haben.

Elizabeth hatte Alexander in sein Zimmer gebracht und vorgeschlagen, daß er sich ein wenig hinlegte. Hannah leistete ihm Gesellschaft und Elizabeth las den beiden solange vor, bis sie eingeschlafen waren. Sie hätte selbst weinen können vor Wut und vor Mitgefühl mit dem armen Jungen. Wie lange hatte er das schon tapfer ertragen? Nie hatte er sich beklagt. Hoffentlich würde Mr. Darcy diesen unglaublichen Menschen hinauswerfen – sicher konnte er nicht tolerieren, daß ein Lehrer sein Kind mißhandelte.

William kam später nach oben und sprach mit seinem Sohn. Er fragte ihn, ob er den Unterricht mit Mr. Casaubon fortsetzen wollte und das verängstigte Gesicht des Jungen war ihm Antwort genug. Er seufzte.

„Komm her, Alex," sagte er und schloß das Kind liebevoll in die Arme. „Du kannst mir immer sagen, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast, mein Sohn. Du darfst deinen Kummer nicht unterdrücken, hörst du? Und du mußt dir auch nicht gefallen lassen, daß dein Lehrer dich schlägt. Wenn dich einer schlagen darf, dann bin ich das und sonst niemand."

Alexander grinste schief. „Du hast mich doch noch niemals geschlagen, Papa."

„Ich will auch nicht damit anfangen. Versprichst du mir, daß du mir immer sagst, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast?"

Alexander nickte und versprach es feierlich. „Dann trennen wir uns am besten von Mr. Casaubon, oder was meinst du?"

Alexander strahlte und sah sehr, sehr erleichtert aus.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Ein neuer Hauslehrer wird gesucht und gefunden _

Alle waren glücklich über die Entscheidung, sich umgehend von Mr. Casaubon zu trennen. William zahlte dem gestrengen Lehrer großzügig noch drei Monatsgehälter aus und schrieb ihm ein Zeugnis, das sich allerdings nur auf sein Wissen und nicht auf seine pädagogischen Fähigkeiten bezog. Der Gelehrte teilte auf seine arrogante und hochnäsige Art mit, daß er es nicht nötig hatte, sich mit undankbaren Rotzbengeln herumzuschlagen und daß seine wertvollen Dienste schließlich im ganzen Land, wenn nicht sogar auf dem Kontinent, gesucht seien.

William ließ ihn gerne ziehen und machte danach nicht mehr den Fehler, Elizabeth nicht bei der Wahl des nächsten Lehrers zu konsultieren. Er hatte noch einige Bewerbungen vorliegen und ging sie gemeinsam mit ihr durch. Möglicherweise war der ein- oder andere dieser Bewerber noch ohne Stellung, schließlich waren ja bereits einige Wochen vergangen. Alexander hatte zugestimmt, einen neuen Lehrer zu akzeptieren und fest versprochen, sofort etwas zu sagen, wenn auch dieser sich schlecht benehmen würde.

Elizabeth war insgeheim stolz, daß ihr Arbeitgeber sie um ihre Meinung bat. Ihre persönliche Wahl fiel auf einen jungen Engländer osteuropäischer Herkunft, der trotz seines Alters einige beeindruckende Referenzen vorweisen konnte. Und diese nicht nur aufgrund seiner Bildung, sondern auch wegen seines angenehmen, umgänglichen Wesens, was immer explizit hervorgehoben wurde.

William war jedoch skeptisch.

„Der junge Mann ist grade mal drei Jahre jünger als ich, Miss Bennet! Ich weiß nicht…ich glaube, das behagt mir nicht. Aber was halten sie von diesem hier, 44 Jahre alt, hat lange Jahre in Griechenland gelebt…"

„Sir! Wieso fragen sie mich nach meiner Meinung, wenn sie dann doch selbst entscheiden und nichts darauf geben! Ich habe mir alle Schreiben sehr gründlich durchgelesen, und nur dieser eine hier scheint auch menschliche Qualitäten zu besitzen. Wollen sie Alexander vom Regen in die Traufe bringen?"

William fragte sich, seit wann er seinem Kindermädchen solche Reden durchgehen ließ. Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Schon von Anfang an, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Miss Bennet hatte sich noch nie von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Im Lauf der Zeit war ihm ihre Meinung tatsächlich wichtig geworden. Das schlimme war, sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Sein Sohn wäre für alle Zeiten verdorben, wenn sein neuer Lehrer sich als zweiter Mr. Casaubon entpuppen würde.

Und so gab er schließlich nach und machte dem jungen Lehrer ein Angebot. Bereits eine Woche später traf das Antwortschreiben ein und wieder zwei Wochen später stellte sich ein Mr. Ladislaw als neuer Hauslehrer auf Pemberley vor.

Wieder empfing William Alexanders neuen Lehrer zunächst alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer und wieder klebten Hannah, Alexander und Elizabeth neugierig am Fenster des Studierzimmers, als sie die Kutsche ankommen hörten. Ein junger Mann stieg aus und ähnlich wie Wochen vorher Mr. Casaubon, schaute er sich interessiert um, jedoch mit offenerem Blick als das alte Scheusal. Mrs. Reynolds kam auf ihn zu und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem herzlichen Lächeln, als die Haushälterin ihn willkommen hieß. „Der sieht nett aus," befand Hannah und Elizabeth nickte versonnen. _Nett_ war gar kein Ausdruck, fand sie. Sie war regelrecht hingerissen. Diese schwarzen Locken, dieser freundliche, offene Blick, die hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt! Puh! In Mr. Ladislaws Bewerbung hatte nichts von einer Ehefrau gestanden, fiel Elizabeth ein und sie wurde rot. Sollte das Schicksal ihr möglicherweise einen Heiratskandidaten nach Pemberley geschickt haben? Sie schimpfte innerlich mit sich selbst, da sie solche unschicklichen Gedanken hatte. Sie kannte den Mann doch noch gar nicht!

William empfing den jungen Lehrer in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Mr. Ladislaw hatte angenehme Umgangsformen und im Gegensatz zu Mr. Casaubon konnte man sich mit ihm auch ganz normal unterhalten. Sie kamen von Beginn an gut miteinander zurecht und William hatte den Eindruck, daß Alexander vor diesem Mann keine Angst haben würde. Er war eher eine männliche Ausgabe von Miss Bennet, wenngleich auch bei weitem nicht so impertinent und vorlaut. Aber er zeigte das gleiche liebevolle Verständnis für Kinder und deren Bedürfnisse wie Elizabeth und William war sicher, dieser Mensch würde seinen Sohn nicht schlagen. Er würde noch nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen. Aber trotzdem, diesmal wies er ihn für alle Fälle schon von Anfang darauf hin, daß er keine Züchtigungen welcher Art auch immer dulden würde.

Mr. Ladislaw war schockiert, daß Master Alexander schlechte Erfahrungen mit seinem Vorgänger gehabt hatte und verwahrte sich entschieden gegen dessen Erziehungsmethoden. William war zufrieden mit dem Gespräch und ließ schließlich die Kinder und auch Elizabeth dazuholen. Als er Elizabeths entrückte Miene sah, als ihr Mr. Ladislaw vorgestellt wurde, durchfuhr ihn ein vollkommen irrationales Gefühl der Eifersucht. Was zum Teufel fand sie an ihm? Waren es seine grünen Augen? Die langen, dunklen Locken? Von diesem Augenblick an betrachtete er den neuen Lehrer mit anderen Augen.

Mr. Ladislaw küßte Elizabeth galant die Hand und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Sehr erfreut, Miss Bennet," sagte er leise. „Ich wußte nicht, daß mich hier sozusagen eine _Kollegin_ erwartet."

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn, als sie Williams mißbilligenden Blick sah. Was mißfiel _ihm_ denn nun schon wieder?

„Ganz meinerseits, Sir," lächelte sie süß und war ganz besonders freundlich zu Mr. Ladislaw, nur um William damit zu reizen. Allerdings fiel es ihr auch nicht gerade schwer, nett zu dem neuen Lehrer zu sein, denn er war in der Tat ein sympathischer Zeitgenosse und sie mochte ihn bereits jetzt. Überhaupt kein Vergleich zu dem grausigen Mr. Casaubon! Sie verwickelte den jungen Mann in ein Gespräch und die beiden ließen sich auf der Couch am Fenster nieder und plauderten angeregt. William beobachtete die beiden mißtrauisch und wünschte sich einmal mehr, ebenso leicht drauflos plaudern zu können. Aber dieses Talent war ihm leider nicht gegeben.

Mr. Ladislaw erwies sich als weitaus geselliger als sein unnahbarer Vorgänger. Das gemeinsame Abendessen verlief in entspannter Atmosphäre, die drei Erwachsenen unterhielten sich angeregt, selbst William beteiligte sich intensiver am müßigen Geplauder als es sonst seine Art war. Trotzdem konzentrierte er sich die meiste Zeit über auf Elizabeth. Sie lachte viel an diesem Abend, vor allem mit dem neuen Lehrer und man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, die beiden kannten sich schon seit ewigen Zeiten.

William mochte ihre unbeschwerte, fröhliche Art und stellte etwas beschämt fest, daß sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht gar so sehr aus sich herausging. Sicherlich lag es an ihm, dachte er etwas niedergeschlagen. Mit Mr. Ladislaw plauderte sie munter drauflos, und diesem fiel es nicht schwer, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, indem er lustige Anekdoten erzählte oder sie sonst irgendwie neckte. Auch eine Tugend, die William nicht besaß: Über sich selbst lachen zu können. Oh ja, die beiden lagen eindeutig auf einer Wellenlänge.

Elizabeth hatte herausgefunden, daß Mr. Ladislaw ein guter Musiker war und nötigte ihn nach dem Essen, für sie Klavier zu spielen. Man kam ihrem Wunsch gerne nach und so zogen sich die drei mit ihrem Kaffee ins Musikzimmer zurück. Mr. Ladislaw konnte nicht nur gut klavierspielen, er hatte auch eine schöne, kraftvolle Stimme und war ein ausgezeichneter Sänger. Selbst William mußte das zugeben, auch wenn er Elizabeths versonnenen Blick überhaupt nicht mochte. Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. War er jetzt schon eifersüchtig auf den neuen Hauslehrer? Aus welchem Grund? Mr. Ladislaw war ein anständiger, respektabler Mann, er war nicht verheiratet und wenn sich die beiden verliebten – was ginge ihn das an? Es war ja nicht so, daß Elizabeth sein Eigentum war. Und es war ja auch nicht so, daß er selbst sie als _Ehefrau_ in Erwägung zog. Aber der Stachel der Eifersucht blieb.

Glücklicherweise war auch Alexander sehr angetan von seinem neuen Lehrer. Zuerst war er sehr zurückhaltend und scheu, aber Mr. Ladislaw nahm ihm seine Angst fast sofort. Er überforderte ihn auch nicht mit irgendwelchen Philosophen oder hochgeistigen Texten, nein, er führte den Jungen auf spielerische Art und Weise in die klassischen Sprachen ein.

Elizabeth, die – natürlich nur für alle Fälle, ganz klar – beim ersten Unterrichtstag wieder das Nachbarzimmer mit Hannah bezogen hatte, staunte nicht schlecht, als sie nebenan die seltsamsten Geräusche hörten, die anschließend in lautes Gelächter übergingen. Sie lächelte zufrieden – Mr. Ladislaw schien genau der richtige Lehrer für Alexander zu sein.

Mr. Ladislaw schien sich auch genauso gerne draußen aufzuhalten wie die Darcys und Elizabeth. Auch wenn es schon langsam auf den Winter zuging, verlegte er gerne einmal einen Teil seines Unterrichts nach draußen. Viele Dinge konnte man in der freien Natur einfach besser erklären und Alexander war von seinem neuen Lehrer mehr als begeistert und liebte es, mit ihm zu lernen. Elizabeth und Hannah waren auch ab und zu draußen unterwegs. Sie sammelten bunte Blätter und verschiedene Früchte, um damit zu basteln, oder machten sich auf die Suche nach Tierhöhlen und untersuchten, wie die Tiere überwinterten. Nach kurzer Zeit bürgerte es sich ein, daß die vier den Unterricht gemeinsam machten, wenn sie draußen waren. Mr. Ladislaw kannte sich in den Naturwissenschaften sehr gut aus und so profitierte auch Elizabeth von seinem außergewöhnlichen Wissen.

William mischte sich nicht ein in die Erziehungsmaßnahmen der beiden, auch wenn das bedeutete, daß Hannah ebenfalls etwas von Alexanders Lektionen mitbekam. Solange sichergestellt war, daß die „weiblichen" Aktivitäten nicht zu kurz kamen, hatte er nichts dagegen. Ja, er nahm sogar selbst ab und zu am Unterricht teil.

Und Mr. Ladislaw hatte viele Ideen. So zum Beispiel bat er um die Erlaubnis, die Kinder eines abends mit nach draußen nehmen zu dürfen, um die Sterne anzuschauen. William war einverstanden und kam selbst mit. Elizabeth war natürlich auch dabei.

Es war eine wundervolle Vollmondnacht mit sternklarem Himmel über Derbyshire. Während Mr. Ladislaw anschaulich die Sternbilder erklärte, zu allen eine spannende Geschichte wußte und Hannah und Alexander aufmerksam lauschten, hatten William und Elizabeth ganz andere Gedanken im Kopf. William fantasierte von einem Spaziergang mit Elizabeth durch den mondbeschienenen Park, während Elizabeth ähnliche Gedanken hatte, bloß spielte in ihren Sehnsüchten William keine allzugroße Rolle. Ihr Blick war weiterhin verträumt auf Mr. Ladislaw gerichtet.

Als Elizabeth eine Stunde später im Bett lag, waren ihre Gedanken immer noch bei dem jungen Hauslehrer. Vier Wochen war er nun schon auf Pemberley. Sie kamen sehr gut miteinander aus, unterhielten sich oft, machten Spaziergänge in ihrer Freizeit, musizierten sogar ab und zu miteinander. Es war alles nett und angenehm und Elizabeth war gerne mit dem jungen Mann zusammen. Das schien durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Sie nannten sich sogar beim Vornamen – Elizabeth und Sebastian. Und doch...etwas fehlte. Etwas, das Elizabeth in ihrer Unerfahrenheit nicht so ganz greifen konnte, das sie aber spürte. Der zündende Funke sprang irgendwie nicht über. Mr. Ladislaw war freundlich, aber er schien sich damit zufriedenzugeben, ab und zu Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er schenkte ihr keine zärtlichen Blicke aus der Ferne, ja er _flirtete_ auch nicht mit ihr. Es war ein nahezu brüderliches Verhältnis, das sie beide miteinander hatten.

Elizabeth war unsicher geworden. Fand er sie unattraktiv? War sie zu vorlaut? Was schreckte ihn an ihr ab? Was mochte er nicht? Er suchte willig ihre Nähe und behandelte sie stets galant und mit charmanter, gleichbleibender Freundlichkeit. Aber er schien sich nicht in sie zu verlieben. _Hmpf._

Eines Morgens saßen sie beim Frühstück. William war wie jeden Morgen mit seiner Zeitung beschäftigt, die Kinder seltsam aufgekratzt und albern, Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw unterhielten sich leise über Weihnachtsbräuche in Osteuropa. Hannah und Alexander kicherten ständig und stießen sich an, bis William sie zur Ordnung rief.

„Hört auf mit den Albernheiten und benehmt euch!" brummte er streng und verschwand wieder hinter seiner Zeitung. Die beiden waren für ein paar Momente still, dann begann das Gekichere wieder und leises Gemurmel war zu hören, das sich anhörte wie „los, frag schon!" „nein, du!" „nein, du mußt fragen!" „nein, du wolltest doch!"

Die Morgenzeitung wurde mit einem harschen Schwung zusammengeschoben und Williams unheilvoll umwölktes Gesicht erschien wieder. „Was ist los mit euch? Wenn ihr euch nicht sofort anständig benehmt, hole ich Mr. Casaubon zurück!"

Elizabeth mußte sich ein Kichern verkneifen, aber die Kinder starrten ihren Vater erschrocken an. Hannah faßte sich als erste wieder. „Entschuldige, Papa," murmelte sie und faßte dann die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Sie grinste mutwillig in die Richtung ihres Bruders. „Aber Alexander wollte dich etwas wichtiges fragen."

Ihr Bruder funkelte sie wütend an und schwieg.

„Ja? Was wolltest du mich fragen, Sohn?" fragte William abwesend, schon wieder in seine Zeitung vertieft.

Hannah versetzte Alexander unter dem Tisch einen Tritt und grinste.

„Ach...also...nichts wichtiges. Wir haben uns nur überlegt...das heißt, Hannah wollte wissen..." er streckte seiner Schwester die Zunge heraus, was sein Vater glücklicherweise nicht sah. „Ja?" machte William ungeduldig.

„Also Hannah wollte unbedingt wissen, wo die kleinen Kinder herkommen."

William ließ die Zeitung langsam sinken und starrte seinen Sprößling sprachlos an. Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu und Hannah und Alexander hatten ihre Augen erwartungsvoll auf ihren Vater gerichtet.

„Was?"

„Papa! Wo die kleinen Kinder herkommen!" Alexander war nun mutiger geworden.

„Äh...nun ja. Am besten, das laßt ihr euch gleich von Miss Bennet im Unterricht erklären." Williams Gesicht war rot geworden und er schlug die Zeitung wieder mit Nachdruck auf, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

Elizabeth hatte natürlich nicht vor, ihn so leicht davonkommen zu lassen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, aber ich fürchte, soweit gehen meine Kenntnisse nicht, was _dieses_ Thema angeht," stellte sie fest.

„Sie wissen doch sonst immer alles," kam es brummig hinter der Zeitung hervor.

„Nein, so anmaßend bin noch nicht einmal ich, Sir," lächelte Elizabeth und zwinkerte Mr. Ladislaw zu.

„In der Bibliothek findet sich bestimmt die ein oder andere Lektüre dazu."

„Sir, ich bin unverheiratet. Was sie da von mir verlangen, ist äußerst ungeziemend!" Sie beschloß, ihn ein wenig verlegen zu machen. „In _meiner_ Position erfahre ich frühestens vor meiner Hochzeitsnacht, was mich erwartet."

William faltete die Zeitung bedächtig zusammen und warf sie auf den Tisch. Dann lächelte er Elizabeth scheinheilig an. „Ah ja? Und woher wissen sie dann, daß die _Hochzeitsnacht_ etwas damit zu tun haben könnte? Was ist denn mit den Störchen und ähnlichen Theorien?"

Er war wirklich nicht dumm, dachte Elizabeth, aber sie ging nicht darauf ein. „Sir, da sie der einzige von uns sind, der bereits eigene Kinder hat, ist es wohl am geschicktesten, daß _sie_ auch die Frage beantworten. Niemand sonst hat diese praktische Erfahrung, finden sie nicht?"

William warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu. Seine Kinder sahen ihn noch immer aufmerksam und erwartungsvoll an. Alexander sprang in die Bresche. „Genau, Papa. Lizzy hat recht, du hast ja uns. Wie hast du uns gemacht?"

Von Mr. Ladislaw war auch keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Er schien überaus konzentriert damit beschäftigt zu sein, sein Omelette zu zerlegen. Er beugte den Kopf tief nach unten, seine dunklen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er verbarg mit Mühe ein Lachen, wie es Elizabeth schien.

„Ich habe einen wichtigen geschäftlichen Termin. Wir reden später darüber," sagte William mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerworte duldete und verließ das Speisezimmer. Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw brachen in ein unterdrücktes Kichern aus, als er die Tür hinter sich zuwarf.

Aber William hielt sein Versprechen – allerdings ohne fremde Ohren wie die von Elizabeth, die sich seine Erklärungen nur zu gerne angehört hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein, so _richtig_ genau wußte sie es auch nicht. Am gleichen Abend, als er die Kinder zu Bett brachte, klärte er die beiden über das Geheimnis des Lebens auf, so gut er es vermochte.

Elizabeth hatte Mr. Ladislaw kurz vor dem Abendessen im Musikzimmer angetroffen, wo er auf dem Pianoforte eine sehr, sehr traurige Melodie spielte und auch selbst ziemlich betrübt aussah.

„Sebastian! Was ist los?" fragte sie leise und kam zögernd näher. Vielleicht wollte er ja nicht gestört werden. Mr. Ladislaw schaute auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, aber es geriet ihm nur sehr melancholisch.

„Elizabeth, kommen sie ruhig rein."

Sie blieb neben ihm stehen und schaute fragend auf ihn herab. „Fühlen sie sich nicht wohl? Das war eine so traurige Musik..."

„Ach...ich war auch grade ein bißchen traurig. Ich habe heute einen Brief bekommen, wissen sie." Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich über Weihnachten nach hause fahren kann. Wo Mr. Darcy mir doch bereits so großzügig Urlaub gewährt hat."

Zuhause, das war für Mr. Ladislaw ein winzig kleiner Ort an der Küste Northumberlands, ganz hoch droben im Norden Englands. Elizabeth fiel auf, daß er noch nie so richtig von seinen Familienverhältnissen erzählt hatte, und das, obwohl sie viel miteinander sprachen.

Elizabeth kam kurz in den Sinn, daß sie noch überhaupt keine Pläne wegen Weihnachten geschmiedet hatte, geschweige denn um Urlaub gebeten. Aber ihr lieber Freund war nun wichtiger. „Möchten sie mir davon erzählen?" fragte sie behutsam. Er sah wirklich sehr niedergedrückt aus und sie wollte nicht aufdringlich sein.

Mr. Ladislaw sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann versuchte er ein Lächeln, das ihm nicht so recht gelang. „Wissen sie was, Elizabeth, sie erinnern mich manchmal schmerzhaft an Dorothea." Beim Nennen dieses Namens wurde sein Lächeln weicher und er bemerkte Elizabeths fragenden Blick. „Dorothea Brooke, meine Verlobte. Meine _heimliche_ Verlobte, sollte ich lieber sagen." Elizabeth zog die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Aha. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er _ihr_ nicht den Hof machte! Aber es schien mehr hinter der Geschichte zu stecken.

Mr. Ladislaw fuhr fort. "Miss Brooke ist vor einem Jahr nach Middlemarch gekommen, um ihren kranken Onkel zu pflegen, den einzigen Verwandten, den sie noch hat. Ihn und ihren Cousin, Mr. Brookes unehelichen Sohn Robert. Mr. Brooke ist ein Tyrann und behandelt seine Nichte entsprechend schlecht. Er hält sie wie eine Sklavin, aber sie ist so schrecklich pflichtbewußt und diesem Kerl so verpflichtet, daß er sie aufgenommen hat..." Er machte eine Pause und starrte grimmig aus dem Fenster. „Ich war vorher Robert Brookes Hauslehrer und...nun ja, Dorothea und ich haben uns schließlich verliebt." Er lächelte verlegen und wurde sogar ein bißchen rot, was Elizabeth rührte. Dann wurde er wieder traurig. „Mr. Brooke bekam davon natürlich Wind und warf mich umgehend raus. Ich war sehr, sehr froh, daß ich nur kurze Zeit später Mr. Darcys Angebot erhalten habe. Bevor ich hierher kam, haben wir uns heimlich verlobt, Dorothea und ich. Natürlich ist es mir überaus schwergefallen, sie zu verlassen, aber sie hat versprochen, daß sie mit ihrem Onkel sprechen wird und spätestens an Weihnachten wollten wir unsere Verbindung dann öffentlich machen." Wieder machte er eine Pause und Elizabeth spürte, wie schmerzhaft es für ihn war, darüber zu reden. Der Ärmste, er vermißte seine Dorothea sehr. Elizabeth spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen.

„Nun erhielt ich heute endlich einen Brief von ihr. Aber sie teilt mir darin mit, daß Mr. Brooke sie aus dem Haus werfen wird, wenn ich sie weiterhin „belästige". Es ist momentan wahrhaftig nicht angebracht, nach hause zu fahren."

„Oh Sebastian, das tut mir so leid," flüsterte Elizabeth und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung... aber meinen sie nicht, daß er sich bis Weihnachten vielleicht wieder etwas beruhigt? Ist er wirklich so ein herzloser Mensch?"

Mr. Ladislaw nickte bekümmert. „Oh ja. Er ist böse und hartherzig. Noch nicht einmal seinen Sohn liebt er. Obwohl es mich wundert, daß er ihn überhaupt aufgenommen und noch mehr, daß er Geld in einen Hauslehrer investiert hat! Er entstammt einer kurzen Verbindung mit seinem Hausmädchen, das bei der Geburt des Jungen gestorben ist. Robert ist ein lieber Junge und er hängt sehr an Dorothea. Auch wegen ihm kann ich momentan nicht zurück. Wer weiß, was dem Alten alles einfällt in seinem Zorn."

Elizabeth drückte tröstend seine Hand und Mr. Ladislaw lächelte sie dankbar an. „Aber Brooke weiß, daß es mit ihm zu Ende geht. Die Ärzte haben ihn bereits aufgegeben und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Verstehen sie mich nicht falsch, Elizabeth, ich wünsche niemanden etwas schlechtes. Aber dieser Mann ist so...so _seelenlos_..."

„Oh Sebastian, ich hoffe, es renkt sich alles bald ein. Kann Miss Brooke nicht für ein paar Tage hierherkommen, um sie zu besuchen? Ich bin sicher, Mr. Darcy hätte nichts dagegen."

„Mr. Darcy ist ein sehr feiner Mensch, Elizabeth, in der Tat, aber Dorothea kann nicht weg. Er würde sie keine Sekunde weglassen. Schon gar nicht, damit sie _mich_ besuchen kann. Es wäre ja auch sehr unschicklich."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Ich würde ihnen so gerne helfen, Sebastian. Aber meine Mittel sind leider auch sehr beschränkt."

Mr. Ladislaw lächelte sie an und seine grünen Augen leuchteten. „Sie haben mir bereits sehr geholfen, Elizabeth. Ich bin sehr dankbar, daß sie mir zugehört haben. Sie sind eine sehr, sehr gute Freundin und ich bin froh, daß ich hier eine so gute Stelle und so nette Menschen gefunden habe."

Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinüber und küßte sie brüderlich, aber trotzdem sehr unschicklich, auf die Wange. Nur ganz kurz und ganz leicht – aber dieser Moment reichte vollkommen aus, um Williams Augen groß werden zu lassen, als er in diesem Augenblick das Zimmer betrat.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Große Ereignisse werfen ihren Schatten voraus...und es kommt Besuch_

William traute seinen Augen nicht. Seine erste Reaktion war eine tiefe, wenn auch irrationale Eifersucht. Hatte er es nicht schon von Anfang an gesagt? Elizabeth...äh...Miss Bennet, war in den neuen Lehrer verliebt. Natürlich, warum auch nicht. Es paßte ihm zwar nicht, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Aber mußte sie sich hier vor _seinen Augen_ küssen lassen? Das ging zu weit, das konnte er nicht dulden. Sollte er Elizabeth hinauswerfen? Oder sollte er Mr. Ladislaw rausschmeißen?

Bevor Elizabeth reagieren konnte, war William bereits aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen.

„Oh oh, das hat er in den falschen Hals bekommen," murmelte Elizabeth bedrückt. „Soll ich ihm nachgehen?"

„Besser nicht. Er soll sich zuerst wieder beruhigen, dann werde ich es ihm erklären. Er weiß nichts von mir und Dorothea. Kein Wunder, daß er so reagiert hat."

Mr. Ladislaw hatte schon seit geraumer Zeit den nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisenden Verdacht, daß sein Arbeitgeber mehr für Miss Bennet empfand, als es schicklich war zwischen Arbeitgeber und Gouvernante. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie manchmal anschaute, die gutmütige Nachsicht, mit der er ihr ihre oft vorlauten, ja impertinenten Bemerkungen durchgehen ließ. Elizabeth schien das nicht zu spüren, aber Mr. Darcys Reaktion sprach für sich.

Die Atmosphäre beim Abendessen eine halbe Stunde später war sehr angespannt. Mr. Ladislaw hatte vergebens versucht, seinen Dienstherrn davon zu überzeugen, daß nichts unschickliches in seinem Haus vorgefallen war. William hatte einfach nur die Hand gehoben und sehr deutlich gesagt, daß er nichts davon hören wollte. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für das Liebesleben meiner Angestellten," sagte er bloß kühl. Elizabeth wollte hochfahren, doch Mr. Ladislaw hielt sie zurück. Er ahnte instinktiv, daß dies ein sensibles Thema für William war und Elizabeth gänzlich ahnungslos darüber, was ihr Arbeitgeber für sie empfand. Am besten, sie überzeugten Mr. Darcy mit Taten als mit Worten. Er würde mit der Zeit schon feststellen, daß sie kein Liebespaar waren und auch nicht werden würden.

Am nächsten Morgen war William immer noch ziemlich reserviert – reservierter als sonst – aber die Zwillinge sorgten schnell dafür, daß er auf andere Gedanken kam. Sie saßen mit ihrem Vater und Mr. Ladislaw schon am Frühstückstisch, als Elizabeth das Zimmer betrat. „Lizzy, Lizzy, stell dir vor, ich weiß jetzt, wo die Kinder herkommen!" rief Alexander aufgeregt und strahlte sie an. „Papa hat es uns gestern erklärt!" William wurde rot, Mr. Ladislaw biß sich auf die Unterlippe und Elizabeth schaute den Jungen perplex an.

„Ah, tatsächlich? Das ist sehr nett von deinem Papa, Alexander." Elizabeth warf dem verlegenen William einen amüsierten Blick zu, den dieser grimmig erwiderte.

Sie nahm am Tisch platz und dankte Mr. Ladislaw, der ihr Kaffee einschenkte.

„Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, Alexander, es heißt „Miss Bennet"!" versuchte William den Jungen abzulenken.

„Miss Bennet, ja. Also, Lizzy, man braucht einen Mann, und man braucht eine Frau. Und die müssen heiraten. Und dann legen die sich in ein Bett und…"

„Genug, Alexander. Miss Bennet weiß sehr gut selbst, wo die Kinder herkommen," unterbrach William entnervt.

Elizabeth lächelte zuckersüß. „Nicht so genau, Sir. Sie wissen, ich bin nicht verheiratet. Und laut Alexander ist das ein maßgebliches Kriterium dafür, Kinder herzustellen, nicht wahr?"

„Ganz genau, Lizzy. Das hat Papa jedenfalls so erklärt," sagte der Junge stolz.

William rollte die Augen. „Miss Bennet, sollten sie jemals die Absicht hegen zu heiraten, bin ich sicher, daß ihre Mutter ihnen alles sehr genau erklären wird."

Elizabeths Blick wurde ernst und etwas traurig, daß es sogar William auffiel. „Sie können unbesorgt sein, Mr. Darcy, dieses Ereignis wird nicht so bald eintreffen," sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt, und wandte sich schweigend ihrem Frühstück zu.

Wo sollte sie auch einen respektablen Ehemann herbekommen, dachte sie, auf einmal sehr niedergeschlagen. Der, der ihr praktisch ins Haus geweht wurde, war reizend, aber anderweitig verlobt, für ihren Arbeitgeber schwärmte sie zwar heimlich ein bißchen, aber nicht ernsthaft, denn dieser war selbstverständlich außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten. Sie war sicher, sie würde als alte Jungfer enden.

William kam nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen, da in diesem Moment Mrs. Reynolds das Frühstückszimmer betrat und ihrem Herrn die Post brachte. William dankte ihr und stutzte, als er beim oberflächlichen Durchblättern der Briefe einen altbekannten Namen auf einem Umschlag entdeckte. Elizabeth und das Problem, woher die Kinder kamen, waren sofort vergessen.

Nachdenklich starrte er den Brief an. Doch, es gab keinen Zweifel, er war von seinem alten Freund, John Thornton.

William entschuldigte sich und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer. Wie lange war es her, seit er zum letzten Mal von John gehört hatte? Über ein Jahr wahrscheinlich. John war seit über einem Jahr Witwer und seit diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. William erinnerte sich – Johns Frau Margaret war im Kindbett gestorben, als sie ihr erstes Kind erwartet hatte. Für John ein schwerer Schlag, er hatte seine junge, hübsche Frau so sehr geliebt, daß William fast ein bißchen neidisch auf das Glück seines Freundes gewesen war. Natürlich hatte er ihm damals geschrieben, aber der Kummer war zuviel für John gewesen und er hatte sich von allem zurückgezogen. Ein Jahr lang hatte er für sich getrauert und jetzt meldete er sich wieder. William war gespannt, was er zu schreiben hatte.

Der Brief war nicht besonders lang und überraschte William ein wenig. Mr. Thornton hatte sein florierendes Handelsunternehmen seinem Schwager überlassen und für sich selbst einen Landsitz in Cornwall erworben. Er wollte Schafe züchten, Landwirtschaft betreiben und Grundbesitzer sein. Außerdem äußerte er den Wunsch, William zu besuchen. Für einige Wochen, wenn es ihm nichts ausmachte. Er hegte die Hoffnung, William würde ihm, einem blutigen Anfänger in Sachen Landwirtschaft, vielleicht hilfreich zur Seite stehen und ihm seine unzähligen Fragen beantworten sowie ihn vor den gröbsten Fehlern bewahren.

William war erfreut über den Brief und nur zu gerne bereit, seinen alten Freund bei sich aufzunehmen. Er hatte in letzter Zeit immer öfter einmal an John gedacht und sich gefragt, was er wohl so triebe. Daß er sich jetzt von sich aus bei ihm meldete, freute ihn aufrichtig und er verfasste sofort ein Antwortschreiben, indem er Mr. Thornton herzlich einlud, so lange wie er wollte nach Pemberley zu kommen.

In dem großen Stapel Briefe befand sich noch einer von seiner Schwester Georgiana. Sie hielten unregelmäßigen Briefkontakt das Jahr über – Georgie war eine eher nachlässige Briefeschreiberin – aber sie sahen sich leider relativ selten. William verließ Pemberley nur ungerne – es reichte ihm schon, wenn er geschäftlich in London zu tun hatte, und Georgiana lebte mit ihrer Familie in Norfolk. Und auch sie kündigte ihren Besuch an – mitsamt Ehemann und Sohn. Sie war offenbar der Meinung, daß ihr Bruder da oben in Pemberley vereinsamen mußte und dagegen wollte sie etwas tun, teilte sie ihm unverblümt mit. Und wenn er bei dieser Gelegenheit vielleicht erwägen könnte, einen kleinen Ball zu geben...

William lächelte. Seine kleine, intrigante Schwester wollte ihn wohl endlich unter die Haube bringen. Sie machte sich wahrscheinlich Sorgen, daß er alleine hier oben mit der Zeit wunderlich und verschroben werden würde, dachte er und grinste. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Warum sollte es auf Pemberley nicht mal wieder einen Ball geben? Wieviel Zeit war vergangen seit dem letzten? Er erinnerte sich nicht. John würde da sein, Georgie mit ihrer Familie, er konnte die Bingleys einladen, er würde mit Elizabeth die ganze Nacht durchtanzen...

Er zuckte zusammen. Woher kam _dieser_ Gedanke? Er wurde tatsächlich langsam wunderlich, dachte er irritiert. Was für ein Unsinn. Das Kindermädchen hatte auf dem Ball nichts verloren, Angestellte nahmen an solchen Festivitäten selbstverständlich nicht teil. Wie würde _das_ aussehen? Aber er brauchte eine Gastgeberin an seiner Seite. Da er keine Ehefrau hatte, müßte Georgie einspringen. Gut, das war kein Problem. Wen würde er einladen? Die engsten Nachbarn im Umkreis von 10 Meilen, seine Verwandtschaft aus Matlock, die Bingleys.

Die Bingleys...hmmm...hier geriet er in einen Gewissenskonflikt. Er konnte schlecht Jane Bingley einladen und dann ihrer Schwester verbieten, am Ball teilzunehmen. Würde er jedoch Elizabeth gestatten teilzunehmen, mußte er auch Mr. Ladislaw dazubitten. Nein, das ging nicht. Außerdem wollte er die beiden nicht zusammen auf der Tanzfläche sehen. _Eifersüchtig, Darce? Unsinn._

Und Charles würde mit Sicherheit seine Schwester mitbringen – der Gedanke alleine verursachte ihm regelrecht Gänsehaut. Die Bingleys _gar nicht_ einladen? Nicht gut.

William seufzte. Er würde später genauer darüber nachdenken. Zunächst beantwortete er Georgianas Brief und setzte bei dieser Gelegenheit den Termin für den Ball fest: den 1. Dezember. Heute in sechs Wochen.

Zwei Wochen später. Der Herbst war bisher erstaunlich mild und sonnig gewesen und Elizabeth liebte es, soviel Zeit wie möglich draußen in der Natur zu verbringen. An einem schönen, klaren Sonntagmorgen hatte sie sich zeitig auf den Weg gemacht, um die Schönheiten des Herbstes in Pemberleys Park zu genießen. Besonders liebte sie den Weg in Richtung Lambton über grüne Wiesen und durch lichte Alleen, deren Bäume jetzt in all ihrer bunten Pracht erstrahlten. Es war die Zeit, die sie für sich alleine hatte, ohne die Kinder – die sie wie eine Mutter liebten und an denen sie so sehr hing, und ohne William Darcys strenge Blicke. Mittlerweile hatte er offenbar verstanden, daß sie mit Mr. Ladislaw nur gut befreundet war, trotzdem ertappte sie ihn immer wieder einmal dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Es irritierte sie maßlos. Nein, der Sonntag gehörte ihr alleine und sie genoß ihn mit jeder Faser.

Als sie heute jedoch auf dem Rückweg nach Pemberley war, wurde sie von einem Reiter eingeholt, der sie höflich ansprach.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals, Miss, bin ich hier auf dem richtigen Weg nach Pemberley?" fragte der Mann und neigte höflich den Kopf. Elizabeth starrte den Reiter neugierig an. Er hätte ein Bruder ihres Arbeitgebers sein können: schlanke, elegante Gestalt, dunkle Haare, ebenso dunkler Gesichtsausdruck, aber trotzdem attraktiv. Nur, daß dieser Herr hier tiefblaue Augen hatte und keine dunkelbraunen, die bei seltenen Anlässen so warm blicken konnten…

Elizabeth riß sich zusammen. Der Fremde hatte sie etwas gefragt und sie stand hier und starrte ihn an. „Äh…ja, wenn sie dem breiten Weg folgen, kommen sie nach etwa einer Meile ans Haus," sagte sie verlegen.

Der Mann war abgestiegen. „Gehen sie auch in die Richtung, Miss?"

Elizabeth musterte ihn skeptisch und wäre am liebsten davongerannt. Er starrte sie so ernst an, fast finster! Sie beinahe ein bißchen Angst vor ihm, vor allem, da sie nicht wußte, wer er war.

„Ich muß jetzt gehen, Sir," sagte sie und ärgerte sich über ihre piepsige, leicht schrille Stimme. Sie wandte sich ab und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. Der Fremde holte sie mit langen Schritten ein, sein Pferd hinter sich führend.

„Entschuldigen sie, Miss. Ich bin sehr unhöflich. Mein Name ist John Thornton, und ich bin auf dem Weg nach Pemberley. Mr. Darcy erwartet mich."

Elizabeth war stehengeblieben und schaute sich um. _Das_ war also der angekündigte Gast aus Cornwall. Mr. Darcy hatte sie und Sebastian kurz darüber informiert, aber keiner wußte so genau, wann Mr. Thornton kommen würde. „Elizabeth Bennet," sagte sie leise und deutete einen Knicks an.

Mr. Thornton lächelte leicht und verbeugte sich. „Freut mich sehr, Miss Bennet. Darf ich sie zurückbegleiten?"

Elizabeth starrte ihn an. Ähnlich wie bei Mr. Darcy wirkte ein kleines Lächeln Wunder – er sah sofort ganz anders aus. _Sehr_ attraktiv. Sie lächelte aufrichtig zurück und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Nun ja, warum nicht, wenn wir schon den gleichen Weg haben…"

Mr. Thornton erwies sich nach kurzer Zeit schon als erstaunlich charmanter Begleiter und Elizabeth brauchte nicht lange, um unbefangen mit ihm zu plaudern. Mr. Darcy hatte nicht viel über seinen Freund erzählt (Mr. Darcy erzählte generell wenig, davon ganz abgesehen), und so wußte sie nichts von Mr. Thorntons tragischem Schicksal, das jetzt schon über ein Jahr zurücklag. Mr. Thornton sprach das Thema auch nicht an. Trotzdem spürte sie instinktiv, daß etwas hinter seiner höflichen, charmanten Fassade lauerte, etwas dunkles, trauriges. Sie fand, er war ein durchaus interessanter Mann.

„Wie lange werden sie auf Pemberley bleiben, Sir?" fragte Elizabeth. „Solange Darcy mich erträgt," lächelte Mr. Thornton. „Nein, ernsthaft, ich denke, ich werde vor Weihnachten wieder nach Hause fahren. Ich will die Geduld meines Gastgebers nicht über Gebühr strapazieren."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Es kommen so wenige Besucher nach Pemberley, wir freuen uns über jede Abwechslung!"

Mr. Thornton schaute sie erstaunt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, daß Elizabeth lediglich das Kindermädchen der Familie war und wollte eine Bemerkung dazu machen, daß es doch sicherlich genügend Nachbarn und Bekannte gab, die man zum Dinner einlud, als vor ihnen zwei Frauen auftauchten. Eine von ihnen trug ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm, die andere, ältere, eine Ladung Holz. In dem Moment, in dem sie ins Blickfeld kamen, stolperte die ältere Frau und ließ das ganze Holz fallen.

Mr. Thornton und Elizabeth eilten sofort auf die Frauen zu und kamen ihnen zu Hilfe. Nachdem alles wieder gut verstaut war und die beiden sich höflich bedankt hatten, sprach Elizabeth die jüngere der beiden an. „Hallo Amy, wie geht es der Kleinen?" fragte sie und kitzelte das Baby am Kinn. Das Mädchen giggelte und die Mutter lächelte Elizabeth schüchtern an. „Oh, danke, sehr gut, Miss Elizabeth. Sie hat das Fieber gut überstanden. Ich werde ihnen ihre Freundlichkeit niemals vergessen, Miss. Mrs. Reynolds hat uns im Namen von Master William einen großen Korb voll mit Lebensmitteln schicken lassen. Wir sind ihm sehr dankbar."

Elizabeth nickte und lächelte das Kind an. „Na, kleine Milly, dir geht es wieder gut, höre ich? Sie sieht auch schon wieder aus wie das blühende Leben, nicht wahr? So hübsche rote Bäckchen!"

Die drei Frauen tauschten noch einige Höflichkeiten aus, bedankten sich noch einmal bei ihren Helfern und gingen dann ihrer Wege.

„Kennen sie alle Pächter von Pemberley, Miss Bennet?" fragte Mr. Thornton.

„Oh, fast alle, denke ich. Ich gehe manchmal mit Mrs. Reynolds, wenn sie ihre Besuche macht. Das kleine Mädchen eben stand schon mit einem Bein im Grab, stellen sie sich vor! Sie hatte hohes Fieber, aber sie ist wieder komplett gesund."

Sie erwähnte dabei weder, daß Mr. Darcy auf seine Kosten einen Arzt geholt, noch daß sie zwei Nächte lang an der Seite der Kleinen gewacht und der Mutter, die ebenfalls krank gewesen war, sehr geholfen hatte.

Als sie an den Ställen Pemberleys vorbeikamen, wurde Elizabeth vom Stallmeister freundlich begrüßt. „Guten Tag, Miss Elizabeth! Schön, sie zu sehen! Wir haben sie schon vermißt!"

„Guten Tag, Mr. Dawson. Ich muß gestehen, ich habe meine vierbeinigen Freunde in der Tat sehr vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit! Aber heute bringe ich ihnen Mr. Thornton, er wird einige Zeit auf Pemberley zu Gast sein."

Dawson nickte. William hatte ihn bereits darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er grüßte den Besucher höflich. „Sir, ich gehe davon aus, ihre Kutsche erscheint auch noch im Lauf des Tages?"

Elizabeth fiel jetzt erst auf, daß Thornton ohne Gepäck auf dem Pferd gekommen war und schüttelte über sich selbst amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ja, ich bin vorausgeritten. Meine Kutsche wird heute nachmittag mit meinem Kammerdiener und natürlich auch meinem Gepäck eintreffen."

Dawson nickte. „Ich werde alles notwendige veranlassen, Sir."

„Danke."

Elizabeth lächelte dem Stallmeister höflich zu, der sich um das Pferd kümmerte und führte Mr. Thornton die letzten paar hundert Meter zum Haus. Dort verabschiedete sie sich vorläufig von ihm und überließ ihn der Obhut von Mrs. Reynolds, die ihn zu Mr. Darcy brachte. Elizabeth ging auf ihr Zimmer, um ein Buch zu holen. Sie wollte draußen im Garten das schöne Wetter ausnutzen, um ein bißchen lesen.

Mrs. Reynolds fragte den Gast, ob er zunächst sein Zimmer sehen wollte um sich ein bißchen frischzumachen oder ob sie ihn zu Mr. Darcy bringen sollte. Thornton wollte zuerst seinen Gastgeber treffen. William saß entspannt mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Bibliothek vor dem Kamin und war vollkommen in sein Buch vertieft. Die Kinder waren oben im Spielzimmer, Mr. Ladislaw ging irgendwo seinen Interessen nach und da auch Elizabeth ihren freien Tag hatte, konnte William ein paar ruhige Stunden für sich alleine genießen. Zunächst war er nicht gerade erfreut über die Störung, aber dann erkannte er seinen alten Freund und erhob sich lächelnd.

„John! Ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet!" Er trat auf ihn zu und die beiden Männer begrüßten einander herzlich. „Bist du geflogen?" fragte William amüsiert, dankte Mrs. Reynolds und bot seinem Gast einen Sessel vor dem Kamin an.

„Ich bin vorausgeritten. Mein Diener kommt mit der Kutsche und einem Ersatzpferd hinterher. Ich hatte bei diesem wundervollen Wetter keine Geduld, lange in der Kutsche zu sitzen."

William lachte. „Das kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich hasse lange Kutschfahrten. Es geht nichts über einen Ritt auf einem guten Pferd." Er sah seinen Freund aufmerksam an. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du gegen einen Cognac nichts einzuwenden?"

Thornton lehnte nicht ab und William goß zwei Gläser ein. „Ich freue mich, daß du da bist, Thornton."

„Ich freue mich, daß du mich aufnimmst und mir ein bißchen helfen willst – meine Kenntnisse in Landwirtschaft und der Verwaltung eines Anwesens tendieren gegen Null, muß ich gestehen!"

Sie lachten und prosteten sich zu. William wollte ihn nicht auf Margaret ansprechen – er konnte noch nicht richtig einschätzen, wie er mit seiner Trauer momentan umgehen konnte. Aber Thornton kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich habe eine reizende junge Frau auf meinem Weg hierher getroffen. Ich nehme an, die zukünftige Herrin des Hauses? Du bist wirklich zu beneiden, Darcy, meinen Glückwunsch."

William schaute seinen Freund überrascht an. „Es gibt keine zukünftige Mrs. Darcy, Thornton. Wer war die Frau?"

Thornton hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Nein? Ich habe sie ein Stück des Wegs zurück hierher begleitet, ein wahrhaft bezauberndes Geschöpf. Wie war der Name noch gleich… Elizabeth? Den Nachnamen habe ich dummerweise vergessen."

„Elizabeth Bennet?"

„Ja, genauso hieß sie. Wer ist sie? Ich hatte wirklich angenommen, sie wäre deine Verlobte."

Darcy schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Sie ist die Gouvernante meiner Kinder."

„Die Gouvernante?" Thornton war perplex.

„Ja, was ist daran ungewöhnlich?"

Thornton erzählte seinem Freund von der Reaktion der Pächter und des Stallmeisters auf Elizabeth, und wie freundlich, offen und souverän sie die Leute behandelte.

„Ich hatte tatsächlich den Eindruck, sie ist die zukünftige Herrin hier."

William konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, daß Elizabeth bei den Pächtern und den Bediensteten auf Pemberley sehr beliebt war. Er wußte, daß sie ab und zu aushalf und auch immer wieder einmal Mrs. Reynolds begleitete. Sie sprach nie darüber, aber er wußte dennoch davon und schätzte ihre Bescheidenheit in diesem Falle sehr.

Thornton schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Darce, da lebt dieses Juwel von einem Mädchen in deinem Haus und du bist immer noch Junggeselle? Sie ist jung, bildhübsch, von offenbar gutem Charakter – und du beschäftigst sie als _Kindermädchen_? Sag, was ist ihr Makel? Sie muß einen gravierend schweren Fehler haben, nicht wahr?"

Darauf wußte William keine Antwort. Thornton, der Elizabeth gerade mal seit wenigen Minuten kannte, hatte sein Dilemma höchstpräzise auf den Punkt gebracht. „Ich möchte nicht mehr heiraten," sagte er daher etwas lahm.

Thornton schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du bist grade mal 30 Jahre alt, Darce! Das ist kein Alter, um sich zu verkriechen. Ernsthaft, Mann, was mißfällt dir an Miss Bennet?"

„Sie ist die _Gouvernante_, John! Ihre Familie ist unbedeutend, sie hat keine Verbindungen, kein Vermögen…"

Thornton runzelte die Stirn und selbst in Williams Ohren hörte sich diese Begründung sehr arrogant an. Er winkte ab und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Erzähl mir lieber von dir, alter Freund. Du hast das Anwesen in Cornwall schon gekauft?"

Thornton spürte, daß es William aus irgendwelchen Gründen unangenehm war, über Elizabeth zu sprechen und beantwortete willig seine Fragen. Er würde sich später damit beschäftigen und war fest entschlossen, das Geheimnis, das die junge Frau möglicherweise umgab, herauszubekommen. Bald waren sie in ein Gespräch über Schafzucht und Landwirtschaft vertieft und Elizabeth war fürs erste vergessen.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm _

Erst beim Abendessen sah Thornton Elizabeth wieder, dort wurde ihm auch Mr. Ladislaw vorgestellt. Die Kinder hatte er am Nachmittag bereits kennengelernt, aber sie waren naturgemäß nicht sonderlich interessiert an dem Gast ihres Vaters. Ein weiterer Erwachsener eben, mit dem man nicht viel anfangen konnte.

Thornton hatte zunächst angenommen, daß Mr. Ladislaw der Grund dafür war, daß sich sein alter Freund nicht für Elizabeth interessierte, aber er merkte schnell, daß es das nicht war. Und John Thornton war ein guter Beobachter. Er verstand schnell, daß Elizabeth mit dem jungen Hauslehrer wirklich nur gut befreundet war, zumal später am Abend das Gespräch kurz auf dessen Verlobte kam und jeder sehen konnte, wie sehr Mr. Ladislaw seine Dorothea vermißte.

Allerdings konnte William ihm nichts vormachen. Mr. Thornton beobachtete ihn unauffällig und war bereits nach kurzer Zeit davon überzeugt, daß sein Freund sich mehr für das hübsche Kindermädchen interessierte, als es den Umständen entsprechend schicklich war. Er wunderte sich bloß, was Darcy davon abhielt, die junge Frau zu heiraten. Sie hätte einen Antrag sicherlich nicht abgelehnt und er war reich genug, als daß er eine vermögende Frau heiraten mußte. Er konnte sich wahrlich den Luxus leisten, _aus Liebe_ zu heiraten.

Thornton hatte den Eindruck, daß die beiden recht gut miteinander auskamen. Miss Bennet war hübsch und nicht auf den Mund gefallen, genau das richtige für seinen von Natur aus eher verschlossenen, stillen Freund. Er beobachtete die beiden heimlich amüsiert und stellte fest, daß Miss Bennet gerne mit ihm diskutierte (stritt?), meistens das letzte Wort behielt und sich von Darcy nicht im geringsten einschüchtern ließ. Warum in drei Teufels Namen wollte er sie nicht? Mangelndes Interesse konnte es nicht sein, seine Blicke ließen sie den ganzen Abend über kaum los. Aber immer, wenn sie ihn anschaute, sah er wie ertappt weg und wurde noch verschlossener als sonst. Bisher hatte Thornton keinen Makel an ihr feststellen können. Seiner Meinung nach würde sie eine prächtige Herrin von Pemberley abgeben!

Das Gespräch kam im Lauf des Abends irgendwann einmal auf die Musik und William bestätigte, daß Elizabeth eine talentierte Pianistin und Sängerin sei. Thornton bat sie, etwas zu spielen und nach kurzem Zögern erklärte sich Elizabeth schließlich dazu bereit. Mr. Ladislaw nahm neben ihr Platz, um die Notenblätter zu wenden, während die beiden Männer wie verzaubert Elizabeths ausdrucksvoller, aber doch so sanfter Stimme lauschten. Thornton lächelte, als er William beobachtete, der völlig entrückt dasaß und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Als Elizabeth ihr Lied beendet hatte, applaudierten die Männer herzlich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Thornton sie in Gedanken bei _sich_ zuhause am Flügel sitzen. Es war keine besonders unangenehme Vorstellung, wie er sich eingestehen mußte.

Elizabeth zog sich kurze Zeit später zurück und auch die drei Männer blieben nicht mehr allzu lange wach. Jeder einzelne von ihnen war, angeregt von Elizabeths lieblichem Gesang, in tiefe Gedanken versunken: Mr. Ladislaw träumte von seiner Dorothea, William stellte sich vor, wie es wohl sein würde, Elizabeth in den Armen zu halten und John Thornton hielt Zwiesprache mit seiner verstorbenen Frau und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er bereit für eine neue Beziehung war.

William und sein Gast saßen am nächsten Morgen bereits beim Frühstück, als Elizabeth das Speisezimmer betrat. Beide Männer erhoben sich höflich und lächelten amüsiert, als sie kurz darauf Hannah und Alexander hörten, die sich hinter Elizabeth darum stritten, wer der Gouvernante zuerst sein selbstgemaltes Bild zeigen durfte.

William verkniff sich jedoch schnell sein Lächeln, rief seine Kinder zur Ordnung und verbat sich jede Streiterei am Frühstückstisch. „Aber wir wollen doch Lizzy nur unsere Bilder zeigen, Papa!" murmelte Alexander.

William seufzte resigniert. „Alexander Darcy, wie oft muß ich dich darauf hinweisen, wie du Miss Bennet anreden sollst? Ihr könnt ihr nachher im Unterricht eure Bilder zeigen. Jetzt wird gefrühstückt."

„Aber Papa!"

Williams eisiger Blick ließ den Jungen schweigen und Elizabeth nickte kaum merklich. „Später, Schatz."

Alex fügte sich widerwillig und kaute lustlos auf seinem Toast herum. Normalerweise hätte Elizabeth ihn herausgefordert und sich das Bild gegen seinen Willen zeigen lassen, dachte William erstaunt. Wie kam es, daß sie sich einmal nicht mit ihm „duellieren" wollte?

Thornton hatte die kurze Episode innerlich schmunzelnd verfolgt. Hätte er es nicht besser gewußt, er hätte Elizabeth für die Mutter der Kinder gehalten.

William erlaubte schließlich, daß die Kinder ihre Bilder den Erwachsenen nach dem Frühstück und noch vor dem Unterricht zeigen durften. Alexander präsentierte stolz einen Ausschnitt des Parks mit Teich, Seerosen und einer dicken, weißen Ente auf dem Wasser, während Hannah ein Bild von Williams Hengst gezeichnet hatte. Beide Bilder wurden ausführlich gelobt und würden später einen Ehrenplatz in Elizabeths Zimmer erhalten. Da es Zeit für den Unterricht war und William auf Pünktlichkeit größten Wert legte, scheuchte Elizabeth die aufgeregt schnatternden Kinder kurz darauf nach draußen und sofort wurde es ruhig im Speisezimmer.

William lehnte sich seufzend zurück und Thornton lächelte ein bißchen melancholisch. Er fand es sehr schön, in solch einer Familie aufzuwachsen. Ihm selbst war es ja leider nicht vergönnt gewesen, mit seiner Frau eine Familie zu gründen und er selbst hatte nur eine jüngere Schwester. Seine Frau Margaret... über ein Jahr war sie jetzt schon tot. Gestorben mit dem Kind, das sie getragen hatte. William hatte in seinem jungen Leben auch schon viel mitgemacht, aber er hatte immerhin zwei wundervolle Kinder und ein nicht minder wundervolles Kindermädchen. Wie liebevoll sie mit den Kleinen umging und wie sehr diese wiederum an ihr hingen! Und seinem Freund paßten ihre „Verbindungen" nicht!

„Ich beneide dich, Darcy," sagte Thornton nachdenklich und rührte seinen Kaffee um. „Deine Kinder sind wohlgeraten und scheinen sich sehr gut mit Miss Bennet zu verstehen. Man könnte fast denken, sie sei ihre Mutter."

William sah auf. „Die beiden können manchmal ganz schöne Teufel sein, Thornton. Und was Miss Bennet angeht... manchmal hätte ich gute Lust, sie ebenfalls übers Knie zu legen."

Thornton hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und William errötete leicht, als er sich seinen letzten Satz noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. „Ich gebe zu, die Kinder lieben sie, aber manchmal stellt sie mehr Unsinn an als beide zusammen." Wobei, das war vielleicht am Anfang so gewesen, mittlerweile mußte er eingestehen, daß sie vernünftigen Unterricht machte und durchaus auch ernsthaft sein konnte. Auch Wettrennen durch die Galerie und ähnliche Dinge, die er nicht sonderlich schätzte, gab es nicht mehr. „Miss Bennet liebt es, sich mit mir zu streiten, und das kann oft ziemlich anstrengend sein, da sie auch immer das letzte Wort behalten will," fügte er hinzu.

„Wäre es dir lieber, sie würde zu allem ja und amen sagen und alles hinnehmen? Ehrlich gesagt, ich finde sie sehr erfrischend. Und ich habe immer noch keinen Makel an ihr feststellen können. Ich glaube, den gibt es auch gar nicht."

William sagte nichts dazu, aber er sah nachdenklich aus.

„Würdest du denn wieder eine Beziehung eingehen, John?" fragte William plötzlich. Thornton seufzte und dachte nach. William mißverstand sein Schweigen. „Entschuldige, das ist eine sehr persönliche Frage."

„Nein, nein, gar nicht. Ich überlege nur." Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. „Ich habe Margaret sehr geliebt, wie du weißt. Aber nichts und niemand wird sie mir je wieder zurückgeben, und selbst wenn ich jemals wieder heiraten sollte, sie wird aus meinem Herzen niemals verdrängt werden können. Ob ich je eine Frau wieder so sehr lieben kann, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht würde meine Angst, daß auch sie mir so schnell genommen wird, überwiegen, ich weiß es nicht." Thornton starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster und William dachte darüber nach, was sein Freund gesagt hatte. „Vielleicht sollte ich darüber froh sein, daß ich Anne nie geliebt habe," sagte er schließlich leise. „Sie hat mir zwei wunderbare Kinder geschenkt, aber ihren Tod habe ich nie betrauert. Klingt ziemlich hart, nicht wahr?"

Thornton wandte sich um. „Darf ich dich etwas persönliches fragen, William?" William nickte.

„Hast du jemals eine Frau abgöttisch geliebt?"

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte William nach einiger Zeit des Zögerns. „Oh ja. Bevor ich Anne geheiratet habe."

„Warum ist nichts daraus geworden?" William seufzte und Thornton wollte sich schon für seine neugierige Frage entschuldigen, aber William winkte ab. „Sie war noch sehr jung, die Tochter eines Provinzpfarrers. Wir waren heimlich verlobt und ich wollte alles offiziell machen, aber als ich nach zwei Monaten wiederkam, hatte man sie schon auf den Kontinent geschickt. Angeblich hatte irgendein Adliger um ihre Hand angehalten und sie wurde in diese Ehe gepreßt."

„Hast du jemals Nachforschungen angestellt, sie versucht zu finden?"

William schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hätte es für einen Sinn ergeben? Sie war verheiratet mit einem anderen – hätte ich intervenieren sollen?" Er lächelte bitter, als er Thorntons skeptische Miene sah. „Du bist der Meinung, ich habe sie zu schnell aufgegeben, nicht wahr?"

„Nun ja, vielleicht. Aber man weiß nie, für was es gut war."

„Ich habe kurz danach Anne geheiratet, den Rest kennst du. Und auch sie hat mich hintergangen, wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise. Genauso wie Wickham, der für mich wie ein Bruder gewesen war. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ich mich jemals wieder verlieben könnte – vielleicht habe ich genauso viel Angst vor Betrug und Enttäuschung wie du vor Verlust, John."

Thornton nickte nachdenklich, aber seine Miene hellte sich auf, als er draußen Stimmen hörte und Elizabeth und die Kinder erblickte, die über den Rasen liefen und sich dabei lachend einen Ball zuwarfen. William trat zu ihm und lächelte liebevoll.

„Dieses Mädchen ist bezaubernd, William." Darcy antwortete nicht, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Er stimmte seinem Freund innerlich zu, keine Frage. „Wärest du sehr wütend auf mich, wenn ich sie nach meinem Aufenthalt hier mit nach Cornwall nehmen würde?" fragte Thornton plötzlich ein wenig hinterlistig und die Reaktion Williams bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Mit offenem Mund und sehr sprachlos für einige Augenblicke starrte er Thornton an. „Was? Du willst Elizabeth mitnehmen?" stieß er schließlich überrascht hervor. „Meinst du das im Ernst?"

Thornton gab sich gespielt gleichgültig, aber innerlich amüsierte er sich ohne Ende über seinen Freund. „Warum nicht? Ich könnte eine Hausherrin gebrauchen und Miss Bennet ist jung, hübsch, sie kann mir sicherlich eine ganze Herde Kinder schenken…ich brauche natürlich auch irgendwann mal einen Erben…"

William war blaß geworden. Auf die Idee, daß ihm jemand Elizabeth wegnehmen könnte, war er noch nicht gekommen. Aber es war natürlich legitim und wenn Thornton seiner Gouvernante einen ernsthaften Antrag machte und sie ihn annahm, konnte er ihr es nicht gut verbieten. Zumal sie mit John Thornton einen guten Mann bekommen würde. Er würde sie lieben und ehren und ihr ein aufmerksamer Ehemann sein. Durfte er sich ihrem Glück in den Weg stellen? Nein.

„Nun ja, ich könnte es dir nicht verdenken, wenn du ernstere Absichten mit Miss Bennet hättest."

„Würde es dir nichts ausmachen, wenn sie gehen würde?"

„Die Kinder würden sie schmerzlich vermissen."

Thornton schüttelte verdrossen den Kopf. „Und du? Dir wäre es gleichgültig, wenn sie nicht mehr da wäre?"

William hatte Glück, daß in diesem Moment Mrs. Reynolds anklopfte und ihm die Tagespost brachte, so kam er um die Antwort herum. Aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Würde Thornton Elizabeth tatsächlich einen Antrag machen? Es sprach einiges dafür, und er, William Darcy, erweckte ihm gegenüber nun wirklich nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde es ihn größer stören. Aber davon konnte natürlich überhaupt keine Rede sein, allein der Gedanke daran verursachte ihm regelrechte Bauchschmerzen. Was sollte er bloß tun? _Konnte_ er überhaupt etwas dagegen tun?

Elizabeth hätte vermutlich erstaunt und amüsiert den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn sie diese Gedankengänge der beiden Männer gekannt hätte. Sie sah im Augenblick keinerlei Veranlassung, Pemberley zu verlassen. Mr. Thornton war ein freundlicher Mensch, wenngleich sie auch noch nicht so genau wußte, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Er hatte manchmal etwas düsteres an sich und sein oft direkter, mal stechender, mal herausfordernder Blick ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. So ahnungslos sie den heimlichen Gefühlen ihres Arbeitgebers gegenüber war, so hätte sie sich ebensowenig vorstellen können, ein Mann wie Mr. Thornton je ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr zeigen würde.

John Thornton hatte keine Eile. Er würde in den Wochen, die er hier auf Pemberley verbrachte, viel in Ruhe darüber nachdenken können, wie er sein zukünftiges Leben gestalten wollte. Er war Darcy sehr dankbar, daß er sich die Zeit nahm, ihm zu helfen und er ihm ein wenig über die Schulter schauen durfte, was die Verwaltung und Leitung eines so großen Anwesens anging. Wenn sein Freund dem Kindermädchen gegenüber tatsächlich zarte Gefühle entwickelte (und diese ihr vielleicht auch endlich einmal _gestehen_ würde) – er würde sich niemals dazwischendrängen.

Thornton hatte auch gar nicht die Absicht, sich zu verlieben. Er wußte, eine zweite Margaret gab es nicht für ihn, aber eine nette, junge Frau, die ihm einen Erben schenken könnte, die er vielleicht sogar ein bißchen liebhaben konnte – und sie ihn – würde würde er nicht ablehnen. Elizabeth wäre sicherlich eine solche Kandidatin, keine Frage. Was allerdings seine verwitwete Mutter, die er in seinem Haus aufgenommen hatte, dazu sagen würde, stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Die beiden Männer verbrachten die nächsten Tage mit harter Arbeit. Darcy nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst und tat sein bestes, seinem Freund alles wichtige beizubringen und seine Millionen von Fragen, so erschien es ihm jedenfalls, so gut und geduldig wie möglich zu beantworten. Sie waren zu diesem Zweck viel unterwegs, meistens zu Pferd. Elizabeth bekam die beiden dann nur abends beim Essen zu Gesicht und wenn sie nicht zu müde waren, ließen sie sich gerne von ihr unterhalten. Elizabeth kam den Wünschen nach Musik ebenso gerne nach. Sie war gleichermaßen amüsiert und auch geschmeichelt darüber, wie verzückt beide Herren ihr jedesmal lauschten. Mr. Ladislaw machte niemals einen solch entrückten Eindruck und fand das Verhalten der beiden Männer ebenfalls recht amüsant.

So vergingen die nächsten Tage ziemlich ruhig und ohne große Vorkommnisse. Das Wetter wurde leider bald seinem schlechten Ruf für diese Jahreszeit gerecht und der Herbst hielt mit Regen, Sturm und dichtem Nebel Einzug in Derbyshire. Elizabeth und die Kinder ließen sich zwar von schlechtem Wetter normalerweise nicht abschrecken, aber bei den ungemütlichen Regenstürmen machte selbst ihnen der Aufenthalt im Freien keinen Spaß. Elizabeth versuchte, den natürlichen Bewegungsdrang der beiden im Haus zu kompensieren, was jedoch William nicht lange duldete, nachdem er zweimal selbst fast über den Haufen gerannt wurde. John Thornton amüsierte sich über die hitzigen Debatten, die sich die beiden lieferten und bei denen William meistens den kürzeren zog – sehr zu Thorntons stiller Erheiterung. Oh ja, Elizabeth Bennet war eine leidenschaftliche Frau.

Zwei Wochen vor dem großen Ball auf Pemberley erhielt William die Nachricht, daß Charles Bingley nur mit seiner Schwester Caroline anreisen würde. Jane, die ein Kind erwartete, fühlte sich nicht wohl genug, um die Reise nach Derbyshire bei diesen Wetterbedingungen zu unternehmen und zog es vor, zuhause zu bleiben. Charles wollte nichts weniger, als ohne seine Frau nach Pemberley kommen, aber seine Schwester triezte ihn so lange, bis er schließlich einwilligte, mit ihr zum Ball zu kommen. Elizabeth war sehr enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich so darauf gefreut, Jane wiederzusehen und ihre Stimmung war merklich gedrückt.

William wiederum steckte in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits tat es ihm leid, sie so zu sehen und hätte sie gerne getröstet, andererseits war er froh, daß sich sein kleines Problem somit praktisch von selbst gelöst hatte. Jane kam nicht, also mußte er sich auch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, ob Elizabeth am Ball würde teilnehmen dürfen.

Eine Woche vor dem Ball kam Leben ins Haus. Georgiana Darcy, mittlerweile Countess of Fenwick, traf auf Pemberley ein, zusammen mit ihrem Gatten, dem Earl of Fenwick und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Jacob.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – die Fenwicks treffen ein _

Die Fenwicks erreichten Pemberley am frühen Nachmittag. Dort hatte man gerade das Mittagessen beendet, die Kinder waren zum Ausruhen nach oben gegangen, die Erwachsenen genossen noch einen Kaffee, bevor sich jeder wieder seinen verschiedenen Aufgaben zuwandte. William wollte mit Mr. Thornton die Pferdeställe besuchen, während Mr. Ladislaw und Elizabeth jeweils ihren Unterricht vorbereiten wollten.

In diesem Moment wurden die Gäste aus Norfolk angekündigt. William war kaum richtig aufgestanden, als auch schon ein blondgelocktes, zierliches Wesen lachend in seine Arme flog und ihn fest umarmte. „William! Oh, ich kann es nicht glauben, daß wir uns endlich wiedersehen, großer Bruder! Ich hab dich so vermißt!"

Die junge Frau löste sich aus den Armen ihres erstaunten, aber lächelnden Bruders und wußte nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Ein kleines Freudentränchen lief ihre Wange hinab und sie wischte es verlegen lachend ab. „Georgie, Liebling, wie schön, dich zu sehen." William küßte seine kleine Schwester auf die Wange und lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Die Ehe scheint dir zu bekommen, du siehst sehr gut aus, Kleines."

Georgiana schniefte leicht und drückte William noch einmal kurz an sich, so als müßte sie sicherstellen, daß er auch wirklich hier vor ihr stand. „Es ist schön, wieder einmal hier zu sein," sagte sie leise und zog ihn zu dem jungen Mann, der an der Tür stehengeblieben war und die Begrüßung zwischen den Geschwistern amüsiert verfolgt hatte. Er hielt einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand, der seine Mutter mit großen Augen beobachtete.

William reichte Georgianas Ehemann die Hand. „Fenwick, herzlich willkommen auf Pemberley."

Der Earl of Fenwick hatte nicht genau einschätzen können, wie freundlich sein Empfang beim Bruder seiner Frau ausfallen würde. William war vor drei Jahren furchtbar aufgebracht gewesen, als seine Schwester gezwungen worden war, den Earl zu heiraten, nachdem dieser sie auf einem Ball kompromittiert hatte. Georgie hatte keinerlei Einwände gegen die Ehe gehabt und die beiden liebten sich sehr, aber William war es schwergefallen, die Verbindung zu akzeptieren. Er hielt den Burschen für einen leichtsinnigen Nichtsnutz, einen Bruder Leichtfuß, der sämtlichen Frauen den Kopf verdrehte. Natürlich stammte Fenwick aus bestem Hause und konnte seiner kleinen Schwester ein luxuriöses Leben sowie einen guten Namen bieten, aber würde er sie auch gut behandeln? Sie lieben und ehren? Offenbar gab es bisher keine Klagen seitens seiner Schwester und so hatte er sich letztendlich mit seinem Schwager abgefunden. Und Christopher Jacob Arthur Earl of Fenwick hatte keinerlei Grund, sich vor seinem Schwager zu fürchten. Allerdings ahnte er, daß William ein scharfes Auge auf ihn haben würde.

William war schon ein wenig besänftigt, als er sah, wie liebevoll der junge Earl mit seinem kleinen Sohn umging. Er kniete sich neben ihn und stellte ihm seinen Onkel William vor, der sich kurzerhand ebenfalls nach unten beugte und dem kleinen Jungen ernsthaft die Hand schüttelte. „Guten Tag, Jacob," sagte William und der Kleine fiel fast vornüber bei dem Versuch, sich wohlerzogen zu verneigen.

Alle Erwachsenen unterdrückten ein Lächeln und fanden das Kind ganz allerliebst. Sie wurden alle nacheinander miteinander bekanntgemacht und der kleine Jacob hatte noch viel Gelegenheit, höfliches Benehmen zu üben. Am Ende machte er seine Sache ganz hervorragend, sehr zum Stolz seiner Eltern.

Elizabeth hatte die Neuankömmlinge interessiert und aufmerksam beobachtet. _Und noch ein attraktiver Mann in ihrer Mitte,_ schmunzelte sie, denn auch Sir Christopher war durchaus ansehnlich mit seinen dunklen Haaren, die jedoch ein wenig zu lang waren, um noch als schicklich zu gelten. Und er war darüberhinaus sehr verheiratet und sehr verliebt in seine junge Frau. Elizabeth mochte die kleine Familie auf den ersten Blick. Der Earl, obwohl der geborene Charmeur und einem Flirt nie abgeneigt, war aufmerksam und wohlerzogen – er hatte Elizabeth sehr freundlich begrüßt, wenn auch mit einem anerkennenden Funkeln in den Augen – und Georgiana, der Eifersucht völlig fremd war, war ebenso offen und herzlich zu ihr gewesen. Elizabeth fand beide äußerst angenehm und sympathisch. Aber in Jacob verliebte sich das junge Kindermädchen sofort unsterblich. Der Kleine war ein Ebenbild seines Vaters mit dunklen Locken und großen, blauen Augen, die sie zutraulich anlächelten. Es war rührend ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie sehr er sich bemühte, ein „großer Junge" zu sein. Er kannte keine Scheu vor den fremden Leuten, was Elizabeth ganz reizend fand. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geraubt und sich heimlich aus dem Staub gemacht. So ein süßes Kind! Sie hätte beinahe etwas gesagt, als William vorschlug, daß die drei sich ein wenig ausruhen sollten von der langen Reise, aber sie konnte sich natürlich nicht einmischen. Sie war schließlich nur das Kindermädchen, nicht wahr! Und sie würde Jacob noch oft genug sehen.

Mr. Ladislaw, Mr. Thornton und Elizabeth ließen die Familie alleine, um ihnen ein bißchen Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen. Während Thornton sich in Williams Arbeitszimmer zurückzog, um weiter Einblick in Dokumente zu nehmen, die sie vor dem Essen durchgegangen waren, bereiteten Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw ihren Unterricht vor und ließen sich dazu in der Bibliothek nieder.

Ladislaw traf seinen Zögling später in dessen Studierzimmer an, das William seinem Sohn vor kurzem erst hatte einrichten lassen. Er wollte, daß der Junge in Ruhe lernen und seinen Studien nachgehen konnte. Elizabeth, die das gleiche natürlich für Hannah durchsetzen wollte, lag ihm schon tagelang in den Ohren damit, aber er war dieses mal wild entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben. Für was brauchte ein kleines Mädchen ein eigenes Studierzimmer? Es war nicht so, daß es auf Pemberley keinen Platz dafür gab, aber es ging ihm ums Prinzip. Seine Tochter konnte ohne weiteres in einem der Salons arbeiten, Handarbeiten oder was auch immer, das Musikzimmer benutzen und die Bibliothek stand ebenfalls beiden Kindern offen. Für was dann ein eigenes Studierzimmer? Elizabeth war wie immer hartnäckig, aber er blieb dieses mal hart.

Also zog sich Elizabeth mit Hannah an diesem nachmittag ins Musikzimmer zurück. Sie hatten kaum ein Stück geübt, als Hannahs Tante Georgiana den Salon betrat. Sie hatte die Kinder bereits kurz begrüßt, nachdem diese ihre Mittagsruhe beendet hatten.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, Miss Bennet, ich möchte keinesfalls ihren Unterricht stören," sagte die Countess of Fenwick, lächelte entschuldigend und wollte sich leise wieder zurückziehen. Elizabeth hielt sie auf. „Sie stören ganz und gar nicht, Madam! Möchten sie uns ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"

Georgiana zögerte. „Macht es wirklich nichts aus?"

Elizabeth und Hannah schüttelten den Kopf. „Lizzy bringt mir gerade ein Menuett bei," sagte Hannah stolz.

„Tatsächlich? Möchtest du es mir vorspielen, Liebes?"

Hannah zögerte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon so gut kann."

Die Frauen ermutigten das Mädchen und Hannah spielte konzentriert, die kleine Zungenspitze dabei zwischen den Zähnen herauslugend, das kleine Musikstück. Als sie fertig war, applaudierten Tante und Kindermädchen und lobten das Talent der jungen Pianistin.

„Sie sind sicherlich eine sehr gute Lehrerin, Miss Bennet," sagte Georgiana freundlich. Elizabeth schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Oh, ich glaube, meine kleine Schülerin überholt mich schon sehr bald. Ich kann ihr fast nichts mehr beibringen."

„Die Liebe zur Musik liegt in unserer Familie. Meine Mutter hat William und mir das Klavierspielen beigebracht."

Elizabeth war überrascht. „Mr. Darcy spielt ebenfalls?"

„Oh ja. Und gar nicht mal so schlecht." Georgiana lächelte. „Leider kommt man selten in den Genuß, ihn zu hören. Er hält es für _unmännlich_, oder so."

„Das erklärt, warum er es Alexander nicht so gerne gestattet hat," sagte Elizabeth. „Aber natürlich hatte er gegen den Willen seines Sohnes keine Chance..."

„Und gegen den seiner Gouvernante, scheint mir!" erwiderte Georgiana und die beiden Frauen kicherten.

„Tante Georgie, spielst du uns was vor?" bat Hannah und zupfte Georgiana am Ärmel.

„Liebes Kind, _du_ sollst doch etwas lernen! Ich sollte dich wirklich nicht länger beim Üben stören."

„Oh nein, bitte, bleiben sie und spielen sie etwas!" bat auch Elizabeth und die junge Countess nahm schließlich am Piano platz. Sie überlegte kurz und ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, Notenblätter herauszusuchen, glitten ihre Finger elegant und meisterlich über die Tasten. Georgiana war so in ihr Spiel vertieft und ihre beiden Freundinnen hörten ihr so fasziniert zu, daß sie nicht hörten, wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand ins Zimmer trat.

Als Georgiana ihr Stück beendet hatte, zuckte sie zusammen, als ihr Bruder seine Arme um sie legte und an sich drückte.

„Du bist noch immer eine wundervolle Pianistin, Georgie," sagte er liebevoll und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

„Ich übe ja auch immer noch jeden Tag, William," lachte sie, stand auf und umarmte ihren großen Bruder herzlich. „Was man von dir wohl nicht behaupten kann!"

William wurde verlegen. „Nein, ich spiele nicht besonders oft. Das kann Miss Bennet viel besser, glaub mir. Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Pianistin."

„Ich hatte bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen, sie zu hören." Georgiana sah Elizabeth neugierig an. „Würden sie uns etwas vorspielen, Miss Bennet?" bat sie höflich und dabei fiel ihr auf, wie die Augen ihres Bruders kurz aufleuchteten und regelrecht zärtlich auf Miss Bennet ruhten. _Aha, interessant!_ dachte sie amüsiert, aber nicht wirklich erstaunt.

Elizabeth kam dem Wunsch zögernd nach. Sie spielte absichtlich etwas schnelles, heiteres, ohne Gesang. Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, wie die Männer reagierten, wenn sie abends ab und zu für sie spielte. Mr. Thornton beobachtete sie stets aufmerksam, aber William war immer vollkommen versunken und wirkte dann regelrecht abwesend. Wahrscheinlich merkte er selbst gar nicht, _wie_ er sie anschaute. Aber auch jetzt spürte sie seinen intensiven, fast verträumten Blick nur zu deutlich auf sich ruhen. Und Georgiana bemerkte es auch, keine Frage.

Georgiana, Countess of Fenwick, geborene Darcy, mochte Elizabeth vom ersten Augenblick an und die Sympathie war durchaus gegenseitig. Die beiden Frauen verabredeten sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang, sobald Elizabeth ihren Unterricht beendet hatte. Georgiana war neugierig auf die junge Gouvernante und wollte sie besser kennenlernen. Daß ihr Bruder von Miss Bennet bezaubert war, konnte ein Blinder ohne große Mühe sehen. Aber was sagte Elizabeth selbst dazu? Und wie war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden wirklich? Hatte William gar ernste Absichten?

Es war interessant, daß Elizabeth nicht sah (oder sehen wollte?), was sowohl Mr. Thornton als auch Georgiana schon nach so kurzer Zeit bemerkt hatten – daß William offenbar in sie verliebt war. Das Problem dabei war William selbst – der sich seine Gefühle selbst nicht so recht eingestehen wollte. Georgiana, die glaubte, ihrem schüchternen, so unentschlossenen Bruder ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen zu müssen, beschloß, Elizabeth einmal vorsichtig auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Also spazierten die beiden Damen ein wenig im Park herum und plauderten angeregt. Es kam ihnen bald so vor, als würden sie sich schon seit ewigen Zeiten kennen. Georgiana erkundigte sich ausführlich, warum Elizabeth die Stellung auf Pemberley angenommen hatte und bewegte sich langsam auf das eigentliche Ziel ihres Gespräches zu. Sie mußte sich nur ein wenig vorsichtig ausdrücken, um ihre neue Freundin nicht zu verschrecken.

„Ich hoffe sehr, sie haben es nicht bereut, hierher zu kommen. Ich sehe meine Familie zwar nicht besonders häufig, aber Williams Kinder machen einen wohlerzogenen Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich gibt es wesentlich schlimmere Blagen!"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, die beiden sind ganz wunderbar. Und Mr. Darcy ist ein guter Vater, sehr streng zuweilen, aber auch sehr liebevoll. Ich wünschte bloß, er wäre manchmal etwas gerechter!"

Georgiana sah die Gouvernante erstaunt an. "Gerechter? Wie meinen sie das?"

„Nun ja, Alexander darf Sprachen lernen, Hannah nicht. Solche Sachen eben. Alex bekommt seinen Privatlehrer, Hannah soll Handarbeiten machen in der Zwischenzeit. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum sie nicht die gleiche Ausbildung erhält. Nur weil sie ein Mädchen ist? Ich finde das ungerecht."

Georgiana nickte nachdenklich. „Und sie sagen das auch meinem Bruder recht deutlich, habe ich recht?"

Elizabeth wurde verlegen. „Nun ja, ich kann oft den Mund nicht halten und…hm…ja, wir streiten uns hin und wieder. Ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich häufig sogar. Ich wundere mich, warum er mich noch nicht hinausgeworfen hat."

Georgiana lachte. „Weil ihm das offensichtlich gut gefällt, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth sah sie erstaunt an. „Warum sollte ihm das denn gefallen? An seiner Stelle wäre ich genervt und würde mir das nicht gefallen lassen. Hm…ich meine, genervt ist er ganz sicher öfter von mir, aber trotzdem trägt er mir nie etwas nach. Ich frage mich, wie er es überhaupt mit mir aushält."

Tja, was sollte sie dazu sagen? überlegte Georgiana und schmunzelte über Elizabeths offene Antwort. Weil ihm dieses frische, unbekümmerte, aber so sehr ihre Überzeugungen verteidigende Mädchen einfach sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, deshalb.

„Er weiß, was er an ihnen hat, davon bin ich überzeugt."

Elizabeth schaute ein wenig skeptisch drein, schwieg jedoch. Ihr Arbeitgeber war ihr wie gehabt ein Rätsel.

Georgiana lächelte vor sich hin. Das versprach lustig zu werden.

„Was werden sie zum Ball anziehen, Miss Bennet?" wechselte sie das Thema ein klein wenig.

Elizabeth schaute sie verblüfft an. „Oh, uns Angestellten ist es nicht gestattet, daran teilzunehmen," sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig bedauernd. Georgiana runzelte die Stirn. Das sah ihrem Bruder wieder einmal ähnlich!

„Hat William das so gesagt?"

„Nun ja, nicht direkt, aber wenn wir beim Essen zum Beispiel darüber gesprochen haben, hat er schon sehr deutlich gemacht, daß Mr. Ladislaw und ich nicht teilnehmen."

„Würden sie gerne dabeisein, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeths Blick war für einen Moment sehnsüchtig in die Ferne gerichtet. Meinte Lady Fenwick diese Frage ernst? Natürlich wäre sie gerne dabei. Gab es etwas schöneres, als die Nächte durchzutanzen?

Georgiana seufzte. „Was für eine dumme Frage, entschuldigen sie! Natürlich wären sie gerne dabei. Ich werde mit meinem Bruder reden, Miss Bennet. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum sie nicht teilnehmen sollten. Und natürlich auch Mr. Ladislaw, wenn er das wünscht."

„Oh, bitte machen sie sich damit keine Umstände!" Elizabeth wehrte ihr Ansinnen erschrocken ab. „Es gehört sich nicht für das Kindermädchen, daß es bei einer Familienveranstaltung teilnimmt."

„Von Familienveranstaltung kann überhaupt keine Rede sein! Die ganze Nachbarschaft ist eingeladen. Ich rede mit William."

Elizabeth war das nicht recht. „Bitte, Lady Fenwick, ich habe kein Problem damit. Mr. Darcy sieht es als richtig an, und wir sollten es so akzeptieren."

Georgiana wollte nichts gegen Elizabeths Willen tun, aber in ihrem Kopf hatte sich bereits ein kleiner Plan ausgebreitet... Ja, das könnte funktionieren. Sie warf Elizabeth einen heimlichen Blick zu um ungefähr abzuschätzen, ob dieser ihre Kleider wohl passen würden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß das Kindermädchen elegante Abendgarderobe zur Verfügung hatte und wollte verhindern, daß sie in einem ihrer Alltagskleider am Ball teilnehmen mußte. Denn daß sie am Ball teilnehmen würde, das war für Lady Fenwick sonnenklar. Sie würde schon dafür sorgen.


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – geladene Gäste geben sich die Ehre_

Zwei Tage, nachdem die Fenwicks eingetroffen waren, ging es weiter mit der Ankunft der Gäste aus Familien- und Bekanntenkreis. Die nächsten Neuankömmlinge am frühen nachmittag waren Charles Bingley und seine Schwester Caroline. William und Elizabeth, die sich zufällig gerade beide in der großen Eingangshalle aufhielten, seufzten gleichzeitig leise auf, als sie sahen, wer aus der Kutsche ausstieg. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment an und lächelten verlegen.

„Verzeihen sie mir, Miss Bennet, ich wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen," sagte William schließlich.

„Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen, Sir. Ich bin mir sehr wohl darüber im klaren, daß sich unser kollektiver Seufzer bloß auf eine Person bezieht, nicht wahr?"

William lächelte Elizabeth an. „Aber das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, Miss Bennet."

Sie grinsten sich konspirativ an, dann machte sich William zögernd auf den Weg, um seine neuen Gäste zu begrüßen.

Elizabeth blieb in der Halle zurück. Sie war zwar nur eine kleine Hausangestellte, aber Mr. Darcy würde sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben, wenn sie ihren Schwager und ihre Schwägerin kurz begrüßte und sich bei dieser Gelegenheit nach Jane erkundigte. Charles Bingley betrat die Halle, sah die Schwester seiner geliebten Frau am Fenster stehen und trat sofort mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie zu. „Elizabeth! Wie schön, dich zu sehen, liebste Schwester. Laß dich umarmen!" Ohne Elizabeths Antwort abzuwarten, schloß er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Lachend machte sie sich nach kurzer Zeit von ihm los.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Charles. Wie geht es dir? Und was macht Jane? Es ist so schade, daß sie nicht mitkommen konnte."

Charles' Lächeln wurde etwas blasser. „Jane geht es gut, Lizzy. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir haben gedacht, es wäre sicherer, wenn sie zuhause bleibt. Vor allem bei den ungewissen Straßen- und Wetterverhältnissen..." Sein sich verfinsternder Blick traf seine Schwester und Elizabeth spürte, daß er wütend auf sie war. Sie hatte ihn sozusagen dazu genötigt, nach Pemberley zu reisen, nur wegen des Balls (und natürlich wegen William Darcy), während Charles viel lieber bei seiner schwangeren Frau geblieben wäre. Elizabeth drückte verständnisvoll seine Hand und nickte, um ihm zu zeigen, daß sie ihn nur zu gut verstand. Sie mußte Caroline höflicherweise ebenfalls begrüßen, die hinter ihrem Bruder stand und einen genervten Eindruck machte. „Guten Tag, Caroline. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut?"

„Eliza." Das und ein kühles Nicken war alles, was sie von Caroline Bingley erwarten konnte.

William, der die Begrüßung geduldig etwas abseits stehend mitverfolgt hatte, rollte die Augen. Caroline Bingley war erst zwei Minuten hier und schon hätte er sich fürchterlich über sie aufregen können. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wie kalt und arrogant sie Elizabeth behandelte. Charles war ihm jederzeit sehr willkommen, keine Frage, aber er wußte nicht, wie er die Anwesenheit seiner Schwester ertragen sollte, ohne auf Dauer gewalttätig zu werden oder den Verstand zu verlieren!

Charles warf Caroline noch einen viel dunkleren Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. William nutzte die eingetretene Stille, um einen Diener zu rufen, der das Gepäck seiner Gäste auf ihre Zimmer bringen sollte. Es wurde ausgemacht, daß die beiden sich ein wenig frischmachen und ausruhen konnten und sich alle später zum Abendessen wieder treffen würden. Charles lächelte seiner Schwägerin noch einmal zu und folgte Caroline in den Gästeflügel. Elizabeth seufzte, als die beiden auf der Treppe verschwunden waren und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Musiksalon machen, wo Hannah sicher bereits auf sie wartete.

William hielt sie auf. „Es tut mir leid, daß ihre Schwester nicht mitkommen konnte, Miss Bennet. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie enttäuscht sie darüber sind."

Elizabeth sah ihn überrascht an. „Danke, Sir. Aber ihre Gesundheit zu riskieren ist natürlich nicht akzeptabel. Ich vermisse meine Schwester schon, das stimmt."

William rührte ihre so ungewohnt traurige Miene. „Werden sie sie bald einmal besuchen?"

„Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, Sir. Natürlich würde ich sie gerne sehen und ihr zur Seite stehen, aber….nun ja, wie gesagt, ich habe noch keine Pläne."

„Warum fahren sie nicht mit Charles zurück und bleiben über Weihnachten dort?"

Elizabeth starrte William mit großen Augen an. „Sie würden mir so lange freigeben, Sir?"

William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Sie sind jetzt ungefähr ein halbes Jahr hier und außer den Sonntagen hatten sie noch keinen einzigen Tag frei. Und ich weiß doch, wie gerne sie ihre Schwester besuchen möchten. Soll ich mit Charles sprechen?"

Elizabeth strahlte und William mußte sich schwer zurückhalten, um sie nicht spontan in die Arme zu nehmen. „Oh danke, Mr. Darcy! Das wäre wirklich wundervoll. Vielen, vielen Dank!"

William lächelte kopfschüttelnd über ihre kindliche Begeisterung und ehe er es sich versah, spürte er ihre Lippen ganz kurz und sanft auf seiner Wange. Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Elizabeth sich jedoch schon abgewandt und eilte in Richtung Musikzimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

William starrte ihr fasziniert nach und berührte zögernd die Stelle, die sie in ihrem freudigen Überschwang geküßt hatte. Elizabeth. Sie schaffte es mit Leichtigkeit, ihn immer wieder zu verwirren. Wie würde er es bloß ohne sie aushalten, wenn sie die Bingleys besuchte? Mehrere Wochen ohne sie auf Pemberley? Weihnachten alleine mit den Kindern? Eine unterträgliche Vorstellung.

William ging nachdenklich in sein Arbeitszimmer, seine Gedanken wieder einmal mit seinem Kindermädchen beschäftigt. Er wußte, er lief Gefahr, sie zu verlieren. John Thornton war ein ernstzunehmender Konkurrent, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Er sprach viel mit Elizabeth und die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Elizabeth hielt sich gerne in seiner Nähe auf und sein alter Freund suchte ihre Gesellschaft ebenso oft. William war sich im klaren darüber, daß Elizabeths Chancen, auf Pemberley oder in dessen Umgebung einen geeigneten Ehegatten zu finden, verschwindend gering waren. Mit Thornton würde sie keinen Fehler machen. Sie war ihm, William, schließlich nicht verpflichtet und konnte jederzeit ihre Stellung kündigen. Und niemals würde er ihr Steine in den Weg legen, auch wenn es ihm am Ende das Herz brechen würde.

Thornton war erstaunt gewesen, daß Elizabeth als Angestellte nicht am Ball würde teilnehmen dürfen, aber William war unnachgiebig geblieben. Nicht, weil er Elizabeth nicht dabeihaben wollte – im Gegenteil. Er konnte sich nichts angenehmeres vorstellen, als mit ihr die Nacht durchzutanzen, sie in den Armen zu halten... Aber es wäre anderen Angestellten unfair gegenüber gewesen. Mrs. Reynolds zum Beispiel hätte sich vielleicht auch gerne amüsiert, doch das war noch nie ein Thema gewesen. Mr. Ladislaw ebenso. Nein, es ging nicht. William Darcy hatte einige strenge Prinzipien und dagegen konnte man nichts machen.

William ahnte nicht, daß sich bereits großes Unheil über ihm und gewissermaßen auch über Pemberley zusammenbraute, während er noch über Elizabeth und sein seltsames Verhältnis zu ihr nachgrübelte. Sein Leben, seine Gefühle würden gehörig durcheinandergewirbelt werden in nächster Zeit, aber das Schicksal gewährte ihm gütigerweise noch einen Tag Gnadenfrist.

Die Bingleys hatten gerade eben erst ihre Zimmer bezogen und waren dabei, sich ein wenig frischzumachen, als auch schon die nächsten Gäste eintrafen. Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw waren mit Unterrichten beschäftigt, William arbeitete mit Mr. Thornton in der Bibliothek und die Fenwicks waren spazierengegangen, als Mrs. Reynolds die Neuankömmlinge ankündigte: Williams und Georgianas Verwandte, der Earl of Matlock mit seinen beiden Söhnen: dem jungen, zukünftigen Earl, Andrew, und dem Zweitgeborenen, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.

Die beiden Herren erhoben sich, als der Earl mit seinen Söhnen eintrat und William begrüßte seine Verwandten herzlich, bevor er sie Mr. Thornton vorstellte.

„Onkel Edward, Andrew, Richard – willkommen auf Pemberley. Schön, daß ihr da seid! Es ist lange her, nicht wahr? Hattet ihr eine gute Reise?" Der Earl bestätigte, daß alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit verlaufen war und begrüßte Williams Gast. Die Männer tauschten artig Höflichkeiten aus und dann erst fiel William auf, daß seine Tante, Lady Josephine, nicht unter ihnen war. Bevor er fragen konnte, beantwortete ihm sein Onkel jedoch bereits die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Du siehst, daß deine Tante nicht mitgekommen ist, Darcy. Sie läßt sich entschuldigen, aber sie ist gesundheitlich im Augenblick nicht auf der Höhe und zog es vor, zuhause zu bleiben. Ich soll dich von ihr herzlich grüßen."

William bemerkte den finsteren Blick, den sein Onkel seinem Ältesten zuwarf und Andrew starrte grimmig zurück, schwieg jedoch.

„Ich hoffe, es ist nichts ernstes!" sagte William besorgt. „Nein nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Eine Magengeschichte, mehr nicht. Die Reise nach Pemberley ist zwar nur kurz, aber sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen."

„Nun ja, es tut mir sehr leid, sie hier nicht begrüßen zu können," sagte William aufrichtig. „Auch Georgiana hätte sich gefreut, sie zu sehen." Er meinte es ernst, seine Tante Josephine war eine kluge, verständnisvolle Frau, die aus der Ferne immer ein wachsames, mütterliches Auge auf die beiden Darcys hatte.

Sein Onkel nickte und klopfte seinem Neffen leicht auf die Schulter. „Du kannst uns gerne jederzeit besuchen, wie du weißt."

„Nach Weihnachten ganz bestimmt, Sir."

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam lachte. "Natürlich, Darce. Wann warst du zuletzt bei uns? Wie viele Jahre ist es her?" Er runzelte die Stirn und tat so, als müßte er lange nachdenken. „Fünf, sechs?"

„Unsinn, Fitzwilliam. Die Zwillinge konnten schon laufen, als wir das letzte mal bei euch waren."

„Du solltest dich wirklich nicht so absondern hier draußen, Neffe," fiel Lord Matlock ein. „Glaubst du nicht, du solltest dir eine nette, junge Frau suchen? Die Kinder brauchen eine Mutter, mein Junge! Es ist pures Gift für sie, ohne eine Frau im Haushalt aufzuwachsen!"

William runzelte die Stirn. Er haßte es, wenn jemand versuchte, ihm Vorschriften zu machen oder sich in sein Leben einzumischen, aber er konnte seinen Onkel schlecht zurechtweisen. Und ganz so unrecht hatte er nicht, das war ihm klar.

„Wir kommen ganz gut alleine zurecht, Onkel," sagte er daher nur und hoffte, das Thema hätte sich damit erledigt. Aber so schnell gab sich der Earl nicht zufrieden.

„Es ist ja nicht so, daß es keine Auswahl an passenden jungen Damen gäbe!" brummte er und wieder bekam sein ältester Sohn einen nahezu geringschätzigen Blick ab. „Die Ladies müßten doch alle ganz erpicht darauf sein, Herrin von Pemberley zu werden! Du solltest nach Weihnachten nach London reisen, mein Junge. Oder...vielleicht würde es für den Anfang genügen, wenn wir auf Featherstone Manor einen kleinen Ball geben würden, was meinst du? Deine Tante hat zahlreiche Beziehungen zu den allerbesten Familien, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich darunter keine passende Frau finden ließe!"

William schwieg und verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Warum waren bloß alle so versessen darauf, ihn wieder zu verheiraten? Sollte er den Wunsch äußern, noch einmal eine Ehe einzugehen (und diesen Wunsch hegte er ganz gewiß nicht), dann wäre er sehr gut selbst in der Lage, sich eine Frau zu suchen. Bei dem Gedanken an Elizabeth Bennet errötete er zart und verbannte sie sofort aus seinem Kopf. Das amüsierte Schmunzeln Mr. Thorntons, der dem Gespräch schweigend gefolgt war, machte ihn noch wütender.

„Sag, Darcy, hast du wenigstens ein paar hübsche Ladies zu deinem Ball eingeladen, mit denen man tanzen kann? Seit Georgiana verheiratet ist, hat sie nur noch Augen für ihren verdammten Ehemann!" lachte Richard Fitzwilliam.

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß es an jungen, tanzwilligen Damen nicht mangelt, Fitzwilliam."

Andrew, der bisher kaum etwas gesagt hatte, war ans Fenster getreten und gab plötzlich ein anerkennendes Pfeifen von sich. „He, Darce, wer ist dieses entzückende Wesen da draußen?" fragte er neugierig und alle Männer traten ans Fenster, um zu schauen, wer die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Earls geweckt hatte.

Einige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Elizabeth Bennet auf der Rasenfläche, beide Kinder an ihrer Seite. Es hatte zu schneien angefangen und die drei wedelten mit ihren Armen in der Luft herum, um dann seltsamerweise ihren Ärmeln allergrößte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Das eigenartige Ritual wiederholte sich immer wieder und die Männer hinter den Fensterscheiben beobachteten die junge Frau und ihr merkwürdiges Treiben mit Williams Kindern fasziniert und gleichzeitig verwundert.

William runzelte die Stirn. Elizabeths seltsame Ideen schienen ihr niemals auszugehen. Für einen Moment spürte er den zarten Kuß noch einmal auf seiner Wange, den sie ihn vor so kurzer Zeit erst spontan gegeben hatte. Er wünschte, sie würde es noch einmal tun...

„Sag schon, Darce, wer ist sie?" wollte Andrew wissen. William schrak auf. „Äh...oh, das ist das Kindermädchen."

„Und was macht sie da mit den beiden im Schnee? Seltsame Erziehungsmethoden, muß ich schon sagen!" brummte der Earl.

Die jüngeren Männer waren nichtsdestotrotz bezaubert von der lebhaften, jungen Frau, die mit den Kindern lachte und deren Wangen vor Kälte gerötet waren. Was immer sie da draußen trieben, es schien ihnen viel Spaß zu machen. Elizabeth bemerkte nicht, daß sie beobachtet wurde. Sie blieben noch ein paar Minuten draußen, dann scheuchte sie die Kinder wieder ins warme Haus. Aus der Ferne konnte man die drei lachen hören, als sie die Treppen zum Unterrichtsraum hinaufstiegen. _Hinaufrannten,_ wie William unwillig feststellte.

„Sie ist reizend, Darcy," sagte Andrew, als es im Haus wieder ruhig geworden war. „Werden wir wir sie heute abend beim Essen kennenlernen?"

„Vermutlich nicht," antwortete William, dem die Blicke seiner Cousins nicht gefielen. Mr. Thornton blickte erstaunt auf. Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw nahmen immer am Essen teil, aber William hatte offenbar andere Pläne, wie er gleich erfahren sollte.

„Miss Bennet und Mr. Ladislaw, Alexanders Tutor, essen mit den anderen Angestellten zu Abend," erläuterte er. Thornton verkniff sich ein Stirnrunzeln. Nun ja, es war sowie nicht unbedingt üblich, daß Angestellte mit den Herrschaften die Mahlzeiten einnahmen, aber dieses Privileg den beiden nun zu entziehen, nur weil andere Gäste anwesend waren... Sicher, William war im Recht; wenn Familie und viel Besuch da war, hatten die Angestellten nichts mehr am Tisch zu suchen, so wurde es oft genug in den vornehmen Familien gehandhabt. Thornton fand es trotzdem sehr schade. Er schätzte Elizabeths Gesellschaft und konnte Williams Beweggründe bei allem Verständnis nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Konsequenterweise würde er sie auch nach dem Essen nicht zu sehen bekommen, nahm er an.

„Schade, Darcy," murmelte Andrew, „wirklich sehr schade!"

William hoffte, daß sich das Thema bald erledigt hätte. Zu seiner Erleichterung äußerte sein Onkel den Wunsch, sich ein wenig auszuruhen und William übernahm es persönlich, seinen Verwandten ihre Zimmer zu zeigen. Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer informierte er Mrs. Reynolds, daß Miss Bennet und Mr. Ladislaw wegen des Besuchs bis auf weiteres nicht an den Mahlzeiten mit der Familie teilnehmen würden und bat sie, die beiden davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Er war sehr froh, daß Jane Bingley nicht hier war!

Elizabeth war nicht sonderlich erstaunt, als Mrs. Reynolds ihr die Entscheidung ihres Arbeitgebers mitteilte. Sie hatte eigentlich schon damit gerechnet, vom Tisch des Hausherren verbannt zu werden, seit Mr. Thornton angekommen war, aber seltsamerweise durfte sie (und auch Mr. Ladislaw) bleiben. Elizabeth fragte sich, ob ihre spontane – und, wie sie im nachhinein fand, reichlich unverschämte und respektlose – Aktion heute mittag etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte. Ihren Dienstherrn zu küssen! Was hatte sie da bloß geritten! Aber sie war so froh und so glücklich gewesen, daß er ihr diesen überaus großzügigen Vorschlag gemacht hatte, daß sie sich einfach hatte hinreißen lassen.

Andererseits war sie schon ein wenig enttäuscht, schließlich war sie mit Charles Bingley verschwägert und gehörte sozusagen fast zur Familie. Sie fragte sich, was William gemacht hätte, wenn Jane mitgekommen wäre. Aber nun gut, er war der Hausherr, er hatte entschieden und so wurde es gemacht.

Elizabeth sah weder William noch seine Hausgäste an diesem Abend wieder. Mrs. Reynolds hatte die Entscheidung ihres Herrn eigenmächtig etwas abgewandelt und Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw zu sich nach hause gebeten. Sie und ihr Mann nahmen ihre Mahlzeiten in ihrer eigenen kleinen Wohnung ein und freuten sich über die Gesellschaft der beiden. Master William konnte nichts dagegen haben, fand sie. Natürlich stand es außer Frage, daß Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw sich nach dem Essen Mr. Darcy und seiner Gesellschaft anschlossen, und so verbrachten sie spontan einen netten Abend zusammen mit dem Verwalter und der Haushälterin von Pemberley.

Drüben im Haupthaus ging es weniger gemütlich zu. William ließ vor dem Essen die Kinder holen, um sie den Gästen vorzustellen und Earl Matlock wollte von den beiden wissen, was sie da heute nachmittag gemacht hatten im Schnee, zusammen mit ihrem Kindermädchen. Hannah gab bereitwillig Auskunft. „Wir haben uns Schneeflocken angeschaut und dann Bilder davon gemalt."

Alexander nickte begeistert. „Papa, hast du gewußt, daß jede Schneeflocke anders aussieht? Lizzy hat uns das gezeigt und es stimmt wirklich! Willst du unsere Bilder sehen?" William lächelte. Elizabeth hatte wirklich die wunderlichsten Ideen!

„Ihr könnt eure Bilder morgen früh zum Frühstück mitbringen und uns zeigen."

„Kommt Lizzy nicht zum Essen? Und Mr. Ladislaw?" fragte Hannah arglos und schaute sich suchend um.

„Nein, Liebes."

Das Kind schaute ihn fragend an, aber er wußte nicht, wie er ihr das erklären sollte. Er hatte sowieso schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, vor allem Charles gegenüber, der sich sehr darüber gewundert hatte, daß die Schwester seiner Frau vom Tisch verbannt worden war.

Caroline Bingley hatte die Frage leider gehört und glaubte, sich einmischen zu müssen. „Einfache Hausangestellte essen nicht mit den Herrschaften, Kind," erläuterte sie ungefragt. „Das ist unschicklich." Hannah starrte sie an. „Aber Lizzy ißt jeden Abend mit uns! Und Mr. Ladislaw auch!" rief sie aus. William rollte die Augen. Was mußte Caroline sich jetzt auch einmischen? Er hatte einfach keinen Nerv, jetzt mit seiner Tochter zu diskutieren.

„Komm jetzt, Hannah. Setz dich auf deinen Platz." Hannah wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ein Blick auf ihren Vater belehrte sie eines besseren. In dieser Stimmung war es besser, nicht mit ihm zu streiten und so fügte sie sich.

Daß die Kinder heute am Abendessen mit den Erwachsenen teilnahmen, war ebenfalls nur eine Ausnahme, ab morgen würde William es so arrangieren, daß sie mit Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw essen würden, solange die Gäste hier waren.

Der Abend kroch langsam dahin. William, ohnehin kein Freund von großen Gesellschaften, überließ es nur zu gerne seinem Cousin Richard und Charles Bingley, für Unterhaltung am Tisch zu sorgen. Sehr zu seinem Verdruß saß Caroline Bingley an seiner Seite und plapperte ihm die Ohren voll, vor allem mit erstaunlichen Geschichten über Elizabeth. Welche Schandtaten sie in ihrer Jugend begangen hatte, wie zum Beispiel auf Bäume zu klettern, ohne Sattel im Morgengrauen über die Felder zu jagen, oder, was am unerhörtesten war, nackt im Fluß zu baden!

Carolines Absicht, Elizabeth mit diesen Erzählungen bei William in ein schlechtes Licht zu setzen, scheiterte kläglich. Im Gegenteil. William, der Caroline nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, erging sich viel lieber in Phantasien über seine Gouvernante. Oh ja, er konnte es fast vor Augen sehen: Elizabeth, die mit wehender Lockenmähne auf einem edlen Roß durch Pemberleys Park galoppierte; er sah ihren Körper in die kühlen, nassen Fluten eintauchen... Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag, als er ihr das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte, oder sie aus dem Teich retten mußte. Ihr weicher, verlockender Körper in seinen Armen... ihr süßer Kuß heute mittag auf seiner Wange... und er hatte sie von seiner Tafel verbannt. Und auch nach dem Essen würde sie nicht da sein. Würde nicht für ihn spielen, so wie fast jeden Abend. Er durfte sich stattdessen mit Caroline Bingley herumplagen, die keine Gelegenheit ausließ, ihre Schwägerin bei ihm schlechtzumachen. William seufzte innerlich. Er vermißte Elizabeth. Und je länger er darüber darüber nachdachte, um so sicherer war er sich: Er wollte sie an seiner Seite haben, in seinem Leben, und nicht zuletzt in seinem Bett. Es war an der Zeit, für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen, bevor John Thornton ihm zuvor kam. Gleich morgen würde er mit ihr sprechen, nahm er sich vor. Er mußte nur die richtige Gelegenheit abpassen.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – zwei Männer und eine Frau_

Elizabeth alleine zu erwischen erwies sich am nächsten Tag als schier unmöglich. Das Frühstück nahm sie nicht mit William und seinen Gästen ein und ließ sich auch sonst nicht blicken. Colonel Fitzwilliam und sein Bruder Andrew bedauerten, daß ihnen das hübsche Kindermädchen nicht endlich vorgestellt wurde, aber auch Mr. Thornton fand es schade, daß William die Sache so streng sah und Elizabeth weiterhin ihrer Gesellschaft entzog. Zumal Caroline Bingley, die bei William nicht so recht weiterkam, ihn immer öfter in Beschlag zu nehmen versuchte, sehr zu seinem Mißfallen.

Es war Sonntag und Elizabeth hatte frei. Das Wetter war für Ende November erstaunlich schön, zwar schien keine Sonne, aber es war trocken und nicht allzu kalt. Kein Herbststurm war in Sicht und Elizabeth nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen ihrer geliebten Spaziergänge zu machen. Schon früh verließ sie das Haus und ging in Richtung der Pferdeställe. Die Ställe waren stets ihr erstes Ziel an ihrem freien Tag. Der Stallmeister kannte sie gut und Elizabeth hatte sich bei ihm und den Stallburschen bereits vor langer Zeit beliebt gemacht, weil sie fast jedesmal eine kleine Leckerei mitbrachte – sei es ein Krug mit erfrischender Limonade im Sommer oder selbstgebackene Plätzchen von Mrs. Reynolds, die sie dann großzügig an alle verteilte. Mr. Dawson, der Stallmeister, gestattete ihr gerne das kleine Vergnügen, die Pferde zu besuchen, auch für sie hatte sie immer eine Möhre oder ein paar Äpfel dabei.

Elizabeth wäre für ihr Leben gerne ausgeritten – sie hatte einen ganz besonderen Liebling unter den Tieren – aber es stand ihr nicht zu. Wahrscheinlich hätte William gar kein Problem damit gehabt, ihr dann und wann einen Ausritt zu gestatten – vielleicht hätte er sie sogar begleitet – aber sie fragte nicht danach und Mr. Dawson würde solch eine Entscheidung niemals eigenmächtig hinter dem Rücken seines Dienstherren treffen. William ahnte nichts von ihrer heimlichen Leidenschaft und so blieb Elizabeth nur der wöchentliche Besuch in den Ställen bei ihren vierbeinigen Lieblingen.

Heute hatte sie einen ganzen Beutel mit Nüssen dabei, den ihr Mrs. Reynolds extra für die Stallbesatzung mitgegeben hatte. Die Freude war wie immer groß und Elizabeth wurde umgehend Zugang zu den Pferden gewährt. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung fand sie Mr. Thornton im Stall vor, der in ein lebhaftes Gespräch mit Mr. Dawson verwickelt war. Die beiden Männer standen vor der Box von Williams Hengst und begutachteten das Tier fachmännisch und diskutierten über seine Ausdauer. Als Elizabeth zu ihnen trat, lächelten sie und begrüßten die Gouvernante herzlich. Mr. Thornton ein wenig herzlicher als der Stallmeister, der mit Elizabeth einen eher freundschaftlichen Umgang pflegte.

Elizabeth wollte nicht stören und begab sich daher gleich zu ihrem besonderen Liebling, einem jungen Hengst mit Namen Cannon. Er war noch etwas verspielt und albern, aber Elizabeth ahnte, daß er einmal ein wundervoller Sprinter werden würde. Sie wußte nicht, daß Cannon ein Nachkomme von Williams stolzem Hengst war und William ein ganz besonderes Auge auf ihn hatte – nicht zuletzt aufgrund der Tatsache, daß seine Geburt sehr kompliziert verlaufen war. Das Fohlen wäre damals beinahe umgekommen und keiner hätte einen Shilling darauf gewettet, daß er überleben würde. Aber William hatte das Tier niemals aufgegeben und mit viel Geduld und Liebe eigenhändig großgezogen – der Erfolg gab ihm nun recht.

Elizabeth streichelte das Pferd, flüsterte ihm Albernheiten ins Ohr und belohnte ihn schließlich mit einer Möhre. Sie bekam nicht mit, daß Mr. Thornton nähergekommen war und sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ein hübsches Tier," sagte er und tätschelte Cannon den Hals. „Im nächsten Sommer dürfte er soweit sein, daß man ihn richtig ausreiten kann."

Elizabeth nickte. „Wahrscheinlich wird er dann Alexander gehören, vermute ich." Sie war davon überzeugt, daß er wie gemacht war für Hannah, aber ein Pferd wie Cannon für ein Mädchen – nein, Mr. Darcy würde es nicht erlauben.

„Reiten sie ein wenig mit mir durch den Park, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth lächelte sehnsüchtig. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte, Sir. Aber ich habe kein Pferd und ich glaube nicht, daß Mr. Darcy begeistert wäre, wenn ich einfach eines von seinen nehmen würde."

Thornton runzelte die Stirn. „Darcy wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Und wenn, können sie mir die Schuld geben."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „So gerne ich mit ihnen reiten würde, aber ich würde es nicht ohne Mr. Darcys Erlaubnis machen."

Thorntons Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Nun, wir brauchen ihn nicht zu fragen, denke ich. Dawson, lassen sie Kallisto satteln für Miss Bennet."

„Selbstverständlich, Sir."

Elizabeth zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kallisto? „Die Schönste"?"

Thornton lächelte. „Ja. Mein zweites Pferd. Ich habe sie vorsichtshalber mitgenommen als Ersatz, falls es für Aeolus zuviel wird. Aber sie hatte nun schon längere Zeit keine Bewegung, von daher würden sie ihr etwa sehr gutes tun, Miss Bennet."

„Sie haben eine Vorliebe für griechische und römische Mythologie, wie mir scheint."

Thornton nickte. „Und sie scheinen sich ebenfalls damit auszukennen."

„Ein bißchen. Mr. Darcys Bibliothek ist überwältigend und ich habe vor kurzem angefangen, mich ein wenig mit den alten Göttern zu beschäftigen."

Mr. Dawson brachte zwei gesattelte Pferde und Elizabeths Augen weiteten sich vor Freude. Kallisto war in der Tat eine Schönheit. Edel und fast ein wenig arrogant stand sie da und gestattete es der jungen Frau gnädigerweise, so hatte es fast den Eindruck, sie zu streicheln. Mr. Thornton beobachtete die beiden fasziniert. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Elizabeths Kleidung.

„Miss Bennet, vielleicht sollten sie erst zurück ins Haus gehen und sich umziehen?" schlug er vor. Elizabeth winkte ab und lachte. „Oh nein, das geht schon. Ich bin schon in ganz anderen Kleidern geritten." _Vielmehr_ Hosen. _Und den Sattel hätte es auch nicht gebraucht_, fügte sie im stillen und mit einem unhörbaren Seufzer hinzu. _Vor allem nicht den _Damensattel_! Auf so etwas konnte ja kein Mensch reiten! _Aber sie war ja schon glücklich genug, überhaupt einmal wieder auf einem Pferd sitzen zu dürfen und schwieg. Dafür würde sie sogar den ungeliebten und vor allem sehr unpraktischen Sattel in Kauf nehmen. In Mr. Thorntons Gegenwart sollte sie sich auch besser gut benehmen und versuchen, sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen.

Mr. Thornton sah etwas skeptisch aus, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Er freute sich aufrichtig auf den Ausritt mit dieser wunderbar erfrischenden jungen Frau.

Sie führten die Tiere nach draußen und saßen auf. Thornton wunderte sich, wie schnell seine Begleiterin auf dem Pferd saß und sah amüsiert zu, wie sie einen Moment lang innehielt, tief Luft holte, die Augen dabei geschlossen hatte und, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, ihn fast ein wenig verlegen anlächelte.

„Wohin soll es gehen?" fragte sie und Thornton zuckte mit den Schultern. „Durch den Park runter zu den Feldern?"

„Einverstanden!"

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Stallungen in gemächlicher Geschwindigkeit. Als sie ein wenig mehr freie Fläche vor sich hatten, schlug Elizabeth plötzlich ein höheres Tempo an – sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Endlich wieder auf einem Pferd zu sitzen! Es war einfach herrlich. Kallisto kooperierte ganz wunderbar, die beiden sahen aus wie füreinander gemacht und Mr. Thornton ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, um das Paar wohlgefällig zu beobachten. Elizabeth war eine versierte Reiterin, so schien es ihm, und sie anzuschauen machte ihm Freude. Ihre langen Haare flatterten vollkommen unschicklich im Wind, sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sie aufzustecken. Alles an ihr war wild und ungezähmt und ihre ungestüme Freude, auf einem Pferd zu sitzen und durch die Gegend reiten zu können, war unübersehbar. Als sie den Park Pemberleys hinter sich gelassen hatten, legten sie an Tempo zu und galoppierten für längere Zeit über die kahlen Felder und Wiesen. Erst als ein kleiner, aber ziemlich reißender Fluß sie bremste, hielten sie widerstrebend an und atmeten tief durch.

Elizabeths Augen strahlten, sie war ein wenig außer Atem, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Haare eine einzige Unordnung. „Hey, das hat Spaß gemacht, Mr. Thornton! Oh, wie habe ich das vermißt!" Thornton lächelte über ihren Enthusiasmus und nickte. „Sie reiten sehr gut, Miss Bennet. Kallisto scheint es auch zu gefallen. Eine Schande, daß ich sie nicht so oft wie ich wollte bewegen kann. Hätten sie Lust, ab und zu mit ihr auszureiten, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth strahlte. „Sehr gerne, Sir! Wann immer es meine Zeit erlaubt." _Und wenn Mr. Darcy nichts dagegen hat_…dachte sie für sich.

Elizabeth sprang leichtfüßig von ihrem Pferd und wickelte die Zügel lose über einen Ast. Mit einem auffordernden Blick zu Mr. Thornton, der ihrem Beispiel folgte, ging sie zum Ufer des kleinen Flusses. Hier war sie bisher noch nicht gewesen. Obwohl sie gerne spazierenging, war der Weg nach hier draußen zu weit für sie, diese Distanz konnte man allenfalls auf dem Pferderücken zurücklegen oder mit einem Wagen. Beides hatte ihr in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade oft zur Verfügung gestanden. Die Aussicht, in Zukunft des öfteren mit Mr. Thornton auszureiten, gefiel ihr. Allerdings würde er nicht ewig hier bleiben, bald würde er nach Cornwall zurückkehren. Elizabeth atmete tief durch und genoß den Anblick des wilden Baches, dessen Fluten mit Macht hinabbrausten und – trotzdem er so schmal war – ziemlichen Lärm verursachten. Mr. Thornton war ihr langsam gefolgt und hinter ihr stehengeblieben.

Sie war faszinierend, dachte er. Diese Lebendigkeit, diese Frische… dieses Ignorieren von fast allem, was schicklich war und trotzdem wußte sie sich zu benehmen und gab keinen Anlaß, sich ihrer zu schämen. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, daß sein Freund sie sich nicht schon längst „gesichert" hatte. Er seufzte im stillen. Elizabeth. Sie wurde ihm langsam gefährlich.

Elizabeth wandte sich um und lächelte ihn an. „Ist es nicht wundervoll hier draußen, Mr. Thornton? Ich bin ihnen so dankbar, daß sie mich mitgenommen haben. Pemberley ist natürlich groß genug für sämtliche Ausflüge, aber hier… ich muß sagen, ich bin noch nie so weit weg vom Park gewesen."

„Hat ihnen Mr. Darcy nicht irgendwann einmal die Umgebung gezeigt?"

„Nun ja, ich habe einige wenige Ausflüge gemacht mit Mrs. Reynolds und den Kindern, aber hier war ich noch nicht."

Sie liefen ein Stück den kleinen, wilden Fluß entlang und sprachen über alles mögliche. Die Pferde grasten friedlich unter den Bäumen, wo sie sie lose angebunden hatten.

Mr. Thornton war überrascht, wie gebildet das junge Kindermädchen tatsächlich war. Er konnte sich über viele Dinge mit ihr unterhalten und ihm gefiel die lebhafte Art und Weise, mit der sie sprach.

„Kennen sie Cornwall, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein, Sir. Ich war außer in London noch nie außerhalb Hertfordshires gewesen, und jetzt natürlich hier in Derbyshire. Cornwall muß wundervoll sein, nicht wahr? Ich wünschte, ich könnte wenigstens einmal das Meer sehen!"

„Oh ja, es ist ein sehr wildes und stürmisches Land. Mein Anwesen liegt direkt am Meer, man kann zu Fuß zur Küste laufen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ihnen eines Tages zeigen, Miss Bennet," sagte er leise. Seine blauen Augen sahen sie fast liebevoll an, aber dann wandte er schnell den Blick ab.

Elizabeth schaute ihn erstaunt an. Sie fand Mr. Thornton sehr nett und anziehend, wenn auch oft ein wenig düster und furchteinflößend – aber bislang hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, als würde er sich viel aus ihr machen. Natürlich, er hörte ihr gerne zu, wenn sie Klavier spielte, er war immer freundlich, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie war eben nur das Kindermädchen und nicht gerade aus vornehmster Familie. Aber dieser Blick eben und die Bemerkung… _Bilde dir nichts ein, Lizzy,_ dachte sie und lachte nervös auf.

„Unwahrscheinlich, daß ich so bald von hier wegkomme, Sir. Ich kann Hannah und Alexander nicht gut alleine lassen."

„Sie hängen an den beiden, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth lächelte. „Oh ja. Ich habe sie sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Aber ich bin nur das Kindermädchen, nicht ihre Mutter. Und wenn Mr. Darcy jemals wieder heiraten sollte…" sie seufzte.

Beide waren so in ihr Gespräch vertieft, daß sie William Darcy gar nicht bemerkt hatten, der – ohne zu wissen, daß die beiden hier unterwegs waren – ganz in ihrer Nähe vorbeiritt. Er war spontan ausgeritten, nachdem Caroline Bingley ihm so zugesetzt hatte, daß er es keinen Augenblick mehr in ihrer Gegenwart aushielt ohne unhöflich zu werden. Mit einer zugegebenermaßen etwas dünnen Ausrede hatte er sich entschuldigt, war zu den Stallungen gegangen und hatte sich sein Pferd satteln lassen. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben und am besten entspannen konnte er sich bei einem kleinen Ausritt in seinem Park.

William war überrascht, Thornton mit Elizabeth hier zu sehen, so ganz ohne Begleitperson. Zwei Pferde standen unter einem Baum – beides Thorntons, wie er schnell feststellte. Nun ja, er konnte es Elizabeth schlecht verbieten, an ihrem freien Tag mit seinem Freund auszureiten, zumal es auch dessen Pferd war. Aber es versetzte ihm einen Stich, sie hier mit ihm zu sehen. _Alleine._ Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß Elizabeth gerne ausritt. Nur zu bereitwillig hätte er ihr ein Pferd zur Verfügung gestellt, sie gar auf ihren Exkursionen begleitet. Warum hatte sie es nie erwähnt? William beobachtete die beiden einen Moment. Sie waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, daß sie ihn niemals bemerkt hätten. Eine Faust schien in seinen Magen zu fahren, als er mitansehen mußte, wie Thornton plötzlich näher an sie herantrat und mit einem Finger langsam über ihre Wange fuhr. Elizabeth lächelte, sagte irgendetwas, beide lachten und gingen weiter am Fluß entlang. Es war einfach zuviel für William. War Elizabeth für ihn verloren? Würde sie ihm bald mitteilen, daß sie mit Thornton nach Cornwall ging? Als dessen Frau? Enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen, vor allem wütend auf sich selbst, da er sich selbst so lange Zeit gelassen hatte, Elizabeth seine Gefühle zu gestehen, lenkte er sein Pferd in Richtung Pemberley zurück. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es nun zu spät.

Elizabeth und Mr. Thornton hatten William tatsächlich nicht bemerkt. Sie sprachen sehr angeregt über Cornwall, über das Meer, über wilde Stürme, zerklüftete Felsformationen und rauhe Landschaften. Elizabeth war fasziniert von Thorntons anschaulichen Erzählungen. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie die Gegend dort aussehen mußte und hätte etwas darum gegeben, dorthin fahren zu können, um es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Als sich ein neugieriger Käfer auf ihrer Wange niedergelassen hatte, scheuchte Mr. Thornton ihn weg, indem er ihn sanft „anschob" und dabei ihre Wange berührte. Elizabeth machte eine Bemerkung über ihre Anziehungskraft auf sämtliche Arten von Tieren, selbst vor den kleinsten Käfern hatte sie keine Ruhe. Sie waren weitergegangen, beide die Gegenwart des anderen genießend. Elizabeth wollte gerne mehr über ihren Gefährten wissen, hatte aber Angst, zu neugierig zu erscheinen.

Aber Mr. Thornton begann von selbst zu erzählen. Seine Familie stammte aus dem Norden Englands, aus Milton, dort hatte er auch das väterliche Handelsunternehmen übernommen und weitergeführt, bis seine jüngere Schwester geheiratet hatte und Thornton nur zu froh gewesen war, seinem Schwager das Unternehmen zu überschreiben. Er hatte vor kurzem geheiratet und war mit seiner jungen Frau zunächst in deren Heimatort Helstone gezogen, in den Süden Englands. Sie liebten beide das Meer und waren sich einig gewesen, einen Landsitz in Cornwall zu erwerben, ein wenig Landwirtschaft zu betreiben. Thornton hatte sich lange umgesehen, bis er endlich das geeignete Anwesen gefunden hatte. Zu seinem großen Glück wurde Margaret bald schwanger und er fand sich bald am Ende all seiner Träume. Ein wundervolles Stück Land, eine wundervolle Frau und bald eine richtige Familie – was konnte man sich mehr vom Leben erhoffen?

Thorntons Glück hielt nur solange, bis bei Margaret vorzeitig die Wehen einsetzten und sie ihr gemeinsames Kind tot zur Welt brachte. Obwohl seine junge Frau normalerweise robust und kerngesund war, schwächte sie die Anstrengung und der unnatürlich starke Blutverlust so sehr, daß sie ihrem kleinen Sohn schon kurze Zeit später ins Grab folgte. Thornton mußte sich alleine in Cornwall einrichten, in Helstone, wo ihn alles an Margaret erinnerte, konnte er, wollte er nicht bleiben. Nach nur wenigen Monaten bat ihn seine verwitwete Mutter, die bei ihrer Tochter und deren Mann lebte, sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Thornton hatte nichts dagegen. Seine Mutter war zwar recht eigen in mancher Hinsicht und nicht unkompliziert, aber er liebte sie und mochte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Außerdem wußte er, was er ihr schuldig war.

Elizabeth hatte schweigend zugehört und immer wieder tröstend und nahezu unbewußt seine Hand gedrückt. Seine Geschichte hatte sie traurig gemacht, aber Thornton wollte nicht, daß die bis vor kurzem angenehme Stimmung umkippte und Elizabeth wegen ihm bedrückt war. Er fühlte sich durch ihre Nähe, ihre Anteilnahme getröstet. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte es ihm zum ersten mal nicht viel ausgemacht, über Margaret zu sprechen. Er konnte an sie denken, ohne wie sonst üblich in Verzweiflung und tiefste Traurigkeit zu versinken. War er auf dem Weg, seine Trauer zu verarbeiten? Würde ihm Elizabeth dabei helfen? Er warf der jungen Frau an seiner Seite einen Blick zu. Darcy war, mit Verlaub, ein Idiot, daß er ihre Herkunft, ihre Familie als Grund angab, sie nicht zu heiraten. Auch wunderte er sich darüber, wie sein Gastgeber Elizabeth momentan behandelte. Nur weil Gäste anwesend waren, ließ er sie nicht mehr am Familienleben teilnehmen, mußte sie ihre Mahlzeiten mit den anderen Angestellten einnehmen. Thornton wußte, daß sein Freund trotzdem viel für sie empfand, er war nur leider den „gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten" zu sehr verhaftet. Aber Darcy hatte lange genug seine Chancen gehabt und nicht genutzt. William hatte keinerlei Ansprüche an Elizabeth und Thornton fand, daß er lange genug auf ihn Rücksicht genommen hatte – er war fest entschlossen, Elizabeth mit nach Cornwall zu nehmen und er war sicher, daß sein Antrag gute Aussichten auf Erfolg hatte.

William war nach Pemberley zurückgeritten – frustrierter als er vor seinem Ausritt noch gewesen war. Er war in miserabler Stimmung und hoffte, er würde niemanden sehen müssen. Ihm stand der Sinn nicht nach Gesellschaft und am liebsten hätte er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen und den Rest des Tages dort verbracht. Aber das ging natürlich nicht. Er hatte Gäste, die er schon jetzt viel zu lange vernachlässigt hatte und es war überaus unhöflich, sie noch länger warten zu lassen. Georgiana würde zwar ohne zu zögern die Pflichten einer Gastgeberin übernehmen, aber strenggenommen war auch sie nur zu Besuch und mußte es nicht tun.

William überließ sein Pferd Mr. Dawson und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Haus. Die Aussicht, den Tag unter anderem in Caroline Bingleys Gesellschaft verbringen zu müssen, trug nichts zur Besserung seiner Laune bei. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Thornton ihm mitteilte, daß er Elizabeth mit nach Cornwall nehmen würde? Ein letzter, langer Seufzer noch, dann betrat er das Haus – wo er bereits von Mrs. Reynolds erwartet wurde.

„Sir, sie haben Besuch," sagte sie und überreichte ihm eine Karte. William seufzte innerlich. Nein, nicht noch mehr Besuch, nicht noch mehr Überraschungen! Wer mochte es jetzt sein? Hoffentlich nicht Tante Catherine, aber nein, das hätte ihm Mrs. Reynolds so gesagt und es hätte keiner Karte bedurft. Es mußte jemand fremdes sein. William hatte keine Lust auf Besuch und noch weniger Lust auf _fremden_ Besuch. Er warf einen widerwilligen Blick auf die Karte, der Name sagte ihm nichts. Eine Contessa Alice del Sarto. Hm.

„Wer ist diese Frau, Mrs. Reynolds? Sind sie sicher, daß sie zu mir will?"

„Sie hat sehr entschieden darauf bestanden, sie zu sehen, Sir. Ich habe sie in den Morgensalon gebracht."

William nickte. „Na schön, ich werde mir die Dame einmal ansehen. Bitte informieren sie meine Schwester, daß ich in wenigen Minuten bei ihr bin."

Mrs. Reynolds nickte und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Countess of Fenwick, oder, wie sie sie immer noch heimlich nannte, Miss Georgie.

William holte tief Luft und betrat schließlich entschlossen den Morgensalon. Wer immer die Dame war, er würde sie schnell abwimmeln. Was waren das für Sitten, einen am heiligen Sonntag zu stören? William öffnete die Tür, trat ein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die schlanke, dunkelhaarige Frau, die am Fenster stand und ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Daß sie keine Zofe dabeihatte und alleine auf ihn wartete, war der Inbegriff der Unschicklichkeit! William unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer und ließ die Tür einen Spaltbreit offen – für alle Fälle.

Die Frau hatte sein Eintreten gehört und sich langsam umgedreht. Das Licht von draußen blendete und William konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen. Er trat näher und auch die Frau machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie wandte den Blick nicht von ihm ab, ein leichtes, vielleicht etwas unsicheres Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, aber sie schwieg. William runzelte die Stirn. Sie war jünger, als er zunächst angenommen hatte, sehr hübsch und kam ihm schmerzhaft bekannt vor. Konnte es sein? Nein, nicht möglich. Es war so lange her… Nein, es war definitiv nicht möglich. Und außerdem war sie blond gewesen.

„Hallo, William," sagte das Zauberwesen leise und stand schließlich nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. William schluckte. „Alicia?" flüsterte er ungläubig.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Die Contessa sorgt für Aufruhr und Georgiana hat einen Plan_

Elizabeth und Mr. Thornton ritten in freundschaftlichem Schweigen zurück nach Pemberley. Sie wußten, daß es nicht sonderlich schicklich gewesen war, alleine einen solchen Ausflug zu machen, auch wenn im Endeffekt nicht das geringste zwischen ihnen passiert war. Das letzte, was Mr. Thornton wollte, war, daß Elizabeth kompromittiert wurde und ihre zukünftige „Verbindung", auf die er hoffte, unter Zwang zustande kommen würde. Elizabeth sollte sich aus freien Stücken für ihn entscheiden. Aber er hielt es für verfrüht, sie heute schon zu fragen.

Sie gaben die Pferde zurück in die Obhut Mr. Dawsons und seiner Gehilfen und gingen ins Haus zurück, wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Elizabeth, die den anwesenden Gästen gerne aus dem Weg ging, machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um den Rest ihres freien Tages mit Briefeschreiben, Lesen und vor allem Nachdenken zu verbringen. Und zum Nachdenken hatte sie in der Tat einiges.

Keiner von beiden hatte mitbekommen, daß während ihrer Abwesenheit ein neuer Gast eingetroffen war. Die Contessa del Sarto saß immer noch mit einem völlig perplexen, wenn auch nicht mehr gar so aufgewühlten William zusammen im Morgensalon. Es hatte einen Moment gedauert, bis er über den ersten Schock hinweggekommen war. Alicia? Hier auf Pemberley? Warum? Wieso jetzt? Woher kam sie? Wo war ihr Ehemann? Fragen über Fragen, die auf William einstürzten. Die junge Frau hatte ihm geduldig alle Zeit gegeben, die er brauchte, um seine Fassung halbwegs wiederzugewinnen.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dich so überfalle, William," begann sie nach einer Weile leise und ihre Augen wurden feucht. „Ich weiß, es ist äußerst impertinent, dich hier in deinem Heim aufzusuchen, aber ich wußte mir keinen anderen Rat." Sie machte eine Pause und sah ihn schüchtern an. „Ich habe eine turbulente Zeit hinter mir, erst vor kurzem bin ich aus Italien nach England zurückgekehrt." Ihre Finger spielten nervös mit einem Taschentuch. „Wenn du mich sofort wieder hinauswirfst, kann ich es dir natürlich nicht verübeln, nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe…"

William starrte sie an. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Acht Jahre waren vergangen, lange hatte er ihr nachgetrauert, nie ganz darüber hinweggkommend, daß sie ihn auf väterlichen Druck einfach so verlassen hatte. Jetzt war sie auf einmal ohne Ankündigung aus heiterem Himmel wieder in sein Leben getreten und er wußte nicht, was er davon zu halten hatte. Er hatte tausend Fragen, aber er konnte einfach nichts sagen.

Die Contessa fühlte sich unbehaglich unter seinem Schweigen. „Ist es dir lieber, ich ginge wieder?" fragte sie zögernd und William schrak auf. „Nein, nein. Entschuldige, aber ich bin ein wenig überwältigt, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst. Dein Besuch nach so vielen Jahren kommt in der Tat ein bißchen überraschend für mich."

Alicia nickte. „Ich weiß, und es tut mir auch sehr leid, dich so zu überfallen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich zumindest eine Nacht hierbleiben könnte. Morgen kann ich dann weiterreisen."

Tränen schwammen in ihren Augen und rührten William. Die Ärmste, sie mußte denken, sie sei unwillkommen! Er hatte diese Frau einmal über alles geliebt, sie war die Liebe seines Lebens gewesen. Er war damals gerade mal 22, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verliebt – jetzt hatte er die 30 überschritten und war Vater zweier Kinder. Was empfand er noch für Alicia? Was wollte sie vor allem hier? Bisher wußte er bloß, daß sie vor kurzem aus Italien zurückgekommen war. „Du kannst selbstverständlich fürs erste hier bleiben, keine Frage," bot er ritterlich an und die Erleichterung in ihren Augen sprach Bände. „Danke, William. Ich wußte, du bist ein Freund."

Eines der Mädchen brachte Erfrischungen und Alicia wartete, bis sie den Salon wieder verlassen hatte, bevor sie wieder das Wort ergriff. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, was damals vor acht Jahren passiert ist, William. Glaube mir, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Mein Vater hat mich gezwungen, den Conte del Sarto zu heiraten und wie hätte ich mich erdreisten können, seinem Wunsch nicht zu entsprechen!" Sie lachte bitter auf. „Regelrecht verkauft hat er mich." Ihre Stimme brach und William spürte Mitleid mit der jungen Frau. „Glücklicherweise wurde es nicht so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Der Conte war zwar weit mehr als doppelt so alt wie ich, aber immerhin war er freundlich und er behandelte mich immer gut. Bis zum Schluß. Er ist vor kurzem gestorben und da ich in Italien nichts habe, was ich vermissen könnte, habe ich mich entschlossen, nach England zurückzukehren."

Wieder entstand eine Pause. William wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war in der Tat eine Überraschung, Alicia hier zu sehen, das mußte er erst einmal verdauen. "Wie ist es dir so ergangen, William? Wie oft habe ich mir damals in den schillernsten Farben ausgemalt, nach Pemberley zu reisen, als deine Frau." Sie seufzte und lächelte sehnsüchtig. „Jetzt bin ich zwar hier, aber unter so völlig anderen Umständen... deine Tante hat mir erzählt, daß du Anne geheiratet hast, daß ihr zwei Kinder habt, und daß sie auf tragische Weise verstorben ist. Es tut mir so leid, William."

„Danke für deine Anteilnahme. Es war keine Liebesheirat, Alicia, und das einzig Erfreuliche daran sind meine beiden Kinder, Hannah und Alexander, die mir alles bedeuten. Ich werde sie dir später vorstellen." Lady Alicias Begeisterung darüber hielt sich zwar in Grenzen, aber sie sagte nichts und lächelte bloß zustimmend. „Sehr gerne."

William erzählte seiner Besucherin noch ein wenig aus seinen letzten Jahren und langsam, ganz langsam, stellte sich wieder eine leichte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen ein. William war überrascht wie gut es ihm tat, diese ganzen Dinge einmal zu erzählen, praktisch sein Herz auszuschütten. Wie schwierig es für ihn gewesen war, zwei kleine Kinder aufzuziehen und wie einsam und hilflos er sich manchmal dabei gefühlt hatte. Die Contessa hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und nahm alle Informationen, die möglicherweise irgendwann einmal für sie von Wert sein würden, wie ein Schwamm auf.

Am Ende sprachen sie über mehr allgemeine Themen und William erwähnte den Ball, der in wenigen Tagen stattfinden würde. „Momentan haben wir viele Gäste im Haus – meine Schwester hat mich dazu genötigt, einen Ball zu geben. Sie meint, ich werde hier noch zum Eremiten und so tue ich ihr den Gefallen. Sie ist hier mit ihrem Mann und ihrem kleinen Sohn, außerdem mein Onkel, der Earl of Matlock mit seinen Söhnen, mein alter Freund Charles Bingley mit seiner Schwester sowie ein weiterer Freund, Mr. John Thornton. Das Haus ist also recht voll. Ich hoffe, du gestattest mir, dich heute abend beim Essen vorzustellen. Und natürlich würde ich mich sehr freuen, wenn du am Ball teilnehmen würdest. Oder ist es eher unschicklich... ich meine...du bist verwitwet und...nun ja..." er wußte nicht so recht, wie er es sagen sollte.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre und ich bin dir sehr dankbar für deine Gastfreundschaft, William," sagte die Contessa, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Hauch. „Und ich nehme sehr gerne am Ball teil, sehr, sehr gerne." Sie war ganz allmählich näher an William herangerückt und er spürte ihre Nähe und vor allem ihre Absichten nur zu deutlich. Alicia. Kleine, süße Alicia. William zögerte. Nein, es ging ihm zu schnell, viel zu schnell. Sie kam aus heiterem Himmel in sein Heim geschneit, sie plauderten eine Stunde über vergangene Zeiten und schon sollte alles wieder so sein wie vor acht Jahren, als ob sie nie getrennt worden waren – das ging nicht so einfach. Nicht für ihn jedenfalls. William war zwar nicht gerade unglücklich darüber, daß sie wieder in sein Leben getreten war, aber er wollte, ja er mußte es langsam angehen lassen. Sie wieder von neuem kennenlernen. Darüber nachdenken, was er sich erhoffte, generell sehen, wie sie miteinander auskamen, wie es weitergehen sollte... acht Jahre waren schließlich eine lange Zeit.

Als er draußen auf dem Flur Elizabeths und John Thorntons Lachen hörte, fuhr er zusammen. Elizabeth. Wilde, ungezähmte Elizabeth. Die Frau, der er heute seine Liebe hatte gestehen wollen, die möglicherweise aber sowieso schon für ihn verloren war, wenn er John Thorntons Gesten richtig deutete. Williams Gefühle waren in Aufruhr. Er hatte noch nie in einem solchen Zwiespalt gesteckt und wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Zeitgewinnen. Ja, das war das einzig richtige. Zeit um Nachzudenken. Darüber schlafen. Später eine Entscheidung treffen. Nach dem Ball.

Elizabeth und Mr. Ladislaw war es an diesem Abend überraschenderweise wieder gestattet worden, ab sofort mit dem Herrn des Hauses und seinen Gästen zu dinieren. Georgiana hatte kurzentschlossen bei William interveniert und ihm deutlich gemacht, daß es nichts ausmachte, wenn die beiden mit am Tisch saßen – vor allem auch der Tatsache wegen, daß Elizabeth Charles Bingleys Schwägerin war. Außerdem empfand Georgiana es als unhöflich, die beiden auszuschließen, ganz abgesehen davon, daß sie Elizabeth sehr mochte und ihre Gesellschaft schätzte. Charles und Mr. Thornton waren positiv überrascht und naturgemäß sehr erfreut, aber auch die drei Herren aus Matlock waren entzückt, endlich die Bekanntschaft des reizenden Kindermädchens machen zu dürfen. Nur was die Teilnahme am Ball anging – darüber ließ William nicht mit sich diskutieren. Angestellten war es nicht gestattet. Punkt.

Die Ankunft des neuen Gastes aus Italien verursachte also ein wenig Aufruhr, aber eine hübsche, junge Frau war selbstverständlich eine willkommene Ergänzung an der Tafel auf Pemberley, die ja überwiegend in männlicher Hand war. Die Anwesenheit der Contessa hinterließ verschiedene Eindrücke bei den anderen Gästen. Caroline sah in ihr natürlich sofort eine nicht gerade geringe Konkurrenz im Kampf um die Gunst des Hausherren und verabscheute sie sofort, ohne auch nur mehr als eine Begrüßung mit ihr auszutauschen. Georgiana trat ihr vorsichtig und zurückhaltend gegenüber – William hatte ihr die Vorgeschichte kurz erzählt und Lady Fenwick wollte sich erst dann ein Urteil erlauben, wenn sie die Dame etwas näher kennengelernt hatte. Lediglich Elizabeth, der jegliches Verstellen und Intrigen völlig fremd waren, war von Beginn an höflich und freundlich zu ihr. Die Matlocks waren selbstverständlich vollendete Gentlemen, wenn auch eher zurückhaltend; Andrew jedoch war sich sicher, die Dame von irgendwo her zu kennen, er zermarterte sich das Hirn, doch er kam nicht drauf. Mr. Thornton war ebenfalls höflich, doch als gutem Beobachter war ihm natürlich aufgefallen, daß William der jungen Dame nicht gleichgültig gegenüberstand. Um so besser, das würde es ihm leichter machen, Elizabeth vor Williams Augen zu hofieren. Mr. Ladislaw und Charles Bingley, beide sehr verliebt in ihre eigenen Herzdamen, zeigten naturgemäß auch kein allzu großes Interesse an dem neuen Besuch, benahmen sich aber natürlich wie Gentlemen . Earl Fenwick war wie immer charmant und einem kleinen Flirt niemals abgeneigt, aber erließ nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran aufkommen, daß er sehr, sehr glücklich verheiratet war.

Georgiana war fürs erste zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie hatte es geschafft, daß Elizabeth wieder bei den Mahlzeiten anwesend war, nun mußte sie bloß noch dafür sorgen, daß sie auch am Ball teilnehmen durfte. Das war schwieriger als gedacht, aber sie hatte einen Plan.

Der Tag des Balles kam schließlich heran. Caroline machte sich einen Spaß daraus, immer wieder in Elizabeths Gegenwart eine Bemerkung darüber fallenzulassen in der Hoffnung, daß diese sich grämen würde, nicht dabeisein zu dürfen. Elizabeth lachte ihre Schwägerin jedoch bloß aus. Natürlich würde sie gerne teilnehmen, keine Frage. Es hätte ihr wahrscheinlich schon genügt, einfach nur zuzuschauen, es wäre eine so wundervolle Abwechslung gewesen. Aber sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, nicht dabeisein zu dürfen und so konnte sie über Carolines albernes Verhalten bloß amüsiert den Kopf schütteln.

Aber Georgiana führte ihren Plan minutiös aus. Sie hatte beim Frühstück bereits über Übelkeit geklagt, nur ein wenig Toast gegessen und Tee getrunken. Sofort nach dem Frühstück hatte sie sich zurückgezogen und wieder hingelegt. Als sie nicht zum Mittagessen erschienen war, begann William, sich Sorgen um seine Schwester zu machen und suchte sie in ihren Räumen auf. Er erschrak, als er sie blaß und sehr krank aussehend in ihrem Bett liegend vorfand.

„Liebes, was ist los? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte er besorgt und ließ sich an ihrer Seite nieder. Georgiana versuchte ein Lächeln, das ihr jedoch gründlich mißlang. „Ich muß mir den Magen verdorben haben, mir ist fürchterlich schlecht."

William strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Armer Schatz, was hast du denn gegessen, was sonst keiner hatte? Alle anderen scheinen sich gut zu fühlen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hätte ich nicht soviel Wein trinken sollen…"

William schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, daß seine Schwester übermäßig viel Alkohol getrunken hatte, es war wahrhaftig nicht ihre Art. Im Gegenteil. Aber er war so sehr mit Alicia beschäftigt gewesen und hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet. Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal sagen können, was er zum Abendessen hatte. Georgiana schmunzelte im stillen vor sich hin. Sie war eine hervorragende Schauspielerin und spielte ihre Rolle sehr überzeugend. Jetzt kam der wichtigste Schritt.

„William, ich fürchte, ich kann heute abend nicht am Ball teilnehmen. Ich bin einfach zu schwach und muß mich andauernd übergeben, das würde keinen guten Eindruck machen, findest du nicht?"

„Oh, natürlich, das kann ich nicht verantworten. Du mußt dich zuerst richtig erholen, Liebes."

Georgiana schwieg. Er sollte von selbst drauf kommen, aber er machte keine Anstalten. Sie unterdrückte ein ungeduldiges Seufzen.

„William, du brauchst eine neue Gastgeberin, denke ich."

Ihr Bruder schrak auf. Oh ja, natürlich, daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

„In der Tat, du hast recht. Aber wer soll dich ersetzen? Es ist sonst niemand weibliches hier aus der Familie. Wenn doch bloß Tante Josephine hier wäre…vielleicht sollte ich sie holen lassen, was meinst du? Matlock ist nicht so weit entfernt…"

„Unsinn, William, du weißt doch, daß sie krank ist, sonst wäre sie mitgekommen. Ich fürchte, du hast nur zwei Damen zur Auswahl. Entweder Miss Bingley oder Miss Bennet."

William machte große Augen. Beide waren kein Thema. „Wie stellst du dir das vor, Georgie? Miss Bingley scheidet selbstverständlich gleich ganz aus, sie würde das mißverstehen und höchstwahrscheinlich glauben, ich wolle sie heiraten! Und Miss Bennet ist lediglich eine Hausangestellte, die noch nicht einmal am Ball teilnimmt. Das geht nicht."

„Die Contessa kannst du auch nicht bitten, es sei denn, du wolltest auch ihr Hoffnungen machen! Aus diesem Grund bleibt nur Elizabeth übrig, fürchte ich. Wie du schon sagst, sie ist eine Angestellte und kann problemlos einspringen. Sie wird nichts mißverstehen, William."

William überlegte angestrengt. Miss Bingley war außer Frage, Alicia… er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, an ihrer Seite die Gäste zu begrüßen. Aber Georgie hatte leider recht, auch sie würde es vielleicht mißverstehen und denken, es wäre der Beginn einer Erneuerung ihrer Beziehung, der erste Schritt zur Verlobung. Soweit war William noch lange nicht. Während er Elizabeth… Miss Bennet… bitten konnte, diese kleine Aufgabe im Rahmen ihrer Anstellung zu übernehmen – ohne daß sie sich große Hoffnungen würde machen können. Die Logik leuchtete William ohne weiteres ein, aber er hatte kein besonders gutes Gefühl dabei. Andererseits…er würde mit zwei wundervollen Frauen tanzen können und käme möglicherweise zu einer ersten Entscheidung, wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte.

„Vermutlich hast du recht, Georgie. Ich werde Miss Bennet bitten, die Gastgeberin zu spielen. Aber was soll sie anziehen? Ich glaube kaum, daß sie über entsprechend elegante Garderobe verfügt."

„Ich werde in meinem Schrank nachsehen, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wir werden etwas finden." Georgiana mußte aufpassen, nicht zu euphorisch zu erscheinen, schließlich war sie todsterbenskrank und sie wollte ihren Bruder auch nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Sie hüstelte angestrengt und sank gespielt erschöpft auf ihre Kissen zurück.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, daß du dich nicht wohlfühlst und nicht teilnehmen kannst, Liebes," sagte William mitfühlend und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Hoffentlich geht es dir bald wieder besser."

„Danke, Bruder. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, keine Frage." Sie bemühte sich um einen entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck, was ihr etwas schwerfiel. Aber sie konnte in der Tat gut auf den Ball verzichten. Christopher, der natürlich eingeweiht war, würde ihr Gesellschaft leisten am Krankenbett – oder vielmehr, _darinnen_.

Elizabeth war überrascht und erfreut und nahm es ihrer neuen Freundin keinen Moment ab, daß diese wirklich krank war, als sie sie kurz besuchte. Sie war davon überzeugt, daß Georgiana die Sache mit Absicht eingefädelt hatte, um sie am Ball teilnehmen zu lassen. Und dann noch als Gastgeberin an Williams Seite! Aber sie sagte nichts, dankte William, der sie persönlich darüber in Kenntnis setzte, für die Ehre und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ankleidezimmer der Countess, um gemeinsam mit deren persönlicher Zofe ein passendes Kleid für den Abend auszuwählen.

Um keinen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken, wurden die Gäste kurz über die Änderung informiert, mit durchaus unterschiedlichen Reaktionen. Während die Männer höflich Besorgnis bekundeten, daß mit der Countess hoffentlich alles in Ordnung sei und Elizabeth als bezaubernden (und irgendwie logischen) Ersatz ansahen; besonders Mr. Thornton, der sich darauf freute, mit seiner heimlichen Auserwählten zu tanzen, nahmen die beiden Damen die Nachricht nicht so wohlwollend auf. Caroline Bingley schäumte vor Wut. Wieso hatte William sie nicht gebeten, die Gastgeberin zu spielen? Sie, Caroline Bingley, die diese Art gesellschaftlicher Verpflichtungen von Kindesbeinen an beherrschte, sozusagen mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte, im Gegensatz zu Elizabeth Bennet, dem _Kindermädchen_? Und mit der sie, ihrem verwünschten Bruder sei Dank, nun sogar noch verwandt war! Es war nicht zu ertragen.

Lady Alice del Sarto, geborene Collins, mochte Elizabeth ebenfalls nicht. Instinktiv spürte sie, daß von der jungen Gouvernante eine stille Gefahr ausging, was William betraf. Sie hatte sie nun mehrfach im Umgang mit ihrem Arbeitgeber erlebt und war gelinde gesagt erstaunt über die Art und Weise, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen. Beziehungsweise, wie dreist Elizabeth ihrer Meinung nach William behandelte, was diesem noch nicht einmal etwas auszumachen schien. Impertinente Person! Sie würde ein wachsames Auge auf sie haben, nahm sie sich vor. Nichts durfte ihren Plan gefährden, über kurz oder lang Herrin von Pemberley zu werden. Schlimm genug, daß Andrew Fitzwilliam, zukünftiger Earl of Matlock, ebenfalls hier war. Wer hätte auch schon annehmen können, daß sie sich gerade einen Zeitpunkt aussuchen mußte, an dem William Darcy fast seine ganze Verwandtschaft hier zu Besuch hatte! Hoffentlich würde Andrew sie nicht wiedererkennen. Ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit könnte fatale Auswirkungen auf ihre Pläne haben. Alicia hatte sehr wohl gespürt, wie sehr er sich den Kopf über sie zerbrochen hatte! Ob ihre dunkle Perücke eine ausreichende Tarnung abgeben würde? Sie mußte es einfach hoffen.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Der Ball _

Am Nachmittag des Balls, nur wenige Stunden vor dessen Beginn, ließ William Elizabeth in sein Arbeitszimmer rufen. Eine Schatulle, die aussah wie ein Schmuckkästchen, lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. William redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum und griff nach dem Kästchen.

„Miss Bennet, ich möchte, daß sie das heute abend tragen," sagte er nur und öffnete die Box. Ein wunderschönes Kollier aus edlen Smaragden lag darin mit den passenden Ohrringen. Elizabeth machte große Augen. „Mr. Darcy…. das geht nicht," sagte sie schließlich. „Man würde es vollkommen falsch verstehen."

„Aber sie sind heute abend meine Gastgeberin, ich möchte, daß sie standesgemäß auftreten."

„Mr. Darcy, ich springe lediglich für ihre Schwester ein, aber ich kann die Juwelen nicht tragen. Es würde Mißverständnisse aufwerfen. Ich danke ihnen für die Ehre, aber ich möchte lieber ablehnen."

William starrte das Kindermädchen erstaunt an. Sie wollte den Schmuck nicht anlegen? Er verstand nicht ganz.

„Sir, ihre Gäste würden mehr hineininterpretieren als schicklich wäre. Bitte zwingen sie mich nicht dazu."

William begann zu verstehen. Niemand würde wissen, daß es nur geliehener Schmuck wäre, jeder würde glauben, es verband ihn mehr mit dem Kindermädchen als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Er nickte zögernd. „Ich verstehe, was sie meinen, Miss Bennet. Entschuldigen sie, ich möchte sie selbstverständlich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

„Danke, Sir. Ich werde mich bemühen, ein adequater Ersatz für ihre Schwester zu sein."

„Darüber mache ich mir nicht die geringsten Sorgen, Miss Bennet. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe."

Er lächelte ihr zu und für Elizabeth war das Gespräch beendet. Sie knickste und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen vor der Tür atmete sie erst einmal tief durch. Das hätte in der Tat für einigen Gesprächsstoff gesorgt, sie in den Darcyschen Familienjuwelen!

Langsam mußte sie sich umziehen gehen und mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, steigerte sich ihre innere Aufregung. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Hochstaplerin. Gastgeberin für Mr. Darcy zu spielen! So spannend sie das anfangs noch gefunden hatte, so seltsam fühlte sie sich jetzt. Was würden die anderen Gäste davon halten? Die Familienmitglieder und Freunde der Darcys, die bereits davon wußten, stellten kein Problem dar. Aber die anderen Gäste, die heute abend erwartet wurden, die sie nicht kannten und die vor allem sie ebenfalls nicht kannte… würden sie nicht denken, sie wäre in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu Mr. Darcy zugehörig? Würde Mr. Darcy ihnen sagen, daß sie bloß die Gouvernante war? Wahrscheinlich. Elizabeth war den anderen Herrschaften schließlich nicht bekannt, sie würde schon korrekt vorgestellt werden müssen. Niemand sollte rätselraten, wer diese Hochstaplerin war, die an William Darcys Seite die Gastgeberin spielte! Elizabeth war nahe dran, Georgiana Fenwick zu verwünschen für ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln!

Schließlich kam der Abend heran und damit der Beginn des Balls. Elizabeth hatte sich mit Hilfe einer Zofe zurechtgemacht und sich dann Georgiana präsentiert, die vor Staunen den Mund kaum noch zubekam.

„Du siehst wundervoll aus, Elizabeth! Ganz, ganz bezaubernd. Du gibst eine reizende Gastgeberin ab. Denk dran, ich will später alles genau hören!"

Earl Fenwick stimmte seiner Gattin zu. „Darcy ist zu beneiden heute abend. Zu schade, daß mein Eheweib zu krank ist, um am Ball teilzunehmen!" Georgiana versetzte ihm einen sanften Knuff und grinste. Sehr krank sah sie wahrhaftig nicht mehr aus und Elizabeth schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich gehe dann mal lieber meinen _Verpflichtungen_ nach," sagte sie und warf den beiden einen gespielt entrüsteten Blick zu. Earl Fenwick lachte. „Gute Idee, das werde ich auch tun." Und mit einem begehrlichen Blick auf seine Gemahlin schloß er die Tür hinter der Gouvernante. Elizabeth grinste und wurde leicht rot, als sie hörte, wie sich der Schlüssel leise im Schloß drehte.

William erwartete sie bereits in der Eingangshalle. Elizabeth kannte ihren Arbeitgeber nicht anders als immer gut und vornehm angezogen, aber heute abend wirkte er regelrecht imposant. Seine hochgewachsene, dunkle Figur steckte in einem schwarzen, eleganten Smoking mit silberner Weste, sein Hemd war blütenweiß, einzig eine silberne Nadel, bestückt mit einem Smaragden, die an der Krawatte befestigt war, bildete einen sehr dezenten Farbtupfer. Elizabeth mußte zugeben, daß die Smaragde, die er ihr für den heutigen Ball hatte ausleihen wollen, hervorragend dazu gepaßt hätten. Sie war fast etwas eingeschüchtert, ihn so zu sehen. Oh ja, er war ein sehr gutaussehender Mann. Vor allem, wenn er lächelte.

William nahm ihr sofort jegliche Scheu. Er lächelte bewundernd, als er sie an der Treppe stehen sah. Entzückend sah sie aus, fand er und sagte es ihr auch. „Sie sehen ganz reizend aus, Miss Bennet. Ich freue mich, daß sie mir die Ehre erweisen, heute abend an Georgianas Stelle meine Gastgeberin zu sein." Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu seinen Lippen, einen leichten Kuß daraufhauchend.

Elizabeth errötete zart. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre, Mr. Darcy," sagte sie leise. Zögernd ließ er ihre Hand sinken, aber sein durchdringender Blick, der sie vollkommen verwirrte, ließ nicht von ihr ab. „Wollen wir dann die ersten Gäste begrüßen, Miss Bennet?"

Die Hausgäste waren selbstverständlich bereits anwesend, während die eingeladenen Familien aus der Nachbarschaft so langsam nach und nach eintrafen. William ließ Elizabeth keinen Moment alleine. Sie platzierten sich in der Eingangshalle und begrüßten gemeinsam die eintreffenden Gäste, das heißt, William, der fast alle mit Namen kannte, machte den Anfang und stellte Elizabeth als heutige Gastgeberin vor, da seine Schwester leider kurzfristig erkrankt sei. Die meisten starrten sie neugierig an, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit war es wesentlich interessanter herauszufinden, was ihr heutiger Gastgeber so alles zu bieten hatte – schließlich war es schon so lange her, daß auf Pemberley ein größerer Ball stattgefunden hatte und die Neugier überwog. Einige kannten Elizabeth auch bereits und hinterfragten die Entscheidung, sie heute als Gastgeberin zu präsentieren, erst gar nicht.

Nachdem der Großteil der geladenen Gäste eingetroffen war, konnten sich William und Elizabeth ebenfalls in den großen Ballsaal begeben und sich unter die Leute mischen. Elizabeth sollte nur unauffällig ein wenig darauf achten, daß es an nichts fehlte, ansonsten hatte sie keinerlei Verpflichtungen mehr heute abend, teilte ihr William mit. Sie solle den Abend genießen, „befahl" er lächelnd und hatte sich ihre Hand für die ersten beiden Tänze gesichert.

Und Elizabeth genoß den Ball in vollen Zügen. Sie tanzte zuerst mit William und es war ganz wundervoll. William war ein begnadeter Tänzer, auch wenn er diesen Vergnügungen normalerweise nicht viel abgewinnen konnte. Aber das ließ er sie zu keinem Augenblick spüren, er selbst schien es ebenfalls zu genießen, er war locker und gelöst und machte sogar seine Scherze mit dem Kindermädchen. In diesem Moment war er nicht gerade unglücklich darüber, daß seine Schwester krank geworden war, wie er sich verlegen eingestand. Mit Elizabeth die Nacht durchzutanzen wäre ganz nach seinem Geschmack gewesen – wenn er nicht noch andere Verpflichtungen gehabt hätte.

Und eine davon hieß Alicia del Sarto. William Darcy war hin- und hergerissen, steckte in einem schrecklichen Zwiespalt. Auf der einen Seite das lebendige, vor Energie und Enthusiasmus sprühende Kindermädchen, das keinen Tanz ausließ und alle (männlichen) Gäste mühelos mit ihrer erfrischenden und dabei trotzdem jederzeit herzlichen Art in ihren Bann schlug – William eingeschlossen – auf der anderen Seite die Contessa, die einen eher schüchternen, verlassenen, ja fast hilflosen Eindruck machte. Sollte ihr Verhalten darauf abzielen, in William (und möglicherweise auch anderen Männern) eine Art Beschützerinstinkt zu wecken, so war ihr Vorhaben durchaus von Erfolg gekrönt. William, Gentleman, der er nun einmal war, konnte es selbstverständlich nicht zulassen, daß ein Gast seiner Gesellschaft vernachlässigt wurde oder sich nicht wohlfühlte.

William konnte sich zwar nicht den ganzen Abend um die Contessa kümmern, aber er hatte sie ständig im Auge und sah zu seiner Beruhigung, daß sich andere Gäste um sie bemühten und sie auch immer wieder auch zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde. Ihr Verhalten blieb allerdings scheu und zurückhaltend, so daß keiner der anwesenden Herren sich dazu veranlaßt sah, sie nach dem Tanz noch weiter verstärkt zu hofieren. Zumal sie es sehr geschickt verstand, in jedem potentiellen Interessenten den Eindruck zu erwecken, daß sie mehr mit William Darcy verband als es bisher – oberflächlich gesehen – den Anschein hatte. Die Herren verstanden die subtilen Andeutungen nur zu genau. Keiner von ihnen wollte in fremden Revieren wildern, schon gar nicht bei ihrem Gastgeber.

Auch Elizabeth konnte sich über mangelnde Verehrer nicht beschweren, wenngleich sie aufgrund ihrer Position und Herkunft als mögliche Ehekandidatin natürlich längst nicht so hochgehandelt wurde wie eine leibhaftige Contessa, die dazu noch mit der Aura des Geheimnisvollen umgeben war. Über die Dame war wenig bekannt und sie gab noch weniger von sich preis – so wußten die interessierten Herren nur, daß sie eine junge Witwe und gerade eben erst aus Italien angekommen war. Über ihr Vermögen und ihr bisheriges Leben war nichts bekannt. Elizabeth hingegen war reizend, unterhaltsam und umgänglich – aber sie war _nur_ die Gouvernante der Darcys. Ihre Tanzkarte für den Abend war voll, aber potentielle Ehemänner waren nicht unter den Gästen, das heißt, potentielle Ehemänner, die auch für Elizabeth akzeptabel waren. Sie war weiterhin fest entschlossen, nur aus Liebe zu heiraten und sich von Reichtum und Titeln nicht blenden zu lassen. Keiner der heute abend anwesenden wäre überhaupt von ihrer Seite aus in Frage gekommen.

Keiner, außer John Thornton.

Auch Mr. Thornton war an diesem Abend bezaubert von Elizabeth, keine Frage. Er hatte sich einige Tänze mit ihr gesichert, auch wenn er, ähnlich wie William, diesem Vergnügen normalerweise nur wenig abgewinnen konnte. Aber er war entschlossen, den Abend zu genießen und zwar mit Elizabeth, soweit es ging. Ansonsten tanzte er nicht viel. Einen Höflichkeitstanz mit Caroline Bingley und einen mit der Contessa, die übrigen, ihm fremden Damen ignorierte er geflissentlich, was den anwesenden Müttern der jungen Ladies bitter aufstieß. Schließlich war der gutaussehende – und, wie sich bald herumsprach, wohlhabende – Fremde aus Cornwall ein potentieller Heiratskandidat! Seine offensichtliche Bevorzugung Elizabeths jedoch fiel schließlich auf und so war es irgendwann ein offenes Geheimnis, daß sich zwischen diesen beiden etwas entwickeln könnte.

Was natürlich auch William bemerkte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte zwar Elizabeth nicht einfach so kampflos aufgeben, aber er fühlte sich auch Alicia gegenüber verpflichtet. Ausgerechnet ihm, der so fest entschlossen war, sich niemals mehr in den Netzen einer Frau einwickeln zu lassen, geschah das unmögliche: er sollte sich zwischen zwei Frauen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, entscheiden. Es war eine grausame Entscheidung, und sie würde heute abend ganz bestimmt nicht getroffen werden können!

Elizabeth genoß die Aufmerksamkeiten Mr. Thorntons hingegen sehr. So gerne sie für Mr. Darcy arbeitete und so sehr sie an seinen Kindern hing, es war trotz allem nichts weiter als ein Arbeitsverhältnis und würde niemals mehr werden können. Elizabeth war aufmerksam und feinfühlig. Genauso, wie sie wußte, daß Caroline Bingley niemals Mrs. Darcy werden würde, genauso sicher wußte sie, daß Mr. Darcy mehr für die geheimnisvolle Contessa empfand, als er öffentlich zeigen mochte. Sie ahnte, daß hinter dieser Geschichte mehr steckte, als es momentan den Anschein hatte.

Als sie jedoch während einer Tanzpause unbeabsichtigt ein Gespräch zwischen Colonel Fitzwilliam und seinem älteren Bruder mitbekam, machte sie sich doch Sorgen um ihren Arbeitgeber.

Elizabeth hatte gerade eine kleine Pause eingelegt, um sich ein wenig zu erholen. Keinen Tanz hatte sie bisher ausgelassen und sie amüsierte sich ganz ausgezeichnet. Jetzt aber hatte sie sich ein wenig abseits gestellt, um keinem der Herren Anlaß zu geben, sie gleich wieder aufzufordern. So außerhalb jeglicher Sicht genoß sie in Ruhe ihr Glas Wein und schaute den anderen Paaren müßig beim Tanzen zu. Mr. Darcy hatte die Contessa aufgefordert und schien guter Dinge zu sein. Die beiden waren in ein offenbar freundschaftliches Gespräch vertieft. Optisch gesehen ein hübsches Paar, wie sie neidlos anerkannte.

Aber nicht nur Elizabeth beobachtete die beiden. Sie stand hinter einer großen Bodenvase und der zukünftige Earl of Matlock sowie sein Bruder, die kurze Zeit später dort stehenblieben, bemerkten sie nicht. Elizabeth wollte nicht lauschen, aber dann siegte doch die Neugier, als sie über Mr. Darcy und die Contessa sprachen und bei dieser Gelegenheit auch ihr eigener Name fiel.

„Darcy scheint ziemlich angetan von der geheimnisvollen Contessa," sagte Colonel Fitzwilliam und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Ich würde zu gerne die Vorgeschichte der beiden kennen." Sein Bruder runzelte die Stirn. „Ich zerbreche mir seit Tagen den Kopf, woher ich diese Frau bloß kenne."

Der Colonel sah ihn amüsiert an. „Vielleicht aus Italien?"

„Italien… hm. Möglicherweise. Aber ich bringe sie einfach nicht unter."

Richard Fitzwilliam lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie viele Ladies hast du auf dem Kontinent beglückt, Bruder? Es wundert mich nicht, wenn du dich nicht mehr an alle erinnerst."

„Hör bloß auf. Es war nur mein Glück, inkognito zu reisen. Einige der jungen Damen hätte ich sonst überhaupt nicht mehr losbekommen! Nein, da hat man es mit einer Kurtisane schon leichter. Die weiß wenigstens, wo ihr Platz ist!"

„Du bist unverbesserlich, Andrew. Mutter wird dir nie verzeihen, daß du die Verlobung mit Miss Astor aufgelöst hast."

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Warum mußte dieses dumme Frauenzimmer auch einen Tag früher anreisen?"

„Und dich im Bett mit ihrer kleinen Schwester erwischen." Colonel Fitzwilliam seufzte. „Eine reichere Erbin wirst du kaum finden, Bruder. Das wirst du bei unserer Mutter nie wieder gutmachen können."

Elizabeth hatte dem Gespräch schockiert gelauscht. Dieser Mensch, ob zukünftiger Earl oder nicht, war abscheulich. Einfach abscheulich! Sie war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, daß sie erst wieder aufschrak, als ihr eigener Name fiel.

„…Elizabeth soundso, Darcys Kindermädchen. Die würde ich zu gerne mal ausprobieren! Ich wette, die Lady hat Feuer im Leib. Und gut gebaut ist sie auch, zumindest was man obenrum so sieht! Die Kleine füllt ihr Kleid in der Tat aufs beste aus! Wundert mich nicht, daß Darce sie von uns fernhält. Ich wette, er meldet selbst Ansprüche auf sie an. Wahrscheinlich wärmt sie ihm sowieso schon sein Bett."

Der junge Earl lachte, aber sein Bruder erwiderte das Lachen nicht. „Darcy ist ein Mann von Ehre, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten," sagte der Colonel spitz. „Und du weißt genau, daß Angestellte für ihn tabu sind. Laß die Finger von ihr, Andrew."

„Darce ist auch kein Heiliger, Richard! Weder ein Heiliger, noch ein Mönch. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich jetzt an die Contessa ran, wenn er die süße Gouvernante nicht haben kann." Er machte eine Pause und drehte nachdenklich sein Glas in der Hand. „Wenn ich bloß wüßte, woher ich diese Frau kenne! Wahrscheinlich ist sie eine der Huren, die ich in Italien kennengelernt habe. Da war diese eine, die so unglaublich geschickt an meinem…"

Der Rest war glücklicherweise nicht zu verstehen. Die Brüder gingen in Richtung Terrasse weiter und ließen eine erschütterte Elizabeth zurück. Der zukünftige Earl of Matlock war ein widerlicher Zeitgenosse, fand sie. Wie gut, daß sie nun vorgewarnt war! Sie „ausprobieren" zu wollen! Gut gebaut! Was sollte sie bloß davon halten? Elizabeth war angewidert und ihre Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Und was hatte es mit der seltsamen Contessa auf sich? War sie tatsächlich eine _Kurtisane_? Elizabeth wußte nicht, was sie denken sollte. Als sie langsam wieder in Richtung Tanzfläche ging, lief sie ihrem Schwager in die Arme.

„Elizabeth, ich habe dich gesucht! Wenn du nicht anderweitig verpflichtet bist, würdest du mir dann den nächsten Tanz gewähren?"

Elizabeth nickte, froh, ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen. „Natürlich, sehr gerne, Charles."

Mr. Bingley lächelte und führte seine Schwägerin auf die Tanzfläche. Sie begannen ihre Bewegungen mit den ersten Takten der Musik, bevor Mr. Bingley das Wort ergriff. „Elizabeth, ich habe mit Darcy gesprochen. Er hat mir mitgeteilt, daß du über Weihnachten mit uns nach Lincolnshire kommst!"

Elizabeth lächelte erfreut. „Oh ja, er hat mir großzügig Urlaub gewährt. Ich wußte nicht, daß er sogar schon den Transport geregelt hat. Mr. Darcy ist wirklich sehr, sehr großzügig."

„Das ist er, in der Tat. Wir können in einer Woche abreisen, wenn es dir recht ist. So haben wir genügend Zeit für die Reise und du kannst ausreichend viel Zeit mit Jane vor den Festtagen verbringen. Sie wird vollkommen aus dem Häuschen sein vor Freude!"

Elizabeth lachte. „Ich kann es selbst kaum erwarten, Charles. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich Jane vermisse!"

Bingley sah seine Schwägerin brüderlich-liebevoll an. Er war froh, daß es ihr gut ging, aber trotzdem hätte er es gerne gesehen, wenn sie einen akzeptablen Ehemann finden würde. Er hatte die möglichen Interessenten heute abend mit Argusaugen beobachtet und natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, daß Mr. Thornton ganz besonders aufmerksam zu seiner Schwägerin war. Er überlegte noch, ob er Elizabeth darauf ansprechen sollte, als die Musik endete und besagter Mr. Thornton neben ihnen auftauchte und Elizabeth zum nächsten Tanz bat.

Elizabeth sagte nur zu gerne zu. Mr. Thornton sah heute abend nicht nur sehr attraktiv aus – genau wie William war er ganz in schwarz gekleidet – Elizabeth hatte natürlich auch mitbekommen, daß er den meisten der anwesenden Damen die kalte Schulter zeigte. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt. Er erhob zwarkeinen Exklusivanspruch auf sie und drängte sich ihr nicht auf, aber die Zeit, die er mit ihr verbrachte, war ihr jedenfalls sehr angenehm.

Der nächste Tanz war der Dinnertanz und Elizabeth war sehr froh, daß er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte. Sie freute sich darauf, sich wieder ausführlich mit ihm unterhalten zu können.

So waren zwei Ladies mit diesem Abend recht zufrieden: Die Contessa hatte es mit ihrem kleinen Trick, sich hilflos und verschüchtert zu präsentieren, geschafft, Darcy nahezu permanent an ihre Seite zu ketten, während Elizabeth sich in Thorntons Gesellschaft sehr wohlfühlte und den Abend mit ihm genoß. Einzig und allein Caroline Bingley war verbittert – trotz der nicht geringen Anzahl an respektablen und heiratswilligen jungen Männern hatte sich keiner ernsthaft für sie interessiert, was vor allem daran lag, daß sie die Herren mit bissigen und arroganten Bemerkungen eher abschreckte. Die noch dazu relativ früh gestellte Frage nach den finanziellen Umständen der möglichen Kandidaten trug auch nicht gerade verstärkt dazu bei, einen potentiellen Gatten an Land zu ziehen. Daß Mr. Darcy vollkommen von der unsäglichen Contessa in Beschlag genommen wurde, vergällte ihr den restlichen Abend noch viel mehr. Elizabeth Bennet _und_ die schreckliche Italienerin an einem Abend, das war einfach zu viel für Caroline Bingley.

Der Ball war ein voller Erfolg für den Hausherrn Pemberleys. Zu später – oder vielmehr früher – Stunde verließen die ersten Gäste das Anwesen, aber wie es meistens so ist: fängt einer mal an, folgen alle anderen bald nach. Als William in dieser Nacht totmüde ins Bett fiel, war er überaus erleichtert, daß er den Abend überstanden hatte. Er war viel zu erschöpft, um sich jetzt noch Gedanken über Alicia oder Elizabeth machen zu können und beschloß, morgen in aller Ruhe – und mit klarem Kopf – über seine gegenwärtige Situation nachzudenken.

William konnte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wissen, daß sich zumindest eines seiner „Probleme" am nächsten Tag in Luft auflösen würde. Nun ja, nicht gerade in Luft auflösen, denn es war kein geringer Schock für ihn, als Mr. Thornton ihn am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages um eine Unterredung bat. Das heißt, die Bitte nach einer Unterredung war natürlich an sich noch nichts ungewöhnliches, aber das Thema, das Thornton mit ihm zu besprechen wünschte, ließ William aus allen Wolken fallen.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Der Tag nach dem Ball und ein Abschied _

Frühstück auf Pemberley war am nächsten Morgen eine späte, aber auch recht fröhliche Sache. William hatte den Vormittagsunterricht großzügig ausfallen lassen und so traf man sich erst am späteren Morgen im Speisesalon. Georgiana war natürlich besonders erpicht darauf, alles über die gestrige Nacht zu erfahren. Wie oft hatte ihr Bruder mit Elizabeth getanzt? Wie oft mit den anderen Ladies? Wie hatte ihre neue Freundin die Aufgabe, Gastgeberin an Williams Seite zu sein, gemeistert? Fragen über Fragen, auf die sie unbedingt klare Antworten haben wollte.

William schaute sie stirnrunzelnd an. Sehr krank sah sie wahrhaftig nicht aus, ein bißchen müde vielleicht, aber sicher nicht kränklich. Im Gegenteil, ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen strahlten. Hätte William auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon gehabt, woher die Müdigkeit seiner Schwester in Wahrheit rührte, er wäre aus dem erstaunten und mißbilligenden Kopfschütteln nicht mehr herausgekommen. Daß sein Schwager ebenfalls keinen allzu wachen Eindruck machte, schob er darauf, daß dieser wahrscheinlich die halbe Nacht über seine Frau gepflegt hatte. Fenwick hätte über die Gedanken von William sicherlich geschmunzelt – oh ja, und wie er seine Frau _gepflegt_ hatte vergangene Nacht!

Elizabeth, selbst frisch und munter wie ein blühendender Sommertag, kam Georgianas Bitte nach weiteren Informationen nur zu gerne nach. Sie quoll regelrecht über und berichtete ihrer Freundin sämtliche Details über die anwesenden Gäste, deren Kleidung und deren Gespräche. Auch Charles Bingley steuerte einiges dazu bei und bald entwickelte sich eine lustige Gesprächsrunde, an der nur eine sauertöpfische Caroline sowie die immer so mädchenhaft-schüchtern wirkende Contessa nicht teilnahmen. Elizabeth, so mit essen und plaudern und lachen beschäftigt, merkte die Blicke nicht, die ihr sowohl William als auch Thornton zuwarfen. William war wie immer fasziniert von der Fröhlichkeit seines Kindermädchens, Thornton ebenfalls, doch seine Faszination ging noch viel weiter und verwandelte sich in Nachdenklichkeit. Als das Frühstück vorbei war, hatte er einen Entschluß gefaßt.

Als Mrs. Reynolds, auf der Suche nach ihrem Herrn, das Speisezimmer betrat, löste sich die fröhliche Runde schließlich auf und jeder ging entweder seinen Verpflichtungen oder seinen Vergnügungen nach. Elizabeth war entschlossen, die unverhoffte Freizeit zu nutzen und einen kleinen Spaziergang im Park zu machen. Es war ein kalter, aber sonniger Tag und wer wußte zu sagen, ob nicht schon bald wieder Schnee fallen würde. William hatte ihr von den grimmigen, schneereichen und langen Wintern erzählt, die Derbyshire jedes Jahr heimsuchten und sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Faszination und ein bißchen Furcht. Er hatte aber auch von Fahrten mit dem Pferdeschlitten erzählt und vom Eislaufen auf den dick zugefrorenen Gewässern. Sie fand, daß diese Art von Winter durchaus etwas für sich hatte und stellte es sich ebenfalls recht gemütlich vor, bei heißer Schokolade und frischgebackenen Keksen am warmen Kamin zu sitzen, ein interessantes Buch zur Hand, während draußen die Welt im Schnee versank. Andererseits fürchtete sie die langen, dunklen, kalten Winternächte, die trübe Aussicht, monatelang ans Haus gefesselt zu sein bis sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen im Frühling zögernd wieder hervorwagten.

In diese Richtung gingen ihre Gedanken und während sie nach ihren Handschuhen griff und sich von einem Hausmädchen in den Mantel helfen ließ, kam Mr. Thornton auf sie zu.

„Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth schaute auf und lächelte. „Mr. Thornton! Möchten sie etwa auch eine Runde spazierengehen, Sir?" fragte sie unbefangen, aber nicht richtig ernsthaft. Umso mehr erstaunte sie seine Antwort. „Sehr gerne, wenn sie gestatten?" Elizabeth hatte natürlich nichts dagegen, sie wunderte sich nur ein wenig über seine so ernste Miene. Thornton lächelte leicht, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, ließ sich seinen Mantel geben, der Bedienstete am Hauptportal öffnete ihnen die Tür und das Paar machte sich auf den Weg zu einem erfrischenden Spaziergang im Park.

Die ersten Minuten legten sie schweigend zurück. Elizabeth sog die frische Luft in tiefen Zügen ein und genoß die Kälte, nachdem sie den ganzen gestrigen Tag und vor allem Abend praktisch im Haus verbracht hatte. Thornton lenkte ihre Schritte zu dem kleinen Teich, der Elizabeth im Sommer beinahe zum Verhängnis geworden wäre und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie wohl er sich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte. Ihre Hand lag leicht in seiner Armbeuge, ihre Nähe tat ihm gut. Thornton holte tief Luft. Der Zeitpunkt war gekommen.

William stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und runzelte die Stirn, als er die beiden aus dem Haus treten und in Richtung Teich hatte gehen sehen. Der so eilige und wichtige Brief seines Londoner Anwalts, den er in der Hand hielt und der heute morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe mit einem Sonderkurier eingetroffen war, war vergessen. Er seufzte. Es wurde langsam Zeit, daß er seinen Seelenfrieden wiederfand. Er mußte zu einer Lösung kommen, was die beiden Damen betraf, die sein einsames Herz so in Aufruhr versetzten.

Bevor Alicia wieder in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er sich langsam mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, den Rest seines Daseins mit Elizabeth Bennet zu verbringen. Er konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und die Chancen, daß sie glücklich miteinander werden würden, standen seiner Meinung nach recht gut. Allerdings konnte er ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht so gut einschätzen, aber er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, daß Elizabeth sein Angebot nicht würde ablehnen können.

Das John Thornton ihm jetzt möglicherweise in die Quere kam, grämte William, nur wußte er nicht, ob es sich bei diesem Gefühl bloß um gekränkte Eitelkeit handelte. Die wenig schmeichelhafte Tatsache, daß Elizabeth ihm vielleicht einen anderen vorzog. Möglich wäre es, gestand er sich ein.

Andererseits gab es jetzt auch noch Alicia, die Frau, die er vor über acht Jahren schon hatte heiraten wollen. Sie war immer noch lieb und süß und forderte seine Ritterlichkeit zu jeder Zeit heraus. Alicia war eine Frau, so glaubte er zumindest, die einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite brauchte. Mehr ein süßes, schwaches Weibchen, das er beschützen konnte und das ihm ein behagliches Heim bereitete. William seufzte noch einmal tief. Die beiden Frauen hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können! Wie Feuer und Wasser. Warum konnte es nicht _eine_ Frau für ihn geben, und diese eine Mischung aus beiden? Elizabeths offene, erfrischende Herzlichkeit gepaart mit Alicias Häuslichkeit und naiver Anschmiegsamkeit…

William ahnte noch nicht, daß seine Überlegungen fruchtlos waren. Die Entscheidung, welcher dieser Damen er den Vorzug geben sollte, war bereits für ihn gefällt worden und er wußte es in dem Moment, in dem John Thornton nur wenig später an seine Tür klopfte und um eine Unterredung bat.

Obwohl William schon seit einiger Zeit zwar insgeheim damit gerechnet, aber es immer erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, traf ihn Thorntons Enthüllung wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Schweigend, fast ungläubig starrte er seinen alten Freund an. „Und sie hat zugestimmt," sagte er tonlos.

Thornton nickte.

„Du nimmst sie in den nächsten Tagen mit nach Cornwall." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Nein, Darcy. Sie wird zuerst ihre Schwester besuchen und Weihnachten dort verbringen, wie es abgemacht war. Im neuen Jahr hole ich sie dort wieder ab, wir reisen nach Longbourn und dann nach Cornwall. Da meine Mutter ja ebenfalls auf Milton Manor lebt, kann Elizabeth bereits vor der Hochzeit dort wohnen, ohne daß es unschicklich ist."

William nickte bloß schweigend. Elizabeth. Mit Thornton nach Cornwall. Als dessen _Ehefrau_. Warum schockierte ihn das jetzt so sehr? Er hätte es sich doch denken können, nicht wahr? Selbstverständlich würde er ihr keine Steine in den Weg legen und ihr Arbeitsverhältnis ihrem Wunsch gemäß auflösen. Und trotzdem war er schockiert. Zu wissen, es _könnte_ passieren und dann die getroffene Entscheidung schließlich in all ihrer Endgültigkeit zu erleben, waren definitiv zwei Paar Schuhe. _Die Kinder werden sie vermissen,_ dachte William unkonzentriert. _Und ich auch. Und will nicht einmal mir selbst eingestehen, wie sehr._

Elizabeths Gedanken zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren verständlicherweise in allergrößter Aufruhr. Sie wußte überhaupt nicht, _was_ sie überhaupt denken sollte, so viel ging ihr gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Sie würde in wenigen Monaten heiraten, sie würde Jane besuchen, sie würde nach Cornwall ziehen, sie würden Pemberley verlassen, sie müßte sich von den Kindern trennen – und von deren Vater. Völlig unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, lief sie planlos durch die große Eingangshalle und stieß dort kurze Zeit später mit Georgiana zusammen, die sie neugierig anschaute.

„Elizabeth, Liebes, was ist denn los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen!"

Elizabeth bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, aber sie war einfach noch viel zu aufgeregt und völlig durcheinander. „Oh Georgiana, ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll! Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich bin tatsächlich verlobt!", platzte es auch schon aus ihr heraus.

Georgiana sah sie einen Augenblick stumm an, dann strahlte sie. „Nein! Hat er sich doch endlich getraut, ich kann es nicht glauben! Oh Elizabeth, ich freu mich so für dich!"

Sie nahm die Freundin in den Arm und drückte sie herzlich. Elizabeth lachte und weinte gleichzeitig und freute sich über Georgianas Mitgefühl.

„Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, Georgiana. Trotzdem werde ich in ein paar Tagen mit Charles nach Lincolnshire fahren, um meine Schwester zu besuchen, und anschließend tatsächlich ein neues Leben beginnen. Liebe Güte, wer hätte das gedacht! Wer hätte gedacht, daß ich ausgerechnet hier auf Pemberley einen _Ehemann_ finden würde! Abgeschieden, wie es hier nun mal ist!"

„Nun ja, wenn es der richtige ist, genügt auch einer, nicht wahr? Ich bin allerdings doch ein wenig überrascht, daß er dir jetzt so kurzentschlossen einen Antrag gemacht hat."

„Ich auch, ehrlich gesagt. Wir haben die letzten Tage viel miteinander gesprochen und uns sehr gut verstanden, aber damit hätte ich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht gerechnet! Allerdings war die Spannung zwischen uns gestern auf dem Ball schon sehr viel größer als sonst – und heute hat er sich dann tatsächlich ein Herz gefaßt." Elizabeth lächelte verträumt und Georgiana betrachtete ihre Freundin amüsiert. _Wie niedlich, so eine junge Liebe,_ dachte sie gerührt. _Und wie wundervoll für ihren Bruder! Pemberley bekam endlich wieder eine Herrin und die Kinder eine liebevolle Mutter._

Aber Elizabeths nächste Worte holten sie mit einem schmerzhaften Schlag wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Aber es tut mir so leid, Pemberley zu verlassen", sagte sie traurig. „Ich werde Alex und Hannah schmerzlich vermissen... und natürlich auch Mr. Darcy." Sie seufzte und bemerkte nicht, daß sich Georgianas Blick von Ungläubigkeit zu Entsetzen wandelte. „Vielleicht ist es mir ja erlaubt, Pemberley ab und zu zu besuchen, was meinst du? Oder Mr. Darcy bringt die Kinder nach Cornwall ans Meer? Die Küste muß traumhaft schön sein und..."

Georgiana hörte ihrer Freundin nicht mehr zu. _John Thornton_ hatte ihr einen Antrag gemacht, und nicht ihr Bruder! Und Elizabeth hatte angenommen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Georgiana unterdrückte den Drang, sofort ihren Bruder aufzusuchen und ihm ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen, aber sie wußte, es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr. Elizabeth hatte den Antrag angenommen und würde John Thornton heiraten. Sie war für William endgültig verloren.

Elizabeth kam in der kurzen Zeit zwischen Annahme des Antrags und ihrer Abreise einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Es war alles so aufregend und vor allem, es war so überraschend gekommen. Eben noch Kindermädchen auf Pemberley, im nächsten Moment bereits die zukünftige Ehefrau eines wohlhabenden Gentleman – das mußte erst einmal verdaut werden. Elizabeth brauchte einige Zeit, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, aber schließlich kam sie doch zur Ruhe und konnte der Zukunft mutig und optimistisch ins Auge blicken – sie freute sich auf ihr neues Leben als Ehefrau. Als Ehefrau an der Seite von Mr. John Thornton.

Mr. Thornton. _John_. Wenn sie alleine waren, durfte sie ihn _John_ nennen. Oh ja, sein Antrag war überraschend gekommen für Elizabeth, sehr überraschend. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, daß ein wohlhabender, anspruchsvoller Mann wie Mr. Thornton sich für sie, die Gouvernante, würde interessieren können. Natürlich, sie hatten nette Gespräche geführt und sich von Beginn an gut verstanden, aber war das eine Basis für eine Ehe? Sie brachte kein Vermögen mit in die Verbindung, was ihn nach eigenen Angaben nicht störte. Ihre Familie war zwar nicht arm, aber gesellschaftlich eher unbedeutend, was also reizte einen Mann wie ihn, sie zur Frau zu nehmen?

Nein, er hatte nicht von Liebe gesprochen. Von großer Zuneigung, ja, davon, was er sich von ihrer Zukunft erhoffte. Daß er sich darauf freute, sein weiteres Leben mit ihr zu teilen, eine Familie zu gründen, sie an seiner Seite zu haben. Elizabeth selbst war sich ihrer Gefühle etwas unsicher. Sie wußte, es gab einen großen Schatten über ihrer Beziehung, und das war Thorntons erste Frau. Margaret. Die große Liebe seines Lebens. Auch die einzige? Niemals würde er sie vergessen, was Elizabeth auch gar nicht wollte. Es gab keinen Grund, einen geliebten Menschen zu vergessen, wie sie fand. Nein, das war schon in Ordnung. Aber würde sie, Elizabeth Bennet, ihm diese Frau ersetzen können? Würde er sie nicht bei allem, was sie tat, mit ihr vergleichen?

Elizabeth war fest entschlossen, Mr. Thornton eine gute, hingebungsvolle Ehefrau zu sein, seine Kinder auf die Welt zu bringen und lernen, ihn aufrichtig und vorbehaltlos zu lieben. Sie war noch niemals richtig verliebt gewesen, in diesen Dingen gänzlich unerfahren, woher sollte sie wissen, wie sich das anfühlte? Oh ja, ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt, wenn sie ihn sah, in seine tiefdunklen, blauen Augen schaute. Sie fühlte sich körperlich zu ihm hingezogen, fand ihn sehr attraktiv, gepflegt, in keinster Weise abstoßend. Sein Lächeln, das er leider nur selten zeigte, ließ ihr Herz schmelzen wie Butter in der Sonne. Sie war gern mit ihm zusammen. War das schon so etwas wie Liebe? Sie hatte immer gedacht, wenn sie sich einmal richtig verliebte, würde sie das mit allen Fasern ihres Körpers spüren. Sie sollte in hellen Flammen stehen, so stellte sie sich das vor, an nichts anderes mehr denken als an _ihn_, überwältigt sein von ihren Gefühlen.

Elizabeth Bennet war verunsichert wie noch niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben. _Wahrscheinlich_ _kam dieses „brennende Gefühl" schon noch mit der Zeit,_ sagte sie sich und zwang sich zur Geduld. Sie würde noch herausfinden, ob John Thornton die Liebe ihres Lebens war. Die Voraussetzungen dafür waren jedenfalls sehr gut, in der Tat.

William Darcy dagegen hatte sich nur schwer damit abgefunden, sein Kindermädchen (und möglicherweise die Frau, die er würde lieben können), zu verlieren. Aber er konnte weder seinem Freund noch Elizabeth böse sein oder ihnen Vorwürfe machen. Schließlich hatte er selbst lange genug Zeit gehabt, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden und somit traf Thornton keine Schuld, wenn er ihm zuvor kam, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Ja, er würde Elizabeth vermissen und ihr sicher hinterhertrauern. Aber seine größte Sorge hatte seinen Kindern und seinem Anwesen zu gelten und da war ja auch noch die ungeklärte Geschichte mit Alicia. Würde sie ihm ein Trost sein? Würde er sie wieder so lieben können wie damals, vor acht Jahren? Würde er sie zur Herrin von Pemberley machen? Würde Elizabeths Abschied ihn wirklich so stark treffen? Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte oder wollte. Das Kindermädchen hatte ihr Glück gefunden, na und? Sie würde glücklich werden und er gönnte ihr dieses Glück, gemeinsam mit seinem Freund. William lachte über sich selbst, aber es war ein bitteres Lachen. Elizabeth war für ihn verloren, sie gehörte nun einem anderen. Niemals hätte er es sich eingestanden, aber er würde sie schmerzlichst vermissen.

Auch Hannah und Alexander waren schockiert, daß sie ihre Gouvernante so plötzlich und überraschend verlieren sollten. Die Nachricht löste erst Unglauben, dann heiße Tränen aus. Beide Kinder taten ihr bestes, Elizabeth davon zu überzeugen, daß ihr Platz auf Pemberley war und sie sie bitte nicht im Stich lassen sollte. Elizabeth war gerührt, und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie hätte alles wieder rückgängig gemacht. William sprach schließlich ein Machtwort, so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Hatte er etwa insgeheim gehofft, die beiden kleinen Teufel würden Elizabeth überreden können zu bleiben? Er schalt sich einen Narren, weil er sich an solche Strohhalme klammerte. Elizabeth würde Pemberley verlassen und mit John Thornton als dessen Ehefrau nach Cornwall gehen – daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. _Finde dich endlich damit ab, Darcy, _redete er sich immer wieder ein.

Der Tag des Abschieds war für alle sehr schwer. Mr. Ladislaw hatte sich bereits am Abend vorher von Elizabeth verabschiedet, Caroline und Charles Bingley würden ihr natürlich auf der Fahrt nach Lincolnshire Gesellschaft leisten. Die Herren aus Matlock waren schon vor einigen Tagen abgereist, ebenso Georgiana und ihre kleine Familie. Die Countess hatte ihren ersten Schock, daß Elizabeth John Thornton heiraten wollte und nicht ihren Bruder, bald überwunden und die beiden jungen Frauen gelobten, den Kontakt aufrechtzuerhalten.

Die Contessa, die übrigens selbstkeinerlei Anstalten machte, Pemberley zu verlassen, hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, Elizabeth zu verabschieden und war auf ihrem Zimmer geblieben. So blieben nur noch William Darcy und seine Kinder übrig, die fröstelnd an dem kühlen, regnerischen Morgen an der abfahrbereiten Kutsche standen, um die junge Frau, die sie über die vergangenen Monate in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten, zu verabschieden.

Die betrübten Mienen der Kinder waren mitleiderregend. Sie würden heute nicht nur ihre Gouvernante verlieren, sondern auch ihre Freundin, Vertraute, ja vielleicht sogar Ersatzmutter. Hannah hatte ganz rote, verweinte Augen und auch Alexander sah man an, daß ihm die Trennung sehr schwerfiel, auch wenn er tapfer versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Traurig umarmten die Kinder ihr Kindermädchen und Elizabeth wollte die beiden gar nicht mehr loslassen. Sie machten nicht viele Worte, es war entschieden, was hätte man auch noch sagen sollen. William hatte am Tag vorher lange mit ihnen gesprochen und dabei nahegelegt, Elizabeths Abschied als gegeben hinzunehmen und es ihr nicht schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon für sie war. Liebe Güte, er selbst war todtraurig über ihr Weggehen, nur durfte er es nicht so deutlich zeigen.

Noch eine letzte Umarmung, einen Kuß auf die Wange, ein leises Schniefen und am Ende schließlich ein gequältes, gezwungenes Lächeln. William zwang sich dazu, seine Gefühle nicht preiszugeben. Er hatte ebenfalls gestern bereits mit Elizabeth gesprochen, ihr für alles gedankt, was sie für die Kinder getan hatte, ihr sozusagen als vorgezogenes Hochzeitsgeschenk einen nicht geringen Geldbetrag überreicht, den er als den ihr „zustehenden Lohn" bezeichnete und ihr am Ende alles Gute für ihre Zukunft mit Mr. Thornton gewünscht.

Nun trat er zu ihr hin, bevor sie die Kutsche bestieg und endgültig aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde. „Miss Bennet, Pemberley wird sie sehr vermissen," sagte er leise. „Behalten sie uns in guter Erinnerung und lassen sie den Kontakt nicht ganz abreißen. Hannah wird sich sehr freuen, weiterhin mit ihnen zu korrespondieren! Und denken sie daran, sie sind uns auf Pemberley immer herzlich willkommen." Er nahm ihre Hand, küßte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen, und mit einem letzten, tiefen Blick in ihre tränenverschwommenen Augen verbeugte er sich und ging langsam zum Haus zurück.

Mr. Thornton, der geduldig und diskret in einiger Entfernung gewartet hatte, bis sich die Bewohner Pemberleys von seiner Verlobten verabschiedet hatten, sagte seinem Freund ebenfalls Lebewohl. Darcy verabschiedete ihn herzlich. Er grollte ihm nicht, warum auch? Elizabeth hatte ihre Wahl getroffen – wobei von Wahl ja keine Rede sein konnte. Sie wußte schließlich nichts von _seinen_ heimlichen Gefühlen. Ob sie sich dann für ihn entschieden hätte? Darüber nachzudenken war müßig, und er wußte es auch. Seine Gelegenheit war vertan und Thornton würde Elizabeth bekommen. Aber trotzdem nagte es an ihm.

Charles und Caroline Bingley stiegen in die Kutsche, während Elizabeth sich am Schluß noch von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann verabschiedete. Seltsamerweise fiel ihr der Abschied von ihm nicht so schwer wie von den Darcys, aber das mochte daran liegen, daß sie John schon bald wiedersehen würde. In nur wenigen Wochen sollte sie bereits wieder nach Longbourn reisen und dort Thornton treffen, der bei dieser Gelegenheit alle Formalitäten mit Mr. Bennet abklären würde. Elizabeth hatte ihre Familie bereits brieflich informiert und rechnete nicht ernsthaft mit Widerspruch. Wieso auch? Mr. Thornton hatte ein ansehnliches Vermögen und nahm eine Bennet-Tochter ohne große Mitgift zur Frau – solch einem Mann schlug man nichts ab.

Die Hochzeit selbst sollte im Sommer in Cornwall stattfinden. Das Elizabeth ihre Verlobungszeit in Cornwall und nicht auf Longbourn verbringen würde war zwar etwas ungewöhnlich, aber es geschah auf ihren eigenen Wunsch. Sie konnte sich nach ihrem Aufenthalt auf Pemberley nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder auf Longbourn zu leben, und sei es für noch so kurze Zeit. Die Vorstellung, monatelang mit ihrer Mutter unter einem Dach zu leben! Sie würde nichts anderes tun als Elizabeth mit zu ihren Freundinnen und Bekannten nach Meryton zu zerren und sie dort wie ein preisgekröntes Stück Nutzvieh vorzuzeigen. „Seht alle her, die nächste Tochter heiratet in allerbeste Verhältnisse ein!" Nein, Elizabeth mochte sich das nicht antun und Mr. Thornton hatte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden. Da ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter ebenfalls auf Milton Manor lebte, war es auch durchaus schicklich und Mr. Thornton war ein Mann von Ehre, der sich niemals Freiheiten bei ihr herausnehmen würde. Selbstverständlich wäre Elizabeth keinesfalls alleine zu Mr. Thornton gezogen, aber diese Regelung kam allen zugute. Auch wenn sich Mrs. Bennet wahrscheinlich um die Freude gebracht sah, mit ihrer Tochter angeben zu können.

Mit Charles und Caroline in der Kutsche und den Darcys in der Nähe hatte das zukünftige Ehepaar nicht unbedingt viel Privatsphäre, um sich etwas inniger zu verabschieden. Mr. Thornton nahm Elizabeths Hände in seine und hielt sie fest. „Ich muß sagen, ich lasse dich nicht gerne schon wieder ziehen, Elizabeth, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du dich auf deine Schwester freust." Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und sein Blick wurde weich. „Versprich mir, daß du gut auf dich aufpaßt, ja? Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich in wenigen Wochen in Longbourn wiederzusehen."

Elizabeth hätte ihm gerne deutlicher gezeigt, daß auch sie ihn vermissen würde, aber sie traute sich nicht hier, vor so vielen neugierigen Blicken. So lächelte sie ihren Zukünftigen nur etwas schüchtern an und nickte. „Ich vermisse dich bereits jetzt," flüsterte sie. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Thornton hob ihre Hände an seine Lippen und küßte sie sanft, der fast sehnsüchtige Blick aus seinen blauen Augen schien sich bis in ihr innerstes zu bohren. „Auf Wiedersehen, Elizabeth."

Zögernd ließ er ihre Hände los und Elizabeth bestieg ebenso zögernd die Kutsche, die sie in ihr neues Leben bringen sollte. Es war so weit, sie verließ Pemberley endgültig. Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm sie neben Caroline, die ihr böse Blicke zuwarf, auf der weichgepolsterten Bank platz und schaute bedrückt nach draußen. Das große Haus, das ihr die letzten Monate lang ein glückliches Heim war, wirkte im stärker werdenden Regen düster und abweisend, aber Elizabeth hatte überwiegend angenehme Erinnerungen, die sie von hier mitnahm. Diese Erinnerungen würde ihr auch niemand jemals nehmen können.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Haus – die drei Darcys waren schon längst in seinen Mauern verschwunden – und einem gehauchten Kuß in Richtung Mr. Thornton, setzte sich die Kutsche langsam in Bewegung. Elizabeth glaubte im Vorbeifahren, hinter den großen Flügeltüren der Bibliothek eine einsame Gestalt stehen zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher. Zögernd hob sie grüßend die Hand und schaute so lange zu den Glastüren hin, bis die Kutsche um die nächste Kurve bog und das Haus langsam, aber endgültig aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

William Darcy stand nachdenklich am Fenster in der Bibliothek und sah der Kutsche noch lange nach. Er glaubte, eine Bewegung am Kutschenfenster gesehen zu haben. War es Elizabeths Hand gewesen? Hatte sie ihn auf die Entfernung erkannt? Ihn zum Abschied noch einmal gegrüßt? Er seufzte schwer. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Sie war gegangen. Fort aus seinem Leben. William hoffte bloß, sie würde glücklich werden in Cornwall. Er wünschte es ihr von ganzem Herzen.

Schließlich riß er sich widerwillig los und schalt sich einen albernen Narren. Er hatte keine Zeit, ihr hinterherzutrauern oder sich Gedanken über verpaßte Gelegenheiten zu machen. Seine Kinder, sein Anwesen würden seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit erfordern, darüberhinaus mußte er sich Gedanken machen, was mit der Contessa geschehen sollte. Er hatte diese Fragen viel zu lange aufgeschoben und brauchte dringend Antworten. Wieder entrang sich ein tiefer Seufzer seiner Brust. Gleich morgen würde er damit anfangen, heute wollte er nur noch seine Ruhe haben und ein wenig um seine verlorene Liebe trauern. Ganz für sich alleine.


	22. Chapter 22

_Jetzt ist sie weg - und er ist wieder allein, allein..._

**22. Kapitel**

_Über Lincolnshire und Longbourn nach Cornwall – ein Neubeginn _

Die Fahrt nach Lincolnshire war bequem an einem Tag zu schaffen, vor allem, da die Straßen- und Wetterverhältnisse ausgezeichnet waren und die kleine Gesellschaft gut vorankam. Elizabeth kam kaum dazu, nachzudenken. Sie vermied Gedanken an die letzten Monate auf Pemberley da sie ahnte, es würde sie traurig machen. Früh genug würde sie die Kinder und deren Vater vermissen. Mr. Darcy… Elizabeth zwang sich dazu, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Sie mußte nach vorne schauen und da war zunächst einmal ihre sehr schwangere Schwester Jane, die sie in nur wenigen Stunden wieder in die Arme schließen durfte.

Elizabeth war sehr froh, als sie endlich das Anwesen der Bingleys erreichten. Charles hatte die meiste Zeit über freundschaftliche, aber eher nichtssagende Konversation betrieben und sie war müde vom Zuhören und Plaudern. Caroline hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, an ihr herumzukritisieren oder ihr ihre Zukunft so düster wie möglich auszumalen an der stürmischen, kühlen, regnerischen Küste Cornwalls, aber Elizabeth hatte nicht darauf reagiert und so wurde es ihrer Schwägerin bald langweilig und sie konnten die restlichen Meilen in Ruhe zurücklegen.

Glücklicherweise fanden sie Jane in guter Verfassung vor. Die Schwangerschaft bekam ihr sehr gut, sie fühlte sich wohl und war überglücklich, als sie von der Verlobung ihrer Schwester hörte. Elizabeth ihrerseits war froh darüber, sich endlich mit jemandem, dem sie vertraute, austauschen zu können und nutzte die ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Wochen so gut es ging aus. Ihre ältere Schwester schaffte es, ihr alle möglichen Ängste zu nehmen und als schließlich die Zeit gekommen war, in Richtung Cornwall zu reisen, sah Elizabeth ihrem neuen Lebensabschnitt mit großer Zuversicht entgegen.

Sie hatten ihre Reisepläne immer wieder umgeworfen und schließlich vereinbart, daß Elizabeth mit einer Zofe und zwei Bediensteten der Bingleys die Reise nach Longbourn antreten sollte, wo sie Mr. Thornton treffen würde. Ende Januar sollte es losgehen und so sehr Elizabeth auch die Gesellschaft ihrer Schwester schätzte, sie war nun begierig darauf, ihr neues Leben zu beginnen. Mit Mr. Thornton an ihrer Seite.

Die Reise nach Longbourn verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Sie hatten Glück mit dem Zustand der Straßen und Elizabeth traf zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt bei ihrer Familie auf Longbourn ein. Ihre Mutter begrüßte sie überschwenglich und flatterte wie ein aufgeregtes Huhn um sie herum.

„Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich, Lizzy!" tönte sie, kaum daß diese einen Fuß auf den Boden gesetzt hatte. „Wie raffiniert von dir, diesen Mann zu angeln! Und er ist so gutaussehend! Er war gestern hier und hat uns seine Aufwartung gemacht und mit deinem Vater gesprochen. Nein, was für ein charmanter Mann! Du mußt mir alles erzählen, hörst du!"

Elizabeth seufzte. „Guten Tag erstmal, Mama!" sagte sie und küßte ihre Mutter auf die Wange. Bevor Mrs. Bennet weiter drauflosplappern konnte, kam Mr. Bennet aus dem Haus und schloß seine Tochter in die Arme.

„Lizzy, du treuloses Kind. Erst flüchtest du nach Derbyshire, dann überraschst du uns mit deiner Verlobung! Und ich habe immer gehofft, du würdest bald wieder nach Longbourn kommen und deine armen, alten Eltern umsorgen!" Er lachte jedoch bei diesen Worten und meinte sie nicht wirklich ernst. „Papa!" Elizabeth sank in seine Arme, froh über wenigstens ein vernünftiges Wesen hier. „Ich hab dich vermißt," sagte sie leise und küßte auch ihn.

Mr. Bennet drückte seine Tochter an sich und strich über ihr Haar. „Laß uns hineingehen, ja?"

Mrs. Bennet gab an diesem Tag nicht eher Ruhe, bis Elizabeth ihr alles über ihre bisherige Bekanntschaft mit Mr. Thornton erzählt hatte. Sie war sehr stolz darauf, daß ihre zweite Tochter eine ebenso gute Partie gemacht hatte wie ihre Älteste und konnte es kaum erwarten, mit Elizabeth ins Dorf zu gehen um dort mit ihr anzugeben. Aber Elizabeth machte ihr einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sie weigerte sich rundheraus, sich den Freundinnen und Bekannten ihrer Mutter so zu präsentieren und zog sich damit den Unmut Mrs. Bennets zu, die sich um die Gelegenheit gebracht sah, im Dorf zu prahlen.

Es war schlimm genug, daß Mr. Thornton, der zwei Tage zuvor schon in Meryton Quartier genommen hatte, von den neugierigen Dorfbewohnern schamlos beäugt und noch viel dreister auf seine zukünftige Ehe mit einem der ortsansässigen Mädchen angesprochen wurde. Es ließ sich nicht verhindern, daß die wohlmeinenden Dörfler, stolz darauf, daß eine der ihren einen so wohlhabenden und attraktiven Gutsherrn heiraten würde, ihm allerhand über seine zukünftige Braut zu erzählen wußten. Sämtliche Jugendsünden kamen aufs Tapet, peinliche Vorfälle längst vergangener Zeiten wurden ausgegraben und dem Bräutigam brühwarm erzählt. Jeder hatte etwas dazu beizutragen. Elizabeth erfuhr sehr bald davon und wurde fuchsteufelswild. Keine der Geschichten stimmte natürlich, nun ja, vielleicht in Ansätzen, aber es wurde Gott weiß was für ein Unsinn dazugedichtet und neu erfunden. Mr. Thornton mußte ja das schlimmste von ihr annehmen! Elizabeth stand dem ganzen machtlos und sehr, sehr wütend gegenüber.

Aber Mr. Thornton nahm das Geschwätz der Dörfler nicht besonders ernst. Er hatte sich schon lange zuvor sein eigenes Urteil über Elizabeth gebildet und nichts konnte seinen Entschluß, diese Frau zu heiraten, zum wanken bringen.

Am Tag nach Elizabeths Ankunft machte er ihr seine Aufwartung. Elizabeth freute sich aufrichtig, ihn zu sehen und gemeinsam machten sie einen Spaziergang durch die Felder.

„Ich bin so froh, dich gesund und munter anzutreffen," sagte Mr. Thornton und legte seine Hand über ihre, als sie sich auf den Weg machten. Es war ein sonniger, aber kalter Wintermorgen und das Land lag, mit einer dünnen, weißen Schneedecke bestäubt, vor ihnen ausgebreitet. Elizabeth lächelte zu ihm hoch. „Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen. Ich hab dich vermißt," fügte sie leise hinzu. Thornton erwiderte das Lächeln. Als sie außer Sicht des Hauses kamen, blieb er stehen und schloß eine verblüffte Elizabeth in die Arme. „Ich hab dich auch vermißt, Liebes," murmelte er und zog sie an sich. Mit einem züchtigen Kuß auf die Stirn ließ er sie wieder los.

Elizabeth starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und Thornton fuhr mit einem Finger sanft die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als Elizabeth die Augen schloß, ihm ihr Gesicht entgegenreckte und die Lippen spitzte, um einen ordentlichen Kuß zu bekommen. Thornton kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach.

Sie blieben nur noch zwei Tage länger auf Longbourn. Es galt, das gute Winterwetter auszunutzen, solange die Straßen frei waren, um möglichst ohne große Komplikationen nach Cornwall zu kommen. Elizabeth zählte bereits ungeduldig die Stunden bis zur Abreise. Nur wenige Tage gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter unter einem Dach zu verbringen war einfach zu viel für sie. Sie war ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, daß Mr. Thornton nicht fluchtartig das Haus verlassen hatte, nach allem, was seine zukünftige Schwiegermutter so losgelassen hatte. Er hatte tapfer ihre peinlichen Befragungen ganz im Stil der spanischen Inquisition ertragen, geduldig ihrem ewigen, leider meist sinnfreien Geplauder zugehört, ihre neugierigen Freundinnen und Nachbarinnen unterhalten.

Elizabeth hielt es nur schwer aus. Die Krönung für sie war jedoch, als ihre Mutter sie am Abend vor ihrer Abreise in ihrem Zimmer aufsuchte weil sie der Meinung war, ein Mutter-Tochter-Gespräch sei unbedingt noch notwendig, bevor Elizabeth vollkommen unbedarft in die Ehe ging. Es war Elizabeth unglaublich peinlich, aber Mrs. Bennet wollte nichts davon hören. Sie malte ihrer Tochter in düstersten Farben aus, was sie im Ehebett zu erwarten und zu erdulden hatte und was sie im Gegenzug alles tun sollte, damit sie ihren zukünftigen Ehemann möglichst lange in ihr Bett würde locken können. „Wenn du ihm nicht in allem zu Willen bist, wird er sich früher oder später eine Mätresse holen, die ihm das Bett besser warmhält. Sieh zu, daß du ihm schnell einen Erben schenkst, danach kann es dir egal sein, wo er sich seine Befriedigung holt. Aber auch wenn es dir zuwider ist, das Bett mit ihm zu teilen, du wirst nicht drum herum kommen, ab und zu die Beine für ihn breitzumachen. Er hat nun einmal leider das Recht dazu, über dich und deinen Körper zu bestimmen. Aber sei getröstet, sobald du in den Umständen bist, läßt er dich zufrieden und du hast ein paar Monate Ruhe."

Elizabeth war knallrot angelaufen bei den unverblümten, ja fast verbitterten Ausführungen ihrer Mutter. Sie war mehr als angewidert. Würde es wirklich so sein? Ihre Mutter hatte bloß vom körperlichen Teil der intimen Beziehung zwischen Eheleuten gesprochen – sie hatte, naiv wie sie anscheinend war, immer geglaubt, daß auch Liebe und Zuneigung eine große Rolle spielen würden, auch im Ehebett. War es wirklich so, wie ihre Mutter es beschrieb? War die Frau tatsächlich nicht sehr viel mehr als eine Zuchtstute, die man ab und zu aufsuchte, um einen Erben zu produzieren? Holte der Mann sich sein Vergnügen dann woanders? Ihre Mutter war schon so lange verheiratet und sollte es eigentlich am besten wissen, nicht wahr? Aber wie konnte man so ein Leben nur aushalten? Elizabeth war schrecklich verwirrt. Ob ihr Vater sich auch eine Mätresse hielt? Seit Elizabeth denken konnte, schliefen ihre Eltern in getrennten Schlafzimmern. Na gut, das war wohl bei vielen Ehepaaren üblich (nicht bei Jane) und sie wußte nicht, ob sie sich nachts „besuchten", aber sie konnte es sich nicht so recht vorstellen, nach allem, was ihre Mutter gesagt hatte. Ob es gar eine Frau gab, die ihrem Vater anderweitig Befriedigung verschaffte? Es war eine erschreckende und äußerst peinliche Vorstellung und Elizabeth wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr auf der Welt, als daß ihre Ehe glücklich werden würde.

Aber endlich, endlich hatte alles Warten ein Ende und es war soweit: sie und Mr. Thornton konnten die lange Reise nach Cornwall antreten. Ihr Zukünftiger sagte zwar kein Wort, aber Elizabeth spürte nur zu gut, wie froh er war, endlich abreisen zu können. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, daß er immer noch fest entschlossen war, sie zu heiraten und sie jetzt schon nach Cornwall mitzunehmen! Aber so glücklich sie war, Longbourn für immer entronnen zu sein, so nachdenklich war sie auch geworden.

Sie war begierig, so viel wie möglich über ihre neue Heimat zu erfahren und löcherte Mr. Thornton während der Fahrt mit Dutzenden von Fragen. Er freute sich über ihr aufrichtiges Interesse und ihre kindliche Aufregung und tat sein bestes, alles so ausführlich und korrekt wie möglich zu beantworten. Am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise gingen ihre Gespräche schon tiefer, sie sprachen über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft, über die neuen Aufgaben, die auf Elizabeth zukamen, über ihre Wünsche und Vorstellungen von einem gemeinsamen Leben. Elizabeth faßte irgendwann den Mut und stellte ihrem Verlobten eine eher intime Frage, die sie aber schon so lange beschäftigte.

„John?" fragte sie leise.

„Hm?" kam es träge zurück. Mr. Thornton hatte gerade einen Moment still vor sich hingedöst und sich sehr anregenden Gedanken hingegeben, die seine zukünftige Braut zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen in ihm auszulösen vermochte.

„Darf ich dich etwas...nun ja...etwas intimes fragen?" kam es schüchtern aus Elizabeths Ecke. Mr. Thornton, nun wieder vollkommen in der Gegenwart angekommen, schaute überrascht auf und nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich, Elizabeth."

Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Nun ja...wir haben viel über unser zukünftiges Leben gesprochen und so... aber...es gibt da etwas, das mich interessieren würde." Sie holte tief Luft, errötete sanft und Mr. Thornton sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Ist es...ist es üblich für ein Ehepaar, ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer miteinander zu teilen?"

Thornton sah sie zunächst etwas überrascht an, dann wurde sein Blick weich. So lebhaft, widerspenstig und manchmal auch vorlaut seine Verlobte auch sein mochte, er durfte nicht vergessen, daß sie gleichzeitig eine noch sehr junge, in Liebesdingen vollkommen unerfahrene Frau war. Er nahm ihre Hand und küßte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen.

„Nun, ich weiß, daß viele Paare getrennte Schlafzimmer bevorzugen, es scheint für die meisten der schicklichste Weg zu sein. Ich persönlich würde mir jedoch wünschen, eine Kammer mit dir zu teilen, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth war rot geworden unter seinem intensiven Blick aus diesen so durchdringend blauen Augen und sie schwieg unbehaglich. Thornton lächelte und strich über ihre Wange. „Elizabeth, die Entscheidung liegt selbstverständlich ganz bei dir. Laß dich bitte nicht beunruhigen, meine Liebe, oder gar unter Druck setzen. Von niemandem, auch nicht von mir. Wir haben noch so viel Zeit, uns besser kennenzulernen, und ich werde dir dabei helfen, dich richtig einzugewöhnen. Sei versichert, ich bin immer für dich da."

Elizabeth, schon etwas beruhigter durch seine freundlichen Worte, legte ihren Kopf an Mr. Thorntons Schulter und gestattete es, daß er seinen Arm um sie legte. Die letzten paar Meilen auf ihrer Fahrt in ein neues Leben verschlief sie, fest in seine Arme gekuschelt.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Kapitel**

_Milton Manor, Cornwall - Die Fahrt nach Cornwall, erste Begegnung mit der zukünftigen Schwiegermutter_

Mr. Thornton weckte Elizabeth behutsam auf, als sie nur noch wenige Minuten von Milton Manor, ihrer neuen Heimat, entfernt waren. Sie blickte ihn aus verschlafenen Augen fragend an, was ihn erst zum Lächeln brachte und anschließend zu einem etwas unschicklichen, wenn auch sehr züchtigen Kuß auf die Stirn verleitete. Elizabeth, etwas verlegen, weil sie sich in einer solch intimen Umarmung wiederfand, erwiderte sein Lächeln aufrichtig, aber etwas schüchtern und mit sehr geröteten Wangen. Mr. Thornton rührte dieser Blick seltsam an und ganz unbewußt zog er sie noch ein bißchen enger an sich. Sie sah so jung, so verletzlich und gleichzeitig so erregend sinnlich aus, daß der Drang, sie vor allem Ungemach, das in Zukunft auf sie lauern könnte zu beschützen, schier übermächtig wurde. Thornton ahnte, er war nahe dran, sich in seine zukünftige Ehefrau zu verlieben.

Elizabeth machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seinen Armen zu lösen, was ihm ausnehmend gut gefiel. Es war sehr angenehm, ihren warmen, weichen Körper an seinem zu spüren. Thornton seufzte innerlich. Es würde noch Monate dauern, bis es ihnen endlich erlaubt sein würde, sich noch _intimer_ kennenzulernen, und Thornton haßte es insgeheim jetzt schon, noch so lange warten zu müssen. Aber selbstverständlich war er ein Mann von höchster Ehre und Integrität, niemals würde es ihm einfallen, sich unwillkommene Freiheiten bei seiner Verlobten herauszunehmen. Er würde sich mit süßen Situationen wie der jetzigen zufriedengeben müssen, mit kleinen, harmlosen Berührungen, vielleicht dem ein oder anderen gestohlenen Kuß. Alles andere kam natürlich vor der Eheschließung nicht in Frage.

Elizabeth ihrerseits fühlte sich in Mr. Thorntons Gegenwart mehr als wohl. Sie war froh, daß er so aufrichtig um sie bemüht war, schätzte seine liebevolle Zuneigung. Er war für sie momentan auch die einzige Bezugsperson, die sie hatte, da war es schon von Vorteil, sich gegenseitig zu mögen! Und schließlich würde sie diesen Mann schon in wenigen Monaten heiraten! Wie aufregend war das denn!

Elizabeth kuschelte sich wohlig noch ein Stück enger an ihren Zukünftigen und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster. Die draußen vorbeiziehende Landschaft erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit – es war so ganz anders hier als das hügelige Derbyshire. Thornton hatte ihr mitgeteilt, daß sie ab jetzt keine Ortschaft mehr passieren würden, Milton Manor lag ein wenig abgeschieden, umgeben nur von einigen anderen, weitverstreutenLandsitzen und ein paar wenigen kleinen Anwesen von Pächtern, die sich hier draußen in der stürmischen Umgebung niedergelassen hatten.

Elizabeth war fasziniert von der beeindruckenden Natur um sie herum, sie glaubte, man könne sogar schon das Meer riechen, und sie freute sich schon jetzt auf ausführliche Spaziergänge und Erkundungstouren an der ungebändigten See. Allerdings lag Milton Manor offensichtlich wirklich äußerst abgeschieden, noch mehr sogar als Pemberley, dachte sie und es kam ihr zum ersten Mal in den Sinn, daß außer Mr. Thornton, seiner Mutter und ihr selbst niemand sonst in dem großen Herrenhaus leben würde. Die Dienstboten, ja, aber mit denen würde sie keinen besonders freundschaftlichen Umgang pflegen können. Sie kam schließlich als Herrin von Milton Manor hierher, nicht als Gouvernante.

Elizabeths Gedanken blieben bei ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter hängen. Thornton hatte ihr nicht viel über sie erzählt, fiel ihr auf. Sie wußte nur, daß sie verwitwet war und ihren Sohn gebeten hatte, sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Mrs. Thornton wollte nicht bei ihrer jüngeren Tochter wohnen bleiben, die mit einem sehr viel älteren Mann verheiratet war, der noch dazu eine Tochter im Alter von sieben Jahren aus erster Ehe aufzuziehen hatte. Das Ehepaar lebte in Milton und führte dort das väterliche Handelsunternehmen weiter. Thornton hatte seine Mutter ohne zögern aufgenommen und Elizabeth rechnete ihm diese Geste hoch an. Natürlich war er mehr oder weniger dazu verpflichtet gewesen, aber er hatte es freiwillig und gerne getan. Sie schätzte es, wenn eine Familie zusammenhielt und füreinander da war.

Trotzdem war sie gespannt auf Mrs. Thornton. Wie sie es wohl aufnehmen würde, eine Schwiegertochter zu bekommen? Wie würde sie selbst, Elizabeth, empfangen und aufgenommen werden? Momentan war Mrs. Thornton es gewohnt, Herrin von Milton Manor zu sein, ganz nach Belieben dort zu herrschen, aber das wäre spätestens dann vorbei,wenn aus Elizabeth Bennet Elizabeth Thornton werden würde. Andererseits – es war ja nicht das erste Mal für sie, vor ihr hatte es Margaret Thornton gegeben. Die erste, sehr geliebte Frau John Thorntons, die viel zu jung verstorben war und deren Namen höchstwahrscheinlich wie ein Schatten über Elizabeths zukünftigem Leben hängen würde. Elizabeth wollte ihr bestes geben, um weder ihren zukünftigen Ehemann noch dessen Mutter zu enttäuschen. Sie holte tief Luft und wappnete sich insgeheim für die unbekannten Herausforderungen, die vor ihr lagen.

„Sieh nur, Elizabeth, dort hinten kannst du bereits das Meer sehen," unterbrach Thornton ihre Gedankenspiele und deutete mit dem Kopf nach draußen, wo man in der Tat in einiger Entfernung einen grauen, sich unruhig bewegenden Hintergrund ausmachen konnte. Elizabeth kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen, aber erst , als sie noch ein Stückchen näherkamen, konnte sie auch richtige Wellen erkennen, die mit ungezähmter Macht an die Küste brandeten. „Es sieht wild aus," meinte sie, sichtlich beeindruckt.

Thornton nickte. „Oh ja, es ist ein wildes Stück Land. Und es ist nicht ungefährlich. Du solltest nie zu nahe ans Wasser gehen, die Strömung hier kann tückisch sein, selbst für geübte Schwimmer."

Elizabeth lächelte wehmütig bei dem Gedanken an den Schwimmunterricht, den Mr. Darcy ihr so überaus widerstrebend und schließlich dann doch resigniert erteilt hatte. Mr. Darcy. Ob er sie vermißte? Ob die Kinder sie vermißten? Schnell unterdrückte sie sämtliche Gedanken an ihre Zeit in Derbyshire. Es war dort sehr schön gewesen, keine Frage, sie hatte sich auf Pemberley und mit der Familie wohlgefühlt, aber ihr Leben spielte sich jetzt hier ab, in Cornwall, an der Seite Mr. Thorntons. Es gab keinen Grund, einer vergangenen Zeit nachzutrauern.

Thornton lenkte sie ab und bewahrte sie vor traurigen Gedanken, indem er sie weiter auf alle möglichen Dinge aufmerksam machte, die sie auf dem Weg zum Herrenhaus passierten. Elizabeth sah große, sich bis ans Meer ausdehnende Weideflächen, auf denen eine Schafherde friedlich graste, sie bestaunte die Anzahl der Felder, deren künftiger Ertrag einen Großteil der Einnahmen von Milton Manor ausmachte und wunderte sich über den Mangel an Wäldern und Hügeln. Einzig die sturmumtosten Klippen, die sie in der Ferne ausmachen konnte, sorgten für ein wenig Abwechslung in der ansonsten flachen, landwirtschaftlich geprägten Landschaft.

„Jetzt im Winter wirkt es hier natürlich unwirtlich und bedrückend," versuchte Mr. Thornton, der ihren zweifelnden Blicken gefolgt war, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen, „aber warte nur, bis der Frühling und der Sommer hier sind, dann blüht das Land, das Meer beruhigt sich etwas und auch die Stürme lassen nach. Es ist ein wundervolles Stückchen Erde, Elizabeth. Du wirst sehen."

Elizabeth wandte sich ihm zu und lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, Sir," sagte sie leise und überraschte ihn, indem sie ihn sanft auf den Mund küßte.

Nur zu gerne hätte Thornton den Kuß etwas ausführlicher erwidert, aber ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihm, daß sie in wenigen Augenblicken schon vor dem Herrenhaus anhalten würden. Es wäre äußerst skandalös gewesen, den Hausherrn in inniger Umarmung mit seiner Verlobten zu sehen. So schenkte er seiner zukünftigen Braut nur einen liebevollen Blick, begnügte sich mit einem zarten Kuß auf ihre Stirn und machte sich bereit, sie auf Milton Manor willkommen zu heißen.

Der elegante Landauer kam in diesem Moment auch schon mit einem sanften Ruck zum Stillstand, der Kutscher sprang von seinem Bock, eilte zur Tür und öffnete beflissen den Schlag für seinen Herrn und dessen Braut. Thornton verließ die Kutsche als erstes und half Elizabeth persönlich hinaus, was mit einem dankbaren, wenngleich auch etwas zaghaften Lächeln belohnt wurde.

Elizabeth nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit und blickte zu dem großen Haus auf. Es war auf alle Fälle größer als Longbourn, aber etwas kleiner als Netherfield und nichtsdestotrotz beeindruckend. Ihr neues Zuhause. Sie schob es auf den grauen, düster verhangenen Himmel und das ungemütliche Wetter, daß das Anwesen im ersten Moment keinen besonders einladenden Eindruck machte. Wenn die Sonne schien, würde alles ganz anders aussehen, dessen war sie sicher. Elizabeth spürte sofort den kalten, ungemütlichen Wind, der rücksichtslos an ihrem Mantel und Haube zerrte und fröstelte instinktiv. Thornton nahm ihre Hand. „Komm, Liebes, laß uns gleich ins Haus gehen. Ich bin sicher, eine heiße Tasse Tee vor einem angenehmen Kaminfeuer wird uns jetzt sehr guttun."

Elizabeth nickte zustimmend und ließ sich von ihm den kurzen Weg zum Hauptportal führen.

Sie hatten gerade die wenigen Treppenstufen, die zum Eingang führten erreicht, als der Himmel ohne Vorwarnung seine Schleusen öffnete und der Regen mit gewaltiger Kraft auf die Erde niederprasselte. Elizabeth quiekte auf und zog Mr. Thornton lachend die Treppe hinauf, so selbstbewußt und ausgelassen, als wäre sie hier schon lange Jahre zuhause. Thornton folgte ihr amüsiert und der Bedienstete, der ihnen eilig die Türen zur Eingangshalle öffnete, konnte seinen Dienstherrn nur verwundert anstarren. Es war nicht gerade ein alltägliches Bild, Mr. Thornton lachen zu sehen. Selten genug, daß er überhaupt anders als ernst ausschaute.

Ihre Eile war jedoch vergebens gewesen. Trotzdem sie nur wenige Schritte hatten gehen müssen, waren sie doch ziemlich nass geworden. Das junge Paar betrat ein wenig außer Atem die große Eingangshalle und Elizabeth versuchte vergebens, ihre nassen Haare etwas ordentlicher herzurichten. Sie wandte sich, immer noch lachend, um, machte eine etwas kecke Bemerkung darüber zu Mr. Thornton und wäre beinahe in vollem Lauf in eine großgewachsene, vollkommen schwarzgekleidete Dame gerannt, die mitten in der Eingangshalle stand und die Neuankömmlinge schweigend und mit regungslosem, ja fast kühlem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

„John." Das war alles, was sie sagte, dann wandte sich ihr ausdrucksloser Blick einer verwunderten Elizabeth zu, die der Lady jedoch furchtlos und offen in die Augen schaute und geduldig darauf wartete, daß Mr. Thornton sie einander vorstellte. Thornton trat an ihre Seite, legte ihr beschützend einen Arm um die Hüfte, was die Dame dazu veranlaßte, befremdet eine schmale Augenbraue zu heben (eine Gebärde, die Elizabeth noch öfter würde zu sehen bekommen) und begann mit der Vorstellung.

„Mutter, darf ich dir meine zukünftige Ehefrau, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, vorstellen. Elizabeth, meine Mutter, Mrs. Helena Thornton."

Elizabeth knickste höflich und lächelte die so ernst dreinschauende Dame freundlich an, wie es nun mal ihre Art war, während Mrs. Thornton ihr gerade eben den Hauch eines Nickens zukommen ließ. Man mußte schon sehr genau hinschauen, um es überhaupt zu erkennen. Elizabeth runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Mrs. Thorntons Blick hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von ausdruckslos zu geringschätzig verwandelt. Prüfend ließ sie ihre Augen langsam über Elizabeths Körper gleiten, so daß diese sich fühlte wie auf einem Pferdemarkt. Fehlte nur noch, daß sie prüfen würde, ob ihr Becken breit genug wäre, um genügend Kinder zur Welt zu bringen!

Natürlich ging dieses Mienenspiel auch nicht unbeachtet an Mr. Thornton vorbei. Er war nicht sonderlich verwundert über die kühle Begrüßung seitens seiner Mutter, auch wenn er im Stillen gehofft hatte, sie würde Elizabeth ein wenig freundlicher empfangen. Aber Helena Thornton war nicht gerade das, was man eine herzliche, liebevolle und warmherzige Person nennen konnte. Gefühle zeigte sie selten und jeder Dienstbote auf Milton Manor würde einen Eid darauf schwören, daß er sie noch nie hatte lächeln sehen. Sie hatte strenge Moralvorstellungen, eigene Regeln und feste Prinzipien und danach lebte sie. Strikt. Sie war nicht immer so gewesen, erst die letzten Jahre ihrer Ehe hatten sie zu der unnahbaren und kühlen Frau gemacht, die sie heute war. Schuld daran war ihr verstorbener Ehemann gewesen, der sich in ein frühes Grab getrunken hatte, als John gerade mal 16 und ihre Tochter Fanny 10 Jahre alt gewesen war. Mrs. Thornton hatte nach seinem Tod wie eine Löwin kämpfen müssen: Um die Erziehung ihrer beiden Kinder, um das Unternehmen, um ihrer aller Zukunft. Ihr Mann hatte hohe Schulden hinterlassen und sie mußte sich sehr schnell der Aasgeier in Gestalt von potentiellen Heiratskandidaten erwehren, die sich nur zu gerne die prosperierende Gesellschaft unter den Nagel gerissen hätten. Von der recht ansehnlichen, vergleichsweise jungen Witwe, die ihnen bei dieser Gelegenheit noch angenehm das Bett wärmen konnte, einmal ganz abgesehen.

Mrs. Thornton hatte jedoch konsequent alle Freier abgewiesen. Sie hatte wahrlich genug von Ehemännern und erst recht nicht die Absicht, das Unternehmen einem fremden Mann anzuvertrauen, niemals. Ihr Sohn würde, wenn es nach ihr ginge, alles übernehmen, wenn er mit seiner Ausbildung fertig wäre und sie leistete viel Überzeugungsarbeit, um den Jungen dafür zu begeistern. Sie ermöglichte ihm die allerbeste Schulbildung, brachte große Opfer, und wurde am Ende belohnt: John Thornton übernahm schließlich die Firmenleitung und das Unternehmen blühte regelrecht auf unter seiner klugen und besonnenen Führung.

Mrs. Thornton war ungeheuer stolz auf ihren Sohn, jedoch zeigte sie es ihm nie sonderlich deutlich. Immer wieder trieb sie ihn an, stellte die Gesellschaft über alles andere. Thornton, der durchaus ein großes Pflichtgefühl entwickelt hatte, auch und vor allem seiner Mutter gegenüber, gehorchte willig. Er rieb sich für die Arbeit regelrecht auf. Das änderte sich alles, als er Margaret Hale kennenlernte, sich in sie verliebte und stolz seiner Mutter vorstellte. Mrs. Thornton, die selbstverständlich die Notwendigkeit einsah, daß ihr wundervoller Sohn eines Tages heiraten und einen Erben in die Welt setzen mußte, lehnte die junge Frau instinktiv ab. Wenn, dann wollte sie gefälligst selbst die glückliche Dame aussuchen, die gut genug dafür wäre, in die Familie einzuheiraten. Die gut genug dafür wäre, John Thornton einen Erben zu schenken. Miss Hale entsprach eindeutig _nicht_ ihrer Vorstellung von einer Schwiegertochter!

Nein, Miss Hale war für Mrs. Thorntons Geschmack viel zu selbstbewußt und sie spürte, mit dieser jungen Frau würde es nicht einfach werden. Sie war nicht der Typ, der sich leicht lenken ließ, soviel war sicher. John würde totunglücklich mit ihr werden, davon war sie fest überzeugt. Aber in nichts hätte Mrs. Thornton so sehr irren können wie mit dieser Annahme – Margaret Hale wurde die Liebe seines Lebens und ihm so grausam früh entrissen.

Nach über einem Jahr stand nun ihre zweite zukünftige Schwiegertochter vor ihr – und sie machte einen noch wilderen, noch ungezähmteren Eindruck. Eine ehemalige Gouvernante! War das zu fassen! Ihr Sohn hatte wahrlich besseres verdient. Miss Bennet würde sich sehr ins Zeug legen müssen um zu beweisen, daß sie eine würdige Mrs. Thornton werden konnte - aber ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter schätzte dies als eher aussichtsloses Unterfangen ein.

_Thorntons Mutter heißt im Original natürlich Hannah, aber da Darcys Tochter bereits so heißt, hab ich den Namen geringfügig abgeändert, um Verwechslungen (kann es die echt geben zwischen den beiden :-) zu verhindern._


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – die Zeit nach Elizabeths Abschied, Weihnachten _

Weihnachten auf Pemberley war in diesem Jahr eine traurige Angelegenheit gewesen – ohne Elizabeth. Sie wurde schmerzlich vermißt, nicht nur von den Kindern. William saß am Weihnachtstag zusammen mit Hannah, Alexander und der Contessa im großen Wohnzimmer und sah seinen Kindern nachdenklich dabei zu, wie sie ihre Geschenke auspackten. Er lächelte mechanisch über ihre Begeisterung, wenn wieder eine neue Puppe oder ein weiterer Zinnsoldat zum Vorschein kam. Vorher hatte es ein paar Tränen gegeben, als die beiden die Geschenke gesehen hatten, die Elizabeth ihnen geschickt hatte. Ja, Weihnachten war bislang keine sonderlich fröhliche Veranstaltung gewesen, aber William hatte sein bestes getan, damit seine beiden kleinen Engel ein schönes Fest hatten. Und welches Kind mochte es nicht, Geschenke auszupacken? Hannah und Alexander bildeten wahrlich keine Ausnahme. Es fehlte nur Elizabeth selbst, um ihr aller Glück perfekt zu machen.

William seufzte innerlich. Alicia war ihm ein Trost nach Elizabeths Abreise gewesen. Sie schien instinktiv zu spüren, daß ihnen allen das Kindermädchen fehlte und drängte sich nicht auf. Aber sie war aufmerksam und stets für ihn da, wie er dankbar festgestellt hatte. Sie hatten eine seltsame Beziehung zueinander, wenn man von Beziehung überhaupt sprechen konnte. Es war nie mehr die Rede davon gewesen, daß Alicia eigentlich abreisen sollte, und sie sprach das Thema natürlich aus eigenem Interesse gar nicht erst an. William hingegen wußte nur zu gut, daß Alicias Aufenthalt auf Pemberley nicht gerade als schicklich zu bezeichnen war, aber er hatte keine Energie, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Tief in ihm drinnen wollte er, daß sie blieb. Vielleicht wollte er sogar mehr, aber dieses Gefühl gestand er sich nicht ein, zumindest nicht in seinem jetzigen Gemütszustand. Er fühlte sich leer, als hätte Elizabeth seine ganzen Lebensgeister mitgenommen nach Cornwall. William trauerte insgeheim der verlorenen Liebe seines Lebens nach und war froh über den Trost, den ihm die Contessa spendete. Selbstverständlich völlig ehrbar und schicklich – tiefergehende Gefühle konnte William momentan in keine andere Frau investieren.

Während Alicia del Sarto ruhig in ihrem bequemen Sessel am Kaminfeuer saß und in ihre Handarbeit vertieft war, ließ William seine Gedanken schweifen. Wie ungewohnt ruhig es nach Elizabeths Weggang im Haus geworden war! Alicia bewegte sich stets lautlos durch die Gänge, sprach mit leiser Stimme und wenn sie einander Gesellschaft leisteten, saß sie normalerweise ruhig auf ihrem Platz, meist mit irgendeiner Handarbeit beschäftigt. Eine vollkommen wohlerzogene Lady, wie es in seinen Gesellschaftskreisen üblich war. Elizabeth war so erfrischend anders gewesen. William lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Wenn man sie nicht sah, hörte man sie, konnte man fast sagen. Immer war sie am Summen, am Plaudern, am Singen, am Lachen oder – ja, am Streiten. Bevorzugt mit ihm.

William erinnerte sich mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln an ihre unzähligen Streitgespräche, bei denen er – er gab es unumwunden zu – meistens der Unterlegene gewesen war. Er mochte es, wenn sie ihre Meinung konsequent und leidenschaftlich vertrat und keine Furcht vor ihm hatte, auch wenn er ihren Wünschen – man konnte es oftmals fast Forderungen nennen – nicht immer entsprechen konnte oder wollte. Er war selbstverständlich der Herr im Haus, nicht wahr! Aber sie hatte ihn sehr, sehr oft dazu gebracht, nachzugeben und sich durchgesetzt. Er erinnerte sich mit ein bißchen Wehmut an all ihre Eigenarten – daß mit ihr morgens kein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen war, bevor sie nicht einen Kaffee bekommen hatte, an ihre kindliche Freude, wenn draußen Schnee fiel und sie, die Zwillinge im Schlepp, hinausrannte, um sich die Schneeflocken genau anzuschauen, an ihre liebevolle Fürsorge, wenn eines der Kinder krank war und sie es sich nicht nehmen ließ, die Nächte am Bett durchzuwachen.

Ihre oftmals verrückten Ideen, die ihn nicht weniger oft zur Verzweiflung gebracht hatten! Einmal hatte sie mit den Kindern ein Picknick im Haus veranstaltet, weil es draußen schon seit Tagen ohne Unterlaß geregnet hatte und den Stallmeister überredet, ihr für diesen Zweck ein Bündel Heu in einen der Salons zu schütten, damit sie „stilecht" im Gras sitzen konnten. Die kleinen Halme, die der folgenden Großreinigung entkommen waren, konnte man noch Tage später im ganzen Haus verteilt sehen. Ein anderes Mal, als es mehrere Tage hintereinander furchtbar heiß gewesen war, hatte sie William mit Engelszungen davon überzeugt, ihr und den Kindern zu gestatten, eine Nacht im Freien zu verbringen. William hatte schließlich – wie so oft – resigniert nachgegeben, das Abenteuer endete jedoch bereits nach zwei Stunden, als ein Gewitter über Derbyshire niederging, das es in dieser Stärke schon lange nicht mehr gegeben hatte und alle drei bis auf die Knochen durchweichte.

Aber Elizabeth hatte bei weitem nicht nur Unsinn im Kopf gehabt. Sie war den Kindern eine gute Lehrerin gewesen, die ihnen nicht nur pures Wissen eintricherte, sondern auch eine moralische und soziale Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Sie hatte die beiden mit zu ihren Besuchen in der Nachbarschaft mitgenommen, damit sie auch Menschen kennenlernten, die nicht so privilegiert waren wie sie selbst. Die nicht im Luxus aufwuchsen und für ihren Lebensunterhalt sehr, sehr hart arbeiten mußten. William hatte diese Besuche toleriert, na schön, er mußte ebenfalls erst dazu erzogen werden, es zu _tolerieren_. Sie hatte viel darangesetzt, die zwei kleinen Darcys zu wertvollen Menschen zu erziehen. Und dabei auch gleich deren Vater zum Umdenken gebracht.

Aber William, ganz der Verstandesmensch, wußte natürlich nur zu gut, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, Elizabeth nachzutrauern. Er hoffte, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Thornton würde ihr ein aufmerksamer und guter Ehemann sein, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. William konnte sich selbst keinen Vorwurf machen, außer, daß er sich Elizabeths Liebe möglicherweise hätte sichern können, bevor sein alter Freund auf die Idee gekommen war. Er war davon überzeugt, daß Elizabeth sich auf Pemberley stets wohlgefühlt hatte und es nicht sehr abwegig gewesen wäre, Hoffnung auf ihr Jawort zu hegen. William versuchte sich, wenn auch eher vergeblich, einzureden, daß es im Endeffekt nur zu seinem Besten gewesen war, daß er Elizabeth _nicht_ bekommen hatte.

Aber es war _Thornton_ gewesen, der sie zuerst gefragt hatte. Es würde _Thornton_ sein, mit dem sie das Bett teilen würde. Bald schon würde sie wahrscheinlich eigene Kinder haben, mit _ihm_. _Thornton_ würde nervös den Gang vor ihrem Geburtszimmer auf und abschreiten, _er_ würde stolz und glücklich seinen Erstgeborenen in den Armen halten. _Er_ würde Elizabeths glückliches Lächeln sehen, sie dankbar küssen... Es bliebe sicher nicht bei einem Kind. Elizabeth würde mit einer ganzen Horde von kleinen Thorntons barfuß über die Wiesen toben, Frösche in Teichen beobachten und mit ihrem (und Thorntons) Nachwuchs im Herbst Kastanien sammeln… Die Vorstellung alleine machte William krank, ja, er war eifersüchtig auf seinen Freund und schämte sich seiner Gedanken. Elizabeth hatte alles Glück dieser Welt verdient und wenn dieses Glück in Cornwall lag, nun gut. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen, er mußte damit leben. Auch wenn es lange Zeit dauern würde, darüber hinwegzukommen. Hieß es nicht, die Zeit heilt alle Wunden?

William wurde aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken gerissen, als Hannah zu ihm auf das Sofa kletterte und sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Er legte einen Arm um seine Tochter und zog sie an sich. „Bist du zufrieden mit deinen Geschenken, Liebes?" fragte er und küßte sie auf die Stirn. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, ihn in die Realität zurückzuholen.

„Oh ja, vielen Dank, Papa." Vater und Tochter saßen eine Zeitlang aneinandergekuschelt und in einträchtigem Schweigen auf dem Sofa und beobachteten Alexander, der sich darauf konzentrierte, mit seinen Zinnsoldaten eine kleine Armee aufzustellen und seine Umgebung offenbar komplett vergessen hatte. Die Contessa bestickte weiterhin ruhig ihr Tuch und warf ihrem Gastgeber hin und wieder einen unauffälligen Blick zu. William konnte froh sein, daß er die Gedanken seines Gastes nicht lesen konnte.

„Darf ich Lizzy einen Brief schreiben, Papa? Ich möchte mich gerne für mein Geschenk bedanken." sagte Hannah plötzlich und schaute ihren Vater fragend an. William lächelte. „Natürlich, Kleines. Sie wird sich freuen, von dir zu hören."

„Kommt sie eines Tages wieder zurück zu uns?" fragte das Kind hoffnungsvoll.

William seufzte. „Zumindest nicht als eure Gouvernante, Schatz. Miss Bennet heiratet bald Mr. Thornton und wird mit ihm in Cornwall leben. Das ist sehr weit weg von hier, am Meer. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie uns so bald besuchen wird. Es ist eine sehr, sehr weite Reise und Miss Bennet hat momentan sicherlich andere Sachen im Kopf."

Hannah legte ihren Kopf an Williams Schulter. „Papa?"

„Hm?"

„Aber wir bekommen keine neue Gouvernante, nicht wahr?"

„Möchtest du denn eine?"

„Nein."

„Dann denke ich, daß Mr. Ladislaw als euer Lehrer ausreicht. Auch wenn er Miss Bennet nicht ganz ersetzen kann."

„Ja, Papa."

Niemand konnte Elizabeth ersetzen, das wußten sie beide.

Die Contessa, die das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter über ihre Handarbeit gebeugt aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, sah in diesem Moment auf und runzelte unwillig die Stirn, als sie die beiden betrachtete, die so bekümmert dreinschauten. Man könnte ja meinen, es wäre jemand gestorben! Ts! Sie war so froh, daß das Kindermädchen endlich weg war – eine große Gefahr war damit aus dem Weg geräumt. Caroline war bloß eine etwas lästige Landplage, aber ebenfalls weit weg von hier und kein gravierendes Problem. Miss Bennet jedoch war eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrentin um die Gunst Williams gewesen. Die Contessa war sich ziemlich sicher, daß William dem Kindermädchen früher oder später einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte – wäre John Thornton ihm nicht zuvorgekommen. Sie würden dem schweigsamen, düsteren Mann aus Cornwall für immer dankbar sein, dachte die Contessa boshaft und begann in Gedanken, ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu planen, wie sie selbst am schnellsten Herrin von Pemberley werden konnte.

Wobei…_schnell_ war offenbar keine Option. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall etwas übereiltes tun. William mußte genügend Zeit bekommen, seiner verlorenen Liebe nachzutrauern und sie wiederum würde geduldig an seiner Seite wachen. Für ihn da sein, wenn er darüber reden wollte, ihn trösten, wenn er wieder einen seiner melancholischen Augenblicke hatte. Vor allem mußte sie dringend zusehen, daß sie Zugang zu seinen Kindern fand. Sie selbst machte sich nicht das geringste aus Kindern, konnte selbst auch keine mehr bekommen – was sie William selbstverständlich niemals sagen würde – aber sie wußte, der Weg zu William Darcys Herz führte in jedem Fall über die Zwillinge.

William liebte seinen Nachwuchs abgöttisch und er würde nur eine Frau als zukünftige Gattin akzeptieren, die die beiden Blagen ebenso liebte. Oder es zumindest gut verstand, ihre Zuneigung vorzutäuschen. Es würde nicht besonders schwierig sein, dachte die Contessa mit einem innerlichen Lächeln. Alicia del Sarto war eine hervorragende Schauspielerin.

Allerdings, so spann sie ihre Gedanken weiter, gab es möglicherweise noch einen anderen Weg, sich für William unentbehrlich zu machen. Es war tiefer Winter, draußen lag Schnee, sie hatten hier bereits seit Tagen keine Sonne mehr gesehen. Die Bewohner Pemberleys waren mehr oder weniger ans Haus gefesselt, konnten nur selten einmal nach draußen, und wenn, trieb der eisige Nordwind mit seinen Schneestürmen alle schnell wieder in die warmen Stuben vor das lodernde Kaminfeuer. Die Contessa hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie einsam sich William fühlte. Oft stand er nachdenklich am Fenster und schaute schwermütig hinaus in den Park. Wo seine Gedanken in solchen Augenblicken waren, konnte ein Blinder sehen.

Alicia konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, daß er ein wenig körperlicher Nähe und Wärme nicht ganz abgeneigt wäre. William war schließlich auch nur ein Mann und hatte seine Bedürfnisse. Wenn sie es geschickt anstellen würde, konnte sie sich vielleicht einen Weg in sein Bett erobern. Eine kleine, intime Berührung hier – natürlich ganz aus Versehen, keine Frage – ein bißchen mehr Dekolleté zeigen da – welcher Mann konnte da schon auf Dauer widerstehen? Es kam nur auf die richtige Mischung an, durfte nicht zu offensichtlich sein. Ihn gezielt verführen, das war das Zauberwort. Und da William Darcy ein Mann von Ehre war, wäre es von dort aus keine große Schwierigkeit mehr, Herrin von Pemberley zu werden. Daß William durchaus noch etwas für sie empfand war deutlich zu spüren – er mußte sich nur innerlich von diesem unsäglichen Kindermädchen loslösen. Er konnte Miss Bennet schließlich nicht sein Leben lang nachweinen!

Die Contessa seufzte innerlich, denn genau das tat er momentan, diesem vermaledeiten Kindermädchen nachweinen! Würde er denn niemals wieder Augen für andere Frauen haben? Damals, vor acht Jahren, hatte er sie mit Vorliebe zum Erröten gebracht, wenn er ihr ihr zukünftiges Eheleben in den schillernsten Farben ausmalte. Er hatte sie, unschuldig und naiv wie sie damals noch war, mit süßen Worten so sehr erregen können, daß sie gar nicht wußte, wie ihr geschah. Von ihrer Hochzeitsnacht hatte er gesprochen und daß sie keine Angst davor haben müßte. Daß er sehr, sehr zärtlich zu ihr sein würde, ihr niemals wehtun. Nun ja, dazu war es bekanntermaßen nie gekommen und ihre Hochzeitsnacht hatte später etwas anders ausgesehen. Ihr Ehemann war mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie gewesen und es war eine demütigende Erfahrung für sie, auf die sie gut und gerne hätte verzichten können. Aber jetzt war sie bereit für William Darcy – sie waren beide frei und ungebunden. Er wollte sie immer noch, das ahnte sie – sie mußte es ihm nur noch einmal nachdrücklich bewußt machen.

Und William? Der steckte in einem rechten Zwiespalt. Um die Reize der Contessa nicht zu bemerken, hätte man entweder blind oder tot sein müssen. Er war ein ganz normaler Mann mit ganz normalen, gesunden Bedürfnissen und hätte sich wahrscheinlich nicht besonders stark dagegen gewehrt, wenn ihm die junge Frau ein wenig das Bett gewärmt hätte. Er war schließlich frei und ungebunden, nicht wahr? Und dazu noch ziemlich einsam.

Aber zwei Dinge sprachen leider gegen Vergnügungen dieser Art: Alicia del Sarto war eine ehrbare, tugendhafte und wohlerzogene Dame und kein leichtes Mädchen, das man sich für ein schnelles Befriedigen seiner Bedürfnisse ins Bett holte. Alicia würde also entweder als seine Ehefrau das Lager mit ihm teilen oder überhaupt nicht. Dazu kam, daß sie in diesem Fall naturgemäß den Zwillingen eine neue Mutter werden würde, aber die beiden schienen mit der Contessa wenig anfangen zu können und sie ebenso mit ihnen. Zumindest hatten sie kein so gutes Verhältnis zu ihr wie zu Elizabeth, die er ja praktisch schon als Ersatzmutter gesehen hatte. Es war also alles nicht so einfach für alle Beteiligten. William jedenfalls blieb seinen Prinzipien treu und war momentan zumindest nicht gewillt, eine weitere Ehe einzugehen. Somit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die kalten, einsamen Nächte auf Pemberley weiterhin alleine zu verbringen.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Kapitel**

_Milton Manor, Cornwall –der Tag der Ankunft Part II_

Der kühle Empfang ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter erstaunte Elizabeth zwar über alle Maßen, aber sie ließ sich davon keineswegs ins Bockshorn jagen und beschloß, der gestrengen Dame Zeit zu lassen, sich an sie zu gewöhnen. Elizabeth ahnte, daß Mrs. Thornton ihren Sohn abgöttisch liebte und es sicherlich schwer für sie war zu akzeptieren, daß sie in seiner Gunst nicht mehr alleine an erster Stelle stand, für ihn sozusagen nur noch die zweite Geige spielte. Sie hatte durchaus Verständnis dafür. Elizabeth war jedoch optimistisch, daß sich alles mit der Zeit von selbst geben würde, spätestens im Sommer, wenn sie ebenfalls eine Thornton wurde. Und wenn erst einmal der erste kleine Thornton unterwegs sein würde, mußte doch auch Frau Schwiegermamas Herz weich werden, nicht wahr? Wer konnte schließlich einem Enkelkind, dem ersten noch dazu, widerstehen? Elizabeth hatte keine Ahnung, wie falsch sie mit dieser Hoffnung auf ein besseres Zusammenleben lag.

„Ich zeige Dir jetzt am besten Deine Räume, Elizabeth," sagte Thornton, legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm und nickte seiner Mutter zu. Doch Mrs. Thornton war damit nicht einverstanden.

„Ich muß mit dir reden, John. Eines der Mädchen kann Miss Bennet in ihr Zimmer bringen." Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und jeder andere hätte sofort einen Rückzieher gemacht, aber ihr Sohn schaute sie bloß an. „Später, Mutter. Ich möchte Elizabeth gerne selbst ihre neue Heimat zeigen. Ich gehe davon aus, es ist alles bestens für sie vorbereitet." Er lächelte seiner Verlobten aufmunternd zu und bot ihr höflich seinen Arm. „Komm, Liebes," sagte er und ließ eine sprachlose und innerlich vor Wut schäumende Helena Thornton zurück.

Elizabeth holte tief Luft und folgte Thornton durch die große Eingangshalle zu den Treppen, die in die oberen Geschosse führten. Die Privaträume der Thorntons lagen im ersten Stock und auch Elizabeth würde dort Quartier beziehen. Thornton selbst hatte die Räume für sie ausgewählt und dafür gesorgt, daß alles renoviert und teilweise neudekoriert wurde – Elizabeth sollte später ihre Gemächer ganz nach ihren eigenen Wünschen einrichten, so sie das wünschte.

„So, Miss Bennet, dies ist ihr neues Zuhause, herzlich willkommen auf Milton Manor!" sagte Thornton mit einem Lächeln, öffnete die Tür zu einem hellen, luftigen Salon und ließ sie eintreten. Nun ja, hell und luftig wäre es wahrscheinlich, wenn die Sonne scheinen würde – aber die hübsche, freundliche Einrichtung des Raumes entschädigte für das trübe, ungemütliche Wetter und die dicken, grauen Wolken, die über dem Land lagen. Elizabeth gefiel ihr neues Refugium auf Anhieb. Sogar ihr Gepäck war schon gebracht worden und wartete nur darauf, in den großzügig bemessenen Schränken und Kommoden verstaut zu werden. Staunend ging sie im Zimmer auf und ab, strich über die edlen Hölzer der Möbel, erfreute sich an den hellen Farben der Stoffe, bewunderte die Bilder an den Wänden. Sogar an ein Bücherregal war gedacht worden und sie entdeckte zu ihrer Freude die Werke einiger ihrer Lieblingsautoren. „Danke, John, es ist ein ganz wundervoller Raum, vielen Dank," sagte sie leise und trat an ein Fenster, eher ein kleiner Erker, der zu einer Art Aussichtsecke umgebaut worden war. Eine Bank lief an der Wand längs und war mit einem dicken, bequemen Polster bedeckt. Elizabeth bekam große Augen, denn von hier aus hatte sie einen exquisiten Ausblick auf die Küste und das dahinterliegende Meer. Ein gemütlicher, geschützter Ort hinter Glas, an den man sich mit einem Buch zurückziehen oder einfach nur bei schlechtem Wetter das stürmische Meer beobachten konnte. Sie wußte instinktiv, daß dies hier ihr Lieblingsplatz werden würde, ihre eigene, kleine Oase, ihr persönlicher Rückzugsort.

Thornton war zu ihr hingetreten und sah ebenfalls nach draußen. Er liebte diesen Ausblick, stundenlang hätte er hier stehen und den Wellen zuschauen können, die unermüdlich mit all ihrer Macht an die Küste brandeten. Es wurde ihm niemals langweilig, dieses Naturschauspiel zu beobachten und seine eigenen Räume wiesen natürlich ebenfalls zur Meeresseite hin. Aber jetzt war Elizabeth hier, und das war entschieden besser, als aus dem Fenster zu starren.

Sie schaute lächelnd zu ihm auf und er erwiderte ihren Blick zärtlich. „Ich freue mich, daß es dir gefällt, Elizabeth. Wenn du irgendetwas an deinen Räumen ändern möchtest, brauchst du es nur zu sagen. Du sollst dich schließlich hier wohlfühlen."

„Danke. Ich bin sicher, ich werde mich hier außerordentlich wohlfühlen." _Trotz deiner Mutter, die mich offenbar ablehnt,_" fügte sie im stillen hinzu. Aber ihre Miene verriet nichts von ihrem aufgewühlten Gemütszustand. Die Nähe Thorntons jedoch beruhigte sie und tat ihr gut. Er hatte den ersten kleinen Machtkampf mit seiner Mutter für sich entschieden und damit auch für sie selbst. Ja, er stand auf ihrer Seite.

Elizabeth hatte das starke Bedürfnis, ihm hier und jetzt ihre aufrichtige Zuneigung zu zeigen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn sanft auf den Mund. Thornton starrte sie für einen Augenblick verblüfft an, aber im Gegensatz zu heute vormittag, wo er keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, ihren ebenso überraschenden wie höchstwillkommenen Kuß ordnungsgemäß zu erwidern, zögerte er nun keinen Moment. Liebevoll zog er seine immer noch lächelnde Braut an sich und hieß sie auf seine ganz eigene, sehr intime Art und Weise willkommen. Die beiden waren so sehr vertieft in ihre zärtliche Umarmung, daß sie die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt nicht bemerkten, die gerade aus dem Haus getreten war und in diesem Moment zufällig nach oben blickte. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, von Elizabeth Bennet wäre nicht allzuviel übrig geblieben.

Die beiden Liebenden konnten sich nur sehr zögernd voneinander losmachen. Ihre Lippen lösten sich zwar, schon allein aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen der Notwendigkeit des Atemholens, aber ihre Blicke ließen einander nicht los. Beide hatten den gleichen schamlosen Gedanken: Warum bloß mußten sie bis zum Sommer warten, bis ihre Verbindung endlich offiziell wurde?

„Komm, Liebes," sagte Thornton schließlich leise. „Ich zeige dir jetzt noch dein Schlafzimmer." Elizabeth errötete zart bei dem Wort „Schlafzimmer", folgte ihm jedoch zu der Verbindungstür, die ihren hübschen, gemütlichen Salon von ihrem privaten Schlafgemach trennte. Thornton öffnete die Tür und ließ sie eintreten, folgte ihr aber nicht sondern blieb abwartend an der Schwelle stehen. Elizabeth wand sich fragend zu ihm um und Thornton lächelte verlegen. „Ich kann dein Schlafzimmer nicht betreten, Elizabeth, es wäre äußerst unschicklich. Erst wenn wir...du verstehst."

„Oh." Elizabeth wurde rot. Natürlich, wie dumm von ihr. Sie konnte selbstverständlich keinen Mann in ihr Allerheiligstes lassen, noch nicht einmal ihren Verlobten. Erst als ihr _Ehemann_ würde er diesen Raum betreten. Ein Schauer der Erregung überlief sie. Ihr _Ehemann_. Das hörte sich irgendwie aufregend an. Neugierig schaute sie sich um und auch hier gefiel ihr, was sie sah. Der Raum war geschmackvoll und genauso freundlich eingerichtet wie ihr Wohnzimmer. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte unschuldig. „Dann hoffe ich, es wird bald Sommer, Mr. Thornton!"

Bevor Thornton etwas erwidern konnte – er war für einen Moment tatsächlich sprachlos – klopfte es an die Tür von Elizabeths Wohnzimmer und auf sein eher heiseres „herein" betrat ein junges Mädchen den Raum. Sie knickste höflich und stellte sich als Emma vor, von Mrs. Thornton persönlich als Miss Bennets neue Zofe auserwählt.

Elizabeth schaute Thornton fragend an und dieser runzelte ein wenig unwillig die Stirn. Er hätte es bevorzugt, wenn die zukünftige Herrin von Milton Manor ihre eigene Wahl bezüglich ihrer persönlichen Zofe getroffen hätte. Aber Elizabeth lächelte dem Mädchen freundlich zu. „Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, Emma," sagte sie. Sie fand es nicht so schlimm, daß ihre Schwiegermutter in spe eine Zofe für sie ausgesucht hatte, im Gegenteil. War das nicht sogar ein Zeichen ihres guten Willens? Elizabeth war davon jedenfalls fest überzeugt. Sicher würde Mrs. Thornton sich bald daran gewöhnt haben, daß ihr einziger Sohn wieder heiraten wollte.

„Soll ich dann gleich ihre Sachen auspacken, Miss?" fragte Emma hilfsbereit und Elizabeth nickte dankbar. „Oh ja, sehr gerne. Danke, Emma."

„Ich kann dir in der Zwischenzeit den Rest des Hauses zeigen, wenn du magst," unterbrach Mr. Thornton. „Es sei denn, du möchtest dich jetzt gerne ein bißchen ausruhen nach der langen Reise."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ich bin nicht im geringsten müde. Können wir nachher noch ans Meer gehen? Bitte?"

Thornton lachte. „Natürlich, Elizabeth. Alles, was du willst."

Die beiden verließen leise plaudernd das Zimmer und Elizabeths neue Zofe blieb zurück, um die Habe ihrer neuen Mistress sorgfältig aus den Truhen in die Schränke und Kommoden zu räumen. Sie war so überaus sorgfältig mit Elizabeths Sachen, daß sie sogar sämtliche Schriftstücke, Briefe und was sonst noch persönlicher Natur war, genauestens studierte, sich so gut es ging einprägte, um später ihrer „wahren" Herrin, Mrs. Thornton, auf deren ausdrücklichen Befehl sie das alles tat, ausführlich darüber berichten zu können.

Elizabeth ahnte von diesen hinterhältigen Machenschaften selbstverständlich nicht das geringste. Sie verbrachte mit Mr. Thornton einen vergnüglichen Nachmittag. Er zeigte ihr zunächst den Rest des Hauses, seine eigenen privaten Räume und die seiner Mutter ausgenommen, und stellte sie anschließend dem Personal in aller Form vor. Die Anzahl an Bediensteten war nicht so hoch wie auf Pemberley, trotzdem tat sich Elizabeth schwer damit, die ganzen Namen zu behalten. Aber wichtig für sie war natürlich vor allem die Haushälterin, eine Mrs. Dixon. Sie trafen sie in der Küche an, wo sie gerade strikte Anweisungen für das Abendessen gab.

Elizabeth mochte die beleibte, auf den ersten Blick etwas einschüchternd wirkende Dame auf den ersten Blick.

„Freut mich sehr, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mrs. Dixon."

Die Haushälterin betrachtete ihre zukünftige Herrin mit einem offenen Blick aus ihren grauen, klaren Augen und ihr gefiel die junge Frau, die offenbar das Herz ihres normalerweise so schweigsamen, scheuen Masters erobert hatte. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf Mr. Thornton bestätigte ihr diese Vermutung – er sah richtiggehend entspannt und gelöst aus. Seine Augen ruhten liebevoll auf seiner Verlobten und Mrs. Dixons mütterliches Herz schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne bei diesem so ungewohnten Anblick.

Mrs. Dixon lächelte. „Ganz meinerseits, Miss Bennet. Herzlich willkommen hier. Es ist sehr schön, sie hier zu haben." Sie tauschten noch einige Allgemeinheiten aus und mit der Bitte Thorntons, im Salon gleich Tee zu servieren, verließ das junge Paar die Küche.

Die Haushälterin sah den beiden lächelnd, aber auch ein wenig sorgenvoll nach. Miss Bennet machte einen frischen, sehr sympathischen Eindruck und so wie sie es anhand ihres kurzen Gesprächs beurteilen konnte, würde sie eine passable Herrin von Milton Manor abgeben. Mr. Thornton jedenfalls schien sehr verliebt in die junge Frau zu sein, was hier nach dem tragischen und vielbeweinten Tod von ihrer geliebten Mrs. Margaret keiner mehr für möglich gehalten hatte. Eine neue Frau für ihren Herrn, die er wirklich _lieben_ konnte? Das konnte sich keiner auch nur im entferntesten vorstellen. Daß er wahrscheinlich eines Tages wieder heiraten würde, um wenigstens einen Erben zu haben, keine Frage, aber man hatte nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, daß echte Zuneigung, vielleicht sogar wahre Liebe im Spiel sein würde. Aber wer die beiden zusammen sah, ließ sich gerne eines besseren belehren.

Mrs. Dixon freute sich aufrichtig für ihren Herrn. Sie hatte ihre Stellung bei den Thorntons als junges Mädchen einen Monat vor seiner Geburt angetreten, hatte ihn und später seine Schwester aufwachsen sehen. Als er Miss Hale geheiratet hatte und danach mit ihr hierher nach Cornwall gezogen war, hatte er sie als Haushälterin nach Milton Manor mitgenommen. Sie, und nicht seine Mutter, war an seiner Seite gewesen in der Nacht, als er Margaret und sein Kind verlor. Sie hatte ihm beigestanden in seiner tiefen Trauer, sie war es gar gewesen, die ihm langsam wieder Mut gemacht hatte. Selbst als Mrs. Thornton kurze Zeit später nach Milton Manor zog, hatte diese nicht viel Trost für ihren eigenen Sohn übrig gehabt. Es schien gar, als wäre ihr sein Leid gleichgültig, was Mrs. Dixon ihr niemals würde verzeihen können. Sie sah die Verzweiflung, die tiefe Trauer in seinen blauen Augen noch viel zu deutlich vor sich. Oh nein, ihr Verhältnis zu Mrs. Thornton war nicht gerade freundschaftlich zu nennen. Mrs. Dixon liebte diesen jungen, vom Schicksal bereits so bestraften Mann praktisch wie einen eigenen Sohn. Wenn es einer verdient hatte, eine liebende Ehefrau zu finden, dann er. Und sie hoffte und betete, daß Mrs. Thornton mit der Zeit lernen würde, ihre neue Schwiegertochter wenn schon nicht zu lieben, so doch wenigstens respektieren zu können. Insgeheim hatte sie jedoch sehr, sehr starke Zweifel an der Erfüllung ihres Wunsches. Glücklicherweise machte Miss Bennet nicht den Eindruck, sich leicht unterkriegen zu lassen.

Nach einer kurzen Teestunde, der Mrs. Thornton demonstrativ fernblieb, erinnerte Elizabeth Mr. Thornton an sein Versprechen, mit ihr noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zur Küste zu machen. Das Wetter war nicht gerade besser geworden, aber es war trocken, wenn auch kalt und sehr windig. Sie packten sich warm ein und marschierten, die Köpfe tief in ihre Mäntel vergraben und sich, Seite an Seite tapfer gegen den Wind stemmend, in Richtung Meer. Mrs. Thornton, die sich in ihre Privatgemächer zurückgezogen hatte, stand am Fenster ihres Salons und schaute ihnen mit ausdrucksloser Miene hinterher.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Der Earl gibt einen Rat und die Contessa geht zum Angriff über _

Elizabeth war nun schon seit mehreren Wochen fort und langsam, sehr, sehr langsam gewöhnte sich William Darcy daran. Es gab jedoch keinen Tag, an dem ihn nicht irgendetwas an sie erinnerte. Sei es ein Lied, das Hannah auf dem Klavier spielte und das Elizabeth gerne gesungen hatte oder ein Buch, über das sie geredet (gestritten?) hatten. Auch die Kinder sorgten dafür, daß Elizabeth nicht in Vergessenheit geriet. Sie sprachen oft von ihr, pflegten die Erinnerung an die ereignisreichen Monate, die sie bei ihnen auf Pemberley verbracht hatte. William ermunterte seine Tochter, Elizabeth zu schreiben – für ihn selbst wäre es selbstverständlich unmöglich gewesen, mit der zukünftigen Mrs. Thornton zu korrespondieren. Elizabeth, die sich sehr über die Post aus Pemberley freute, war eine aufmerksame Brieffreundin und somit den Bewohnern dort immer noch nahe, auch wenn sie viele, viele Meilen weit von ihnen getrennt war und ein ganz neues Leben hatte.

So ging das Leben für William Darcy und seine Familie weiter, wenngleich auch viel ruhiger als vorher. Der Winter entließ das Land bald aus seinem eiskalten Klammergriff, es wurde Zeit, Pemberley auf den Frühling vorzubereiten. Alles schien langsam aus seinem langen Winterschlaf zu erwachen und seinen geregelten Gang zu gehen, mit ein bißchen menschlicher Nachhilfe – aber eine Sache verursachte William immer noch Kopfschmerzen: Was sollte mit der Contessa geschehen?

Alicia del Sarto lebte nun schon eine recht lange Zeit ruhig und zufrieden auf Pemberley, ohne auch nur annähernd Anstalten zu machen, in naher Zukunft abzureisen. Wohin hätte sie auch gehen sollen? Ihr Vater war während ihres Aufenthalts in Italien gestorben und seine eigene Tante, Lady Catherine, war mit Sicherheit nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, die Tochter ihres ehemaligen Pfarrers bei sich aufzunehmen. Besitz von Seiten Mr. Collins war nicht vorhanden, das Pfarrhaus gehörte zum Besitz von Lady Catherine. William ahnte es nicht, aber Rosings war der letzte Ort, an den die Contessa freiwillig zurückkehren würde, und dafür hatte sie gute Gründe. Sie war sehr darauf angewiesen, auf Pemberley bleiben zu dürfen.

In den letzten Wochen waren allerdings die ersten Gerüchte im Dorf aufgekommen. Man munkelte, daß William Darcy sich die geheimnisvolle Contessa als Mätresse genommen hatte. Keiner machte ihm deswegen einen Vorwurf, nicht im geringsten. Für einen Mann in seiner Position war so etwas schließlich gang und gäbe, sehr viele andere Gutsherren pflegten sich „Nebenfrauen" zu halten. Bis auf die betroffenen Ehefrauen störte sich niemand daran. Und selbst diese waren möglicherweise manchmal froh darum, daß sich ihr Ehegespons anderweitig vergnügte und sie selbst in Ruhe ließ. Da William bereits zwei legitime Kinder hatte, einen Erben noch dazu, sah auch niemand unbedingt eine Notwendigkeit darin, daß er sich noch einmal verheiraten müßte. Warum also sollte er sein freies Leben nicht genießen – mit einer schönen Frau an seiner Seite, die ihm das Bett warmhielt und die außerdem hier in der Gegend sowieso völlig unbekannt war. Zugegeben, ihr Ruf war eher zweifelhaft, eben weil sie niemand kannte und natürlich wurden sich trotzdem die Mäuler darüber zerrissen.

William war ratlos, wie er die Klatschmäuler am besten stopfen konnte und suchte verzweifelt, aber leider vergebens nach einer Lösung seines Problems. Er war mehr um den Ruf der Contessa besorgt als um seinen eigenen. Was das gemeine Volk von ihm hielt war ihm herzlich egal. So schob er eine endgültige Entscheidung immer wieder hinaus – wenn es nach der Contessa gegangen wäre, käme sowieso nur eine Eheschließung in Frage, was für William momentan allerdings keine Option war. Er hatte keine vernünftige Erklärung dafür, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn weiterhin davon ab, diesen Schritt zu gehen. _Jetzt_ schon zu gehen.

Eines Tages, es war ein kühler, aber sonniger Sonntag Ende Februar, stattete ihm sein Onkel, der Earl of Matlock, zusammen mit seinem Erben und zukünftigen Earl, Andrew, einen überraschenden Besuch ab. Der Earl fand den Herrn des Hauses im Musiksalon vor, damit beschäftigt, seiner Tochter aufmerksam zuzuhören, die gerade zum ersten Mal ein neuerlerntes Stück zum Besten gab. Die Contessa saß neben ihr auf der Bank und blätterte ihr die Notenblätter bei Bedarf um, Alexander beschäftigte sich in einer Ecke mit seinen geliebten Zinnsoldaten.

Hannah hörte mitten im Spiel auf, als die Besucher das Zimmer betraten, doch der Earl bedeutete ihr lächelnd, weiterzuspielen und ließ sich mit seinem Sohn so lautlos wie möglich in Darcys Nähe nieder. Die Männer nickten sich schweigend zu und lauschten dem Mädchen, das in Ruhe und sehr konzentriert sein Stück zu Ende spielte. Sie spendeten freundlichen Applaus, als sie geendet hatte. „Das war sehr, sehr gut, Hannah," lobte ihr Großonkel aufrichtig. „Ich sehe, du übst regelmäßig. Brav, sehr brav, mein Kind."

„Danke, Onkel Edward," sagte Hannah, machte einen Knicks und sie und ihr Bruder begrüßten ihre Verwandten höflich, bevor sie den Salon verließen, um die Erwachsenen nicht länger zu stören. William betrachtete seine Kinder mit väterlichem Stolz. Sie waren in der Tat wohlgeraten, stellte er zufrieden fest. Er hatte wahrlich keinen Grund zur Klage. Auch mit ein Verdienst ihres ehemaligen Kindermädchens.

Erfreut war er auch über die Tatsache, daß Alicia sich in letzter Zeit zu bemühen schien, nähere Bekanntschaft mit den Zwillingen zu schließen, vor allem mit Hannah. Öfter schon hatte sie ihnen vorgelesen, wenn das Wetter zu schlecht war, um draußen zu spielen, sie hatte mit Hannah Klavier geübt, ihr gezeigt, wie man Hauben mit Hilfe einiger Bänder oder anderem Putz verschönern konnte. William sah die zart aufkeimende Freundschaft der beiden mit Wohlgefallen. Seine Tochter brauchte nach Elizabeths Abschied ein weibliches Gegenstück, es war unabdingbar.

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge hatten sich zwischenzeitlich wieder höflich erhoben, um auch die Contessa begrüßen zu können, die sich anschließend leise zurückzog. Das Stirnrunzeln von Andrew Fitzwilliam gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie durfte ihn nicht auf unsinnige Gedanken bringen.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuchs, Onkel?" fragte William und läutete nach Erfrischungen. Der Earl beugte sich in seinem Sessel nach vorne. „Neffe, mir sind da einige unschöne Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Gerüchte, die dich und die Contessa betreffen. Sag mir die Wahrheit, Darcy, ist sie deine Mätresse?"

William wunderte sich nicht über die unverblümte Offenheit seines Onkels, er war schon immer so gewesen und William schätzte seine offene, wenn auch oftmals sehr direkte, fast schon unerhörte Art.

„Nein, sie ist nicht meine Mätresse."

Der Earl warf seinem Neffen einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was tut sie dann hier, wenn sie dich noch nicht einmal in ihr Bett läßt?"

William hatte in diesem Augenblick einen Geistesblitz und möglicherweise die – vorläufige – Lösung seines Problems.

„Sie ist die Gouvernante der Kinder."

Andrew Fitzwilliam schaute seinen Cousin interessiert an. „Ah ja? Wo ist denn das hübsche kleine Kindermädchen hin? Diese...wie war noch gleich ihr Name...Miss Bennet?"

„Sie hat sich verlobt und uns verlassen."

Andrew pfiff durch die Zähne. „Verlobt, so. Mit wem, wenn die Frage gestattet ist?"

„John Thornton."

„Thornton? Der hier zu Besuch war letztes Jahr?" Andrew Fitzwilliam lachte. „Ist er dir wohl zuvorgekommen, alter Junge. Tut mir ja wirklich leid für dich. Die Kleine war äußerst niedlich."

William sah seinen Cousin finster an. „Er ist mir mitnichten _zuvorgekommen_, oder wie du das zu nennen beliebst."

„Oha! Hat sie tatsächlich die Beine für dich breitgemacht, Darce? Stilles Wasser, mein Cousin, eh? Wäre ja auch wahrlich eine Verschwendung gewesen, in der Tat! Thornton kann sich glücklich schätzen, daß..."

Weiter kam er nicht, William sprang auf wie von Wespen gestochen und wollte sich auf seinen unverschämten Cousin stürzen, doch sein Onkel reagierte schneller. Er hielt seinen wütenden Neffen auf und schüttelte ihn kräftig. „Benehmt euch gefälligst wie erwachsene Männer, verdammt nochmal!" fauchte er und stieß William unsanft auf das Sofa zurück. „Immer diese albernen Streitereien wegen der Weiber! Miss Bennet interessiert uns jetzt nicht, habt ihr verstanden?" Er warf seinem Ältesten einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Und im Gegensatz zu dir glaube ich deinem Cousin durchaus, daß die Unschuld der jungen Frau noch intakt war, als sie Pemberley verließ." Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder William zu.

„Also, um auf das Thema zurückzukommen. Du sagst, die Contessa ist die Gouvernante deiner Kinder, Darcy?"

William nickte.

Der Earl sah seinen Neffen eindringlich an. „Weißt du, was überall geredet wird? Der Herr von Pemberley hat sich die _Italienerin_ ins Bett geholt! Was wirst du mit ihr machen? Wie willst du den Gerüchten den Garaus machen?"

William seufzte. „Ich möchte nicht mehr heiraten, Onkel. Lady Alicia kann als Gouvernante meiner Kinder solange auf Pemberley bleiben, wie sie mag."

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß du den guten Ruf unserer Familie in Gefahr bringst, Darcy. Bring diese Situation in Ordnung, entweder durch Heirat oder jag sie zum Teufel."

„Als Elizabeth noch hier war, hat auch keiner behauptet, sie wäre meine Mätresse," bemerkte William trotzig.

„Aber daß die Contessa deine Gouvernante sein soll hab ich bislang auch nicht gehört!" Der Earl war außer sich über die Sturköpfigkeit seines Neffen. „Kläre diese unangenehme Situation, Darcy, ich gebe dir diesen guten Rat! Ich werde es dir nicht durchgehen lassen, die Ehre dieser Familie mit deinem Lotterleben zu beschmutzen!"

William wußte, es hatte keinen Sinn, mit seinem Onkel zu streiten, auch wenn er vor Wut schäumte. Er haßte es außerordentlich, wenn sich jemand in sein Leben einmischen wollte oder ihm Vorschriften machte – Verwandtschaft hin oder her! Lotterleben! Mätresse! Pah! Er führte das Leben eines Mönchs und das schon seit langer Zeit. _Zu_ langer Zeit, für seinen Geschmack. Aber es war schon eine böse Zwickmühle, in der er sich befand. Alicia hätte ihn sicherlich mit Vergnügen geheiratet, keine Frage, und sein Liebesleben hätte diesen Namen endlich auch wieder verdient. Er begehrte sie, soviel gestand er sich ein, aber er wollte sie nicht heiraten. Und als reine Bettgespielin war sie ihm zu schade. Er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder eine Frau in den Armen halten würde und Elizabeths lachendes Gesicht kam ihm ungebeten in den Sinn.

Seine Verwandten verabschiedeten sich gleich darauf. Der Earl hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt, indem er seinem Neffen seine schwerwiegenden Bedenken kundgetan hatte und William wußte, sein Onkel würde strikt darauf achten, daß er auch tatsächlich etwas an der Situation ändern würde. Mit ernster Miene und weiteren strengen Ermahnungen verließ das Oberhaupt der Familie Pemberley, seinen ältesten Sohn im Schlepp.

William seufzte erleichtert, als die beiden endlich gegangen waren. Er respektierte seinen Onkel und schätzte seinen Rat, aber sein Privatleben ging ihn nun einmal wirklich nichts an. William warf einen Blick zur Uhr, es war Zeit, sich fürs Abendessen umzuziehen.

Mr. Ladislaw zog sich an diesem Abend früh zurück und so verbrachten die Contessa und William den restlichen Abend alleine in der Bibliothek, so wie William es gerne mochte. Elizabeth und er hatten viele Abende hier verbracht, erinnerte er sich wehmütig. Oft hatten sie in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen beieinander gesessen, jeder mit seinem Buch beschäftigt, aber dann und wann waren sie sich auch in die Haare geraten. Sei es über eine strittige Stelle in einem Gedicht oder eine Frage der allgemeinen Einstellung. William hatte sich gerne einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sie intellektuell herauszufordern und sie war _immer_ darauf angesprungen. Gott, wie er ihre funkelnden Augen geliebt hatte, wenn sie ihn am Ende ihrer Dispute genüßlich mit seinen eigenen Argumenten erschlug. Ja, er vermißte sie.

Aber hier saß nun Alicia an seiner Seite. Sie las selten, meist beschäftigte sie sich mit verschiedenen Handarbeiten oder blätterte in einem Modejournal, das sie sich mit seiner Erlaubnis regelmäßig aus London schicken ließ. Diskussionen, gar Streitgespräche mit der Contessa waren unmöglich. Ihr Interesse an Literatur beschränkte sich auf triviale Romane, ihre Kenntnisse, was sämtliche Fragen der Politik anging, tendierten gegen Null. Während Elizabeth sich für nahezu alles interessiert hatte und eine gesunde Neugier bewies – ihm mit ihrer Fragerei aber auch häufig auf die Nerven gegangen war – war die Contessa damit zufrieden, ihre Zeit in Williams Gesellschaft zu verbringen oder sich anderweitig selbst zu beschäftigen. Ihre Gespräche waren wenig gehaltvoll, aber trotzdem schaffte sie es, amüsante Konversation mit ihm zu betreiben und ihn immer wieder auf ihre Art zu verzaubern.

Wenn William geahnt hätte, wie sehr sich Alicia del Sarto abends langweilte, wenn sie gemeinsam in der Bibliothek saßen – er wäre äußerst überrascht gewesen. An diesem Abend riß ihr dann auch endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Schon wieder hatte es sich William mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht und hatte er erst einmal mit dem Lesen angefangen, konnte ihn nichts mehr davon ablenken. Sie hielt diese Langeweile nicht mehr aus und außerdem war es an der Zeit, dem Schicksal mal ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Heute abend hatte sie sich besondere Mühe mit ihrer Garderobe gegeben. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war in Italien die Krönung der Mode gewesen, im prüden England würde man so etwas ganz sicher nicht finden, geschweige denn eine Frau, die diese Art Mode freiwillig tragen würde.

William zog scharf die Luft ein, als Alicia vor ihm stehenblieb, ihren dünnen Schal von den Schultern gleiten ließ und einen Blick auf ihr üppiges Dekolleté freigab. William schluckte, sah fragend nach oben und blickte in das unschuldig lächelnde Gesicht der Contessa. „Du siehst so müde und erschöpft aus, William," murmelte sie mit besorgter Stimme und trat hinter ihn. Ihre Hände begannen vorsichtig und sanft seine Schultern zu massieren. Es dauerte nicht lange und William entspannte sich unter ihren zarten, aber sehr geschickten Fingern, bis sich sogar ein wohliger Seufzer seiner Brust entrang. Die Contessa lächelte zufrieden. Sie hatte ihn fast da, wo sie ihn haben wollte, dessen war sie sicher.

Es war an der Zeit, das Glück ein wenig mehr herauszufordern. Sie hörte mit der Massage nicht auf, aber trat näher an William heran. So nah, daß ihre Brüste seinen Nacken berührten und er ihren heißen Atem spüren konnte. Er wußte, er mußte sich nur wenige Zentimeter zur Seite drehen und schon hätte er die erregendsten, unschicklichsten, aufreizensten Einblicke seit dem Tag, an dem er Elizabeth Bennet das Schwimmen im See beigebracht hatte.

William brach der Schweiß aus. Was die Contessa da machte, war überaus unschicklich. Skandalös. Er durfte es nicht dulden, unter keinen Umständen. Er mußte sie davon abhalten. Was um alles in der Welt bewog sie dazu, sich ihm in dieser Art und Weise zu nähern? Wieso bot sie sich so an? Oder verstand er das alles falsch und seine eigenen Sehnsüchte spielten ihm einen grausamen Streich? Er wußte, in diesem Augenblick war er zu keinem klaren, vernünftigen Gedanken mehr fähig. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich umgewandt, sein Gesicht in diese wogende, üppige Pracht vergraben, sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen, ihre warmen, weichen Lippen geküßt…

Alicia wurde langsam ungeduldig. Dieser Mann mußte ein Heiliger sein, verdammt! Oder ein Eunuch! Warum sprang er nicht auf ihre Reize an? Kein Mann der Welt hatte bisher ihren raffinierten Verführungskünsten standhalten können! Keiner! Die Contessa näherte sich langsam der Verzweiflung.

Von Williams inneren, verzweifelten Kämpfen mit sich selbst und seinem Gewissen ahnte sie nicht das geringste. Sie beschloß schließlich, ein wenig nachzuhelfen. Unauffällig holte sie ihr seidenes Taschentuch hervor und ließ es neben sich zu Boden fallen. Bevor William reagieren konnte, beugte sie sich schon nach vorne und gewährte ihm dabei einen atemberaubenden Einblick in ihr Dekolleté. Ihre hervorstechendsten Attribute waren nun wahrhaftig unübersehbar und William keuchte auf. _Das_ war selbst für einen Mann mit Prinzipien zuviel, um weiter dagegen anzukämpfen.

Alicia verhielt einen unerhört langen Moment in dieser Stellung und endlich, endlich schien auch Amor ein Einsehen mit ihr zu haben. William schaute sie stumm an, nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog sie langsam auf seinen Schoß. Alicia triumphierte innerlich, als sie seine Erregung spürte. Sie bog den Kopf zurück, um ihm uneingeschränkten Zugriff zu all den Körperteilen zu gewähren, die er erkunden wollte und stöhnte wohlig auf, als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihrem Dekolleté spürte. Endlich, jetzt endlich hatte sie ihn da, wo sie ihn schon vor über acht Jahren hatte haben wollen, dachte sie mit wilder Genugtuung. Sie würde noch heute nacht in seinem Bett landen, soviel war sicher. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Williams Finger machten sich an den Schnüren ihrer Corsage zu schaffen und ehe sie es sich versah, war ihre rechte Brust auch schon freigelegt. Tief seufzend preßte sie sich an William, suchte seine Lippen, und er hatte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden, den Kuß leidenschaftlich zu erwidern, seine Hände weiterhin mit ihrem verführerischen Ausschnitt und dessen üppigem Inhalt beschäftigt.

Lady Alicia sah sich fast am Ziel. William war endlich, endlich! in ihre süße, sinnliche Falle getappt. Sie wußte, er würde ihr am Ende mit Haut und Haaren verfallen, hatte er erst einmal ihre gewissen „anderen" Fähigkeiten kennen- und schätzengelernt. Oh ja, sie wußte sehr gut, wie man einen Mann zufriedenstellte! William, mochte er sonst auch noch so ritterlich und ehrenhaft tun, war im Endeffekt genau wie all dieanderen Kerle – hatte sie ihn erst einmal in ihr sündiges Bett gelockt, würde auch er nicht genug von ihr bekommen können und unterwürfig um mehr betteln.

Ja, und dann würde es nach ihrer Berechnung nicht mehr lange dauern und sie wäre bald, sehr bald schon, rechtmäßige Herrin von Pemberley. Oh ja, sie würde dafür zu sorgen wissen!


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Kapitel **

_Milton Manor, Cornwall –Eine harte Zeit der Eingewöhnung _

Man konnte nicht behaupten, daß Elizabeth ihre neue Heimat nicht liebte, im Gegenteil. Sie hatte sich vom ersten, stürmischen Tag an in die wilde Küste, das brausende Meer verliebt, das niemals zur Ruhe kam. Ununterbrochen brandeten die Wellen an den Strand, tagein, tagaus, mal stärker, mal schwächer. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes an sich, fand Elizabeth, diese zuverlässige Gleichmäßigkeit. Das Meer würde _immer_ da sein – es würde immer noch in seiner fast schon sturen Regelmäßigkeit in steten Wellen an den Strand schlagen, wenn sie selbst schon längst nicht mehr sein würde. Selbst vom Haus konnte man die Brandung hören und Elizabeth verbrachte tatsächlich viele Stunden im kleinen Erker ihres Salons – entweder mit einem Buch beschäftigt oder einfach nur dasitzend und vor sich hinträumend.

Sie hatte auch viel Zeit zur Verfügung, viel zu viel für ihren Geschmack, was ihr weniger gut gefiel. Thornton hatte leider schon von Anfang an wenig Zeit, sich um seine junge Verlobte zu kümmern. Das Anwesen forderte alle seine Konzentration und Kraft. Elizabeth konnte das in gewisser Weise verstehen und nachvollziehen. Im Gegensatz zu Pemberley gab es hier sehr viel weniger Pächter, weniger Bedienstete und der junge Gutsherr mußte bei vielen Dingen mit anpacken, die auf Pemberley von extra dafür angestellten Bediensteten erledigt wurden. Dadurch, daß seine Erfahrungen in der Landwirtschaft und auch in der Verwaltung des Anwesens eher gering zu nennen waren, verbrachte er ebenfalls viel Zeit, die Abende hauptsächlich, in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit Lernen.

Die Wochen, die er auf Pemberley verbracht hatte, waren sehr wertvoll gewesen für die Bewältigung seiner Aufgaben. Elizabeth hätte ihm gerne bei manchen Dingen geholfen, wie oft hatte sie früher Mr. Darcy damit belästigt, ihr die verschiedensten Zusammenhänge zu erklären oder ihn mit anderen Fragen von der Pferdezucht bis hin zum Haferanbau gelöchert! Und jetzt erst, stellte sie beschämt fest, konnte sie ermessen, wie großzügig es von ihm gewesen war, ihre Fragen so ausführlich und immer geduldig zu beantworten. Ja, er hatte sie niemals abgewiesen, wenn sie etwas wissen wollte, sich viel Zeit genommen und sie nicht als alberne Gans abgestempelt, die sowieso keine Ahnung hatte. Und Mr. Darcy war ebenfalls ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, trotz der höheren Anzahl an Bediensteten. Er hatte eine enorme Verantwortung gegenüber Pemberley, den Pächtern und seiner Familie und er nahm sie nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Und doch hatte er immer Zeit für sie gehabt...

Wie gesagt, Elizabeth war wißbegierig und wäre Thornton sicherlich eine große Hilfe gewesen, er hätte sie gerne auch öfters miteinbezogen, aber seine Mutter lehnte es strikt ab.

„Kein weibliches Mitglied der Familie Thornton wird hier jemals _Männerarbeit_ verrichten, Miss Bennet. Sie sollten die Zeit lieber nutzen und sich auf ihre Aufgaben vorbereiten, die sie nach ihrer _Eheschließung_ erwarten." Bei dem Wort „Eheschließung" bekam Elizabeth wieder einmal jegliche Geringschätzung ihrer Schwiegermutter zu spüren. Sie seufzte unterdrückt und schwieg. Elizabeth hatte mit der Zeit lernen müssen, daß es nahezu ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, mit Mrs. Thornton auf eine vernünftige Art und Weise zu sprechen. Aber noch immer war sie bestrebt, mit der ablehnenden, kühlen Frau einen zumindest halbwegs freundschaftlichen Umgang zu pflegen. Sie hatte keineswegs die Absicht, sich das Leben auf Milton Manor von ihr verleiden zu lassen. Außerdem hatte sie einen kleinen Trost. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und sie wäre selbst Herrin von Milton Manor, spätestens dann war sie gezwungen, ihrer Schwiegertochter mit mehr Respekt zu begegnen!

So war Elizabeth tagsüber meistens auf sich alleine gestellt. Eine ständige Beschäftigung hatte sie nicht und ihr Tagesablauf war immer gleich, veränderte sich nur sehr selten. Morgens stand sie früh auf, ließ sich von Emma beim Ankleiden helfen und leistete dann Mr. Thornton beim Frühstück Gesellschaft. Das war, trotz der stummen Anwesenheit Mrs. Thorntons, die am Frühstückstisch so gut wie nie ein Wort mit ihr wechelte, ihre liebste Zeit des Tages. Im Gegensatz zu Mr. Darcy, der sich meist hinter seiner Zeitung versteckt hatte schätzte es Thornton genauso sehr, die kostbaren Minuten zu nutzen und sich mit seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin zu unterhalten.

Leider waren diese entspannten Momente zu Beginn des Tages nur sehr kurz. Thornton hatte schlichtweg keine Zeit für ausgedehnte Mahlzeiten, aber da er generell das Mittagessen ausfallen ließ oder sich mit einer Kleinigkeit begnügte, gestaltete er das Frühstück schon ein wenig ausgiebiger. Das Abendessen wiederum war eine ganz andere Angelegenheit. Nicht nur, daß Thornton abends meist erschöpft und müde war von einem langen Arbeitstag, Mrs. Thornton schätzte es sehr, Gäste zu bewirten, schließlich mußte man zeigen, wer man war, und so waren sie an mindestens drei Abenden der Woche nicht nur unter sich. Naturgemäß mußte Elizabeth bei diesen Gelegenheiten Mr. Thornton mit den anderen Gästen teilen und hatte nicht viel von ihm. Dazu kam, daß Mrs. Thornton selbstverständlich die Gastgeberin spielte und sie selbst für die Damen und Herren aus der Nachbarschaft noch eine Fremde war. Mrs. Thorntons kühles Verhalten Elizabeth gegenüber tat ein übriges, daß die Herrschaften eine gewisse Distanz zu ihr wahrten. Sie waren höflich zu ihr, keine Frage, aber sie wußten nicht so recht, was sie von dem ehemaligen Kindermädchen zu halten hatten. So hielt man sich an die beiden Thorntons, da wußte man wenigstens, mit wem man es zu tun hatte. Elizabeth würde für sie frühestens interessant werden, wenn sie den Hausherrn heiratete und das war noch lange hin.

Auch die Zeit nach dem Abendessen fiel oft anderen Pflichten Mr. Thorntons zum Opfer. Sehr oft war dies die einzige Gelegenheit für ihn, bisher liegengebliebene Vorgänge mit seinem Verwalter zu besprechen und ihre Gespräche zogen sich oft bis in die Nacht. Elizabeth hatte anfangs den Versuch gemacht, ihnen dabei Gesellschaft zu leisten, was Thornton auch nicht gestört hätte, ganz im Gegenteil, aber seine Mutter schob ihrem Ansinnen schnell einen Riegel vor. Es schickte sich ihrer Meinung nach nicht und damit war es entschieden.

Elizabeth konnte es kaum erwarten, bis sie endlich verheiratet waren, dann hätte sie ihn wenigstens in den Nächten für sich, so dachte sie verschämt. Bis es soweit war, mußte ihr der Sonntag genügen. Der Sonntag begann selbstverständlich immer mit dem Kirchgang, was bedeutete, daß sie zunächst mehrere Meilen bis zum nächsten Pfarrbezirk fahren mußten. Die Gelegenheit, Freunde und Bekannte dort zu treffen und mit ihnen zu plaudern wurde im Anschluß an den Gottesdienst stets ausgiebig genutzt und es dauerte oft bis zum Mittag, ehe die kleine Gesellschaft sich endlich wieder auf den Rückweg nach Milton Manor machte. Für Elizabeth, die von Thornton zwar überall freundlich vorgestellt, von ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter aber selbstverständlich nicht in die Gespräche mit einbezogen wurde, eine Zeit, die an ihren Nerven zerrte. Sie langweilte sich schlichtweg zu Tode und durfte es sich noch nicht einmal anmerken lassen.

Aber sobald sie wieder in Milton Manor waren, blühte sie regelrecht auf. Nach einem opulenten Mittagsmahl, Mrs. Thornton zog sich anschließend immer zum Ausruhen zurück in ihre Privaträume, gehörte der Rest des Tages ganz allein ihrem Zukünftigen. Die ganze Woche freute sie sich auf Sonntagnachmittag. Der Sonntag war heilig, wurde von keiner Arbeit oder Verpflichtung gestört und endlich fand Mr. Thornton Zeit für sie undbeide genossen jede Sekunde davon.

Am liebsten unternahmen sie lange Spaziergänge oder Ausritte. Natürlich bevorzugt am Meer entlang und Thornton war überaus erfreut, daß seine Braut die Küste genauso sehr liebte wie er selbst. Egal, wie unwirtlich das Wetter auch war, von ihren sonntäglichen Spaziergängen ließen sie sich nicht abbringen, auch nicht durch die geringschätzigen Bemerkungen Mrs. Thorntons. Elizabeth war froh, daß ihr Verlobter in diesem Punkt auf ihrer Seite stand. Das war bei weitem nicht immer der Fall. Sie hatte mittlerweile die etwas ernüchternde Erfahrung gemacht, daß er auch oftmals die Entscheidungen und Ansichten seiner Mutter befürwortete, auch wenn er damit Elizabeth oft vor den Kopf stieß.

Aber die Sonntagnachmittage mit ihm gehörten unangefochten Elizabeth und sie versuchte es immer so einzurichten, daß sie sich so weit wie es ging von Milton Manor entfernten, um möglichst ungestört zu sein. Nicht, um sich etwa unzüchtigen Aktivitäten hinzugeben, Gott bewahre! Außer einer zarten Umarmung und einem kleinen Kuß ab und zu spielte sich zwischen ihnen beiden nichts ab und das war unschuldig genug. Nein, Elizabeth hatte einfach nur das dringende Bedürfnis, aus der Reichweite Mrs. Thorntons zu gelangen. Der stets geringschätzige und prüfende Blick ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter und ihre kühle Ablehnung zerrten mehr an ihren Nerven als sie zugeben wollte. Aber es war erstaunlicherweise schwierig, mit Mr. Thornton darüber zu reden. Er bat sie um Geduld, als sie das Thema eines Tages bei einem ihrer Spaziergänge am Strand ansprach.

„Elizabeth, du mußt ihr ein bißchen Zeit geben, sich an dich zu gewöhnen. Es ist nicht einfach für sie, sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, daß sie bald nicht mehr die unangefochtene Herrin über Milton Manor sein wird. Bitte hab ein bißchen Geduld."

Elizabeth hätte alle Geduld der Welt aufgebracht, wenn Mrs. Thornton zumindest ein wenig freundlicher zu ihr gewesen wäre. Sie seufzte. „John, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich."

„Sie hatte doch schon einmal eine Schwiegertochter. War sie zu ihr genauso…. genauso ablehnend?"

Thornton schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich und legte Elizabeth einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Margaret und meine Mutter haben nie unter einem Dach gelebt, von daher kann ich nicht sagen, wie sie miteinander ausgekommen wären. Sie hat Margaret ja nur eher kurz gekannt." Er wußte, er war Elizabeths Frage ausgewichen und sie wiederum dachte nicht daran, ihn so schnell vom Haken zu lassen.

„Ja, aber war sie mit der Wahl deiner Ehefrau einverstanden gewesen?"

Thornton zog Elizabeth an sich. „Sie wären gut miteinander ausgekommen, hätte Margaret länger leben dürfen," sagte er leise.

Die Bemerkung über Margarets frühen Tod verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Elizabeth wollte ihren Verlobten nicht traurig machen und so verfolgte sie das Thema nicht weiter, sehr zu Thorntons Erleichterung. Hätte er ihr sagen sollen, daß seine Mutter Margaret ebenfalls aus vollstem Herzen abgelehnt hatte? Daß ihrer Meinung nach offenbar keine Frau der Welt gut genug für ihren _wundervollen_ Sohn war? Er brachte es nicht übers Herz und war froh, daß sie das Thema wechseln konnten.

„Ich möchte, daß du hier glücklich bist, Elizabeth," sagte Thornton nach einiger Zeit. „Mir ist bewußt, daß ich dich momentan ein wenig vernachlässige, und es tut mir sehr leid. Ich verspreche, das wird sich auch wieder ändern. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was…"

„Warum darf ich dir nicht helfen, John?" unterbrach Elizabeth, die Gelegenheit nutzend. „Ich habe auf Pemberley einiges mitbekommen, und natürlich auch auf Longbourn, wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Landwirtschaft ist mir nicht fremd. Ich möchte dir gerne ein bißchen behilflich sein."

„Das ist keine Arbeit für Frauen, Elizabeth," wandte Thornton ein.

„Warum nicht? Ich kann Briefe schreiben, ich kann Verhandlungen führen, ich kann…"

„Liebes, du wirst in wenigen Monaten Herrin von Milton Manor sein, was eine große Verantwortung bedeutet. Du wirst mit dem Führen des Haushalts genügend zu tun haben. Und – wie ich hoffe – in nicht allzu ferner Zeit mit dem Erziehen unserer Kinder." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem sonst so ernsten Gesicht aus und Elizabeth errötete sanft bei der Vorstellung. „Spätestens dann kann ich auf deine Hilfe bei der Verwaltung nicht mehr zurückgreifen und es wäre nichts gewonnen."

Elizabeth sagte nichts. Ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter hatte bislang keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, sie in die Geheimnisse der „Haushaltsführung" einzuweihen. Sie durfte weder bei den täglichen Gesprächen mit Mrs. Dixon anwesend sein, trotz ihrer Bitte, sie einzubeziehen, noch wurde es honoriert, wenn sie Interesse an allgemeinen Haushaltsfragen zeigte oder gar Verbesserungsvorschläge machte. „Das haben wir schon immer so gemacht und sind bisher gut damit gefahren," bekam sie jedesmal kühl zur Antwort. Somit war es kein Wunder, daß sie irgendwann aufgab, sich lieber mit einem Buch in ihr Refugium zurückzog und es Mrs. Thornton überließ, den Haushalt nach ihrem Gutdünken zu führen. Elizabeth war auch nicht mehr unbedingt davon überzeugt, daß ihre Schwiegermutter das Zepter so leicht aus der Hand geben würde, wenn sie selbst erst einmal Mrs. Thornton wäre.

Und sie fiel regelrecht aus allen Wolken, als sie Thorntons nächste Worte hörte. „Da wir gerade von Haushaltsfragen sprechen, Elizabeth…" er machte eine kurze Pause, was er jetzt zu sagen hatte, war ihm unangenehm. „Meine Mutter hat mich angesprochen. Sie…nun ja, sie hat sich ein wenig darüber bekla… ehm…gewundert, daß du so gar kein Interesse an deinen zukünftigen Pflichten zeigst. Daß du lieber mit einem Buch in deinem Zimmer sitzt. Sie…"

Aber Elizabeth ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Tränen der Wut schossen in ihre Augen. „Kein Interesse zeigen? Deine Mutter _gestattet_ mir kein Interesse, John! Ich habe sie schon so oft gebeten, mich an den Gesprächen mit Mrs. Dixon teilnehmen zu lassen, oder mir Fragen zu beantworten! Aber sie lehnt es rundheraus ab. Ist es da ein Wunder, wenn ich mich zurückziehe?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß zwei Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und wischte sie mit einer wütenden Bewegung weg.

„Nicht, Elizabeth, bitte. Ich bin sicher, das ist alles bloß ein Mißverständnis. Es ist ihre Pflicht, dich in deine Pflichten einzuführen und ich bin sicher, sie macht es gerne. Ich werde mit ihr reden."

„Ich kann das selbst mit ihr klären, John. Du brauchst nicht…"

Thornton schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Liebes. Ich möchte nicht, daß euer Verhältnis unter solchen Mißverständnissen leidet. Ich werde gleich nachher mit ihr sprechen."

Elizabeth versprach sich nicht viel von diesem Gespräch und sie behielt recht. Als Thornton später beim Abendessen seine Mutter darauf ansprach, erhielt er bloß einen erstaunten Blick. Mrs. Thornton musterte Elizabeth kühl, bevor sie antwortete. „Selbstverständlich darf Miss Bennet an den Gesprächen mit Mrs. Dixon teilnehmen. Wie kommt sie bloß darauf, daß ich das nicht will? Aber sie hat bisher kein Interesse daran gezeigt, und ich kann sie schlecht dazu zwingen, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth gab keine Antwort. Sie wußte, es war vergebens, darüber mit Mrs. Thornton zu debattieren. Sie wußte ebenfalls, daß sie auch weiterhin von sämtlichen Haushaltsfragen ausgeschlossen werden würde. Für Thornton hingegen war das Thema erledigt. Er hatte bei aller Liebe und Verständnis für seine Verlobte keine Zeit, sich auch noch um Streitereien dieser Art zu kümmern, er mußte sich darauf verlassen, daß die beiden Frauen halbwegs miteinander zurechtkamen.

Eine kleine Abwechslung und Freude in Elizabeths Leben bedeuteten die Briefe, die sie ab und an erhielt. Jane war eine eifrige Korrespondentin und Elizabeth las mit großer Freude von ihrem neugeborenen Neffen, dem Stammhalter der Bingleys. Wie gerne wäre sie nach Lincolnshire gereist, um die glückliche Familie zu sehen, aber es war unmöglich. Thornton konnte nach seiner langen Abwesenheit auf Pemberley nicht schon wieder verreisen und es gab niemanden sonst, der Elizabeth würde begleiten können. So mußte sie sich mit Briefen begnügen und da sie nicht viel zu tun hatte, erreichten ihre Briefe an Jane unerhörte Ausmaße. Es war ihre Gelegenheit, sich alles, was sie bedrückte, von der Seele zu schreiben, ohne jedoch Jane zu sehr zu verstören. Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen, daß sich Jane Sorgen um sie machte und bemühte sich um einen möglichst heiteren Ton.

Elizabeth hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, daß all ihre Korrespondenz von Emma, ihrer Zofe, fachmännisch geöffnet und an Mrs. Thornton weitergegeben wurde, bevor sie selbst die an sie gerichteten Briefe erhielt oder ihre eigenen Briefe weitergeleitet wurden. Mrs. Thornton war somit stets bestens informiert über den Gefühlszustand ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter. Sie war nicht besonders angetan davon, daß Miss Bennet ihren Sohn immer noch liebte und war regelrecht schockiert, ja angewidert über die überaus frivolen Bemerkungen, die in manchen Briefen an ihre Schwester Jane auftauchten. Daß sie gespannt sei auf die Hochzeitsnacht und daß Mr. Thornton sie unten am Meer vor zwei Tagen nicht nur leidenschaftlich geküßt, sondern auch – _aus Versehen natürlich_ – ihre Brust ganz kurz berührte, was sehr seltsame Gefühle in Elizabeth ausgelöst hatte. Mrs. Thornton war aufs äußerste pikiert.

Was Mrs. Thornton jedoch noch mehr beunruhigte als die frivolen Schreiben dieser impertinenten Person war die Korrespondenz mit Hannah, der kleinen Tochter William Darcys. Das Mädchen schrieb in jedem Brief, wie sehr Elizabeth von allen vermißt wurde, auch von ihrem Papa. Dieser ließ jedesmal herzliche Grüße ausrichten und auch Elizabeths Antworten erwähnten immer auch William Darcy und ihre Hoffnung, daß es ihm gutging. Für Mrs. Thornton war die Sache ganz klar, Miss Bennet hegte zärtliche Gefühle für ihren ehemaligen Arbeitgeber. Sie wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Elizabeth mit Schimpf und Schande zurück nach Derbyshire zu schicken war verlockend, aber es war der Skandal, den das ganze auszulösen vermochte, der sie abschreckte und ihr Sohn wäre am Ende der Hauptleidtragende. Nein, das war unmöglich. Sie mußte darauf hoffen – und dafür sorgen – daß das „Kindermädchen" von selbst von hier verschwand. Sie wies Emma an, Elizabeths Antworten an Hannah zu vernichten sowie möglicheBriefe des Mädchens, sollte noch einer eintreffen. Wenn irgendwann keine Antwort mehr aus Cornwall kam, würde das Mädchen sicher denken, ihre ehemalige Gouvernante hätte kein Interesse mehr an ihr und Pemberley und würde Elizabeth dann auch nicht mehr schreiben.

Mrs. Thornton war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem kleinen Plan.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Hannah ist enttäuscht und ihr Vater in großen Nöten _

Auf Pemberley wurde Hannah Darcy jeden Tag aufs neue enttäuscht, wenn wieder kein Schreiben von Elizabeth in der Post war. Was war bloß los mit ihrer Freundin? Elizabeth war bisher immer eine zuverlässige Korrespondentin gewesen und hatte ihr stets lange Briefe geschickt, die Hannah erst alleine für sich gelesen und später dann in Auszügen mit ihrem Papa und Alexander geteilt hatte. Jetzt war es schon vier Wochen her, seitdem sie den letzten Brief Elizabeths erhalten hatte und Hannah wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Hannah verbrachte den Morgen mit Alexander im Unterricht, doch sie bekam nur am Rande mit, was Mr. Ladislaw ihnen gerade über englische Geschichte beizubringen versuchte. Ständig lauschte sie mit einem Ohr, ob sie nicht endlich Hufgetrappel draußen hören konnte und als sich tatsächlich bald darauf ein Pferd näherte, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sprang auf und stürzte ans Fenster um zu sehen, ob es der Postillion war.

„Hannah!" tadelte Mr. Ladislaw sanft und schüttelte den Kopf. Schuldbewußt nahm das Mädchen wieder Platz. „Warum bist du so unaufmerksam heute, Kind?" wollte er wissen. Hannah seufzte. „Es ist schon über vier Wochen her, seit Lizzy mir zum letzten Mal geschrieben hat."

Mr. Ladislaw verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Er konnte seine kleine Schülerin gut verstehen. „Und jetzt wartest du sehnsüchtig auf einen Brief von ihr, ich verstehe. Aber weißt du, vielleicht ging Miss Bennets letztes Schreiben ja verloren? Warum schreibst du ihr nicht einfach heute nachmittag und fragst sie, was los ist? Möglicherweise ist sie krank und kann momentan auch gar nicht schreiben? Oder sie ist verreist? Es gibt so viele Gründe, Kind."

Hannahs Gesicht leuchtete auf. Natürlich, der Lehrer hatte recht. Briefe gingen schließlich andauernd verloren, nicht wahr? Sie würde heute mittag ein paar Zeilen verfassen, nur um sicherzugehen, daß mit Lizzy alles in Ordnung wäre und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, stürzte sie sofort nach unten, um ungeduldig vor der geschlossenen Tür des Arbeitszimmers ihres Vaters auf und ab zu laufen. Er bekam täglich die gesamte Post für Pemberley ausgehändigt und verteilte sie dann später, wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte. Nicht, daß es außer ihm viele Briefempfänger auf Pemberley gab. Hannah zog in ihrer Ungeduld kurz in Erwägung, an der Tür zu klopfen, aber sie wußte, er wäre äußerst ungehalten, wenn sie ihn jetzt bei seiner Arbeit störte um nach einem Brief von Elizabeth zu fragen. Nein, das wagte selbst sie nicht. Das Arbeitszimmer war in jedem Fall tabu, also trieb sie sich müßig in der Eingangshalle herum, immer den Blick auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet. Mrs. Reynolds schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie das Mädchen beobachtete, daß so auffällig unauffällig um das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters strich.

„Miss Hannah, kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?" fragte sie, ein Lächeln unterdrückend. Sie wußte genau, was mit ihrer kleinen Herrin los war. Hannah sah die Haushälterin hoffnungsvoll an. Sie nahm die Post immer entgegen, bevor sie sie an Papa weitergab, vielleicht war ihr etwas aufgefallen. „Mrs. Reynolds, haben sie zufällig gesehen, ob ein Brief von Lizzy heute in der Post war?"

Mrs. Reynolds tat es in der Seele weh, das Kind enttäuschen zu müssen. „Ich bin nicht sicher, Miss Hannah, aber mir ist kein Brief aus Cornwall aufgefallen. Ihr Herr Papa wird es ihnen sicher gleich genau sagen."

Hannah sah enttäuscht aus, aber sie dankte ihr nur und drückte sich dann weiter in der Nähe des Arbeitszimmers herum. Fast eine Stunde mußte sie sich gedulden, bis William Darcy seine Arbeit des Vormittags beendet hatte und sein Zimmer verließ. Er lächelte, als er seine Tochter sah.

„Nanu, mein Schatz, wartest du etwa auf mich?" fragte er überrascht und schaute seine Tochter genauer an. Ihre erwartungsvolle Miene hatte sich in eine enttäuschte verwandelt, als sie sah, daß ihr Vater keinen Brief in der Hand hielt. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er ihn ja auch in seiner Jackentasche? „Was ist los, Hannah? Du siehst so niedergeschlagen aus? Stimmt etwas nicht?" William war besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieder kein Brief von Lizzy, Papa?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll, doch ihr Vater schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider nein, Liebes." Er wunderte sich insgeheim ebenfalls, warum sie von Miss Bennet nichts mehr hörten. Wahrscheinlich war sie so mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre Hochzeit und ihren neuen Pflichten beschäftigt, daß sie gar keine Zeit mehr hatte, sich an ihre kleine Freundin in Derbyshire zu erinnern. Beziehungen und Kontakte über eine so große Entfernung hielten meist nicht allzu lange stand, das war kein großes Geheimnis. Für seine Tochter tat es ihm jedoch leid, die Korrespondenz war ihre einzige Verbindung zu der geliebten Gouvernante gewesen und er würde es sehr bedauern, wenn Elizabeth tatsächlich kein Interesse mehr an ihnen hätte. Es würde so gar nicht ihrem Charakter entsprechen, sich überhaupt nicht mehr zu melden, dachte er. Aber es war zu verstehen, sie hatte sicherlich andere, wichtigere Dinge zu tun als einem kleinen Mädchen Briefe zu schicken. Schade, sehr schade, denn auch er hatte sich immer gefreut zu hören, wie es ihr so erging im stürmischen Süden Englands. An _Thorntons_ Seite.

„Papa, meinst du, ich soll Lizzy einen Brief schreiben? Vielleicht ging ihr letzter ja bloß verloren?" William strich seiner Tochter übers Haar. „Mach das ruhig, Liebes," ermunterte er sie. _Aber sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn du nichts mehr von Miss Bennet hörst in Zukunft,_ fügte er still und etwas bitter in Gedanken hinzu.

In diesem Moment betrat Lady Alicia das Haus. Sie hatte einen Spaziergang gemacht und sah ganz reizend aus mit ihren vom kühlen Frühlingswind zartgeröteten Wangen und dem Lächeln, das sie den beiden Darcys, vielmehr eher William, sofort schenkte, als sie ihrer angesichtig wurden. William erwiderte das Lächeln aufrichtig. „Na, hast du einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht? Das Wetter ist in der Tat ganz ausgezeichnet heute." Er warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick nach draußen. „Leider werde ich den ganzen Tag in meinem Arbeitszimmer vergraben sein, sonst hätte ich dir gerne ein bißchen Gesellschaft geleistet heute nachmittag."

Alicia trat auf ihn zu und strich über seinen Arm. „Vielleicht können wir in den nächsten Tagen ein bißchen spazierengehen, William. Ich würde mich freuen."

William nickte unverbindlich und trat unauffällig einen Schritt zurück. Alicias ständiger Wunsch nach Körperkontakt machte ihn äußerst nervös. Das mit dem Arbeitszimmer war natürlich eine Ausrede gewesen, aber er würde es mit allen Mitteln zu verhindern wissen, irgendwo alleine mit der Contessa zu sein, nach dem verhängnisvollen Abend in der Bibliothek vor einer Woche. Es war nicht so, daß er nicht mit ihr zusammensein wollte, ganz im Gegenteil! Er traute sich nur selbst nicht über den Weg in ihrer Anwesenheit.

William erinnerte sich wahrlich nicht gerne an diesen Abend zurück. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Alicia hatte lediglich ihr Taschentuch verloren und er – geblendet und in seinen Sinnen verwirrt von dem überaus appetitlichen Anblick, den sie ihm dabei bot, als sie sich nach vorne beugte – kannte auf einmal kein Halten mehr. Auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte er sie! Sein Gesicht in ihrem Ausschnitt vergraben, sie geküßt wie ein Ertrinkender! Nicht nur das, er hatte sie halbnackt ausgezogen und unaussprechliche Dinge mit ihren…ihren _Brüsten_ gemacht! Er war ein Schuft, ein egoistischer, lustgesteuerter Mistkerl. Alicia hatte ihn seltsamerweise gewähren lassen, so schien es. Die Süße, sie war so vertrauensselig, so gutgläubig, sicher dachte sie, es hatte so seine Richtigkeit und er würde wissen, was er tat! Er war so berauscht von ihren Zärtlichkeiten, so entrückt in seinen Gedanken, daß er gar nicht bemerkte, was sie alles frivole mit ihm anstellte. Sie hatte ihre Röcke hochgeschoben und seine Hand fand sich plötzlich an äußerst delikater Stelle wieder! Und dann ihr vorwitziger Griff an sein… Nein, es war unaussprechlich. Es war schockierend. Es war unglaublich erregend. Er mußte es so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

Selbst nach einer Woche verursachte allein der Gedanke daran William Herzrasen. Nein, William war wahrhaftig nicht gerade stolz auf sich. Er hatte sich nicht wie ein Gentleman verhalten. Und er konnte nur von Glück sagen, daß in diesem Moment – es wäre nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er sich seiner Hosen entledigt hätte, dessen war er sicher – Mr. Reynolds, auf der Suche nach ihm, in die Bibliothek stürmte. Der arme Mann starrte seinen Dienstherrn für eine Sekunde verblüfft an, faßte sich jedoch sofort wieder und versuchte, den skandalösen Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gleich wieder zu verdrängen. Er hatte wichtigeres mit seinem Herrn zu besprechen und was dieser in seinen privaten Räumen trieb, ging ihn schließlich nichts an.

„Sir, bitte entschuldigen sie mein Eindringen," sagte er hastig, während William sich so würdevoll wie nur möglich wieder herrichtete. Die Contessa bedeckte sich züchtig und platzte innerlich fast vor Wut. Das _Eindringen_ eines anderen Gentleman, wenngleich auch völlig anderer Art, hatte sehr wohl auf ihrer Liste gestanden, aber dazu würde es heute wohl nicht mehr kommen. Sie schäumte regelrecht vor Zorn und Enttäuschung. Nur weil so ein dämliches Pferd urplötzlich krank geworden war und die unfähige Dienerschaft nicht alleine damit zurechtkam, mußte sie ihre Pläne bis auf weiteres begraben! Sie hatte William schon soweit gehabt, es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und er hätte sie genommen, sie erobert! Gleich hier, in der Bibliothek! Und danach wäre sie eine verlobte Frau gewesen. Ach, es war nicht zu ertragen!

William war ihr in den folgenden Tagen bewußt aus dem Weg gegangen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er getan hatte. Und er wußte nur zu gut, daß er die nächstmögliche Gelegenheit, die sich – alleine in ihrer Gesellschaft bot, schonungslos ausnutzen würde. Er sorgte dafür, daß sie keinen Abend mehr alleine miteinander verbrachten. Entweder bat er Mr. Ladislaw hinzu, verwickelte ihn in Gespräche und Diskussionen, und wenn dieser unabkömmlich war, zog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück unter dem Vorwand, liegengebliebene Aufgaben erledigen zu müssen. William vermied unter allen Umständen, alleine mit Alicia zu sein. Mit seinen sinnlichen Träumen und Fantasien, die ihn später in seinem Schlafgemach zu überwältigen drohten, mußte er alleine fertig werden. Sein Verwalter war glücklicherweise der Inbegriff der Diskretion. Als er ihn am nächsten Tag darauf angesprochen hatte, tat er so, als wüßte er nicht, wovon sein Herr sprach. William war wieder einmal sehr froh über sein außergewöhnliches, sehr loyales Personal.

Es war wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, dem ganzen einen Riegel vorzuschieben. So ging es keinesfalls weiter. Und William wußte, er konnte froh sein, daß Alicia ihm nicht die Pistole auf die Brust setzte und ihn zu einer Heirat erpreßte – schließlich hätte sie ohne weiteres von ihm fordern können, daß er sie heiratete, nachdem er sie vor Zeugen aufs deutlichste kompromittiert hatte. Aber das tat sie nicht. Sie wußte, sie würde früher oder später auch so Herrin von Pemberley werden, und sie wollte, daß William sie freiwillig heiraten würde – ohne Druck. Es wäre keine gute Grundlage für ihre Beziehung gewesen.

William steckte also wie gehabt in einem dicken Zwiespalt und er fragte sich, warum er nicht endlich Nägel mit Köpfen machte und die Contessa heiratete. Er wäre nicht mehr gezwungen, von ihren Reizen und Verführungskünsten zu träumen – er konnte sie dann jede Nacht exklusiv genießen, so oft er wollte, so lange er wollte. Was war es also, das ihn störte und von einem Heiratsantrag abhielt? Über Elizabeth sollte er mittlerweile hinwegsein, dachte er, auch wenn ihr Gesicht ihn noch des öfteren in seinen Tagträumen verfolgte. Also warum nicht die Contessa? Welcher Mann würde nicht davon träumen, dieses süße, anschmiegsame Wesen zu seiner Gefährtin zu machen? William war völlig ratlos.

Er war noch immer am überlegen, wie er am besten vorgehen sollte, als ihn ein Brief seines Cousins Andrew erreichte. Dieser fragte an – auf Drängen seiner Mutter, wie er genüßlich betonte – ob Darcy es dieses Jahr wohl gnädigerweise in Erwägung ziehen würde, am jährlichen Osterbesuch bei ihrer Tante, Lady Catherine, teilzunehmen. William überlegte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Es würde ihm ein wenig Zeit und vor allem Abstand geben, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden und wenn er zurückkam, konnte er eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen. Nur seine Kinder würde er besser nicht mitnehmen – er traute seiner Tante nicht über den Weg, am Ende würde ihr etwas einfallen, um seine beiden Engel bei sich zu behalten. Schließlich war sie die Großmutter der beiden und beschuldigte ihn sowieso schon ständig, ein Rabenvater zu sein. Nein, dieses Risiko ging er besser nicht ein. Auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel, seine Lieblinge für mehrere Wochen auf Pemberley zurückzulassen.

Lady Alicia willigte sehr zögernd ein, während seiner Abwesenheit auf die Zwillinge aufzupassen. Sie grämte sich nicht wenig und hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache – wie immer, wenn Andrew Fitzwilliam mit von der Partie war. Es wäre ihr sehr viel lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich Williams Gunst vor seiner Abreise schon hätte sichern können, aber er gab ihr keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ihr Traum, in allernächster Zukunft Herrin von Pemberley zu werden, war zunächst in etwas weitere Ferne gerückt.

Und so packte William Darcy seine Sachen und machte sich mit seinen beiden Cousins auf den Weg nach Kent – in der Hoffnung, dort die Lösung seines Problems zu finden.


	29. Chapter 29Part I

_**Hinweis:** Da das folgende Kapitel sehr lange geworden ist, aber irgendwie auch zusammengehört und ich nicht einfach ein „William"-Kapitel dazwischenschieben wollte, habe ich es in zwei Teile aufgeteilt. Ich wünsche schon mal viel Spaß mit Emily - mehr von ihr in Part II!_

**29. Kapitel**

_Milton Manor, Cornwall – Fanny Watson trifft ein und Elizabeth hofft auf eine neue Freundin (Part I) _

Mrs. Thorntons kleiner Plan war wie gewünscht aufgegangen. Die kleine Hannah hatte noch zweimal den Versuch gemacht, Elizabeth ein paar Zeilen zu senden um nachzuhören, warum die Freundin sich nicht mehr meldete. Das Mädchen schrieb, daß sie und auch ihr Papa und Alexander natürlich sich große Sorgen machten und hofften, es sei alles in Ordnung mit Elizabeth und sie wäre hoffentlich wohlauf. Sie bat sie dringend, doch wenigstens kurz zu antworten, nur damit sie gewiß waren, daß es Elizabeth gut ging. Mrs. Thornton warf beide Briefe ungerührt ins Feuer. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt kam keine Post mehr aus Pemberley.

Elizabeth war ihrerseits sehr traurig darüber, daß sie von den Darcys nichts mehr hörte. Drei Briefe hatte sie an Hannah geschickt, aber nie mehr eine Antwort erhalten. Ihre letzte Verbindung nach Derbyshire war somit erloschen. Auch diese drei Briefe waren im Kamin Mrs. Thorntons gelandet. Ebenso wie die Korrespondenz mit Georgiana, Countess of Fenwick, die von Mrs. Thornton ebenfalls in die Kategorie „gefährlich" eingestuft worden war.

Elizabeth konnte das Abbrechen jeglichen Kontaktes seitens der Familie Darcy nur so auffassen, daß man kein Interesse mehr an ihr hatte, ja daß Mr. Darcy seiner Schwester wahrscheinlich sogar verboten hatte, mit ihr zu kommunizieren. Elizabeth war zuerst sehr traurig darüber und enttäuscht, denn ihrer Meinung nach gab es keinen Grund dafür. Dann jedoch verwandelte sich ihre Enttäuschung in Ärger und sie beschloß, die Familie, mit der sie eine so schöne Zeit verbracht hatte, einfach zu vergessen. Sie waren es nicht wert, daß sie ihnen nachweinte!

Zu Elizabeths Pech war auch Mr. Thornton kein großer Briefeschreiber, er hatte auch für höfliches, müßiges Geplänkel überhaupt keine Zeit, also unterhielt er auch keinen nennenswerten Briefkontakt zu Darcy. Und da er darüberhinaus der Meinung war, er hätte seinen alten Freund wochenlang genügend in Beschlag genommen, erschien es ihm jetzt eher unhöflich, ihn auch noch mit Briefen zu belästigen.

So blieb Elizabeth lediglich der briefliche Kontakt zu Jane und ihren Eltern, ihrer Tante Madeline in London, ebenso wie zu ihrer alten Freundin, Charlotte Lucas, die – für alle überraschend – vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einen älteren Pfarrer geheiratet hatte, dessen Haushälterin sie vorher gewesen war. Den guten Mann hatte es jedoch ziemlich schnell nach der Hochzeit dahingerafft – möglicherweise hatte ihn das Temperament seiner jungen Frau in gewisser Weise überfordert. Mrs. Thornton war von den frivolen „Freunden" ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter äußerst angewidert, aber sie konnte schließlich nicht alle deren Briefe vernichten. Der ein oder anderen Brief an Jane jedoch, der einen etwas brisanteren Inhalt hatte – wenn er von den Darcys handelte zum Beispiel – fand oftmals ebenfalls seinen Weg ins Kaminfeuer. Briefe gingen schon mal verloren, da kam es auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht an, oder?

Und jetzt, da das Wetter wieder besser wurde, konnte Elizabeth endlich auch wieder ausreiten – das erste mal seit Pemberley. Thornton hatte zuerst Bedenken, ihr das Ausreiten alleine zu gestatten, aber er hatte schließlich eingesehen, daß er sie nicht andauernd ans Haus festketten konnte und sie zu begleiten war ihm unmöglich. Es tat ihm leid, daß er so wenig Zeit für Elizabeth erübrigen konnte, aber es war bis auf weiteres nicht zu ändern. So schlug er ihr vor, mit Kallistoauszureiten wann immer sie Lust dazu hatteund Elizabeth nahm das Angebot gerne an – unter Thorntons Bedingung, daß sie sich nicht zu weit entfernen und sich vor den Klippen in acht nehmen würde. Elizabeth versprach es und war glücklich – was in letzter Zeit nicht allzu häufig vorgekommen war. Aber nun hatte sie wieder eine Möglichkeit mehr, ihrer Schwiegermutter für eine gewisse Zeit zu entrinnen.

Auch hier auf Milton Manor hatte es Elizabeth mit ihrer offenen, freundlichen Art schnell geschafft, sich bei den Angestellten beliebt zu machen und einen besonders guten Draht hatte sie zum Stallmeister, Mr. Finch. Auf den ersten Blick hätte der junge Mann ein Bruder Mr. Darcys sein können, großgewachsen, die gleichen widerspenstigen, dunklen Locken, jedoch mit helleren Augen. Mr. Finch lebte mit seiner Frau und drei kleinen Kindern im alten Pförtnerhaus von Milton Manor und Elizabeth schaute oft bei Mrs. Finch vorbei, die gerade erst ihre jüngste Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte. Mrs. Thornton waren diese Besuche ein Dorn im Auge – die Herrschaft verbrüderte sich schließlich nicht mit den Dienstboten – und hatte sie ihr verboten, aber Elizabeth setzte sich in diesem Fall eigenmächtig darüber hinweg. Sie würde sich nicht mehr alles gefallen lassen! Mrs. Thornton schäumte.

So hatte Elizabeth zumindest einige kleine Freuden in ihrem ansonsten eher eintönigen Leben. Sie beklagte sich nicht, sie war entschlossen, das beste daraus zu machen. Auch wenn es ihr manchmal sehr, sehr schwerfiel. Die Ablehnung ihrer Schwiegermutter störte sie mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte und sie litt insgeheim sehr darunter, aber sie fand einfach kein Rezept dagegen. Es zerrte an ihren Nerven und wäre vielleicht einfacher zu ertragen gewesen, wenn sie bereits verheiratet wäre. Sie wünschte, daß der Sommer endlich kommen würde, sie sehnte sich nach körperlicher Nähe zu ihrem Zukünftigen – mehr, als er momentan aus Gründen der Schicklichkeit geben durfte. Sie freute sich auch darauf, endlich Mutter zu werden. Insgeheim hatte sie die Hoffnung, daß ein Enkelkind Mrs. Thornton sanfter stimmen würde. Aber momentan konnte sie tun und lassen, was sie wollte, sie konnte ihre Schwiegermutter in spe nicht zufriedenstellen. Dazu kamen die ungerechten Anschuldigungen, die Mrs. Thornton mit Vorliebe in Anwesenheit ihres Sohnes vorbrachte, meist beim Abendessen. _Miss Bennet zeigt kein Interesse an der Hauswirtschaft, sie pflegt ein zu intimes Verhältnis zu den Bediensteten (vor allem zu Mr. Finch), sie ist heikel mit dem Essen und besteht auf extravaganten Sonderwünschen, sie ist verschwendungssüchtig und und und._

Elizabeth hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich gegen die Vorwürfe zu verteidigen, Mr. Thornton wollte von diesen, seiner Meinung nach unsinnigen und sich ständig wiederholenden Streitereien nichts hören. Er wußte, daß seine Mutter einen Hang dazu hatte, zu übertreiben und legte ihr bloß nahe, Elizabeth mehr in das Führen des Haushalts einzubeziehen. Elizabeth hätte ihm gerne erklärt, daß es seine Mutter noch immer ablehnte, sie an den täglichen Gesprächen mit der Haushälterin teilnehmen zu lassen, daß sie von den Bohnen und anderen Hülsenfrüchten, die es auf Milton Manor sehr häufig gab, regelrecht krank wurde. Daß sie einfach gerne freundlichen Kontakt mit den anderen Bewohnern Milton Manors pflegte, ohne irgendwelche unzüchtigen Hintergedanken dabei zu haben. Aber Thornton winkte nur müde ab. Für ihn waren das Lappalien im Vergleich zu den Sorgen und Nöten, mit denen er sich tagein, tagaus herumschlagen mußte. Seine Verantwortung für das Anwesen, für seine Familie war erdrückend und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht noch mit so etwas abgeben. Er wollte nicht zwischen den beiden Frauen stehen und gingen den etwas feigen Weg – die beiden sollten sich gefälligst zusammenraufen, ohne daß er sich einmischen mußte.

So war jeder neue Tag ein kleiner Machtkampf zwischen der alten und der zukünftigen Mrs. Thornton – ein Machtkampf, bei dem Elizabeth meist den kürzeren zog. Ausgerechnet eine traurige Nachricht schien ihr jedoch eine neue Freundin zu bescheren – denn eines Tages stand Fanny Watson, geborene Thornton, mit einem kleinen Mädchen an der Hand völlig unverhofft vor der Tür – John Thorntons Schwester war vor wenigen Tagen erst Witwe geworden und hatte ihre Heimat Hals über Kopf verlassen, um nach Cornwall zu kommen, ihre Stieftochter Emily im Schlepp.

Die überraschende Ankunft der beiden Damen sorgte natürlich für großen Aufruhr auf Milton Manor. Fanny Watson hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, ihre Familie zu benachrichtigen, sie hatte das Kind geschnappt und war mit der nächstbesten Kutsche übereilt losgefahren in Richtung Cornwall. Nun standen die beiden ohne viel Gepäck vor der Tür und begehrten Unterschlupf.

Elizabeth war nach ihren Erfahrungen mit ihrer Schwiegermutter nicht besonders erstaunt über die kühle Aufnahme von Seiten Mrs. Thorntons. Sie hatte kein Wort des Trostes übrig für ihre Tochter, geschweige denn für das verängstigte und eingeschüchterte kleine Mädchen, das sich ständig hinter den Rockzipfeln ihrer Stiefmutter versteckte und diese keinen Augenblick losließ.

Elizabeth hatte Mitleid mit der Kleinen. Ihre Stiefgroßmutter ignorierte sie vollkommen – es war schließlich nicht ihre eigene Enkelin, ihre Stiefmutter war mit ihr völlig überfordert und schimpfte meist nur mit dem Kind. Thornton tat das Mädchen zwar leid, aber er konnte nicht viel tun. Er ließ immerhin ein paar Spielsachen besorgen und versicherte seiner Schwester, daß sie so lange auf Milton Manor bleiben konnten, wie sie wollten. Darüberhinaus stattete er sie mit einem großzügigen Geldbetrag aus, damit sie sich eine angemessene Trauergarderobe zulegen konnte. Der unerwartete Tod seines Schwagers verursachte ihm allerdings noch mehr Probleme und Sorgen, als er ohnehin schon hatte. Thornton war gezwungen, umgehend nach Milton zu reisen, um den Nachlaß des Verstorbenen zu regeln. Er hatte die Befürchtung, daß er lange unterwegs sein würde.

Am Abend vor seiner Abreise bat er Elizabeth in sein Arbeitszimmer. „Es tut mir so leid, Liebes, daß ich morgen für längere Zeit verreisen muß," sagte er leise und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich mitnehmen. Aber ich verspreche, ich beeile mich. Schließlich haben wir bald einen wichtigen Termin, den wir wahrnehmen wollen, nicht wahr...?" Er lächelte und strich mit einem Finger sanftüber ihreWange."Oh Gott, ich werde dich so vermissen..." Seine Lippen näherten sich ihren und Elizabeth erwiderte die Umarmung und den Kuß mehr als willig. Es war einer der seltenen Augenblicke in letzter Zeit, in dem sich Elizabeth wohl und geborgen fühlte. Und es würde für lange Zeit der letzte sein, es würde Wochen dauern, bis John zurückkehrte.

Elizabeth wollte nicht, daß der Moment vorüberging. Sie brauchte seine Nähe, wollte sie so lange wie möglich auskosten. Sie hatte plötzlich das vollkommen abstruse Bedürfnis, etwas verrücktes, ja etwas geradezu schamloses zu tun. Ihre Hände glitten vorwitzig über Thorntons Brust, machten sich an seinem Halstuch zu schaffen, öffneten die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Sie wollte Johns nackte Haut unter ihren Fingern spüren, sie wollte, daß er sie ebenfalls berührte. Sie wollte sich in den kommenden, einsamen Wochen, die vor ihr lagen, so an ihn erinnern.

Thornton beobachtete das Vorgehen seiner Braut verblüfft, aber er hielt sie nicht davon ab – ihre verführerische Leidenschaft erreichte ihr Ziel schnell und ohne Umwege und er reagierte genauso, wie Elizabeth es sich gewünscht hatte. Seine Hände waren warm und sanft, trotzdem erschauerte sie regelrecht, als seine Finger die nackte Haut ihrer Brust berührten. Sie stöhnte leise, als sie nur kurze Zeit später seine Lippen an gleicher Stelle spürte und ein wohliges Gefühl durchströmte ihren ganzen Körper. Noch nie hatte sie ein Mann dort angefaßt, geschweige denn geküßt, und es war einfach unbeschreiblich.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später löste Elizabeth das gleiche Gefühl in Thornton aus, als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sein Hemd vollständig aufzuknöpfen und sanft über die warme Haut seiner Brust zu fahren. Er schloß die Augen und stöhnte auf, als sie zögernd, aber immer mutiger werdend an einer Brustwarze spielte. Ihre Lippen trafen wieder aufeinander und so standen sie eine Zeitlang engumschlungen, ihre halbnackten Körper aneinandergeschmiegt. Sie vergaßen völlig die restliche Welt um sich herum.

Und wurden durch ein sehr empörtes „John!" urplötzlich wieder äußerst unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt. Mrs. Thornton stand mit nur mühsam unterdrücktem Zornvor ihnen – ihre Blicke fassungslos auf die beiden Liebenden gerichtet, die nach diesem Schreck regelrecht auseinandergestoben waren und sich nun hastig bedeckten. „Hinaus!" donnerte sie, Elizabeth anfunkelnd und unmißverständlich mit ausgestrecktem Arm zur Tür deutend.

Thornton, der sich schnell wieder gefaßt hatte, hielt Elizabeth zurück. „Nein, Liebes, bleib," sagte er leise und wandte sich seiner Mutter zu. „Ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du in Zukunft _anklopftest_, bevor du mein Arbeitszimmer betrittst, Mutter," sagte er und der Blick aus seinen blauen Augen war eisig. Mrs. Thornton erwiderte seinen Blick unbeeindruckt und hob stolz das Kinn. „Ich kann mich in _meinem_ Haus bewegen, wie _ich_ es für richtig halte, John Thornton, aber _ich_ würde es hingegen sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn du dir deine sittenlosen und frivolen Aktivitäten mit dieser..._dieser Person_ für die Zeit nach deiner _Eheschließung_ aufspartest!

Und mit diesen Worten rauschte Mrs. Thornton hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Nach dieser unerfreulichen Szene wurde Elizabeths Leben auf Milton Manor naturgemäß nicht gerade einfacher. Mrs. Thornton lehnte ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter jetzt nicht nur einfach ab, sie ließ sie auch deutlich spüren, daß Elizabeth ihrer Meinung nach nicht sehr viel mehr war als eine ordinäre Dirne, die versuchte, ihrem wehrlosen Sohn mit ihren frivolen Verführungskünsten die Sinne zu verwirren. Armer John, und er fiel auf eine solche _Person_ herein! Sie hatte es ja von Anfang an gewußt. Es war schlicht unerträglich.

Thornton hatte Elizabeth zwar nach diesem „Zwischenfall" versucht zu beruhigen, sie tröstend in die Arme genommen und ihr versichert, daß sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte und er unverbrüchlich auf ihrer Seite stünde, aber er hatte gut reden. Elizabeth mußte die nächsten Wochen ohne ihn, ohne seinen Schutz und seine Nähe auf Milton Manor verbringen – und es graute ihr schrecklich vor dieser Zeit. Nur der Gedanke an seine Rückkehr mit der bald darauf folgenden Hochzeit gab ihr ein wenig Trost und sie nahm sich fest vor, stark zu sein und die Zeit so gut es ging zu überstehen.

Die kommenden Tage nach seiner Abreise brachten etwas Ablenkung für Elizabeth in Gestalt der kleinen Emily. Das Mädchen mochte sich einfach nicht eingewöhnen. Vor ihrer „Großmutter" hatte sie offensichtlich Angst und Fanny Watson war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über ihr eigenestragisches Schicksal zu beklagen. Elizabeth versuchte, Zugang zu dem Kind zu finden. An einem regnerischen Tag fand sie das Mädchen alleine im vorderen Salon vor und sprach sie an.

„Hallo, Emily!"

Keine Antwort.

Elizabeth trat näher und nahm neben ihr auf dem Sofa platz.

„Ich heiße Elizabeth. Möchtest du etwas spielen?"

Schweigendes Kopfschütteln.

Elizabeths Handarbeitsbeutel lag neben dem Sofa und sie griff danach. Momentan arbeitete sie an einem Taschentuch für ihren zukünftigen Ehemann. Sie hatte einen feinen, sehr edlen Seidenstoff gewählt und begnügte sich nicht nur mit einem Monogramm, sondern verzierte das ganze mit vielen zierlichen, saubergearbeiteten Ornamenten – in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß Elizabeth sich nicht allzuviel aus Handarbeiten machte, eine große Leistung. Sie hatte allen Grund, stolz auf sich zu sein, denn das Tuch war wirklich sehr exquisit und wunderschön geworden. Sie mußte jetzt nur noch ein paar letzte Verschönerungen anbringen, dann war es fertig und Thornton würde es erhalten, wenn er wieder zurückkehrte.

„Kannst du Sticken, Emily?"

Schweigendes Kopfschütteln.

„Möchtest du es gerne lernen? Ich kann es dir beibringen, wenn du magst. Du kannst deiner Mama ein Tuch besticken."

Zögerndes Schulterzucken.

Elizabeth lächelte und nahm ein Stück einfaches Baumwolltuch heraus sowie eine Nadel und einen knallgelben Faden. Geduldig zeigte sie dem Mädchen, wie es die Nadel zu führen hatte und die Kleine schien sogar ein wenig Spaß daran zu haben, auch wenn sie kein Wort sagte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie hatte ein paar saubere Stiche gearbeitet, die man durchaus als „E" erkennen konnte. Elizabeth lobte sie. „Siehst du, schon hast du den ersten Buchstaben deines Vornamens gestickt. Möchtest du noch ein „W" versuchen?"

Emily nickte und machte sich daran, auch noch ein „W" zu sticken. In diesem Moment betrat Mrs. Thornton das Zimmer und runzelte sofort die Stirn, als sie Elizabeth mit dem Kind erblickte.

„Emily, deine Mutter sucht dich," sagte sie in ihrem üblichen Befehlston, dem sich auch das Kind nicht entziehen konnte. Sie ließ Tuch und Nadel fallen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Salon. Mrs. Thornton warf ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter ihren wie immer geringschätzigen Blick zu und folgte dem Mädchen. Elizabeth hörte, als sie die Kleine draußen im Flur ansprach und ihr einschärfte, sich besser vor diesem ordinären Flittchen namens Miss Bennet in achtzunehmen.

Elizabeth schossen Tränen in die Augen. Aus welchem Grund hetzte sie nun noch das unschuldige Kind gegen sie auf? Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie dieser Frau getan hatte, daß sie sie so sehr haßte. Würde sich das je ändern? Langsam verlor sie jegliche Hoffnung.


	30. Chapter 29 Part II

**29. Kapitel **

_Milton Manor, Cornwall – Fanny Watson trifft ein und Elizabeth hofft auf eine neue Freundin (Part II) _

Als Elizabeth am gleichen Abend wieder in den Salon kam, um ihren Handarbeitsbeutel zu holen, damit sie das Tuch noch mit ein paar Stichen verzieren und dann mit Nadeln auf ein Stück Holz spannen konnte, traute sie ihren Augen nicht. Ihr schönes, mit soviel Kreativität, Ausdauer und Liebe selbstbesticktes Seidentuch für Mr. Thornton lag auf dem Sofa. Nicht nur das, irgendjemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und mit der kleinen Stickschere jeden einzelnen Stich aufgeschnitten. Die Arbeit von Monaten war unwiderbringlich ruiniert, sie konnte das Tuch wegwerfen.

Elizabeth stand fassungslos vor den Überresten ihrer Arbeit. Sie wollte nicht glauben, was sie sah und starrte minutenlang das zerstörte Stück an, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Es lag weit außerhalb ihrer Vorstellungskraft, wer bloß in der Lage sein würde, so etwas zu tun. Wie gemein konnte ein Mensch sein, absichtlich etwas zu zerstören, woran ein anderer lange aufopferungsvoll und mit Liebe gearbeitet hatte, um wiederum jemandem eine Freude damit zu machen, ja, einfach stolz auf diese Arbeit war?

Elizabeth sank kraftlos auf das Sofa und weinte. Sie traute solch eine Niederträchtigkeit noch nicht einmal ihrer Schwiegermutter zu und das sollte etwas heißen. Lange Zeit saß sie zusammengesunken im dunkler werdenden Salon und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Irgendwann weinte sie nicht mehr nur um die zerstörte Arbeit, sondern über ihr ganzes Leben, das sich irgendwie nicht so strahlend und sorglos entwickelt hatte, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Elizabeth fragte sich, was sich ändern würde, wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet wäre – und ob sich überhaupt etwas ändern würde. In ihrem Kummer wünschte sie fast, sie wäre auf Pemberley geblieben. Lieber hätte sie ihr Leben lang als Gouvernante für die Darcy-Kinder gearbeitet – immerhin war man dort freundlich zu ihr gewesen und sie hatte ein schönes Leben gehabt. Hier hatte sie niemanden außer Mr. Thornton, der sie gut behandelte und selbst er hatte wenig Zeit für sie und jetzt war er auch noch verreist und hatte sie alleine mit dieser Hexe von einer Schwiegermutter zurückgelassen.

Elizabeths Tränen versiegten nur langsam. Sie schrak auf, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte und fuhr hoch. Im ersten Moment hatte sie die etwas irrationale Hoffnung, daß John wieder zurückgekommen wäre, doch sie blickte in die besorgten blauen Augen seiner Schwester, Mrs. Fanny Watson.

„Na na, Miss Bennet, was ist denn los?" fragte die junge Frau und reichte ihrer zukünftigen Schwester fürsorglich ein Taschentuch. Elizabeth nickte dankend und deutete mit einem stummen Kopfnicken auf die Überreste ihrer Stickerei. Fanny schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, als sie das Malheur sah. „Oh mein Gott! Wie um Himmels Willen ist das passiert?" Elizabeth wischte sich die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wer zu solch einer Gehässigkeit fähig ist, ich kann es mir nicht erklären."

„Oh weh, meine liebe Miss Bennet, das tut mir so leid!" Fanny legte tröstend einen Arm um Elizabeths Schulter und drückte sie sanft. Elizabeth war dankbar für das Mitgefühl, aber auch ein wenig überrascht. Bislang hatte sie mit Mrs. Watson nicht sonderlich viel zu tun gehabt, Mrs. Thornton sah es offenkundig nicht gerne, daß ihre Tochter mit der „Gouvernante" verkehrte. „Entschuldigen sie, Mrs. Watson, ich..." Fanny wehrte ab. „Nein, nein, ich wäre am Boden zerstört, wenn mir das passiert wäre. Ich werde ihnen helfen, den oder die Schuldige zu suchen, ich verspreche es."

Elizabeth schüttelte betrübtden Kopf. „Wer wird das wohl freiwillig zugeben. Nein, bitte, machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Es ist nun mal geschehen. Ich werde meine Sachen das nächste Mal einfach besser wegräumen, da kann nichts mehr passieren. Und morgen fange ich gleich ein neues Tuch für Mr. Thornton an."

Fanny drückte ihre Hand. „Das war für John? Oh, Miss Bennet, er hätte sich sehr darüber gefreut." Sie lächelte Elizabeth freundlich an. „Und danke auch dafür, daß sie Emily das Sticken beigebracht haben. Sie hat es mir erzählt."

Elizabeth erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd. „Keine Ursache. Ich fürchte, für ein kleines Mädchen ist hier nicht allzuviel zu tun, und dann auch noch so ganz ohne gleichaltrige Spielgefährten..."

Fanny seufzte. „Meine Mutter gestattet nicht, daß Emily mit den Kindern der Dienstboten spielt. Und dabei ist sie ein so reizendes Kind! Wohlerzogen und lernbegierig. Sie vermißt ihren Vater sehr, wissen sie, und daher ist sie ein wenig verstört. Und dann noch die fremde Umgebung..."

Elizabeth nahm sich vor, sich ein bißchen um das Kind zu kümmern, ihre Stiefmutter schien sie zwar zu mögen, aber die Erziehung nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen. Und dann auch noch der Verlust des Vaters...arme kleine Maus.

Elizabeth nickte teilnahmsvoll. „Es wird sicherlich einen Moment dauern, bis sie sich endgültig hier eingelebt hat."

Fanny seufzte. Sie nahm es ihrem verstorbenen Mann immer noch sehr übel, sie einfach mit dem Kind – das noch nicht einmal ihr eigenes war – alleine zurückgelassen zu haben. Er hatte das Gör nach allen Regeln der Kunst verzogen, ihr die Sterne vom Himmel geholt und über ihre altklugen, bissigen Bemerkungen und ihre heimtückischen Streiche bloß gelacht. Für Fanny war es ganz klar, daß es Emily gewesen war, die Elizabeths Arbeit mutwillig zerstört hatte. Die Kleine konnte ein Engel sein, folgsam und brav, aber sie war davon überzeugt, in dem Kind steckte der leibhaftige Teufel. Die einzige Person, mit der sie ihre Spielchen nicht würde machen können, wäre wahrscheinlich Mrs. Thornton. Und wenn Elizabeth so dumm sein sollte und sich mit dem Kind mehr als nötig abgeben wollte, nur zu! Sie wäre nur allzu froh darum, wenn sie sie öfters einmal von dem kleinen Quälgeist befreien würde!

Fanny Watson überdachte ihre Strategie noch einmal, während sie Miss Bennet tröstete. Sie war von ihrer Mutter selbstverständlich genauestens über ihre zukünftige Schwägerin informiert worden. Mrs. Thornton hatte ihrer Tochter gegenüber keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß sie sich wünschte, Miss Bennet würde lieber heute als morgen wieder verschwinden, da sie ihrer Meinung nach einfach ungeeignet war, Herrin von Milton Manor zu werden. Und natürlich nicht würdig, ihren wundervollen Sohn zu heiraten.

Fanny war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß eine weitere Frau auf dem Anwesen tatsächlich schlecht für ihre eigene Position war, egal ob sie Miss Bennet hieß oder sonstwie. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, zwischen der Frau ihres Bruders und ihrer Mutter zu stehen, diese Konstellation konnte einfach nicht gutgehen. Die zukünftige Mrs. Thornton hätte keinen leichten Stand auf Milton Manor, nicht, solange ihre Mutter hier lebte und sich das Zepter nicht aus der Hand nehmen ließ. Und das würde nie geschehen, Mrs. Thornton würde _immer_ herrschen – sie würde sich von keiner Schwiegertochter der Welt ins zweite Glied zurückstoßen lassen, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Nur Miss Bennet ahnte offenbar nichts davon oder wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Und wenn sie darauf hoffte, daß John ihr zur Seite stehen würde... auch da konnte sie wahrscheinlich lange warten. Nichts war ihrem Bruder mehr verhaßt als Streitereien um Haushaltsfragen und ähnliche "Frauenthemen".

Fanny bedauerte Elizabeth zwar ein wenig, die junge Frau hatte weiß Gott nichts zu lachen, aber im Prinzip stimmte sie ihrer Mutter zu. Es wäre besser für alle, wenn Miss Bennet wieder gehen würde. Auch für John. Er redete sich bloß ein, daß er die Frau liebte, davon war Fanny überzeugt. Trauerte er nicht noch Margaret hinterher? Außerdem sollte er sich – wenn überhaupt – lieber eine Lady aus höheren Kreisen suchen und keine ehemalige Gouvernante ohne Verbindungen, ohne große Einkünfte! Was hatte Miss Bennet schon groß zu bieten! Und wer weiß... sie hatte einige Monate auf Pemberley gelebt bei Johns Freund, einem reichen, alleinstehenden Mann – ob sie wirklich nur auf dessen Kinder aufgepaßt hatte? Von Johns – zugegebenermaßen knappen – Erzählungen wußte sie, daß Mr. Darcy etwa so alt war wie John, sehr reich, aus allerbester Familie, offenbar nicht unattraktiv. Lag es da nicht nahe, daß Miss Bennet in der Abgeschiedenheit Pemberleys auch andere _Dienste_ geleistet hatte als nur Kindermädchen zu sein? Es wäre doch einmal interessant zu erfahren, wie ihre Beziehung zu diesem Mr. Darcy gewesen war. So ein kleines Gespräch von Frau zu Frau... Hier auf Milton Manor war es sowieso sterbenslangweilig, warum nicht ein bißchen Freundschaft schließen mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin – auch wenn ihre Mutter dies nicht billigen würde. Fanny vermißte die Klatsch- und Tratschbesuche ihrer Freundinnen aus Milton und wer weiß, vielleicht würde sie ein paar interessante Dinge erfahren über Miss Bennet... vielleicht genug, um ihren Bruder davon abzuhalten, sie zu heiraten?

„Sagen sie, Miss Bennet, ist es ihnen nicht schwergefallen, Pemberley zu verlassen? Ich habe von John gehört, das Anwesen sei einfach traumhaft. Und er hat immer wieder betont, wie wohlerzogen die beiden Kinder waren."

Elizabeth lächelte wehmütig. Noch nie hatte sie Pemberley und den Darcys so nachgetrauert wie heute. Sie bemühte sich jedoch um eine neutrale Antwort. „Ja, es war natürlich schon nicht einfach für mich. Die Kinder sind mir dort sehr ans Herz gewachsen."

Fanny sah ihre zukünftige Schwägerin lauernd an. „John hat erzählt, die Kinder haben nur noch ihren Vater? War er nicht ein sehr strenger Dienstherr?"

Elizabeths Gesicht leuchtete unbewußt auf, sehr zu Fannys Genugtuung. _Hab ichs mir doch gedacht!_

„Nein, Mr. Darcy war ein sehr guter und großzügiger Arbeitgeber. Ich habe sehr gerne für ihn und seine Familie gearbeitet."

_Großzügig, sieh an!_ dachte Fanny hämisch. _Wie oft hast du dafür die Beine breitmachen müssen?_

„Und doch hat John es geschafft, sie nach Cornwall zu locken!" Fanny beugte sich vertraulich zu Elizabeth hinüber. „Sagen sie, Miss Bennet, ist Mr. Darcy wirklich so attraktiv wie man sagt? John muß man _alles_ aus der Nase ziehen, nie erzählt er einem die wirklich interessanten Dinge!" Sie lachte über ihren kleinen Scherz und sah mit Befriedigung, wie Elizabeth zart errötete.

„Nun ja, man könnte ihn schon als attraktiv bezeichnen, denke ich. Aber mir steht keine Meinung darüber zu, er war mein Arbeitgeber, nicht mein..." Sie schwieg abrupt und errötete noch mehr.

_Nicht dein Liebhaber?_ dachte Fanny spöttisch. _Liebes Kind, wem willst du _das_ weismachen!_

Fanny bohrte noch ein wenig weiter und ließ Elizabeth schließlich vom Haken, zufrieden mit dem, was sie gehört hatte. Als sie auseinandergingen, war sie fest davon überzeugt, daß Miss Bennet die Mätresse ihres Dienstherrn gewesen war und ihm immer noch nachtrauerte. Sie war verärgert. War John also bloß zweite Wahl für sie? Hatte sie seinen Antrag nur angenommen, weil es immer noch ehrenhafter war, die Frau eines weniger reichen Grundbesitzers zu sein als die Mätresse eines reichen? Nein, eine solche Frau hatte ihr Bruder nicht verdient. Fanny stellte sicher, daß Elizabeth in ihren Räumen verschwunden war, dann suchte sie ihre Mutter auf, um mit ihr die Sache ausführlich zu besprechen.

Elizabeth hegte nach ihrer kleinen Plauderei ein wenig die Hoffnung, daß sie mit Fanny vielleicht sogar auf Dauer ganz gut auskommen würde. Die junge Frau schien Verständnis für sie aufzubringen und war einem freundschaftlichen Plausch nicht abgeneigt. Es hatte ihr auch gutgetan, über ihre Zeit auf Pemberley sprechen zu können. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, daß sie sehr geschickt ausgehorcht worden war.

Am nächsten Tag bat ihre neue Freundin sie, ob sie nicht ein wenig auf Emily aufpassen könne – sie müsse mit ihrer Mutter dringende Besorgungen machen und es ginge schneller, wenn sie alleine fahren konnten, ohne dabei auf das Kind achtgeben zu müssen. Elizabeth zeigte ihren guten Willen und stimmte gerne zu. Sobald die Kutsche außer Sicht war, fing Emily an, wie am Spieß zu brüllen.

„Emily, was ist denn?" fragte Elizabeth erschrocken und versuchte, das aufgelöste Kind zu beruhigen. Emily schlug und trat nach ihr und hörte nicht auf zu schreien. Elizabeth war ratlos und als mehrere Versuche, sie ruhig zu bekommen nicht fruchteten, ließ sie sie einfach weiterbrüllen. Irgendwann ging ihr zwangsweise die Luft aus und sie beruhigte sich wieder, sehr zu Elizabeths Erleichterung. Aber es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

„Meine Großmutter hat gesagt, du bist ein Flittchen," sagte Emily aus heiterem Himmel.

Elizabeth sah das Kind entsetzt an. „Was ist ein Flittchen?" fragte Emily.

Was sollte Elizabeth dazu sagen? Sie anlügen? „Eine gehässige Bemerkung für eine Frau."

„Und warum bist du ein Flittchen?"

„Ich bin kein Flittchen."

„Großmutter hat es gesagt."

Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen. Gestern hatte sie den Mund nicht aufbekommen, heute redete sie Unsinn.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang, Emily?"

Das Mädchen zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Wollen wir an den Strand gehen?"

„Von mir aus."

Elizabeth ging nach draußen, um Emilys Mantel zu holen und sie machten sich auf den kurzen Weg zur Küste. Als sie an die Klippen kamen, rannte Emily vorweg und tänzelte gefährlich nahe am Abgrund entlang. Elizabeth rannte ihr nach und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Geh nicht zu nahe an die Kante, es ist zu gefährlich!"

Emily riß sich los. „Du hast mir keine Vorschriften zu machen, du Flittchen!" fauchte sie und machte einen Schritt zurück. Um ein Haar wäre sie ins Leere getreten.

Elizabeths Herz schlug vor Schreck bis zum Hals. Wohlerzogen? Was hatte Fanny da für einen Unsinn erzählt. Sie packte den kleinen Teufel resolut und zog sie mit sich in Sicherheit. „Hör auf mit dem Unsinn, verdammt! Was soll ich deiner Mutter erzählen, wenn du in die Tiefe stürzt?"

„Ist mir egal. Sie wird mich nicht vermissen. Außerdem ist sie nicht meine Mutter."

Elizabeth kniete sich neben das Mädchen. „Natürlich wird sie dich vermissen," sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie konnte mich noch nie leiden und ich sie auch nicht. Können wir jetzt an den Strand gehen?"

Sie machte sich von Elizabeth los und ging in Richtung der steinernen Stufen, die in den Felsen gehauen worden waren und bis zum Strand führten. Elizabeth kam ihr seufzend hinterher. Sollte sie sich jetzt auch noch in die Erziehung Fanny Watsons einmischen? Das Kind war schwierig und todunglücklich. Und irgendwie tat sie ihr leid. Aber ob sie die Nerven dazu hatte, sich auch noch ausführlich mit Emily zu befassen? Ihr eigenes Leben war verfahren genug und sie hatte irgendwie keine Kraft mehr für weitere Auseinandersetzungen.

Der Strandspaziergang war nur von kurzer Dauer, da Emily unbedingt ins Wasser laufen mußte und klatschnaß wurde, als eine erstaunlich große Welle an den Strand brandete und sie mit voller Wucht erwischte. Sie gab Elizabeth die Schuld, heulte vor Zorn und ließ sich schließlich halb nach oben schleppen, halb tragen. Elizabeth wollte sie so schnell wie möglich aus den nassen Kleidern schaffen und brachte sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer, da die Räume von Fanny Watson abgeschlossen waren. Danach orderte sie heißes Wasser für ein Bad, aber wie fast nicht anders zu erwarten, sträubte sich das Kind vehement dagegen.

Das Drama endete damit, daß fast das ganze Wasser auf dem Fußboden landete, Emily halbnackt durchs Haus rannte, wieder wie am Spieß brüllte und Elizabeth wiederholt vor allen Dienstboten als Flittchen bezeichnete. Elizabeth gelang es schließlich, mit Hilfe eines kräftigen Bediensteten, das vollkommen entfesselte Kind einzufangen und auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Sie packte sie in ihr eigenes Bett – Emily war glücklicherweise müde geworden – und las ihr eine Geschichte vor. Als das Mädchen endlich einschlief, seufzte Elizabeth vor Erleichterung. Im Vergleich zu Emily waren die Darcy Zwillinge absolute Heilige!

Aber das war noch nicht alles gewesen, was Elizabeth für heute durchzustehen hatte. Sie vergewisserte sich, daß Emily tief schlummerte und nutzte die Gelegenheit, Mrs. Dixon aufzusuchen. Sie hatte die Idee, für Mr. Thornton ein ganz spezielles „Willkommensessen" zu geben, sobald er aus Milton zurückkäme und wollte die Haushälterin dazu befragen. Mrs. Dixon, erfreut über den Besuch ihrer zukünftigen Herrin, verwickelte sie in ein langes Gespräch und so dauerte es länger alsgedacht, bis Elizabeth zurück in ihr Zimmer kam.

Emily war verschwunden. Sie sah sich überall um, aber von dem Mädchen war nichts zu sehen. Elizabeth wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer gehen und das Haus durchsuchen, als ihr Blick zufällig auf ihre Waschschüssel fiel. Ein Blatt Papier schien darin zu schwimmen, seltsamerweise. Sie trat stirnrunzelnd näher und keuchte bestürzt auf, als sie erkannte, was dort im Wasser lag, auch wenn es kaum noch erkennbar war: Es war das Bild vom Teich mit den Seerosen und der dicken, weißen Ente, das Alexander Darcy für sie gemalt hatte.

* * *

_Puh. Hat Elizabeth nun genug gelitten? Wie lange wird sie diese Familie noch aushalten? Aber sie ist eine starke Frau, sie kann einiges ertragen...oder:-))_

_Aber keine Sorge, es kommt bald zu einer Entscheidung..._


	31. Chapter 30 Part I

_**Hinweis:** Hier das gleiche wie in den beiden vorherigen Kapiteln – es ist länger geworden und ich habe es zweigeteilt. Part I handelt von der Reise nach Rosings mit einem ungeplanten Zwischenstopp – in Part II erfährt William Dinge, die sein bisheriges Leben mal wieder völlig durcheinander bringen – fragt sich nur, wie wird er reagieren? _

**30. Kapitel**

_Drei mehr oder weniger fidele Gentlemen auf dem Weg von Derbyshire nach Kent (Part I) _

In dem Moment, in dem William Darcy in aller Herrgottsfrühe die Kutsche bestieg, die ihn und seine beiden Cousins nach Kent bringen sollte, wünschte er bereits, er hätte sich nie auf diese Reise eingelassen. Andrew und Richard waren so sehr in eine angeregte Diskussion vertieft, daß sie ihren Cousin erst gar nicht bemerkten. William verdrehte die Augen. Es ging – wie konnte es bei diesen beiden Tunichtguten auch anders sein – um die überaus delikaten und exquisiten Verführungskünste einer jungen _Dame_, die offenbar ihnen beiden ihre Gunst gewährte.

William seufzte und die Brüder unterbrachen ihrpikantes Geplänkel, als ihnen bewußt wurde, daß ihr Reisegefährte eingetroffen war. Sie begrüßten ihn laut und überschwenglich und lachten über seine griesgrämige Miene, als er nur einen kurzen Gruß brummte und sich neben Richard niederließ. William Darcy war nicht gerade bekannt dafür, morgens schon der Gesprächigste zu sein und das wußten die beiden nur zu gut, um sich die Gelegenheit entgehen zu lassen, ihn ein wenig damit aufzuziehen.

In der Tat, William schätzte es sehr, morgens seine Ruhe zu haben. Ein herzhaftes Frühstück, einen schönen starken, heißen Kaffee und die Morgenzeitung – das war für ihn der Inbegriff eines gelungenen Starts in den Tag. Und Ruhe. Keine Gespräche. Elizabeth hatte das verstanden – sie war ihm darin sehr ähnlich, bevor sie nicht einen Kaffee morgens bekommen hatte, war mit ihr nichts anzufangen. Das hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, danach wilde Diskussionen anzuzetteln, wenn etwas von ihrer Seite aus zu klären war! Aber im Normalfall war es immer sehr angenehm gewesen, mit ihr zu frühstücken. Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Elizabeth... Der noch halbwegs verschlafene Blick, mit dem sie sich am Frühstückstisch niederließ. Das Aufleuchten in ihren Augen und das dankbare Lächeln, wenn er den Diener entließ und ihr selbst Kaffee einschenkte. Immer so, wie sie es gerne hatte, die Tasse dreiviertelst gefüllt, so daß noch genügend Platz war für die Milch. Das genüßliche Seufzen nach dem ersten, köstlichen Schluck...

William lächelte innerlich und stellte sich die etwas schamlose Frage, wie sie wohl kurz nach dem Aufwachen aussah. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie in seinen Armen erwachte, ihn schläfrig anlächelte, zufrieden und wohlgeborgen ihren warmen, weichen Körper an ihn schmiegte, sich von ihm küssen ließ, seine Zärtlichkeiten erwiderte... William fuhr zusammen und schalt sich einen einfältigen Narren. Elizabeth würde allerhöchstens _John Thornton_ schläfrig anlächeln und das mußte er sich nun wirklich nicht bildlich vorstellen!

Die Contessa hingegen sah er kaum morgens, sie pflegte erst spät aufzustehen und nahm dann im allgemeinen nur ein wenig Toast und Marmelade zu sich. Und Tee. Kaffee verabscheute sie. Tja, und heute morgen hatten ihm seine Kinder schon den letzten Nerv geraubt. Sie hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ebenfalls im Morgengrauen aufzustehen und ihn zu verabschieden. Natürlich fand er das ganz reizend von ihnen, aber sie plapperten ohne Unterlaß, bis er endlich in der Kutsche saß. Und dort empfing ihn gleich das fröhliche Geplauder seiner Cousins, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. _Wie konnte ein normaler Mensch schon so gut gelaunt sein um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit!_

Die beiden Männer hatten bald ein Einsehen mit ihrem wortkargen Cousin und verfielen ebenfalls in Schweigen. Auch sie hatten früh aufstehen müssen und der Mangel an Schlaf forderte bald von allen drei Reisenden seinen Tribut.

So rollten sie ruhig und friedlich in Richtung Kent davon, das Wetter war angenehm zum Reisen, bewölkt, aber trocken.

Selbstverständlich war eine Reise in den Süden Englands nicht an einem Tag zu schaffen, selbst mit schnellen Pferden, gutem Wetter und ordentlichen Straßen nicht. Sie hatten zwei ganze Reisetage nach London eingeplant und wollten am ersten Tag so weit wie möglich kommen. Richard Fitzwilliam hatte im vorhinein angeboten, die notwendige Unterkunft in der Provinz vorab zu ordern – am zweiten Tag würden sie alle in Darcys Stadthaus in London nächtigen, obwohl der Earl of Matlock selbstverständlich ebenfalls über einen zweiten Wohnsitz in der Stadt verfügte. Aber so war es für alle einfacher. Die Fitzwilliam-Brüder hatten ihrem Cousin nach langer Diskussion die Zustimmung abgerungen, einen kleinen, zweitägigen Aufenthalt in London einzulegen, bevor sie sich auf den letzten, kurzen Weg nach Kent aufmachten.

William hatte am Ende resigniert zugestimmt. Er wußte natürlich nur zu genau, welche unmoralischen Absichten die beiden fidelen Lebemänner verfolgten! Da er nicht auf ihre Gesellschaft angewiesen war und dazu noch auf seinem eigenen Grund und Boden wohnen würde, konnte es ihm gleichgültig sein, was die beiden des nachts trieben, solange er nicht dazu gezwungen war, daran teilzunehmen.

Also war es abgemacht und William durfte sich die restliche Fahrt über anhören, welche mondänen Etablissements die Herren in der großen, sündigen Stadt aufzusuchen gedachten und bei welcher der ihnen als besonders _kunstfertig_ bekannten Damen sie nach langer Abstinenz wieder einmal vorstellig werden wollten. Selbstverständlich kannten die beiden nur die allerersten Adressen – man hatte trotz aller Sündhaftigkeit natürlich einen gewissen Anspruch. William konnte über das lüsterne Verhalten seiner Cousins bloß verständnislos den Kopf schütteln, was Andrew sehr amüsierte.

„Du bist in der Tat ein alter Trauerkloß, Darcy!" rief er und lachte. „Wahrscheinlich würde es dir mal ganz guttun, ein bißchen Spaß zu haben. Wie lange lebst du schon als Mönch vor dich hin, hm? Hast du vielleicht gar ein Gelübde abgelegt?" Er konnte es nicht lassen, seinen Cousin ein wenig zu ärgern, auch wenn er wohlweislich darauf verzichtete, Miss Bennet ins Spiel zu bringen, so sehr es ihm auch in den Fingern juckte. Er war davon überzeugt, daß sein Cousin der jungen Dame nicht ganz gleichgültig gegenüberstand.

„Auf diese Art Spaß kann ich gut verzichten, Fitzwilliam," entgegnete William steif. Andrew schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie lang bist du nun schon verwitwet, Darce? Ganz ernsthafte Frage: Hattest du nie den Wunsch gehabt, dir wieder eine Frau zu suchen? Natürlich hast du keine Veranlassung dazu, schließlich hast du einen legitimen Erben, aber trotzdem..." er schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, „so ganz ohne einen warmen, weichen Körper, der einen nachts warmhält und das über einen so langen Zeitraum... du bist in der Tat ein Heiliger, lieber Cousin."

William zog es vor zu schweigen und ließ seine Cousins, nachdem sie ihn noch ein wenig mit seinem selbstgewählten Zölibat aufgezogen hatten, weiter von den aufregendsten Lustbarkeiten schwärmen, die in London ihrer harrten.

Sie näherten sich langsam ihrem ersten Etappenziel, einem Gasthof, den sie auf dieser Reise oft frequentierten, als Richard Fitzwilliam plötzlich mitten im Satz innehielt und erblaßte. „Verflixt und zugenäht!" fluchte er laut und hatte damit sofort die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitreisenden, die ihn erwartungsvoll und leicht besorgt anschauten. Richard grinste verlegen. „Nun...wahrscheinlich werdet ihr gleich sehr wütend auf mich sein... ich muß euch gestehen, ich habe vergessen, mich um die Übernachtung im „White Swan" zu kümmern."

Die beiden Männer starrten ihn ungläubig an. Sie wußten alle nur zu gut, wie schwierig es zu dieser Jahreszeit war, eine geeignete – sprich komfortable und halbwegs anständige – Unterkunft in der Provinz zu finden. Viele Herbergen entsprachen bei weitem nicht ihren Ansprüchen, dazu kam, daß ansprechende Häuser rar gesäten waren in diesem etwas einsamen Landstrich. Der „White Swan" war bislang meist ihre erste Station auf dem Weg in den Süden gewesen, und so gut kannten sie sich in der Gegend nicht aus. Und zu allem Überfluß setzte bereits die Abenddämmerung ein.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Richard!" fauchte sein Bruder. „Unzuverlässig wie nur was! Hast wohl den Kopf schon voll gehabt mit..."

„Hört auf, euch zu streiten," mischte sich William ein und warf Richard einen ungnädigen Blick zu. „Davon bekommen wir auch keine Zimmer heute nacht. Laßt uns lieber überlegen, was wir machen wollen. Ich habe keine große Lust, die Nacht auf der Straße zu verbringen. Und wir sollten bald eine Entscheidung treffen, es wird dunkel."

Die beiden mußten ihrem Cousin zustimmen. Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig noch ein bißchen an, dann überlegten sie angestrengt, wie sie am besten vorgehen sollten.

„Wir sollten trotzdem zum „White Swan" fahren und versuchen, Unterkunft dort zu bekommen. Es ist ja nicht gesagt, daß sie ausgebucht sind," schlug William vernünftigerweise vor. „Und wenn sie nichts mehr frei haben, können sie vielleicht eine Empfehlung aussprechen."

Der Vorschlag wurde aus Mangel an besseren Ideen angenommen und so traf die kleine Reisegruppe eine Stunde später an der Herberge ein. Aber sie wurden enttäuscht. Der „White Swan" platze in dieser Nacht aus allen Nähten, beschied ihnen der Wirt bedauernd, noch nicht einmal ein Platz in den Ställen sei noch zu haben. Eine Empfehlung konnte er auch nicht geben, denn soweit er wußte, waren viele Gasthöfe in der näheren Umgebung aufgrund der Osterfeiertage und der Nähe zu einer berühmten Kathedrale ausgebucht.

Die Männer zogen sich in ihre Kutsche zurück und William mußte die Brüder zunächst mit Mühe daran hindern, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu prügeln, weil Andrew unglaublich wütend auf Richard war. Er warf ihm noch ein paar wenig schmeichelhafte „Kosenamen" an den Kopf, dann ließ er sich endlich dazu bewegen, in die Kutsche zu steigen.

Sie kamen schließlich überein, einfach der Straße weiter zum nächsten Ort zu folgen und dort ihr Glück zu versuchen.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie nach über einer Stunde endlich in einem kleinen Dorf ankamen. Dorf war fast schon zuviel gesagt, es handelte sich vielmehr um eine kleine Ansiedlung mit einigen Gehöften, aber zumindest gab es ein Wirtshaus. Es trug den Namen „The naked Monk" und das Schild zeigte einen entsprechenden Mönch, der ihnen das blanke Hinterteil zuwandte, was den drei müden Reisenden ein etwas angewidertes Stirnrunzeln entlockte. William ließ die Kutsche trotzdem anhalten und man beäugte das Etablissement skeptisch aus den Kutschfenstern heraus. Sehr einladend sah das Gemäuer nicht gerade aus. Die Läden hingen teilweise schief in den Angeln, ein neuer Anstrich hätte Wunder gewirkt. Aber fröhliche Musik und Stimmengewirr drangen aus der Gaststube – es schien Hochbetrieb zu herrschen.

Die Brüder sahen sich zweifelnd an, aber William zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können hier unser Glück versuchen oder noch weiterfahren, ohne zu wissen, wo wir landen werden. Ich bin dafür, erst hier zu fragen. Für die paar Stunden sollte es ausreichen." Seine Cousins stimmten schließlich zu und sie betraten etwas zögerlich die proppenvolle Gaststube.

Die Gespräche verstummten für einen Moment, als die drei vornehm gekleideten Männer eintraten, sie wurden neugierig beäugt, aber das Interesse war nur von kurzer Dauer und man wandte sich wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zu. Drei Zimmer zu bekommen war natürlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber der Wirt konnte ihnen immerhin eine winzige Kammer anbieten, die sie sich teilen konnten. Sie überlegten nicht lange und nahmen an.

Die Kammer enthielt ein etwas breiteres Bett, in dem zwei Personen geradeso liegen konnten, und da man ein weiteres „Behelfsbett" hineinstellen mußte, war nicht mehr der geringste Raum vorhanden, um sich auch nur halbwegs drehen zu können. Für eine Nacht ausreichend, wenn auch überaus unkomfortabel.

Da alle drei Männer Hunger hatten, man auf dem Zimmer aber nicht essen konnte, mußten sie sich wohl oder übel in die volle Gaststube setzen. Es gab als Essen nur Eintopf, was ihren verwöhnten Gaumen entschieden widersprach, obwohl er von erstaunlich anständiger Qualität war. Das starke, selbstgebraute Bier war überaus süffig und fand schon weitaus größeren Zuspruch.

Die drei vornehmen, ach so weltgewandten Herren unterschätzten die benebelnde Wirkung des ungewohnten Gerstensaftes vollkommen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit zechten sie fröhlich mit den Einheimischen – auch der sonst so besonnene und beherrschte William Darcy war in fast ausgelassener Stimmung. So würde sich mancher ihrer Bekannten oder Verwandten verwundert die Augen gerieben haben, hätte er die drei so gesehen. Keiner von ihnen wehrte sich ernsthaft gegen die Aufmerksamkeiten, die von einigen jungen, drallen Mädchen ausgingen, die sich den jungen, durchweg ansehnlichen (und höchstwahrscheinlich wohlhabenden) Männern ungeniert präsentierten und nicht davor zurückschreckten, Küsse zu verteilen oder sich auf dem ein oder anderen Schoß niederzulassen.

William, bereits ziemlich angeheitert, fand das kleine, braungelockte Schankmädchen, das auf seinem Schoß saß und ihm die Arme um den Hals legte zwar reizend – sie erinnerte ihn fatal an Elizabeth (vom Aussehen her, nicht vom Verhalten!) – aber er war nicht so betrunken, daß er dem Beispiel seines Cousins Andrew gefolgt wäre, der „seinem" Mädchen zu vorgerückter Stunde zur Tür hinaus in den Flur folgte – in eindeutiger Absicht. Er und Richard waren irgendwann so müde, daß sie sich in die kleine Kammer zurückzogen, sofort einschliefen und zehn Minuten später unsanft von Andrew geweckt wurden, der sich nicht gerade die Mühe machte, leise seine Bettstatt aufzusuchen und ihnen zu allem Überfluß noch ausführlich, undeutlich und sehr betrunken von seiner süßen „Eroberung" berichten mußte. William versuchte, so gut es ging wegzuhören und fragte sich noch, bevor er wieder einschlief, wie sein Cousin in diesem Zustand noch zu solchen _Leistungen_ imstande war.

Andrew Fitzwilliam am nächsten Morgen wachzubekommen war dagegen schlichtweg unmöglich. Er hatte seinen beiden Reisekameraden – obwohl diese auch alles andere als nüchtern gewesen waren – eine schlaflose Nacht beschert. Nicht nur, daß er ganze Wälder abgesägt hatte mit seiner Schnarcherei, er mußte – so erschien es William zumindest – alle halbe Stunde einem menschlichen Bedürfnis nachgehen und riß dabei beide Männer regelmäßig aus dem sowieso schon unruhigen Schlaf.

Entsprechend mitgenommen sahen die drei Gentlemen später auch aus, als sie endlich in ihrer Kutsche saßen und in Richtung London davonfuhren. Gesprochen wurde lange Zeit überhaupt nichts. Andrew Fitzwilliam hatte es am schlimmsten von ihnen allen erwischt. Sie waren gezwungen, alle paar Meilen am Straßenrand anzuhalten, damit sich der zukünftige Earl – jetzt weniger souverän – vom Inhalt seines Magens trennen konnte, ohne seine Mitreisenden dabei akut zu gefährden.

William und Richard fühlten sich auch nicht gerade besonders wohl, aber zumindest beschränkte sich ihr Leid auf hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. William Darcy war noch nie so froh in seinem Leben gewesen, sein Stadthaus in London zu sehen.

Noch glücklicher war er darüber, daß er die nächsten zwei Tage von der Anwesenheit seiner Cousins mehr oder weniger befreit war. Die beiden schliefen zunächst nach ihrer Ankunft in London ihren restlichen Rausch aus, um sich gegen Abend wie vorgesehen ins sündige Getümmel der großen Stadt zu stürzen. William genoß zwei ruhige, ereignislose Tage in seinem Stadthaus, stellte sicher, daß keiner seiner Bekannten oder Freunde erfuhr, daß er sich in der Stadt aufhielt und blieb während der ganzen Zeit herrlich ungestört. Er ahnte es jetzt noch nicht, aber die vor ihm liegenden Tage auf Rosings würden noch genügend Aufregung bringen.


	32. Chapter 30 Part II

**30. Kapitel **

_Drei mehr oder weniger fidele Gentlemen auf dem Weg von Derbyshire nach Kent (Part II) – William erfährt Neuigkeiten _

Den Fitzwilliam-Brüdern fiel der Abschied von London erwartungsgemäß ziemlich schwer und William konnte nur stumm den Kopf schütteln, als die beiden mit blassen Nasen und außergewöhnlich schweigsam die Kutsche bestiegen, die sie nun endgültig nach Kent bringen sollte. Man ahnte, daß die vornehmen Herren Fitzwilliam bisher nicht viel Verantwortung in ihrem jungen Leben hatten übernehmen müssen – so sorglos, wie sie in den Tag hineinlebten. Und die Aussicht, längere Zeit bei ihrer gestrengen Tante auf Rosings verbringen zu müssen, trug nicht gerade zur Verbesserung ihrer verkaterten Stimmung bei. William kam sich im Vergleich zu seinen Cousins uralt vor und er war noch mehr entschlossen als vorher, zu einer Lösung seines delikaten Problems zu kommen.

Die Fahrt nach Rosings war nur kurz und verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Keiner der drei jungen Männer hatte so richtig Lust, ihre Tante zu besuchen, aber es war eine Verpflichtung, der sie einmal im Jahr nachkommen mußten. Die beiden Fitzwilliams zumindest, Darcy war sein eigener Herr und hatte keine Mutter im Genick sitzen, die ihn dazu nötigte, obwohl sich seine Tante nicht im geringsten scheute, ihn auf seine Pflichten der Familie gegenüber aufmerksam zu machen, so sie es denn als erforderlich ansah. Im allgemeinen war William Darcy schon sehr pflichtbewußt und das wußte auch Lady Matlock. Aber Lady Catherine war ein komplett anderes Thema.

Ein kollektiver Seufzer erfüllte die Kutsche, als das stolze Anwesen der de Bourghs schließlich in Sicht kam. William war schon seit längerem nicht mehr hiergewesen, hauptsächlich wegen seiner Kinder. Er traute seiner Tante nicht über den Weg. Insgeheim war er davon überzeugt, daß sie immer noch danach trachtete, die Erziehungsgewalt über sie zu erlangen, aber das würde er niemals zulassen. Man konnte ihm alles wegnehmen, es wäre ihm vollkommen egal gewesen, aber nicht seine Kinder. Schlimm genug, daß er sie nicht hatte mitnehmen können. Er vermißte sie.

Die Kutsche kam zum Stillstand und zögernd und unterdrückt seufzend stiegen die Männer aus. Bedienstete kamen sofort herbeigeeilt, die sich um das Gepäck kümmerten und den drei Cousins blieb nun nichts weiter zu tun, als sich in die Höhle der Löwin zu wagen und ihre Tante zu begrüßen.

Lady Catherine saß wie eine Königin auf ihrem thronähnlichen Sitz in ihrem Empfangssalon und hielt hof. An ihrer Seite war eine ältere Dame platziert, offenbar ihre Gesellschafterin. Seit dem unrühmlichen Tod ihrer Tochter (der auf Rosings niemals erwähnt wurde) und dem Hinscheiden ihres Pastors, Mr. Collins, hatte sie nicht mehr allzuviel Ablenkung. Nur zu gerne hätte sie die Darcy-Kinder unter ihre Fuchtel bekommen, aber ihr Anwalt sah keinerlei Handhabe, die beiden ihrem Vater zu entreißen. Es war ein Glück für William, daß die gute Lady bisher keinerlei Wind davon bekommen hatte, daß die Contessa auf Pemberley lebte.

So war es auch William, den die ehrfurchterregende Lady sofort in Beschlag nahm und mit Vorwürfen und Forderungen überhäufte. „Darcy, hast du die Kinder mitgebracht? Ich sehe sie nirgends!"

William bemühte sich, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Die Kinder sind auf Pemberley geblieben, Madam. Ich wollte ihnen die lange Reise nicht zumuten."

„Papperlapap!" erwiderte die Dame verärgert. „Reisen ist für Kinder das größte aller Abenteuer. Ich bestehe darauf, daß du sie über den Sommer hierherschickst, Darcy!"

_Nur über meine Leiche!_ dachte William boshaft und zog es vor, dazu zu schweigen und es seinen Cousins zu überlassen, Lady Catherine zu beschwichtigen. Normalerweise genügte es voll und ganz, die Dame reden zu lassen, sie erwartete keine Antwort, ihr waren ihre Zuhörer genug. So auch heute. Eine Stunde lang lauschten sie ihrem Monolog, warfen ab und zu ein „tatsächlich?" oder ein „in der Tat" ein, schüttelten den Kopf an passender Stelle oder nickten entsprechend.

Danach waren sie fürs erste entlassen, da das viele Plaudern Lady Catherine ermüdet hatte und sie sich in ihre Privatquartiere zurückzuziehen wünschte. Während die Fitzwilliam-Brüder – wie überraschend – ein Nickerchen machten, stand William mehr der Sinn nach einem kleinen Spaziergang. Er war in London nicht aus dem Haus gekommen und die ganze bisherige Reise war anstrengend genug gewesen. Da das Wetter angenehm war, machte er sich gleich auf den Weg.

Er kam jedoch nicht allzu weit. Gerade hatte er das Haus verlassen, als die langjährige Haushälterin seiner Tante, Mrs. Jacobs, von einer Besorgung zurückkam. „Mr. Darcy, Sir!" begrüßte sie ihn erfreut. Sie kannte den Neffen ihrer Dienstherrin schon lange Jahre und hatte den stillen, etwas ernsten jungen Mann schon immer ins Herz geschlossen.

„Mrs. Jacobs!" grüßte William höflich zurück und verbeugte sich leicht. „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Danke, danke, ich habe keinen Grund zu klagen!" lachte die ältere Dame und warf ihm einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Sir, ich will sie nicht von ihren Pflichten abhalten, aber..." sie neigte sich vertraulich ein Stück in seine Richtung und flüsterte: „Ich habe heute morgen Rosinenbrötchen gebacken und der Kaffee ist ebenfalls frisch gebrüht..." Auf Williams Gesicht breitete sich ein erfreutes Lächeln aus. Gute alte Mrs. Jacobs, sie erinnerte sich an alles, sogar an seine kleinen Leidenschaften...

William beschloß, daß sein Spaziergang gut und gerne noch ein wenig würde warten können und er stattdessen eines der berühmten Gebäckstücke der Haushälterin und einen schönen, frischen Kaffee genießen konnte. Lady Catherine beschäftigte schon seit längerem keinen eigenen Koch mehr und so hatte Mrs. Jacobs diese Arbeit mitübernommen. Und es stellte sich heraus, daß Mrs. Jacobs nicht nur Leckereien für William hatte, sondern auch einem kleinen Schwatz nicht abgeneigt war und mit interessanten Neuigkeiten für William aufwarten konnte. Neuigkeiten, die die Contessa betrafen und im Endeffekt auch ihn.

„Ach, es ist so schön, endlich mal wieder Besuch auf Rosings zu haben!" seufzte die Haushälterin und packte William drei köstlich duftende Rosinenbrötchen auf einen Teller. Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. „Normalerweise sind wir fast immer unter uns hier, Mrs. Jenkinson, die Gesellschafterin Lady Catherines und höchstens noch Mrs. Collins, die junge Witwe des Pfarrers, die ab und an vorbeischaut. Und natürlich der Rest der Dienerschaft."

William, der gerade mit großem Genuß in sein erstes Brötchen gebissen hatte, schaute überrascht auf. „Mrs. Collins? Witwe des Pfarrers?"

"Oh ja, stellen sie sich vor, der alte Schwerenöter hat vor wenigen Jahren erst seine junge Haushälterin geheiratet! Hat ganz schön viel Staub aufgewirbelt, das kann ich ihnen sagen!" Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schob William ein weiteres Brötchen zu. „Aber sie war offensichtlich zu...wie soll ich sagen..._aufregend_ für ihn? Er hat nicht viel von seiner zweiten Ehe gehabt, der Ärmste." Sie lachte. William runzelte die Stirn. Das war in der Tat interessant. Alicia hatte nie etwas von einer zweiten Mrs. Collins erwähnt. Wußte sie nichts davon? Das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Oder hatte sie keinerlei Kontakt zu ihrem Vater gehabt, als sie in Italien war?

„Ja, und seine einzige Tochter hat er gleich nach seiner Eheschließung enterbt, man stelle sich das vor!" Ihre Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. „Es gehen die Gerüchte um, daß Alicia Collins auf dem Kontinent ein zu wildes Leben geführt hat und sie deshalb aus seinem Testament gestrichen wurde! Alles, was er zu vererben hatte, hat seine junge Witwe bekommen. Was nicht besonders viel war, aber immerhin. Alicia ging wohl leer aus."

William war zu geschockt von den ganzen Neuigkeiten um darüber nachzudenken, daß es recht impertinent von einer Hausangestellten war, solche Indiskretionen ihm gegenüber zu verbreiten. Alicia? Enterbt, weil sie ein _wildes_ _Leben_ geführt hatte? Er mußte es genauer wissen. Schließlich stand er kurz davor, dieser Frau einen Heiratsantrag zu machen!

„Was meinen sie mit „zu wildes Leben", Mrs. Jacobs?" fragte er mit rauher Stimme und fürchtete die Antwort. Das Rosinenbrötchen war erst einmal vergessen. Die Haushälterin sah ihn verwundert an. Was für eine Frage! „Nun ja, so genau weiß es niemand, aber offenbar hat sie dort unten das Leben einer Kurtisane geführt, nachdem ihr Mann gestorben war. Er war um einiges älter, wissen sie?"

William starrte sie entsetzt an. Eine _Kurtisane_? Eine Frau, die sich Männern verkaufte? Das war nicht möglich, das mußte ganz einfach ein Irrtum sein! Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, schließlich wollte er keinen Argwohn erwecken. Glücklicherweise wußte hier niemand, wen er auf Pemberley zu Gast hatte.

„Wie gesagt, es sind Gerüchte, Sir. Sie tauchte vor wenigen Monaten plötzlich und überraschend in Hunsford auf, zumindest hat mir das Mrs. Collins erzählt. Ich selbst habe sie nicht gesehen. Sie wußte, daß ihr Vater gestorben war, von wem auch immer, und kam, um ihr Erbe einzufordern. Mrs. Collins hat ihr das Testament gezeigt und Miss Alicia ist unverrichteterdinge wieder gegangen. Keiner weiß, wohin."

_Ich könnte es euch genau sagen,_ dachte William sarkastisch, aber er schwieg natürlich. Er hatte nie danach gefragt, ob Alicia vorher auf Rosings gewesen war, bevor sie nach Pemberley kam. Sie hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, ihr Mann wäre vor kurzem gestorben und das sei der Grund, warum sie nach England zurückgekehrt war. Aber wie konnte sie eine Kurtisane sein, obwohl sie verheiratet war? Nein, irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Er überlegte, ob er dieser Mrs. Collins nicht einmal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten sollte.

Aber dazu hatte er fürs erste keine Gelegenheit. Lady Catherine spannte ihre Neffen gnadenlos ein, froh über die Abwechslung, die ihr Besuch auf Rosings bedeutete. William gelang es einmal, das Thema unverfänglich auf den verstorbenen Pfarrer zu bringen, aber er erfuhr bloß das, was Mrs. Jacobs schon erzählt hatte.

„Wie lange ist Miss Alicia schon verwitwet, Tante?" fragte er, denn diese Frage hatte ihm bisher noch niemand beantworten können und sie beschäftigte ihn. „Du fragst seltsame Sachen, Neffe," brummte Lady Catherine. „Ich hatte zu dieser liederlichen Person natürlich keinen Kontakt, aber laß mich überlegen…" Lady Catherine dachte angestrengt nach. „Vor acht oder neun Jahren ging sie nach Italien, heiratete auf meine Vermittlung hin diesen Conte del…ach, ich weiß nicht mehr, wie der Mann hieß. Er war um so vieles älter als sie und wenn die Ehe ein Jahr lang dauerte, war es lange. Sie ist offenbar vor einiger Zeit bei Mrs. Collins vorstellig geworden, nachdem ihr Vater gestorben war, und wollte ihr Erbe antreten. Nicht, daß Collins viel zu vererben hatte! Aber es gab nichts zu holen, ihr Vater hat sie vorher enterbt. Warum fragst du, Darcy?"

William war bleich geworden bei den Worten seiner Tante und hatte ihre letzten Worte gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Zwei Sätze waren ihm regelrecht in den Magen gefahren: „heiratete auf meine Vermittlung hin" und „wenn die Ehe ein Jahr lang dauerte, war es lange". Lady Catherine war dafür verantwortlich, daß er Alicia damals, nach seiner Abreise, nicht wiedergesehen hatte? _Sie_ hatte seine Verlobte in eine lieblose Ehe auf den Kontinent geschickt? Und Alicia war bloß ein Jahr verheiratet gewesen? Wenn sie erst vor kurzem wieder nach England gekommen war, was hatte sie dann sieben Jahre lang in Italien gemacht? Oder wo hatte sie sich aufgehalten? William war so verwirrt, er mußte unbedingt einen klaren Kopf bekommen, er mußte ein bißchen spazierengehen. Ohne sich um die verständnislose Reaktion Lady Catherines oder seine Cousins zu kümmern, verließ er den Salon.

Aber die Überraschungen und Neuigkeiten hatten für ihn lange noch kein Ende an diesem Tag. William machte einen Spaziergang zu einem der kleinen Teiche und dachte nach. Die Tatsache, daß seine eigene Tante die Finger mit im Spiel gehabt hatte bei Alicias Verschwinden damals tat weh, aber das war nicht mehr zu ändern. Er mußte nun vielmehr herausfinden, was an den Gerüchten um die Contessa dran war. War seine ehemalige Verlobte tatsächlich eine Kurtisane in Italien gewesen? Er brauchte Gewißheit. Er mußte Alicia selbst fragen und konnte bloß hoffen, daß sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

William kehrte um und lief langsam zum Haus zurück. Seine Cousins davon zu überzeugen, ihren Aufenthalt hier zu verkürzen war kein Auftrag, natürlich würden sie sofort zustimmen. Sie würden noch einen oder zwei Tage höflicherweise bleiben, aber dann auf schnellstem Weg in den Norden reisen. Auf alle Fälle wollte er auch noch mit Mrs. Collins sprechen, sie war offenbar die einzige, die näheren Kontakt mit der Contessa gehabt hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm noch wichtige Informationen liefern.

William war zufrieden mit dem Verlauf seines Besuchs hier, auch wenn die Neuigkeiten niederschmetternd waren. Oder sein konnten, schließlich war Alicia das Zünglein an der Waage und er hatte ihre Version der Geschichte noch nicht gehört. Er beschloß, eine kurze Nachricht an Mrs. Reynolds zu verfassen und sie von ihrer vorzeitigen Rückkehr in Kenntnis zu setzen. Es war an der Zeit, eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen, was Alicia anging.

Aber William Darcy würde seine Heimat so bald nicht wiedersehen. Erleichtert darüber, nun einen konkreten Plan zu haben, der ihn bei seiner Entscheidungsfindung helfen würde, strebte er entschlossen seinem Zimmer zu. Es gab viel zu tun.

William fuhr zurück, als er die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen öffnete. Eine Welle stickiger Luft schlug ihm entgegen und er eilte kopfschüttelnd zum Fenster, um ein wenig durchzulüften. Seine Tante war nicht davon abzubringen, daß Fensteröffnen schädlich für die Gesundheit war und hatte alle Bediensteten angewiesen, sämtliche Türen und Fenster stets fest geschlossen zu halten. William hatte, wie er es in den warmen Monaten gewohnt war, bei offenem Fenster geschlafen und heute morgen nach dem Aufstehen das Fenster skandalöserweise offengelassen, aber ein pflichtbewußter Bediensteter hatte es prompt wieder geschlossen.

William nahm an dem alten Sekretär Platz, der gleich am Fenster stand und genoß den frischen Windhauch, der von draußen hereinkam. Er hatte gerade ein Blatt Papier zur Hand genommen, als er die fröhliche Stimme Mrs. Jacobs direkt unter seinem Fenster hörte.

„Mrs. Collins! Ich habe sie ja schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen! Wie geht es ihnen, meine Liebe? Ich habe frischen Apfelkuchen gemacht, kann ich sie ein bißchen verführen?" Die Frauen lachten und auch William mußte lächeln. Mrs. Jacobs hatte _immer_ eine frische Leckerei parat!

Er rückte bei dem Namen „Mrs. Collins" neugierig ein Stück näher ans Fenster heran und spähte vorsichtig hinaus, aber er konnte nichts sehen von hier aus. Die beiden standen anscheinend direkt unter ihm. Mrs. Collins bestätigte, daß es ihr gut ging und die Frauen tauschten ein paar Höflichkeitsfloskeln aus.

Offenbar hatte die junge Witwe das Angebot zum Apfelkuchen essen abgelehnt, denn sie blieben weiter unter dem Fenster stehen und plauderten. Was sie allerdings als nächstes erzählte, ließ William das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Mrs. Jacobs, stellen sie sich vor, ich habe seit langer Zeit mal wieder einen Brief von meiner Freundin aus Cornwall bekommen! Endlich! Und wissen sie was, sie hat die böse Vermutung geäußert, daß man ihre Korrespondenz kontrolliert und teilweise vernichtet! Sie sagt, so viele Briefe von ihr würden verschwinden. Diesen letzten jetzt hat sie über den Stallmeister nach draußen schmuggeln müssen." Mrs. Collins machte eine Pause und seufzte. „Oh Mrs. Jacobs, die arme Elizabeth ist dort todunglücklich. Wenn ich nur wüßte, wie ich ihr helfen könnte! Und jetzt ist ihr Verlobter schon so lange verreist und sie ist ganz alleine im Haus mit ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter, deren Tochter und deren Stieftochter, die ihr Leben in eine wahre Hölle verwandeln!"

Die Haushälterin war schockiert und stellte Mrs. Collins weitere Fragen, während William einen Stock über ihnen entsetzt alles mitanhörte. Cornwall? Elizabeth? Verlobter? Schwiegermutter? Konnte es ein grausamer Zufall sein? War es tatsächlich _seine_ Lizzy, von der Mrs. Collins gesprochen hatte? Eine Minute später hatte er die schockierende Gewißheit. „Sie schreibt, daß sie es zutiefst bereut, ihre Stellung als Gouvernante in Derbyshire aufgegeben zu haben. Ihr Verlobter scheint zwar ein guter Mann zu sein, aber er hat kaum Zeit für sie und sie leidet Höllenqualen in der Fremde. Wie kann ich ihr bloß helfen, Mrs. Jacobs?"

William bekam die Antwort der Haushälterin nicht mehr mit. Er war aufgesprungen, hatte seine Jacke übergezogen und stürzte nach unten. Er mußte mit Mrs. Collins sprechen. Sofort. Wenn es tatsächlich um Lizzy ging, mußte umgehend gehandelt werden. Er würde es nicht zulassen, daß die Thorntons ihr das Leben zur Hölle machten!

Mrs. Jacobs war erfreut, Lady Catherines Neffen zu sehen – er war wie immer ein willkommenes Opfer für ihre frischgebackenen Leckereien – aber sein angespannter Gesichtsausdruck verwirrte sie. Noch mehr verwirrte sie, daß er bei ihnen stehenblieb und die Bekanntschaft Mrs. Collins zu machen wünschte. Mrs. Jacobs kam diesem Wunsch nichtsdestotrotz umgehend nach.

William verschwendete keine Zeit mit Höflichkeiten und kam sofort zur Sache. „Mrs. Collins, entschuldigen sie, wenn ich sie so überfalle. Ich habe hier oben im ersten Stock meine Räumlichkeiten und konnte nicht umhin, ihr Gespräch mitanzuhören. Sie erwähnten eine Freundin mit Namen Elizabeth in Cornwall. Bitte sagen sie mir, Mrs. Collins, handelt es sich dabei um Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

Charlotte Collins schaute den großen, respekteinflößenden Gentleman erstaunt an, der seine innere Erregung kaum zügeln konnte. Irgendwie kam ihr der Name bekannt vor, und da sie nicht gleich antwortete, fuhr William ungeduldig fort. „Mrs. Collins, bitte, ich muß es wissen. Miss Bennet war bis vor wenigen Monaten noch Gouvernante bei meiner Familie auf Pemberley, sie hat dort Mr. Thornton kennengelernt und sich mit ihm verlobt. Seit einiger Zeit lebt sie mit ihm in Cornwall. Bitte sagen sie mir, ob sie diese Miss Elizabeth meinten!"

Charlotte machte große Augen. Natürlich! Darcy, William Darcy aus Derbyshire, Elizabeths Arbeitgeber. Sie nickte langsam. „Ja, Mr. Darcy, das ist Elizabeth. Aus Longbourn, Hertfordshire." William schloß die Augen. Sehr viel mehr Beweise bedurfte es wohl nicht.

Mrs. Jacobs hatte dem Wortwechsel irritiert gelauscht und versuchte, das Gehörte für sich zu sortieren. Die Freundin von Mrs. Collins war das ehemalige Kindermädchen Mr. Darcys? Und diese bemitleidenswerte Person steckte in Schwierigkeiten? Mrs. Jacobs machte einen vernünftigen Vorschlag. „Wieso kommen sie nicht beide mit hinein, essen ein Stückchen Apfelkuchen und besprechen die ganze Sache in Ruhe?"

* * *

_Tut mir leid, die arme Lizzy muß im nächsten Kapitel erst noch ein bißchen weiter leiden – aber: Help is on its way! _


	33. Chapter 31

**31. Kapitel **

_Rosings, Kent – Milton Manor, Cornwall – Elizabeth leidet weiter, William Darcy schmiedet einen Plan und Mr. Thornton kehrt zurück nach Cornwall _

Mrs. Thornton glaubte Elizabeth natürlich kein Wort. „Miss Bennet, warum sollte Emily so etwas tun? Das Bild wird von der Wand gefallen sein oder der Wind hat es in die Waschschüssel geweht. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es sogar selbst in die Schüssel geworfen. Ich verbiete ihnen, meiner Enkeltochter so etwas ungeheuerliches zu unterstellen."

Elizabeth schüttelte bloß ungläubig den Kopf. _Meine Enkeltochter?_ Seit wann war Emily _ihre_ Enkeltochter? Sie schenkte dem Mädchen so gut wie keine Beachtung, kümmerte sich nicht weiter um sie, aber plötzlich hieß es _meine Enkeltochter!_ Das mußte man nicht verstehen.

„Und außerdem wünsche ich, daß sie in Zukunft besser auf das Kind aufpassen. Sie können sie doch nicht einfach so ins Meer rennen lassen! Wie können sie bloß so unachtsam sein! Man kann wirklich nur hoffen, daß sie niemals eigene Kinder in die Welt setzen, es wäre wirklich für alle Beteiligten das beste. Aber so empfindlich und kränklich wie sie sind, wird daraus sowieso nichts." Sie seufzte tief. „Mein armer Sohn, womit er hat das verdient. Aber er ist nun mal auch nur ein Mann, eben anfällig für die Verführungskünste von _gewissen Damen_."

Elizabeth schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sie hatte längst keine Kraft mehr zum Streiten. Aber Mrs. Thornton war noch nicht fertig. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich – sollte das überhaupt möglich sein. „Und glauben sie bloß nicht, ich wüßte nicht genau, was für eine verdorbene Person sie sind, Miss Bennet! Daß sie dem Stallmeister nachsteigen zum Beispiel! Und das hinter dem Rücken seiner ahnungslosen Frau." Elizabeth konnte sie nur sprachlos anstarren. Mrs. Thornton faßte ihren Blick als Schuldeingeständnis auf und lächelte böse. „Ja, da staunen sie. Ich bin über alles genauestens informiert, meine Liebe, und ich weiß auch, daß sie ihrem ehemaligen Arbeitgeber hinterherweinen. Geben sie ruhig zu, daß sie seine Gespielin waren! Weiß John davon? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber er kommt ja bald wieder nach Hause, ich werde ihm alles berichten. Er soll ruhig wissen, welche Hure er sich da ins Haus geholt hat!"

Elizabeth kratzte ihren letzten Rest an Kraft und Würde zusammen und verließ schweigend mit mit hocherhobenem Kopf den Salon. Erst im Schutz ihrer eigenen vier Wände ließ sie den Tränen freien Lauf. Wieder einmal.

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später aus einem kurzen Schlummer wieder erwachte, fühlte sie sich zwar immer noch müde und innerlich leer, aber ihr alter Kampfgeist war – zumindest teilweise – erwacht. Ihre Schwiegermutter hatte beiläufig erwähnt, daß John bald wieder nach Hause käme. Die Aussicht darauf gab ihr ein bißchen Hoffnung. Sicherlich würde er nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie ungerecht seine Mutter sie behandelte. Er würde einschreiten, ganz sicher. Daß Mrs. Thornton ihm ihre Lügen erzählen würde, davon war Elizabeth überzeugt. Daß sie die Schikanen herunterspielen würde, unter denen Elizabeth seit Johns Abreise zu leiden hatte, war auch sicher.

Daß ihre persönlichen Sachen systematisch zerstört wurden, zum Beispiel. Das Seidentuch und das Erinnerungsbild an Pemberley waren nur der Anfang gewesen. Dinge verschwanden, Sachen wurden zerstört, in ihren Schränken wurde herumgeschnüffelt. Aus ihren Stiefeln verschwanden die Schnürbänder, ihre Kleidung kam mit Flecken oder ungebügelt zurück aus der Waschküche, es gab kaum ein Mahl, das nicht aus Bohnen oder anderen Hülsenfrüchten bestand, das Tintenfaß auf ihrem Sekretär war eines Tages umgekippt und hatte alles Papier unbrauchbar gemacht (was zur Folge hatte, daß sie kein neues Papier mehr erhielt und um jeden Bogen erst betteln mußte), der Schlüssel zu ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand auf unerklärliche Weise und tauchte nicht mehr auf, also konnte sie natürlich auch ihre Privatsphäre nicht mehr schützen und und und. Niemals konnte sie jemandem etwas beweisen.

Richtig am Boden zerstört war Elizabeth gewesen, als sie eines Tages ihren kostbarsten Besitz, ein wunderschön gebundenes, wertvolles Büchlein mit Sapphos Gedichten, versehen mit einer freundlichen Widmung William Darcys, aufschlagen wollte und mit größtem Entsetzen sah, daß jemand die Seite mit der Widmung zur Hälfte herausgerissen sowie einige Seiten entweder mit Kritzeleien „verziert" oder zerschnitten hatte. Elizabeth hatte keine Träne vergossen. Sie hatte, vor Zorn und Wut überschäumend, Mrs. Thornton aufgesucht und sie zur Rede gestellt. Die ältere Frau hatte sie bloß herablassend angeschaut und kühl jegliche Verantwortung für das „Malheur" abgelehnt. Selbstverständlich hatte auch weder Mrs. Watson noch Emily etwas damit zu tun.

Erst in ihrer Kammer hatte sie sich später verzweifelt in den Schlaf geweint.

Mittlerweile glaubte Elizabeth, keine Tränen mehr übrig zu haben. Die Rückkehr Johns in absehbarer Zeit war ihre einzige Hoffnung. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, zumindest hoffte sie es, denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Sie war endgültig am Ende ihrer Kräfte angekommen und wenn John kein Machtwort sprach, würde sie ihn verlassen müssen. Sie liebte ihn, es würde sehr wehtun, aber sie würde es machen. Sollten sie wie geplant heiraten, würde sie auch in Zukunft mit Mrs. Thornton leben müssen. Aber wollte sie das unter diesen Umständen überhaupt noch? Auch wenn sie John liebte? Es war eine grausame Entscheidung, die Elizabeth treffen mußte. Und davon abgesehen: Wo sollte sie hin, falls sie sich _gegen_ John entscheiden würde? Pemberley war ihr verwehrt, die Darcys hatten den Kontakt mit ihr abgebrochen, ebenso wie Lady Fenwick. Von Janes Wohlwollen wollte sie nicht abhängig sein. Vorerst würde sie bei ihren Verwandten in London leben können, aber nicht auf Dauer. Sie würde sich wieder eine Stellung suchen müssen. Und Longbourn? Es wäre der allerletzte Notnagel. Obwohl…lebenslänglich auf Longbourn mit ihren Eltern verbringen zu müssen war ein Paradies verglichen mit dieser Hölle hier! Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Dazu kam, daß noch überhaupt keine Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit getroffen worden waren. Elizabeth hatte kein Kleid, sie wußte noch nicht einmal, wo sie es hätte anmessen lassen sollen. Mrs. Thornton hatte allen Ernstes vorgeschlagen, Margarets altes Hochzeitskleid zu verwenden. Es war ja schließlich nur einmal getragen! Elizabeth war über dieses Ansinnen fassungslos. Es waren keine Planungen für den Hochzeitsempfang gemacht worden, für das Essen, die Gäste, geschweige denn überhaupt mit dem zuständigen Pfarrer. Überhaupt der Pfarrer! Sie mochte ihn nicht. Jeden Sonntag im Gottesdienst warf er ihr seltsame Blicke zu, und wenn es um die Sünde ging, was sein Lieblingsthema zu sein schien, schaute er immer sehr unverschämt und mit stechenden Augen in ihre Richtung. Auch nach der Kirche ignorierte er sie meist und sprach nicht mit ihr, während er mit Mrs. Thornton und Fanny noch lange herzlich plauderte.

Fanny Watson hatte sie beruhigt und gesagt, es wäre hierzulande durchaus üblich, kurzfristig zu heiraten, da es sowieso keine große Feier geben würde. Alles bliebe schön schlicht. Elizabeth wußte nicht, ob sie das glauben sollte, aber was sollte sie dagegen tun? Es war klar, daß sie keine anständige, ordentliche Hochzeit erwarten konnte, wenn es nach Mrs. Thornton ging. Ob John da ebenfalls ihrer Meinung war? Er wollte mit solchen „Hausfrauenproblemen", wie er sie nannte, nicht gerne belästigt werden, aber irgendwann mußte er doch einmal ein Machtwort sprechen! Es war schließlich auch seine Hochzeit, oder? Sie konnte nur beten, daß er wirklich bald wieder bei ihr sein würde.

_Zwischenzeitlich in Rosings – verschiedene Aktionen werden geplant_

Charlotte Collins hatte William bei Apfelkuchen und Kaffee alles berichtet, was sie über Elizabeths Schicksal wußte. William hatte schweigend und mit versteinerter Miene zugehört, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen, aber innerlich brodelte es in ihm. Alicia war vollkommen vergessen, es galt nun vordringlich, sich um Elizabeths _Problem_ zu kümmern!

William hielt es für das beste, sich selbst ein Bild von Elizabeths Misere zu machen – sprich, nach Cornwall zu reisen. Er brauchte Mrs. Collins nicht lange zu überreden, mit ihm nach Cornwall zu kommen. Sie war sehr froh über die Gelegenheit, ihrer guten Freundin behilflich sein zu können und war William äußerst dankbar. Daß er so großzügig seine Hilfe anbot, erstaunte sie jedoch nicht sonderlich. Elizabeth hatte sich in ihren Briefen – als sie noch aus Pemberley kamen, versteht sich – immer sehr anerkennend und freundlich über ihren Arbeitgeber geäußert. Mrs. Collins hatte daraus den Eindruck gewonnen, daß Mr. Darcy ein Mann von hohem Verantwortungsbewußtsein war. Es wunderte sie nicht im geringsten, daß er es für seine Pflicht hielt, den Hilferuf seiner ehemaligen Angestellten ernstzunehmen. Er hatte die finanziellen Möglichkeiten dazu und war entschlossen, die Sache unverzüglich in die Hand zu nehmen, was sie ihm hoch anrechnete. Welche andere Motivation außer seiner Sorge um Elizabeth hinter seinen Absichten steckten - nun ja, darüber wollte Mrs. Collins im Augenblick nicht spekulieren. Das war eine Sache, die Elizabeth mit ihm ausmachen mußte. Sie würde also mit Mr. Darcy und einer Zofe nach Cornwall reisen.

Aber zunächst einmal mußte William mit seinen Cousins konferieren. Am Ende heckten sie folgenden Plan aus: Die Fitzwilliams würden ihren Cousin nach London begleiten, ihn in seinem Stadthaus absetzen und konnten danach tun, was immer ihnen beliebte. Ob sie in der Stadt blieben oder lieber nach Derbyshire zurückkehren wollten – William war es egal. Sie würden nicht darauf warten, daß William wieder nach London kam, keiner konnte voraussagen, wie lange er in Cornwall aufgehalten werden würde.

William selbst würde mit seiner eigenen Kutsche nach Rosings zurückkehren, Mrs. Collins und ihre Zofe einladen und sich auf den relativ weiten Weg nach Cornwall machen. Selbstverständlich würde er sie vorher schriftlich bei Mr. Thornton ankündigen – sie konnten schlecht einfach überraschend vor der Tür stehen, nicht wahr! Es war eine Ironie des Schicksals, daß ausgerechnet dieser Brief später unterwegs verschwinden würde.

Lady Catherine hielt natürlich nicht das geringste von dieser Idee, aber sie war kein ernstzunehmender Hinderungsgrund. Als sie hörte, daß Mrs. Collins gemeinsam mit ihrem Neffen nach Cornwall reisen wollte, erlitt sie beinahe einen Kollaps vor Schreck. Aber William konnte keine Rücksicht nehmen, auch wenn ihm die alte Lady schon leid tat. Elizabeth steckte in Schwierigkeiten, alles andere mußte dahinter zurückstecken.

Und so verlief alles nach Plan. Es war mittlerweile Anfang Mai geworden, das Wetter war äußerst angenehm für eine Reise an die Küste und nach nur wenigen Tagen machte sich die kleine Gesellschaft, bestehend aus William Darcy, Mrs. Charlotte Collins und ihrer zuverlässigen Zofe, die auf den Namen Molly hörte, auf den Weg nach Milton Manor, Cornwall.

_Milton Manor, Cornwall – Mr. Thornton kehrt zurück_

Elizabeth hatte nur durch Zufall erfahren, daß Mr. Thornton am nächsten Tag zurückerwartet wurde. Ihr fielen sämtliche Steine vom Herzen – vielleicht würde jetzt alles wieder gut werden. John kam zurück!

Elizabeth war glücklich und aufgeregt über die Neuigkeit. Sie eilte sofort zu Mrs. Dixon, um sie noch einmal an ihren kleinen Plan, zum Mittagessen nur Johns Lieblingsgerichte servieren zu lassen, zu erinnern. Die Haushälterin schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als sie den Eifer der zukünftigen Mrs. Thornton sah und versprach es gern. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen, daß es die junge Frau nicht leicht hatte unter Mrs. Thorntons Fuchtel. Oft genug hatte sie die Tränen in ihren anfangs noch so strahlenden, lebendigen Augen gesehen, die im Lauf der Zeit immer stumpfer und glanzloser geworden waren. Sie tat ihr so leid, aber außer freundlich zu ihr zu sein, konnte sie nichts für das arme Kind tun. Es stand ihr nicht zu, ihre Herrin zu kritisieren und eine Kündigung mochte sie nicht riskieren, bei aller Liebe.

Elizabeth nutzte die Zeit am nächsten Morgen, um vor dem Essen noch einen kleinen Spaziergang zum Strand zu machen. Sie wollte sich die Laune heute durch nichts und niemanden verderben lassen, auch nicht durch die kleinen Boshaftigkeiten, die sie auch heute wieder zu erdulden hatte. Aber es fiel ihr sehr, sehr schwer. Emily hatte ihre Stiefgroßmutter beim Frühstück laut und deutlich gefragt, was eine Hure sei und Mrs. Thornton, nach einem demonstrativen Blick zu Elizabeth, hatte es ihr erklärt. „Das ist eine liederliche Person, mein Kind. Das gleiche wie ein Flittchen." Emily folgte dem Blick ihrer Großmutter. „Ah, dann ist Elizabeth eine Hure?" Mrs. Thornton hatte dünn gelächelt, aber nichts mehr dazu gesagt.

Elizabeth hatte dazu geschwiegen. Sie schenkte sich eine frische Tasse heißen Kaffees nach, aber sie trank ihn nicht. Kurze Zeit später, als sie vom Frühstückstisch aufstand, stieß sie – natürlich _vollkommen_ _unbeabsichtigt_ – gegen die Tasse. Diese fiel prompt um und die heiße Flüssigkeit ergoß sich komplett auf Mrs. Thorntons Schoß. Mit einem kühlen „oh, Verzeihung!" ließ Elizabeth die tobende Frau, die sofort aufgesprungen war und nach einem Diener schrie, stehen und verließ den Raum. Sie fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr, auch wenn sie später garantiert die Konsequenzen ihrer Tat zu spüren bekommen würde.

Aber das war ihr heute egal. John kam zurück! Das Wetter war schön, und so entschied Elizabeth, ein bißchen an den Strand zu gehen. Zum Mittagessen wollte sie wieder zurück sein.

Als sie nach zwei Stunden wieder das Haus betrat, war John bereits angekommen. Elizabeth lächelte glücklich. Endlich! Er war wieder da! Bevor sie jedoch in den Salon und in Thorntons Arme stürzen konnte, hörte sie laute Stimmen durch die nur angelehnte Tür nach draußen dringen. Das heißt, es handelte sich genaugenommen um _eine_ Stimme. Mrs. Thorntons. Elizabeth blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es ging um sie. Natürlich.

Mrs. Thornton machte gerade ihrem Unmut über Elizabeth in höchsten Tönen Luft. Vermutlich hatte sie schon einiges angebracht, Elizabeth hörte nur noch von ihrer heutigen „Schandtat", den Zwischenfall mit dem Kaffee und daß sie, Mrs. Thornton froh sein konnte, daß sie sich nicht schlimm dabei verbrüht hatte. Dann fiel auf einmal das Wort _Tagebuch_ und Elizabeth wurde bleich.

Schon seit mehreren Tagen vermißte sie ihr Tagebuch. Sie hatte nichts, worin sie es hätte einschließen können, also hatte sie es in den Bezug ihres Kopfkissens gesteckt und eine dünne Decke darumgewickelt – man hätte es nicht so ohne weiteres entdecken können. Trotzdem war es verschwunden und keiner wollte es gewesen sein. Elizabeth hatte vermutet, man hätte es wahrscheinlich verbrannt um sie zu ärgern, aber nun wußte sie, das anzunehmen, war sehr naiv gewesen. Ein Tagebuch bot schließlich Sprengstoff – ihres zumindest.

Sie hatte dieses Buch schon seit Pemberley geführt und ihr wurde schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte, _was_ sie alles aufgeschrieben hatte und wer es nun offensichtlich in Händen hielt. Im Prinzip war alles harmlos – für sie jedenfalls. Na gut, sie hatte ein paar möglicherweise für prüde Augen etwas _gewagte_ Fantasien aufgeschrieben, auch ein paar schöne Erinnerungenan Pemberley, an die sie gerne zurückdachte. Daß Mr. Darcy sie damals nach dem Wettrennen mit den Kindern in der Galerie geküßte hatte, daß er ihr das Schwimmen beigebracht (und sie es genossen hatte), ihre anfängliche Trauer über den Abschied von Pemberley und so vieles mehr… einige ihrer intimsten Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen, auch in Bezug auf John, waren darin notiert und sollten niemals von anderen Augen als ihren eigenen gelesen werden. Dafür war ein Tagebuch ja auch schließlich da. Das Buch in den falschen Händen würde eine Katastrophe bedeuten. Falsch, es bedeutete bereits eine Katastrophe.

Elizabeth betrat entschlossen den Raum und wurde von drei Augenpaaren angestarrt. Mrs. Thornton ausdruckslos mit einem kleinen Hauch von Triumph, Fanny Watson neugierig, John Thornton nachdenklich. Elizabeth ging zunächst auf Thornton zu, um ihn zu begrüßen. All ihre Fröhlichkeit der letzten Stunden war verflogen. Sie hatte sich auf seine Heimkehr gefreut, hatte sich vorgestellt, wie sie ihn begrüßen würde, konnte es kaum erwarten, sich in seine Arme zu stürzen – aber das war unmöglich geworden nach allem, was sie gerade mitbekommen hatte. Sie lächelte zaghaft, aber Thorntons Blick war ernst. Ernst, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Hallo, John. Ich bin froh, daß du wieder zurück bist," sagte sie leise und küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Elizabeth," nickte er bloß und schaute sie durchdringend, erwartungsvoll an, so als erhoffte er sich eine möglichst einleuchtende und einfache Antwort auf die unglaublichen Vorwürfe, die seine Mutter in den letzten Minuten gegen seine Braut vorgebracht hatte. Auch er hatte sich ihr Wiedersehen vollkommen anders vorgestellt.

Elizabeth beschloß, sich nichts gefallen zu lassen. Sie ging als erstes auf ihre Schwiegermutter los. „Woher haben sie mein Tagebuch und wer gibt ihnen das Recht, darin herumzuschnüffeln?" fauchte sie die Frau an, die sie völlig unbeeindruckt anschaute.

„Miss Bennet, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, meinen Sohn vor mannstollen _Kreaturen_ wie ihnen zu schützen. Ich habe sie gewarnt! Sie haben meiner Tochter selbst gesagt, daß sie Mr. Darcy hinterhertrauern, streiten sie das bloß nicht ab! Sie stellen den männlichen Bediensteten auf Milton Manor nach, vor allem Mr. Finch belästigen sie ständig mit ihren _Besuchen_. Ganz zu schweigen von ihren Versuchen, meine Enkeltochter gegen mich aufzuhetzen und ihr die abscheulichsten Dinge zu unterstellen! Und sie dazu noch in Gefahr zu bringen! Daß sie mich heute morgen absichtlich mit heißem Kaffee verbrüht haben! Sie sind eine Gefahr und eine Last für alle hier, Miss Bennet!"

Elizabeth schaute hilflos zu Thornton, bat ihn stumm um Hilfe. Er konnte doch nicht alles glauben, was diese Person ihr vorwarf? Aber Mrs. Thornton war noch nicht fertig. „Sie werden nicht wagen, das alles abzustreiten, sie schreiben es ja selbst in ihrem Tagebuch! Abscheuliche, liederliche Person!"

Thornton fand endlich seine Sprache wieder. Das Tagebuch war in der Tat ein schwerwiegender Beweis und so sehr er es verabscheute, daß seine Mutter und Fanny tatsächlich darin herumgeschnüffelt hatten, so ließ sich doch nicht verleugnen, daß Elizabeth die Einträge selbst getätigt hatte. „Ist es wahr, Elizabeth? Wärst du lieber auf Pemberley geblieben? Bei Darcy? Liebst du ihn?" Seine Augen waren schmerzerfüllt und ihr brach das Herz.

„John," sagte sie leise und trat näher. „Diese Einträge habe ich während meiner Zeit auf Pemberley gemacht, zum Teil bevor ich dich kennenlernte. Ich habe niemals einen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß ich Mr. Darcy und seine Familie sehr schätze. Er ist dein Freund, John! Und er war mir ein gerechter und guter Arbeitgeber. Aber wieso hätte ich deinen Antrag annehmen sollen, wenn ich Pemberley nicht hätte verlassen wollen?"

„Weil es ehrenhafter ist als weiterhin die Mätresse Mr. Darcys zu sein?" bot Fanny hilfreich an. Sie genoß das Spektakel sichtlich und Elizabeth stellte enttäuscht fest, daß sie sich auch in ihrer angeblichen Freundin getäuscht hatte. Aber sie hätte es wissen müssen, schließlich war sie die Tochter ihrer Mutter, oder? Sie hatte alles, was sie ihr anvertraut hatte, ihrer Mutter weitergetragen. „Ich war niemals die Mätresse Mr. Darcys," sagte sie ruhig. „Und auch sonst keines Mannes."

Thornton rieb sich müde die Stirn. Mit solchen Enthüllungen hatte er wahrhaftig nicht gerechnet. Er wußte nicht, was er glauben sollte. „John, ich möchte, daß du auch meine Sicht der ganzen Vorfälle siehst," bat Elizabeth und begann, ihm von den Schikanen und Bosheiten zu erzählen, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft auf Milton Manor hatte erleiden müssen. Mrs. Thornton unterbrach sie andauernd und bezichtigte sie der Lügerei, Elizabeth wehrte sich dagegen und am Ende wurden die Stimmen immer lauter und keiner hörte dem anderen mehr zu. Thornton hatte genug.

Er schlug zornig mit einem Buch auf den Tisch und die beiden Frauen fuhren zusammen und schwiegen. „Hier geht es zu wie im Irrenhaus!" Er holte tief Luft und fuhr in ruhigerer Stimme fort. „Mutter, Elizabeth, so geht es nicht weiter. Ihr könnt nicht euer Leben lang Krieg miteinander führen und ich habe weder die Zeit, noch die Lust, noch die Kraft, andauernd eure Streitigkeiten zu schlichten! Falls es euch interessiert, ich bin gerade eben von einer langen, anstrengenden Reise zurückzukommen. In Milton gab es ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten, ich werde bald nochmal hinreisen müssen. Und ich darf hinzufügen, daß ich für solche Dinge eigentlich nicht die geringste Zeit erübrigen kann! Während meiner Abwesenheit sind auf Milton Manor viele wichtige Sachen angefallen, die alle meiner Aufmerksamkeit und meiner Entscheidungen bedürfen, am besten alle auf einmal!" Er seufzte tief und trat, verständnislos und ein wenig ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, ans Fenster.

„Und da glaubt ihr, ich könnte noch die Zeit erübrigen, mich um eure hausgemachten Probleme zu kümmern? Ihr seid erwachsene Frauen, verdammt noch mal! Verhaltet euch gefälligst auch so!" Seine Stimme wurde etwas weicher. „Mutter, Fanny, ich bitte euch, Elizabeth als meine zukünftige Ehefrau zu akzeptieren und ihr dabei zu helfen, Herrin von Milton Manor zu werden. Es kann nicht so schwer sein, miteinander auszukommen, ein bißchen guten Willen zu zeigen, oder? Wollt ihr mir das versprechen?" Als Antwort erhielt er zwei abweisende Blicke seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester.

Elizabeth hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie fühlte sich von John im Stich gelassen. Er versuchte sein bestes, wahrscheinlich, aber das reichte nicht. Er stand nun einmal nicht vollkommen auf ihrer Seite. Er hatte selbst gesagt, er wolle mit Streitereien dieser Art nichts zu tun haben, damit nicht belästigt werden. Elizabeth wußte, es würde sich nichts ändern. Mrs. Thornton würde weitermachen wie bisher, John würde hin und wieder eine Bemerkung machen, sie ansonsten jedoch gewähren lassen, und sie, Elizabeth, würde darunter leiden. Solange die alte Hexe am Leben war. Und es war noch nicht abzusehen, ob Fanny Milton Manor jemals wieder verlassen würde. Fanny… auch sie hatte endlich ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt.

Und was Johns Liebe zu ihr anging…würde er ihr jemals vertrauen können? Würde er sie nicht insgeheim für ein Flittchen halten? Müßte er nicht immer Angst haben, sie liebte in Wahrheit einen anderen?

Elizabeth schaute alle drei Thorntons der Reihe nach an, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Sie hielt es keine Sekunde länger hier aus. Sie hörte noch ein zögerliches „Elizabeth…bitte bleib!" aber sie reagierte nicht darauf. Als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen am Eßzimmer vorbeikam, wurden gerade die Speisen von der Küche hereingetragen. Sie lächelte traurig. Johns Lieblingsessen – sie hatte es extra für ihn geordert… doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Schüsseln, die eines der Mädchen gerade hereintrug: Hammelfleisch und Bohnen.

Mrs. Dixon, die zufällig gerade herauskam, hielt Elizabeth auf, als diese, ein Taschentuch vor den Augen, nach draußen stürzen wollte. „Es tut mir so leid, Miss Bennet, aber Mrs. Thornton hat die Anweisung gegeben. Ich wollte…" Elizabeth winkte nur ab und rannte nach draußen. Ohne Haube, ohne Mantel. Weg, bloß weg von hier!


	34. Chapter 32

_Hat Elizabeth das Schlimmste tatsächlich nun überstanden? Wird sie auf Milton Manor bleiben? Oder wird William ihr Retter in der Not? Aber wird John sie kampflos aufgeben? Oder wird die endgültige Entscheidung gar noch einmal vertagt…_

**Danksagung:** Bei dieser Gelegenheit bedanke ich mich bei folgenden Damen und Herren für die überaus wertvollen Anregungen zu dem Thema, wie man der armen Lizzy das Leben auf Milton Manor zur Hölle machen kann: Scorpio, Antigone, Andrea1, Soraya69, Alpenblümchen, Papergirl und ganz besonders gilt mein Dank Dir, Gute Seele, Du warst eine wahre Fundgrube an Ideen! Auch wenn ich am Ende nicht alles an Vorschlägen verwenden konnte, habt ihr mir alle zumindest eine Menge an Inspiration geliefert. Vielen Dank dafür.

Äh…und nein, die genannten Herrschaften sind mit Sicherheit NICHT das personifizierte Böse und mit Mrs. Thornton (hoffentlich) weder verwandt noch verschwägert… :-))

* * *

**32. Kapitel**

_Milton Manor, Cornwall – Elizabeth ist nicht mehr alleine und muß bald eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen _

Elizabeth rannte tränenblind in Richtung Küste. Sie wollte weg, nur weg aus dieser Hölle. Am liebsten würde sie sich ins Meer stürzen! Aber die Götter hatten ihr auf dem Weg in den verzweifelten Freitod ein Hindernis aufgebaut – Elizabeth war vielleicht hundert Meter weit gelaufen, als sie gegen einen weichen Körper prallte, eine Stimme erstaunt „Ups" machte und zwei Arme sie festhielten und am Weiterrennen hinderten. Elizabeth, überzeugt davon, daß sie in eine der verhaßten Thornton-Frauen gerannt war – was rein technisch natürlich gar nicht sein konnte – schrie auf, wollte sich losreißen und weiterstürzen, aber die Arme hielten sie entschlossen fest.

Erst als eine sanfte Stimme „Elizabeth!" sagte und sie erkannte, daß es keine der Thornton-Frauen war, die sie gegen ihren Willen festhielt, beruhigte sie sich langsam wieder und blickte zögernd auf. Wie groß war ihr Erstaunen, als sie in die besorgten Augen von Charlotte Collins blickte. Eine ganze Weile sagte keine der Frauen ein Wort, bis sich Elizabeth schließlich bewußt wurde, wer sie da festhielt. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Charlotte?" flüsterte sie und starrte ihre Freundin an, als sei sie ein Gespenst. „Charlotte? Ich träume, oder? Liebe Güte, ich bekomme schon Halluzinationen, nicht wahr? Jetzt glaube ich schon, Gespenster zu sehen..."

Charlotte war entsetzt. Elizabeth wirkte gehetzt und am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie schloß die junge Frau in die Arme und war erschüttert, wie fragil und schwach sie sich anfühlte. „Nein, Lizzy, du träumst nicht. Ich bin es wirklich, Liebes, und ich glaube, ich komme gerade im rechten Augenblick!" Tröstend strich sie Elizabeth, die sich an ihr festklammerte wie eine Ertrinkende und herzzerreißend schluchzte, über den Rücken. Elizabeth hatte noch nicht gemerkt, daß Charlotte nicht alleine gekommen war.

William hatte gerade mit dem Kutscher gesprochen, als Charlotte Elizabeth entdeckte, die wie von Furien gehetzt in ihre Richtung lief, ohne sie dabei überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Er kam langsam näher und erschrak zutiefst über ihren Anblick. Sie war regelrecht abgemagert, blaß, ihre früher so blitzenden, fröhlichen Augen waren stumpf, glanzlos und offenbar vom vielen Weinen gerötet. Sie war bloß noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst und ihm brach das Herz. Das war nicht die Elizabeth, die er kannte, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Diese verschreckte Frau hier vor ihm hatte die Hölle hinter sich.

Seine erste Reaktion war, ins Haus zu stürzen und Thornton zur Rede zu stellen, so wütend war er. Als sich Elizabeth jedoch dann zu ihm umdrehte – Charlotte hatte ihr gerade gesagt, daß sie nicht alleine gekommen war – hatte er nur noch den Wunsch, sie in die Arme zu schließen, in die Kutsche zu packen und umgehend mit ihr nach Pemberley zu fahren. Und sie niemals wieder gehen zu lassen.

Elizabeths verweinte Augen wurden groß und größer. Glaubte sie schon, das Auftauchen ihrer alten Freundin Charlotte sei eine bloße Verwirrung ihrer Sinne, konnte sie kaum glauben, daß dort tatsächlich Mr. Darcy vor ihr stand. Sie trat zögernd zu ihm hin und berührte vorsichtig seinen Arm, wie um sich davon zu überzeugen, daß er kein Geist war. Nein, er fühlte sich wirklich und wahrhaftig echt an. Elizabeth wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

William schluckte hart. _Was haben sie bloß mit dir angestellt, Liebes,_ dachte er bekümmert. _Warum habe ich jemals zugelassen, daß du Pemberley verläßt?_ Er räusperte sich schließlich. „Miss Bennet, ich... ähm... Mrs. Collins hat mir von ihrem Brief erzählt, daß sie…nun ja, hier sehr... unglücklich sind. Sollten sie jedoch unser Erscheinen als unnötig und gar aufdringlich empfinden, dann tut es mir sehr leid. Ich möchte mich selbstverständlich nicht in ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen,die mich natürlich nicht das geringste angehen. Wenn wir jedoch in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein können, bitte, sagen sie es nur." Charlotte nickte zustimmend und drückte Elizabeth tröstend an sich. "Elizabeth, bitte, wie geht es dir? Was machen diese Leute mit dir? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Zum Glück war Mr. Darcy zu Besuch auf Rosings und hat durch einen glücklichen Zufall alles mitbekommen. Er hat keine Sekunde gezögert, hierher zu fahren." Sie warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.

Elizabeth atmete tief durch. Es erschien ihr wie ein Wunder, daß ihre beiden Freunde aus heiterem Himmel hier aufgetaucht waren. Sie hatte zwar nicht so ganz verstanden, was Charlotte mit Rosings und Zufall gemeint hatte, aber das konnte sie noch später herausfinden. Momentan war sie einfach nur überglücklich, daß sie den Thornton-Frauen nicht mehr vollkommen alleine ausgeliefert war. Mr. Darcy war hier, er würde sie beschützen. Er würde nicht zulassen, daß sie weiterhin den Bosheiten der Ladies ausgesetzt war. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie verzweifelt sie die ganzen letzten Wochen gewesen war. Sie war so froh, daß sie nicht mehr alleine war. Sie war so entsetzlich müde.

William konnte nicht im geringsten ahnen, was in Elizabeth vorging. Er sah nur diese einst so fröhliche, impertinente, frische junge Frau vor sich, die nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst war. Was gäbe er für ein Blitzen in ihren Augen! Wie erleichtert wäre er, würde sie hier auf der Stelle mit ihm anfangen zu streiten! Aber sie stand nur vor ihm, starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Erleichterung an und sagte kein Wort. _Thornton, was hast du bloß mit ihr gemacht!_ fluchte er im stillen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht so recht vorstellen, daß sein alter Freund seine Verlobte so schändlich behandeln würde. Nein, da mußten noch ganz andere Sachen dahinterstecken.

„Miss Bennet, sollten wir nicht ins Haus gehen?" schlug William vor. Er hatte die neugierigen Gesichter zweier Damen hinter einem Fenster gesehen, die zu ihnen herüberstarrten. „Ist Thornton denn anwesend? Ich denke, wir sollten mit ihm reden." Elizabeth versteifte sich sofort. „Ich möchte nicht ins Haus," sagte sie leise.

„Mr. Darcy hat recht, Liebes," sagte Charlotte. „Wie können wir dir denn sonst helfen?"

„Ich möchte hier nicht länger bleiben, Charlotte," sagte Elizabeth mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und schauderte, als sie die beiden Thornton Ladies hinter der Fensterscheibe entdeckte.

Charlotte legte ihr tröstendeinen Arm um die Schulter. „Keiner zwingt dich, daß du hier bleibst. Was hältst du davon, wenn du fürs erste mit mir nach Hunsford kommst, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nickte. Alles, bloß nicht hierbleiben.

Charlotte warf William einen fragenden Blick zu. Er hatte einen Vorschlag.

„Miss Bennet, wenn ich etwas vorschlagen dürfte. Mrs. Collins und ich haben uns im nächsten Gasthof einquartiert. Warum kommen sie nicht mit, verbringen dort eine Nacht sozusagen auf neutralem Boden und treffen in Ruhe eine Entscheidung?"

„Das hört sich vernünftig an, findest du nicht, Lizzy? Was hältst du davon?"

Elizabeth stimmte nach kurzer Überlegung zu. Es war alles besser, als auch nur eine Nacht länger hier verbringen zu müssen. Aber es half alles nichts, sie mußte trotzdem noch einmal ins Haus und ihre Entscheidung zumindest ihrem Verlobten mitteilen. William war ebenfalls entschlossen, Thornton zur Rede zu stellen. War der Mann dennblind? Sah er nicht, was aus seiner Verlobten geworden war? Aus diesem fröhlichen, hübschen Mädchen? Er war sehr gespannt darauf, was er und seine Mutter zu sagen hatten!

Schließlich konnten sie Elizabeth davon überzeugen, daß es erforderlich war, ins Haus zurückzukehren und mit dem Versprechen Charlottes, sie keinen Augenblick alleine zu lassen, kam Elizabeth zögernd mit. Ein Diener führte sie in einen Salon. Mrs. Thornton und Fanny standen mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust am Fenster, John Thornton saß gedankenverloren und vollkommen abwesend in einem Sessel und bemerkte erst gar nicht, daß Elizabeth Besucher mitgebracht hatte.

Er fuhr hoch, als er Darcys tiefe Stimme hörte, die seine Mutter und seine Schwester ernst und mit einem Minimum an Höflichkeit begrüßte, Charlotte vorstellte und sich dann Thornton zuwandte. „Darcy! Was um alles in der Welt führt dich hierher?" fragte Thornton entgeistert. Aber sofort kam ihm ein unschöner und unwillkommener Gedanke. Was würde er hier schon tun? Elizabeth hatte ihm einen Hilferuf gesandt und der Ritter in weißer Rüstung eilte sofort herbei, um sie aus den Klauen des Bösen zu erretten!

William bemühte sich um Ruhe. Er wollte zunächst beide Seiten hören, bevor er sich ein endgültiges Urteil erlaubte. Bisher kannte er nur Elizabeths Version.

„Thornton, Miss Bennet hat ihre Freundin, Mrs. Collins, um Hilfe gebeten. Sie sagt, daß sie den Brief an sie hinausschmuggeln mußte, weil sie die Vermutung hat, daß ihre Korrespondenz kontrolliert und teilweise sogar vernichtet wird." Während er das sagte, ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf. Natürlich. „Ich muß sagen, verwunderlich wäre es nicht, meine eigene Tochter hat dreimal vergebens an Miss Bennet geschrieben und nie mehr eine Antwort erhalten." Er wandte sich an Elizabeth. „Haben sie Hannahs Post erhalten, Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht meine Briefe."

William bestätigte dies und warf Mrs. Thornton einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Haben sie etwas dazu zu sagen, Madam?" fragte er kühl. Die angesprochene Lady würdigte ihn keiner Antwort, was für William Aussage genug war. Thornton schloß die Augen. Was seine _eigene_ Familie seiner Verlobten alles angetan hatte, war schlimmer, als er vermutet hatte. Er hatte es offenbar unterschätzt, aber die Gemeinheiten hatten anscheinend System gehabt.

Elizabeth mischte sich ein. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal alles durchleben, dafür hatte sie keine Nerven mehr, und teilte einem sichtlich geschockten John Thornton ihre Entscheidung mit. „John, Mr. Darcy hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, das ich anzunehmen gedenke. Ich werde heute nacht bei Charlotte im Gasthof verbringen und über einiges nachdenken, aber ich weiß, daß ich so nicht weiterleben möchte. Ich halte es keinen Tag länger hier aus."

„Elizabeth...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Heißt das, du willst die Verlobung auflösen?" Thornton war der Schmerz regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber er wußte, er hatte sich vieles selbst zuzuschreiben.

Elizabeth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, ganz ehrlich. Ich möchte gerne darüber nachdenken und dann in Ruhe mit dir reden. Morgen, oder übermorgen."

„Warum läßt du sie nicht gehen, John," rief seine Mutter sarkastisch dazwischen, „jetzt, wo ihr reicher Liebhaber da ist. Glaubst du, du hast gegen ihn auch nur eine einzige Chance?" Sie lachte bitter.

„Madam, ich ersuche sie, ihre Zunge zu hüten!" zischte William erbost. Mrs. Thornton schenkte ihm einen ihrer geringschätzigen Blicke. „Mr. Darcy, seien sie versichert, wir sind über alles bestens informiert. Sie brauchen Miss Bennet nicht in Schutz zu nehmen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer, ihre Tochter im Schlepp. William sah den beiden Frauen erstaunt nach. „Miss Bennet, warum gehen sie nicht ein paar Sachen für eine Übernachtung einpacken mit Mrs. Collins?" schlug er vor. „Wir können danach sofort aufbrechen." Elizabeth nickte, warf Thornton einen zögerlichen Blick zu und verließ mit Charlotte ebenfalls den Raum. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, von hier wegzukommen. Auch wenn ihr beim Gedanken an John das Herz brach.

„Thornton, was geht hier vor?" verlangte Darcy zu wissen, als die beiden Männer alleine im Salon zurückblieben. „Miss Bennet sendet Hilferufe an ihre Freundin, wie erklärst du dir das? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß du sie schlecht behandelst, aber es scheint mir, du verhinderst es auch nicht gerade!"

Thornton rieb sich müde die Schläfen. Was für ein schrecklicher Tag! Und jetzt stand auch noch aus heiterem Himmel Darcy vor der Tür! Er seufzte, aber versuchte trotzdem, seinem alten Freund so gut es ging zu erklären, daß ihn die Verantwortung für Gut und Familie fast erdrückte, dazu die Sache mit dem Tod seines Schwagers und daß er Elizabeth wahrscheinlich zu sehr vernachlässigt hatte. „Ich habe ganz sicher nicht gewollt, daß die Sache so eskaliert, wahrscheinlich habe ich es von Anfang an unterschätzt. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß meine Mutter Elizabeth so sehr haßt."

William schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl gegenüber Thornton nieder. „Liebst du sie, John?"

Thornton nickte. „Natürlich."

William sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. „Was wirst du machen, um sie zurückzugewinnen? Sie ist so verängstigt, so verschreckt! Sie hat gesagt, sie würde keine Nacht mehr unter diesem Dach verbringen. Und ich kann es ihr offengestanden nicht verdenken. Ich war erschüttert über die Dinge, die Mrs. Collins mir erzählt hat. Was sie alles erdulden mußte! Wie konntest du das bloß zulassen, John?"

Thornton warf William einen fragenden Blick zu. Er wußte, daß Elizabeth ihm nicht gleichgültig war. Wäre er sonst so schnell hierher geeilt?

„Du liebst sie auch, nicht wahr?" fragte er daher ruhig. „Und du willst sie mit zurück nach Pemberley nehmen."

William war geschockt. „Ich gebe zu, Miss Bennet ist mir nicht gleichgültig und das dürfte für dich nichts neues sein. Aber daß du mir unterstellst, daß ich sie dazu überreden will, dich zu verlassen, kränkt mich sehr. Es würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen, mich in eure Beziehung zu drängen. Ich bin auf Mrs. Collins Wunsch hierhergekommen um zu sehen, ob ich Miss Bennet in irgendeiner Form behilflich sein kann. Sie soll und wird ganz alleine entscheiden, ob sie hier bleiben will. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, daß ich sie in irgendeiner Form beeinflussen werde, Thornton. Ich will, daß sie glücklich ist. Und wenn das bedeutet, daß sie bei dir bleibt, werde ich nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben. Aber die Entscheidung muß sie ganz alleine treffen."

Thornton wußte, Darcy sagte die Wahrheit. Er war ein Mann von Ehre und selbst wenn es ihm das Herz zerreißen würde, er würde Elizabeth zu nichts überreden. Niemals. Er würde ihre Entscheidung klaglos akzeptieren. Egal, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah. Egal, ob es ihm selbst das Herz brach. Wobei, das mußte ihm ja schon im Winter gebrochen sein, als Elizabeth seinen Antrag angenommen hatte. Und jetzt? Möglicherweise hatte er sie genauso schnell wieder verloren. Vielleicht sogar an Darcy. Ehre hin oder her. Was auch immer Elizabeth für sich entscheiden würde.

„Nun gut, lassen wir Elizabeth entscheiden. Ich werde sie morgen nachmittag aufsuchen und in Ruhe mit ihr reden." William nickte. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Die beiden Frauen erschienen kurze Zeit später wieder und Elizabeth hatte eine Reisetasche dabei. William bedeutete Mrs. Collins, die beiden alleine zu lassen und führte sie nach draußen zur Kutsche.

„Darf ich dich morgen im Gasthof aufsuchen?" fragte Thornton mit leiser Stimme, als sie alleine waren. Elizabeth nickte. „Ja, morgen nachmittag. Ich möchte gerne in Ruhe nachdenken." Sie machte eine Pause. „Aber John….ich werde keine einzige Nacht mehr meines Lebens mit deiner Mutter unter einem Dach verbringen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Salon, einen am Boden zerstörten John Thornton zurücklassend.


	35. Chapter 33

**33. Kapitel**

_Ein Gasthof nahe Milton Manor – William fühlt sich hilflos und Elizabeth trifft endlich eine Entscheidung _

William hatte für sich und Mrs. Collins gerade noch die letzten beiden Zimmer im Gasthof „Landsend" ergattern können. Gasthöfe wie dieser, die ordentlich waren und anständig geführt, waren rar gesät in der dünnbesiedelten Gegend. Im „Landsend" ging es auch nicht so ausgelassen und unschicklich zu wie im „Naked Monk" – hier kletterten zumindest keine Schankmädchen auf die Schöße der männlichen Gäste und verteilten Küßchen (William errötete sanft bei der Erinnerung an dieses Etablissement) – man konnte ohne weiteres tugendhafte junge Damen hier einkehren lassen.

Elizabeth würde für eine Nacht bei Charlotte im Zimmer schlafen können. Die freundliche Wirtin war – gegen einen kleinen Aufpreis, versteht sich – gerne bereit, ihr ein Bett in Charlottes Kammer stellen zu lassen.

Elizabeth hatte während der kurzen Fahrt zum Gasthof kein Wort gesagt. Sie hatte sich in einer Ecke der Kutsche unter einer Decke zusammengerollt und die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich aus dem Fenster geschaut, nur ab und zu nach Charlottes Hand gegriffen, als ob sie sich davon überzeugen wollte, daß ihre Freundin noch immer da war. William hatte sie besorgt beobachtet, aber auch er hatte nichts gesagt und sie in Ruhe gelassen. Sie würde schon reden, wenn ihr danach war. Er war sehr froh, daß Mrs. Collins mit nach Cornwall gekommen war. Elizabeth würde ihr vertrauen und er schätzte Mrs. Collins als intelligent genug ein, daß sie ihr eine gute Zuhörerin und, wenn Elizabeth das wollte, eine kluge Beraterin sein würde.

Er selbst hatte seinen Auftrag weitestgehend erfüllt. Er würde sich im Hintergrund halten und abwarten, wie sich Elizabeth schließlich entscheiden würde. Würde sie zu Thornton zurückkehren? Das würde bedeuten, sie müßte bis auf weiteres auch mit seiner Mutter und deren Tochter zusammenleben. William schätzte Thornton so ein, daß er seine Mutter nicht aus dem Haus jagen würde. Entschied sie sich gegen Thornton... nun ja. Wahrscheinlich würde sie in diesem Fall mit Mrs. Collins nach Hunsford gehen. Und dann? Zurück in ihr Elternhaus? Sich eine neue Stellung suchen? Allzu viele Möglichkeiten standen ihr nicht offen. Sie war nicht um diese Aufgabe zu beneiden, wahrhaftig nicht.

Sie könnte natürlich jederzeit zurück nach Pemberley kommen. Mit ihm. Aber nicht als Gouvernante. Als seine Frau. William schüttelte über sich selbst erstaunt den Kopf. _Natürlich, Darce_. Kaum wäre sie dieser Hölle hier entronnen, würde sie sich auch schon in eine neue Beziehung stürzen. Daran durfte er nicht einmal denken!

Nun gut, vielleicht vorerst nicht als seine Frau, spann William die Idee müßig weiter, sie könnte natürlich sofort ihre Stellung als Gouvernante wieder antreten. Die Kinder würden überglücklich sein. _Er_ würde überglücklich sein! Sie könnte sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen, die sie brauchte, um diese schlimmen Erfahrungen zu vergessen. Er würde ihr dabei helfen. Hannah und Alexander würden ihr dabei helfen. Und eines Tages würde er sie heiraten. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Es hörte sich doch alles sehr einleuchtend an, oder etwa nicht?

Das Lächeln verging ihm jedoch recht schnell, als ihm die Contessa in den Sinn kam, die ja ebenfalls immer noch auf Pemberley lebte. Liebe Güte, sie hatte er tatsächlich vollkommen vergessen. Wegen ihr war er in erster Linie nach Rosings gekommen und es gab noch so viele offene Fragen, zu denen er sich Antworten erhoffte... Eine Antwort hatte er sich jedoch schon selbst gegeben: selbst wenn er Elizabeth niemals würde haben können, er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er die Contessa _nicht_ heiraten würde.

Elizabeth hatte darum gebeten, sich gleich auf ihr – vielmehr Charlottes – Zimmer zurückziehen zu dürfen und Charlotte begleitete sie. William hatte daher genügend Zeit bis zum Abendessen, um einen langen, einsamen Spaziergang am Meer zu machen und sich den Kopf und die Gedanken ein wenig von der frischen Brise durchpusten zu lassen. Wenn er schon einmal hier an der Küste war, konnte er die Zeit schließlich auch genießen – sofern er nicht anderweitig gebraucht wurde.

Aber Elizabeth schien ihn nicht zu brauchen, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig nutzlos, fast überflüssig. Er, der sonst immer die Fäden in der Hand hielt, der die Entscheidungen traf, nach dessen Willen es meistens ging. Hier konnte er nur abwarten.

Er sah Elizabeth an diesem Abend auch nicht mehr. Charlotte traf ihn Stunden später im Schankraum des Gasthofes an und leistete ihm beim Abendessen Gesellschaft. Sie hatte für Elizabeth ein Tablett hochbringen lassen, es aber als unhöflich empfunden, Mr. Darcy den ganzen restlichen Abend sich selbst zu überlassen. Nicht, daß es ihn gestört hätte, den Abend alleine zu verbringen, er war das schließlich gewohnt, aber er wußte die Geste zu schätzen. Außerdem konnte ihm Charlotte mehr von Elizabeth erzählen.

„Sie schläft jetzt," sagte Charlotte und nahm William gegenüber auf einer Bank platz. „Das arme Kind, sie ist so erschöpft." Charlotte schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Ich muß ihnen nochmals sehr, sehr herzlich dafür danken, daß sie die lange Reise und die ganzen Mühen auf sich genommen haben, Mr. Darcy. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie dieses Leben noch ausgehalten hätte."

William wehrte ihren Dank ab. „Ich hätte mir mein Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht, Mrs. Collins. Wir können nur hoffen, daß sie jetzt die für sie richtige Entscheidung trifft."

Charlotte seufzte. „Die Ärmste, sie steckt in einem furchtbaren Zwiespalt. So wie ich mitbekommen habe, liebt sie Mr. Thornton wirklich aufrichtig. Aber allein der Gedanke, sie müßte zurück in dieses Haus läßt sie jedesmal in Tränen ausbrechen." Sie spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Essen auf dem Teller. „Ich kann es mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen, daß sie unter diesen Umständen bei ihm bleibt. Mrs. Thornton wird sie niemals akzeptieren. Vielleicht hören die Bosheiten mit der Zeit auf, aber die seelischen Wunden, die diese Frau und später auch ihre Tochter in Lizzy aufgerissen haben...sie wird lange brauchen, darüber hinweg zu kommen."

William brach das Herz. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und nach oben in Elizabeths Zimmer gestürzt, hätte sie in die Arme genommen und beschützt, aber er konnte nur vollkommen hilflos hier sitzen und darauf warten, daß Elizabeth eine Entscheidung treffen würde. Sie würde sie alleine treffen müssen, er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Niemand konnte es ihr abnehmen. Und er durfte eines nicht vergessen: Elizabeth liebte Thornton. Und nicht ihn. Er selbst war bloß ihr ehemaliger Arbeitgeber, ihm wäre sie höchstens dankbar, daß er ihr ermöglichte, von hier wegzukommen. Das wäre keinesfalls gleichbedeutend damit, daß er sie in Zukunft weiterhin sehen würde.

Aber Charlotte Collins war eine aufmerksame, kluge und verständige Frau. Sie spürte sehr wohl den inneren Aufruhr ihres Gegenübers und sie fragte sich, wie Mr. Darcys Gefühle Elizabeth gegenüber wirklich aussahen. Sie hatte seine liebevollen, aber auch nachdenklichen Blicke gesehen, die er ihr in der Kutsche zugeworfen hatte. Die Enttäuschung, die Hilflosigkeit darüber, daß es ihm aus Gründen der Schicklichkeit nicht gestattet war, sich mehr um sie zu kümmern. Elizabeth war viel zu durcheinander gewesen, um dies wahrzunehmen und Charlotte hatte sie nicht darauf angesprochen. Sie war gespannt, ob Mr. Darcy mit ein ausschlaggebender Grund für Elizabeths Entscheidung sein würde. Allerdings hatte sie momentan eher den Eindruck, daß die zärtlichen Gefühle eines weiteren Mannes eher schlecht für ihren sehr fragilen Zustand waren. Sie hoffte, Mr. Darcy würde Elizabeth nicht zu sehr bedrängen.

Elizabeth schlief erwartungsgemäß sehr schlecht in dieser Nacht. Ständig wachte sie nach bösen Alpträumen auf und weckte Charlotte nicht bloß einmal durch ihre Schreie. Charlotte beruhigte sie jedes Mal, nahm sie in die Arme und wiegte sie hin und her wie ein kleines Kind, bis Elizabeth wieder einschlief. Es war eine anstrengende, nervenaufreibende Nacht für sie beide.

William war angenehm überrascht, als er am nächsten Morgen eine Notiz von Charlotte erhielt, die ihn zu einem Spaziergang mit ihr und Lizzy einlud. Sie trafen sich nach dem Frühstück, das jeder in seinem Zimmer eingenommen hatte und gingen langsam los in Richtung Strand. Die ersten Meter plauderten sie über den Gasthof, über das Wetter und wie sie alle mehr oder weniger gut geschlafen hatten. William fand, daß Elizabeth immer noch blaß aussah und auch ihre Augen waren noch gerötet, aber so hin und wieder blitzte ein wenig von der alten Elizabeth auf, auch wenn man sehr genau hinschauen mußte.

Sie waren etwa zweihundert Meter gelaufen, als Charlotte sich die Hand vor die Stirn schlug und stehenblieb. "Es tut mir leid, ich bin so schrecklich vergeßlich. Ich habe doch tatsächlich meinen Schal vergessen und es ist so windig hier. Bitte, Mr. Darcy, gehen sie schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach. Wir treffen uns am Strand!" Ohne die Antwort eines der beiden abzuwarten, drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus.

William sah Elizabeth erstaunt an, die wiederum Charlotte erstaunt nachblickte. Schal vergessen, in der Tat! Zumindest entlockte diese offensichtliche Ausrede Charlottes, die den beiden ein wenig Privatsphäre verschaffte, Elizabeth ein Lächeln. William sah es mit großem Wohlgefallen und bot ihr höflich seinen Arm.

Die ersten Meter legten sie schweigend zurück, und jeder war sich der Nähe des anderen nur zu sehr bewußt. Es war ein kameradschaftliches, angenehmes Schweigen und William genoß den sanften Druck ihrer Hand in seiner Armbeuge. Schließlich war es Elizabeth, die das Schweigen brach.

„Ich habe ihnen noch gar nicht persönlich dafür gedankt, was sie alles an Mühen und Unannehmlichkeiten auf sich genommen haben, Sir," sagte sie leise und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu. „Daß sie Charlotte hierher begleitet haben, werde ich ihnen nie vergessen."

William drückte ihre Hand. „Dafür sind Freunde da, Miss Elizabeth. Ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun."

Elizabeth errötete sanft, als er sie beim Vornamen nannte. „Danke."

William hätte gerne gewußt, ob sie schon eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wußte aber nicht, wie er das Thema unverfänglich ansprechen konnte, ohne sie direkt zu fragen. Er bot daher einfach seine Hilfe an.

„Miss Bennet, ich denke ich muß nicht extra betonen, daß sie auf Pemberley immer eine offene Tür finden, sollten sie Hilfe oder Unterstützung jedweder Art benötigen." Elizabeth hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er war so unglaublich freundlich, und sie fühlte sich seiner so unwürdig. Wie oft hatte sie sich früher mit ihm verbal duelliert, war ihm gegenüber äußerst impertinent gewesen, hatte seine Erziehungsmethoden angezweifelt! Und doch war er ein fürsorglicher, liebevoller Vater und ein gerechter Gutsherr für seine Bediensteten und Pächter. Jetzt hatte er den weiten Weg auf sich genommen nur um ihr zu helfen, bot ihr indirekt an, wieder nach Pemberley zu kommen, wenn sie Hilfe benötigte. Sie blieb stehen und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch in ihrem Mantel, fand aber keines. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

William schaute sie entsetzt an. „Miss Bennet! Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt? Bitte verzeihen sie…ich wollte nicht..." Er reichte ihr sein eigenes, blütenweißes Taschentuch und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Besorgnis wider. Elizabeth gelang ein kleines, ersticktes Lachen, während sie dankbar das Taschentuch annahm. „Nein, nein, Sir. Sie haben überhaupt nichts falsches gesagt, im Gegenteil. Ich bin nur so gerührt über so viel Freundlichkeit, ich verdiene ihre Güte nicht. Ich…"

William unterbrach sie. „Sschh…sagen sie nichts, Elizabeth. Bitte."

Elizabeth schniefte noch einmal und nickte. Wieder hatte er sie beim Vornamen genannt, sogar ohne das „Miss". Er war so besorgt um sie, so freundlich, daß es sie zu Tränen rührte. Und wenn sie es recht überlegte, war er immer schon so gewesen. Wenn er sie früher einmal angefahren hatte, war es durch ihre eigene Schuld gewesen, dachte sie zerknirscht, niemals grundlos. Es war meistens dann gewesen, wenn sie sich über seine – im nachhinein sinnvollen – Anweisungen hinweggesetzt oder eigenmächtige Entscheidungen getroffen hatte. Jetzt wußte sie, daß er immer nur besorgt um sie gewesen war. Und ja, sie hatte sich oft genug benommen wie ein kleines Kind und seine Zurechtweisungen nur zu sehr verdient. Ihr eigener Vater hätte sie wahrscheinlich übers Knie gelegt!

Wie sehr sie Pemberley vermißte! Sie liefen langsam ein Stück weiter und William spürte erstaunt, daß Elizabeth näher an ihn gerückt war. Er lächelte.

„Wie geht es überhaupt Hannah und Alexander?" fragte Elizabeth nach einer Weile. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen wieder wohl und geborgen. William strahlte eine Stärke, eine Sicherheit aus, an seiner Seite konnte sie sich sicher und beschützt fühlen. Sie genoß seine Nähe. William lächelte. „Oh, den beiden geht es gut. Mr. Ladislaw unterrichtet nun beide. Es wird sie freuen, Miss Elizabeth, daß Hannah eine große Vorliebe für die griechische Sprache entwickelt hat."

Elizabeth blieb abrupt stehen und starrte William überrascht an. „Sie erlauben ihr, die klassischen Sprachen zu lernen?" fragte sie und zum ersten Mal zeigte sich ein richtiges, offenesLächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, wenngleich ein wenig ungläubig. Williams Herz schmolz dahin und beinahe hätte er geweint, so sehr rührte ihn dieser Blick. Er mußte sich abwenden, es war ihm peinlich.

„Nun...ja, sie hat so sehr darum gebeten und da ich leider keine Gouvernante mehr hatte, die ihr Handarbeiten beibringen konnte," er zwinkerte ihr zu, „habe ich zugestimmt." Elizabeth drückte warm seine Hand. „Danke, Mr. Darcy. Ich bin über diese Entscheidung sehr, sehr glücklich." William wehrte ab. „Sie hatten in mancher Beziehung recht, Miss Bennet. Ich hätte öfter auf sie hören sollen."

„Oh nein, nein, das dürfen sie nicht sagen! Sie sind ein ganz wunderbarer Vater." William verbarg seine Anspannung hinter einem nervösen Lachen. Er fürchtete, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und er würde sie in seine Arme schließen und besinnungslos küssen. Das alles ging entschieden über seine Kräfte.

„Ich vermisse die beiden," sagte Elizabeth leise, als sie langsam weitergingen. „Wir... ähm... Hannah und Alexander vermissen sie auch, Miss Bennet." Er zwang sich zu mehr Distanz, wollte er keinen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler begehen. Nein, er durfte sie nicht drängen. Er konnte ihr seine Hilfe, seine Unterstützung in allen Dingen anbieten, aber er konnte ihr unter keinen Umständen vorschlagen, daß sie mit ihm nach Pemberley fahren sollte. Damit würde er alles zerstören, was sich zwischen ihnen in den letzten Minuten so zaghaft aufgebaut hatte.

Elizabeth lächelte und schmiegte sich wieder ein bißchen näher an ihn. Schweigend liefen sie am Meer entlang, atmeten die frische, feuchte Luft tief ein, fühlten sich wohl in der Gesellschaft des anderen. Sie mußten gar nicht viele Worte darum machen. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis Charlotte Collins wieder zu ihnen stieß und sie langsam zum Gasthof zurückgingen.

Die beiden Frauen zogen sich zum Ausruhen auf ihr Zimmer zurück, während William sich von der Wirtin Kaffee erbat und ebenfalls seine Kammer aufsuchte. Für ihn hieß es jetzt abwarten, er konnte nichts weiter tun. Abwarten, Kaffee trinken und an Elizabeth denken.

William begab sich um die Mittagszeit in die Gaststube in der Hoffnung, Elizabeth und Mrs. Collins würden vielleicht ihr Mittagessen dort einnehmen. Doch die Wirtin mußte ihn enttäuschen, die Ladies hatten sich eine Kleinigkeit auf ihr Zimmer bringen lassen. William verzehrte etwas kaltes Fleisch und Brot und da er Thornton nicht unbedingt über den Weg laufen wollte, der sicher jeden Moment hier eintreffen würde, verließ er das „Landsend" und machte einen Bummel durch den kleinen Ort. Vielleicht fand er ein Mitbringsel für seine Kinder.

Zwei Stunden später betrat er den Gasthof wieder. Weder von Charlotte noch von Elizabeth war irgend etwas zu sehen, also ging William auf sein Zimmer. Er fragte sich, ob Thornton schon eingetroffen war, und ein Blick aus seinem Fenster gab ihm prompt Antwort. In der Ferne, aber trotzdem noch deutlich auszumachen, konnte er zwei Gestalten erkennen, bei denen es sich eindeutig um Thornton und Elizabeth handelte. Sie liefen nicht in solch freundschaftlicher Atmosphäre nebeneinander her wie sie beide heute morgen. Elizabeth gestikulierte und redete offenbar ziemlich aufgeregt, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und auch Thornton war keineswegs reglos. Sie schienen recht leidenschaftlich zu diskutieren.

William verfolgte sie mit seinen Blicken. Er wollte den beiden nicht hinterher spionieren, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht abwenden. Elizabeth mußte eine Entscheidung treffen und es würde heute, es würde sogar sehr bald geschehen.

Die beiden unterhielten sich sehr, sehr lange und sehr emotional. Aber schließlich schienen sie zu einer Einigung gekommen zu sein. William sah, wie sie sich langsam dem Gasthof näherten und verbarg sich hinter dem Vorhang. Seine Neugier war ihm überaus peinlich, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er hoffte, aus ihrem Verhalten etwas ablesen zu können und schalt sich einen egoistischen Mistkerl. Sollte sich Elizabeth gegen Thornton entscheiden, wäre dieser am Boden zerstört, soviel war sicher, und es täte William aufrichtig leid um den Freund. Aber eine solche Entscheidung könnte ihm selbst eine zweite Möglichkeit bieten. William haßte sich beinahe für seine selbstsüchtigen Gedanken.

Beide gingen schweigend und mit gesenkten Köpfen und ihm fiel auf, daß Elizabeth nicht an Thorntons Arm ging. War das bereits ein Hinweis? William entdeckte Thorntons Kutsche ein Stück vom Gasthof entfernt. Die Tür öffnete sich, die beiden traten hinzu, Thornton sagte irgendetwas, küßte Elizabeth auf die Stirn, stieg ein und fuhr davon. Elizabeth schaute der Kutsche lange hinterher, bis sie hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden war, drehte sich um und ging langsam auf den Gasthof zu. Ihr Gesicht war tränenüberströmt.


	36. Chapter 34

**34. Kapitel**

_Hunsford, Kentund London – Elizabeth fängt ein neues Leben an und William erfährt interessante Neuigkeiten _

_Elizabeth_

Die kleine Reisegesellschaft bestehend aus William Darcy, Charlotte Collins und Elizabeth Bennet machte sich am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe auf den Weg nach Kent. Elizabeths restliche Sachen waren am Abend vorher noch zum Gasthof gebracht worden und von diesem Augenblick an stand es ihr frei, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ohne John Thornton. Und weit weg von Cornwall.

Sie hatte William am gestrigen Abend noch persönlich über ihre Entscheidung informiert, jedoch keine Einzelheiten mitgeteilt. William hatte selbstverständlich auch nicht nachgebohrt. Er hatte lediglich genickt und sie ruhig gefragt, wann sie abzureisen wünschte und wohin er sie bringen durfte. „So bald wie möglich und zunächst nach Hunsford," war ihre nicht besonders überraschende Antwort und William hatte umsichtig und stillschweigend alles Notwendige veranlaßt.

Die Fahrt nach Kent dauerte lange und verlief, zumindest am ersten Tag, ziemlich schweigsam und bedrückend. Elizabeth war die meiste Zeit in Gedanken versunken, weinte viel und verschlief einen Großteil der Fahrt. Sie war erschöpft, müde und vollkommen durcheinander und ihre beiden Reisegefährten taten ihr bestes, sie aufzuheitern, zu trösten und einfach für sie dazusein. Am zweiten Reisetag ging es ihr ein wenig besser, aber die Tränen flossen noch immer ziemlich schnell. William hätte sie gerne getröstet, aber es war Charlottes Aufgabe, die Freundin immer wieder in den Arm zu nehmen und für sie da zu sein.

Hätte William geahnt, wie überaus dankbar Elizabeth ihm für seine Hilfe war und wie sehr sie mit Wehmut und Trauer daran dachte, bald wieder von ihm getrennt zu sein, es wäre ihm sicher Trost und noch viel mehr Hoffnung gewesen. Aber sie wußte nicht so recht, wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte und er sprach sie nicht darauf an.

Als sie endlich in Kent ankamen, bemühte sich Elizabeth tapfer um Stärke und Mut. Natürlich würde es eine Zeit dauern, bis sie die letzten Monate vergessen konnte. Nein, vergessen würde sie diese Zeit sicherlich nie, aber darüber hinwegkommen mußte sie irgendwann. Sie konnte vorläufig bei Charlotte bleiben, aber es wäre wirklich nur eine Übergangslösung. Unter keinen Umständen wollte sie ihrer Freundin zur Last fallen.

Elizabeth gestand es sich nicht offen ein, aber am liebsten wäre sie mit William nach Pemberley gegangen. Innerlich hoffte sie, daß er sie fragen würde, ob sie wieder als Gouvernante bei ihm arbeiten wolle. Nichts hätte sie lieber getan! Auf Pemberley würde sie sich geborgen fühlen, beschützt und sicher. Sie wäre glücklich dort. Aber William fragte sie nicht.

Sie kamen gegen Mittag in Hunsford an und da noch genügend Zeit war, wollte William gleich weiter nach London reisen. Er wußte, würde er nur eine Minute länger in Elizabeths Gesellschaft bleiben als nötig, er würde sie in die Kutsche sperren und umgehend mit nach Pemberley nehmen. Oder gleich nach Gretna Green. Und damit alles zerstören. Nein, er hatte die Absicht, den Kontakt zu Elizabeth langsam wieder aufzubauen, vielleicht könnte Hannah wieder mit ihr korrespondieren und sie irgendwann nach Pemberley einladen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht nach dem Trauma, daß sie gerade erst erlebt hatte und verarbeiten mußte. Das einzige was er machen konnte, war, ihr noch einmal seine uneingeschränkte Hilfe anzubieten, wann immer sie diese benötigen sollte.

So gestaltete er den Abschied so kurz wie nur möglich. „Pemberley steht ihnen jederzeit offen, Miss Bennet, bitte vergessen sie das nicht," sagte er, nahm ihre Hand, küßte sanft ihre Fingerspitzen und bestieg seine Kutsche. Mit einem ernsten und gleichzeitig hoffnungsvollen Blick zu Elizabeth fuhr er davon. Er sah nicht die Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen.

Elizabeth schaute der Kutsche noch lange nach und irgendwann versiegten auch die Tränen. Als sie nach ihrem Taschentuch griff, mußte sie lächeln – sie hatte noch immer Williams Tuch einstecken, eine Ecke kunstvoll mit seinen Initialien bestickt.

Charlotte fand sie schließlich, wie sie verloren in der Einfahrt stand und sich das edle Seidentuch gedankenverloren an die Wange hielt. „Liebes, komm mit ins Haus," sagte sie und legte einen Arm um Elizabeths Schultern. Elizabeth folgte ihr zögernd. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn wiedersehen," meinte Charlotte und lächelte. _Ein Blinder konnte sehen, daß du ihm nicht gleichgültig bist,_ dachte sie amüsiert. Elizabeth war rot geworden, aber sie schwieg. Sie gingen in das kleine Cottage, wo bereits heiße Schokolade auf sie wartete.

Elizabeth verbrachte die ersten Tage in Hunsford mit Nachdenken und Nichtstun. Sie mußte sich zunächst ziemlich umstellen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn man keine Angst haben mußte, daß jemand heimlich etwas weggenommen oder zerstört hatte, daß ihre Kleider sauber waren und keine Kröten oder anderes Getier in ihrem Bett oder ihrer Waschschüssel lauerten. Ganz zu schweigen von Mrs. Thornton und ihrer stets geringschätzig hochgezogenen Augenbraue! Sie gewöhnte sich langsam an ihr neues, freies Leben und daß sie nun eigentlich tun und lassen konnte, was sie wollte. Die Welt stand ihr offen und schien nur auf sie zu warten.

Und doch war sie nicht glücklich. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war Charlotte dankbar, daß sie vorerst hier bleiben konnte. Aber sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was sie mit ihrem Leben nun anfangen wollte. Sie dachte häufig an John Thornton und was für ein Leben sie mit ihm hätte haben können, wenn seine Mutter nicht gewesen wäre. Sie wußte nicht, ob sie ihn geliebt hatte. Wahrscheinlich schon, oder? Hatte er sie geliebt? Wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich stark, hätte er nicht sonst um sie gekämpft? Warum hatte er sie gehen lassen? Warum hatte er nicht auf ihrer Seite gestanden? Hätte sie doch bleiben sollen? Aber wären sie glücklich miteinander geworden? Hätte er jemals Zeit für sie erübrigen können? War es vielleicht ganz gut, daß es mit ihnen nicht geklappt hatte? Viel zu viele Fragen. Elizabeth beschloß tapfer, nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken und es einfach so zu akzeptieren. Es würde ihr sicherlich nicht auf Anhieb gelingen, aber sie mußte in die Zukunft schauen und die Vergangenheit endgültig hinter sich lassen.

Aber was hielt die Zukunft für sie bereit? Was sollte sie tun? In Hunsford wollte sie nicht zu lange bleiben. Lady Catherine hatte herausbekommen, daß sie momentan bei Charlotte lebte und bestand darauf, daß die beiden Frauen sie häufig besuchten. Diese Besuche waren keine Freude, aber Charlotte zuliebe ging sie eben oft mit. Charlotte konnte es sich nicht leisten, die alte Dame zu verärgern – sie war auf ihren guten Willen angewiesen – und fügte sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einem resignierten Lächeln in ihr Schicksal.

Lady Catherine war eine Nervensäge und unangenehme Person. Als sie Elizabeth eines Tages überraschenderweise die Stelle einer Gesellschafterin anbot, hatte diese endlich einen Anreiz gefunden, ihr Leben wieder ein Stück weit zu verändern. Niemals würde sie für die Dame arbeiten! Nein, es war nun endgültig an der Zeit, die Zelte in Kent abzubrechen.

Aber was tun? Longbourn kam nicht in Frage, Jane in Lincolnshire ebensowenig. Pemberley…hach. Wie gerne würde sie dort wieder leben! Aber auch wenn Mr. Darcy ihr seine Unterstützung angeboten hatte, sie konnte schlecht dort anklopfen und um eine Stelle bitten. Das hatte er sicherlich nicht damit gemeint, sonst hätte er sie wahrscheinlich direkt gefragt. Er war schließlich kein Mann, der um den heißen Brei herumredete. Hätte er Bedarf an einer Gouvernante gehabt, dann hätte er das gesagt. Außerdem war Mr. Ladislaw nun zuständig für die Erziehung der Kinder.

Nein, sie würde sich aber wieder eine Stellung als Gouvernante suchen, und zwar bevorzugt in London. Vorher würde sie ihre Verwandten, die Gardiners, bitten, sie vorübergehend aufzunehmen. Sicher war es nicht schwierig, eine Stellung zu bekommen. Sie hatte schließlich ein wenig Erfahrung in einem vornehmen Haushalt und von Mr. Darcy dazu eine hervorragende Referenz erhalten. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und fand etwas vergleichbares wie Pemberley. Mit freundlichen Arbeitgebern und süßen Kindern.

Also war es entschieden. Elizabeth schrieb einen langen, erklärenden Brief an ihre Tante und bat um Aufnahme, die ihr sofort und aufrichtig erfreut gewährt wurde. Bald war Elizabeth auf dem Weg nach London – bereit für neue Abenteuer.

_William_

Es war William entsetzlich schwergefallen, Elizabeth in Hunsford zu verlassen. Es hatte eiserner Willensstärke bedurft, sie dort einsam und alleine vor dem Cottage stehenzulassen und wegzufahren. Er hatte nicht gewagt, zurückzublicken. Hätte er es getan, er wäre schwach geworden, er wäre auf der Stelle umgekehrt und hätte sie mitgenommen. Nein nein nein. Er durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren!

William war froh, als er am späten nachmittag in seinem Londoner Stadthaus ankam. Er wollte nichts anderes als sich ein, zwei Tage ausruhen, ein paar dringenden Geschäften nachgehen, wenn er schon einmal hier war und dann so schnell wie möglich nach Pemberley zurückkehren. Er vermißte seine Kinder ohne Ende.

Aber es waren fromme Wünsche. William hatte ein erfrischendes Bad genommen, zu Abend gegessen und wollte es sich schließlich mit einem Buch und einem feinen Glas Brandy in seiner Bibliothek gemütlich machen, als ihm zu später Stunde noch Besuch angekündigt wurde. Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen wurde sein Cousin, Andrew Fitzwilliam, hereingeführt.

„Fitzwilliam, was führt dich hierher? Und woher weißt du überhaupt, daß ich wieder in der Stadt bin?"

Der zukünftige Earl of Matlock grinste. „Es ist von allgemeinem Interesse, wenn William Darcy London wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt. Außerdem habe ich sehr interessante Neuigkeiten für dich, Darce. Bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob du mir Glauben schenken wirst."

William starrte seinen Cousin fragend und ungeduldig an. „Als da wäre?"

Andrew sah sich in der Bibliothek um und räusperte sich demonstrativ, so als sei sein Hals trocken. William verstand und verdrehte seufzend die Augen.

„Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten, Cousin?" fragte er übertrieben höflich und Fitzwilliam grinste breit. „Brandy, alter Junge." William goß ihnen beiden je ein Glas ein und wartete dann ungeduldig auf die so angeblich überaus interessanten Neuigkeiten, die er nicht würde glauben wollen. Aber Andrew ließ ihn genüßlich noch ein wenig zappeln. Darcy ärgern war eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen.

„Wie war dein Ausflug nach Cornwall? Hast du die holde Maid vor dem bösen Drachen erretten können?" fragte er und drehte das schwere Kristallglas bedächtig in seinen Fingern. „Haben deine Neuigkeiten damit zu tun?" wollte William wissen.

Andrew zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht. Es geht vielmehr um deine kleine Gespielin, die Contessa del Sarto."

„Was hat Alicia mit Miss Bennet zu tun? Und außerdem ist sie nicht meine _Gespielin_."

Andrew grinste. „Du und deine Frauen! Wer soll da noch durchblicken! Nein, ich denke, die Contessa hat nichts mit dem süßen Kindermädchen zu tun, nicht daß ich wüßte. Oder zumindest hoffe ich es sehr." Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sein Cousin und die Frauen…

„Also was ist mit der Contessa?" fragte William ungeduldig. Andrew wurde ernst und stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch.

„Nun ja, wie du weißt, habe ich mich schon immer gefragt, woher ich diese Frau kenne, seit ich sie zum ersten mal auf Pemberley gesehen habe." Er machte eine Pause und überlegte. „Wiedergesehen habe, um genau zu sein. Darce, ich fürchte, du nährst momentan eine ziemliche Schlange an deinem Busen." William starrte fragend Andrew an. Er sah, sein Cousin war nicht in Stimmung für Scherze und Unfug, sondern meinte es ernst. Und Andrew war klug genug, die Geduld Darcys nicht über Gebühr zu strapazieren – so gern er ihn auch manchmal triezte.

„Ich hatte immer angenommen, ich kannte die Contessa aus Italien. Wie du weißt, habe ich längere Zeit dort verbracht und – nun ja, auch ein paar Frauen dort gekannt." William verdrehte die Augen. Ein _paar_ Frauen, in der Tat! Aber auch wenn er mit dem unmoralischen Lebenswandel seines Cousins nicht sonderlich einverstanden war, Andrew Fitzwilliam war im allgemeinen vertrauenswürdig und zuverlässig – jedenfalls in nüchternem Zustand. „Dem war tatsächlich so. Aber die geheimnisvolle Contessa ist auch in London kein unbeschriebenes Blatt." Er holte ein zerknittertes, kleines Heft aus seiner Manteltasche und blätterte suchend darin herum. „Ah, hier ist es." Er reichte William das zerfledderte Papier und deutete auf einen Namen, der ziemlich in der Mitte der Seite stand. „Alessandra Del Artos. Das ist deine Contessa."

William warf einen angewiderten Blick auf den Titel der Publikation. _Harris's list of Covent Garden Ladies or_ _Man of Pleasure's Kalendar_ – die Broschüre war unter der männlichen Bevölkerung Londons sehr beliebt. Sie enthielt nicht nur die Namen der hochbezahlten und erlesensten Kurtisanen Londons, sondern beschrieb auch noch in aller Ausführlichkeit das Aussehen und die besonderen Spezialitäten und Künste besagter Damen. Das kleine Heftchen konnte bei jedem Buchhändler problemlos erworben werden. William warf das Papier seinem Cousin zu, ohne es genauer angeschaut zu haben. Er wollte lieber nichts über die besonderen Verführungskünste hören, über die sein Gast auf Pemberley angeblich verfügte. Außerdem…woher wollte Fitzwilliam überhaupt wissen, daß es sich dabei um Alicia handelte? Alessandra del Artos? Andrew schien die Frage erwartet zu haben, denn er gab die Antwort gleich selbst.

„Es war in der Tat ein dummer – oder, soll ich sagen, glücklicher – Zufall, daß ich ausgerechnet diese Dame aufsuchen wollte. Sie hat nämlich ein ganz besonderes Talent, dich in…" William hob hastig die Hand. „Behalt das bitte für dich, Fitzwilliam!" Andrew grinste. „Also wenn du nicht zwei Kinder hättest, würde ich fast sagen, du hättest noch nie eine Frau zwischen den Beinen gehabt, alter Knabe. Was um alles in der Welt _machst_ du mit einer Frau im Bett? Oh, ich kann es mir durchaus vorstellen! Sie liegt züchtig im hochgeschlossenen Nachtgewand auf dem Rücken, Beine fest zusammengepreßt und du fragst höflich, ob du eindringen darfst! Man ist ja schließlich ein Gentleman! Weißt du, Darcy, ich…"

„Könntest du bitte zum Punkt kommen, Fitzwilliam. Mein Liebesleben steht hier nicht zur Debatte." Williams Stimme war eisig. Außerdem hatte sein vermaledeiter Cousin _keinerlei_ Ahnung… William seufzte innerlich. Elizabeth bräuchte sich mit Sicherheit keine Gedanken über seine Qualitäten als Liebhaber zu machen und sie würde garantiert auch keine hochgeschlossenen Nachthemden tragen… Liebe Güte, woher hatte er jetzt bloß diese Gedanken wieder…

Andrew lachte gutmütig. „Schon gut, reg dich wieder ab. Also. Ich war vor drei Tagen in besagtem Haus und habe nach Signorina Alessandra gefragt. Die gute Madam war untröstlich und teilte mir mit, daß ihr bestes Pferdchen leider nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht, da sie das große Glück gehabt hatte, sich einen reichen Galan zu angeln. Einen jungen, offenbar sehr wohlhabenden Liebhaber aus Derbyshire." Andrew sah seinen Cousin aufmerksam an und William wurde blaß. „Das beweist gar nichts," sagte er fest.

„Richtig. Nun, Madam bedauerte ihren Weggang sehr, denn die süße Miss war offenbar das einzige ihrer Kätzchen, das sich hervorragend in der griechischen Liebe auskannte und auch des flagellierens mächtig war…" William wurde schlecht. „Genug, Fitzwilliam. Erspare mir die Einzelheiten." Er konnte sich nur wundern, daß sein Cousin freiwillig eine solche _Dame_ überhaupt aufsuchte! Aber er schwieg lieber. Es ging ihn ja auch nichts an.

„Nun ja," fuhr Fitzwilliam fort und goß sich einen weiteren Brandy ein. „Madam schlug mir dann vor, eine Nubierin auszuprobieren, frisch aus den Kolonien importiert, mit einer ganz erstaunlichen Begabung für…" Williams Blick ließ ihn innehalten und er grinste wieder. „Du weißt überhaupt nicht, was dir so alles entgeht, Darce! Ich habe mich dann jedoch für zwei süße, überaus üppige Französinnen entschieden, die ihrem Namen alle Ehre machten. _Französisch_, du verstehst…"

„Andrew Fitzwilliam, könntest du bitte zur Sache kommen! Mich interessieren deine lasterhaften Abenteuer nicht im geringsten. Was hat das nun alles mit Alicia zu tun?" Der zukünftige Earl nahm einen Schluck Brandy zu sich und grinste. Er liebte es, seinen so prüden Cousin ein wenig aufzuziehen. Dabei war William bloß wohlerzogen und bei den _passenden Gelegenheiten_ alles andere als prüde. „Vielleicht möchtest du bei Gelegenheit mal mitkommen, Darce? Yvette ist wirklich talentiert. Ihr Mund kann durchaus dein…"

William stand auf. „Also?" fragte er kurzangebunden. „Schon gut, alter Freund. Auf dem Weg zu den süßen, üppigen Französinnen kamen wir an einer kleinen Galerie vorbei. Mindestens zwanzig Abbildungen der schönsten Frauen hingen dort an der Wand, alle sehr _hüllenlos_, sehr pikant! Und sehr originalgetreu, wie mir Madam versicherte. Jedes einzelne Bild war versehen mit detaillierten Beschreibungen der Fertigkeiten der jeweiligen Dame. Wie ein Journal, man sucht sich das aus, was man gerne hätte. Nun ja, und dort hing auch ein Bild deiner süßen Contessa. Mit blonden Haaren allerdings."

William starrte Andrew ungläubig an. „Ich runzelte die Stirn, weil sie mir bekannt vorkam und Madam sah, daß ich das Bild anstarrte. Sie hat gelacht und gesagt ‚Tut mir leid, Sir, ich fürchte, sie müssen mit ihrem Porträt vorlieb nehmen. Das ist Alessandra. Wir haben das Bild noch nicht abgehängt.'"

William konnte es nicht fassen. Wie groß war die Möglichkeit, daß Andrew sich irrte? Aber sein Cousin war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich murmelte etwas, daß mir die junge Dame bekannt vorkam und die Madam nickte. Sie erzählte mir die Lebensgeschichte der sogenannten Signorina Alessandra. Anscheinend war sie erst vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr nach London gekommen und hatte sofort großen Erfolg in Madams Etablissement. Wie schon gesagt, sie war in gewissen Praktiken sehr talentiert. Madam verriet mir, daß sie vorher einige Jahre in Italien verbracht hatte und dort eine berühmte Kurtisane gewesen war. Männer aus allen Teilen des Kontinents suchten sie auf und ließen sich von ihr…" Williams Blick war unheilvoll und Andrew grinste. „Was auch immer. Und da erinnerte ich mich wieder dunkel. Ich hatte deine Contessa vor ungefähr fünf Jahren tatsächlich schon in Florenz kennengelernt. Sie war dort die Gespielin eines älteren Grafen gewesen, und ich war dort einige Zeit zu Gast. Der gute Graf hatte die etwas seltsame Angewohnheit, seine Geliebte gerne an seine männlichen Gäste zu verleihen und eines nachts kam auch ich in den Genuß seiner besonderen _Gastfreundschaft_. Nun ja, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, daß er nur erregt wurde, wenn er dabei zuseh…"

„Andrew, bitte." William war mittlerweile über die Maßen angewidert von den Schilderungen seines Cousins und geschockt von den Zufällen, die möglicherweise Alicia betrafen. Aber waren es denn Zufälle? War es wirklich Alicia?

„Schon gut. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn – deine Contessa, die damals in Florenz übrigens noch auf den Namen „Angela" hörte, war offenbar schon kurz dem Tod ihres Mannes zur Kurtisane geworden. Er hat ihr nicht viel hinterlassen, hat alles verspielt und verhurt. Sie war praktisch mittellos und hat eine erstaunliche Karriere in diesem _Gewerbe_ hinter sich. Ich erspare dir die Einzelheiten besser."

William schloß die Augen und rieb sich müde die Stirn. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? Alicia eine Hure? Schon seit Jahren? Vom Zeitrahmen könnte es passen, keine Frage. „William, du kannst es mir ruhig glauben," sagte Andrew ernst. „Du weißt, mit so etwas mache ich keine Scherze. Wenn du willst oder noch irgendwelche Zweifel hast, begleite mich morgen nach Covent Garden und ich zeige dir die Bilder. Und du kannst mit Madam Valerie sprechen. Sicher hat sie noch weitere Informationen."

„Andrew, wenn das wahr ist… Alicia kann keinen Moment länger auf Pemberley bleiben! Sie muß unbedingt weg von den Kindern. Sofort!" William packte das kalte Grauen wenn er daran dachte, daß seine unschuldigen Kinder ihrem Einfluß ausgesetzt waren. Einer Kurtisane! „Ich werde sofort einen Brief an Mrs. Reynolds schreiben. Sie soll die Kinder unter allen Umständen von ihr fernhalten. Und ich werde so schnell wie möglich nach Pemberley reisen." Er war aufgestanden und ruhelos im Zimmer hin- und hergegangen. Ein kleiner Zweifel blieb zwar noch, vielleicht war es auch eher der Wunsch, daß sein Cousin sich irrte, aber tief im Innern wußte er, Andrew sagte die Wahrheit. Er mußte sehen, daß Alicia unverzüglich Pemberley verließ. Eine Kurtisane…und er hatte ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sie zu heiraten… Wie naiv war er nur gewesen! Ihre Versuche, ihn zu verführen! Und er hatte sich selbst die Schuld daran gegeben, hatte sie als unschuldig und unerfahren betrachtet – dabei war es die ganze Zeit über offenbar ihre Absicht gewesen, ihn in ihr Lotterbett zu bekommen und Herrin von Pemberley zu werden, seine Ehefrau – Stiefmutter seiner Kinder. So sehr ihn die Enthüllungen seines Cousins auch geschockt und getroffen hatten, er mußte Andrew dankbar sein, daß er ihn vor einer großen Dummheit bewahrt hatte.

Zwei Tage später war er auf dem Weg nach Pemberley.


	37. Chapter 35

**35. Kapitel**

_London, Gracechurch Street – Elizabeth sucht eine neue Stellung als Gouvernante_

William war schon lange wieder zurück in Pemberley, als Elizabeth Hunsford verließ und zu ihren Verwandten, den Gardiners, nach London reiste. Es war die nächste unsichere Station ihres neuen Lebens, aber immerhin wäre sie nicht alleine dort, auch wenn sie nicht die Absicht hatte, den Gardiners länger als notwendig zur Last zu fallen.

Elizabeth hatte schon immer ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Tante gehabt und die Gardiners nahmen sie gerne und bereitwillig auf. Das Wiedersehen war herzlich und Elizabeth wußte, sie hatte hier eine vorläufige Heimat gefunden, mußte keine übereilte Entscheidung treffen, was ihr weiteres Leben anbetraf und konnte in Ruhe eine geeignete Familie suchen. Sie mußte sich nicht gleich für die erstbeste Stellung entscheiden.

Mrs. Gardiner freute sich aufrichtig, daß ihre Nichte bei ihnen war und half ihr bei der Stellensuche. „Liebes Kind, du mußt nichts übereilen. Wir werden in Ruhe die Zeitungen studieren, und in den nächsten Tagen können wir die Agenturen aufsuchen. Dein Onkel und ich werden nicht zulassen, daß du eine schlechte Stellung annimmst!"

Elizabeth lachte und drückte die Hand ihrer Tante. „Danke, Tante. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde jedes Angebot genauestens unter die Lupe nehmen und keine vorschnelle Entscheidung treffen. Und ich frage als allererstes, ob die Kinder brav, wohlerzogen und folgsam sind, sonst nehme ich die Stellung erst gar nicht an oder drohe, daß du jeden zweiten Tag vorbeikommst und nach dem rechten siehst!" „Lizzy! Immer mußt du mich necken," lachte Mrs. Gardiner, froh darüber, daß Elizabeth wieder scherzen konnte. Sie hatte ihre Nichte nie nach den Geschehnissen von Cornwall gefragt und Elizabeth hatte ihren Verwandten auch nur erzählt, daß sie die Verlobung mit Mr. Thornton in _gegenseitigem Einvernehmen_ gelöst hatte. Sie war fest entschlossen, nie mehr darüber zu sprechen. Sie wollte vergessen. Jeder Gedanke an Mr. Thornton bereitete ihr unsägliche Pein - ganz zu schweigen von den Gedanken an seine Familie.

Elizabeth, erfüllt von neuem Mut und Tatendrang, begann schon kurz darauf, die Stellenanzeigen der Zeitungen durchzusehen und es dauerte nicht lange, und sie hatte die ersten Termine für Vorstellungsgespräche. Sie bestand darauf, alleine hinzugehen und war ziemlich aufgeregt, als sie zu ihrem ersten Gespräch ging. Die Familie hieß Winslow, war gutbetucht und das Kind, um das sie sich kümmern sollte, ein Junge im Alter von sechs Jahren.

Es fing alles sehr vielversprechend an. Elizabeth erschien pünktlich um vierzehn Uhr und sie wurde sofort zur Hausherrin, Mrs. Winslow, vorgelassen. Mrs. Winslow war eine junge, hübsche blonde Frau, etwa in Elizabeths Alter, also war sie in relativ jungen Jahren bereits Mutter geworden. Auf Elizabeth wirkte sie etwas…nun ja, unreif, sie giggelte viel und entschuldigte sich ständig und daß sie ihrem Sohn nicht allzuviel selbst beibringen konnte, war offensichtlich. Ihre Kenntnisse waren dürftig und sie gab es auch unumwunden zu, was sie irgendwie sympathisch machte. Sie machte sich nichts aus Büchern, ging allerdings gerne in die Oper und ins Theater. Auch selbst musizieren konnte sie nicht, obwohl sie die Musik sehr liebte. Elizabeth fand sie bestenfalls amüsant, aber sie schien von freundlicher Natur zu sein und wäre sicherlich keine allzu strenge Herrin. Sie hatte anscheinend selbst viel zu viel Angst davor, wie Elizabeth auf Schelte reagieren könnte.

Ihr Sohn jedoch war eine ganz andere Sache. Elizabeth bat, den Jungen ebenfalls kennenzulernen und kurze Zeit später wurde ihr Matthew Winslow vorgestellt. Das heißt, er stand bockig in der Tür und würdigte sie keines Blickes. „Sag guten Tag zu Miss Bennet, Matthew!" befahl seine Mutter, doch der Junge streckte ihr bloß die Zunge heraus. Elizabeth war geschockt. „Miss Bennet wird vielleicht deine neue Gouvernante," sagte Mrs. Winslow und ignorierte das ungehobelte Benehmen ihres Sproßes. „Sie wird dir Lesen und Schreiben beibringen."

„Will ich nicht," sagte Matthew und trat wieder und wieder gegen ein Tischbein. Mrs. Winslow gebot ihm keinen Einhalt. „Aber natürlich willst du, mein Junge. Und wenn du brav lernst, bekommst du im Herbst ein Pferd."

Elizabeth hätte aufschreien können. Was für eine Art Erziehung war das denn? Matthew Winslow erinnerte sie fatal an Emily Watson.

Auch mit dem Pferd ließ sich der Junge nicht ködern. „Du bist häßlich," sagte er zu Elizabeth. „Und du bist frech," gab diese kühl zurück. Matthew starrte sie an. Bisher hatte er noch nie Widerworte bekommen. „Ich will dich nicht."

„Und ich will keine frechen kleinen Jungs wie dich unterrichten."

„Matthew!" mischte sich seine Mutter empört ein, aber sie kam gegen den Knaben nicht an. Er trat gegen Elizabeths Schienbein. „Geh weg," sagte er und Elizabeth konnte ihn nur verwundert anstarren. Es hatte nicht wehgetan, denn er hatte sie nicht richtig getroffen, aber es stand außer Frage, daß sie dieses kleine Scheusal unterrichten würde.

Mrs. Winslow ließ den Jungen von einem der Mädchen abholen und er schrie noch einmal beim Hinausgehen, daß er Elizabeth nicht haben wollte. Draußen tat kurze Zeit später das Mädchen einen Schmerzensschrei, man hörte ein gehässiges Lachen und davonrennendes Fußgetrappel. „Sie müssen entschuldigen," begann Mrs. Winslow, aber Elizabeth winkte ab. Sie wollte gerade eine Bemerkung machen, daß sie die Stellung sowieso nicht annehmen würde, als Mr. Winslow den Salon betrat.

Mr. Winslow war sicherlich fast doppelt so alt wie seine Frau und Elizabeth verabscheute ihn vom ersten Augenblick an. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, wäßrigblaue, blutunterlaufene Augen und eine vom offenbar vielen Trinken gerötete Nase. Der Blick, den er Elizabeth zuwarf, war unverschämt. Anzüglich glitten seine Augen an ihrem Körper herab und als er zu ihr trat, um sie zu begrüßen, mußte sie einen Schritt zurückmachen, da er ihr viel zu nahe kam. Sein Atem roch nach einer Mischung aus Alkohol, Zigarren und Zwiebeln.

„Sie sind also die neue Gouvernante," schnurrte er und hielt ihre Hand länger fest, als es schicklich war. Elizabeth mußte sich schwer zusammenreißen, ihre Hand nicht mit einem Ruck wegzuziehen, aber sie konnte ihren Abscheu nur schwer unterdrücken. Seine Hand war heiß und schweißnaß und ihr wurde schlecht. Als er ihre Fingerspitzen küßte, hätte sie am liebsten aufgeschrien. Keine Sekunde länger würde sie in diesem Haus bleiben!

„Ich hatte mich noch nicht entschieden, Sir," brachte sie heraus und widerstand dem Drang, ihre Hand an ihrem Kleid abzuwischen. „Aber ich denke nicht, daß ich die Stelle annehmen kann." Winslow schaute sie verständnislos an. „Sie lehnen die Position ab, Madam?" „Ja."

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Sie werden schwerlich eine bessere Stellung in London finden." Elizabeth seufzte innerlich. _Wollen wir wetten?_ „Danke, Sir, aber ich möchte jetzt gehen. Entschuldigen sie." Sie wandte sich an Mrs. Winslow, die den beiden schweigend zugeschaut hatte. „Auf Wiedersehen, Madam. Sir."

Elizabeth verließ das Haus, als wären tausend Furien hinter ihr her. Erst an der nächsten Ecke blieb sie stehen und atmete durch. Was für ein Reinfall! Was für eine schreckliche Familie! Nein, bevor sie solch eine Stellung annahm, würde sie eher nach Longbourn zurückkehren und dort für den Rest ihres Lebens versauern. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewußt, was sie aufgegeben hatte, als sie vor einem halben Jahr Pemberley verließ und ihre Augen wurden feucht. Aber Tränen machten es nicht besser. Sie mußte stark sein, durfte sich nicht gleich von der ersten Enttäuschung entmutigen lassen. Sie hatte morgen noch ein anderes Gespräch, das würde sicherlich besser laufen.

Es wurde fast noch schlimmer. Die nächste _Familie_, die eine Gouvernante suchte, stellte sich als alleinstehender Herr mit einer schon recht großen Tochter heraus. Das Mädchen war 12 Jahre alt und nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt und verzogen. Sie sprach kaum ein Wort mit Elizabeth und behandelte sie hochmütig und unverschämt. Elizabeth hatte den Eindruck, sie suchte eher nach einer persönlichen Dienstmagd als nach einer Gouvernante. Der Vater des Mädchens hatte sich ganze zehn Minuten Zeit genommen, mit Elizabeth zu sprechen und war dann wieder in sein Ladengeschäft verschwunden. Elizabeth wägte kurz ab, inwieweit das Kind noch erziehbar sei, vielleicht lotete es gerade nur seine Grenzen aus, aber die restlichen Arbeitsbedingungen waren unakzeptabel, genauso wie das Gehalt. Das war Nummer zwei der Fehlschläge.

Mrs. Gardiner versuchte, ihre Nichte aufzumuntern. „Lizzy, du hast noch zwei weitere Gespräche. Und du hast bis jetzt ganz richtig entschieden, Kind. Du wärst in diesen Stellungen nicht glücklich geworden. Denk immer dran, du hast es nicht nötig, solch eine Position anzunehmen. Die richtige wird ganz sicher noch kommen, ich bin davon überzeugt."

Elizabeth lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß nicht, Tante. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich vergleiche die angebotenen Positionen immer insgeheim mit meiner alten Stellung bei den Darcys. Ich habe mich dort so wohlgefühlt." Sie seufzte. „Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, daß ich dort weggegangen bin."

Mrs. Gardiner nahm sie in die Arme. „Ach Liebes, woher hättest du wissen sollen, was geschieht. Wir haben dich gerne bei uns, und wenn alle Stricke reißen, bleibst du hier, ganz einfach." Elizabeth konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie war so unendlich dankbar, daß sie nicht ganz alleine auf der Welt stand.

Aber es sollte trotzdem nicht so einfach werden mit der neuen Stellung. Gespräch Nummer 3 endete damit, daß sie dem Herrn des Hauses beinahe eine Ohrfeige verpaßt hätte, als er ihr das Angebot machte, sie als Mätresse zu halten. Zusätzlich zu den Pflichten einer Gouvernante, versteht sich. Unter einem Dach mit der Ehefrau. Von den fünf vollkommen unerzogenen Kindern ganz abgesehen und dem sechsten auf dem Weg.

Gespräch Nummer vier brachte ebenfalls keinen Erfolg, da man sich unter Gouvernante eine billige Arbeitskraft vorstellte, die nicht nur zwei Kinder beaufsichtigen, sondern auch noch die Pflichten einer Köchin, Waschfrau und Dienstmagd übernehmen sollte. Für ein geringes Entgelt sowie kaum Freizeit. Elizabeth lehnte dankend ab.

Nach zwei Wochen und zwei weiteren Gesprächen, die nicht zufriedenstellend verlaufen waren, war Elizabeth über die Maßen deprimiert und davon überzeugt, niemals wieder eine Stellung zu bekommen, die ihr wenigstens halbwegs zusagte. Sie war der Meinung, daß sie keine allzu großen Ansprüche stellte; sie hätte sich mit störrischen und unerzogenen Kindern auseinandergesetzt, aber sie wollte weder dem Hausherrn zu Willen sein, noch wollte sie sich als Sklavin ausnutzen lassen. Den Gardiners tat Elizabeths Kummer in der Seele weh. Sie überlegten hin und her, wie sie ihre Nichte ein wenig aufmuntern konnten und hatten schließlich eine Idee. Es war Sommer, warum nicht einen kleinen Urlaub machen? Eine Fahrt zum Lake District sollte die arme Elizabeth wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen. Das liebe Kind, sie hatte soviel Ungemach hinter sich…

Elizabeth war gerührt über den Vorschlag ihrer Verwandten. An die Seen fahren…das war schon immer ein Traum von ihr gewesen. Sie hatte schon viel über diese Landschaft gehört und jetzt sollte sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen. In zwei Wochen sollte es losgehen – sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Mrs. Gardiner überredete ihre Nichte, vor ihrer Reise keine Stellenanzeigen mehr durchzugehen, keine der Agenturen zu besuchen und auch keine Vorstellungsgespräche mehr zu vereinbaren. „Du wirst jetzt nichts weiter tun, als mit mir für unsere Reise in der Stadt einkaufen zu gehen und dich in Ruhe auf unsere Sommerfrische vorzubereiten. Wie schön das sein wird, dem Staub, der Hitze und dem Schmutz der Stadt zu entkommen!" Mrs. Gardiner seufzte genüßlich. „Weißt du, ich selbst war sicherlich schon zwei Jahre nicht mehr länger verreist, ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf die Fahrt." Elizabeth lächelte und fügte sich bereitwillig den Wünschen ihrer Tante. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, sich ausschließlich auf ihre Reise zu konzentrieren. Es gab noch genügend Dinge, die erledigt werden mußten und sie unterstützte ihre Verwandten dabei so gut es ging.

Drei Tage vor ihrer beabsichtigten Abreise zum Lake District kam Mr. Gardiner abends später als gewohnt nach Hause und brachte schlechte Nachrichten mit. „Meine Liebe," sagte er zu seiner Frau und holte Elizabeth hinzu, „wir müssen leider ein klein wenig umdisponieren. Ich habe heute Neuigkeiten ein Schiff aus Indien betreffend erhalten, das in den nächsten Wochen hier anlegen soll. Ich muß zugegen sein, wenn seine Ladung gelöscht wird." Er wollte seine Familie nicht mit den Einzelheiten langweilen, also kam er gleich zur Sache. „Das heißt nun allerdings, wir werden nicht die Zeit haben, bis zu den großen Seen zu fahren." Die enttäuschten Mienen seiner Frau und Nichte schmerzten ihn. „Aber auf unsere Reise werden wir trotz alledem nicht verzichten, das versichere ich euch. Ich habe mit meinem Mitarbeiter gesprochen, er hat mir Derbyshire empfohlen. Das ist weit genug weg, um etwas neues zu sehen, aber eben nicht zu weit. Wir werden in gut drei Wochen wieder hier sein."

Die beiden Frauen reagierten ganz verschieden. Mrs. Gardiner klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Was für eine nette Idee, Liebster! Ich könnte mein altes Heimatdorf besuchen, nicht wahr? Ich wollte den Kindern schon immer einmal zeigen, wo ihre Mutter aufgewachsen ist! Auch wenn es nur wenige Jahre waren, die ich dort verbracht habe." Elizabeth hingegen war blaß geworden. Derbyshire? Pemberley? Aber Derbyshire war groß. Es mußte nicht zwangsweise bedeuten, daß sie den Darcys dort über den Weg laufen würde. Sie stellte erstaunt fest, daß sie gar nicht wußte, aus welchem Ort ihre Tante stammte. Sie konnte sich nur daran erinnern, daß sie ihren Onkel in Nottingham kennengelernt hatte. Wie weit das von Pemberley entfernt war, wußte sie nicht so genau. Doch bevor Elizabeth genauer fragen konnte, hatte sich das Gespräch bereits anderen Themen zugewandt und sie vergaß ihre Frage nach dem Heimatort Mrs. Gardiners fürs erste.

Drei Tage später erst, die Kutsche war beladen, die vier Kinder sprangen aufgeregt und in Vorfreude jedem im Weg herum, kam das Gespräch wieder auf ihr Reiseziel. Sie saßen endlich alle glücklich, zufrieden und voller Vorfreude in der Kutsche und rollten langsam davon in Richtung Norden. Elizabeth erkundigte sich nach dem genauen Ziel ihrer Reise. „Oh, wir werden all die großen Prachtbauten anschauen, keine Frage, die schönen Gärten und dabei die Landschaft genießen. Unser Hauptziel ist dann jedoch Buxton, dort bin ich geboren und aufgewachsen. Es liegt etwas nordöstlich von Pemberley, aber ist dir wahrscheinlich kein Begriff, oder, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und atmete auf. Die Gefahr, in diesem Ort jemanden zu kennen, war gering. Und Pemberley würden sie auch nicht passieren. Sie wußte nur noch nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte.


	38. Chapter 36

**36. Kapitel **

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – William erlebt eine angenehme Überraschung, Elizabeth macht Urlaub und hat ein Deja-vu Erlebnis mit einem Teich... _

_William_

William konnte gar nicht schnell genug zurück nach Pemberley kommen. Er hatte nach Andrews Besuch umgehend eine Nachricht per Eilboten an Mrs. Reynolds gesandt in der er sie bat, die Kinder unter allen Umständen fern von der Contessa zu halten. Er wollte sie nicht den Gefahren aussetzen, die von Alicia ausgehen mochten. William verbrachte die gesamte Reise wie auf heißen Kohlen. Er durchlief ein Wechselbad der Gefühle – einerseits trauerte er der jungen, unschuldigen Frau hinterher, in die er sich vor Jahren verliebt hatte, die er vielleicht sogar in naher Zukunft geheiratet hätte. Dann wieder gewann sein Zorn die Oberhand. Alicia hatte ihn belogen, ihn hintergangen und für ihre schamlosen Zwecke eingesetzt, wollte sich eine Ehe erschleichen.

Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, wie kurz er davorgestanden hatte, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Wenn Mr. Reynolds ihn an diesem einen Abend nicht wegen des kranken Pferdes aufgesucht hätte – er hätte eine Dummheit begangen. Er wäre mit Sicherheit in dieser Nacht in ihrem Bett gelandet und – Gentleman, der er nun einmal war – hätte sie danach um ihre Hand gebeten. Wenn er sich das vorstellte… diese Frau hatte ihren Körper jahrelang willig anderen, fremden Männern hingegeben – gegen Bezahlung und offenbar auch des öfteren umsonst, sofern Andrews Geschichten stimmten. William zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran. Andrew hatte keinen Grund, ihn anzulügen. Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, daß Alicia selbst seinem Cousin ihre Gunst gewährt hatte. Über ihre _speziellen Verführungskünste_ mochte er lieber erst gar nicht nachdenken…

William hatte viel Zeit auf der Fahrt, darüber nachzudenken, was er mit der Contessa machen sollte. Sie mußte Pemberley selbstverständlich sofort verlassen. Er würde sie zur Rede stellen und sich – vielleicht – anhören, was sie zu sagen hatte. Aber egal, was sie sagte, sie konnte sich nicht mehr herausreden. Oh ja, sie würde sicherlich jammern und weinen, sich darauf berufen, daß sie arm gewesen war, niemanden hatte und vollkommen alleine in diesem fremden Land, aber er wollte davon nichts hören. Sie hätte nach dem Tod ihres Mannes nach England zurückkehren können, sie hätte sogar zu ihm nach Pemberley kommen können, er hätte sie nicht abgewiesen.

Von Andrews Erzählungen hatte er auch nicht unbedingt den Eindruck gewonnen, daß sie ihren „Beruf" mit Widerwillen ausgeübt hatte, im Gegenteil. Daß sie nach so vielen Jahren schließlich doch bei ihm aufgetaucht war, konnte nur bedeuten, daß sie auf der Suche nach einer sicheren Zukunft war. Geld hatte sie in ihrem „Gewerbe" genügend verdient, darauf kam es ihr wahrscheinlich nicht in erster Linie an, aber eine respektable Position, am besten als Ehefrau eines reichen Gutsherrn, das war mit Sicherheit ein erstrebenswertes Ziel. Sie hätte sich schön ins gemachte Nest gesetzt. In _sein_ Nest. Und er war so naiv gewesen und wäre beinahe darauf hereingefallen. William mußte zugeben, daß es seine Vorteile hatte, sich in den sündigen Gegenden Londons auszukennen. Aber wie gut, daß er dafür seinen Cousin hatte…

William war wahrlich kein grausamer Mann und er konnte viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis für andere aufbringen, sogar uneigennützig helfen, wenn es in seiner Macht lag. Aber er war fest entschlossen, der Contessa die Tür zu weisen, egal, was sie ihm sagen würde. Er war überzeugt, es käme zu einer unliebsamen Auseinandersetzung und wappnete sich während der Fahrt dafür. Die Hauptsache war jedoch, daß seine Kinder vor ihr und ihrem Einfluß geschützt werden würden.

Nach zwei Tagen erreichte William schließlich seine geliebte Heimat und wurde stürmisch von Hannah und Alexander begrüßt. Mehrere Wochen hatte er sie nicht gesehen – und wieviel war in dieser Zeit geschehen! Er strahlte, als er die beiden auf sich zurennen sah, kniete sich hin und schloß seine Kinder glücklich in die Arme.

„He, ihr zwei kleinen Teufel, nicht so wild!" lachte er und preßte sie an sich. Beide erhielten einen dicken Kuß und es dauerte lange, bis die Zwillinge sich von ihrem Vater lösten und ihn schließlich ins Haus zogen. Beide plapperten aufgeregt durcheinander mit dem Erfolg, daß William kein Wort verstand und bloß lachend den Kopf schüttelte. Liebe Güte, er hatte sie so sehr vermißt.

Mrs. Reynolds begrüßte ihren Dienstherrn mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und überredete die Kinder dann, ihrem Vater einen Moment Ruhe zu gönnen. „Ihr habt noch den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, ihr beiden! Laßt euren Papa doch erst einmal verschnaufen! Wahrscheinlich will er sich erst einmal erfrischen und ausruhen." William umarmte und küßte beide Kinder noch einmal ausgiebig, dann schickte er sie in ihr Spielzimmer mit dem Versprechen, ihnen später ausführlich von seiner Reise zu erzählen. Lächelnd schaute er ihnen nach, dann wandte er sich seiner Haushälterin zu. Seine Miene wurde ernster.

„Haben sie meine Nachricht erhalten, Mrs. Reynolds? Wo ist die Contessa?" Mrs. Reynolds seufzte. „Ja, Sir, ihr Schreiben kam an. Zusammen mit einem anderen Schreiben, das direkt an die Contessa ging. Leider befand sich kein Absender auf dem Brief, doch Lady Alicia verlor keine Zeit. Sie ist schon am nächsten Tag mit unbekanntem Ziel abgereist."

William starrte Mrs. Reynolds ungläubig an. „Abgereist? Ohne ein Wort? Einfach so?" Mrs. Reynolds nickte. „Ja. Sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und bloß darum gebeten, daß sie jemand nach Lambton bringt. Das habe ich ihr gerne gewährt. Aber mehr hat sie nicht gesagt, und auf einmal war sie weg."

William war vollkommen perplex. Das war in der Tat eine Überraschung. Wer auch immer der Contessa einen Brief geschickt hatte, wahrscheinlich war sie gewarnt worden, daß ihr Geheimnis aufgeflogen war. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Dieses Problem schien sich offenbar von selbst gelöst zu haben und dafür war er sehr, sehr dankbar. Er war bloß gespannt, ob er jemals wieder von ihr hören würde. Nicht, daß er jemals wieder von ihr hören _wollte!_

Nachdem er ausgiebig gebadet und sich erfrischt hatte, machte William sein Versprechen wahr und erzählte seinen Kindern von seiner Reise. Auch Mr. Ladislaw hatte sich eingefunden. „Du hast Lizzy wiedergesehen, Papa?" fragte Hannah aufgeregt. William lächelte. „Ja, Schatz. Sie hat versprochen, dir zu schreiben, sobald sie eine neue Adresse hat. Wahrscheinlich wird sie nach London ziehen." Die Kinder waren noch zu klein um zu verstehen, daß ihre ehemalige Gouvernante nicht mehr mit Mr. Thornton verlobt war, dafür hatten sie zu wenig davon mitbekommen. Sie wußten nur, daß sie anscheinend ein neues Leben begonnen hatte – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. „Wird sie uns besuchen kommen, Papa?" fragte Hannah weiter. „Oder dürfen wir zu ihr nach London reisen?"

William lachte. „Wir warten erst einmal ihren Brief ab, Liebes. Und dann können wir sie sicherlich irgendwann einmal nach Pemberley einladen." Hannah strahlte. Ihr Papa hielt seine Versprechen immer, und wenn er sagte, er würde sie einladen, dann tat er das auch. Aber es könnte sicherlich noch sehr lange dauern… Immerhin hatte sie nun etwas, worauf sie sich freuen konnte und erwartete jeden Tag mit Spannung einen Brief von Elizabeth. William bat sie um Geduld, er wußte, Elizabeth würde seine Tochter nicht enttäuschen, aber es konnte trotzdem ein wenig dauern, bis ein Brief eintreffen würde.

Mr. Ladislaw hatte jedoch auch etwas mit William zu besprechen. Es tat ihm sehr, sehr leid, doch er wollte seine Stellung als Hauslehrer auf Pemberley kündigen. „Dorotheas Onkel ist vor kurzem gestorben, Sir, das heißt, ich kann nach Hause zurückkehren und Dorothea heiraten. Ich bedaure es sehr, von hier weggehen zu müssen, aber ich hoffe, sie haben für meine Situation Verständnis." William konnte dem jungen Mann, der sich so sehr auf seine Verlobte freute, nicht im geringsten böse sein. Er freute sich für ihn, freute sich, daß zumindest _er_ die Dame seines Herzens würde heiraten können und gestattete ihm, zum Monatsende zu kündigen. Für die Kinder tat es ihm leid, Ladislaw war ein hervorragender Pädagoge und er würde sich um adequaten Ersatz bemühen müssen.

Als William später alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer saß und die Korrespondenz durchging, die sich während seiner Abwesenheit angesammelt hatte, seufzte er tief. Wieder stand ihm die undankbare Aufgabe bevor, einen Lehrer für die Zwillinge zu suchen. Wer würde ihn dieses Mal davor bewahren, jemanden wie Mr. Casaubon auszuwählen? William schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein und starrte in die lodernden Flammen des Kamins. Was Elizabeth wohl gerade machte? Wieso in drei Teufels Namen hatte er sie nicht in Hunsford gefragt, ob sie als Gouvernante mit nach Pemberley kommen wollte? Er wollte sie nicht überfordern, ja. Nicht unter Druck setzen. Aber William verfluchte sich für seine Entscheidung, sie alleine in Hunsford zurückgelassen zu haben. Möglicherweise wäre sie froh gewesen, eine Zukunftsperspektive zu haben, auf Pemberley? War sie enttäuscht, fühlte sie sich von ihm im Stich gelassen? Natürlich, er hatte ihr ständig versichert, daß sie jederzeit nach Pemberley kommen könnte, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte. Aber hatte sie nicht gerade nach diesem Trauma in Cornwall Hilfe gebraucht? Ja, er hatte sie sicher nach Hunsford geleitet, aber dann hatte er sie verlassen, sie war auf sich allein gestellt. Sah so Freundschaft aus? William schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er genauer darüber nachdachte. Oh ja, er hatte sie im Stich gelassen, indem er einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war.

_Elizabeth_

Und während William die nächsten Wochen damit verbrachte, sich ausführlich um Anwesen und Kinder zu kümmern, seine Tante vom Leib hielt, die ihn drängte, die Zwillinge nach Rosings zu schicken sowie ein neues Stellengesuch für einen Hauslehrer schaltete, machte sich Elizabeth mit den Gardiners in die Ferien auf.

Es war Mitte Juli geworden und ganz England erfreute sich an einem schönen, warmen und vor allem – erstaunlich trockenen – Sommer. Die Reisegesellschaft, bestehend aus Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth sowie den vier Gardinerkindern genoß ihre Fahrt in den Norden. Sie hatten bloß das grobe Ziel Buxton geplant, aber sonst keine Pläne für Übernachtungen gemacht – unterwegs hielten sie überall da an, wo es ihnen gefiel und sie einen Unterschlupf für eine oder mehrere Nächte fanden.

Je weiter sie in den Norden vordrangen, desto aufgeregter wurde Elizabeth. Sie schalt sich eine alberne Närrin. Pemberley lag nicht auf ihrem Weg, zumindest glaubte sie das. Es gab demnach keinerlei Grund, aufgeregt zu sein, sie würden nicht nach Pemberley kommen, auch nicht nach Lambton und sie würden ganz bestimmt niemanden der Darcys sehen. Auch wenn sie es insgeheim noch so sehr hoffte...

Doch das Schicksal oder irgendeine göttliche Macht hatte sich wohl überlegt, daß die arme Elizabeth Bennet nach allem, was sie in letzter Zeit tapfer erduldet hatte, eine kleine Aufmunterung gut gebrauchen konnte. Auch wenn diese zu Lasten ihrer Tante ging...

Die fidele Reisegesellschaft hatte vor etwa zwei Stunden die Ortschaft Bakewell passiert – was Elizabeths Herz zum nervösen Klopfen gebracht hatte, denn es bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, daß sie, wenn schon nicht Pemberley, doch aber Lambton streifen würden, das nicht weit entfernt lag. Zwei Wege waren möglich, um nach Buxton zu kommen, einer führte an Lambton vorbei. Als sie kurz vor der Weggabelung eine Pause machten, um nach dem langen Sitzen in der Kutsche einen kleinen Spaziergang durch blühende Felder und duftende Blumenwiesen zu machen, geschah das Unglück. Mrs. Gardiner, die auf dem Rückweg zur Kutsche ihren kleinen Sohn ein Stückchen trug, da dieser müde geworden war, sah das Schlagloch im Weg vor sich nicht rechtzeitig und trat mitten hinein. Sie konnte zwar geistesgegenwärtig verhindern, daß sie das Kind fallenließ, aber bei der Aktion verdrehte sie sich böse den Knöchel und konnte beim besten Willen nicht weiterlaufen.

Mr. Gardiner und Elizabeth halfen ihr zur Kutsche, die glücklicherweise nicht weit entfernt war, aber es stellte sich sehr schnell heraus, daß an eine lange Weiterfahrt nicht zu denken war. Der Knöchel tat ihr bei jeder Bewegung höllisch weh und die unebenen Straßen trugen ein übriges dazu bei, daß sich der Schmerz nur noch verschlimmerte. Sie kamen überein, den nächsten Ort aufzusuchen, sich in einem Gasthof einzumieten und so lange dort zu bleiben, bis Mrs. Gardiner wieder vollkommen transportfähig war. Außerdem sollte ein Arzt sich den schmerzenden Knöchel sicherheitshalber ansehen um auszuschließen, daß etwas gebrochen war.

Zufälligerweise war der nächste Ort Lambton, und Elizabeth schloß die Augen. Das war jetzt wirklich gefährlich nahe an Pemberley! Es war nicht auszuschließen, daß William den Ort besuchte, oder zumindest Mrs. Reynolds. Sie selbst kannte natürlich auch einige der Bewohner Lambtons und es graute ihr davor, ebenfalls wiedererkannt zu werden oder sich lästigen Fragen ausgesetzt zu sehen. Immerhin konnte sie guten Gewissens den Gasthof des kleinen Ortes empfehlen, das _Lambton Inn_.

Die Wirtin erkannte Elizabeth auch tatsächlich wieder, aber sie quetschte sie nicht weiter neugierig aus, sondern zeigte sich nur erfreut, sie zu sehen. Allerdings konnte sie ihnen nur zwei kleine Kammern zur Verfügung stellen. Elizabeth und die Kinder teilten sich den größeren Raum, während Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner die kleine Schlafkammer bezogen, in der auch wirklich nur zwei Erwachsene halbwegs gut Platz hatten.

Nachdem die ganze Familie glücklich einquartiert war, der Doktor gerufen und alle Erfrischungen im Schankraum zu sich genommen hatten, ging Elizabeth für einen Moment vor die Tür, um – wie sie sich selbst einredete – ein bißchen frische Luft zu schnappen. In Wirklichkeit, aber das hätte sie natürlich niemals zugegeben, hoffte sie darauf, ein bekanntes Gesicht aus Pemberley zu sehen. Die freundliche Wirtin leistete ihr nach wenigen Minuten Gesellschaft und, nachdem sie sich nach dem Befinden von Mrs. Gardiner erkundigt hatte, kam das Gespräch naturgemäß auf Pemberley und die Darcys.

„Werden sie Pemberley während ihrer Reise besuchen, Miss?" wollte die Wirtin wissen. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden abwarten müssen, wie sich meine Tante erholt. Unser Ziel war Buxton, aber wahrscheinlich müssen wir frühzeitig umkehren. Mein Onkel wird bald wieder in London zurückerwartet."

Die Wirtin nickte verstehend. „Ich glaube, die Darcys sind sowieso nicht anwesend über den Sommer. Mrs. Reynolds hat etwas davon erzählt, daß der Master die Kinder nach Kent gebracht hat, zu ihrer Großmutter."

Elizabeth wußte nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder traurig über die Nachricht sein sollte. Mr. Darcy und die Kinder wären gar nicht da. Irgendwie konnte sie sich zwar nicht vorstellen, daß die Familie wirklich nach Kent gefahren war, Mr. Darcy hatte Anfragen dieser Art seitens seiner Tante immer abgelehnt, aber wieso nicht, Lady Catherine war die Großmutter der Kinder. Und vielleicht... Elizabeth machte große Augen... vielleicht hatte er ja angenommen, sie sei noch in Hunsford und hatte gehofft, sie dort anzutreffen! Dann lachte sie innerlich und schalt sich albern. Natürlich, er würde auch wegen ihr die lange Reise machen! Aber insgeheim war sie doch enttäuscht, daß die Darcys nicht im Lande waren.

Aber die gute Wirtsfrau hatte da etwas mißverstanden oder durcheinander gebracht. Mrs. Reynolds hatte ihr lediglich erzählt, daß Lady Catherine wie jedes Jahr darauf bestanden hatte, daß der Master die Kinder für den Sommer nach Kent schickte, wo dieser doch vor kurzem selbst erst von dort zurückgekehrt war. Natürlich hatte William dieses Ansinnen wie jedes Jahr abgelehnt und alle Darcys waren fröhlich auf Pemberley versammelt über den Sommer. Elizabeth, die das Gegenteil annahm, konnte guten Gewissens vorschlagen, mit den Kindern am nächsten Tag einen Ausflug dorthin zu machen, um ihrer Tante einen Tag Ruhe und Erholung zu gönnen.

So wurde es ausgemacht. Elizabeth und ein Bediensteter sowie die vier Gardinerkinder quetschten sich nach dem Frühstück in die Kutsche und machten sich auf in Richtung Pemberley, während Mr. Gardiner bei seiner Frau blieb und ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

Elizabeth unterhielt ihre kleinen Cousins mit lustigen Anekdoten aus ihrer Zeit auf Pemberley, und als sie schließlich den großen Park erreichten, wollten die Kleinen unbedingt zuallererst den Teich sehen, wo offenbar Herden von Fröschen lebten, die laut Elizabeth alle einen Namen hatten und in dem ihre Cousine beinahe vor einem Jahr ertrunken wäre.

Elizabeth schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, kam ihrer Bitte aber nach. Sie war froh, daß die Kinder hier waren, so war sie beschäftigt und abgelenkt und hatte wenigstens keine Zeit, sich in bittersüßen Erinnerungen zu verlieren oder gar traurig zu werden, weil sie heute nur zu Besuch hier war – und kein Mitglied der Familie sie sehen würde.

Am Teich war keine Menschenseele zu sehen und Elizabeth ermahnte die Kinder, nicht zu nahe ans Ufer zu treten, denn keines von ihnen konnte schwimmen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie es selbst noch konnte, seit ihren Übungen mit Mr. Darcy hatte sie es nicht mehr ausprobiert. Lieber ein wenig vorsichtig sein als eines der Kinder retten zu müssen!

Die „Herden von Fröschen" entpuppten sich als exakt zwei Stück, die faul auf einem Seerosenblatt in der Sonne dösten und sich von den staunenden Kindern nicht im geringsten stören ließen. „Wie heißen die, Lizzy?" wollte die kleine Rebecca wissen. Elizabeth tat, als müßte sie sich die beiden Tierchen genauer ansehen und trat dicht ans Ufer heran. „Oh, das sind Thomas und Robert," sagte sie nach eingehender Prüfung in überzeugtem Ton. Das Mädchen starrte ihre große Cousine staunend an. „Und woher weißt du das so genau?"

„Das würde mich auch sehr interessieren!" ertönte eine tiefe, amüsierte Stimme und zwei Kinder, gefolgt von einem hochgewachsenen, Elizabeth sehr bekannt vorkommenden Mann stürzten hinter einem Gebüsch hervor und rannten strahlend auf ihr ehemaliges Kindermädchen zu. Elizabeth, vollkommen überrascht vom Erscheinen der drei Darcys, wollte einen Schritt zurück machen, stolperte dabei jedoch über ihren Rocksaum, verlor das Gleichgewicht und purzelte kopfüber ins Wasser.

Während sämtliche Kinder erschrocken aufquiekten, stieß William einen Seufzer aus, verdrehte gequält die Augen und eilte schließlich zum Teich, um Elizabeth wieder einmal aus dem kühlen Naß zu erretten.


	39. Chapter 37

**37. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – William ist ein aufmerksamer Gastgeber und Hannah Darcy nimmt die Dinge schließlich selbst in die Hand_

Elizabeth wußte nicht, ob sie vor Kälte zitterte oder vor Aufregung, als sie sich wieder getraute, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie erinnerte sich an die gleiche Szene vor fast einem Jahr, als sie an gleicher Stelle in William Darcys Armen gelegen hatte. Jetzt hielt er sie wieder fest, aber in seinen dunklen, warmen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Miss Bennet, sie machen es sich zur Gewohnheit, in meine Teiche zu springen, nicht wahr? Ich kann mich dunkel daran erinnern, ihnen das Schwimmen beigebracht zu haben. Schon wieder alles vergessen, hm?"

Elizabeth mußte lachen. „Sie waren einfach zu schnell, Sir! Wie soll ich denn schwimmen, wenn sie mich immer gleich retten kommen?" William lächelte. Sein Blick glitt über ihren – sehr nassen – Körper und wie vor einem Jahr bot ihr fast transparentes Kleid einen verführerischen Anblick. Er konnte kaum glauben, daß sie hier in seinen Armen lag und er machte keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen – Elizabeth dachte ebenfalls nicht daran, sich zu rühren. William mußte sich regelrecht zwingen, sie nicht so anzustarren. Was machte sie hier? Und wessen Kinder waren das? Für einen Moment hatte er eine böse Vermutung. Sie hatte eine Stellung als Gouvernante angenommen und mit den Kindern einen Ausflug nach Pemberley gemacht! Sein Lächeln erstarb.

William besann sich seiner guten Manieren und so erregend ihr Anblick auch war, er zog schnell seine Jacke aus und wickelte sie fürsorglich darin ein. Außerdem mußte er sie umgehend ins Haus bringen, damit sie sich nicht erkältete. Sie mußte trockene Kleidung anziehen und sich aufwärmen. Dann konnte er alles erfragen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte. Er konnte es gar nicht glauben, Elizabeth war hier! Sollte das seine Chance sein? Er hoffte, er würde diesmal nichts vermasseln.

„Kommen sie, Miss Bennet, lassen sie uns ins Haus gehen. Trockene Kleidung und eine heiße Schokolade sind jetzt genau das, was sie brauchen. Danach können sie mir alles in Ruhe erzählen!" Sie nickte, wand sich nur widerwillig aus seinen Armen, dann sammelten sie sämtliche Kinder ein und nahmen die Abkürzung über den großen Rasen zum Haus.

Dort wurden sie von Mrs. Reynolds bereits erwartet. Sie hatte die kleine Gesellschaft schon von weitem kommen sehen und erkannte zu ihrem Erstaunen Miss Bennet unter ihnen, eng an die Seite Master Williams geschmiegt. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, daß das ehemalige Kindermädchen klatschnaß war. Mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln hieß sie die mittlerweile bibbernde junge Frau willkommen und ließ sie umgehend in eines der Gästezimmer bringen. Elizabeth freute sich, als Kathy, ihre nette Zofe von damals, trockene Kleidung brachte und ihr ein schönes, heißes Bad einließ.

Mrs. Reynolds hatte zwischenzeitlich für die vier Gardiner-Kinder Limonade und Plätzchen bereitgestellt und die beiden jungen Darcys kümmerten sich vorbildlich um ihre kleinen Gäste, bis deren Cousine sich wieder zu ihnen gesellen würde. William hingegen war in sein Arbeitszimmer gegangen und lief ruhelos auf und ab. Elizabeth war hier. Das war so ungefähr das einzige, was er wußte, aber er zwang sich zur Geduld.

Sie würde gleich nach unten kommen und ihm alles erzählen. Er hatte herausgefunden, daß die vier Kinder Geschwister waren und auf den Namen Gardiner hörten, aber er wußte noch nicht, wie sie zu Elizabeth gehörten. War sie deren Gouvernante? Hatte sie in der Umgebung eine Stelle angenommen oder waren sie auf Reisen und besuchten Pemberley bloß? Wieso waren sie zum Teich gegangen und nicht erst zum Haus? Hatte sie gehofft, ihn nicht sehen zu müssen?

Aber was noch viel wichtiger war – wie konnte er Miss Bennet dazu bringen, hier zu bleiben? Sie gehörte einfach hierher, nach Pemberley. Er hatte ihre Blicke gesehen. Erst am Teich, als sie in seinen Armen lag – und keiner von beiden Anstalten gemacht hatte, sich voneinander zu lösen, dann im Haus, als ihr sogar ein paar Tränchen über die Wangen liefen, als sie Mrs. Reynolds wiedersah. Hannah und Alexander, die sie fest umarmt hatte. Sie gehörte hierher. Und sie wußte es auch.

William fuhr herum, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein Diener teilte ihm mit, daß Miss Bennet im grünen Salon eingetroffen war. William atmete tief durch, zupfte sein Halstuch noch einmal zurecht, prüfte sein Erscheinungsbild im Spiegel und machte sich dann, zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, auf den Weg zum grünen Salon.

Das Bild, das sich ihm dort bot, ließ sein verliebtes Herz schier überquellen. Elizabeth saß auf dem großen Sofa, umlagert von sechs Kindern. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht und sie trug sie offen, so wie er es am liebsten mochte. Man hatte ihr ein Kleid gegeben, das offensichtlich einmal Georgiana gehört hatte. Es war oben etwas zu eng und spannte verführerisch über ihren Brüsten. Hannah war auf einer Seite eng an sie gekuschelt, Alexander saß zu ihren Füßen, während sich diese Gardiner-Kinder rund um sie verteilten und alle sechs ihr mit offenem Mund dabei zuhörten, wie sie ihnen vollkommen ernsthaft erläuterte, warum sämtliche Frösche im Teich einen eigenen Namen hatten und wie man sie auseinanderhalten konnte.

William stand einen Augenblick unbemerkt in der Tür und ließ den reizenden Anblick still auf sich wirken. Er konnte die Augen einfach nicht abwenden. Wie gerne hätte er sich dazugesetzt, zu ihren Füßen, den Kopf auf ihren Knien ruhend, ihre Hand in seinem Haar spürend und ihr dabei zugehört, wie sie albernes Zeug über Frösche erzählte. Großer Gott, er liebte diese Frau. Und wenn er sie irgendwo festketten mußte, sie würde Pemberley nicht mehr verlassen – diesen Fehler würde er nie wieder machen! Nein, er mochte ohne sie nicht mehr leben. Keinen Tag länger.

Elizabeth schaute in diesem Moment auf und lächelte, als sie ihren ehemaligen Arbeitgeber vollkommen gedankenverloren und mit verträumter Miene an der Tür stehen sah. „Treten sie ruhig näher, Sir. Sie verpassen sonst eine äußerst wichtige Diskussion über die Lebensgewohnheiten englischer Teichfrösche!" rief sie übermütig. William grinste verlegen und betrat das Zimmer. „Hannah, Alexander, warum zeigt ihr euren Gästen nicht euer Spielzimmer?" schlug er vor, obwohl diese Aufforderung fast einem Befehl nachkam, wie Elizabeth von früher her wußte. Die Kinder rückten bereitwillig ab und man hörte ihr aufgeregtes Geschnatter noch lange durch die Flure hallen.

Elizabeth lächelte William zu, etwas schüchterner jetzt, wo sie alleine waren, aber William nahm ihr jegliche Scheu indem er so tat, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, daß sie hier mit nassen Haaren und einer Horde Kinder in seinem Haus war. Zunächst läutete er nach ein paar Erfrischungen, dann machte er den Vorschlag, sich nach draußen auf die Terrasse zu setzen, da es dort schön sonnig war und Elizabeth sich wieder ein wenig aufwärmen konnte.

„Diese Kinder, Miss Bennet, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß sie eine neue Stellung gefunden haben?" Elizabeth schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Sein Blick war zu niedlich, so als hätte er Angst vor ihrer Antwort. „Oh nein, Sir. Das sind meine kleinen Cousins. Meine Tante und mein Onkel haben mich zu einer Reise in den Norden eingeladen. Das wir hier sind, ist eigentlich ein sehr großer Zufall. Wir waren auf dem Weg nach Buxton..." Sie erzählte in kurzen Worten vom Mißgeschick ihrer Tante und daß sie in Lambton unfreiwillig Zwischenstation machen mußten. William wünschte keinem Menschen etwas böses, aber insgeheim pries er den verdrehten Knöchel Mrs. Gardiners und das Mißverständnis der Wirtsfrau, die ihm beide Elizabeth ins Haus geschickt hatte. Er schämte sich seiner Gedanken, aber er hatte auch gleich eine gute Idee.

„Miss Bennet, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß ihre arme Tante sich in dem kleinen Inn gut erholen kann. Ich weiß, daß die Stuben dort sehr beengt sind und sie haben vier kleine Kinder mit dabei! Was halten sie davon, wenn sie nach Pemberley umziehen? Ihre Tante kann sich in Ruhe auskurieren, sie hat hier Pflege und Unterhaltung. Und vor allem viel Platz." Elizabeth machte große Augen und wollte halbherzig abwehren, doch William lächelte bloß und hob die Hand. „Nein, keine Widerrede. Sie sehen doch selbst den Vorteil, nicht wahr? Und Hannah und Alexander freuen sich über Spielkameraden. Also ist es entschieden. Ich werde gleich jemanden zum Inn schicken, der ihre Verwandten informiert und sie können heute nachmittag noch umziehen."

Elizabeth schaute ihn dankbar an. „Das ist wirklich sehr großzügig, Sir. Ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar." _Und ich habe dich etwas länger in meiner Nähe, meine wundervolle Lizzy_, dachte William, sehr zufrieden mit seinem kleinen Plan.

Sie sprachen noch ein wenig über Elizabeths erfolglose Suche nach einer adequaten Stellung in London, während in William langsam eine Idee heranreifte. Er war sicher, sie würde nicht ablehnen, wenn er ihr ihre alte Stelle anbot. Sie könnte eine zeitlang Gouvernante sein, bis sie sich soweit eingelebt – und an ihn gewöhnt – hatte, daß er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen konnte. Und er war sicher, auch diesen würde sie zu gegebener Zeit nicht ablehnen. Sie jetzt schon so zu überfallen war verkehrt, aber morgen würde er mit ihr sprechen, ob sie nicht hier bleiben wollte. Hannah und Alexander würden vor Freude schier platzen, davon war er fest überzeugt.

Die beiden verbrachten einen angenehmen Nachmittag miteinander. Sie sprachen über viele Dinge, bloß nicht über zu persönliches. Cornwall war ein Tabuthema, ebenso wie die Contessa. Beide fühlten sich sehr wohl in der Gesellschaft des anderen und beide hofften insgeheim, daß es noch viele solcher „Nachmittage", sprich Gelegenheiten geben würde.

Elizabeth hatte dem Bediensteten eine kurze Nachricht mitgegeben für ihre Verwandten und am frühen Abend trafen die Gardiners tatsächlich mit ihrem Gepäck auf Pemberley ein. Sie waren ihrem großzügigen Gastgeber sehr dankbar und als Elizabeth später eine kurze Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihrer Tante zu sprechen, brachte es Mrs. Gardiner auf den Punkt.

„Dein Mr. Darcy ist ein sehr netter Mann, Lizzy. Ich kann gut verstehen, daß du ihn und seine süßen Kinder gerne hast." Elizabeth errötete leicht, aber sie nickte. „Ich hätte niemals gehen sollen damals," sagte sie leise. „Aber er ist nicht _mein_ Mr. Darcy!" Mrs. Gardiner, der die sehnsüchtigen Blicke ihres Gastgebers in Richtung ihrer Nichte keineswegs entgangen waren, lächelte wissend. „Nun ja, es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er dir ein neues Angebot macht." Elizabeth riß die Augen auf. „Aber warum sollte er das tun? Er hätte mich schon in Hunsford fragen können..."

Madeline Gardiner war eine verständige und aufmerksame Frau. „Mr. Darcy ist sehr verständnisvoll und vernünftig, Liebes. Ich bin sicher, er wollte dich bloß nicht unter Druck setzen, dir einfach Zeit geben, daß du in Ruhe überlegen konntest, was du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst."

„Er hat mir immer seine Hilfe angeboten, aber er hat mich nie gefragt, ob ich nach Pemberley kommen will."

„Vielleicht habt ihr euch auch einfach mißverstanden?" Mrs. Gardiner drückte die Hand ihrer Nichte. „Wetten, daß er dich nicht so schnell wieder gehen lassen wird?"

Elizabeth lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber Mrs. Gardiner sollte – natürlich – recht behalten.

Und zwar bereits schon am nächsten Tag.

Es war eine lustige und laute Gesellschaft, die sich da am Frühstückstisch versammelt hatte. Sechs Kinder, vier Erwachsene. William hatte sich am gestrigen Abend noch daran erinnert, daß auf irgendeinem Speicher noch ein – glücklicherweise nicht häufig benötigter – Rollstuhl stehen mußte. Er hatte zwei Bedienstete beauftragt, das Gefährt zu suchen und in einen ordentlichen und benutzbaren Zustand zu bringen. Mrs. Gardiner war überaus gerührt über die Freundlichkeit ihres Gastgebers und dankte ihm herzlich für die Mühe, die er sich mit ihnen machte. William wollte nichts davon hören. „So sind sie wenigstens nicht ans Bett gefesselt und können das schöne Wetter draußen genießen, Madam."

Die Kinder waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, ihre Mutter in dem seltsamen Vehikel durch die Gegend zu kutschieren und William und Elizabeth konnten sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen. „Papa, dürfen wir auch mit nach draußen? Wir haben Mr. Gardiner versprochen, ihm den Teich und die Frösche zu zeigen!" fragte Alexander und schaute seinen Vater bittend an. William runzelte die Stirn. Seit Mr. Ladislaws Weggang hatte er teilweise selbst den Unterricht der Zwillinge übernommen, soweit es ihm möglich war. Leider fand er nicht immer die Zeit dazu und die Kinder waren daran gewöhnt, jeden Tag nach dem Frühstück zwei Stunden alleine zu arbeiten. William liebte klare Regeln und schätzte es gar nicht, Ausnahmen zu machen. Allerdings waren gleichaltrige Spielgefährten eine Seltenheit auf Pemberley.

„Biiiiiiiiitte, Papa!" bettelte auch Hannah. William seufzte unentschlossen. Als er plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Tisches noch ein „Biiiiiiiiite, Mr. Darcy!" hörte und erstaunt in Elizabeths lachende Augen blickte, kapitulierte er schließlich. „Also schön," brummte er und wurde zum Dank von seinen Kindern stürmisch abgeküßt. Er wünschte bloß, Elizabeth würde sich auch _daran_ beteiligen.

Natürlich konnte sie ihn schlecht küssen, aber zumindest schenkte sie ihm ein herzliches Lächeln, das er ebenso aufrichtig erwiderte. Er hatte sich verändert, dachte sie verwundert, aber erfreut, er war irgendwie viel gelöster, nicht mehr so streng und sah vieles einfach lockerer. Auch korrigierte er seine Kinder nicht mehr, wenn sie zu ihr „Lizzy" anstatt „Miss Bennet" sagten. Ja, und er lachte auch viel öfter. Oh ja, ihr gefiel der _neue_ Mr. Darcy.

Die beiden Familien machten sich nach dem Frühstück schließlich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Teich, William eingeschlossen. Die Kinder rissen sich förmlich darum, Mrs. Gardiner in ihrem Rollstuhl zu schieben und William war ständig in Sorge, daß sie die arme Frau noch vor lauter Eifer noch in den Teich kippen würden. Aber er konnte beruhigt sein, er mußte keine weitere Lady aus dem Wasser retten. Auch Elizabeth hielt sich heute dem nassen Element wohlweislich fern.

Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß auf dem idyllischen Fleckchen Erde, zählten die Frösche, die Elizabeth alle mit ernster Miene untersuchte und selbstverständlich hatte sie für jeden einen Namen und konnte sie alle voneinander unterscheiden. Einen von ihnen nannte sie dreist _William_, da er ihrer Meinung nach so überaus würdevoll auf seinem Blatt in der Sonne saß und sich durch nichts und niemanden aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. William schmunzelte über ihren Übermut. Er war glücklich, daß die Tränen, die sie in Cornwall und auch noch in Hunsford vergossen hatte, anscheinend der Vergangenheit angehörten. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde sie nie wieder weinen müssen, es sei denn, aus Freude.

Sie spielten Ball und Blindekuh miteinander, die Kinder tobten ausgelassen über die Wiese und als es auf die Mittagszeit zuging, hatte William für seine Gäste eine kleine, sehr willkommene Überraschung parat. Vom Haus kamen zwei Bedienstete heran, schwer bepackt mit Körben und Decken und bereiteten unter der großen Weide alles für ein exquisites Picknick vor. Der Küchenchef hatte sich selbst übertroffen, und unter vielen Ahs und Ohs wurden alle Arten von Köstlichenkeiten ausgepackt und mit großem Genuß verspeist, bis alle pappsatt waren und sich nach einem kleinen Schläfchen sehnten.

Mrs. Gardiner wurde vorsichtig aus ihrem Stuhl gehoben und nickte prompt an der Seite ihres Mannes auf einer der Decken ein, während William, zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, an dem dicken Stamm der Weide lehnte und vor sich hindöste. Elizabeth hatte sich – ziemlich unschicklich, aber das war beiden in dem Moment vollkommen gleichgültig – dicht neben William auf die Decke gelegt und starrte in den Himmel, soweit er unter den Ästen der Weide zu erkennen war. Ihr Kopf lag nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen ausgestreckten Beinen entfernt. Hannah kam wenig später zu ihnen, ließ sich an Elizabeths Seite nieder und diese legte einen Arm um das Kind.

„Bleibst du jetzt für immer bei uns, Lizzy?" fragte sie arglos. William, der offenbar noch nicht ganz eingenickt war, riß die Augen auf und Elizabeth lächelte. Sie setzte sich auf und war gespannt, wie er sich _da_ herauswinden würde. „Liebes, das ist eine sehr…nun ja, persönliche Frage," sagte er mit sanftem Tadel in der Stimme. Hannah schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Wieso denn, Papa? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du würdest dich freuen, wenn Lizzy bleiben würde."

Elizabeth wurde rot, ebenso William. Für einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas und William überlegte angestrengt, wie er aus dieser prekären Situation wieder herauskommen konnte. Die beiden Ladies sahen ihn neugierig an und warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort. „Ja, natürlich würde ich mich freuen, wenn Liz… wenn Miss Bennet bei uns bleiben würde," sagte er schließlich und wandte sich an Elizabeth. „Meine kleine, naseweise und impertinente Tochter hat offenbar nicht meine Geduld geerbt und kam mir zuvor, Miss Bennet. Ich wollte…ich wollte sie sowieso heute noch fragen, aber ich kann es genausogut jetzt tun. Miss Bennet, könnten sie sich vorstellen, bei uns zu bleiben?" _Als meine Frau, wenn es möglich wäre…_

Elizabeth schaute ihn verblüfft an. Natürlich konnte sie sich das vorstellen. Aber als _was_? Was sollte sie bloß darauf antworten? William begriff, daß er sich wieder einmal sehr deutlich ausgedrückt hatte und sie entsprechend verwirrt war. „Als unsere Gouvernante?" fügte er leise und mit bittendem Blick hinzu.

Er bot ihr tatsächlich eine Stellung an? Sie sollte wieder Gouvernante ihrer beiden Lieblingskinder werden? Den beiden, die sie fast wie eigene Kinder liebte? Natürlich wollte sie! Da gab es nichts nachzudenken…Nicht das geringste!

„Ich…ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, Sir," sagte Elizabeth mit heiserer Stimme. „Natürlich würde ich gerne wieder für sie arbeiten. Natürlich!" Sie lachte, als Hannah sie so stürmisch umarmte, daß sie hintenüberfiel und das Kind mit sich riß. Die zwei giggelten und kämpften sich mühsam wieder hoch, immer noch kichernd. William lächelte liebevoll über die beiden Damen, die er so sehr liebte. Elizabeth würde bleiben. Sie würde tatsächlich bleiben! Vorerst als Gouvernante, aber es würde nicht lange dauern, und sie wäre seine Frau. Er konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Und dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen, das schwor er sich!


	40. Chapter 38

**38. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Elizabeth ist endlich zu Hause angekommen _

Die Gardiners waren sehr erfreut über den Verlauf der Dinge und sicherten Elizabeth jedwede Unterstützung zu. William, nahezu ängstlich darauf bedacht, daß er von Elizabeth keinen Tag länger mehr getrennt wurde, schlug vor, daß sie auf Pemberley bleiben und ihre persönliche Habe auf seine Kosten hierhergeschickt werden sollte. Vielleicht hatte er auch Angst, sie würde nicht mehr zurückkommen, sollte sie erst wieder einmal in London sein.

Elizabeth, die auf lange Reisen vorerst gut verzichten konnte, stimmte nur zu gerne zu – allerdings wollte sie selbst für die Kosten aufkommen. Es war, als wären ihr all ihre Sorgen mit einem Schlag von der Seele genommen worden. Sie war zu Hause angekommen. Es war ein sehr, sehr gutes Gefühl.

Nachdem die Gardiners abgereist waren, kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe auf Pemberley ein. William überraschte seine Kinder und die neue Gouvernante gleich mit der Ankündigung, daß sie – solange das Wetter so schön und sommerlich war – so viel Zeit wie möglich draußen verbringen würden. Und zwar alle vier gemeinsam. Schließlich war Elizabeth noch offiziell in den Ferien und er bestand darauf, daß sie sich richtig erholen und mindestens noch eine Woche lang dem süßen Nichtstun frönen sollte. Gleiches galt für Hannah und Alexander – sie waren für eine Woche vom Unterricht im Haus befreit.

Und es wurde eine wunderbare Zeit für alle. Vor allem Elizabeth blühte regelrecht auf in Pemberley und es dauerte nicht lange, und sie verwandelte sich wieder in die fröhliche, lebenslustige, junge Frau, die sie vor einem Jahr gewesen war und in die sich William verliebt hatte – und nun wieder jeden Tag aufs neue verliebte. Verschwunden waren die Sorgenfalten, nichts mehr war von ihrem vergangenen Kummer zu sehen oder zu spüren. Wenn sie ab und zu an Cornwall dachte – was nicht oft vorkam – dann behielt sie es für sich und sprach nicht darüber. Oh ja, sie _war_ zu Hause angekommen.

Die vier verbrachten jeden Tag zusammen und auch William war seit Elizabeths Ankunft auf Pemberley kaum wiederzuerkennen. Er schaffte es mühelos, Elizabeth jeden Tag aufs neue in Erstaunen zu versetzen mit seinen Ideen. Mal schlug er einen Tag am See vor mit baden, lesen, picknicken, spielen und faulenzen, mal bastelten sie kleine Schiffchen aus Papier und Holz, die sie anschließend in dem kleinen Forellenbach um die Wette schwimmen ließen. Sie ritten gemeinsam aus oder fuhren auf Bitten Elizabeths nach Lambton, um „geheimnisvolle" Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie erstand alle Arten von Kerzen, haufenweise buntes Papier und eine ganze Menge mehr an Krimskrams – keiner hatte eine Ahnung, was sie damit wollte, aber William ließ sie schmunzelnd gewähren. Er war so glücklich darüber, daß die „alte" Elizabeth wieder zum Vorschein gekommen war, er hätte ihr _alles_ gestattet und noch viel mehr.

Williams Erscheinen mit seiner Familie in dem kleinen Dorf löste große Verwunderung aus, normalerweise ließ er sich nur sehr selten dort blicken. Die Dorfbewohner plauderten noch wochenlang über den scheuen, aber hochgeachteten Master von Pemberley, der plötzlich so „volkstümlich" zu sein schien und die junge Frau, die auf einmal wieder in Derbyshire aufgetaucht war. Mrs. Reynolds mußte sich später einiges von ihren Lambtoner Bekannten anhören, aber sie sprach nur in den freundlichsten Tönen von ihrem Herrn und der alten und neuen Gouvernante, daß schnell das Gerücht einer baldigen Hochzeit auf Pemberley im Ort umging.

Elizabeth ergänzte die Ideen ihres Arbeitgebers auf eine spielerische, fantasievolle Art und Weise und verzauberte William damit jeden Tag mehr. In den wenigen Stunden, in denen sich William um die wirklich allerdringendsten Dinge kümmern mußte und ihnen nicht zur Verfügung stand, bastelte sie mit den Kindern und bereitete mit ihnen verschiedene Sachen vor. Eines Abends zum Beispiel überraschten sie William mit einem besonderen Abendessen.

Als es dunkel wurde, führten sie William aufgeregt giggelnd nach draußen. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf über die drei, folgte ihnen aber willig und neugierig. Elizabeth und die Kinder hatten den ganzen Tag fieberhaft gebastelt und dekoriert und nun, als die Sonne langsam hinter den Hügeln und Wäldern verschwand, konnte man die Mühen ihrer harten Arbeit erst richtig erkennen. Den Weg zum Seerosenteich hatten die drei – mit Hilfe einiger Bediensteter – in ein wahres Lichtermeer verwandelt. Kerzen und Fackeln erhellten den kleinen Pfad, Girlanden aus Papier und Blumen wiesen den Weg bis zur Weide am Teich. Dort waren weitere kunstvoll aus Blumen und Gräsern gebastelte Girlanden drapiert, auf dem Teich schwammen kleine, brennende Kerzen, die auf dünnen, mit Blumenblüten dekorierten Holzbrettchen befestigt waren. Unter dem mächtigen Baum selbst lagen weiche Decken und Kissen, ein großer Picknickkorb stand an der Seite und Rosenblätter und duftende Blüten waren auf den Decken und um die ganze Szenerie herum verstreut. In unregelmäßigen Abständen platzierte Fackeln spendeten dezentes Licht.

William war sprachlos und die drei schauten ihn erwartungsvoll und sehr gespannt an. „Das habt ihr heute alles selbst gemacht?" fragte er verblüfft und sie nickten stolz. „Lizzy hatte die Idee und wir haben ihr dabei geholfen," sagte Alexander. „_Wir_ haben uns das alles zusammen ausgedacht und durchgeführt, Sir," korrigierte Elizabeth sanft und legte den Kindern je einen Arm um die Schultern. Williams Blick traf ihren und für einen Moment standen sie einfach nur da und schauten sich versonnen in die Augen.

Hannah grinste und stieß ihren Bruder heimlich hinter Elizabeths Rücken an, was die Erwachsenen auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte und sie leicht verlegen erröten ließ. „Wollen wir essen?" fragte William schließlich und die vier ließen sich auf den Decken nieder und plünderten den Korb mit den Leckereien bis niemand mehr konnte. Satt und vollkommen zufrieden streckten sie sich nach dem Essen auf Decken und Kissen aus und dösten faul vor sich hin. Sie gaben ein niedliches Bild ab, wie sie da lagen: Auf je einer Seite William und Elizabeth, zwischen ihnen die beiden Kinder, die insgeheim schon am Pläne schmieden waren, wie sie Elizabeth zu ihrer neuen Mutter machen konnten. Aber ihr Papa war manchmal so entsetzlich schwer von Begriff!

„Das war ein ganz wundervoller Abend, Miss Bennet," sagte William leise. Sie lagen beide auf der Seite und schauten sich über die Kinder hinweg an.

_Miss Bennet? Elizabeth, ich heiße Elizabeth!_

„Danke, Sir. Das Vorbereiten allein hat schon viel Spaß gemacht."

_Sir? Mein Name ist William...sag es nur einmal, Liebes: W-I-L-L-I-A-M..._

Sie starrten sich schweigend an und Hannah seufzte innerlich. Die komischen Erwachsenen taten nichts anderes, als sich ständig verliebt anzustarren! Anscheinend merkten sie das noch nicht einmal. Es war an der Zeit, ein wenig nachzuhelfen, sie wollten endlich eine neue Mutter haben!

Alexander grinste und nickte. Es war mal wieder nicht auszuhalten mit den beiden, aber keiner von ihnen ging auch nur einen _winzigen_ Schritt weiter. Für die Kinder war es – trotz ihres jugendlichen Alters – offensichtlich, daß ihr Vater Elizabeth mehr als nur mochte und sie glaubten, bei Elizabeth ähnliche Gefühle zu erkennen. Sie hatten bereits Mrs. Reynolds gefragt, was sie davon hielt, aber die hatte nur gemeint, daß ihr Vater Miss Elizabeth sicher sehr gerne hatte, aber es an ihm lag, ob und wann er sie fragen würde, seine Frau zu werden. Die Zwillinge fanden die Auskunft zunächst etwas entmutigend, kannten sie ihren Papa doch nur zu gut. Es konnte _Ewigkeiten_ dauern, bis er sie fragen würde und wer wußte schon, ob ihm nicht wieder ein anderer Mann zuvorkam! Nein, das mußte dieses Mal unter allen Umständen verhindert werden!

William und Elizabeth bekamen überhaupt nicht mit, daß die Kinder leise und vorsichtig zwischen ihnen auf der Decke nach unten rutschten und sich zurück ins Haus schlichen. Sie rührten sich keinen Millimeter, schauten sich nur an und redeten ab und zu über Belanglosigkeiten, die jeder von ihnen sofort wieder vergaß. Die Anspannung zwischen ihnen war regelrecht mit Händen zu greifen.

Nach einigen Minuten bemerkten sie schließlich erst, daß sie alleine waren. Elizabeth errötete und setzte sich auf, Williams Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr, liebevoll, warm. Sie waren tatsächlich ganz alleine hier draußen, die kleinen Satansbraten waren einfach verschwunden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, aber irgendwie fand sie das überhaupt nicht schockierend. Der Abend war so schön, es war noch nicht ganz dunkel, und die Luft noch immer mild. Elizabeth mußte ihren Blick von William fast mit Gewalt abwenden, er übte eine geradezu magische Anziehungskraft auf sie aus, wie er zum Greifen nah neben ihr lag, der Kopf auf dem aufgestützten Ellbogen ruhend und sie nicht aus den Augen lassend. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und sie hätte eine Dummheit begangen.

Stattdessen blickte sie hinüber zum Teich, der in der Dämmerung wie verwunschen aussah mit den vielen brennenden Kerzen, die darauf herumschwammen. Aus den Seerosen war ab und zu ein Frosch zu hören, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Ob das _William_ war, der da gerade ein Konzert gab? Ihr Begleiter, ebenfalls mit Namen William, blickte sie fragend an. „Was ist so erheiternd, Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth erhob sich und ging die wenigen Schritte zum Uferrand. „Oh, ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt, welcher meiner Froschfreunde da so schön singt." William lachte. Sie beugte sich nach unten und spähte nach den Seerosen, aber man konnte den grünen Sänger nur hören, nicht sehen. Elizabeth tauchte ihre Hand ins Wasser und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Zweimal war sie schon vollkommen bekleidet in diesen Teich gefallen – zweimal hatte sie William aus dieser prekären Situation gerettet.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie William dicht hinter sich spürte und beinahe wäre das die dritte Gelegenheit für ihn gewesen, sie aus dem Wasser zu fischen. „Seien sie vorsichtig, Miss Elizabeth," sagte er leise und sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren. Elizabeth wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als er sie beim Vornamen nannte, seine Nähe machte sie nervös, erregte sie aber auch. Er berührte sie nicht, obwohl die Versuchung sehr, sehr groß war. „Es ist wunderschön hier draußen heute abend, nicht wahr?" sagte Elizabeth schließlich und ihre Stimme klang fast krächzend. William bejahte ruhig.

Hinter den Wäldern war leichtes Donnergrollen zu hören. „Vielleicht sollten wir lieber ins Haus gehen?" schlug Elizabeth etwas nervös vor. „Bevor es ein Gewitter gibt." William wollte alles andere, als sie gehen lassen, aber er sah ein, daß sie nicht länger alleine hier draußen sein durften. Nur noch eine Minute...

Elizabeth drehte sich um und fand sich nur wenige Zentimeter von William entfernt stehen, einen halben Schritt weiter, und sie wäre gegen seine Brust geprallt. Sie hatte so keinerlei Gelegenheit, an ihm vorbeizukommen und hob fragend das Gesicht zu ihm auf. „Sir...?" murmelte sie und verlor sich augenblicklich in einem Paar dunkler Augen, die warm und sehnsüchtig auf sie herabblickten. William hob wortlos eine Hand, um eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne zurückzustreichen, die sich aus Elizabeths Haarreif gelöst hatte, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, zerriß ein lauter Donnerschlag die Stille und die beiden fuhren zusammen.

Ehe sie es sich versahen, öffnete der Himmel auch schon seine Schleusen und dicke Regentropfen suchten sich ihren Weg zur Erde – keine Rücksicht darauf nehmend, daß sowohl William als auch Elizabeth bei dieser Suche im Weg standen. Elizabeth quiekte auf und schob William kurzerhand in Richtung Weide zurück. In Windeseile überlegten sie, ob sie Schutz unter dem Baum suchen sollten, doch weiteres Donnergrollen sowie zwei sehr beeindruckende Blitze am mittlerweile schwarzen Himmel überzeugten sie davon, lieber schnell ins Haus zurückzurennen.

William griff nach einer Decke, zog Elizabeth an seine Seite und warf den notdürftigen Regenschutz über sie beide, bevor sie eilig losrannten. Sie hätten sich die Decke genausogut sparen können. Als sie nach Luft japsend und gleichzeitig ziemlich albern kichernd im Haus ankamen, waren sowohl Decke als auch William und Elizabeth komplett durchgeweicht. Mrs. Reynolds, die sich nur schwer ein Lächeln verkneifen konnte, nahm sie in Empfang und tat so, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, daß der Master von Pemberley sowie das Kindermädchen triefendnaß und kichernd vor ihr standen. „Soll ich heißes Wasser für ein Bad in Auftrag geben, Sir?" fragte sie und nahm ihrem Herrn die nasse Decke ab. „Ja, Mrs. Reynolds. Und am besten etwas heiße Schokolade zum Aufwärmen." Er warf Elizabeth einen amüsierten Blick zu. Sie sah aus wie eine ertrunkene Ratte, aber er hatte sie noch nie anziehender gefunden als heute. Ihre Haare klebten an ihrem Rücken, ihr Kleid war klatschnaß, aber ihre Augen funkelten belustigt. Williams Erscheinungsbild hatte die gleiche Wirkung auf sie. Es war sehr amüsant, den gestrengen, sonst so makellosen und stets aus dem Ei gepellten Herrn von Pemberley in diesem erbarmungswürdigen Zustand zu sehen. Und festzustellen, daß er über die ganze Situation auch noch lachen konnte.

„Miss Bennet, was halten sie davon, wenn sie in Ruhe ein heißes Bad nehmen, trockene Kleider anziehen und wir dann in der Bibliothek eine schöne heiße Schokolade zu uns nehmen?" _Das hört sich ganz wundervoll an, WILLIAM..._

„Sehr gerne, Sir."

„Gut. Mrs. Reynolds, bitte lassen sie in einer Stunde heiße Schokolade in der Bibliothek servieren und vielleicht sollten wir für alle Fälle dort den Kamin anzünden."

Mrs. Reynolds nickte, Elizabeth lächelte William zu und ging nach oben. William schaute ihr verträumt hinterher, bis er sich endlich darauf besann, daß er Hannah und Alexander seit dem Picknick am Teich nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sofort machte er sich große Vorwürfe, seine Kinder vernachlässigt zu haben.

„Mrs. Reynolds, sind Hannah und Alexander vor dem Gewitter ins Haus gekommen?" fragte er besorgt und entspannte sich etwas, als die Haushälterin lächelnd nickte. „Ja, Sir. Ich habe sie selbst ins Bett gebracht." William seufzte. „Gut. Vielen Dank. Ich... Die kleinen Teufel haben sich einfach aus dem Staub gemacht... ich werde gleich nach ihnen sehen." Er nickte Mrs. Reynolds zu und erklomm eilig die Stufen zu den Privaträumen, während ihm die Haushälterin lächelnd nachblickte. Miss Bennet hatte einen geradezu magischen Einfluß auf alle drei Darcys, fand sie. Und so, wie ihr Master die junge Frau ständig ansah und wie liebevoll er sie behandelte – es würde sicher nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, und sie hätten wieder eine neue Herrin auf Pemberley.

William machte sich tatsächlich große Vorwürfe und schalt sich einen egoistischen Rabenvater. Bloß weil er unbedingt wie ein verliebter Jüngling in Elizabeths Augen ertrinken mußte und alles andere darüber vergessen hatte, hatte er seine Pflichten den Kindern gegenüber aufs gröbste verletzt. Die beiden kleinen Satansbraten hatten es höchstwahrscheinlich nur gut gemeint mit ihm – er mußte bei dem Gedanken unwillkürlich grinsen – wollten ihm ein paar ungestörte Momente mit Elizabeth gönnen. Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Seit wann waren die beiden so erwachsen geworden, daß sie sich so gut mit seinem Herzen auskannten?

Als er behutsam die Tür öffnete und in das Zimmer spähte, das die beiden sich immer noch teilten, empfing ihn nichts als Dunkelheit und Stille. Er trat leise näher. Beide schliefen wie die Steine, so schien es. William lauschte für einen Moment ihren ruhigen Atemzügen, küßte beide auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Er wünschte genauso sehr wie sie, daß aus Miss Bennet, dem Kindermädchen, bald Mrs. Darcy, Herrin von Pemberley werden würde.

Seufzend betrat er seine Privaträume. Ein schönes heißes Bad, trockene Kleidung... er lächelte, als er daran dachte, daß Elizabeth zugestimmt hatte, später mit ihm noch heiße Schokolade in der Bibliothek zu trinken. Ob sie kommen würde? Natürlich würde sie. Was würde sie tragen? Ihre eigenen Sachen waren immer noch nicht aus London eingetroffen und sie mußte sich momentan mit den Kleidern behelfen, die Georgiana nach ihrer Hochzeit hiergelassen hatte. William gestand sich verlegen ein, daß ihn das nicht sonderlich störte, denn die Kleider waren ihr oben ein klein wenig zu eng und erlaubten ab und zu erregende Einblicke. Aber vielleicht mochte sie es auch ein wenig bequemer und trug bloß ihr Nachthemd mit einem Morgenmantel darüber... William stellte sich ihren warmen, anschmiegsamen Körper unter dem dünnem Seidenstoff vor, malte sich aus, wie sie sich in einer Ecke des Sofas gemütlich zusammenrollte, die bloßen Füße hochgezogen, die dunkle Lockenmähne über ihren Rücken fallend...

William gab sich einen Moment diesen reizenden Vorstellungen hin, schüttelte dann aber entschieden den Kopf und zwang sich zu weniger unschicklichen Gedanken. Wenn er nicht alles jetzt schon ruinieren wollte, mußte er sich zusammenreißen! Er mußte Geduld haben. Seine erregenden Fantasien würden möglicherweise schon bald Wirklichkeit werden, wenn er es richtig anpackte. Dazu gehörte jedoch nicht, sie heute abend schon vor dem Kamin der Bibliothek zu verführen!

Glücklicherweise betrat sein Kammerdiener kurze Zeit später das Zimmer und William war fürs erste abgelenkt. Eine Stunde später war er frisch gebadet, bequem, aber durchaus schicklich gekleidet und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, wo dampfend heiße Schokolade und Elizabeth Bennet – zu seiner Enttäuschung leider nicht im Nachthemd – ihn bereits erwarteten.


	41. Chapter 39

**39. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Elizabeths Gefühle sind in Aufruhr während William sich erst einmal abkühlen muß… _

Elizabeth schlief nicht gut in der folgenden Nacht. Die Sonne war noch nicht richtig aufgegangen, als sie schon wieder aufwachte und sich ruhelos in ihrem großen, komfortablen Bett hin- und herwälzte. Elizabeth kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als an William Darcy. Er vermochte es, nur mit seinen Blicken in ihr sehr seltsame, ihr bis heute völlig unbekannte Gefühle auszulösen. Gefühle, die sie einfach nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Sie hatte kaum geschlafen heute nacht, so aufgewühlt war sie. Seufzend stand sie auf, zog sich ihren dünnen Morgenmantel über und trat ans Fenster. An Schlaf war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken und so nahm sie auf der weich gepolsterten Fensterbank platz und schaute nachdenklich hinaus in den Park.

Der gestrige Abend war sehr seltsam gewesen. Das Picknick am Teich, die romantische Stimmung mit den Kerzen, William Darcys dunkle Augen, in denen man im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ertrinken konnte... Als er am Teich so dicht vor ihr stand und sie bereits jeglichen Widerstand über Bord geworfen hatte, schrie alles in ihr auf „_Berühr mich, küss mich, nimm mich in die Arme..."_, doch bevor es dazu kam, war dieser vermaledeite Gewittersturm über sie hereingebrochen und hatte die knisternde Stimmung zwischen ihnen fürs erste empfindlich gestört. Wie erbarmungswürdig sie beide ausgesehen hatten, nachdem sie glücklich im Haus angekommen waren!

Williams Lachen, als sie sich erst verlegen angeschaut hatten, naß und durchgeweicht, seine liebevolle Fürsorge, als er sich um ihr Bad und heiße Getränke gekümmert hatte! Das hoffnungsvolle Aufleuchten in seinen Augen, als sie zugestimmt hatte, später noch in die Bibliothek zu kommen. Dann das _Strahlen_ in seinen Augen, als sie ihn in der Bibliothek eine Stunde später bereits erwartete! Elizabeth zog die Beine hoch auf die breite Fensterbank, schlang ihre Arme um die Knie und blickte verträumt nach draußen. Sie hatte ihm heiße Schokolade serviert, ihre Finger hatten sich unbeabsichtigt berührt, als er die Tasse mit einem Nicken lächelnd entgegennahm. Keiner hatte ein Wort gesagt, aber das „Knistern" zwischen ihnen war sofort wieder dagewesen.

Elizabeth hatte sich schließlich vor den lodernden Flammen des Kamins niedergelassen und William nahm nach kurzem Überlegen ebenfalls neben ihr auf dem davorliegenden Teppich Platz, wenngleich auch mit einem gewissen _Sicherheitsabstand_. Er traute sich selbst nicht so ganz über den Weg in ihrer Gegenwart.

Es war eine angenehme, freundschaftliche Atmosphäre. Sie hatten schon zu Elizabeths damaligen Gouvernantenzeiten die Abende gemeinsam in der Bibliothek verbracht, aber nie war die Stimmung so _angespannt_ gewesen wie heute, so emotional aufgeladen. Elizabeth lächelte, als sie an diese Abende zurückdachte. Manchmal hatten sie in hitzigen Diskussionen geendet und nicht selten war sie aufgebracht aus dem Zimmer gestürmt und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt weil er partout auf seiner Meinung bestanden hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie sich dann zwar immer für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt, aber William wollte nie etwas davon hören. Insgeheim genoß er ihr leidenschaftliches Temperament.

Gestern war es anders gewesen. Sie hatten sich nicht gestritten, sie hatten zunächst schweigend ihre Schokolade getrunken, danach hatte William einen kleinen Gedichtband ausgewählt und ihr daraus vorgelesen. Elizabeth hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Irgendwann waren ihr die Augen zugefallen. Sie schien sogar geträumt zu haben in dieser kurzen Zeit, ihr war, als läge sie auf einer sommerlichen Blumenwiese in der Sonne und Schmetterlinge flogen ihr übers Gesicht. Der Traum war so realistisch, sie glaubte fast, die zarten Flügel auf ihren Wangen und seltsamerweise auch auf den Lippen zu fühlen. Kurze Zeit später hörte sie Williams leise Stimme, anscheinend versuchte er, sie aufzuwecken. Er kniete direkt neben ihr, aber er berührte sie nicht. Sie blickte in seine Augen und keiner wollte sich zuerst abwenden, aber schließlich siegte Williams Vernunft. Er lächelte leicht und half ihr beim Aufstehen. Sie wünschten sich gute Nacht und zogen sich anschließend in ihre Privaträume zurück.

William hatte sie den ganzen Abend über kein einziges Mal berührt, fiel Elizabeth auf. Dann lachte sie verlegen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso hätte er das auch tun sollen? Und doch hatten sie seine Nähe, seine Stimme, seine dunklen Augen aufs höchste erregt. Sie war verwirrt. Woher kamen diese neuen Gefühle bei ihr bloß? Anfangs, als sie gerade erst nach Pemberley gekommen war, hatte sie ihn noch für einen humorlosen, strengen Langweiler gehalten, mit dem man allerdings gut streiten konnte. Natürlich, ihre Meinung hatte sie später ziemlich schnell revidiert, aber seit wann fand sie ihren Arbeitgeber attraktiv und begehrenswert? Ja, sie gab zu, sie hatte schon immer ein _bißchen_ für ihn geschwärmt, aber seit wann liefen ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er sie nur ansah?

Elizabeth ertappte sich dabei, wie ihre Finger über ihre Arme und Wangen strichen und wie sie sich dabei vorstellte, es wäre William, der sie streichelte. Sie wurde rot. Was war bloß mit ihr los? Wieso löste er diese Gefühle in ihr aus? Seufzend lehnte sie sich an den Fensterrahmen und starrte gedankenverloren in den Park, durch den noch dünne Nebelschwaden zogen. Das Gras war noch feucht, doch hinter den Hügeln konnte man schon die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erahnen und sicher würde es wieder einen schönen, warmen Sommertag geben. Elizabeth wußte nicht so recht, wohin mit ihren Gefühlen. War _das_ vielleicht Liebe? War sie in William verliebt? Sie wußte nur, daß John nie solche Emotionen in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Schwester. Wie gerne hätte sie sich mit jemanden ausgetauscht, der mehr Erfahrung in Liebesdingen hatte als sie!

Eine plötzliche Bewegung draußen im Park ließ sie aus ihren verworrenen Gedankengängen aufschrecken. Sie richtete sich auf, kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte angestrengt aus dem Fenster. Jemand näherte sich dem Haus, offenbar vom Teich kommend... ein Mann... so wie es aussah, und noch dazu ein äußerst unschicklich gekleideter! Sie sah genauer hin und ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Tatsächlich, es war William. Was um alles in der Welt machte er da draußen, um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit? Als er näherkam und sie ihn deutlicher sehen konnte, stockte ihr fast der Atem.

William trug bloß ein paar abgetragene, enganliegende Hosen, darüber ein weißes Hemd, dessen oberste drei Knöpfe vollkommen unschicklich geöffnet waren. Sie bildete sich ein, seine _Brust_ sehen zu können! Die Ärmel waren aufgerollt und man konnte seine muskulösen, gebräunten Arme deutlich erkennen. Nahezu schockierend war jedoch die Tatsache, daß er ansonsten _überhaupt nichts_ trug. Keine Strümpfe, keine Schuhe, keine Weste – nichts. Bloß Hemd und Hose. Er lief auf nackten Füßen über das nasse Gras, was ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten zu stören schien! Die Hose, die kurz unterhalb der Knie endete, gestattete weiterhin einen ausgiebigen Blick auf seine nackten, unbedeckten – und überaus wohlgeformten – Waden. Als sie genauer hinschaute wurde sie rot: Die Hose schien gar naß zu sein, denn sie schmiegte sich sehr, sehr eng um seine Beine und…andere _Körperteile_, die sie nicht zu benennen wagte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und schnell wandte sie den Blick ab, nur um Sekunden später wieder fasziniert auf diese… nun ja, momentan etwas _exponierten_ _Körperteile_ zu starren. Vielleicht hatte er sich aber auch etwas in die Hose gesteckt? Natürlich, er trug ja kein Halstuch und auch keine Strümpfe! Was sonst sollte eine solche Ausbuchtung erzeugen?

Elizabeth fragte sich zwar, warum er diese Dinge in die Hose stecken sollte, wo er doch die Hände frei hatte und daß er ja auch keine Schuhe trug (die offensichtlich _nicht_ in der Hose steckten), aber egal. Sie konnte sowieso kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und beobachtete ihn weiter fasziniert, wie er mit stetem Schritt auf das Haus zuging. Seine Haare schienen ebenfalls nass zu sein! Feuchte Locken fielen ihm in die Stirn. Wo war er gewesen, war er etwa in den Teich gefallen? Und wieso war er so skandalös gekleidet? War er vielleicht überfallen worden? Nein, das erschien ihr unmöglich. Pemberley war außerdem sicher. Elizabeth starrte mit offenem Mund nach draußen. Einfach schockierend! Sie konnte den Blick einfach nicht abwenden und ihre Gedanken waren in höchster Aufruhr. Noch nie hatte Mr. Darcy so männlich, fast schon _verwegen_ ausgesehen! Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und Elizabeth wäre vor Aufregung ohnmächtig zu Boden gesunken.

William überquerte mit entschlossenem Schritt den Rasen und betrat das Haus, ohne Elizabeth wahrgenommen zu haben, die in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Fensterplatz herumrutschte und gar nicht wußte, wie ihr geschah. Erschöpft fächelte sie sich Luft zu, dieser unerwartete Anblick war fast zuviel für sie gewesen! Noch nie hatte sie einen Mann in einem solchen Aufzug gesehen. Sie hatte Zärtlichkeiten bei John kennengelernt, keine Frage, auch wenn es nie über zarte Umarmungen und ein paar Küsse hinausgegangen war – von dem kleinen _Abenteuer_ am Vorabend seiner Abreise nach Milton einmal abgesehen. Aber auch das war fast unschuldig gewesen. William löste ganz andere Gefühle in ihr aus, Gefühle, die sie bei John nicht gespürt hatte. Gefühle, die ihr fremd waren, aber ihr durch Mark und Bein gingen, die ihr Blut in flüssiges Feuer verwandelten. Sie mochte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber es waren äußerst _wollüstige_ Gefühle.

Langsam stand Elizabeth auf und trat mit zitternden Knien vor den großen Spiegel am anderen Ende ihres Schlafzimmers. Ein errötetes Gesicht blickte ihr fast atemlos entgegen, aber sie ignorierte es. Stumm ließ sie ihre Blicke über ihr Spiegelbild wandern, ließ ihre Hände am Körper folgen. Sie strich langsam über ihren Brustkorb, die Hüften, aber ihre innere Aufregung ließ einfach nicht nach.

Mit zitternden Händen löste Elizabeth den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels und streifte ihn ab. Ihre Finger strichen über den weichen, kühlen Stoff ihres Seidennachthemdes, gingen den gleichen Weg wie eben schon einmal. Sie schloß die Augen. Das Brennen in ihrem Inneren hatte sich nur verstärkt. Elizabeth schluckte hart. Das Seidennachthemd folgte dem Morgenmantel auf den Boden und sie stand nackt da. Zögernd hob sie den Blick und mit glühenden Wangen betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Natürlich hatte sie ihren eigenen Körper schon nackt gesehen, das ließ sich schließlich nicht verhindern, aber noch nie hatte sie ihm eine solche Beachtung geschenkt. Und noch nie hatte ein _Mann_ sie so gesehen.

Staunend betastete sie ihre nackten, festen Brüste und wunderte sich über das erregende Gefühl, daß die Berührung in ihr auslöste. Wie würde William sie sehen? Würde sie ihm gefallen? Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sich ihren Weg an ihrem Körper nach unten bahnten und sanft die empfindliche Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen berührte. Schnell zog sie die Hand weg und wurde rot, als sie ein wenig Feuchtigkeit dort spürte, aber ihre Neugierde war größer.

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien William, wie er in seinen alten, ausrangierten und _enganliegenden_ Hosen auf nackten Füßen entschlossen über den Rasen schritt, die dunklen Locken feucht, das weiße Hemd halb offenstehend. Elizabeth keuchte erschrocken auf, als ihre Finger wieder auf Entdeckungsreise gingen und ihr Unterleib in Flammen zu stehen schien. Aber diesmal zog sie ihre Hand nicht zurück. Sie stellte sich vor, _William_ würde sie dort berühren und wurde wieder rot. Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören, es war wie ein Zwang.

William. Er hatte zwei Kinder, war verheiratet gewesen. Er wußte zwangsläufig, wie eine Frau _ohne_ Kleider aussah! Ob seine Ehefrau seine Aufmerksamkeiten genossen hatte? Ob sie sich _dort_ hatte berühren lassen? Ob es noch andere Frauen in seinem Leben gegeben hatte? Frauen, die er _intimer_ gekannt hatte? Die bloße Vorstellung raubte ihr den Atem. Elizabeth verwünschte ihre Ahnungslosigkeit in diesen Dingen. Sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, daß Küsse aufregend sein konnten, daß man sich in einer Umarmung wohlfühlen konnte, aber niemand hatte sie auch nur annähernd darauf vorbereitet, was sonst noch in ihrem Körper steckte, wenn man es nur hervorlockte.

So war sie auch von der Heftigkeit ihres ersten selbst herbeigeführten Höhepunktes vollkommen überrascht. Sie schrie leise auf und war fast ein wenig erschrocken, als plötzlich eine Welle der seltsamsten Gefühle über ihr zusammenschlug. Ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach, ihre Atmung ging schneller und mit einem gehauchten „William" sank sie zu Boden, wo sie für mehrere Minuten benommen liegenblieb.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit mit vor Scham brennenden Wangen schließlich aufrappelte und auf schwachen Beinen zurück in ihr Bett kletterte, um vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, fragte sie sich, wie sie Mr. Darcy jemals wieder in die Augen schauen sollte, ohne vor Verlegenheit im Boden zu versinken.

William hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht in dieser Nacht. Es hatte ihn fast übermenschliche Willenskraft gekostet, sich gestern abend von Elizabeth in der Bibliothek fernzuhalten. Wie sie vor dem Kamin saß, ihre langen Haare wie er es sich erhofft hatte lose über den Rücken fallend, das schalkhafte Blitzen in ihren Augen, das vom Kaminfeuer nur noch verstärkt wurde. Er hatte sich neben ihr niedergelassen, weit genug weg, um keine Dummheiten anzustellen. Sie hatte es gemocht, daß er ihr vorgelesen hatte, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihm konzentriert zugehört, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bald hatte sie es sich auf dem Teppich etwas bequemer gemacht, hatte sich auf den Rücken gelegt und war prompt kurze Zeit später eingedöst.

William hatte das Buch zur Seite gelegt und sie still beobachtet. Er sog alles in sich ein, als wollte er ihr Aussehen für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen. Die Form ihres Gesichts, die langen Wimpern, die elegant geformte Nase, die fein geschwungenen, roten Lippen, die so gerne lachten. _Endlich_ wieder lachten! Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Oberkörper. Wieder trug sie eines von Georgianas Kleidern und auch dieses spannte sehr erregend über ihren Brüsten und gewährte exquisite Einblicke. William stöhnte innerlich auf. Wie gerne hätte er sie in die Arme genommen, sie geküßt! Natürlich durfte er die Situation nicht ausnutzen, so ein Schuft war er nicht. Und dennoch… sie nur kurz berühren. Nur kurz ihre Lippen schmecken…

Vorsichtig rutschte er ein Stückchen näher. Elizabeth rührte sich nicht. Sie schien fest zu schlafen. „Elizabeth?" flüsterte er. Keine Reaktion. „Elizabeth? Schläfst du?" Nichts. Ermutigt von ihrer „Nicht-Reaktion" kniete er sich dicht neben ihr nieder und blickte sie liebevoll an. Wie jung und unschuldig sie im Schlaf aussah! Der Wunsch, sie für den Rest ihres Lebens an seiner Seite zu haben, sie zu beschützen, sie zu lieben, war schier überwältigend. William stellte sich vor wie es wäre, jeden Morgen neben ihr aufzuwachen, in ihr verschlafenes Gesicht zu blicken, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und immer und immer wieder zu lieben.

Gedanken solcher Art waren pures Gift für seinen Seelenfrieden und verursachten ihm nur körperliche Schmerzen, da seine Wünsche und Träume im Moment unerfüllbar waren. Vorsichtig streckte er einen Finger aus und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. Als sie nicht reagierte, wurde er forscher und berührte ihre Lippen. Immer noch keine Reaktion. William konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie würde es ja auch nie erfahren! Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küßte sie zärtlich, erst nur ganz kurz, dann wurde er etwas mutiger und knabberte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe. Seine Finger entwickelten aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein Eigenleben und fuhren behutsam über den Ansatz ihrer Brüste. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück, als sie sich bewegte und irgendetwas im Schlaf murmelte. _Hör auf damit, Darce,_ schalt er sich, _du verdirbst wirklich noch alles! Außerdem ist dieses Benehmen eines Gentleman nicht würdig!_

Er beschloß, sie aufzuwecken und den Abend zu beenden, bevor er sich zu etwas hinreißen ließ, was ihm später leid tun würde.

Nachdem er glücklich in seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen war stellte er fest, daß er viel zu aufgewühlt war, um schlafen zu können. Zunächst lief er ruhelos und nicht wenig erregt in dem großen Raum auf und ab, doch er fand einfach keinen Frieden. Seine Gedanken waren bei Elizabeth, er konnte an nichts anderes denken. Er ging sogar so weit und lief zu ihrem Zimmer, hatte schon fast angeklopft, als ihm die Ungeheuerlichkeit seiner Absicht glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig bewußt wurde. Frustriert kehrte er in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und tat das, was ihn am ehesten zum schlafen bringen würde: er goß sich ein Glas Brandy ein. Am Ende vernichtete er die halbe Karaffe, aber immerhin war er anschließend müde genug, um ein paar Stunden unruhig schlafen zu können.

Als er noch vor Sonnenaufgang wach wurde, war er zwar noch leicht benommen, aber seine ungehörigen Gedanken Elizabeth Bennet betreffend waren ebenfalls noch da. Müde erhob er sich, zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz seinen Kopf erreichte, aber er stand tapfer auf und trat ans Fenster. Der Morgen war frisch und klar, es würde nicht lange dauern bis die Sonne wieder herauskam und ihnen einen neuen, heißen Tag mitbrachte. Ihm kam eine Idee.

Ohne seinem Kammerdiener zu läuten wühlte er in einem Schrank und wurde schnell fündig, eine abgetragene Hose, und eines seiner älteren Hemden. Beides zog er hastig an und, ohne daß ihn jemand aus der Dienerschaft bemerkte, eilte er hinab zum Teich. Er brauchte _dringend_ eine Abkühlung!

Die Abkühlung hatte ihm auch gutgetan, aber richtig geholfen hatte es nicht, ihn von seinen erregenden Gedanken zu erlösen. Als er eine Viertelstunde später wieder zum Haus kam, waren seine Sinne immer noch von Elizabeth erfüllt. So sehr erfüllt, daß er die Dame seines Herzens selbst gar nicht wahrnahm, die oben am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers saß und bei seinem Anblick vor schierer Verzückung beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel.

William seufzte, als er sich noch einmal zu Bett begab in der Hoffnung, noch ein bißchen Schlaf zu bekommen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, er _mußte_ sie fragen. Und das bald.


	42. Chapter 40

**40. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Es kommt endlich zusammen, was zusammen gehört ... oder doch nicht? _

Elizabeth mußte sich an diesem Morgen regelrecht dazu überwinden, nach unten zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie spürte immer noch das Glühen auf ihren Wangen, doch nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns holte sie tief Luft und betrat schließlich den Frühstückssalon. Kurz hoffte sie, daß William nicht da sein würde, aber sie fand ihren Arbeitgeber so vor, wie sie ihn jeden Morgen antraf: hinter der Zeitung vergraben, eine Tasse Kaffee neben sich stehen… und anständig gekleidet. Sie schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. Was hatte sie erwartet? Daß er sich nicht vorher umgezogen hatte und möglicherweise mit _offenem Kragen_ am Frühstückstisch saß? Sie wurde rot und dachte, man müßte ihr an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was sie vor wenigen Stunden noch Schändliches getan hatte.

William hatte ihr Eintreten natürlich bemerkt und versuchte, hinter seiner Zeitung die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Er schloß kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft und legte die Zeitung zur Seite. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln erhob er sich und begrüßte die Gouvernante höflich. „Guten Morgen, Miss Bennet." Er verneigte sich knapp. Elizabeths Blick fiel sofort auf seine Hosen und sie wurde rot. Natürlich war er ordnungsgemäß gekleidet, kein Halstuch oder sonst etwas fehlte oder befand sich am falschen Platz, auch war seine Hose selbstverständlich nicht ausgebeult. Sie murmelte einen Gruß zurück und dankte ihm leise, als er ihr persönlich Kaffee eingoß.

Sie sprachen wenig an diesem Morgen, was beiden nur sehr recht war. Elizabeths Wangen blieben die ganze Zeit über gerötet und sie konnte William einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Ständig sah sie ihn vor sich, wie er praktisch halbnackt über den Rasen lief und was sein erregendes Erscheinungsbild in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Eine unangenehme Hitze breitete sich schon wieder in ihrem Körper aus und sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. _Liebe Güte, welche Macht hatte dieser Mann bloß über sie (und ihren Körper) bekommen!_

Als die Kinder kurze Zeit später den Salon betraten, löste sich die Spannung glücklicherweise ein wenig. William tadelte die beiden sanft dafür, daß sie gestern abend einfach verschwunden waren und nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, so etwas nicht noch einmal zu tun. Die Zwillinge waren über den eher milden Tadel erstaunt, normalerweise wurden sie für _Vergehen_ dieser Art ins Arbeitszimmer zitiert und durften sich eine Gardinenpredigt anhören, die möglicherweise sogar eine Strafe nach sich zog. Selbstverständlich waren sie schlau genug, ihre Verblüffung nicht laut zu äußern und es einfach dabei zu belassen. Und bevor es sich ihr Vater anders überlegen konnte, machten sie sich nach dem Frühstück gleich wieder aus dem Staub. Es war der letzte Tag ihres einwöchigen „Sonderurlaubs" und den wollten sie in Ruhe genießen - ohne Bestrafungen, die meist in Stubenarrest endeten.

William hatte die ganze Zeit fieberhaft überlegt, was er mit dem heutigen Tag anfangen sollte. Alles in ihm sehnte sich danach, ihn alleine mit Elizabeth zu verbringen, aber er ahnte, daß das eher keine gute Idee war. Schließlich wählte er den feigen Weg und entschuldigte sich nach dem Frühstück mit einem wichtigen geschäftlichen Termin, den er außerhalb Pemberleys wahrnehmen mußte. Er ließ sein Pferd satteln und weder Elizabeth noch die Kinder sahen ihn bis zum Abendessen wieder.

Die drei verbrachten den heißen Tag mit vielerlei Aktivitäten im Schatten der großen Weide am Teich – ohne William. Elizabeth vermißte ihn sehr und war enttäuscht, daß er weggeritten war. Sie wunderte sich wieder einmal über sich selbst. Sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, starrte oftmals versonnen in die Ferne und versank ganz in ihren Tagträumen. Als sie ihn später beim Abendessen wiedersah, konnte sie ein glückliches Lächeln nicht verhindern, so als wären sie jahrelang getrennt gewesen. _Was machte er bloß mit ihr? _

Als er sie hingegen bloß verwundert anschaute, kam sie plötzlich mit einem sehr harten Aufprall auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. War sie noch gescheit? Sie sollte sich viel eher die Frage stellen, was _sie_ bloß tat! Strahlte Mr. Darcy, ihren _Arbeitgeber!_ verliebt an! Was um alles in der Welt fiel ihr bloß ein! Sie schämte sich in Grund und Boden ihres unschicklichen Verhaltens. Vor allem sollte sie sich endlich darauf besinnen, daß sie hier Angestellte war und für ihre _Arbeit_ bezahlt wurde – und nicht dafür, ihren Dienstherrn so offensichtlich anzuhimmeln und unzüchtige Gedanken wegen ihm zu haben!

William bemerkte ihr Lächeln natürlich und konnte kaum glauben, daß es ihm galt. Er schaute sie erst verwundert an, lächelte dann jedoch etwas unsicher zurück. Elizabeths Augen funkelten und er war verloren. Er war ihr mit Haut und Haaren ausgeliefert. Sein „freier" Tag heute, der ihm ein wenig Abstand geben sollte, hatte nicht das geringste genutzt. Er hatte an nichts anderes als an Elizabeth denken können. Um so mehr erstaunte ihn, daß Elizabeth plötzlich den Blick abwand und ihr Lächeln erstarb. Was war los, hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Das Abendessen verlief in einer seltsamen Atmosphäre. William fragte Elizabeth und die Kinder, was sie tagsüber so alles angestellt hatten und während die Zwillinge wie gewohnt losplapperten und sich gegenseitig im Erzählen zu übertreffen versuchten, blieb Elizabeth ungewohnt schweigsam und wirkte nachdenklich, irgendwie unbehaglich. Ihre ganze Fröhlichkeit der letzten Tage schien auf einmal verschwunden zu sein.

„Habt ihr Miss Bennet auch nicht geärgert heute?" fragte William gespielt streng und warf ihr einen scheuen Blick zu. Alexander schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, Papa. Lizzy hat uns vorgelesen und mit uns gespielt. Wir waren ganz brav. Glaube ich." fügte er zögernd hinzu. Daß er Hannah einmal im Streit um irgendeine Nichtigkeit an den Haaren gezogen und diese ihm daraufhin solch einen Stoß versetzt hatte, daß er in den Teich fiel, erwähnte er vorsichtshalber nicht. Hannah hielt klugerweise auch den Mund und Elizabeth nickte bloß abwesend. Alle drei Darcys wunderten sich. Was hatte sie nur auf einmal?

Elizabeth entschuldigte sich gleich nach dem Abendessen und zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, drei erstaunte und besorgte Darcys zurücklassend.

Elizabeth rannte förmlich nach oben, stürmte in ihr Zimmer, ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und brach in Tränen aus. Sie schämte sich so sehr, das es fast nicht zum aushalten war. Wie konnte sie so etwas tun? Er war ihr Arbeitgeber, du liebe Güte! Nur, weil er sie freundlich behandelte, hatte sie noch lange nicht das Recht, sich so schamlos zu verhalten! Sie fragte sich, warum sie sich Mr. Darcy nicht gleich an den Hals geworfen hatte! Hatte Mrs. Thornton am Ende doch recht und sie war nicht viel mehr als ein Flittchen? Sie dachte mit hochroten Wangen an heute morgen, was sie vor dem Spiegel getan hatte. Was würde er bloß von ihr denken! Und wie ungehörig sie ihn heute abend angestrahlt hatte und er hatte nur dünn und sehr verwundert zurückgelächelt. Kein Wunder, daß er ihr aus dem Weg ging! Was mußte er bloß von ihr denken… Er war gleich nach dem Frühstück weggeritten und erst abends wiedergekommen. Welchen Beweis brauchte es noch um ihr zu sagen, daß sie sich schamlos verhielt? Und er ging ihr lieber aus dem Weg, als daß er sie maßregelte. Oh, sie konnte es nicht ertragen. Fühlte sich so etwa Liebe an? Das konnte nicht sein. Was für ein Gefühl war _das_ denn?

William verbrachte den Abend alleine in der Bibliothek. Er wurde aus Elizabeths Verhalten einfach nicht schlau. Eben noch strahlte sie ihn an wie eine Braut an ihrem Hochzeitstag, im nächsten Augenblick wich sie ihm aus und sprach kaum noch ein Wort. William war ratlos und suchte die Schuld bei sich – was hatte er getan, was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er hatte ihr heute seine Liebe gestehen, ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen wollen. Verlegen gestand er sich ein, daß er feige gekniffen hatte. Er war einfach davongelaufen, war den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend geritten. Er war ein elender Feigling. Und jetzt war Elizabeth aus irgendwelchen Gründen traurig. Oder böse auf ihn. Oder was auch immer. Er seufzte tief und goß sich einen weiteren Brandy ein.

Als er nach dem Essen die Kinder zu Bett gebracht hatte, fragte er sie, ob ihnen etwas an Elizabeth aufgefallen war den Tag über, aber auch sie hatten keine Erklärung. „Sie war so wie immer, Papa," sagte Alexander. Hannah, die vielleicht die ein wenig bessere Beobachterin war, nickte nachdenklich. „Aber ab und zu war sie heute ein bißchen geistesabwesend, findest du nicht, Alex?" Alexander hatte das nicht festgestellt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

William war so schlau wie zuvor. Geistesabwesend? Sofort stahlen sich ungebetene Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Es gab doch nicht hoffentlich jemanden in Elizabeths Leben? Konnte es sein? Vielleicht einer der Bediensteten? Einige von ihnen waren unverheiratet, Elizabeth war unverheiratet… nein, das konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach nicht wohlgefühlt heute? Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen, gleich morgen. Und er würde nicht wieder feige kneifen!

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Elizabeth brachte es nicht über sich, am nächsten Tag zum Frühstück zu erscheinen und bat ihre Zofe, ihr ein wenig Toast und Kaffee aufs Zimmer zu bringen. William war überaus besorgt und fragte Kathy, was ihrer Herrin fehlte. Diese konnte ihm keine zufriedenstellende Auskunft geben außer daß Miss Bennet gesagt hatte, daß sie sich nicht wohlfühlte und im Bett bleiben wollte.

Das war in der Tat keine beruhigende Antwort, aber William konnte schlecht bei Elizabeth anklopfen und sie selbst fragen. Ging sie ihm aus dem Weg? Warum nur? Schließlich hatte er eine Idee. Er beauftragte Hannah, zu Elizabeth zu gehen und sie zu fragen, ob sie irgendetwas brauchte. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, bis das Mädchen wieder auftauchte. Sie machte einen besorgten Eindruck und blieb zögerlich abwartend in der Tür stehen. „Papa?"

William sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Liebes, was ist los? Was ist mit Elizabeth? Fühlt sie sich nicht wohl?" Hannah trat näher, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ans Fenster. Sie deutete hinaus in den Park. „Lizzy sitzt da hinten im Rosengarten und weint." William war alarmiert. Er spähte hinaus in Richtung der üppig blühenden Rosen – einer von Elizabeths Lieblingsplätzen im Park – und sah ein kleines Häufchen Elend, zusammengesunken auf einer Bank. „Was hat sie, Hannah?" Hannah zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie will nicht mit mir reden, Papa. Sie hat nur irgendetwas davon gesagt, daß sie am besten heute noch abreisen sollte."

William runzelte die Stirn. Abreisen? Aus welchem Grund sollte sie abreisen müssen? Hatte sie vielleicht etwas schreckliches angestellt, wie zum Beispiel das Familiensilber gestohlen? Er seufzte. Es blieb ihm nichts übrig, als zu ihr zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden, und zwar jetzt gleich. Diesmal durfte er nicht feige kneifen! „Ich rede mit ihr, Liebes. Vielleicht sagt sie mir, was sie bedrückt."

Entschlossen machte sich William auf den Weg in den kleinen Rosengarten. Sein Herz wurde schwer, als er Elizabeth sah, die sich auf der steinernen Gartenbank zusammengerollt hatte und immer noch tränenüberströmt war. Sie sah weg, als er näherkam und wischte sich nervös über die Augen. William blieb vor ihr stehen und wußte zunächst einmal nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Hannah sagte mir, daß sie hier draußen sind," begann er schließlich zögernd. Keine Reaktion. „Miss Elizabeth. Möchten sie mir nicht sagen, was sie bedrückt?" fragte er leise und kniete vor ihr nieder. Elizabeth schaute ihn kurz an, schniefte und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Neue Tränen liefen. William nahm ihre Hände vorsichtig in seine. „Es kann nichts so Schlimmes sein, als daß man es nicht auch wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. Bitte lassen sie mich helfen."

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt war er auch noch so freundlich zu ihr! Nie, niemals würde sie ihm den Grund nennen können! Es war ihr so peinlich. Dabei liebte sie ihn doch bloß, oder? Sie würde sich einfach in Zukunft zusammenreißen, nahm sie sich vor. Ihre Arbeit machen so gut es ging und fertig. Sie war kein Flittchen! „Es geht schon wieder," stieß sie hervor, „bitte entschuldigen sie." Aber William ließ sich nicht täuschen. Er ließ ihre Hände los und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank.

„Man weint nicht so bitterlich ohne jeglichen Grund," sagte er freundlich und mußte sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sie nicht in die Arme zu nehmen. Elizabeth schniefte. „Sind sie unglücklich hier, Miss Bennet? Auf Pemberley?" wagte er einen Schuß ins Blaue. Elizabeths Kopf fuhr hoch. _Aha, immerhin eine Reaktion!_ „Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir." „Ganz sicher?" Elizabeth nickte. „Hm..." machte William nachdenklich, „was mag es dann sein...ah, die Kinder haben sie geärgert!" Er versuchte das ganze ein wenig aufzulockern, vielleicht bekam er so Zugang zu ihr. Seine Taktik ging auf.

„Nein, die beiden sind die reinsten Engel."

„Nun ja, _das_ würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht unbesehen glauben," murmelte er. „Ha, ich weiß! Mrs. Reynolds war gemein zu ihnen! Sagen sie es ruhig und ich werde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr reden!"

Jetzt mußte Elizabeth doch lachen. „Nein, Mrs. Reynolds ist nicht im geringsten gemein zu mir. Und auch sonst niemand."

William war zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion. Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht und senkte die Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. „Nun...wenn weder die Kinder noch sonstjemand die Schuld an ihrem Unglück trägt... heißt das etwa, daß sie böse auf _mich_ sind?" Er hatte diese Bemerkung natürlich im Scherz gemacht und ahnte gar nicht, wie nahe er Elizabeths _Problem_ gekommen war. Nur daß sie natürlich nicht im geringsten böse auf ihn war, eher das Gegenteil.

Elizabeth wurde prompt rot und wandte sich ab. „Nein, Sir, ich bin nicht böse auf sie. Ich... ich könnte niemals böse auf sie sein." William hatte Mühe, ihre letzten Worte zu verstehen. „Elizabeth," sagte er leise. Keine Reaktion, nur leises Schluchzen. Williams Herz quoll über. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, sie leiden zu sehen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Egal wie unschicklich es war, er mußte sie trösten. Vorsichtig legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie sanft an sich. Elizabeth wehrte sich nicht, ihr Kopf sank an seine Halsbeuge und sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

William ließ sie einige Zeit weinen, strich immer wieder sanft über ihr Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Schließlich verebbten die letzten Tränen und Elizabeth richtete sich zögernd auf und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Bitte entschuldigen sie. Liebe Güte, ich habe ihre ganze Jacke naßgemacht..."

William hatte sie nicht losgelassen und wehrte ab. „Nicht doch. Geht es ihnen jetzt ein bißchen besser?" Elizabeth schniefte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube schon." William schaute sie skeptisch an. „Ich möchte nicht, daß sie unglücklich sind, Elizabeth. Und... ich will ganz sicher nicht der Grund für ihren Kummer sein. Wenn ich irgendetwas getan habe..."

Elizabeth schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, Sir, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sind so freundlich zu mir, so... nein, ich versichere ihnen, sie haben nichts getan. Nicht das geringste. Es ist meine eigene Schuld, ich... ich fühle mich so... Nein, ich kann nicht darüber reden. Bitte entschuldigen sie."

William war ratlos. Er war sicher, es _hatte_ etwas mit ihm zu tun, aber was? Sie wollte offenbar nicht darüber reden, aber daß sie nicht glücklich war, war offensichtlich. „Und was kann ich tun, damit es ihnen wieder besser geht?" fragte er leichthin. Er hielt Elizabeth noch immer im Arm und es fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an. Auch sie machte keine Anstalten, sich von ihm zu lösen. Sie schaute nach oben, ihr Blick traf seine Augen und sie wußte in diesem Moment, es war ein Fehler. Sein Blick war zärtlich und warm und sie wollte nichts anderes, als für immer und ewig hier bei ihm zu sitzen und sich in seinen braunen Augen zu verlieren. Aber das waren Wunschträume und sie seufzte traurig. „Ich glaube nicht, daß mir zu helfen ist, Sir. Aber ich danke ihnen für ihre freundliche Anteilnahme."

William schluckte hart. Sollte er es wagen? Sollte er sie fragen? Vielleicht war der Augenblick ungünstig, aber er konnte es nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Er mußte es tun, bevor er gänzlich den Mut verlor. „Miss Bennet... könnten sie sich vielleicht vorstellen, hier... hier auf Pemberley zu bleiben? Längere Zeit?" _Liebe Güte, was plapperte er da bloß für einen Unsinn!_

Entsprechend erstaunt sah Elizabeth ihn an. „Sir?"

„Nun ja...ich...ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie vielleicht...ob sie sich vorstellen könnten, für immer hier zu leben?" _Darce, komm auf den Punkt, verdammt! Warum stammelte er bloß so einen Unfug zurecht?_

Immerhin entlockte er damit Elizabeth ein leichtes Lächeln. „Sir, die Kinder werden irgendwann keine Gouvernante mehr brauchen, schätze ich."

William wurde rot. „Äh...ja, nein, natürlich nicht." Er holte tief Luft und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Miss Bennet, was ich damit meinte...ich... also..." er schloß kurz die Augen und wappnete sich, während Elizabeth ihn immer noch erstaunt ansah. „Elizabeth, würden sie meine Frau werden und mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt machen?"


	43. Chapter 41

**41. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Antwort auf einen Heiratsantrag, Vorbereitungen werden getroffen und unwillkommener Besuch steht vor der Tür_

Da, es war raus. Zwar etwas holprig und wenig souverän (eher _sehr_ holprig und _gar nicht_ souverän), aber er hatte es gesagt. Elizabeth starrte ihn bloß sprachlos an und sagte lange Zeit kein Wort. Ihre Gedanken waren in Aufruhr und sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte. Hatte er ihr eben tatsächlich einen _Heiratsantrag_ gemacht?

William schaute sie erwartungsvoll an, doch mit jedem Moment, der verging, verlor er an Hoffnung. Elizabeth sagte kein Wort. Schließlich wandte er sich verlegen und nicht wenig enttäuscht ab. Nun gut, er hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und sie gefragt, aber anscheinend hatte er sich in ihren Gefühlen letztendlich doch getäuscht. Seine Liebe wurde nicht erwidert. „Entschuldigen sie, Miss Bennet. Ich...ich wollte sie nicht...ich meine...wenn sie nicht...das heißt..."

„Ja."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich..." William hielt inne. Hatte sie etwa eben _Ja _gesagt?

Elizabeth lächelte ihn unter Tränen an. „Ja. Ich würde sehr, sehr gerne ihre Frau werden, Mr. Darcy."

Nun war es an William, sie sprachlos anzustarren. Dann schien er langsam zu verstehen, was sie gesagt hatte und ein glückliches, wenngleich auch etwas ungläubiges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie hatte seinen Antrag _angenommen_? Oh ja, es gab keinen Zweifel. Sie hatte seinen Antrag angenommen!

Sie lächelten sich einige Augenblicke verlegen und mit roten Köpfen an und merkten gar nicht, daß William noch immer seinen Arm um Elizabeth gelegt hatte. „Elizabeth...ich kann es kaum glauben," flüsterte William schließlich. „Ich...ich bin so glücklich." Elizabeth wußte nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte und tat einfach beides, bis sie sich schließlich komplett in Williams Armen wiederfand und seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Nur zögernd lösten sie sich einige Minuten später voneinander, beide atemlos, aber sehr, sehr glücklich. Elizabeth blieb weiterhin an William gekuschelt und er hielt sie so fest, als wolle er sie nie mehr loslassen. „Laß uns bald heiraten, ja?" bat er. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich noch einmal zu verlieren."

„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren," murmelte Elizabeth. „Im Gegenteil. Du wirst mich nie wieder los."

„Hoffentlich!"

Elizabeth lachte. „Sag das nicht zu laut. Vielleicht kommt dieser Tag früher, als du denkst?"

„Niemals. Ich liebe dich, Elizabeth Bennet, ich glaube, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt und ich werde dich immer lieben und dich niemals wieder gehen lassen und überhaupt finde ich, daß..."

„William, du redest Unsinn!"

„Ich bin verliebt, ich darf Unsinn reden. Aber es ist ja noch nicht mal Unsinn. Es ist die reine Wahrheit und wenn du..."

Elizabeth stoppte sein Geplapper schnell mit einem weiteren Kuß.

An einem Fenster im zweiten Stock des Hauses standen zwei Kinder, die sich die Nasen an der Scheibe plattdrückten und das seltsame Gebaren der Erwachsenen atemlos beobachteten. Als sie sich endlich, endlich küßten, brachen sie in Jubelschreie aus, hüpften aufgeregt umeinander herum, rannten nach unten, wo sie im Vorbeieilen einer sehr verwunderten Mrs. Reynolds zuriefen, daß sie eine neue Mama hatten und stürzten nach draußen in den Rosengarten.

William und Elizabeth waren so vertieft in ihrer neuen, ungewohnten Zweisamkeit, daß sie die beiden gar nicht kommen hörten. Erst als sich Alexander zögernd räusperte, fuhren sie auseinander und starrten die Kinder verlegen an. „Müßt ihr euch so anschleichen!" brummte William gespielt ärgerlich, aber er konnte den beiden nicht wirklich böse sein und sein strahlendes Gesicht strafte ihn sowieso Lügen. Er war so glücklich, so überaus glücklich! Dementsprechend wurde sein Tadel auch prompt ignoriert und Hannah und Alexander stürzten sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme ihres Vaters, der sie fest an sich drückte und Elizabeth gleich noch mit in die Umarmung einbezog.

Nachdem William beiden noch einmal ausdrücklich bestätigt hatte, daß sie tatsächlich bald eine neue Mutter bekommen würden und diese ganz eindeutig Elizabeth hieß, zogen sich die Zwillinge zufrieden zurück. Elizabeth mußte kichern, als ihr einige Wortfetzen ihres Gesprächs wie „...dauernd am Küssen..." „...bestimmt nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen..." ans Ohr drangen. Damit könnten sie durchaus recht haben, dachte sie glücklich und kuschelte sich wieder fest an William, der ihr sofort eindrucksvoll demonstrierte, wie er sich ihr zukünftiges Leben unter anderem vorstellte, wenn sie alleine waren.

Naturgemäß gab es zwischen ihnen jetzt einiges zu bereden. William mußte mit Elizabeths Vater sprechen, ihre Versorgung und die möglicher gemeinsamer Kinder mußte geregelt werden, die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten an sich und vieles mehr. Aber das war im Augenblick uninteressant und konnte alles zur richtigen Zeit geklärt werden. Momentan wollten sie nur zusammen sein. Also spazierten sie langsam in Richtung Teich, genossen ihre neue Zweisamkeit und schmiedeten mehr oder weniger vernünftige Zukunftspläne. Sie hatten viel zu lachen bei der Vorstellung, mindestens acht weitere Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, damit der Tisch im Speisesalon endlich einmal komplett gefüllt werden konnte, während Elizabeth darauf bestand, professionell Frösche züchten zu dürfen. William hätte ihr im Augenblick höchstwahrscheinlich _alles_ gewährt, gleichgültig wie verrückt es war.

Aber eine Sache nagte noch an William: Elizabeths seltsames Verhalten gestern und heute morgen. Er sprach sie darauf an und zu seinem großen Erstaunen wurde Elizabeth sofort wieder ernst und verlegen. William blieb stehen und drehte sie zu sich. „Liebes, ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter, wenn du mir nicht erzählst, was dich bedrückt. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich unglücklich zu sehen."

Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an und Elizabeth wandte den Blick ab und wurde rot. „Es ist mir sehr unangenehm, William," flüsterte sie schließlich. Er wartete schweigend ab, drückte nur sanft ihre Hand. Sie sollte sich nicht gedrängt fühlen. Endlich faßte sie sich ein Herz. „Ich... ich hatte solche Angst, daß du einen schlimmen Eindruck von mir hast," sagte sie leise. „Aber wieso sollte ich das?" William war überrascht von dieser Aussage.

„Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen so wohlgefühlt in deiner Gegenwart, mich darauf gefreut, dich zu sehen, den Tag mit dir zu verbringen. Ich... ich glaube, dabei sind meine Gefühle ein wenig mit mir durchgegangen." Sie schluckte hart und lächelte verlegen. „Und gestern morgen... da habe ich dich gesehen, als du übers Gras zum Haus hochgelaufen bist... auf... auf bloßen Füßen, mit offenem Hemd...nun ja...und..." Ihre letzten Worte waren nur ein Wispern gewesen und plötzlich fand sie sich in Williams Armen wieder. „Du hast mich gesehen, wie ich so unschicklich durch die Gegend gelaufen bin?" fragte William amüsiert. „Oh mein armer Schatz, und mein furchterregender Anblick muß dich schrecklich schockiert haben!"

„Nein, William. Es hat mir sehr gefallen, um ehrlich zu sein..." William sah seine Braut verwundert an, dann fing er an zu lachen. „Es hat dir _gefallen_, Elizabeth?" Sie nickte verschämt. _Konnten sie nicht endlich das Thema wechseln..._

„Sollte ich öfters in diesem Aufzug herumlaufen? Mit offenem Kragen?" fragte er neckend und küßte sie zärtlich. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden." „Wir werden sehen, was sich da machen läßt..."

Nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, fiel William jedoch noch etwas ein. „Aber Elizabeth...das erklärt noch nicht, warum du glaubst, ich hätte einen schlimmen Eindruck von dir? Weil dir mein fragwürdiger Anblick gefallen hat?" „Nein, weil ich mich so schamlos benommen habe dir gegenüber." William runzelte die Stirn. „Schamlos benommen... daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Du warst die ganze Zeit so süß und wundervoll wie sonst auch immer." Elizabeth lächelte und versank in seinen Armen. Sie wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Und sie würde ihm auch nicht erzählen, was sie vor dem Spiegel getan hatte! Niemals würde er das erfahren!

„Laß uns nicht mehr davon reden, William, einverstanden?" Noch ein Kuß. „Einverstanden, Liebes. Solange du mir versprichst, daß du mir immer sagst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt" „Ich verspreche es."

Langsam gingen sie zurück ins Haus, wo sie Mrs. Reynolds – die gerade die Eingangshalle passierte – die gute Nachricht nicht vorenthielten. Mrs. Reynolds, von den übereifrigen Zwillingen selbstverständlich bereits in vollem Umfang davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, gratulierte ihrem Dienstherrn und seiner Braut herzlich. Sie freute sich aufrichtig, daß ihr Master sich wieder eine Frau nehmen würde – und dazu noch eine, die ein wenig frischen Wind in das alte Gemäuer brachte, das schon seit so langer Zeit keine Herrin mehr gesehen hatte!

Zu Williams Überraschung bestand Elizabeth darauf, den Unterricht der Kinder trotzdem vorerst fortzuführen, als wäre sie weiterhin die Gouvernante der beiden. Ihre Begründung war vernünftig. „Du hast momentan keinen Hauslehrer in Aussicht, William, und mir hat es immer Spaß gemacht, mit den beiden zu arbeiten. Solange Mr. Ladislaw nicht ersetzt ist, kümmere ich mich gerne darum. Ich möchte auch nicht den ganzen Tag im Salon sitzen und die Wände anstarren, während du beschäftigt bist."

Das war in der Tat ein Argument. William konnte es sich auf Dauer nicht erlauben, faul in den Tag hineinzuleben, so gerne er die meiste Zeit auch mit Elizabeth und seinen Kindern verbracht hätte. Aber es gab stets viel zu tun auf dem Anwesen und er konnte nicht alles auf seinen Steward abwälzen. Das Elizabeth überhaupt als zukünftige Mrs. Darcy auf Pemberley lebte, war sowieso hart am Rande des Unschicklichen. Als Gouvernante wäre das seltsamerweise kein Problem gewesen. William beschloß, sich in diesem Fall einfach nicht daran zu stören. Und streng genommen war sie ja auch Gouvernante, oder? Ein Grund mehr, die Hochzeit bald stattfinden zu lassen. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, nach London zu reisen um eine Lizenz zu erwerben und die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen. Elizabeths Vater mußte ebenfalls informiert werden – William war sich seiner Sache so sicher, daß er Mr. Bennet über die Verlobung „informieren", und ihn gar nicht erst um die Hand seiner Tochter „bitten" würde!

Elizabeth hatte anfangs nicht unbedingt den Wunsch, jetzt schon wieder die weite Reise nach London zu unternehmen, aber es würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht verhindern lassen. Außerdem war es aufregend, mit William zu verreisen. Sie konnten über Longbourn fahren, wo William mit Mr. Bennet sprechen wollte. Also wurde beschlossen, in fünf Tagen abzureisen. Elizabeth nutzte die Zeit, um sämtliche Angehörigen und Freunde brieflich von der anstehenden Hochzeit, die sie nun für Ende Oktober festgesetzt hatten, in Kenntnis zu setzen. Das war nicht viel Zeit, die sie für Vorbereitungen hatten, aber es gab auch nicht viel vorzubereiten.

Sie waren sich beide einig darüber, daß sie keine pompöse Hochzeit wollten. Ein Gottesdienst in Pemberleys Kapelle im engsten Familienkreis mit anschließendem Empfang, mehr sollte es gar nicht geben. Wer kommen mochte, war herzlich eingeladen. Die Hochzeitsgesellschaft würde aus Georgiana und ihrer Familie, den Fitzwilliams, den Bingleys und den Gardiners bestehen, Mr. und Mrs. Bennet würden möglicherweise auch den Weg nach Derbyshire machen während man bei Lady Catherine bis zum Schluß nicht wissen würde, ob sie die Gesellschaft mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrte.

Elizabeth war das egal. Es war schließlich ihre Hochzeit und solange William damit einverstanden und sie sich beide einig waren, war alles gut. William wäre höchstwahrscheinlich mit _allem_ einverstanden gewesen, Hauptsache, sie konnten _bald_ heiraten!

Elizabeth sandte ihre Briefe ab und bereitete sich auf die Fahrt nach Longbourn und London vor. Zwei Tage später jedoch wachte sie morgens auf und fühlte sich sehr, sehr schlecht. Ihr Hals tat so weh, daß sie nicht schlucken konnte, ihr Kopf schmerzte, als hätte ihn jemand in einen Schraubstock gespannt und sie fühlte sich matt und schwach. Kathy, die ihr beim Ankleiden helfen wollte, erschrak.

„Miss Elizabeth, sie sehen einfach schrecklich aus!" entfuhr es ihr, ohne nachzudenken. Elizabeth schaffte ein gequältes Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, Kathy!" krächzte sie ironisch und die Zofe schlug sich sofort entsetzt die Hand auf den Mund. „Oh...bitte entschuldigen sie...ich bin...also ich wollte nicht..."

Elizabet winkte müde ab. „Kathy, ich glaube, ich habe Fieber. Sag Mr. Darcy Bescheid, daß ich nicht zum Frühstück komme." Ihre Stimme war heiser und kaum zu verstehen. Kathy nickte eifrig, entschuldigte sich noch einmal für ihre impertinente Bemerkung und ging sofort nach unten, um ihren Dienstherrn zu informieren. William war besorgt und machte sich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zu ihr, Mrs. Reynolds aus Schicklichkeitsgründen im Schlepp. Nichts in der Welt hätte ihn davon abgehalten, sich persönlich über Elizabeths Zustand zu informieren!

Er klopfte leise an die Tür und Kathy öffnete. „Darf ich hereinkommen, Elizabeth?" fragte er und sie nickte. William erschrak bei ihrem Anblick. Sie sah wirklich sehr krank aus! So bleich und schmal... Er trat ans Bett und ließ sich auf der Kante nieder, nahm ihre heißen Hände in seine. „Du hast Fieber, Liebes," murmelte er besorgt. „Ich werde sofort nach Dr. Hall schicken lassen." Er nickte Mrs. Reynolds kurz zu und sie verließ sofort den Raum, um den Arzt der Familie holen zu lassen. „Du mußt aber etwas essen, Elizabeth." Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf und deutete auf ihren Hals. „Tut so weh." murmelte sie.

William hätte sie so gerne in die Arme geschlossen, wagte es aber nicht vor den Augen der Zofe. Es war skandalös genug, daß er auf ihrem Bett saß! Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wäre beinahe zurückgezuckt, als er ihr heißes Gesicht dabei berührte. Sie glühte wie ein Backofen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir die Schmerzen abnehmen, Liebes." Er schaute sie unglücklich an. Es gab nicht viel, was er tun konnte, verdammt!

„Kathy, lassen sie etwas Tee hochschicken, oder noch besser ein wenig heiße Brühe. Und Tücher und ein Becken mit kaltem Wasser." Die Zofe nickte, knickste und eilte, um den Wünschen ihres Herrn nachzukommen. Schon bald war sie mit dem Gewünschten zurück und William ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Elizabeth mit den kühlen, feuchten Tüchern vorsichtig Gesicht und Arme abzureiben sowie ihr von der Brühe einzuflößen. Das Schlucken tat sehr weh, aber sie bemühte sich tapfer und schaffte immerhin eine halbe Tasse, bevor sie erschöpft in ihre Kissen zurücksank.

William wußte nicht, was er sonst noch tun konnte bis der Doktor kam. „Willst du ein bißchen schlafen, Elizabeth? Soll ich dir etwas vorlesen?" Sie nickte und schaffte ein schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln. William drückte ihre Hand und stand auf, um eines ihrer Bücher zu holen. Bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte, erneuerte er die kühle Kompresse auf ihrer Stirn, dann las er ihr ein wenig vor. Fünf Minuten später war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Doktor Hall kam etwa eine Stunde später und begutachtete die Patientin ausführlichst. Er lobte William für die Vorabmaßnahmen und hinterließ schließlich Anweisungen für alle möglichen Kräutermixturen und Arzneien, die der ortsansässige Apotheker herstellen sollte und die dann der Kranken zu verabreichen wären. Kalte Umschläge zur Fiebersenkung und viel zu Trinken sollten ein übriges tun, damit es der Patientin bald bessergehen würde.

William pflegte Elizabeth aufopfernd und Hannah half ihm dabei, so gut es ging. Er wechselte regelmäßig die kühlenden Umschläge, überredete sie erst sanft und dann etwas nachdrücklicher, die widerwärtigen Arzneien und Tränke einzunehmen, las ihr vor, bewachte ihren Schlaf. Die Dienerschaft war zwar im ersten Moment schockiert über das unziemliche Verhalten ihres Masters, aber mit der Zeit stellten sie fest, daß die zukünftige Herrin von Pemberley das Wichtigste auf der Welt für ihren Herrn war und er sich über alle Hindernisse, vor allem die Schicklichkeit betreffend, unbeeindruckt hinwegsetzen würde, wenn er es als erforderlich ansah. Besonders die weiblichen Bediensteten verehrten ihren Master daraufhin nur noch umso mehr.

Glücklicherweise sank das Fieber bald und auch die bösen Halsschmerzen ließen nach. Aber daß Elizabeth in diesem Zustand mit nach London reiste kam für William nicht in Frage. Sie lag, eingemummelt in warmen Decken trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen auf einem Sofa in der Bibliothek und wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, daß William alleine fahren wollte. „Nein, Liebes, ich gestatte es nicht. Du mußt dich auskurieren und ich werde alleine fahren." „William!" Sie hätte mit dem Fuß aufgestampft, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre. „Nein, Elizabeth. Dieses Risiko wirst du nicht eingehen. Ich verspreche dir, ich beeile mich und bin in noch nicht einmal zwei Wochen wieder hier."

Elizabeth versuchte es mit Tränen. „Ich möchte aber so gerne nach Longbourn. Ich habe meine Eltern schon monatelang nicht mehr gesehen!" Sie schniefte, doch William schüttelte bloß amüsiert den Kopf. „Du hattest keine besondere Sehnsucht nach ihnen, als wir aus Kent hierhergekommen sind!" „Aber jetzt hab ich welche!"

„Lizzy, Liebling," seufzte William. „Ich habe nein gesagt. Du bist noch nicht richtig gesund und noch viel zu schwach für eine solche Reise. Glaub mir, ich kann mir etwas schöneres vorstellen, als zwei Wochen ohne dich zu sein, aber wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich es wiedergutmachen. Versprochen."

Elizabeth machte einen Schmollmund. „Du könntest die Reise verschieben, bis ich wieder richtig gesund bin." „Nein, Elizabeth. Du weißt, daß das nicht geht. Und je weiter ich es hinauszögere, um so später wird die Hochzeit stattfinden. Willst du das? Du mußt vernünftig sein. Dr. Hall hat es auch abgelehnt und du wirst hoffentlich auf deinen Doktor hören!" Langsam verlor er die Geduld mit ihr. Aber Elizabeth wollte nicht vernünftig sein. „Oh bitte, William! Bitte bitte bitte!"

William haßte Diskussionen solcher Art leidenschaftlich. Er war es darüberhinaus nicht gewohnt, Widerworte zu bekommen – was er sagte, war Gesetz, zumindest auf Pemberley. Seine sonst so warme Augen verwandelten sich in pures Eis – ein Blick, den Elizabeth schon immer gehaßt hatte und den sie fürchtete. „Genug. Du benimmst dich wie ein unerzogenes, starrköpfiges Kind!" Aber Nachgeben war kein besonders stark ausgeprägter Charakterzug Elizabeths. Sie funkelte zurück, schlang ihre Decke fester um ihren Leib und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. William seufzte lediglich, nahm sein Buch wieder auf und ließ sie schmollen. Sie konnte ihn zu vielen Dingen überreden, er würde fast alles für sie tun, aber in diesem Fall würde er hart bleiben, hier ging es schließlich um ihre Gesundheit und die würde er um nichts in der Welt riskieren. So gerne er sie auch mitgenommen hätte.

Zwei Tage später, am Abreisetag, schmollte sie immer noch mit ihm. Sie hatte mehrere Versuche gestartet, ihn doch noch zu überreden, aber vergebens. William konnte auch stur sein, wenn er wollte, aber in diesem Fall war es ja nicht bloß Sturheit, es war Besorgnis. Der Abschied fiel dementsprechend etwas kühl aus, da Elizabeth ihm immer noch verübelte, sie nicht mitnehmen zu wollen, obwohl es ihr entschieden besser ging, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach. William hinterließ Anweisungen für Mrs. Reynolds, welche Arzneien Elizabeth weiterhin nehmen mußte, küßte seine Braut züchtig auf die Stirn und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Williams Kutsche war kaum um die Ecke verschwunden, als Elizabeth ihr kindisches Verhalten auch schon bedauerte und ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Zwei Wochen würden sie getrennt sein… zwei lange, nicht endende Wochen… was sollte sie mit der Zeit bloß anfangen? Sie wünschte so sehr, sie wären in einer etwas erfreulicheren Stimmung auseinander gegangen.

William war gerade einen Tag unterwegs, als sich zumindest das Problem der mangelnden Gesellschaft erledigte. Elizabeth, immer noch mit einem irgendwie hartnäckigen Husten, hatte es sich gerade in einem der Salons mit einem Buch bequem gemacht, als Besuch angekündigt wurde und nur wenige Augenblicke später Caroline Bingley mit ihrem ewig abschätzigen Blick den Raum betrat.


	44. Chapter 42

**42. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire – Caroline Bingley stiftet Unfrieden und William hat ein delikates Geheimnis (und für Becci gibt es ganz exklusiv eine Sofabeschreibung :-)_

Elizabeth blickte erstaunt auf, als ihre Schwägerin eintrat. Sofort sprang sie auf, denn sie nahm natürlich an, daß auch Jane und Charles mitgekommen waren. Oh, und sie hatten vielleicht auch Baby Robert dabei, ganz bestimmt sogar! Jane würde ihren kleinen Sonnenschein sicherlich nicht alleine in Lincolnshire zurücklassen. Wie schön, endlich würde sie ihren Neffen kennenlernen! Aber warum hatten sie sich nicht angekündigt... na ja, vielleicht war ihr Brief verlorengegangen. Egal. Hauptsache, sie waren hier! Aufgeregt spähte Elizabeth an Caroline vorbei, doch die Tür wurde von dem Dienstboten schon wieder geschlossen und außer ihrer Schwägerin stand sonst niemand mehr im Zimmer.

_Keine Jane? Kein Charles?_ Elizabeths Lächeln erstarb auf der Stelle. „Caroline! Was führt dich hierher? Bist du etwa alleine unterwegs?" Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung, aber auch ihre Verwunderung nur schwer verbergen. Caroline sah sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen um, bevor sie ihre Schwägerin überhaupt erst zur Kenntnis nahm. „Eliza," nickte sie kühl und beantwortete keine ihrer Fragen. Elizabeth haßte es, wenn sie jemand _Eliza_ nannte, aber sie schwieg. Es war schließlich nur Caroline und jedes weitere Wort wäre überflüssig gewesen. „Wo ist Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth verkniff sich ein boshaftes Grinsen. „Verreist."

„So. _Verreist_. Natürlich." Caroline lächelte rätselhaft, ging zu einem der Sessel und ließ sich darauf nieder. Sie schaute Elizabeth auffordernd und, so schien es dieser, spöttisch an. Elizabeth seufzte und klingelte nach Erfrischungen. „Also was führt dich hierher?" fragte sie noch einmal. Caroline warf ihrer Schwägerin einen gönnerhaften Blick zu. „Ich will dich vor einer großen Dummheit bewahren, _Schwester_."

Ah ja. Was konnte _das_ bloß sein? dachte Elizabeth halb amüsiert, halb angewidert. Sie würde einen Besen fressen, wenn es nicht etwas mit William zu tun hatte. Caroline ärgerte sich ein wenig, weil Elizabeth nichts weiter sagte und sie nur ruhig, ja fast schon gelangweilt anblickte. Caroline schüttelte schließlich pikiert den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, Eliza, für was du dich eigentlich hältst. Was glaubst du, wer du bist? In deiner bodenlosen Eitelkeit bildest du dir tatsächlich ein, Herrin von Pemberley sein zu können?" Sie lachte spitz und warf ihrer Schwägerin einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Wie lächerlich, wirklich! Wie armselig! Wenn du die Hintergründe kennen würdest... liebe Güte!" Sie warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft. „Aber ich werde dich nur zu gerne aufklären. Du glaubst also tatsächlich, William liebt dich. Und er läßt dich natürlich in dem Glauben, keine Frage. Alles andere würde ja seine Pläne gravierend zerstören." Sie beugte sich auf ihrem Sessel nach vorne und schaute Elizabeth lauernd an. „Eliza, nimm einen guten Rat von mir an. Was, glaubst du, ist aus der Contessa geworden? Hm?"

Elizabeth, die die ganze Zeit über nur milde über die harmlosen Phrasen ihrer Schwägerin gelächelt hatte, wurde mit einem Schlag ernst. Caroline verkniff sich ein befriedigtes Lächeln. „Du weißt es nicht, denn sie war natürlich schon weg, als du wieder hierherkamst. Aber sie ist mitnichten aus Williams Leben verschwunden, meine Liebe. Sie lebt nicht weit weg von hier, nur eine knappe Tagesreise in Richtung London. William hat ihr dort ein kleines Haus, vielmehr ein Cottage, zur Verfügung gestellt und kommt für ihren Lebensunterhalt auf, so fällt es gar nicht auf, wenn er auf seinen Reisen nach London dort Zwischenstation macht und nicht in einem der Gasthöfe. Und es bietet sich auch an für kurze Besuche zwischendurch, mit dem Pferd ist man sehr schnell dort. Wie raffiniert von ihm, nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth versuchte abzuwägen, wieviel Wahrheitsgehalt diese _Information_ wohl haben konnte, vor allem, wenn sie aus Carolines Mund kam, aber einen Stich versetzte es ihr trotzdem. _Er war alleine verreist, er hatte vehement darauf bestanden, daß sie zuhause blieb. Hätte er das auch getan, wenn sie nicht krank geworden wäre?_ Caroline war zufrieden mit Elizabeths sichtbarer Reaktion. Die Saat war gesät, nun konnte sie noch ein bißchen genüßlich in den Wunden bohren.

Mit falscher Freundlichkeit fuhr sie fort. „Eliza, du kannst es ihm nicht verübeln. Er hat diese Frau schon immer geliebt, er war damals sogar heimlich verlobt mit ihr! Hast du das gewußt? Sie war seine erste große Liebe. Die Ärmste hat ein tragisches Leben hinter sich und William... ach, er war so glücklich, als sie wieder in sein Leben getreten war! Sicherlich hast du seine Blicke bemerkt, die er ihr immer zugeworfen hat! Verlangend, sehnsüchtig..." Sie seufzte. „Man muß es ihm nachsehen, findest du nicht? Die Contessa ist eine schöne Frau und William ein Mann im besten Alter, ein Mann voller Leidenschaft! Er hat aus Rücksicht auf die Kinder natürlich aufpassen müssen mit seinen „Damenbekanntschaften", aber jetzt, wo die Contessa wieder da ist..."

Irgendetwas an der Geschichte erschien Elizabeth ein wenig unglaubwürdig. Warum hatte er die Contessa dann nicht geheiratet? Gelegenheiten hatte es schließlich genug gegeben und sie hatte lange Zeit auf Pemberley verbracht! Und konnte er sich _ihr selbst_ gegenüber so sehr verstellen, ihr seine Liebe schwören, sie Tag und Nacht gesund pflegen – und dann in die Arme der anderen zu flüchten? Caroline schien ihre Gedankengänge lesen zu können, denn sie fuhr genüßlich fort. „Du fragst dich, warum er sie nur zu seiner Mätresse, aber nicht zu seiner Ehefrau gemacht hat? Ganz einfach. Die Contessa hat... nun ja, eine etwas zwielichtige Vergangenheit. Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen, wir sprechen natürlich nicht darüber, aber eine solche Verbindung wird von seiner Familie strikt abgelehnt. Und außerdem kann sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen, aber William wünscht sich noch welche. Für den Fall, daß seinem Erben etwas passiert, du verstehst. An dieser Stelle kommst du ins Spiel. Du stammst zwar aus einer unbedeutenden Familie, aber das spielt keine Rolle. William muß nicht wegen Geld heiraten. Du bist jung, gesund und robust, ihm nicht fremd, siehst halbwegs annehmbar aus – kurz, du gibst eine prächtige Zuchtstute ab. Er müßte sich zumindest nicht allzusehr dazu überwinden, mit dir ins Bett zu steigen. Ein Mann wie William wird auf die Erfüllung seiner _fleischlichen Gelüste_ niemals verzichten, was _das_ angeht, ist er so wie alle anderen Männer, tröste dich."

Elizabeth war sehr, sehr rot geworden. Nicht vor Verlegenheit, vor Zorn. „Was erlaubst du dir eigentlich, Caroline? Vor allem, was redest du für einen Unsinn? Ich werde mir deine unsäglichen Lügen nicht länger mitanhören!" Aufgebracht fuhr sie hoch und lief schnellen Schrittes ans Fenster und starrte hinaus in den Park, um sich halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen. Caroline lachte boshaft hinter ihr. „Eliza, ich weiß, ich weiß, die Wahrheit tut immer weh. Liebes Kind, auch der ach so vornehme Gentleman William Darcy ist schließlich nur ein Mann. Ein schwacher, triebhafter, brünstiger, wollüstiger _Mann_. Deshalb rate ich dir noch einmal, überleg es dir gut, ob du eine solche Ehe eingehen willst! Natürlich...wenn dir seine Mätressen nichts ausmachen – aber du glaubst nicht im ernst, daß ein Mann in seiner Position sich nicht mehrere Mätressen hält? Oder welchen Kurtisanen er seine Gunst schenkt? Du wirst nie wissen, an welchen Brüsten er sonst noch herumspielt wenn er auf Reisen ist, in welchen Betten er sich herumtreibt! Und er ist häufig auf Reisen, das weißt du ja selbst. Frag ruhig seine Cousins, die Fitzwilliams! Die kennen sämtliche der einschlägigen Etablissements in London."

Elizabeth hatte genug. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören. Natürlich war sie nicht so naiv daß sie nicht wußte, was manche Herren so nebenher trieben, ob mit oder ohne Wissen ihrer Ehefrauen. Aber William? Sie hatte sich schon früher darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber bei ihm konnte sie es sich absolut nicht vorstellen. Das _Gespräch_ mit ihrer Mutter, daß sie vor ihrer Abreise nach Cornwall auf Longbourn geführt hatten, fiel ihr wieder ein. Oder sollte man sagen, der Monolog, den sie ihr gehalten hatte? Egal. Auch sie war davon überzeugt gewesen, daß sich Männer Mätressen nahmen, wenn sie von ihren Ehefrauen genug hatten. Aber sie war ja noch nicht einmal verheiratet! Nein, Caroline wollte sie nur wieder verunsichern mit ihren Lügenmärchen. Diese Frau machte sich einen regelrechten Sport daraus, sie wo es nur ging zu ärgern! Warum fiel sie auch immer wieder darauf herein? Und dennoch...

Elizabeth holte tief Luft. „Am besten, du gehst jetzt, Caroline. Du kannst gerne für eine Nacht hierbleiben, aber morgen möchte ich dich nicht mehr sehen." Caroline hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Du solltest mir vielmehr dankbar sein, Eliza!" Sie schüttelte mit gespieltem Bedauern den Kopf. „Armes Ding. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie enttäuscht du von deinem... ja was ist er nun eigentlich... Freier? Liebhaber? bist. Es ist nicht leicht zu verdauen, nicht die erste Geige in seinem Bett zu spielen."

„Ich weiß nicht, woher du diese Lügengeschichten hast, Caroline, aber Fakt ist, daß Mr. Darcy mit mir verlobt ist und die Hochzeit im Oktober wie geplant stattfinden wird. Betrachte dich übrigens hiermit als ausgeladen." Caroline lachte. „Lügengeschichten? Liebes, wieso sollte ich es nötig haben zu _lügen_?" _Ein bißchen die Wahrheit verdrehen hin und wieder, ja, meinetwegen, ein bißchen was dazuerfinden...aber lügen? _„Eliza, ganz im Ernst. Du bist einem Mann wie William nicht gewachsen. Du wirst in dieser _Ehe_, oder wie du diesen unheiligen Bund nennen willst, untergehen. Warte nur ab, bis du in deiner Naivität dahinterkommst, wie Männer wirklich gestrickt sind! Mr. Darcy macht da keine Ausnahme, verlaß dich drauf."

„Als könntest du das beurteilen!" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Mr. Darcy ein solcher Unhold ist, wieso hast du dann jahrelang selbst versucht, ihn einzufangen?" „Weil ich nicht so weltfremd und hinterwäldlerisch bin wie du!" fauchte Caroline. „Mich würde das nicht stören, und wenn er zehn Mätressen hätte! Um so besser, dann belästigt er wenigstens mich nicht mit solchen _Frivolitäten_!" Elizabeth seufzte. Caroline begann ihr leid zu tun. _Diese Frau hat noch niemals geliebt, ist wahrscheinlich noch niemals geliebt worden!_ Sie war – wie so viele andere Damen der Gesellschaft – hinter Williams Einfluß, seinem Wohlstand her. Ihr war es gleichgültig, ob er ein guter Vater war, ob er seine Ehefrau lieben würde, ja wie er seine Angestellten behandelte! Geld, Macht, Wohlstand – Juwelen, Kutschen, Reisen nach Europa, die feine Gesellschaft in London – _das_ interessierte Caroline Bingley.

„Caroline, ich denke, es ist besser, du ziehst dich auf dein Zimmer zurück," sagte Elizabeth ruhig. „Ich will nichts mehr davon hören." Caroline erhob sich mit spöttischem Blick. „Du wirst schon noch dahinterkommen, liebe Eliza, keine Sorge. Und dann reden wir nochmal." Mit hocherhobenem Haupt verließ sie den Salon, eine niedergeschlagene Elizabeth zurücklassend.

Müde und mit Kopfschmerzen sank Elizabeth auf ihr Sofa zurück. Sie schloß erschöpft die Augen. Dieser Salon war einer ihrer Lieblingsorte im ganzen Haus. Er war hell und freundlich und sie liebte den Ausblick auf den Rosengarten von hier ganz besonders. Am meisten jedoch mochte sie das Sofa. William hatte sie liebevoll in den Arm genommen, als sie ihm ihre Vorliebe für das Möbelstück gestand, denn es war auch für ihn ein ganz besonderes Sofa. Williams Vater hatte es speziell für seine Frau zum ersten Hochzeitstag in Italien anfertigen lassen. Die cremefarbenen Polster waren nicht wie sonst üblich aus Brokat, sondern aus reinster und edelster Seide gefertigt (natürlich hatte William das gute Stück zwischenzeitlich immer wieder neu beziehen lassen, aber immer im gleichen Farbton und mit dem gleichen Material). Gleichzeitig kühl und warm, äußerst weich und bequem, man konnte richtig darin versinken. Es war auch ein bißchen breiter als „herkömmliche" Sofas und eignete sich, Elizabeths impertinenter Meinung nach, hervorragend zum Kuscheln zu zweit. Man konnte bequem nebeneinander liegen, sich sogar richtig ausstrecken und hatte trotzdem genügend Platz...

Sie dachte verlegen an den Abend zurück, an dem William und sie eben dieses _Kuscheln_ sehr gründlich an dieser Stelle ausprobiert hatten. William hatte sie anfangs nur ein wenig necken wollen, als er sein Halstuch abgelegt und die obersten zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet hatte. Elizabeth jedoch hatte ihm fasziniert dabei zugeschaut, seinen verwegenen Anblick vor wenigen Tagen im Park noch allzu deutlich vor Augen und sich unbewußt über die Lippen geleckt. William hatte sie zu sich auf besagtes Sofa gezogen und ihr amüsiert gestattet, seinen nackten Hals zu berühren. Sie war so niedlich, wie sie vorsichtig ihre Hand ausstreckte und mit dem Zeigefinger erst zögerlich über seinen Hals fuhr, dann etwas wagemutiger ein bißchen tiefer ging und kicherte, als sie einige Haare auf seiner Brust berührte. In ihrem Übermut zettelte sie eine kleine, alberne Balgerei an, William verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel nach hinten auf das Sofa und zog Elizabeth mit sich.

Als sie mit Lachen und Necken fertig waren, kam Elizabeth atemlos auf William zum Liegen. Sie schauten sich einen Moment unschlüssig an, dann zog William sie eng an sich und anstatt sich zu balgen, zogen sie es nun vor, sich ausgiebig und intensiv zu küssen. Erst sanft und vorsichtig, dann immer fordernder, immer leidenschaftlicher, bis Williams Brust vollkommen entblößt vor ihr lag und Elizabeth mit großer Neugier diesen Teil von Williams Körper erkundete. Als sie jedoch beherzt anfing, spielerisch ihre Zunge und ihre weichen Lippen einzusetzen, hielt William es für angebracht, diesem gefährlichen Spiel ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Elizabeth…" flüsterte er heiser und zog sie an sich. „Wenn wir jetzt nicht sofort damit aufhören, wirst du unsere Hochzeitsnacht nicht unberührt erleben!" Elizabeth machte große Augen. „Wir haben noch soviel Zeit, unsere Körper zu erkunden, wir sollten heute abend nichts mutwillig riskieren." Elizabeth nickte stumm und wurde sehr, sehr rot.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Bates betrat den Salon. Bates war der dienstälteste Beschäftigte auf Pemberley. Er war weit über 70 Jahre alt, seit sicher mehr als 60 Jahren im Dienst der Familie und für die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zuständig, jeden Abend durch das ganze Haus zu gehen und die Kerzen zu löschen, die nicht mehr für die Nacht benötigt wurden. Bates sah nicht mehr so gut, war taub wie ein Pfosten und auch sein Gedächtnis ließ langsam nach. Aber er versah seinen Dienst mit großem Ernst und steter Zuverlässigkeit.

William und Elizabeth lagen immer noch auf dem Sofa und hatten sich zu Tode erschrocken. Aber Bates störte sich nicht daran. Er sah Elizabeth überhaupt nicht, die hinter William verborgen lag, nickte seinem Dienstherrn höflich zu, entschuldigte sich für die Störung, sagte „Gute Nacht, Sir," verbeugte sich und verließ den Salon. Elizabeth brauchte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte und mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte. Sie waren beide sehr, sehr froh, daß es Bates gewesen war, der sie aufgeschreckt hatte und nahmen es als Zeichen zum Aufbruch hin.

Und jetzt lag Elizabeth alleine auf besagtem Sofa und ihre Gedanken waren in größtem Aufruhr. Sollte Caroline zumindest in einigen Dingen die Wahrheit gesagt haben? Sie mußte der Sache auf den Grund gehen, entschied Elizabeth. Zumindest würde sich doch bestimmt ziemlich einfach herausfinden lassen, ob William tatsächlich ein Cottage auf halber Strecke nach London besaß. Und wer sonst als Mr. Reynolds konnte ihr darüber Auskunft geben. Elizabeth war davon überzeugt, daß ein solcher Kauf oder Erwerb nicht unbemerkt an ihm vorbeigegangen wäre. Entschlossen machte sich Elizabeth auf die Suche nach dem Verwalter und fand ihn in seinem kleinen Arbeitszimmer vor, das gegenüber Williams' lag.

„Miss Bennet?" begrüßte sie Mr. Reynolds überrascht und erhob sich. „Was kann ich für sie tun, Ma'am?" Elizabeth lächelte verlegen, aber kam sofort zum Punkt. „Mr. Reynolds…ich hätte eine kleine Frage… Können Sie mir sagen, ob Mr. Darcy ein Cottage oder ein kleines Haus besitzt, an der Straße nach London, etwa eine Tagesreise von hier entfernt?"

„Oh, sie meinen wahrscheinlich Hampers Cottage? Ja, das hat er erst vor wenigen Wochen erworben." Elizabeth starrte den Verwalter entsetzt an. Also stimmte es! William _hatte_ ihr ein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt! Mr. Reynolds stritt nichts ab. Wie sicher mußte er sich seiner Sache sein, daß er ihr noch nicht einmal die Wahrheit verschwieg! Elizabeth dankte schweigend, drehte sich um und bevor Mr. Reynolds noch einen Ton sagen konnte, war sie davongeeilt.

William Darcy hatte eine sehr angenehme Nacht hinter sich. Nach einem opulenten Abendessen gestern hatte sich seine Gastgeberin sogar beim Frühstück noch selbst übertroffen – auf Pemberley hätte man nicht besser speisen können. Erfrischt und ausgeruht konnte er nun seine Reise nach Longbourn fortsetzen. Er küßte die Hausherrin zärtlich auf die Wange, bestätigte, daß er in knapp zwei Wochen wieder vorbeikäme und fragte, ob er ihr etwas aus London mitbringen sollte. Die Dame des Hauses verneinte lachend, umarmte ihn noch einmal kurz und ließ ihn dann seiner Wege ziehen. William winkte ihr zu, als die Kutsche an ihr vorbeifuhr und ließ sich zufrieden in die Polster gleiten.

Die Idee, das kleine Cottage, das auf halber Strecke nach London lag zu kaufen und die Dame als Pächterin einzusetzen, war in der Tat sehr gut gewesen. Auch wenn er lange hatte überlegen müssen, ob sie tatsächlich die richtige dafür war, er hatte Zweifel gehabt. Es hatte auch einen Moment gedauert, sie überhaupt ausfindig zu machen. Aber sie war so froh gewesen, als er gefragt hatte, so glücklich, hatte sie doch keine richtige Heimat mehr und wußte dementsprechend nicht, so sie hätte hingehen sollen. So kam sein Angebot gerade richtig und sie hatten beide einen Vorteil davon, dachte William zufrieden. Ja, so ein kleiner, entspannender Zwischenstop machte das Reisen doch gleich viel angenehmer.


	45. Chapter 43

**43. Kapitel**

Pemberley, London, Lincolnshire – Reisen, Reisen...

Hannah und Alexander wunderten sich, warum ihre Gouvernante respektive zukünftige Mutter so geknickt war. Sie gab sich zwar alle Mühe so zu sein wie immer und lachte mit den Kindern und kümmerte sich liebevoll um sie, doch die beiden hatten einen sechsten Sinn für Elizabeths mysteriöse Stimmungslage. Eines nachmittags fand Hannah sie im Musikzimmer auf der Fensterbank sitzend vor, nachdenklich in den Park hinausschauend. Das Wetter war entsprechend schlecht und konnte einem ebenfalls ziemlich aufs Gemüt drücken. „Bist du traurig, Lizzy?" fragte das Kind und quetschte sich neben sie. Elizabeth legte einen Arm um sie und lächelte. „Nein, Liebes. Ich bin nicht traurig." _Ich bin verzweifelt._

„Du vermißt sicher Papa, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Schatz. Ich vermisse ihn sehr." Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, aber sie fürchtete seine Rückkehr fast noch viel mehr. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Wahrheit und sie fürchtete sich vor der kommenden Auseinandersetzung mit William, die nicht ausbleiben würde. Hannah kuschelte sich an sie, was Elizabeth irgendwie tröstete. Schweigend saßen sie für mehrere Minuten auf der gepolsterten Bank und starrten hinaus in den Regen, der schon seit Stunden unaufhörlich niederging.

„Wo ist dein Bruder, Hannah?" „In der Bibliothek. Er hat das neue Märchenbuch entdeckt, das Papa aus Deutschland bekommen hat." Elizabeth nickte beifällig. Sie hatte den Kindern ein bißchen deutsch beigebracht und William hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um eine Ausgabe von Grimms Märchen vom Kontinent zu besorgen. Für die Bildung seiner Kinder war ihm nichts zu teuer. „Kannst du uns heute abend ein bißchen daraus vorlesen?" fragte Hannah. Elizabeth nickte abwesend und Hannah seufzte innerlich. Sie wünschte, ihr Papa käme bald zurück, es war einfach schlimm mit Lizzy! Nichts vermochte sie abzulenken oder aufzuheitern!

In dieser Art und Weise ging es in der nächsten Zeit weiter und es wurde nicht besser, im Gegenteil. Elizabeth wußte, sie würde verrückt werden in den zwei Wochen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Das Cottage aufsuchen und sich selbst davon überzeugen konnte sie nicht, dafür war es zu weit. Sie hatte niemanden, den sie um Begleitung bitten konnte und außerdem würde es seltsam aussehen, wenn sie plötzlich vor der Tür stand. Eine Konfrontation mit der Contessa war das letzte, was sie wollte. Nein, das vorletzte. Schlimmer wäre nur noch, dort auch William anzutreffen. Sie durfte sich _dieses _Szenario gar nicht erst vorstellen!

Elizabeth hatte versucht, in Williams Arbeitszimmer irgendwelche Unterlagen zu finden, aber ihr Gewissen ließ es nicht zu, daß sie seine Schränke und Schubladen durchsuchte und auf dem Schreibtisch lag nur aktuelle Korrespondenz. Sie wollte ihm nicht nachspionieren. Vermutlich hätte sie sowieso nichts entdeckt, denn die allerwichtigsten Dokumente lagerten in einem abgeschlossenen Schrank oder befanden sich in Verwahrung seines Londoner Anwalts, sicher auch etwas gravierendes wie ein Kaufvertrag über ein Cottage. Außerdem bezweifelte sie, daß er etwas schriftliches hinterlassen würde was die Contessa anging. Soweit sie verstanden hatte, gehörte das Cottage William und die _Dame_ hatte nur Wohnrecht darin. Das mußte man nicht explizit in einem Vertrag festhalten, schon gar nicht, wenn man im Begriff war zu heiraten...

Elizabeth war ratlos. Wieder stand sie vor dem Problem, wer ihr in dieser Situation helfen konnte. Am Ende beschloß sie, Jane ihr Herz auszuschütten, ihr alles zu schreiben und sie um Rat zu bitten. Ein Brief war zwar nicht so gut wie ein persönliches Gespräch, aber es würde ihr dabei helfen, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und vielleicht würde ihr ja das schon ein wenig weiterhelfen. Gesagt, getan. Elizabeth schloß sich für die nächsten Stunden in ihrem Schlafzimmer ein und als sie wieder nach unten kam, hatte sie einen dicken Brief dabei, den sie einem Bediensteten zwecks Aufgabe anvertraute. Danach ging es ihr etwas besser. Jane würde wissen, was zu tun war und wenn nicht, konnte sie vielleicht zumindest ein wenig Trost spenden.

_London, in Williams Stadthaus _

William Darcy war derzeit guter Dinge. Alles war bisher ganz nach seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen und er hätte nicht zufriedener sein können. Sein Besuch bei Elizabeths Eltern war nicht so unangenehm gewesen wie er befürchtet hatte. Natürlich, Mrs. Bennet war im allgemeinen nur mit viel Geduld zu ertragen, und er hatte beim Abschied schon die Befürchtung gehabt, sein Ohr würde bluten, aber er schalt sich empfindlich und mimosenhaft, wenn er noch nicht einmal das Geplauder seiner Schwiegermutter in spe ertrug. Mr. Bennet war von anderem Kaliber – mit ihm konnte man vernünftig reden und es war offensichtlich, woher Elizabeth ihren Esprit und Sinn für Humor herhatte.

Mr. Bennet schien nicht sonderlich überrascht von Williams Ansinnen, um die Hand seiner Tochter anzuhalten. Elizabeth hatte ihren Eltern einen ausführlichen Brief geschrieben (wovon William natürlich wußte), und er war entsprechend vorbereitet. Aber es war dann doch ein komisches Gefühl für Mr. Bennet, daß er auch seine zweite Tochter sozusagen endgültig verlieren würde, auch wenn Elizabeth schon lange nicht mehr auf Longbourn wohnte und er dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt hatte, als sie sich mit Mr. Thornton verlobte. Aber er war mit ihrer jetzigen Wahl sehr einverstanden und das Gespräch verlief für beide zufriedenstellend. Mr. Bennet hoffte bloß, daß seiner Tochter dieses Mal mehr Glück beschieden war. Vom finanziellen Standpunkt aus konnte sie keine bessere Wahl treffen – Mr. Darcy würde sehr gut für sie sorgen und sie mußte sich um ihre Zukunft keinerlei Gedanken mehr machen – weder für sich noch für ihre (noch ungeborenen) Kinder. Sie wäre bestens versorgt. Nicht, daß das ein wichtiges Kriterium für seine Tochter sein würde, Gott bewahre! Elizabeth machte sich nichts aus materiellen Werten, das wußte er nur zu gut. Und zumindest gab es auch keine furchterregende Schwiegermutter mehr.

William hielt sich nicht lange in Longbourn auf. Er lud seine zukünftigen Schwiegereltern höflich ein, bereits vor der Hochzeit im Oktober nach Derbyshire zu kommen und machte sich, zufrieden mit dem Verlauf seines Besuchs, schon bald auf den Weg nach London. Er hatte es eilig, wieder nach Pemberley zurückzukommen! Zurück nach Hause, wo Elizabeth schon auf ihn wartete. Er hatte ihren kleinen Streit schon längst vergessen und dachte jeden Augenblick an sie. Wie er sie vermißte! Hätte er sie doch bloß mitgenommen, aber nein, es war zu riskant gewesen. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er ihre Gesundheit riskieren wollen, so selbstsüchtig wollte er auch nicht sein. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, sie diese paar Tage krank zu sehen und ihr nicht wirklich helfen zu können. Aber er vermißte sie schrecklich.

Auf dem Weg nach London erging er sich in ausgiebigen Überlegungen, was er ihr alles aus der Stadt mitbringen konnte, womit er ihr eine Freude machen würde. Bücher, Noten, Leckereien, Tuch und Putz… er würde die Wartezeit dafür gut nutzen, die er bis zur Ausstellung der Heiratslizenz überbrücken mußte und die feinsten Geschäfte Londons aufsuchen, nahm er sich vor. Und noch eine Frage kam ihm in den Sinn: wo würde Elizabeth gerne ihre Flitterwochen verbringen?

Das war eine Sache, die nicht nur ein hohes Maß an Vorbereitung benötigen würde – er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, wo Elizabeths Präferenzen lagen. Bevorzugte sie eine Gegend innerhalb Englands, vielleicht den Lake District, oder gar Schottland… er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß sie gerne an die Südküste wollte! Wie sah es aber mit dem Kontinent aus? Frankreich? Italien? Ihm war es gleich, der Krieg war vorbei und Hauptsache, seine Braut wäre glücklich. Er würde die Entscheidung natürlich Elizabeth überlassen. Aber noch schöner wäre es doch, wenn er sie überraschen könnte! Wenn er herausfinden würde, woran ihr Herz hing… William hatte eine Idee. Er würde Charles Bingley einen Brief schreiben und der sollte seiner Ehefrau einmal auf den Zahn fühlen. Jane würde doch sicherlich wissen, ob ihre Schwester diesbezüglich spezielle Vorlieben hatte…

_Lincolnshire, zu Hause bei den Bingleys_

Die Bingleys – inklusive Caroline, die von ihrer kurzen Reise nach Derbyshire zurückgekehrt war – hatten gerade das Frühstück beendet, als ein Dienstbote die frisch angekommene Post hereinbrachte und Charles überreichte. Jane hatte ihren kleinen Sohn Robert auf dem Schoß und fütterte ihn gerade, während ihr Ehemann den kleinen Stapel durchblätterte und die Briefe für seine Frau und seine Schwester aussortierte. Caroline bekam nichts, während für Jane ein Brief dabei war. „Oh, Lizzy läßt endlich einmal wieder von sich hören!" rief Jane erfreut aus. „Es wurde aber auch Zeit!"

Charles grinste. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, sie hat mittlerweile überhaupt keine Zeit mehr zum Briefeschreiben. Darcy wird sie anderweitig beschäftigen!" Jane schaute ihren Ehemann schockiert an. „Charles, weißt du! Solche Reden und das von dir!" Bingley sah seine Frau gespielt empört an. „Welche Reden? Sie ist selbstverständlich zu sehr damit eingebunden zu lernen, wie man eine gute Hausherrin wird! Was hast du denn gedacht, meine Liebe? Ich muß sagen, sie haben eine _abscheuliche_ Fantasie, Mrs. Bingley!" Er grinste wieder und Caroline wandte sich genervt ab. Die beiden waren schlichtweg unerträglich!

Jane war rot geworden, aber sie mußte trotzdem lächeln. William Darcy war selbstverständlich ein Mann von Ehre, er würde sich keinerlei Freiheiten bei ihrer Schwester herausnehmen, dafür würde sie ihre Hand ins Feuer legen! Sie fuhr fort, ihren kleinen Sohn zu füttern, ihren Brief würde sie anschließend lesen, sobald das Kindermädchen Robert abgeholt hatte. Charles hatte einen Brief von Darcy erhalten und einige Passagen las er seiner Frau und seiner Schwester daraus vor. Jane schmunzelte darüber, daß er offenbar vorhatte, halb London für ihre Schwester leerzukaufen. Oh ja, Elizabeth würde einen wundervollen Ehemann bekommen! Plötzlich lachte Charles auf.

„Liebes, ich soll dich von Darcy etwas fragen. Scheinbar macht er sich Gedanken um die Flitterwochen und er möchte von dir wissen, ob du eine Ahnung hast, wo deine Schwester am liebsten hinfahren würde? Vielleicht die großen Seen? Oder Italien?" Caroline wurde schlecht. Was zum Teufel mußte sie denn noch tun, damit die Hochzeit nicht zustande kam?

Jane lächelte. „Wie aufmerksam von ihm, nicht wahr? Ich bin so froh, daß Elizabeth einen so wunderbaren Ehemann bekommt. Und jetzt will er sie mit einer Reise überraschen? Wie süß. Laß mich überlegen…" Sie dachte angestrengt nach, dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf. „Ich bin so vergeßlich! Natürlich! Elizabeth hat schon immer davon gesprochen, wie gerne sie einmal nach Wien reisen würde." „Wien? Wie außergewöhnlich. Ich hätte an Italien gedacht… unter südlicher Sonne, Wärme… aber Wien, ja, das paßt zu deiner Schwester." Bingley lachte. „Dann werde ich das Darcy mal so mitteilen – aber das bleibt unter uns, hörst du, Jane? Nicht, daß du deiner Schwester etwas verrätst!"

Jane verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich werde ich ihr sofort darüber Bericht erstatten, Charles! Also weißt du!" Roberts Kindermädchen war hereingekommen und Jane händigte ihr ihren Sohn aus, damit er ein wenig ruhen konnte. Sie griff nach ihrem eigenen Brief von ihrer Schwester. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Lizzy _mich_ nun fragen würde, was Williams Idee von einer gelungenen Hochzeitsreise wäre!" Charles lachte und küßte seine Frau zärtlich, was Caroline wieder Schauer über den Rücken jagte, doch nach kurzer Zeit wurde Jane ernst. „Oh weh!" sagte sie bloß und starrte fassungslos auf das Stück Papier. Bingley sah auf. „Was ist, Liebes? Schlechte Nachrichten von Lizzy?" Caroline war mit einem Mal ganz Ohr. Jane schüttelte langsam und verständnislos den Kopf. „Charles, ich glaube, es findet überhaupt keine Hochzeit statt auf Pemberley."

_London-Derbyshire_

William atmete erleichtert auf. Er war allerbester Laune. Es war alles erledigt und es hatte alles in allem keine zwei Wochen gedauert. Die Heiratslizenz war erworben, sämtliche Geschenke für Elizabeth und die Kinder waren gekauft, gut verpackt und auf der Kutsche verstaut worden, die Dokumente, die er bei dieser Gelegenheit mit seinem Anwalt durchgegangen war, waren beurkundet und amtlich. Er mußte nur noch die Kutsche besteigen, die ihn nach Hause bringen würde, nach Pemberley. Zurück zu Elizabeth. Er hatte einen Eilboten losgeschickt, der ihr seine Ankunft für morgen abend ankündigen sollte. William konnte es kaum erwarten, sie wieder in die Arme zu schließen.

Es war sehr, sehr früh, als sich der Landauer auf den weiten Weg nach Derbyshire machte, aber William wollte spätestens morgen abend wieder zu Hause sein, eine Übernachtung unterwegs mußte genügen. Er freute sich auf eine angenehme Nacht im Cottage, das er heute abend hoffentlich problemlos erreichen würde. Auch dort hatte er Bescheid geben lassen, daß er heute noch eintreffen würde.

_Lincolnshire-Derbyshire_

Jane hatte nicht lange gefackelt. Sie hatte mit Entsetzen Elizabeths Brief gelesen, immer und immer wieder. William, der sich verschiedene Mätressen hielt? Der diese unsägliche Contessa in einem eigens zu diesem Zweck erworbenen Cottage einquartiert hatte? Der Elizabeth, ihre Schwester, nur als „Zuchtstute" für seine weiteren Kinder ansah? Jane war fassungslos. Sicher gab es da ein sehr, sehr großes Mißverständnis zwischen den beiden. Sie wußte, ein Brief wäre als Antwort alles andere als ausreichend. Sie würde nach Pemberley reisen, egal was Charles dazu sagte. Sie hatte ihre Schwester sowieso schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und sie würde umgehend abreisen. Und auch Robert würde sie mitnehmen.

Charles war entsetzt über Elizabeths Vermutungen und tat das einzig richtige: er schlug es seiner Frau nicht ab, nach Pemberley zu reisen. Selbstverständlich würde er mitkommen. Caroline grinste boshaft. Ihr kleiner Plan würde also doch noch aufgehen, davon war sie fest überzeugt. Elizabeth würde Darcy _nicht_ heiraten, soviel war sicher! Und da konnte ihre vermaledeite Schwägerin noch so oft nach Pemberley fahren…

_Derbyshire, Pemberley_

Elizabeth hatte die Nachricht, daß William morgen wieder nach Hause kommen würde, mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen. Einerseits schlug ihr Herz Purzelbäume bei dem Gedanken, ihn wieder hier zu haben, andererseits war eine Aussprache dann unausweichlich und vielleicht wäre sie bald schon wieder alleine und konnte sich nach einem neuen Zuhause umsehen. Sie wagte gar nicht daran zu denken, was sie machen sollte, wenn sie oder William ihre Verlobung auflösen würde. Sie wußte nur, daß sie sich mit keiner Mätresse abfinden würde!

Am nächsten Morgen, dem geplanten Ankunftstag Williams, blieb sie auf ihrem Zimmer und ließ mitteilen, daß sie sich nicht wohlfühlte. Sie hoffte, William würde nicht verlangen, sie zu sehen. Aber wahrscheinlich kam er sowieso erst spät nach Hause und sie konnte das Wiedersehen möglicherweise um einen Tag herauszögern. Wie groß war aber ihre Überraschung, als ihre Schwester am frühen Nachmittag angekündigt wurde!

„Jane! Bist du es wirklich? Ich kann es nicht glauben, daß du hier bist!" Elizabeth, die in ihrem Morgenmantel am Fenster gesessen hatte, war aufgesprungen und umarmte ihre Schwester. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und auch Jane schniefte ein wenig. „Aber Lizzy, ich habe uns doch angekündigt, hast du meine Nachricht nicht bekommen?" Elizabeth dachte schuldbewußt an den kleinen Stapel Briefe, der seit Tagen unbeachtet unten im Wohnzimmer lag. William hatte ihr fast jeden Tag geschrieben, aber sie hatte keinen seiner Briefe geöffnet. „Egal, Hauptsache, du bist da. Ist Charles auch mitgekommen? Und mein Neffe?"

Jane lächelte. „Ja. Meine beiden Männer sind unten im Salon." „Oh, ich würde sie gerne sehen! Endlich lerne ich den kleinen Robert kennen!" Elizabeth strahlte kurz auf, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Aber William ist noch nicht eingetroffen, oder?" Jane schaute ihre Schwester nachdenklich an. „Nein. Was ist los mit euch beiden, Lizzy? Ich habe deinen Brief erhalten und mache mir wirklich Sorgen! Warum glaubst du, daß William andere Frauen hat? Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen."

„Aber er hat wirklich vor kurzem ein Cottage erworben, Mr. Reynolds hat es mir ausdrücklich bestätigt!" „Und du hast den unumstößlichen Beweis dafür, daß diese Contessa darin lebt?" Elizabeth biß sich auf die Lippen. „Nein. Das hat Caroline behauptet." Jane seufzte. „Caroline. Du weißt, was du von solchen Aussagen zu halten hast, oder?" „Aber woher wußte sie von dem Cottage, Jane? Nicht einmal ich habe davon gewußt!"

„Liebes, auf alle Fälle darfst du keine Entscheidungen treffen, ohne vorher in Ruhe mit William darüber gesprochen zu haben. Er hat Charles aus London einen sehr aufschlußreichen Brief geschrieben, ich kann dir leider keine Einzelheiten nennen, sonst verderbe ich ihm die Überraschung, aber daraus geht eindeutig hervor, wie sehr er dich liebt, Lizzy." Elizabeth errötete. „Viele Ehemänner lieben ihre Frauen und vergnügen sich dennoch außer Haus." „Und du schätzt William so ein?" Jane schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Jane, Mama hat mir schon damals erzählt, was Männer so alles tun, ohne daß ihre Frauen davon Bescheid wissen. Und was Caroline erzählt hat, war irgendwie nicht von der Hand zu weisen…" „Caroline schon wieder! Du weißt genau, daß sie dir dein Glück nicht gönnt. Warum hörst du auf sie? Nur, weil sich etwas plausibel anhört? Liebes, sprich mit William über deine Ängste und fälle keine voreiligen Entscheidungen. Der Mann liebt dich sehr, glaub mir." Elizabeth versprach Jane, daß sie keine Dummheiten machen würde und sie verbrachten den Nachmittag gemeinsam in Elizabeths Schlafzimmer. Später ließ Jane ihren Sohn hochholen, da Elizabeth sich trotzdem partout weigerte, sich anzuziehen und ihren Schwager zu begrüßen. Sie fühlte sich ebenfalls nicht in der Lage, William heute noch gegenüberzutreten.

Als William am Abend sein Haus betrat, wunderte er sich sehr, Bingley in seiner Bibliothek anzutreffen. Er begrüßte den Freund verwirrt und fragte sofort nach Elizabeth. „Sie hat ihr Zimmer den ganzen Tag nicht verlassen, ich habe sie selbst auch noch nicht gesehen. Jane ist bei ihr." „Ist sie krank?" fragte William besorgt. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich…" Aber William hatte sich schon wortlos umgedreht und stürmte die Treppen hoch. Sie _mußte_ krank sein, sonst hätte sie ihn doch begrüßt, oder?

William atmete tief durch, um nicht zu atemlos zu erscheinen, und klopfte leise an Elizabeths Tür. Jane öffnete ihm und lächelte, aber sie ließ ihn nicht hinein. „Guten Abend, Mr. Darcy." „Guten Abend, Mrs. Bingley! Ich habe Bingley schon in der Bibliothek angetroffen. Sie sind heute angereist? Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut, Madam?" Jane nickte freundlich. „Keinerlei Grund zur Klage, Sir." William versuchte, an ihr vorbei in Elizabeths Schlafzimmer zu spähen. „Darf ich Elizabeth sehen? Ich hörte, sie fühlt sich nicht wohl und ich mache mir Sorgen um sie." „Es geht ihr gut, Sir. Offenbar nur einige Nachwirkungen ihrer Erkältung und Kopfschmerzen. Sie schläft gerade und es ist besser, wenn sie sie nicht stören momentan. Ich bin sicher, sie wird morgen wieder aufstehen."

William schaute seine zukünftige Schwägerin enttäuscht an und Jane brach es schier das Herz bei diesem Anblick. „Darf ich nur kurz hinein? Ich möchte sie nur einen Augenblick sehen, bitte! Ich werde sie ganz sicher nicht wecken!" Jane konnte ihm den kleinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen, obwohl sie wußte, daß Elizabeth mitnichten schlief. Sie hoffte bloß, ihre Schwester hatte genug gehört, um sich schlafend zu stellen. Ein Blick zu Elizabeths Bett stellte sicher, daß diese verstanden hatte, denn sie lag mit festgeschlossenen Augen auf der Seite.

William dankte Jane und trat vorsichtig an Elizabeths Bett, während Jane an der Tür wartete. Er beugte sich nur kurz zu ihr hinab, schaute sie einen Augenblick liebevoll an, hauchte ihr einen federleichten, kaum spürbaren Kuß aufs Haar und flüsterte etwas, das Jane nicht verstand. Dann nickte er Jane dankend zu und verließ leise das Schlafzimmer. Als Jane ans Bett ihrer Schwester trat, hatte diese die Augen geöffnet und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.


	46. Chapter 44

**44. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire, Eine Aussprache findet statt _

Jane hatte Elizabeth überredet, am nächsten Morgen nach unten zu kommen und ihre Mißverständnisse mit William nach Möglichkeit auszuräumen. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, aber Elizabeth hatte es am Ende versprochen und Jane war zufrieden. Allerdings ging das Frühstück vorüber, ohne das Elizabeth erschienen wäre.

William mußte sich sehr zügeln, um nicht gleich nach dem Frühstück nach oben zu stürzen und nach ihr zu sehen, aber die vorausschauende und kluge Jane hatte ihren zukünftigen Schwager kurzerhand als „Kindermädchen" eingespannt und ihm Robert mehr oder weniger aufgedrängt. Sie hatten sich alle in den Morgensalon zurückgezogen und William war damit beschäftigt, mit dem kleinen Bingleysproß zu spielen. Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen machte ihm das sogar Spaß. Es war lange her, daß er mit den Zwillingen solche Dinge wie Hoppereiter gespielt hatte und Roberts fröhlichen Jauchzern zufolge fand dieser allergrößten Gefallen an seinem großen Freund.

William war so mit dem kleinen Jungen beschäftigt, daß er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Elizabeth zögernd den Salon betrat. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf William und ihre Lippen verzogen sich unwillkürlich zu einem liebevollen Lächeln. Er sah so süß aus, wie er mit dem Kleinen herumalberte, diesen am Kinn kitzelte bis er giggelte und ihn auf den Knien schaukeln ließ. Elizabeth stellte sich vor, wie er mit seinen eigenen Kindern so spielte und fühlte einen Stich im Herzen. Ob es überhaupt jemals dazu kommen würde?

Jane, die wie immer alles im Blick hatte, stand auf, begrüßte ihre Schwester (so daß es auch William mitbekam, der daraufhin hastig herumfuhr), und nahm ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich ihren Sohn ab. William konnte nun keine Ablenkung gebrauchen, dachte sie, er mußte beide Hände frei haben, um Elizabeth in die Arme schließen zu können! Oh ja, Jane Bingley war in der Tat eine kluge, vorausschauende Frau!

William stand auch sofort auf und ging mit offenen Armen auf Elizabeth zu, die immer noch zögernd und abwartend in der Tür stand. „Liebes, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, geht es dir wieder besser?" Seine Stimme klang besorgt, sein Blick war aufrichtig und er nahm sie liebevoll in seine Arme. Daß Elizabeth sich bei seiner Berührung versteifte und ihn nicht ebenfalls umarmte, schob er darauf, daß Bingley und Jane zugegen waren und ihr der Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten in deren Beisein unangenehm war. Sofort ließ er sie beschämt los. Aber wieder hatte Jane mitgedacht. Sie gab ihrem Mann ein unauffälliges Zeichen, ihr nach draußen zu folgen und Bingley stellte glücklicherweise keine dummen Fragen. Er verstand. Die beiden brauchten nun unbedingt ein bißchen Zeit für sich alleine!

Aber Elizabeth blieb auch zurückhaltend, als die Bingleys draußen waren. „Willkommen zuhause, Sir," sagte sie etwas steif und William starrte sie verwundert an. „Warum so förmlich, Elizabeth? Willst du mich nicht richtig begrüßen?" Er lächelte, breitete die Arme aus, bereit, Elizabeth an sich zu drücken, doch diese küßte ihn nur züchtig und eher unpersönlich auf die Wange. Sie machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, so als hätte sie ein Problem damit, alleine mit ihm hier zu sein, doch William hielt sie auf. „Was ist los, Liz? Du bist doch nicht etwa noch böse auf mich, weil ich dich nicht nach London mitgenommen habe? Das wäre wirklich albern."

Elizabeth schwieg. Sie wußte nicht, wie und ob sie das Thema überhaupt ansprechen sollte. William wartete einen Augenblick, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Er seufzte. „Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen? Habe ich etwas getan, um dich zu verärgern? Falls das der Fall ist, fände ich es nur fair, wenn du es mir sagen würdest. Ich kann deine Gedanken leider nicht lesen." Elizabeth verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an. Er hatte recht, sie mußte ihm wohl oder übel sagen, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Noch ehe sie es sich richtig überlegen konnte, brach es auch schon aus ihr heraus. „Du hast ein Cottage erworben auf halber Strecke nach London. Ist es wahr, daß die Contessa darin lebt und du sie dir als Mätresse hältst?"

William hätte nicht verwunderter sein können, wenn ihr auf der Stelle ein Horn aus der Stirn gewachsen wäre. Er starrte sie einen Augenblick sprachlos an, dann ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich habe _was_ getan?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ein Cottage gekauft! Streite es bloß nicht ab, ich weiß, daß es stimmt." William rieb sich müde über die Augen. So hatte er sich ihr Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte ein Cottage erworben, na und? Aber was zum Teufel meinte sie mit „Mätresse"?

„Ja, ich habe ein Cottage gekauft. Und zwar gleich nach meiner letzten Reise nach Kent. Es ist auch kein Geheimnis." Elizabeth starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er stritt es nicht einmal ab? „Und du hast die Contessa dort einquartiert?" flüsterte sie. „Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit." William überlegte. Wer hatte ihr bloß diesen Unsinn erzählt? Er beschloß, sie ein wenig zu necken um ihr klarzumachen, wie unsinnig ihre Vermutung war. „Nun ja, ob sie eine Contessa ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber es stimmt, ich habe eine Frau dort einquartiert. Sie kümmert sich hervorragend um mich, wenn ich dort Quartier nehme auf meinen Reisen." Elizabeth wurde bleich. Hätte sie ein Messer gehabt, William Darcys Kinder wären in diesem Moment höchstwahrscheinlich zu Vollwaisen geworden. „Du…du bist ein abscheulicher Mistkerl, William Darcy! Du lügst und betrügst, du hältst dir wahrscheinlich im ganzen Land irgendwelche Frauen zu deinem Vergnügen! Wie kannst du bloß…"

William sah, daß Elizabeth seinen kleinen Scherz nicht gerade wohlwollend aufgenommen hatte und hob beruhigend die Hand. „Elizabeth, hör mir zu," sagte er leise. „Es stimmt, ich habe ein Cottage erworben. Nach dem Fiasko auf der letzten Reise nach Kent mit Andrew und Richard, die für uns keine Übernachtung reserviert hatten, fand ich die Investition äußerst gut angelegt. Und es lebt auch keine Contessa darin, sondern ich habe das Cottage meiner alten Hebamme verpachtet. Sie hat mich und Georgiana ans Licht der Welt geholt. Sie ist schon ziemlich alt, mittlerweile verwitwet, ihr einziger Sohn ist vor kurzem verstorben und sie hatte von einem Tag auf den anderen keine Bleibe mehr. Ich habe zufällig davon gehört und dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee. Es hat den Vorteil, daß ich und meine Begleitung uns niemehr um eine Unterkunft kümmern müssen, wenn wir nach London oder in den Süden reisen. Mrs. Hackett hält immer ein freies Gästezimmer zu unserer Verfügung frei. Es ist sehr angenehm, in seinem eigenen Bett, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden zu schlafen und nicht jedes Mal auf einen Gasthof angewiesen zu sein."

Elizabeth hatte William verblüfft und zunehmend beschämt zugehört. Das war eine völlig andere Geschichte – Caroline hatte offensichtlich irgendetwas von einem Cottage aufgeschnappt und sich daraus eines ihrer Lügenmärchen zusammengesponnen. Und sie, Elizabeth Bennet, war natürlich darauf hereingefallen. William hatte wohl auch keinen Grund, sie anzulügen. Oder?

„Deine Hebamme? Aber…" William nahm sie schließlich doch in die Arme. „Elizabeth, Liebes, wie kommst du bloß darauf, daß ich mir eine Gespielin dort halten würde? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?" Elizabeth gab nicht so schnell nach. „Und was ist mit London?" „Was soll mit London sein?" fragte William erstaunt. „Hast du dort irgendwelche Frauen, die du… die du aufsuchst?" Ihre Stimme war leise geworden und William war überaus verblüfft. Aber er verstand.

„Elizabeth," sagte er leise. „Komm zu mir." Er streckte die Hände aus und zog sie zu sich auf das Sofa. Sie wehrte sich nicht. „Ist es das, was dich bedrückt, Liebling. Du denkst, ich hielte mir irgendwelche Mätressen?" Elizabeth nickte stumm und wurde rot. „Was bringt dich auf diese Idee?" fragte er verwundert. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Caroline hat davon erzählt, meine Mutter hat gesagt, daß praktisch jeder Mann sich anderweitig vergnügt…" William seufzte und hielt sie fest im Arm. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht jeder Mann. Ich gebe zu, daß es sicherlich etliche Männer gibt, die sich eine Gespielin halten. Oder sogar mehrere! Aber ich gehöre nicht dazu." Er lächelte. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte noch Ausdauer für eine weitere Frau neben dir? Du hältst mich schon genug in Atem, Miss Bennet!" Elizabeth starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, doch William nutzte die Gelegenheit und stoppte jede weitere Diskussion mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuß.

Als sie mit erröteten Gesichtern langsam wieder zu Atem kamen, wurde William ernst. „Hör mir zu, Liebes. Ich habe kein Bedürfnis nach einer anderen Frau. Es ist nicht so, daß ich keine anderen Frauen gekannt habe, auch intimer gekannt, aber nur zu Zeiten, in denen ich ungebunden war." „Aber William…wir sind erst verlobt, nicht verheiratet. Sicher hast du Bedürfnisse…" Elizabeth war sehr rot und verlegen geworden. „Man muß nicht immer alles ausleben und manchmal tut es gut, sich in Geduld zu üben. Elizabeth, ich würde nichts tun, was dich in irgendeiner Form verletzen würde. Liebling, nicht weinen…bitte…"

Er trocknete ihre Tränen mit seinem Taschentuch und hielt sie weiter liebevoll in seinen Armen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und auch wieder ein wenig lachen konnte. Die Ärmste, sie mußte zwei schreckliche Wochen hinter sich haben! Dagegen gab es nur ein Heilmittel, er würde ihr die Geschenke präsentieren, die er ihr aus London mitgebracht hatte!

Diese „Therapie" schlug tatsächlich hervorragend an. William ließ seine Mitbringsel hereinbringen und freute sich über Elizabeths überraschte, aber erfreute Reaktion. Ungläubig starrte sie den Berg an Boxen, Kästen, Päckchen an, der sich vor ihr ausbreitete. „William, ist denn etwa schon Weihnachten?" fragte sie belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber das ist trotzdem alles für dich. Pack es aus!" Elizabeth begann vorsichtig, die ganzen Päckchen auszupacken und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über die Dinge, die zum Vorschein kamen. Noten der neuesten Kompositionen ihres Lieblingskomponisten, Ludwig van Beethoven, ein ganzes Sortiment an deutscher und griechischer Literatur, Marzipanfiguren und feinste Schokoladen, Seidentücher und bunte Bänder, frischimportierten Kakao und dazu passende Meißner Porzellantassen und und und.

William erfreute sich an ihrer kindlichen Aufregung. „William, du bist unmöglich! Hast du nichts anderes gemacht in London als all das hier eingekauft?" „Ich hatte viel Zeit und habe mir überlegt, womit ich dir eine Freude machen könnte. Ich sehe, es ist mir anscheinend halbwegs gelungen!"

Elizabeth schob das Geschenkpapier und die dazugehörigen Bänder zur Seite, stand auf und trat zu ihm. Liebevoll legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und küßte ihn. „Ich bitte dich vielmals um Entschuldigung für meine albernen Anschuldigungen und mein kindisches Verhalten. Ich habe dich weiß Gott nicht verdient, William. Ich liebe dich." William zog sie kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß und preßte sie fest an sich. „Elizabeth, du mußt mir versprechen, daß du mir deine Befürchtungen und Ängste immer mitteilst, damit ich sie ausräumen kann! Ich möchte nicht, daß sich zwischen uns Mißverständnisse bilden, Liebes. Und ich liebe dich auch. Über alles."

Beide waren sehr, sehr glücklich, daß sie diese erste, aber gravierende Mißstimmung zwischen ihnen hatten vollständig ausräumen können. William erzählte Elizabeth noch von seinem Besuch auf Longbourn, händigte ihr diverse Briefe aus und mit dem Versprechen, in Zukunft niemals irgendwelchen Ärger still in sich hineinzufressen, begaben sie sich schließlich auf die Suche nach ihren Gästen.

Jane fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, daß sich das Problem zwischen den beiden so schnell zu ihrer aller Zufriedenheit gelöst hatte. Nicht so glücklich war sie über ihre Schwägerin, die den Seelenfrieden ihrer Schwester in einen solchen Aufruhr gebracht hatte. Sie würde mit Charles darüber reden müssen. Wer wußte schon, ob Caroline nicht noch andere Bosheiten ausheckte, um Elizabeths Glück zu gefährden!

Die Bingleys blieben eine Woche und nach ihrer Abreise kehrte wieder Ruhe und Frieden auf Pemberley ein. Elizabeth fuhr fort, die Kinder vormittags zu unterrichten, während William seinen zahlreichen Pflichten als Herr von Pemberley nachkam. Hatte er nachmittags etwas Zeit, gesellte er sich oftmals dazu, wenn Elizabeth mit den Zwillingen draußen war. Die Abende verbrachten die beiden meist alleine miteinander, entweder in der Bibliothek oder im Musikzimmer. William liebte es, wenn Elizabeth für ihn Klavier spielte. Er mochte es, mit ihr über Bücher zu diskutieren und dann und wann lieferten sie sich regelrechte Schlachten auf dem Schachbrett. Elizabeth war eine gute Spielerin, doch William war ein Meister und es kam eher selten vor, daß sie ihn schlagen konnte. Wenn es ihr doch einmal gelang, mußte er sich über Wochen ihren "Triumph" anhören. Beide genossen sie diese Abende und ihre Zweisamkeit sehr.

Elizabeth hatte William so lange genötigt, bis er ihr schließlich auch das Billardspielen beigebracht hatte, auch wenn er das für äußerst undamenhaft hielt und strikt ablehnte. Aber natürlich hatte er auf Dauer keine Chance gegen sie und genauso wie er ihr das Schwimmen gegen seinen Willen beigebracht hatte, lehrte er sie bald auch die Kunst des Billardspielens. Und sehr zu seinem Erstaunen stellte sie sich alles andere als ungeschickt dabei an und brachte ihm oft Niederlagen bei.

Ab und zu, aber das war eher die Ausnahme, hatten sie auch Gäste zum Dinner. Dabei handelte es sich meistens um Familien aus der näheren Nachbarschaft und diese Geselligkeiten fanden - natürlich - auf Anregung Elizabeths statt. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, daß William all die Jahre wie ein Einsiedler gelebt hatte, selten ausging, noch seltener einlud und kaum engere Kontakte zu den Nachbarn pflegte. William, der seine Abende am liebsten alleine mit Elizabeth verbracht hätte, gab ihrem Bedürfnis, andere Menschen zu treffen, sich auszutauschen und auch selbst einmal Gäste einzuladen zögernd nach. Elizabeth schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf über seine Bedenken diesbezüglich.

„William, du lebst hier wie ein Eremit! Eine gute Nachbarschaft zu haben ist unerläßlich! Der Herr von Pemberley ist den meisten hier ein regelrechtes Mysterium, das ist nicht gut. Du mußt die Leute kennenlernen, und sie wollen _dich_ kennenlernen." „Liebes, die sind das so gewohnt..." „Aber das heißt nicht, daß es gut ist! Nein, William, ich fürchte, du wirst in Zukunft ein wenig geselliger werden müssen." William schaute seine zukünftige Frau entsetzt an. „Müssen wir dann jeden Abend Gäste bewirten oder Besuche machen?" Elizabeth lachte, als sie seinen beklommenen Blick sah und strich ihm über die Wange. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber ab und zu werden wir genau das tun."

Und es war gar nicht so schlimm, stellte William verwundert fest. Auch wenn sie noch nicht verheiratet waren, übernahm Elizabeth ohne zu zögern die Pflichten einer Gastgeberin und sie machte ihre Sache sehr, sehr gut. Gemeinsam mit Mrs. Reynolds kümmerte sie sich um die Speisefolge, nahm von der erfahrenen Haushälterin viele kluge Ratschläge an und verwandelte Pemberley langsam, aber sicher von einem stillen Gemäuer in ein gastfreundliches Heim. William war erstaunt, daß seine Nachbarn durchaus interessante Menschen waren und es tatsächlich lohnend war, sie genauer kennenzulernen. Natürlich war es in erster Linie Elizabeth zu verdanken, daß sich ihre Gäste wohlfühlten und daß auch William immer mehr in Gesellschaft anderer auftaute.

So lebten die beiden praktisch bereits wie ein Ehepaar miteinander – mit einer Ausnahme. Selbstverständlich verbrachten sie die Nächte weiterhin in ihren jeweils eigenen Schlafzimmern und auch sonst gab es kein unschickliches Verhalten zwischen ihnen. Zumindest kein _skandalös_ unschickliches Verhalten! Natürlich, sie begrüßten sich morgens mit einem Küßchen und ebenso abends, bevor sie zu Bett gingen, bekam Elizabeth immer ihren Gutenachtkuss. Auch tagsüber tauschten sie immer wieder harmlose Zärtlichkeiten aus – wenn sie keine Zuschauer hatten, wohlgemerkt. William achtete sehr darauf, daß sie in keine verfänglichen Situationen gerieten – und hatte die größten Probleme damit.

Besonders die Abende, die sie alleine miteinander verbrachten, waren tückisch. Elizabeth war immer noch so unschuldig in ihrem Umgang mit ihm, sie spürte manchmal überhaupt nicht, was sie in ihm auslöste. Welche Höllenqualen sie in ihm entfachte, wenn sie zum Beispiel hinter ihn trat, wenn er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, ihm ihre Arme um den Hals legte und ihre Wange an seine schmiegte. Ihr zarter Duft nach Rosen, ihre Nähe, ihre vorwitzigen Finger, die an seinem Halstuch spielten oder langsam über seine Brust fuhren. Bislang hatte er ihr standhalten können, meist hatten sie sich dann ein wenig leidenschaftlicher geküßt und Elizabeth hatte danach einen Rückzieher gemacht. Aber lange hielt er das nicht mehr aus. Er wollte endlich mehr, er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie _vollständig_ zu besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren, mit Leib und Seele.

Es wurde wirklich Zeit, daß die Hochzeit endlich stattfand – er würde sonst noch wahnsinnig werden! Die wenigen Wochen würde er jedoch noch aushalten müssen.


	47. Chapter 45

**45. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire, Hochzeitsglocken läuten – …endlich! _

Aber auch die längste Wartezeit geht irgendwann einmal vorbei und so waren es am Ende nur noch wenige Tage, bis William Darcy und Elizabeth Bennet sich das Jawort auf Pemberley geben würden. William hatte sein möglichstes getan, sich aus sämtlichen Vorbereitungen herauszuhalten. Er hatte Elizabeth ein wenig mit der Gästeliste geholfen, ihr ansonsten jedoch in allen Entscheidungen freie Hand gelassen. Elizabeth hatte sich nicht daran gestört, daß William sich vor allen Vorbereitungen erfolgreich drückte, im Gegenteil. Sie wußte, er rechnete mit einer kleinen, stillen Feier, aber den Zahn würde sie ihm ziehen. Es würde kein pompöses Fest werden, nicht im geringsten, aber... nun ja, er würde schon sehen!

Ganz Lambton sprach über nichts anderes mehr als über die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Elizabeth hatte das Dorf im Handumdrehen für sich eingenommen, als sie ihr Hochzeitskleid bei der ortsansässigen Schneiderin anfertigen ließ anstatt dafür nach London zu reisen. Sie hatte ein eher schlichtes Kleid aus edlem Material ausgewählt, nichts extravagantes, und ihre bescheidene, herzliche Art kam bei den Einwohnern gut an. Was Pemberley nicht selbst an Lebensmitteln bereitstellen konnte, wurde zum größten Teil ebenfalls in Lambton oder den umliegenden Weilern erworben und so gab es niemanden, der sich nicht wohlwollend über den Master von Pemberley und seine zukünftige Ehefrau äußerte.

Eine Woche vor dem großen Tag begannen die ersten Gäste aus der Familie einzutreffen. Georgiana mit Mann und Kind, Mr. und Mrs. Bennet zusammen mit den Gardiners und ihren Kindern, Lord und Lady Matlock mit ihren Söhnen und natürlich die Bingleys mit dem kleinen Robert. Lady Catherine hatte die Einladung empört abgelehnt und Caroline Bingley war nicht eingeladen.

Während William in all dem Trubel schnell den Tag herbeisehnte, an dem alles wieder vorbei wäre und er und Elizabeth Pemberley wieder für sich hätten, war Elizabeth dagegen vollkommen in ihrem Element. Für William war der einzige Platz, an dem er normalerweise seine Ruhe hatte, sein Arbeitszimmer. Aber Elizabeth gestattete ihm einfach nicht, sich dorthin zurückzuziehen, schließlich hatte er Gäste, die unterhalten werden wollten! Am Ende vertrieben sich die Männer die Zeit mit Angeln, Ausreiten oder Jagen und waren so den Damen, die ganz in den restlichen Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit aufgingen, aus dem Weg.

Elizabeth liebte dieses geordnete Chaos, ebenso die Zwillinge. Sie hatten Freunde zum Spielen und in all dem Tohuwabohu wurden ihre kleineren _Sünden_ auch nicht unbedingt bemerkt. Selbst William, der seine Sprößlinge sonst mit Adleraugen bewachte, war etwas weniger aufmerksam und ließ ihnen einiges durchgehen.

Elizabeth lernte bei dieser Gelegenheit endlich auch Lady Matlock kennen und die beiden Frauen mochten sich sofort. Lady Josephine war eine freundliche Dame, die gerne lachte und Kinder sehr liebte. Sie war sehr betrübt, daß sie noch keine eigenen Enkelkinder hatte und daß Andrew, ihr Ältester, nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte, sich eine Frau zu suchen. Eine annehmbare Frau, wohlgemerkt! Elizabeth dachte mit Schaudern an den Ball zurück, bei dem sie Andrew unfreiwillig belauscht hatte. Einen solchen Mann wollte sie nicht für geschenkt haben! Und dieser abscheuliche Kerl hatte eine so wundervolle Mutter wie Lady Josephine!

Als die Damen eines nachmittags gemütlich bei Kaffee und frischem Gebäck im Musikzimmer zusammensaßen, ging es unter anderem um das Thema Kinder. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn man auf Pemberley wieder Kinderfüße trappeln hört," lächelte Lady Josephine versonnen. „Die Zwillinge sind ja schon so groß... und da meine eigenen Söhne es noch nicht einmal zustande bringen, eine passende Ehefrau zu finden, muß ich dann eben die Kinder meines Neffen verwöhnen!"

Mrs. Bennet nickte eifrig. „Ja, Lizzy, sieh zu, daß du gleich einen Stammhalter und Erben zustande bringst!" Elizabeth verdrehte die Augen. „Mama, _Alexander_ ist der Erbe von Pemberley!" „Und was wird aus deinen Söhnen, hm? Sind die etwa nichts wert? Sollen sie leer ausgehen?" Elizabeth waren die Tiraden ihrer Mutter sehr peinlich, vor allem im Beisein von Williams Schwester und seiner Tante. „Mama, ich _habe_ keine Söhne. Sollte ich jemals welche bekommen, wird bestens für sie gesorgt sein, darauf kannst du dich verlassen." Lady Josephine lächelte ihr ermutigend zu und drückte ihre Hand. Elizabeth lächelte dankbar zurück. Ihre Mutter schaffte es immer wieder mit Leichtigkeit, sie zu blamieren!

Georgiana, die das ganze nicht so eng sah und Mrs. Bennets Geplapper eher belustigte als ärgerte, überraschte die kleine Gesellschaft mit der dazu passenden Neuigkeit, daß sie im Frühjahr ihr zweites Kind erwartete. Alle scharten sich um die werdende Mutter, gratulierten herzlich und hatten sofort viel zu besprechen.

Elizabeth hatte an diesem Abend, als sie schließlich alleine war, viel nachzudenken. In drei Tagen würde sie Williams Frau sein! Vielleicht würde sie auch schon sehr bald mitreden können, wenn es um Kinder ging. Um _eigene_ Kinder! Sie hoffte bloß, sie bliebe von einem weiteren „Frau-zu-Frau" Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter verschont!

Mrs. Bennet machte zwar keine Anstalten, mit ihrer Tochter ein Gespräch unter vier Augen über die _intimeren_ Pflichten einer Ehefrau zu führen, nein, sie hielt es offenbar für viel interessanter, dieses delikate und sehr persönliche Thema im größeren Kreis zu diskutieren, und zwar am Abend vor der Hochzeit.

Die Herren hatten sich nach dem Abendessen auf ein etwas hochprozentigeres Getränk in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um auf Williams Abschied vom Junggesellendasein anzustoßen, während die Damen ins Musikzimmer gegangen waren, als Mrs. Bennet etwas einfiel. „Lizzy, erinnere mich daran, daß ich noch drei Nachtkleider für dich dabei habe. Sehr raffinierte Modelle, nur ein Hauch von Seide, ich habe sie extra für dich aus London kommen lassen! Du willst ja deinem Gatten morgen nacht schließlich etwas zu bieten haben, nicht wahr?" Dabei zwinkerte sie anzüglich mit den Augen und Elizabeth wurde knallrot vor Scham.

Da niemand aus lauter Verlegenheit etwas dazu sagte, fuhr Mrs. Bennet ungerührt mit ihrem peinlichen Geplapper fort. Sie wandte sich an Lady Josephine, die neben ihr saß. „Sind sie nicht auch der Meinung, daß man die Männer nur mit diesen kleinen Tricks für längere Zeit ins Ehebett locken kann, Lady Matlock? Gerade Männer in solch hohen Positionen verlieren schnell das Interesse an ihren Ehefrauen, da muß man sich schon etwas einfallen lassen, um sie im Ehebett bei Laune zu halten!" Lady Josephine schnappte nach Luft bei dieser Rede. „Ich bin sicher, mein Neffe gehört nicht zu dieser Sorte Männer, Mrs. Bennet," brachte sie heraus.

Elizabeth wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, so sehr schämte sie sich für ihre Mutter. Jane versuchte zu intervenieren. „Mama, das ist wahrlich kein passendes Gesprächsthema in diesem Kreis," sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Ach Kind, wir sind doch unter uns!" krähte Mrs. Bennet. „Wir alle hier haben die Erfahrungen gemacht mit unseren Ehemännern, hab ich nicht recht? Wer hat nicht heutzutage getrennte Schlafzimmer?" Beifallheischend sah sie sich um und blickte in verständnislose bis bestürzte Mienen.

Mrs. Gardiner versuchte, das Thema diskret zu wechseln. Sie persönlich war insgeheim fest davon überzeugt, daß _alle_ anwesenden Damen hier die Schlafkammern mit ihren Ehemännern teilten, alle, außer Mrs. Bennet...

Glücklicherweise erschienen die Herren nur kurze Zeit später wieder und nachdem Georgiana die Runde noch ein wenig mit ihrem bezaubernden Klavierspiel unterhalten hatte, zog man sich frühzeitig in die jeweiligen Privaträume zurück. William ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Elizabeth persönlich zu ihrer Zimmertür zu eskortieren. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, hob sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuß auf ihre Fingerspitzen. „Morgen um diese Zeit bist du schon Mrs. Darcy, Liebes. Zumindest hoffe ich das – nicht, daß du es dir noch anders überlegst..." Sein Lächeln ließ Elizabeths Herz regelrecht zerfließen und sie strahlte ihn an. „_Ich_ hatte nicht vor, es mir zu überlegen, Sir." Sie wurde ernst und seufzte. „Ich bin bloß froh, daß du die Peinlichkeiten nicht gehört hast, die meine Mutter heute wieder von sich gegeben hat. Vielleicht solltest _du_ dir noch einmal genau überlegen, ob du dir meine Familie in Zukunft antun willst!"

William lachte. „Ich will ja _dich_ heiraten und nicht deine Mutter. Und das auch morgen noch, keine Angst mein Schatz." Er küßte sanft ihre Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen. „Schlaf gut, _Miss Bennet_. Und träum süß." Elizabeth reckte sich auf Zehenspitzen nach oben und stahl einen „anständigen" Kuß von ihm, den er ihr schmunzelnd gewährte, dann schlüpfte sie schnell in ihre Kammer, wo sie trotz aller Aufregung recht bald in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Trotzdem erwachte sie am nächsten Morgen frisch und munter und sehr, sehr aufgeregt. Als allererstes sprang sie aus dem Bett um zu sehen, wie das Wetter war. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Es war trocken, wolkenlos und so wie es aussah, würde es ein schöner, mit etwas Glück vielleicht sogar sonniger Tag werden. Es war der Tag ihrer Hochzeit!

Von lauter Tatendrang besessen klingelte sie nach Kathy, die wenige Augenblicke später erstaunt ob der frühen Uhrzeit eintrat und amüsiert die Wünsche ihrer Herrin entgegennahm. Heißes Wasser für ein Bad, ein paar Scheiben Toast mit Marmelade und einen schönen, starken, heißen Kaffee... und anschließend Hilfe beim Ankleiden und Frisieren.

Etwas später stieß Jane zu ihnen und auch Georgiana gesellte sich noch dazu. Die drei jungen Frauen lachten und giggelten und frotzelten über ihre Ehemänner, Brüder und zukünftigen Ehemänner, bis ihnen die Tränen vor Lachen herunterliefen. Als sie endlich alle fertig waren und sich auf den Weg zur Kirche machten, wo der nervöse Bräutigam schon sehnsüchtig wartete, mußte Elizabeth immer noch leise kichern.

Es wurde eine sehr schöne, fast fröhliche Trauung. Das Brautpaar strahlte mit dem sonnigen Herbsttag um die Wette und für den Lacher des Tages sorgte Alexander, der, auf die Frage des Priesters, ob jemand Einwände gegen die Eheschließung hatte, laut und vernehmbar „bloß nicht!" in die plötzlich entstandene Stille murmelte. Durch die Kirche ging ein amüsiertes Raunen, Elizabeth kicherte, William wurde rot und konnte sich kaum ein Grinsen verkneifen. Selbst der Pfarrer verzog schmunzelnd das Gesicht und erklärte die beiden danach schließlich zu Mann und Frau. Der darauffolgende Kuß der Frischvermählten gehörte durchaus in die Kategorie „höchst unschicklich", was keinen von beiden jedoch wirklich störte.

Es dauerte nach dem Gottesdienst eine ganze Weile, bis die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nach Pemberley zurückfahren konnte. Viele Hände mußten geschüttelt, Unmengen an Gratulationen entgegengenommen werden. Auch waren etliche Schaulustige aus den umliegenden Weilern gekommen, um sich das „Spektakel" nicht entgehen zu lassen und einen Blick auf die neue Herrin von Pemberley zu werfen. Der arme Alexander hatte für seine Bemerkung einiges an Neckereien einzustecken, doch er trug sein Los mit großer Würde. Er war schließlich ein Darcy!

Endlich konnte das Brautpaar mit seinen Gästen nach Hause fahren. William freute sich auf eine Feier im engsten Familienkreis, doch daraus sollte nichts werden. Elizabeth hatte andere Pläne gehabt. Für die Bediensteten, deren Familien und Pächter Pemberleys war in der großen Scheune ein großes Festmahl aufgebaut worden und einige Musiker spielten zum Tanz auf. Das Brautpaar ließ sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft dort sehen, empfing freundlich die Glückwünsche und Hochrufe, eröffnete den Tanz und verabschiedete sich schließlich nach ungefähr einer Stunde, um der eigentlichen Feier beizuwohnen, die Elizabeth organisiert hatte.

William staunte nicht schlecht, als er den festlich geschmückten Ballsaal betrat. Ein Blumen- und Lichtermeer empfing ihn und vor allem eine sehr, sehr große Gästeschar. Nicht nur Familie und die engsten Freunde waren anwesend, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern so ziemlich alle Familien aus der Nachbarschaft.

Die strategisch günstig verteilten Tische bogen sich unter der Last der Köstlichkeiten, die die Küche gezaubert und sich damit selbst übertroffen hatte. Elizabeth hatte sich eine fröhliche, ungezwungene Feier gewünscht und die bekam sie auch. Es gab keine steife Sitzordnung, man konnte essen, wann und wo es einem paßte und jeder sollte Spaß haben und lustig sein. So wie es aussah, ging ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung. William schaute sich anfangs ungläubig und mit großen Augen um, während Elizabeth sich unter die Gäste mischte und ihn einfach lachend mitzog.

Später eröffneten sie den Tanz – zu jedermanns Erstaunen mit einem Walzer. Elizabeth hatte es sich so gewünscht und wer es sich zutraute, gesellte sich zu dem glücklichen Brautpaar auf die Tanzfläche. Es war in der Tat eine etwas ungewöhnliche Hochzeitsfeier, aber William hatte keinerlei Einwände, im Gegenteil. Er war stolz auf seine ebenso ungewöhnliche Ehefrau. Nach mehreren Stunden Tanz, Essen, Gratulationen entgegennehmen und mit Gästen plaudern wünschte er sich allerdings, sie wären endlich alleine.

Es wurde spät, bis sich die ersten Gäste verabschiedeten. Der Großteil kam aus der näheren Umgebung und reiste mit der eigenen Kutsche, sämtliche Verwandte hatte man im Haus untergebracht, wenn auch in einem anderen Flügel und weit, weit weg von Williams und Elizabeths Schlafzimmern. Die beiden würden ihre Hochzeitsnacht natürlich auf Pemberley verbringen und man wollte ihnen soviel Privatsphäre wie möglich zugestehen. Selbst Hannah und Alexander waren für diese Nacht umgezogen – sie würden sich mit den kleinen Gardiners und ihrem Cousin Jacob ein Zimmer teilen und es war abzusehen, daß es für die Kinder ein großes Abenteuer sein würde – von Schlaf ganz zu schweigen.

William hatte Elizabeth noch vor den Festlichkeiten mitgeteilt, wie er sich die Flitterwochen für sie vorstellte und seine Frau hatte ihm mit großen Augen und immer breiter werdendem Lächeln zugehört. Sie würden morgen nach dem Frühstück aufbrechen, in Richtung London fahren, im berühmt-berüchtigten Cottage übernachten, weiter nach London reisen, dort ein oder zwei Tage im darcyschen Stadthaus verbringen, vielleicht noch einige Einkäufe für die große Fahrt erledigen, dann würden sie an die Küste fahren und ein Schiff besteigen, das sie auf den Kontinent bringen würde.

Und dann würden sie ausführlichst Wien besuchen.

Elizabeth hatte vegnügt in die Hände geklatscht, als sie Williams Pläne gehört hatte. Wien! Sie kriegte sich kaum ein vor lauter Vorfreude. Wien! Oh, sie würden so viel Spaß dort haben! Sie würden Walzer tanzen, Konzerte besuchen, die Hofburg sehen! Auf der Donau herumfahren, oder mit dem Fiaker nach Schönbrunn… Elizabeth konnte es kaum erwarten. Natürlich war der Herbst nicht gerade die bevorzugte Reisezeit für den Kontinent und sie konnten sich auch keine Ewigkeiten Zeit lassen, aber es würde schon gehen. William hatte zwar auch daran gedacht, die Reise auf den Sommer zu verschieben, aber als er Elizabeths strahlende Augen sah, sagte er nichts. Also war es abgemacht, sie fuhren nach Wien!

Elizabeth freute sich sehr auf die Reise, doch sie hatte den ganzen Tag über keine Zeit gehabt, größer daran zu denken geschweige denn sich aktiv damit zu befassen. Sie hatte nichts gepackt, hatte sich nicht danach erkundigt, wo sie während der Fahrt übernachten würden, ob und wo sie in Wien Unterkunft hätten. Und als die letzten Gäste an diesem denkwürdigen Tag endlich gegangen waren, sich die restlichen Familienmitglieder in ihre Privaträume zurückgezogen hatten und die Frischvermählten endlich alleine waren, waren sowohl Elizabeths als auch Williams Gedanken naturgemäß zunächst einmal mit _ganz_ anderen Dingen beschäftigt...


	48. Chapter 46

**46. Kapitel**

_Pemberley, Derbyshire, Endlich alleine... _

Plötzlich waren alle verschwunden und nur das frischvermählte Brautpaar stand noch in der großen, jetzt bis auf den diensthabenden Butler verwaisten Eingangshalle. Elizabeths Wangen waren zart gerötet, ihre Augen funkelten in einer Mischung aus Erwartung, Spannung, aber auch ein bißchen Erschöpfung.

William blickte liebevoll auf seine Braut hinab. Ihre Konstitution war in der Tat erstaunlich. Den ganzen Tag lang war sie in Bewegung gewesen, beim Empfangen der Gratulationen, auf der Tanzfläche, im Gespräch mit ihren Gästen, beim Spielen mit den Kindern... sie hatte sich kaum eine Pause gegönnt. Sie _mußte_ nach menschlichem Ermessen einfach am Ende ihrer Kräfte sein. Aber hier stand sie nun vor ihm und strahlte ihn an, als ob nichts wäre. William nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme und sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen, seine Nähe genießend. Ihre Anspannung ließ spürbar nach. „Ich glaube, wir sind nun ziemlich allein, Mr. Darcy!" murmelte sie. William strich über ihren Rücken. „Dann sollten wir vielleicht nach oben gehen, Mrs. Darcy?" schlug er vor.

Zögernd löste sie sich von ihm und nickte. Sie hatte heute endlich auch ihre neue, ganz nach ihren Wünschen eingerichtete Suite bezogen, die direkt neben Williams Privaträumen lag. Es war ein sehr schöner Wohn- und Schlafbereich, hell und freundlich gestaltet und sehr behaglich. Natürlich hatte sie noch nicht viel Zeit darin verbracht, aber jetzt auf einmal fragte sie sich doch, wie sich der Rest des Abends gestalten würde – sollte sie in ihrem Zimmer bleiben? Wurde von ihr erwartet, daß sie Williams Schlafzimmer aufsuchte? Würde er zu ihr kommen? Würden sie überhaupt in Zukunft ein Bett miteinander teilen? Sie hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen und sie war irgendwie zu schüchtern im Augenblick, ihn danach zu fragen.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr zwar in aller Deutlichkeit erzählt, _was_ im Ehebett geschehen würde – aber kein Wort darüber verloren, _wie_ sie überhaupt erst dort hingelangen sollte! William spürte ihr Zögern und schob es auf die Angst vor dem, was heute noch vor ihr lag. Beruhigend strich er über ihre Wange. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit erlaubt, ein schönes, entspannendes Bad für dich richten zu lassen, Liebes. Wenn es dir recht ist, suche ich dich in etwa einer Stunde wieder auf. Ist das ausreichend für deine..._Vorbereitungen_?" Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. _Eine Stunde Zeit, sich auf ihn und das, was vor ihr lag, vorzubereiten, das sollte genügen!_ dachte sie erleichtert. _William würde sich um alles kümmern, sie mußte nur rechtzeitig fertig sein. Alles andere würde sich dann ergeben..._

Sie lächelte ihren Ehemann schüchtern an. „Ja, das ist mir recht. Ich… ich erwarte dich dann." William gab ihr einen züchtigen Kuß, lächelte zurück und bot ihr höflich seinen Arm. „Dann gestatten sie mir, sie in ihre Gemächer zu eskortieren, Mrs. Darcy?" Elizabeth holte tief Luft, nickte entschlossen und ließ sich von ihm nach oben begleiten.

Sie war froh, daß Kathy dort bereits auf sie wartete. Liebe Güte, war sie aufgeregt! Kathy hatte drei Nachtgewänder für sie zur Auswahl aufs Bett gelegt. Keines davon war von ihrer Mutter. Gemeinsam mit Jane und Georgiana hatte sie in einer freien Minute die verschiedenen Roben begutachtet und die frivolen Negligees sofort aussortiert. Ihre Tante Gardiner hatte zwei reizende, aber nicht zu ordinäre Gewänder als Hochzeitsgeschenk mitgebracht, dazu hatte sie noch ein eigenes zur Auswahl. Sie entschied sich schließlich für ein duftiges, cremefarbenes Seidennachthemd, das ihrer Meinung nach genau richtig war – es verbarg nicht zu viel, aber gab auch nicht alles sofort preis.

Kathy war ihr mit dem Bad behilflich, aber Elizabeth war zu nervös und aufgeregt, um sich lange darin aufzuhalten. Sie cremte sich mit einer zart nach Rosen duftenden Lotion ein, ein Geschenk von Jane, und befreite ihre langen, dunklen Locken anschließend von den vielen Haarnadeln. Elizabeth wußte, daß William es sehr liebte, wenn sie ihre Haare offen trug. Kathy verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, die lange Mähne zu bürsten, dann entließ Elizabeth die Zofe für die Nacht.

Jetzt war sie alleine und konnte nur noch warten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel Zeit sie noch hatte. Eine Stunde, das war vielleicht eine lange Zeit! Sicherlich war noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde vergangen, seit William sie hierher gebracht hatte. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie nach nebenan gehen und nachsehen, ob er bereits fertig war? Vielleicht wartete er ja genauso ungeduldig darauf, daß die Stunde vorüberging. Aber nein, das ging nicht. Möglicherweise war er noch nicht richtig angezogen oder sie fand ihn in einer peinlichen Situation vor… Nein, sie würde geduldig warten, bis er zu ihr kam.

Nervös lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, ihren – noch ungewohnten – goldenen Ehering dabei am Finger drehend. Immer wieder trat sie zur verschlossenen Zwischentür und drückte ein Ohr dagegen, um zu hören, ob irgendwelche Geräusche von nebenan kamen. Aber es war totenstill. Vielleicht war William eingeschlafen? Schließlich hatten sie beide einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Einen wunderschönen, aber _äußerst_ anstrengenden Tag. Sie selbst war etwas müde, gestand sie sich ein. Nur die Aufregung und gespannte Erwartung vor dem, was gleich geschehen würde, hielt sie davon ab, auf der Stelle vor Erschöpfung einzuschlafen.

Sie ging weiter ans Fenster und trommelte ungeduldig an die Scheiben. Wann würde er kommen? Wie lange mußte sie noch ausharren? Die Warterei zerrte wahrlich an ihren Nerven! Der Zeiger der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims bewegte sich nur sehr, sehr langsam vorwärts und trug nicht im geringsten dazu bei, sie zu beruhigen. Warum hatte sie sich auch so beeilt mit ihrem Bad? Schließlich hatte Elizabeth die Nase voll vom Herumwandern. Sie griff sich wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal, streifte ihre Slipper von den Füßen und ließ sich auf dem weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder. Innerhalb weniger Minuten war sie eingeschlafen.

William hatte ebenfalls ein langes, entspannendes Bad genommen. Danach hatte er Wilson, seinen persönlichen Kammerdiener, für die Nacht entlassen und sich lange und ausgiebig überlegt, wie er Elizabeth heute nacht gegenübertreten sollte. Schließlich lächelte er und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Natürlich! Es gab in diesem Fall nur eine Möglichkeit. William war zwar nicht so besonders vertraut mit seinen eigenen Schränken, dafür gab es schließlich Wilson, aber er fand trotzdem schnell, was er suchte: Eine bequeme Kniehose und ein weißes Hemd – mehr würde es nicht brauchen heute nacht. Elizabeth hatte schließlich einmal erwähnt, daß sie diese Kombination irgendwie _aufreizend_ fand...

William sah auf die Uhr – er hatte noch knapp zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu der jungen Frau, die sich im Nebenzimmer auf ihre Hochzeitsnacht vorbereitete. Ob sie aufgeregt war, nervös? Oder gar ängstlich? Nein, ängstlich sicher nicht. Sie war zwar in mancher Beziehung noch äußerst unschuldig, gar naiv, aber sie hatte eine spielerische, wissensdurstige Art an sich – von _Angst_ hatte er noch nie etwas gespürt. Eine mädchenhafte Scheu manchmal, das ja. William lächelte beim Gedanken an das, was vor ihm lag. Wie oft hatte er sich ihr erstes intimeres Zusammensein ausgemalt! Wie hatte er sich nach ihr gesehnt, als sie noch Gouvernante seiner Kinder war! Und dann hatte Thornton sie ihm einfach weggenommen – vor seiner Nase.

William konnte immer noch kaum glauben, daß er eine zweite Chance erhalten hatte. Normalerweise wäre Elizabeth nun schon lange Mrs. Thornton. Nein, daran wollte er heute abend nicht denken. Sie war und sie blieb _Mrs. William Darcy_. Punkt. Daran würde sich nichts, aber auch nicht das geringste ändern! Er goß sich nachdenklich ein kleines Glas Weinbrand ein und trat ans Fenster. Es war eine schöne Hochzeitsfeier gewesen. Nicht unbedingt so, wie er erwartet hatte, aber sehr nett. Es hatte ihm einen Vorgeschmack darauf gegeben, was er an Elizabeths Seite zukünftig zu erwarten hatte. Sie hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, daß sie künftig öfter Freunde und Nachbarn zum Dinner einladen würde, daß sie Bälle plante, mit ihm die Nächte durchtanzen wollte und nichts dagegen hätte, mit ihm zu verreisen.

Er hatte auch nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden, solange ihm dabei noch genügend Zeit blieb, die er mit ihr ganz alleine verbringen konnte! Die nächsten Monate zum Beispiel, die würden sie ganz alleine für sich haben. Georgiana hatte sich großzügigerweise dazu bereiterklärt, Hannah und Alexander für die Dauer ihrer Flitterwochen bei sich aufzunehmen und die beiden kleinen Teufel freuten sich schon sehr darauf. Es störte sie nicht im geringsten, daß ihr Vater mit Elizabeth alleine verreisen wollte – solange er ihnen etwas vom Kontinent mitbrachte… Und bei Tante Georgie zu leben war nicht übel, sie würde ihnen sehr viel mehr durchgehen lassen als Papa!

William war so sehr in Gedanken gewesen, daß ihn das Schlagen der Uhr regelrecht erschreckte. Rasch stellte er sein halbleeres Glas ab und zerkaute ein paar Pfefferminzblätter. Er wollte seine Frau schließlich nicht mit alkoholgeschwängertem Atem küssen! Beim Gedanken an das, was heute noch vor ihm lag wurde ihm heiß und er lächelte voller Vorfreude. Elizabeth… es würde nun nicht mehr lange dauern und sie wäre sein – nicht nur dem Namen nach. William holte tief Luft, trat zur Verbindungstür und klopfte leise an.

Keine Reaktion.

Er runzelte die Stirn und klopfte noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter. Keine Reaktion. Was sollte das? Wollte sie ihn nicht empfangen? Ließ sie ihn etwa nicht ein? Auch auf ein nochmaliges Klopfen erhielt er keine Antwort. Was tun? Er drehte vorsichtig am Türgriff, vielleicht war ja nicht abgeschlossen. Und siehe da, die Tür öffnete sich tatsächlich. William trat zögernd ein, schließlich wußte er nicht, ob er überhaupt willkommen war!

„Elizabeth?" flüsterte er und spähte ins Zimmer. Keine Antwort. „Lizzy? Bist du hier?" Leise betrat er Elizabeths Schlafzimmer. Hatte sie vielleicht etwas mißverstanden und suchte ihn ganz woanders? Aber nein, wo sollte er denn sein? Er hatte klar und deutlich gesagt, daß _er_ sie aufsuchen würde. William durchquerte das Zimmer bis zu dem Bogen, der das Schlafzimmer mit dem Wohnzimmer verband und dort fiel sein Blick auf das kleine, auf dem Teppich zusammengerollte Bündel, das ein Buch in der Hand hielt und tief und fest vor dem flackernden Kaminfeuer schlief.

William schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. _Hatte der anstrengende Tag doch noch seinen Tribut gefordert,_ dachte er mitfühlend und ließ sich leise neben ihr nieder. Still betrachtete er seine Frau. Sie lag auf der Seite, den Kopf auf einem ausgestreckten Arm liegend, in der linken Hand das Buch festhaltend, das ihr ein bißchen weggerutscht war. Unter ihrem halbtransparenten Nachtkleid, das übrigens in dieser Position sehr erregende Einblicke gewährte, die seinen Mund trocken werden ließen, schauten vorwitzig ihre Zehen hervor. Unschuldig und offenbar sehr, sehr erschöpft lag sie da vor ihm, die langen Haare auf dem Teppich ausgebreitet, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

William wußte in diesem Augenblick nicht, ob er es fertigbringen würde, sie zu wecken. Aber er konnte sie natürlich auch nicht so die ganze Nacht liegen lassen. Andererseits… es war ihre Hochzeitsnacht und auch wenn er momentan eher zärtliche und weniger leidenschaftliche Gefühle für sie empfand, so wußte er doch nur zu gut, daß sich das genauso schnell wieder ändern würde – spätestens wenn sie die Augen aufschlug. Natürlich wollte er diese Nacht mit ihr verbringen, _richtig_ verbringen, allerdings würde er nichts gegen ihren Willen tun.

William nahm ihr vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand und das brachte Elizabeth zurück ins Land der Lebenden. Aus müden, schlafverschleierten Augen sah sie ihn stirnrunzelnd an, und er merkte, sie mußte sich erst einmal orientieren. Sie sah so niedlich aus wie sich dabei ihre Nase kräuselte, daß er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Wieso weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht, William? Und warum lieg ich vor dem Kamin?" Ihre Stimme war kaum zu verstehen. „Oh weh," machte William mit gespielt betrübter Miene „ich habe eine Schlafmütze geheiratet!"

Das letzte Wort brachte Elizabeth so halbwegs zu Bewußtsein. _Geheiratet_...William in ihrem Schlafzimmer... Oh! Sie lächelte, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was heute für ein Tag – respektive Nacht – war und ihre Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als sie ihren frischangetrauten Ehemann genauer betrachtete, der sich dicht neben ihr niedergelassen hatte. Er sah so überaus…_unschicklich_ aus! Sein blütenweißes Hemd stand fast bis zur Hälfte offen, daß sie tatsächlich seine nackte Brust sehen konnte, ansonsten trug er nur noch eine Kniehose... Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft. Seine Beine und Füße waren skandalöserweise „unbestrumpft", seine dunklen Locken, noch feucht vom Bad, fielen ihm ungebändigt in die Stirn. Damit sah er aus wie ein verwegener Tramp, wie er da so mitten auf dem Boden saß und ihr ein jungenhaftes, unwiderstehliches Lächeln schenkte. Elizabeth mußte hart schlucken bei dem verführerischen Anblick, den ihr Gatte bot.

„Mrs. Darcy, möchten sie hier liegenbleiben oder darf ich sie zu ihrem Bett eskortieren?" fragte William amüsiert. „Bett," hauchte Elizabeth benommen und erinnerte sich an den gleichen verlockenden Anblick im Morgengrauen vor einiger Zeit. Und an das, was danach folgte... William ließ ihr jedoch keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Anmutig erhob er sich und nahm seine junge Frau sanft auf die Arme. „Wohin darf ich sie tragen, Gnädigste?" murmelte er mit seiner tiefen, melodischen Stimme, daß ihr regelrechte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. „In mein Bett oder in deins?" „Deins."

William lächelte, passierte ohne zu zögern die Verbindungstür mit seiner süßen Fracht und legte Elizabeth behutsam auf sein großes Bett. Sie schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen erwartungsvoll an, von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung war keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Und verblüffte ihn, als sie auf einmal die Initiative ergriff. „Darf ich... darf ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen, William?" fragte sie fast scheu, aber neugierig. William nickte und zog sie zu sich hoch. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überkam ihn, als er Elizabeths Finger spürte, die sich an den übrigen Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen machten. Er schloß genießerisch die Augen, als sie ihm das offene Hemd über die Schultern schob und langsam mit beiden Händen über seine Brust fuhr. Er riß die Augen genauso schnell wieder auf, als er plötzlich ihre Zunge spürte, die vorwitzig an seiner Brustwarze leckte.

Elizabeth kicherte, als er sie verblüfft anschaute und er mußte lachen. Falsche Scheu kannte sie jedenfalls nicht, diese süße kleine Teufelin in Gestalt eines Engels! William streckte seine Hände aus, um die Schnürung von Elizabeths Nachthemd zu lösen. Sie ließ ihn willig gewähren, zuckte aber ein wenig zusammen, als er den zarten Stoff vorsichtig auseinanderzog und ihre Brüste freilegte. Sie errötete zart, als er sie einen Augenblick ohne Scheu betrachtete und sie dann an sich zog. „Meine wundervolle Elizabeth," murmelte er in ihr Haar, während er ihren Oberkörper behutsam vom Rest des Nachthemdes befreite und seine Hände über ihren nackten Rücken fuhren. Er bahnte sich mit zarten Küssen einen Weg nach unten über ihre Lippen, Hals und Schultern und liebkoste ausgiebig ihre Brüste bis sie leise zu stöhnen begann. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung entledigte er sich seines Hemdes, das noch halb an ihm hing und zog Elizabeth mit sich auf die Kissen.

Elizabeth spürte seinen warmen Körper auf ihrem eigenen und eine wilde Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus, ähnlich wie an besagtem Morgen vor dem Spiegel. „William..." flüsterte sie heiser, „William... kannst du mir bitte mit dem Nachthemd helfen?" Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie konnte es keinen Moment mehr ertragen, auch nur ein Stückchen Stoff am Leib zu tragen, so sehr brannte sie innerlich. William kam ihrer Bitte nur zu gerne nach und verharrte einen Augenblick, um seine Frau, die so verführerisch und doch so unschuldig vor ihm lag, liebevoll zu betrachten. „Du bist wunderschön, Liebes," sagte er und küßte sie zärtlich. „So wunderschön..." Wieder ging sein Mund auf Entdeckungsreise, begleitet von sanften, neugierigen Fingern.

Elizabeth spürte auf einmal eine vertraute Nässe und es war ihr etwas unangenehm, als William sie kurze Zeit später an dieser delikaten Stelle berührte. Sie zuckte zusammen, und William schaute auf. „Fühlst du dich unwohl, Elizabeth?" fragte er besorgt. „Ich möchte nichts tun, was du nicht willst." „Nein, nein, im Gegenteil," entgegnete Elizabeth mit hochroten Wangen. „Es ist nur so... so ungewohnt und... nun ja... anscheinend laufe ich ausgerechnet _da_ ein wenig aus und..." William lächelte. „Das ist ganz normal, mein Schatz, das braucht dich nicht zu ängstigen. Wenn es nicht so wäre, würde es später wehtun..." Elizabeth verstand nicht ganz, was er meinte, aber sie schwieg und entspannte sich etwas. Seine Hände fuhren sanft streichelnd ihren flachen Bauch entlang und noch ein wenig tiefer. „Paß auf... wie fühlt sich _das_ an?" schnurrte er und lächelte, zufrieden über ihre Reaktion. Elizabeth schnappte nach Luft und wand sich wie eine kleine, verspielte Katze unter seinen erfahrenen Händen. Oh ja, _das_ fühlte sich in der Tat sehr gut an!

Als William auf einmal stoppte um sich seiner – mittlerweile etwas enggewordenen – Kniehose zu entledigen, keuchte sie enttäuscht auf. Er lachte leise. „Du bist ziemlich unersättlich, Mrs. Darcy, kann das sein? Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt, Liebes, wir müssen nicht das geringste überstürzen..." Wieder senkte sich sein Mund auf ihren und seine Hände erkundeten weiter ihren erwartungsvollen Körper, der sich ihm nur allzu willig entgegenreckte. Oh, sie war anscheinend bereit für ihn, sehr bereit!

William verlor keine Zeit. Er kniete sich neben ihr nieder und schob vorsichtig ihre Beine auseinander, um sie endgültig zur Frau, zu _seiner_ Frau, zu machen. Elizabeth wehrte sich nicht dagegen, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn zu spüren. William lächelte über ihren Eifer und ihre – noch – etwas gezähmte Leidenschaft. Ihre anfängliche Scheu hatte sich in spielerische Neugierde verwandelt, sie hatte Freude daran, ihn zu berühren und sich von ihm berühren zu lassen. William war überaus vorsichtig um ihr so wenig wie möglich wehzutun, aber ganz ließ es sich nicht verhindern. Elizabeth war jedoch sehr tapfer und zuckte bloß kurz zusammen, als es dann endlich soweit war, als sie nicht nur mehr dem Namen nach Mrs. William Darcy war. Nun gehörte sie endgültig ihm. Mit Leib und Seele. Der Schmerz war prompt ziemlich schnell vergessen und sie entspannte sich wieder, um sich bewußt den Zärtlichkeiten ihres Ehemannes hinzugeben, der sein bestes tat, diese Nacht für sie beide unvergeßlich zu machen.

Und es wurde in der Tat eine unvergeßliche Nacht. Elizabeth verlor ihre Scheu sehr schnell und bald begannen sie, gegenseitig ihre Körper zu erkunden und herauszufinden, womit sie dem anderen immer noch ein bißchen mehr Genuß verschaffen konnten. Viel Schlaf war in dieser magischen Nacht sowieso nicht zu erwarten; irgendwie wollte keiner von beiden einschlafen um bloß keinen Augenblick zu lange vom anderen getrennt zu sein. Wenn sie dann doch hin und wieder einmal eindösten, dann in enger Umarmung.

Irgendwann kurz vor Sonnenaufgang schliefen sie dann doch erschöpft ein, Elizabeth fest in Williams Arme gekuschelt und beide in warme Decken gehüllt.

Ein paar vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen weckte das frischvermählte Paar einige Stunden später und erinnerten sie daran, daß sie heute ja auch noch auf große Fahrt gehen wollten. Elizabeth wollte vom Aufstehen allerdings nichts wissen. Sie schmiegte sich an Williams warmen, sehr nackten Körper und seufzte behaglich. „Ich möchte gar nicht mehr aufstehen, William," murmelte sie zufrieden. „Können wir unsere Flitterwochen nicht hier in deinem Bett verbringen?" Williams Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken bis hinunter zu den Pobacken, die er sanft knetete. „Natürlich könnten wir das, Liebes," sagte er leise und seine Lippen machten sich auf die Suche nach einer ihrer Brüste, „aber damit würdest du dich um deine eigene Hochzeitsreise bringen. Keine Konzerte, keine Fahrt im Fiaker, keine Hofburg…" Elizabeth stöhnte leise, als seine Hände weiter auf Entdeckungsreise gingen und preßte sich genüßlich an ihn. „Und außerdem…" Williams Kopf erschien wieder an ihrer Seite, „ich glaube, ich möchte einfach nur ein paar Wochen ganz alleine mit dir sein. Wir sind in der Kutsche alleine, in den Gasthöfen…"

Das war natürlich ein Argument. „Aber…" überlegte Elizabeth ernsthaft, „können wir dann auch all diese Dinge tun, die wir heute nacht getan haben?" William grinste. „Natürlich können wir. Du darfst in den Gasthöfen natürlich nicht so laut schreien wie heute nacht…" Elizabeth kniff ihm gespielt empört in die Seite. „Ich habe überhaupt nicht geschrien heute nacht, William Darcy!" „Türlich hast du!" „Nein, hab ich nicht!" „Hast du doch!" Elizabeth kicherte, als sie daran dachte, daß sie zumindest _einmal_ ihre Beherrschung verloren hatte und verschloß seinen Mund kurzerhand mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

William löste sich nur zögernd von Elizabeths warmem, weichen Körper in seinen Armen. Sie sollten schon längst aufgestanden sein, aber er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Zu verführerisch war der anschmiegsame, feste Körper, der sich so eng an seinen Leib preßte und ihn ohne Ende erregte. „Soll ich dich noch einmal zu schreien bringen, Mrs. Darcy?" fragte er leise und Elizabeth stimmte nur zu bereitwillig zu.


	49. Chapter 47

**47. Kapitel**

_William und Elizabeth auf großer Fahrt – Hampers Cottage / London - der Hochzeitsreise erster Teil_

„Warum lachst du?" wollte William neugierig wissen und malte träge mit seinem Finger kleine Kreise auf Elizabeths nackten Bauch. Er war vollkommen verausgabt von ihrer letzten Vereinigung und hätte ohne zu Zögern den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen können. Seine wundervolle Ehefrau war – sehr zu seiner Überraschung – äußerst einfallsreich und schier unersättlich, was seine Zärtlichkeiten anging. Elizabeth kicherte, schob seine Hand beiseite und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. „Weil ich gerade an das denken muß, was meine Mutter mir damals gesagt hat. Über das Ehebett. Daß ich meinem Ehemann stets zu Willen sein muß." William nickte ernsthaft. „Da hat sie doch auch ganz recht, deine Frau Mama. Du hast es gestern zumindest geschworen." Elizabeth kniff ihren Gatten kräftig in die Seite und er quiekte auf. „Ich habe nicht geschworen, daß ich dir im Ehebett gehorchen muß!" „Doch. Du hast geschworen, vor Gott, wohlgemerkt! deinem Gatten zu gehorchen, oder etwa nicht? Dazu gehört natürlich auch das Ehebett."

„Das hat man mir völlig anders dargelegt," kicherte Elizabeth und startete eine Kitzelattacke, die in einer wüsten Balgerei endete. „Oh du kleines Biest, du gibst nicht eher Ruhe, bis du mich in ein frühes Grab bringst, was?" japste William und schaffte es schließlich, ihre Arme neben ihrem Kopf auf die Kissen zu pressen und sie somit in Schach zu halten. Elizabeth schaute ihn regelrecht erschrocken an. „Nein, Liebling, das würde ich ganz bestimmt nicht wollen." Er lächelte, beugte sich zu ihr hinab und verschloß ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuß. „Gut. Das beruhigt mich schon einmal sehr," grinste er, küßte sie noch einmal züchtig auf die Stirn und traf Anstalten, das Bett langsam zu verlassen.

Elizabeth hatte andere Ideen. „Nein, William, noch nicht!" bettelte sie und zog an seinem Arm. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Liebes, wir müssen bald los, wenn wir heute noch Hampers Cottage erreichen wollen!" sagte er nachsichtig und wollte sich vorsichtig von ihr losmachen. „Nur noch einmal?" murmelte sie und klapperte anzüglich mit den Lidern. „Elizabeth Darcy, ich bin sehr schockiert über ihr frivoles Verhalten und denke, …" Aber weiter kam er nicht, Elizabeth hatte ihn schon in ihre Arme gezogen und zeigte ihm sehr deutlich, wie sie sich das weitere Vorgehen genau vorstellte.

Eine Stunde später sah auch Elizabeth ein, daß sie langsam doch aufstehen sollten. William klingelte und bestellte für sie beide Frühstück ins Zimmer sowie heißes Wasser für die Wanne. In der Zwischenzeit nahmen sie jeder ein Bad und kleideten sich für die Reise an. Wilson und Kathy hatten schon lange vorher das Gepäck ihrer Herrschaften zusammengestellt, mittlerweile war die Kutsche beladen und es war alles bereit zur Abfahrt. Danach mußten sich die Neuvermählten nur noch ausführlich von ihrer Familie verabschieden. William wurde von seinen Kindern genötigt, eine Truhe voller Andenken mitzubringen, Mrs. Bennet schärfte ihm ein, gut auf Elizabeth aufzupassen und ihr keine Dummheiten durchgehen zu lassen und alle anderen begnügten sich damit, ihnen eine gute Reise und gesunde Rückkehr zu wünschen.

Elizabeth und William seufzten erleichtert auf, als sie endlich in der Kutsche saßen und auf dem Weg nach Wien waren.

William hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um ihnen eine behagliche und komfortable Reise zu ermöglichen. Die Kutsche war neu gefedert, die Polster frisch aufgefüllt, die Scheiben abgedichtet und die wärmsten Decken ausgesucht worden, damit Elizabeth so bequem wie möglich reisen konnte. Normalerweise hätte jeder eine breite Sitzbank alleine belegen können, aber Elizabeth ließ es nicht zu. Sie bestand darauf, daß William neben ihr Platz nahm und hüllte eine weiche Decke um sie beide, in die sich einkuscheln konnten. William hatte naturgemäß keinerlei Einwände.

Die erste Zeit ihrer Reise verlief sehr schweigsam, aber es war kein unkomfortables Schweigen. Beide hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach, die sich mit dem jeweils anderen beschäftigten. Hin und wieder lächelten sie sich an, küßten sich oder kuschelten unter der Decke miteinander und genossen zufrieden ihre Zweisamkeit. Worte waren in der Tat überflüssig.

Sie waren erst spät losgekommen, und trotz etlicher Pausen und Stops schafften sie es bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit, Hampers Cottage zu erreichen. Zu Williams Überraschung erwartete sie dort eine ältere Dame, aber es war nicht Mrs. Hackett, die alte Hebamme. „Guten Abend, Sir," begrüßte sie William etwas steif. „Ich bin Elspeth Miller, eine Nachbarin von Mrs. Hackett. Sie wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen, bei einer der Mägde drüben in der Pfarrei haben die Wehen verfrüht eingesetzt und Martha, die Dorfhebamme, liegt mit Fieber im Bett."

„Danke, daß sie für Mrs. Hackett einspringen, Mrs. Miller. Darf ich…" „_Miss_ Miller, Sir." unterbrach sie. „Ah. Nun gut. Meine Frau, Mrs. Darcy." Miss Miller knickste tief und schwieg. Sie lud das Paar in den Salon, während das Gepäck der beiden ins Cottage gebracht wurde. „Ethel wird sie sofort zu ihren Zimmern bringen, Sir. Sicher möchten sie einen Moment ausruhen. Ich habe danach ein leichtes Abendessen vorbereitet." William dankte der etwas förmlichen Dame und nickte Ethel zu, die dazugekommen war. Ethel war die einzige Hilfe, die die Mrs. Hackett im Cottage hatte und sie war nicht wesentlich jünger als die alte Hebamme. Dazu kam, daß sie taub wie ein Pfosten war.

Elizabeth jedoch war aufgefallen, daß Miss Miller „Zimmern" gesagt hat. Plural! Sie erkundigte sich vorsichtshalber noch einmal. Miss Miller schaute sie indigniert an. „Wir mögen hier auf dem Land leben, doch selbstverständlich ist es in Hampers Cottage nicht vonnöten, daß sie und ihr Herr Gemahl sich eine Kammer teilen müssen, Madam. Es stehen immerhin drei Gasträume zur Verfügung und Mrs. Hackett beherbergt im Augenblick keine weiteren Gäste." Miss Miller schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr sie, an William gewandt, fort. „Mrs. Hackett legt sehr großen Wert auf die Tatsache, daß sie ein anständiges und ehrbares Haus führt, Sir. Frivolität und Unsittlichkeit werden sie hier selbstverständlich nicht finden." „Selbstverständlich nicht," antwortete William ernsthaft, während Elizabeth hinter Miss Millers Rücken große Augen machte und beinahe erstickte, als ihr aufging, daß von ihr erwartet wurde, die heutige Nacht _alleine_ zu verbringen. Ohne William! William warf ihr einen bedauernden Blick zu, während Miss Miller weitersprach. „Ich bin sehr froh, daß sie meiner Meinung sind, Sir. Diese ganzen neumodischen Ideen, als Ehepaar ein Schlafzimmer miteinander zu teilen! Skandalös, so etwas! Das ist alles nur die Schuld unseres Regenten, sag ich ihnen! Verkommene, verlotterte Sitten, wohin man schaut!" schimpfte sie. Dann sah sie William an und lächelte milde. „Es ist jedoch beruhigend zu wissen, daß es unter den jungen Leuten auch heute noch anständige, moralisch einwandfreie Paare gibt!"

Elizabeth hätte aufschreien können, als sie den Worten Miss Millers lauschte. William konnte nur nicken, was hätte er tun sollen? Elizabeth war fassungslos. Aber so wie es schien, wurde es in der Tat von ihr erwartet, die Nacht _ohne_ William zu verbringen. Wußte diese alte Krähe überhaupt, was sie ihnen da antat? Sie waren frischverheiratet, du liebe Güte! Sie würde ohne ihren Ehemann an ihrer Seite kein Auge zutun, das wußte sie genau. Ethel schlurfte heran und brachte die Gäste zu ihren Kammern, die zu allem Überfluß noch ein ganzes Stück weit auseinanderlagen und somit natürlich nicht über eine Verbindungstür erreichbar waren. Im Gegenteil. Die beiden Räume lagen jeweils entgegengesetzt am anderen Ende des schmalen Flurs.

Aber es war nicht zu ändern. Sie konnten schließlich nicht der „Frivolität und Unsittlichkeit" Vorschub leisten. Schon gar nicht in ihrem eigenen Cottage… Elizabeth warf William einige fast verzweifelte Blicke zu, als sie ihr kleines Gästezimmer betrat. Es war ein hübscher, liebevoll eingerichteter Raum, keine Frage, aber sie hatte im Augenblick keinen Blick dafür. Sie dachte bloß, liebe Güte, das Bett wäre sowieso zu schmal für sie beide. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und folgte der Haushälterin und William dann, um sich auch das zweite Zimmer zumindest einmal anzusehen, wenn es ihr schon nicht gestattet sein würde, darin zu schlafen!

Williams Kammer war ein wenig größer und auch das Bett war breiter, dafür war es nicht so hell wie Elizabeths. Unvoreingenommen betrachtet mußte man jedoch anerkennend sagen, daß die Gästezimmer sehr gepflegt und ordentlich waren und sich Mrs. Hackett viel Mühe gab. „Dies hier ist sozusagen meine persönliche Schlafkammer," erklärte William. „Das Zimmer wird nicht vermietet sondern steht uns immer zur Verfügung." „Uns?" fragte Elizabeth mit bitterem Unterton. „Diese alte Fledermaus gestattet es mir nicht, in unserem eigenen Cottage ein Zimmer mit dir zu teilen!"

William lächelte seiner Frau traurig zu. „Ich weiß, das ist nicht ganz das, was du dir vorgestellt hast, Liebes. Ich auch nicht, sei versichert. Aber ich sehe keine andere Lösung als diese eine Nacht getrennt zu verbringen. Wie überaus unglücklich, daß Mrs. Hackett nicht da ist, sie wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, uns zwei Zimmer zu geben. Eine Nacht wirst du ohne mich auskommen, oder?" Elizabeth schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nur schwer, William, nur sehr schwer."

Unter den Argusaugen Miss Millers, die natürlich als alte Jungfer keinerlei Kenntnis davon hatte, was sie den Jungvermählten mit ihrem Sinn für Sitte und Moral antat, trauten sie sich noch nicht einmal, sich zu küssen oder auch nur zu berühren. In einer etwas ungemütlichen Atmosphäre nahmen sie ein spätes Abendessen zu sich und zogen sich danach in ihre jeweiligen Kammern zurück.

Elizabeth lag hellwach auf ihrem schmalen Bett und warf sich hin und her. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen ohne ihren Mann. Sie brauchte seine Nähe, sie wollte in seinen Armen liegen. Es war erst ihr zweiter Tag als Mrs. Darcy und sie hatten erst eine Nacht miteinander verbracht, doch schon schien es ihr unmöglich, alleine einschlafen zu können. Wie hatte sie all die Jahre ohne ihn leben können, fragte sie sich verwundert. Genau eine Stunde hielt sie diesen Zustand aus, dann faßte sie einen gewagten Entschluß. Rasch stand sie auf, zog ihren dünnen Morgenmantel über und schlüpfte leise aus ihrer Kammer. Die Krähe und Ethel würden sicherlich schon schlafen wie die Steine, warum sollte sie William nicht aufsuchen? Es würde niemand mitbekommen und morgen früh im Morgengrauen konnte sie wieder ungesehen zurück in ihre Kammer schleichen. Was sollte schon schiefgehen? Und überhaupt, sie waren schließlich _verheiratet_, oder? Und William gehörte dieses Cottage! Er würde wohl noch in seinem eigenen Haus mit seiner Frau schlafen dürfen!

Elizabeth schlich leise den Gang entlang und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo Williams Kammer lag. Es war stockfinster, und sie hatte wohlweislich darauf verzichtet, eine Kerze mitzunehmen, um nicht noch jemanden zu wecken – Miss Miller übernachtete ebenfalls hier im Cottage während Mrs. Hacketts Abwesenheit. Elizabeth war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie gegen etwas Weiches prallte. Erschrocken machte sie einen Satz zurück, doch das Hindernis fing sofort an, gellend Zeter und Mordio zu schreien und nach Elizabeth zu schlagen.

Nur kurze Zeit später öffneten sich zwei weitere Türen auf dem Gang. Aus einer spähte Miss Miller, dick in ein hochgeschlossenes Nachthemd gehüllt mit einer lächerlich großen Haube auf dem Kopf, aus der anderen kam William gestürzt, in der Hand einen gefährlich aussehenden Dolch. Glücklicherweise hatte er an eine Kerze gedacht und so bot sich ihnen ein sehr seltsamer Anblick. Die alte Ethel, die immer noch nach Mördern, Spitzbuben und Einbrechern schrie und blind nach Elizabeth schlug, die sich kaum gegen die rasende und erstaunlich flinke Haushälterin zur Wehr setzen konnte. Miss Miller, die davon überzeugt war, daß eine Bande von Schurken ins Haus eingedrungen war und deren Sehkraft trotz des Kerzenscheins nicht gerade die beste war, schrie mit Ethel um die Wette und hieb ebenfalls in Elizabeths Richtung. William sah dem wüsten Treiben einen Moment fassungslos zu, dann warf er den Dolch zur Seite und ging entschlossen dazwischen.

„Genug!" donnerte er mit der notwendigen Autorität und die beiden alten Damen fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Elizabeth sank erleichtert in Williams Arme. Die beiden Ladies hatten sie ziemlich hart traktiert und sie noch dazu sehr schmerzhaft an den Haaren gezogen. „Was soll der Aufruhr?" verlangte William streng zu wissen. „Und warum greifen sie meine Frau an?" „Wir dachten, es wären Einbrecher, Sir," murmelte Miss Miller. Die alte Ethel war offenbar immer noch nicht davon überzeugt, daß Elizabeth keine Einbrecherin war und beäugte sie argwöhnisch.

William seufzte. „Bitte gehen sie wieder schlafen, Ladies." Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, über das seltsame Verhalten der beiden Damen zu diskutieren, legte Elizabeth, die immer noch am ganzen Körper bebte, einen Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie in Richtung seiner Kammer, was sofort Proteste seitens Miss Millers auslöste. „Sir! Mrs. Darcys Kammer ist dort!" Sie deutete den Gang entlang und fuhr empört fort: „Es ist höchst unschicklich, daß sie sie jetzt mit in ihre Kammer nehmen und …" William wandte sich langsam um. „Miss Miller, ich denke, sie werden uns nicht vorschreiben wollen, wo meine Gattin die Nacht zu verbringen hat," sagte er ruhig. „Wie sie sehen, ist sie vollkommen aufgelöst und sie sind daran nicht ganz unschuldig, wie sie mir sicher zustimmen werden. Es ist ihrer zarten Gesundheit ganz sicher nicht zuträglich, wenn sie den Rest der Nacht alleine und ohne Schutz zubringen müßte. Gute Nacht, Madam." Mit diesen Worten betrat er mit Elizabeth zusammen sein Schlafzimmer und die Tür fiel mit Nachdruck ins Schloß.

Miss Miller starrte dem Paar sprachlos nach. Das war ja wohl der Inbegriff der Frivolität! Entrüstet und vollkommen schockiert ging sie in ihre eigene Schlafkammer zurück und seufzte tief. Oh ja, sie lebten in wahrhaft schlimmen Zeiten… die Jugend von heute kannte keine Scham mehr, keine Moral, war verderbt und durch und durch sündhaft. War das ein Wunder, bei dem Regenten…

William hatte die bebende Elizabeth in seine Kammer geführt und dort eine weitere Kerze angezündet. Er machte sich Sorgen, hatten die beiden Furien ihr wirklich so sehr zusetzen können? Sie mußte einen schweren Schock erlitten haben, die Arme, sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu zittern! William drehte sie besorgt zu sich herum und zog sie an sich, bereit, ihr beizustehen und Trost zu spenden. Als sie ihm ihr Gesicht zuwandte, erschrak er zutiefst. Es war tränenüberströmt. „Lizzy, Liebes! Was…" Elizabeth schniefte und dann erst sah er es: Sie war nicht im geringsten verletzt, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lauter Lachen.

„Oh Wi…hilllli..ii.iiiaaam…" prustete sie und schnappte nach Luft, „hast du die zwei alten Hexen gesehen? Wie sie auf mich gestürzt sind, als wäre ich der Leibhaftige persönlich?" Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und hielt sich erschöpft die Seite. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. William legte sich neben sie und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Elizabeth, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht weil du gar nicht mehr aufgehört hast zu zittern!" Sie brach prompt in einen neuen Lachanfall aus. „Tut mir leid, Liebling, ich fand das bloß so…" sie bekam Schluckauf und setzte sich auf. „Und an den Haaren…hicks…gezogen haben sie mich auch…hicks…und…"

William schmunzelte und nahm sie in die Arme, streichelte sie, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sich die Lachtränen abwischte. „Darf ich…hicks…heute nacht nun bei dir bleiben?" fragte sie kokett und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Aber natürlich, Liebes. Ich muß dich doch vor den bösen Spitzbuben beschützen, die hier anscheinend hordenweise ihr Unwesen treiben." Elizabeth begann wieder zu kichern, aber William stoppte ihre nächste Lachattacke mit einem schnellen Kuß, der sich sehr bald in eine äußerst schamlose Umarmung weiterentwickelte.

Miss Miller in ihrer an Williams Zimmer angrenzenden Schlafkammer, machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zu.

Der Abschied der Darcys am nächsten Morgen fiel eher unbehaglich und kühl aus. Es wurde ihnen noch ein Frühstück serviert, das Gepäck aufgeladen und die beiden beeilten sich, endlich aus dem Cottage zu kommen. Sie seufzten erleichtert auf, als sie bequem in ihrer Kutsche saßen und gen London fuhren.

Die Erinnerung an das Abenteuer im Cottage brachte sie an diesem Tag und auch später noch öfters zum Lachen. Sie hofften bloß, daß Mrs. Hackett auf der Rückreise in wenigen Monaten wieder zur Verfügung stand.

Die Frage, in welchen Zimmern sie in London schlafen würden, stellte sich natürlich nicht für sie. Außer der Haushälterin, Mrs. Saunders, gab es noch einige wenige Hausangestellte im Stadthaus der Darcys. Aufgrund der geringeren Größe des Anwesens im Vergleich mit Pemberley war die Anzahl der Bediensteten in der Grosvenor Street natürlich auch geringer, jedoch ebenso gewissenhaft und effektiv wie ihre Kollegen in Derbyshire.

Elizabeth fühlte sich sofort wie zu Hause in dem luxuriösen Gebäude, das Williams Urgroßvater einst hatte errichten lassen. Aber während dieses Aufenthalts würden sie nur zwei Nächte bleiben, in Anbetracht des herbstlichen Wetters und der unsicheren Witterungsbedingungen. Sie hatten es eilig, nach Wien zu kommen. So nahmen sie an diesem Abend nur noch eine leichte Mahlzeit zu sich, fielen wie erschlagen nach der anstrengenden Reise ins Bett und erwachten am nächsten Morgen erst gegen Mittag.

Elizabeth wurde als erste wach. Sie fühlte sich erfrischt und ausgeruht und freute sich sehr auf das, was noch vor ihnen lag. Es war erst der dritte Tag ihrer Reise. Morgen würden sie an die Küste fahren und ein Schiff besteigen, das sie auf den Kontinent bringen würde. Sie würde Wien sehen! Es würde ganz wundervoll werden. Nur sie und William.

Eine Zeitlang betrachtete sie ihren noch tief schlafenden Ehemann. Wer hätte gedacht, daß sie tatsächlich einmal ihren gestrengen Arbeitgeber heiraten würde! Anfangs hatte sie ihn gar nicht leiden können, diesen arroganten Kerl! Hatte die Stelle auf Pemberley nur angenommen, weil sie die Kinder vorher schon gesehen hatte. Und jetzt konnte sie gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Er war unersättlich und konnte sie die ganze Nacht über in Atem halten. War sie schon immer so frivol gewesen? Sie lächelte und strich ihm eine Locke aus der Stirn. Es hatte keinen Erfolg, sie fiel sofort wieder zurück. Süß sah er aus, wenn er schlief. Noch süßer sah er aus, wenn er sie kurz nach dem Aufwachen mit diesen schlafverhangenen, verträumten Augen anschaute und sich sein Blick langsam in ein Lächeln verwandelte. Ach, sie liebte diesen Mann!

Elizabeth dachte an ihre vergangenen Streitereien und Diskussionen, seine arrogante Art und Weise, wie er ihre Meinungen anfangs stets als unsinnig oder nicht bedenkenswert abgetan und ihren stillen Triumph, wenn sie am Ende doch rechtbehalten hatte. Sie stritt sich immer noch gerne mit ihm, aber die Atmosphäre war natürlich mittlerweile eine andere. Wenn sie ihn diesmal mit ihren leidenschaftlichen Argumenten zu arg zusetzte, konnte er sie nun jederzeit mit einem ebenso leidenschaftlichen Kuß zum Schweigen bringen. Und das nutzte er in der Tat schamlos aus.

Elizabeth kletterte leise, ohne William zu wecken, aus dem Bett, um nachzusehen, wie das Wetter draußen war. Sie wollten ein bißchen einkaufen gehen und dann früh schlafen gehen, um morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe abzureisen. Elizabeth grinste und errötete sanft. Ja, sie _würden_ sicher früh schlafen gehen. Aber ob sie auch viel Schlaf bekommen würden…? Vergangene Nacht waren sie so müde gewesen, daß sie sich gerade noch aneinander kuscheln konnten, bevor sie auf der Stelle eingeschlafen waren. Elizabeth wunderte sich sehr über sich selbst. Wann war sie bloß so „verrucht" geworden?

Sie wandte sich um, als sie hinter sich auf dem Bett etwas rascheln hörte und lächelte, als sie in zwei verschlafene, schokoladenfarbene Augen blickte. „Was treibst du da draußen, Mrs. Darcy, komm ins Bett zurück," brummte William und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Elizabeth tat wie ihr befohlen. Sie krabbelte unter die Decke und schmiegte sich an den nackten, warmen Körper ihres Mannes. William schlang seine Arme um sie und kurze Zeit später spürte sie seine Finger ihren Rücken hinabwandern - aufreizend langsam - über ihre Hüften zur Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Bereitwillig öffnete sie die Beine und gab sich ihrem Gemahl willig hin, der es mit seinen erfahrenen und sanften Händen immer wieder schaffte, ihr Blut in flüssiges Feuer zu verwandeln. Es war erst ihre dritte gemeinsame Nacht gewesen und sie war schon süchtig nach ihm und seinen magischen Händen...

Elizabeth hatte an diesem Tag nicht mehr allzuviel Gelegenheit, in London einkaufen zu gehen – William hatte entschieden andere Vorstellungen davon, wie sie den Tag verbringen konnten.


	50. Chapter 48

**48. Kapitel**

_William und Elizabeth auf großer Fahrt – Wien _

Auch ohne Einkaufsbummel waren sie für die große Reise im Endeffekt gut vorbereitet. Natürlich mangelte es ihnen an nichts. William hatte akribische Vorbereitungen getroffen – schließlich war er schon einmal auf dem Kontinent gewesen – und so konnte er seiner Gattin eine luxuriöse und komfortable Passage ermöglichen.

Elizabeth verliebte sich vom ersten Moment an in die Metropole an der Donau. Bei weitem nicht so groß wie London hatte die Stadt ihren ganz eigenen Charme und Elizabeth war entschlossen, so viel wie möglich davon zu sehen, zu erleben, trotz der herbstlichen Witterungsbedingungen. Abgestiegen waren sie im Gasthof „Goldener Ochs" in der Seilergasse, einem der besten Gasthöfe der Stadt und sehr zentral gelegen. Niemanden dort interessierte es, daß das junge Ehepaar ein gemeinsames Zimmer bewohnte – auch wollte man sich die großzügigen Trinkgelder, die William gab, nicht unbedingt durch müßiges Getratsche darüber gefährden.

Und sie hatten eine wundervolle Zeit. Elizabeth war die treibende Kraft, was nicht verwunderlich war, und schleppte ihren Gemahl durch die ganze Stadt. Natürlich waren die vielen kleinen Geschäfte für sie eine besondere Attraktion und vor allem die verschiedenen Leckereien hatten es ihr angetan. Konditoreien, die vielfältigen Stände auf dem Naschmarkt, Weinhändler – William knüpfte so manch neuen Handelskontakt mit den einheimischen Händlern und ließ tonnenweise, so schien es jedenfalls Elizabeth, die unterschiedlichsten Waren nach Pemberley schicken – Weine, diverse Naschereien, aromatisierte Kakaosorten und Kaffees, Stoffe und vieles andere mehr.

Die Abende gehörten meist der Kultur. Sie besuchten Theateraufführungen, Orgelkonzerte im Stephansdom und verschiedene Matineen. Am Hoftheater sahen sie Grillparzers „Sappho", aber William wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, da seine Deutschkenntnisse es nicht zuließen, sich auf das ganze Stück zu konzentrieren. Elizabeth konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn sein Kopf manchmal gefährlich nahe in die Nähe ihrer Schulter sank. Er war nur ihr zuliebe mitgekommen, wie sie wußte und sie revanchierte sich an diesem Abend ausführlich für seine Geduld, als sie alleine in ihrer Kammer waren. Gerne hätten sie weitere Konzerte angehört, zumal der große Ludwig van Beethoven in der Stadt lebte, aber zu Elizabeths aufrichtigem Bedauern gab der Meister seit kurzem krankheitsbedingt keine Konzerte mehr. William tröstete sie damit, indem er einen Musikalienhändler ausfindig machte und bergeweise die neuesten Noten für sie erwarb.

Es war keineswegs so, daß William sich keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, was er seiner Frau alles bieten konnte. An einem Tag überraschte er sie damit, daß er sie zur Spanischen Hofreitschule führte. Sie waren auf ihren Exkursionen durch die Stadt schon öfters an dem Gebäude vorbeigekommen und Elizabeths Blicke fuhren stets sehnsüchtig über die Fassaden in der Hoffnung, das ein oder andere der berühmten Pferde zu Gesicht zu bekommen, was selbstverständlich nie geschah.

William hatte insgeheim einige Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt und Elizabeth traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie diesmal nicht einfach an dem Gebäude der Winterreitschule vorbeigingen, sondern in der Tat an einem Seiteneingang anklopften! Ein Bediensteter ließ sie ein, nachdem William sein Anliegen vorgebracht hatte, ein weiterer Mitarbeiter, offenbar mit nicht geringer Entscheidungsbefugnis, nahm sie in Empfang und wenige Minuten später durfte Elizabeth tatsächlich für kurze Zeit dem Unterricht der stolzen Pferde beiwohnen, verborgen hinter einer Balustrade, damit die Tiere nicht abgelenkt würden.

Zwanzig Minuten lang dauerte die private „Vorstellung", dann wurden sie höflich wieder hinausbegleitet. Elizabeth war aufgewühlt und wußte gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Oh William, wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte sie immer wieder und war ganz aufgeregt. „Die Öffentlichkeit hat keinen Zutritt zum Unterricht! Woher wußtest du überhaupt..." William lachte und versuchte, sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Schh...Liebes, wir sind hier nicht alleine! Ich habe einfach gefragt, ob meine Frau sich die Pferde anschauen darf, ganz einfach." Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „So einfach war das bestimmt nicht, William! Ich danke dir so sehr für dieses Erlebnis!" Sie blieb stehen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn vollkommen skandalös auf den Mund, wenn auch nur kurz. „Elizabeth!" flüsterte er schockiert und schaute sich schnell um, doch es schien keiner gesehen zu haben. Aber sie lächelte nur und zog ihn weiter in Richtung Hofburg. „Danke, Liebling," hauchte sie, zwinkerte ihm zu und drückte seinen Arm. William schüttelte halb resignierend den Kopf über seine lebhafte Gemahlin und folgte ihr. Vielleicht konnte man an der Hofburg ja einen Blick auf den Kaiser erhaschen...

William hatte sich erhofft, daß sie die Wochen in Wien möglichst für sich alleine haben würden, ohne jegliche gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen, doch diese Hoffnung erfüllte sich nur zum Teil. An einem besonders milden und schönen Sonntagnachmittag eine Woche vor ihrer Abreise ließen sie sich im Fiaker zur Sommerresidenz des Kaisers chauffieren, nach Schloß Schönbrunn. Elizabeth war begeistert über die Parkanlagen und den Tiergarten und sie konnte kaum genug davon bekommen. Obwohl es im Park von Besuchern nur so wimmelte, die alle das überraschend schöne Wetter ausnutzten, ließen sie sich viel Zeit, spazierten bis hoch zur Gloriette und genossen den Ausblick auf die Stadt.

Als sie gerade wieder in Richtung Schloss gehen wollten um sich eine Transportmöglichkeit für die Fahrt zurück in die Stadt zu suchen, wurden sie überraschenderweise von einem Mann in Offizierskleidung aufgehalten. Sein Rang gab ihn als Oberst aus. „Da schau her! Wenn das nicht Mr. Darcy aus England ist!" rief er und eilte auf das Ehepaar zu. William runzelte die Stirn und schaute den Herrn fragend an. „Gestatten, Oberst von Wedel," stellte dieser sich vor und verneigte sich. „Wir haben uns vor drei Jahren kennengelernt, als ich ihren werten Herrn Onkel, den Earl of Matlock, besucht habe auf meiner Studienreise durch England. Habe die Ehre! Der Earl ist ein alter Freund von mir."

William erinnerte sich an den österreichischen Oberst, der so gerne lachte, und lächelte. „Natürlich, ich erinnere mich. Wie geht es Ihnen, Oberst? Darf ich Ihnen meine Frau Elizabeth vorstellen?" Oberst von Wedel betrachtete die junge Dame an Williams Seite und ihm gefiel, was er sah. „Küß die Hand, gnä Frau," murmelte er und verneigte sich tief.

Die Herren tauschten noch einige Freundlichkeiten aus und als sich ihre Wege wieder trennten, waren William und Elizabeth für kommenden Freitag zu einem Dinner beim Oberst und seiner Gattin eingeladen. Sie hatten gehofft, sich gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen entziehen zu können während ihres Aufenthaltes in der Stadt, aber sie konnten die Einladung schlecht ablehnen. Nur zwei Tage nach besagtem Dinner würden sie sowieso wieder abreisen, von daher konnten sie glücklicherweise keine Gegenbesuche mehr empfangen, wie es anstandshalber von ihnen erwartet werden würde.

Ohne große Lust machten sie sich am nächsten Freitag auf, um am „kleinen, intimen" Dinner im Haus des Oberst teilzunehmen. Das kleine, intime Dinner entpuppte sich als Gesellschaft von knapp dreißig Personen, die meisten davon waren ebenfalls Offiziere. Einige hatten ihre Ehefrauen dabei, andere waren unverheiratet. Da Frau von Wedel um einiges jünger war als ihr Ehemann, befanden sich auch einige junge, ledige Damen der höheren Kreise unter den Gästen, allesamt Freundinnen der Gastgeberin. Für diese Ladies eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, ebensolche junge Herren kennenzulernen.

Der Oberst empfing die illustren Gäste aus England überschwenglich und bemühte sich stolz, sie jedem Anwesenden persönlich vorzustellen. William kam sich fast vor wie auf dem Roßmarkt, so wurden er und Elizabeth angestarrt und beäugt. _Wie exotisch konnte ein englisches Ehepaar wohl sein?_ dachte er mißmutig, aber ließ sich selbstverständlich nichts von seinem Unmut anmerken. Höflich, aber etwas reserviert ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und tauschte pflichtbewußt Artigkeiten mit den anderen Gästen aus. Elizabeth hingegen war wie immer charmant und liebreizend, plauderte munter drauflos und bezauberte vor allem die Herren mit ihren drolligen Versuchen, vornehmes Deutsch zu sprechen.

Sehr zu Williams Verdruß entführte Frau von Wedel seine Gattin schon sehr bald in eine, wie sie sagte, strikte Frauenrunde und William wurde im Gegenzug von seinem Gastgeber sofort in eine Diskussion mit anderen Gentlemen einbezogen, die sich naturgemäß um Krieg und Politik drehte und William bald zu Tode langweilte. Williams Unmut wurde noch viel größer als er feststellte, daß sich immer mehr der jungen, unverheirateten Offiziere dieser sogenannten „strikten Frauenrunde" anschlossen und Elizabeth schon bald regelrecht umlagert war von „Kavalieren". Aber es wäre unhöflich gewesen und hätte wahrlich keinen guten Eindruck gemacht, wenn er nun an ihre Seite gestürzt wäre. Gegen seinen Willen mußte er grinsen. Oh ja, er hätte sich später von ihr einiges anhören können, würde er heute abend den eifersüchtigen Ehemann spielen!

Aber William behielt seine Gattin wachsam im Auge. Nicht, daß er ihr mißtraute, nein nein. Aber er traute den Kerlen nicht über den Weg, die wie Motten um das Licht um sie herumschwirrten und denen es offensichtlich vollkommen gleichgültig war, daß sie es mit einer verheirateten Frau zu tun hatten! Mit einer _glücklich_ verheirateten Frau, fügte William im stillen befriedigt hinzu.

Elizabeth fing dann und wann seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf und schenkte ihm ein funkelndes Lächeln. Sie hatte – im Gegensatz zu William, der in dieser Beziehung eher ignorant war – sofort die Mienen der jungen Ladies bemerkt, die ihren attraktiven Ehemann mal mehr, mal weniger offen anhimmelten und amüsierte sich köstlich darüber. Gerade auch deswegen, weil William davon überhaupt nichts mitbekam, was die jungen Damen wiederum natürlich grämte.

Aber endlich wurde zu Tisch gebeten und William durfte sich wieder zu Elizabeth gesellen. Sie nahm demonstrativ seinen Arm, schenkte ihm ein weiteres, strahlendes Lächeln und zeigte somit auch dem dickfelligsten ihrer Verehrer, daß sie sehr in ihren Ehemann verliebt war. Das hielt die Herren zwar nicht davon ab, mit ihr zu flirten, aber sie wußten zumindest, wo ihre Grenzen waren. Williams grimmiger Blick tat ein weiteres.

Nach dem Essen wurde das Paar jedoch gleich wieder getrennt. Die Herren zogen sich wie es üblich war zu Port und Zigarre in die Bibliothek des Gastgebers zurück, die Damen nahmen ihren Kaffee im Musikzimmer ein. Elizabeth spürte sofort, daß sich die Atmosphäre unter den Frauen verändert hatte. Während die Gastgeberin sowie die anwesenden Ehefrauen wie gehabt freundlich zu ihr waren und ihr viele Fragen zu ihrem Leben in England stellten, beäugten sie die Jüngeren argwöhnisch, ja fast feindselig. Sie war zwar in dem Sinne keine Konkurrenz für sie, da sie verheiratet war, aber sie lenkte trotzdem die jungen Männer von den „Fräuleins" ab, obwohl sie doch bereits einen attraktiven, reichen Gentleman wie Mr. Darcy an Land gezogen hatte! So war Elizabeth gleich zweifach unbeliebt bei ihren Altersgenossinnen, was sie jedoch eher amüsierte als ärgerte. Was konnte sie schließlich dazu, daß sich die Herren in ihrer Nähe wie eine Herde Schafe benahmen!

So waren die Damen in ein müßiges Gespräch vertieft, als sich eine der Jüngeren, ein Fräulein von Vetsera, zu Wort meldete. „Ach bittschön, Mrs. Darcy, erzählen Sie uns doch etwas über die neueste Mode, die man in London so trägt! Wir sind hier ja immer noch sehr provinziell und bei weitem nicht so weitgereist wie sie… ihre Robe ist sicher von den feinsten Londoner Tuchmachern?" Elizabeth war auf der Hut, das falsche Lächeln der jungen Frau gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. „Ich fürchte, in dieser Beziehung bin ich keine gute Ratgeberin, Fräulein von Vetsera. Ich frequentiere die einschlägigen Geschäfte in London nur sehr selten, müssen sie wissen. Im übrigen…" sie deutete auf ihr Kleid, „gibt es hier in der Stadt ganz ausgezeichnete Schneiderinnen. Dieses Kleid hab ich hier anfertigen lassen, kurz nach meiner Ankunft." Die Frauen warfen einen ungläubigen Blick auf Elizabeths edles, aber schlichtes Seidenkleid. Elizabeth schmunzelte und Fräulein von Vetsera warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

Eine andere der jungen Damen, fast noch ein Mädchen, lächelte Elizabeth errötend an und platzte dann aufgeregt heraus: „Oh bitte verraten Sie uns, Mrs. Darcy, sehen alle Männer in England so gut aus wie Mr. Darcy?" Zunächst trat für einen Moment eine peinliche Stille ein, dann fing Elizabeth an zu kichern und die anderen Frauen giggelten schließlich unterdrückt mit. „Gertrud!" zischte ihre Nachbarin, offenbar die Mutter. „Was stellst du für impertinente Fragen, Kind!" „Oh, Fräulein Gertrud, das ist nett, daß sie Mr. Darcy als gutaussehend empfinden," lächelte Elizabeth. „Ich bin da übrigens ganz ihrer Meinung." Sie zwinkerte und Fräulein Gertrud lächelte sie schüchtern an. „Aber ich denke, Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters, finden sie nicht auch? Vielleicht sollten sie bei Gelegenheit einmal nach England reisen und sich selbst ein Bild von den einheimischen Männern machen?"

Die Damen lachten und Fräulein Gertruds Mutter wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken aus lauter Scham über ihre Tochter. Aber Elizabeth beruhigte sie, daß noch nichts schlimmes dabei sei. Fräulein von Vetsera hingegen mochte noch keine Ruhe geben. „Sagen Sie, Mrs. Darcy, würden sie, wo sie doch auf Hochzeitsreise sind, nicht viel lieber die Zeit mit ihrem Herrn Gemahl verbringen als mit einer Horde völlig fremder Frauen?" Für diese Frage erntete sie einige verärgerte Blicke und verständnisloses Kopfschütteln. Aber Elizabeth lächelte nur sanft. „Seien sie unbesorgt, Fräulein von Vetsera, mein Gatte und ich verbringen unsere Zeit durchaus auf sehr angenehme Art und Weise miteinander. _Wie_ angenehm, werden sie hoffentlich auch eines Tages feststellen, sollten sie jemals heiraten."

Das Fräulein lief knallrot an bei Elizabeths schockierender Antwort und die anderen Damen schnappten regelrecht nach Luft. Diese junge Frau aus England war wahrhaftig ein Kapitel für sich!

Die Herren betraten nur wenige Augenblicke später den Salon und Elizabeth war noch nie so froh gewesen wie heute, ihren Mann zu sehen. Sie hoffte, sie konnten die Gesellschaft bald verlassen! William warf ihr einen liebevollen Blick zu, doch bis er sich zu ihr ans andere Ende des Zimmers durcharbeiten konnte, war sie schon wieder von Verehrern umlagert. Dieses Mal trat er jedoch entschlossen hinzu und Elizabeth nahm sofort seinen Arm und strahlte ihn an. Sie genoß seine Nähe und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn wieder ganz allein für sich zu haben.

„Wie schade, daß sie nicht die komplette Saison hier in Wien verbringen, gnädige Frau!" beklagte sich einer der jungen Offiziere und ignorierte Williams Anwesenheit vollkommen. „Zu gerne hätte ich ihnen den Walzer beigebracht!" William verdrehte die Augen. _Das könnte diesem Lackaffen so passen!_ „Seien sie versichert, Mrs. Darcy ist des Walzertanzens durchaus mächtig," sagte er indigniert. Elizabeth konnte sich nur mühsam ein Kichern verkneifen. Der junge Herr ignorierte Williams Einwurf. „Und leider gibt es heute abend keine Möglichkeit mehr zum Tanz," sagte er bedauernd. „Ich würde die ganze Nacht mit ihnen durchtanzen, Verehrteste!" _Und ich würde dich umgehend zum Duell fordern, du Frechling!_ dachte William erbost.

Elizabeth schmiegte sich ein Stückchen enger an William und sah lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Ich fürchte, diese Ehre könnte ich ihnen nicht erweisen, mein lieber Herr," sagte sie fast abwesend und mit einem leichten Knicks in Richtung der Herren zog sie William mit sich. Sie hatte diese unaufrichtige, schmeichlerische Gesellschaft bis obenhin satt und wollte nur noch mit ihrem Ehemann alleine sein. „Möchtest du gehen, Liebling?" flüsterte er und sie nickte. Oberst von Wedel machte noch einen großen Wirbel um ihren Abschied, so stolz war er darauf gewesen, daß sich dieses illustre Paar herabgelassen hatte, seine Dinnerparty zu besuchen. Er hielt sie sicherlich noch fünfzehn Minuten mit allerlei Geplauder auf bis sie endlich gehen konnten.

Sie seufzten beide erleichtert auf und mußten lachen, als sie endlich das Haus verlassen konnten und auf der Straße standen. Es war nicht allzu weit weg von ihrem Gasthof, also gingen sie das kurze Stück zu Fuß. „Was für ein Abend," grinste William und zog seine Frau an sich. „Weißt du jetzt, warum ich Veranstaltungen dieser Art nicht mag?" „Warum? Weil dich die jungen Damen alle so anhimmeln?" lachte Elizabeth. William sah sie überrascht an. Wie sie geahnt hatte, war er sich darüber nicht im geringsten bewußt gewesen, was er in den Köpfen der Ladies für Fantasien verursachte!

„Mich anhimmeln? Gott behüte! Nein, Liebes, _ich_ kann es nicht ertragen, _dich_ mit diesen ganzen schrecklichen Männern zu teilen..." Die Straße war menschenleer, also blieb er stehen und zog Elizabeth in seine Arme, um sie ausgiebig zu küssen. „Hmm...das wollte ich den ganzen Abend schon tun, Mrs. Darcy..." Elizabeth erwiderte den Kuß nur zu gerne, schüttelte dann aber gespielt schockiert den Kopf. „Mr. Darcy, ich muß mich doch sehr wundern! Auf offener Straße...Skandalös, wie sie sich verhalten!"

William grinste bloß, nahm ihren Arm und sie setzten ihren Fußweg fort. Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den Gasthof und zogen sich sofort zurück in ihre geräumige Schlafkammer. Ohne die Hilfe einer Zofe oder eines Bediensteten in Anspruch zu nehmen kleideten sie sich aus – sie halfen sich dabei gegenseitig, und kletterten müde ins Bett.

Elizabeth kuschelte sich sofort in Williams einladend geöffnete Arme und schnurrte behaglich. Das war ihr Lieblingsort, hier fühlte sie sich wohl und geborgen und vor aller Welt beschützt. „Bedauerst du, daß wir übermorgen abreisen?" fragte er und fuhr gedankenverloren über ihren nackten Rücken. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Es war ganz wundervoll hier und ich habe die Zeit sehr genossen, aber ich freue mich auch wieder auf Pemberley." Elizabeth bahnte sich einen Weg mit kleinen Küssen an seinem Hals entlang und seufzte. „Auch wenn ich mich sicherlich danach zurücksehnen werde, den ganzen Tag mit dir alleine verbringen zu können!"

Sie quiekte überrascht auf, als William sie plötzlich auf seinen Bauch zog. „Wir werden auch weiterhin so viel Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbringen, Elizabeth. Das verspreche ich dir. Wir haben jede Nacht..." seine Hände fuhren langsam über ihre Pobacken, „und jeden Morgen..." ein vorwitzig aufgerichteter Nippel verschwand zwischen seinen Lippen, was Elizabeth zum Aufstöhnen brachte, „und außerdem habe ich gehört, ein täglicher _Mittagsschlaf_ soll der Gesundheit und dem allgemeinen Wohlbefinden sehr förderlich sein..." wieder ein Quieken Elizabeths, als ihre Hüften kurz angehoben wurden und sie sich auf einmal in einer sehr delikaten Position wiederfand. Danach war William erst einmal zu sehr abgelenkt, um weiterzureden und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die angenehme Aufgabe, seine anspruchsvolle und unersättliche Frau Gemahlin so gut es ging zufriedenzustellen.

Elizabeth erwachte am nächsten Morgen als erste und grinste, als sie feststellte, daß sie immer noch auf Williams Bauch lag. Rot wurde sie, als sie ebenfalls feststellte, daß sie sozusagen immer noch _vereinigt_ waren. Elizabeth konnte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag hören und sog genüßlich seinen Geruch ein. Williamgeruch. Er roch immer ein bißchen nach Pfefferminz, Seife und Sandelholz – oh ja, er _war_ durchaus ein wenig eitel – und jetzt kam noch der Duft ihrer leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung hinzu, und ein wenig Leder, ein bißchen Zigarre, frischer Schweiß. Es war ein sehr, sehr männlicher Geruch, fand Elizabeth und überaus anregend noch dazu. Unbewußt begann sie, ihr Becken kreisen zu lassen, was ihn aber nicht aufweckte.

Sie zog die Decke über sie beide und genoß Williams warmen Körper unter sich. Jetzt hatten sie schon so viele Nächte miteinander verbracht, _leidenschaftlich_ miteinander verbracht – ob sich nicht auch bald ein Baby einstellen würde? Elizabeth fragte sich, ob sie das jetzt überhaupt schon wollte. Natürlich wollte sie ihm weitere Kinder schenken, aber eine Schwangerschaft wäre zunächst einmal das Ende ihres Liebeslebens, wie sie es momentan kannten und genossen. Sie seufzte. Man konnte es nicht beeinflussen. Und ob sie überhaupt in der Lage war, Kinder zu bekommen, wußte sie schließlich auch nicht, nicht wahr?

Ihre schläfrigen Gedanken beschäftigten sich damit, sich vorzustellen, wie William so als Vater sein würde. Als Vater eines _Babys_, wohlgemerkt. Er hatte die Zwillinge praktisch alleine großgezogen und sie wußte, wie sehr er die beiden liebte, aber sie hatte ihn noch nicht erlebt, wie er mit einem Säugling umging. Aber wieso sollte es anders sein als bei den Zwillingen - natürlich wäre er ein vorbildlicher Vater, der alle seine zukünftigen Kinder bedingungslos lieben würde... Natürlich... Ihre Lider wurden schwer und während Elizabeth langsam wieder auf seinem Bauch eindöste sah sie William vor sich, der Hannah und Alexander voller Stolz seine neugeborene Tochter, ihre kleine Schwester vorstellte.

Sie konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen, daß sich diese kleine _Vision_ schon in wenigen Monaten bewahrheiten würde.

_Anmerkungen:_

_Ich habe absichtlich auf Zeitangaben bei der Hochzeitsreise verzichtet, da ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, wie lange ein Trip von England nach Wien in etwa dauert. Auch mag es nicht gerade geschickt gewesen sein, im Oktober eine solche Reise anzutreten, aber egal. _

_Die Namen auf der Dinnerparty sind frei erfunden, Fräulein von Vetsera hat auch nicht das geringste mit Rudolf von Habsburg bzw. Mayerling zu tun (war ja auch viel später). Ich fand den Namen einfach so passend. _

_Den Gasthof „Goldener Ochs" in der Seilergasse gab es tatsächlich (Casanova soll da schon genächtigt haben). Das Hoftheater ist das heutige Burgtheater. Schloß Schönbrunn mit Gloriette, Park und Tiergarten war in der Tat damals schon ein Ausflugsziel für die Wiener. Auch Beethoven und Grillparzer haben zu der Zeit in Wien gelebt. Beethoven war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits völlig taub und hat keine Konzerte mehr gegeben. Grillparzers Sappho wurde 1818 in Wien uraufgeführt._

_Mit Regent ist übrigens George (der zukünftige IV.) gemeint, der für seinen erkrankten Vater, George III. die Amtsgeschäfte übernommen hatte und nach dessen Tod im Jahr 1820 König wurde. Nach ihm wurde die Epoche „Regency" benannt. Wenn man alle historischen Fakten so zusammennimmt, müßte die Reise der beiden Darcys im Jahr 1819 stattgefunden haben. _

_Tja, und das war die Geschichte von Elizabeth Bennet, beinahe Thornton, jetzige Darcy. Danke, lieber Leser, daß Du bis hierher durchgehalten hast! Es fällt mir richtig schwer, mich von meinen beiden Helden zu verabschieden, aber die Zeit des Abschieds ist definitiv gekommen. Es folgt noch ein kleiner Epilog, und dann ist Schluß. Und zwar endgültig... :-)_


	51. Epilog

**Epilog **

Elizabeth Darcy lag faul und träge auf einer weichen Decke unter der großen Weide am Froschteich, genoß die Sonne und den herrlich warmen Tag im Kreise ihrer Familie. Sie strich immer wieder gedankenverloren durch die dunklen Locken ihres Ehemannes, der mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Bauch lag und in einem Buch las. Auf William Darcys Bauch wiederum schlief ruhig und friedlich ein kleines, in eine Decke gewickeltes Bündel, von dem nur ein paar ebenfalls dunkle Locken zu sehen waren.

Es war ein niedliches, idyllisches Bild, und Hannah Darcy, die ein wenig abseits am Ufer saß, machte fleißig Skizzen davon auf ihren Block. Hannah hatte vor kurzem ihr Talent und ihre Liebe zum Zeichnen entdeckt und versorgte die ganze Familie inklusive Verwandtschaft mit Bildern und Zeichnungen. Ihr Lieblingsobjekt war zur Zeit selbstverständlich die kleine Isabelle Darcy, ihre sieben Monate alte Schwester, die so vertrauensvoll auf dem Bauch ihres Vaters schlief und keine Sorgen auf der Welt zu haben schien.

Die kleine Isabelle hatte in der Tat keine Sorgen. Dabei war ihr Eintritt in diese Welt nicht einfach gewesen. Geboren am Neujahrstag dieses Jahres in einer eisigen, stürmischen Nacht mit nur Georgiana und Mrs. Reynolds als Geburtshelferinnen hatte sie von Beginn an einen etwas schweren Stand. Doch sie war eine Darcy, sie war eine Kämpferin, und obwohl sie vier Wochen zu früh das Licht der Welt erblickte, biß sie sich durch und aus dem anfangs sehr, sehr schwachen, fast todgeweihten Säugling entwickelte sich ein hübsches, kräftiges Baby, das seine Eltern in Atem hielt. Und ein ständiger Grund zur Freude war.

Hannah war anfangs ein ganz klein wenig eifersüchtig gewesen. Alexander war vor kurzem nach Eton gegangen und Hannah hatte sich danach alleine und verlassen gefühlt. Isabelles Ankunft schien sie in die zweite Reihe zurückzudrängen, doch sowohl William als auch Elizabeth gaben ihr nie das Gefühl, nur die zweite Geige zu spielen und schon bald war die kleine Isabelle interessant für die große Schwester. Man konnte sie herumschleppen, sie knuddeln, baden, ins Bett bringen und vieles mehr. Besonders stolz war Hannah darauf, daß ihr Vater sie explizit um ihre Mithilfe bat und dem Mädchen damit das Gefühl gab, wichtig zu sein. Was sie für den kleinen neuen Erdenbürger ja auch durchaus war – und für ihre Eltern.

Hannah beendete ihre Zeichnung, klappte ihren Block zu und ließ sich an der Seite ihres Vaters auf der Decke nieder. William lächelte seine Große an, streckte einladend einen Arm aus und zog sie an sich. Er war der glücklichste Mann der Welt, wie er fand. Seine wundervolle Ehefrau, mit der es keinen Tag langweilig wurde, seine große, hübsche Tochter, die ihn mit Stolz erfüllte und das kleine, zarte Wesen auf seinem Bauch, das ihn schon jetzt mit ihren sieben Monaten mühelos um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. Dazu sein Sohn und Erbe, der ihm in Eton keine Schande machte und später einmal ein würdiger Nachfolger als Herr von Pemberley sein würde. Oh ja, William war äußerst zufrieden mit seinem Leben.

Er dachte an die Zeit seit seiner Hochzeit zurück. Nach ihrer Rückkehr aus Wien begann für Elizabeth und ihn der normale Ehealltag, doch bei ihnen beiden war von Beginn an nichts normal. Ohne groß darüber zu reden war Elizabeth jede Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen und daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert. Sie schliefen gemeinsam ein und begannen den neuen Tag zusammen – mal mehr, mal weniger leidenschaftlich. Die Dienerschaft lernte schnell, daß man das Schlafzimmer des Hausherrn besser nur betrat, wenn er explizit danach verlangte oder wenn es als hundertprozentig sicher galt, daß das Zimmer auch wirklich leer war. Es war bald ein offenes Geheimnis, daß das Ehepaar sich sehr zugetan war und diese gegenseitige Zuneigung auch meist offen auslebte.

Elizabeth hatte auch nach der Hochzeit nicht aufgehört, sich hin und wieder mit ihrem Gatten zu streiten. Sie versuchte immer wieder, ihre Meinung durchzusetzen und obwohl William seine Frau über alles liebte, gab er ihr bei weitem nicht immer nach, was stets zu hitzigen Diskussionen führte. Oft stürmte Elizabeth aufgebracht aus dem Zimmer, doch sie stritten sich nie so arg, daß sie die Nächte aus lauter Zorn alleine verbrachten. Spätestens dann waren sie wieder versöhnt und es war bisher noch nie vorgekommen, daß sie auch nur eine Nacht voneinander getrennt waren. Elizabeths Bereitschaft zum streiten nahm ein ganz klein wenig ab, als sie zum ersten Mal schwanger wurde.

Georgiana lebte weiterhin glücklich und zufrieden mit ihrem attraktiven Earl und zwei Kindern auf ihrem Landsitz in Norfolk. Die Fenwicks waren häufig auf Pemberley zu Gast wie auch umgekehrt.

Jane und Charles Bingley setzten vier Kinder in die Welt und auch sie besuchten die Darcys häufig – meist verbrachten die Familien einen Großteil des Sommers miteinander, in einem Jahr auf Pemberley, im nächsten in Lincolnshire. Ab und zu reiste man auch gemeinsam nach London, um zumindest einen Teil der Saison dort zu verbringen, aber selbst Elizabeth, die gerne die Nächte durchtanzte, fühlte sich am wohlsten auf Pemberley im Kreise ihrer Familie und veranstaltete lieber selbst Bälle und Gesellschaften, die von Verwandten, Freunden und Nachbarn nur zu gerne besucht wurden.

Caroline überraschte ihre Familie und auch die Darcys mit der Ankündigung, sich mit Andrew, dem künftigen Earl of Matlock, zu verloben. Während eines Aufenthalts in London hatte sie den unverbesserlichen Frauenhelden bei einem Dinner eines gemeinsamen Bekannten wiedergetroffen – beide ein wenig… nun ja, angeheitert und auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft. Andrew, zu Tode gelangweilt aufgrund mangelnder weiblicher – vielmehr weiblicher und _williger_ – Gäste, gab sich schließlich mit dem zufrieden, was vorhanden war, und das war an diesem Abend nun einmal Caroline. Er verwickelte sie in der Bibliothek in ein Gespräch und wurde dabei immer zudringlicher, bis Caroline seinen Schmeicheleien endlich nachgab, sich auf ein Sofa drängen und sich von ihm küssen ließ. Andrew, der offenbar einen ziemlichen Notstand hatte, war gerade mit dem Kopf in ihrem Ausschnitt versunken, mit einer Hand hatte er ihr Kleid hochgeschoben, mit der anderen seine Hose geöffnet.

In diesem äußerst verfänglichen und delikaten Zustand wurden die beiden eine Minute später von ihrem Gastgeber, dessen Ehefrau und mehreren anderen Gästen überrascht – was zur Folge hatte, daß Caroline aufs äußerste kompromittiert und Andrew wohl oder übel gezwungen war, ihre Ehre wiederherzustellen. Weder Andrews Familie noch Carolines und auch nicht die Darcys waren sehr erfreut über diese erzwungene Verbindung, von Andrew ganz zu schweigen. Caroline grämte sich anfangs ein wenig darüber, doch am Ende war sie froh, überhaupt einen Ehemann gefunden zu haben. Und dann noch einen zukünftigen Earl! Und dann auch noch verwandt mit den Darcys! Ihre Euphorie endete jedoch sehr schnell, als sie ihren Gemahl am zweiten Tag ihrer Flitterwochen im Bett mit einem jungen Hausmädchen erwischte.

Andrews Bruder, Richard Fitzwilliam, hatte mehr Glück gehabt. Er besuchte weiterhin pflichtbewußt und regelmäßig seine Tante, Lady Catherine, in Kent. Dort lief er auch immer wieder Charlotte Collins über den Weg und aus Mangel an adäquaten Gesprächspartnern unterhielten sie sich ziemlich oft miteinander. Ab und zu trafen sie sich unterwegs auf Spaziergängen und setzten diese gemeinsam fort. Bald stellten sie fest, daß sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten hatten und viele Ansichten teilten und es dauerte naturgemäß nicht allzu lange, und Richard machte Charlotte einen Heiratsantrag, den diese sehr gerne annahm. Ihr Glück wurde später noch perfekt durch die Geburt von zwei Söhnen – und als Lady Catherine einige Jahre später starb, erbte Richard Fitzwilliam Rosings Park.

Charlottes „Stieftochter", die berüchtigte Contessa del Sarto, verschwand glücklicherweise vollkommen aus Williams Leben. Möglicherweise verließ sie England für immer. Zumindest in London ging sie ihrem „Gewerbe" augenscheinlich nicht mehr nach, das hätte Andrew, als eifriger Konsument von _Harris's list of Covent Garden Ladies or_ _Man of Pleasure's Kalendar_ und ständiger Besucher der einschlägigen Etablissements (trotz seiner Ehe) sicherlich mitbekommen. Keiner vermißte sie, niemand hörte je wieder etwas von ihr. Nur William dankte jeden Sonntag im Gottesdienst still dem Herrn dafür, daß er sich damals zu keiner Dummheit hatte hinreißen lassen.

Ach ja, und was geschah mit John Thornton und seinen Lieben? Nun, zunächst einmal mußte er noch einiges erdulden mit seiner Familie. Die kleine Emily entwickelte sich zu einem Satansbraten allererster Güte. Ihre Stiefmutter kam mit dem wilden und heimtückischen Kind nicht zurande und gab schließlich auf. Selbst die furchteinflößende Mrs. Thornton hatte nur bedingt Erfolg mit der Erziehung des kleinen Teufels und das Mädchen schikanierte den gesamten Haushalt auf Milton Manor. Emily Watson fand jedoch schließlich ihren Meister im neuen Ehemann ihrer Stiefmutter, einem General Tilney, der mit seinen – zugegebenermaßen etwas fragwürdigen – Erziehungsmethoden aber endlich für Ruhe sorgte. Fannys Ehe wurde – was niemanden so richtig erstaunte – nicht besonders glücklich.

Und John Thornton – nun ja, auch er fand noch sein Glück. Auch wenn es etwas auf sich warten ließ. Er hatte lange Zeit darüber nachgegrübelt, ob er mehr um Elizabeth hätte kämpfen sollen, aber er kam zu dem Schluß, daß es am Ende nicht viel genutzt hätte. Seine Mutter hätte sie niemals akzeptiert und auch wenn er Elizabeth anfangs noch etwas nachtrauerte, er wußte genau, er hätte seine Mutter niemals auf die Straße setzen können. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, er mußte damit leben. Auch machte er keinen Versuch mehr, eine Frau kennenzulernen, die er heiraten und mit der er eine Familie gründen konnte. Er vergrub sich in seine Arbeit, in die Verwaltung des Anwesens und nach der Hochzeit seiner Schwester lebte er mit seiner Mutter alleine auf Milton Manor. Mit der Zeit konnte er sein Los akzeptieren.

Aber Mrs. Thornton war kein langes Leben vergönnt. Auf den Tag genau fünf Jahre, nachdem sie Elizabeth erfolgreich vergrault hatte, wurde sie plötzlich und unerwartet zu ihrem Schöpfer abberufen. Sie starb friedlich im Schlaf und hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, ihre Sünden zu bereuen. Thornton begrub seine Mutter und betrauerte sie aufrichtig, doch er spürte auch bald, daß seine Chancen auf ein bißchen weibliche Gesellschaft in Form einer Ehefrau vielleicht doch noch vorhanden waren. Schließlich hatte er etwas zu bieten, und er war nicht im geringsten darauf angewiesen, reich zu heiraten. Es gab keinen Grund, den Rest seines Lebens alleine hier draußen zu verbringen, oder?

Und es schien fast so, als hätte der liebe Gott Mitleid mit dem leidgeprüften Mann gehabt. Thornton gab eine Anzeige auf, in der er eine Hilfe für den Haushalt suchte – Mrs. Dixon wurde auch nicht jünger und auch wenn er seine Haushälterin nicht ersetzen wollte, so sollte sie doch tatkräftige Unterstützung erhalten. Es wurde einfach alles zuviel für sie. Viele potentielle Kandidatinnen waren von der einsamen Lage des Anwesens abgeschreckt, doch eines Tages kam eine junge, offenbar furchtlose Dame vorbei, die sich für die Stelle interessierte und der die Isolation nichts ausmachte. Ihr gefiel das Anwesen, ihr gefiel ihr Arbeitgeber und so begann sie bereits am nächsten Tag mit der Arbeit. Ein Jahr später war sie Mrs. Thornton. Wieder ein Jahr später schenkte sie Mr. Thornton einen Sohn und Erben.

Die Darcys erfuhren erst Jahre später von Thorntons Schicksal. Nachdem so viel Zeit ins Land gegangen war, hatte er William einfach einen Brief geschrieben, aus dem sich eine freundschaftliche und jahrelange Korrespondenz entwickelte.

Elizabeth schenkte noch zwei weiteren Kindern das Leben, zwei Jahre nach Isabelle kam Richard zur Welt und drei Jahre später, als kleine Nachzüglerin, wurde Madeline geboren. William liebte alle seine Kinder abgöttisch, wobei ihn Madeline am meisten an Elizabeth erinnerte. Sie wurde nicht nur rein äußerlich ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, sie war auch genauso vorwitzig und unerschrocken. Ja, und gedankenlos, zumindest manchmal. Kein Baum war vor ihr sicher, kein noch so wildes Pferd konnte sie ängstigen und es kam genau zweimal vor, daß William seine jüngste Tochter aus dem Froschteich retten mußte. Als er ihr im darauffolgenden Sommer das Schwimmen beibrachte, hatte die Familie im Anschluß viel Spaß mit den Erzählungen ihrer Mutter, die sich noch allzu gut daran erinnerte, wie ihr Ehemann ihr widerwillig das Schwimmen beigebracht hatte – noch bevor sie verheiratet waren.

Ja, William konnte zufrieden sein mit seinem bisherigen Leben. Wenn er sich daran zurückerinnerte an seinen 30. Geburtstag, den er alleine in der Bibliothek Pemberleys verbrachte… es war viel passiert seit diesem Abend. An diesem Abend hatte er sich entschieden, Charles Einladung zu dessen Hochzeit anzunehmen, er hatte im Anschluß Elizabeth als Gouvernante mit nach Pemberley genommen, obwohl er von Beginn an davon überzeugt gewesen war, daß diese dreiste, junge Frau nur Ärger bedeuten würde.

Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. Nein, sie hatte nie Ärger gemacht – wobei er das früher wahrscheinlich ganz anders gesehen hätte. Sie hatte sein Leben bereichert. Sie hatte ihm sehr oft sehr direkt gesagt, daß er oft auf dem Holzweg war mit seinen Ansichten. Er hatte langsam, sehr langsam umgedacht und siehe da, ihre teilweise revolutionären Meinungen waren oft gar nicht so verkehrt gewesen. Und dann war sie ihm weggenommen worden und durch eine wundersame Ironie des Schicksals wieder in sein Leben getreten. Diese zweite Chance hatte er genutzt. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens durch eigene Schuld, nämlich sein eigenes Unvermögen verloren, durch eigenen Einsatz zurückbekommen und war – zumindest seiner Meinung nach – der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt. Und wehe, einer wollte ihm da widersprechen.

Ende.


End file.
